Doble Filo
by S.Nuala
Summary: Derribándolo emocionalmente Naruto consiguió que su amigo lo incluya en sus planes y dude sobre sus sentimientos. Así, en calidad de doble espía, Sasuke tomará decisiones riesgosas para vengarse sin perder a Naruto, mintiendo e incluso perdiendo la vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Mmm soy Naru, éste fic lo he deseado compartir, no ha sido escrito por mí... más bien para mí n////n y ha salido tan bonito que gustaría no quedase calladito. Sus criticas constructivas, vendrán muy bien, en éste y todos los fics que subamos. Sí, somos dos personas en una misma cuenta nwn. De veras me pone feliz compartir un regalo tan bonito y que disfruten tanto como yo lo hice n///////n. Y neee ¡adiba el Sasunaru! nOn _

**

* * *

**

**1**

La noche ya había caído sobre el bosque y la luna inmensa si quiera estaba. Andaban a tientas, solo con el instinto.

-No, definitivamente no –se oyó una voz, grave.

-¡Que si!

Sonó un golpe suave contra la oscuridad:

-No hables tan alto, dobe, o terminaremos los dos en líos.

-¡Pero si es lo mejor! –repitió la otra voz, que obligándose a susurrar aún así no bajó el énfasis.

-Naruto, no es tan fácil. No todo será siempre como crees será.

-…

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Los ojos azules de Uzumaki Naruto giraron a un lado, tornándosele de pronto un seño afectado. Sus cabellos claros estaban aplastados, goteando y pegados algunos mechones largos a sus mejillas trigueñas.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Sasuke? Si no vas a volver, dímelo de una vez y ya te dejo de insistir tanto con lo mismo –su voz se había enseriado. Temblaba levemente entre sus prendas naranja y negro.

Alrededor los arboles se mecieron con el viento frío de aquella noche, zarandeando también el empapado cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. El lago frente a ellos les había salvado una vez más de ser descubiertos por los ninjas de la guardia nocturna, y aunque esta vez Sasuke había sido el que había venido, normalmente el rubio era quien se escabullía por entre las plantas, los solares, los bosques y la luz de la luna para llegar a un rincón donde se podían encontrar, aquel donde se toparon después de tanto.

El Uchiha se incorporó momentos después, también con el cabello adherido a su nívea piel. Vestía una capa negra con broches a un lado para pasar desapercibido y bajo ella una camiseta blanca, de cuello subido, manga corta clásica y abierta hasta mitad de pecho. Los pantalones eran los mismos de siempre. Su katana se sostenía de un cinturón negro en su cadera, ya que no llevaba el shimenawa y su cordón.

Miró unos momentos a lo que era su viejo amigo y rival. Ya había pasado un año y meses desde que se habían encontrado:

"Me había llamado la Hokague. Una nueva oportunidad para mi, cada vez que había una misión nacía otra y otra, nunca perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo.

La vieja me dijo que sería una misión en los límites. De hace un año las relaciones con el resto de las aldeas se desgajó un poco por diferencias respecto a qué hacer con Akatsuki, y como eran el afectante número uno para todas las naciones, no hubo modo de remediar la decisión unánime de exterminarles. Konoha no estuvo de acuerdo, bueno, más bien Tsunade no estuvo de acuerdo, pasando incluso por encima de los consejeros. Ella, como yo, seguía confiando en que Sasuke en el fondo no había cambiado, y que aquellas repentinas ideas de meterse con Konoha del _teme_ no eran más que mentiras para manejar a Akatsuki mismo y a Orochimaru. Pienso a ella cada vez se le estaba yendo más la esperanza, pero del mismo modo, la renovaba cuando veía mis ganas... sé en el fondo no ayudó a esa causa sólo por darme más tiempo, sólo por apoyar mis esperanzas, las de Sakura y Kakashi.

Sasuke de un momento a otro se había vuelto un pájaro que volaba a los vanos de Akatsuki tanto como a los de la villa del sonido, junto a Orochimaru, a pesar de haberle traicionado hace poco… A veces me pregunté qué habría sido si de verdad Sasuke hubiese sido otro y yo me pasé tanto tiempo asegurándoles a todos lo contrario, que hubiese sido si de verdad apareciese un día para destruirlo todo con ayuda quizás de quien.

Eso aún lo dudaba hasta el día de la misión, en que lo encontré. Y es que si bien Konoha no estuvo de acuerdo, las demás naciones por su parte si pactaron matarles ayudándose con los ninjas de elite y los escuadrones ANBU las unas a las otras.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sai y yo estábamos en el valle del fin. Vaya lugar al que había tenido que volver, pero quisiese o no, era el límite con el país del sonido. Este último fue blanco de todas las naciones por tener insinuaciones bélicas y por haber sido visto a un Akatsuki hablando con su gente. El otro punto era la zona de la base de dicho grupo. Nuestra misión y la de otros equipos era mantener la batalla plena entre ninjas del sonido y de otras naciones, limitadas respecto a Konoha: que nadie cruzase a nuestros territorios. Así esperé, estando al otro lado del valle del fin. Desde un risco, todos vimos la beligerancia campante desde altura tras instalar trampas e hilos que indicaran presencias ajenas en una gran extensión de territorio. Más allá el trabajo era de otro equipo y así, hasta cubrir toda la línea de límite entre nosotros y el sonido.

Hubo un momento en que dos inmensas invocaciones se presentaron, una serpiente y un rocoso armadillo que expulsaba destructivas ráfagas de viento por la boca. Era la invocación de otra nación, que terminó por acabar con el reptil y toda cimentación visible. Inició la evacuación de los del sonido, y al ser aislados por el monstruo vinieron justamente a donde no debían: el país del fuego. Estaba ansioso, sabía que por entre todos ellos podía venir Sasuke. Comenzaron a ser incontables los contactos con las trampas, hasta que cayendo el atardecer la invocación de la tierra se dirigió hacia nosotros a gran velocidad. Vimos un grupo pasar, cayendo entre las trampas, y mientras mis compañeros atinaron a detener a los pocos que las habían esquivado, vi saltar por sobre nuestras cabezas y a gran altura una figura, quien era sabía que a tal elevación estaría a salvo. Era él, justamente al que estaba esperando…

Sin previo aviso me separé, corriendo con toda mi capacidad. La bestia limpiaba el territorio aún del sonido con sus patas, avanzando hacia los que arrancaban; entonces fue cuando una gran serpiente azulina surgió, y me extrañé de que esta última parecía usar su longitud para formar una gran pared, cerrando disimuladamente en medio de su batalla el paso hacia el Valle del fin y mas allá Konoha. Busqué por todos lados, la cobra acababa de recibir un golpe y se arrastró por el bosque con el impacto. En vista del peligro subí un viejo árbol más alto que el resto y en la muesca de uno un poco más allá le encontré, apoyado en la corteza interna de éste y presionándose un brazo de espaldas a mí. Mirando alrededor para que mis compañeros ni nadie me viese me acerqué metiéndome dentro. Apenas le toqué el hombro se volteó increíblemente rápido, dándome un puñetazo bien puesto con su brazo bueno. Con la alegría de verle no pensé mucho lo que hacía, claro está…

-¡Sasuke! –le grité con la cara contra la corteza de la gran rama a la cual fui a dar… eso había dolido.

Él me miró un momento, deteniéndose de sacar su katana con la cual pretendía acabarme. Estrechó los ojos, como intentando ver bien, hasta que los abrió apenas unos segundos de nuevo.

-Naruto… -dijo bajo, pero en seguida pareció mareado y oscilándose tuvo que apoyarse en la rama base.

Le observé, poniéndome de pie de un salto para ayudarle a sostenerse. Por lo visto no me había reconocido de inmediato porque estaba realmente herido, y al mirarle a los ojos vi que estaba próximo a perder la conciencia.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Él entonces se alejó, rechazándome.

-Si… –más bien musitó, impregnado su tono de dolor mientras se presionaba el abdomen-, tú de nuevo… ¿no deberías… estar abajo?... ayudando a deten… -quiso decir uno de sus comentarios odiosos, pero no le dio para hacerlo porque le tuve que agarrar otra vez.

-Ya vas de nuevo –le dije, apresándole el brazo bueno al cual intentó dar fuerza para zafarse de mí una vez más-, quizás tengo suerte de pillarte en estas.

Él entonces me miró con mala cara, sin embargo, un poco de sangre le provocó toser haciéndole poner una expresión adolorida. El cómo estaba ahora no tenía nada que ver con esa imagen invulnerable de la última vez… verlo así de herido fue…

-Estoy… bien, torpe… debo irme… y ya deja de… buscarme de una vez…

No pude evitar sentir algo de punzadas al oír esas palabras de nuevo. Aún estando así no cambiaba su postura, no había caso de hacerle entender, incluso sabiendo que sin mí por fuerte que fuese no se salvaría fácilmente de esta.

Un agudo silbar de la serpiente azulenca nos hizo voltear: una ráfaga de viento le había cortado parte de la cola. Sasuke se levantó enseguida, usando nuevas y escazas fuerzas para ver mejor que había pasado.

-Tsk… demonios… -susurró por lo bajo, pero le oí. Miré unos instantes la gran víbora, viendo como seguía luchando al tiempo que empujaba una y otras vez con los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo al armadillo hacia los territorios del sonido.

-Sasuke… -le hablé cuando me aseguré-, tu… tu…

Él me miró, entendiendo enseguida, como siempre.

-Serás idiota… que… tsk… hacer tal estupidez… ¿para qué? –dijo, poniendo una débil sonrisa sarcástica, de esas características de él a pesar de que le dolía hasta hacer eso.

De pronto un gran impacto resonó y mas allá tres explosiones. Una gran ventolera me sacudió, aferrándome fuerte a la rama mientras Sasuke se apoyó contra el grueso tronco para evitar el arrasar tras él. Pasó y el armadillo recibió un golpe que le hizo rodar directo hacia nosotros. Me puse de pie enseguida y corriendo hacia Sasuke le agarré por la cintura en el momento exacto en que el árbol sobre el cual estábamos fue arrancado de raíz. El lugar era ya excesivamente peligroso y al aterrizar en otra rama me di cuenta que él ni fuerzas tenía ya para soltarse de mí, aunque las palabras de dejarle no paraba de repetirlas con unos insultos a media voz. Una herida estaba desangrándole, la que se presionaba en el abdomen, y por lo visto la había pasado a llevar al cogerle aumentando la abundancia de sangre. En vista de eso no lo subí a mi hombro y sólo le tomé en brazos, escapando de las ventoleras por entre la copa de los árboles hasta llegar al Valle del fin. Vi en el camino a muchos ninjas de Konoha acorralando a civiles del sonido –muy, muy pocos de por sí-, quienes más tarde serían seguro liberados tras un tiempo de interrogatorios en cautiverio. Una vez que pise la orilla de la cascada, Sasuke ya no estaba despierto. Bajé hasta los pies de las estatuas y pidiendo la ayuda de Gamabunta abrí una pequeña cueva tras la cascada.

-Veo te estás metiendo en líos, Naruto –me dijo el gran sapo a un costado-. Entiendo se trate de Sasuke, pero si te ven ayudándole meterás en líos a toda Konoha y a ti mismo.

-Lo sé –le contesté-, Sasuke es un gran problema y más ahora, pero es mi amigo, sabes lo he buscado por mucho. Ni tu ni nadie me convencerá de dejarle así como está.

-Lo tengo claro, por eso te advierto –Gamabunta sacó un bote tamaño humano de su inmenso bolsillo, echando en él un poco de aceite de sapo-. Te servirá para sus heridas. Nos vemos, si es que no te matan junto con el Uchiha.

-¡Gracias! –le dije, apurado porque Sasuke ya se moría. Vi a Gamabunta voltearse listo para desaparecer, pero antes de eso me habló:

-Y no necesitas hablar de _amigo_, a mí no me engañas: sé muy bien que no se trata tan solo de amistad, sientes más que eso, Naruto, por eso me asusta qué puedas llegar a hacer –y vi explotó la voluta blanca, desapareciendo el inmenso sapo-… y no creas soy el único que está seguro de ello…

Me quedé oyendo la voz que en un susurro dijo lo último. Sé mi cara se puso roja hasta más allá de las sienes, pero lo primero era lo primero y entrando en la cueva con el bote colgando de dos dedos terminé por recostar a Sasuke en el suelo. Mientras le quitaba las manchadas prendas pensaba una y otra vez en lo mismo: estaba conmigo, por fin. La última vez que lo había visto había sentido tanta derrota al no poder llevarlo de vuelta, que esta vez… no, fuese como fuese lo convencería.

Limpié sus heridas: las lavé con el agua de la cascada, las cubrí con aceite tras coser lo necesario y le vende. Luego enjuagué su camisa en la cascada y también el shimenawa que llevaba en la cintura. Recién entonces me agaché para sentarme, usando la Katana de Sasuke contra el suelo para apoyarme. Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en esos momentos, incontables recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, incluyendo cuando luché ahí mismo con él. Desenvainé la katana, viendo la extensión de su filo manchada de más que sangre. En esos momentos sentí tristeza… y me pregunté si alguna vez Sasuke la habría usado tan sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, me pregunté… si acaso era en todas sus palabras un asesino traicionero o si solo mataba porque lo ameritaba, así como yo hacía.

Tuve el impulso de limpiar el arma, pero seguro me acababa con ella misma cuando despertase por haberlo hecho. Me inquirí también si esta vez tendría la misma intención de la última vez de acabar conmigo. Lo observé un instante, ahora no era ni la mitad de la imagen de él que tenía: fuerte, pasota, engreído, aparentemente indestructible y que da miedo a todos menos a mí, hn. Ahora estaba allí, pálido, con una expresión de marcado dolor y vulnerable para cualquiera… definitivamente inconsciente o dormido era siempre agradable. Era mi compañero. En ese momento le coloqué una mano en la mejilla y entonces él reaccionó. Instantes después estaba despierto, pero no del todo, se notaba más que agotado: no tenía chackra y sabía perfectamente bien por qué.

-¿Estás mejor? –le pregunté. Él idiota si quiera me respondió, sino que miró alrededor ubicándose para luego sentir la gaza en las partes de su cuerpo.

-Joder… -dijo con la voz menos impregnada de dolor que en el bosque-, me vendaste… desde que te conozco nunca prestas atención a lo que te digo -si, tenía que ser un reclamo, y no solo eso, también fue cortante. Le vi sentarse costosamente, siéndole imposible guardarse la expresión de dolor.

Aún así yo me reí contento de estar con él.

-¡Tú serás el idiota, ¿de verdad pensaste te dejaría allá?!

Entonces él miró a otro lado.

-Ya deja de perseguirme, Naruto –dijo, frío, como la última vez que le vi-, no necesito tu ayuda.

Se paró mi risa y hubo un silencio en que pensé como reaccionar a esa acidez que parecía desde que se fue, inquebrantable.

-Sí, claro –dije, volviendo a reír, pero el volteó, enfocándome con una de esas miradas impacientadas que le vi cada vez que luchamos en serio.

-¡No estoy bromeando! –y levantó la voz, haciéndome acallar la risa definitivamente-. Te lo dije la última vez, no dudaré en matarte sino dejas de interferir y buscarme –terminó, poniéndose de pie apenas.

Algo dentro de mí volvió a punzar, pero también sentí enfado. Siempre, desde que le conocí, había comprobado una y otra vez que era difícil tratarlo, seguro como él también me encontraba a mí, pero aún lidiando con eso mil veces no le dejaría ir, no de nuevo.

Sin ponerme de pie sonreí un poco, con una irónica tristeza.

-Ya veo, seguirás con lo mismo… –dije, viendo como tomaba su ropa ya casi seca de donde la había puesto, comenzando a colocársela-. Eres un estúpido de los grandes.

Sasuke se detuvo volteando enfurecido, pero pareció controlar la voz fuerte que iba a salir de su garganta cambiándola por apatía:

-Como si me importara lo que piensas de mí.

Entonces se acercó, para tomar la katana que tenía en mi poder. Sentí dolor, esa punzada ya no solo estaba en mi pecho, había ya avanzado hasta mi garganta y se abrían paso sus consecuencias hasta los lagrimales de mis ojos. Bajé la cara, aguantando, y cuando él quiso quitarme su arma la mantuve con fuerza, sosteniéndola.

Sasuke pareció perder la paciencia.

-No me provoques, suéltala –me amenazó, con un tono casi intimidante.

No quise, no quería, pero entonces exploté, mi arrebato se salió de mis manos y me levanté de golpe, sacando la katana del envaine que fue lo que quedó en la mano de él.

-¡Ya deja de ser tan hiriente! –le grité con mi cara frente y muy cerca de la suya-, ¡deja de decir una y otra vez lo mismo, Sasuke! ¡Deja de mentirte alguna vez!

Sasuke me miró inexpresivo, pero su silencio me demostró que no se esperaba reaccionase así. Vio mis ojos unos segundos más y sonrió de medio lado.

-Sigues tal como siempre, usuratonkachi –dijo escuetamente, y aunque por segundos oír esa ofensa que durante tanto escuché en su voz provocó se humedeciesen mis ojos, el ver no conseguía de nuevo más que esa presunción no dejaba de darme más y más rabia… y tristeza…

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_Soy por acá abajo -nótese Naruhi se tomó arriba._

_Si, ésta historia es de ella aunque yo se la sigo escribiendo, así que paz, esto tiene para mucho mas y si quiera tiene aún su final definitivo. "Continuará", hn. _

_Criticas constructivas: Favor de._

_Adieu. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Sl. Naru: Ohayo! aquí pues el segundo capítulo. Cada vez se pone más interesante, demo aquí todo no se da ni bien cerrar y abrir los ojos, tengan paciencia como yo y les aseguro serán bien rencompenzados nOn. Bueno, a leer se ha dicho y disfruten conmigo la lectura nwn. ¡Ja ne! Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque lo que más deseamos es sigan la lectura y sientan con ella.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, son de la autoría de Kishimoto Masashi. El siguiente ha sido creando con fin de entretenimiento nwn

**2**

El viento corrió de nuevo, enfriando aún más el cuerpo de ambos al lado del lago. La luna apareció tenue por entre las nubes, a penas dando un claro débil al pasto alto en el que estaban. El rubio estrechó entonces la mirada, esa jodida punzada… Se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando la ropa. A veces perdía la esperanza, no porque su amigo hiciese una cosa o la otra, sino porque le daba la impresión no se sentía… lo que él esperaba.

Los grillos cantaban monótonamente por entre el silencio de ambos. Medio kilómetro más allá estaba el Valle del fin, donde se habían peleado hasta para matarse y lugar que después se convirtió en un rincón que los unió de nuevo.

Uchiha Sasuke soltó un respiro cargado.

-Naruto… -le llamó con su habitual tono-, debemos ir con cuidado, que regrese así como dices es un método demasiado brusco, entiende eso.

El aludido siguió de espaldas.

-Mira cuanto tiempo ha pasado –dijo como en una repentina ausencia afligida-… Sasuke, no quieres volver ¿verdad?...

Y corrieron unos segundos de silencio.

-Yo… -dijo apenas el otro, pero cuando intentó contestar algo más le costó.

-Sí, es eso…

-No… yo, si… -murmuró bajo Sasuke, observando a un lado-, si lo… quiero.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces y ya? Hablé con Tsunade, se arreglará todo. Las cosas ya están más calmas, Akatsuki ya no está… y tú mismo…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió el de ojos negros- pero no puedo volver, no aún.

Naruto calló un momento y volteó repentinamente, mirándolo enfadado.

-¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda te falta?!

Sasuke le observó unos momentos sin ninguna reacción a ello: inexpresivo. …Siempre había sido así después de todo… es decir, casi siempre:

"Naruto en ese momento perdió la calma igual como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Definitivamente había cambiado poco o nada en los tres años que no le había visto más de diez minutos. Y apenas acababa de decirle que seguía tal y como siempre cuando con mi propia katana me amenazó, empujándome hasta acorralarme contra la pared de la cueva.

-¡Sasuke! –me gruñó, y levantando a Chokuto la enterró en la roca justo sobre mi hombro y al lado de mi cabeza. Me miró fijo, agudizando- ¡que acaso no te das cuentas! ¡¿De verdad no te das cuentas?!

Me tomó por el cuello de la camisa, él sabía muy bien que no tenía ni pisca de chackra para usar el Chidori nagashi ni ninguna técnica que lo requiriese.

-¡Tienes sentimientos todavía y lo sabes! ¡En alguna parte tienen que estar! –y se acercó aún más a mi-, ¡sé quieres volver, ya mataste a Itachi, deja de engañarte de una maldita vez! –continuó gritando e iba a seguir. Lo hubiese dejado sin prestarle atención si no fuese porque sí… porque él tenía razón: había matado a mi hermano, me engañaba a mí mismo, tenía sentimientos porque seguía siendo humano y… y quería en cierto modo y sin saber por qué, volver a Konoha. De a poco comenzaba a botar la barrera que me había hecho especialmente para él, para que singularmente Naruto no llegara hasta mi yo verdadero con las palabras que sabía cada vez me encontrase me diría: Él era el único que podía lograr tocarme.

También le tomé por la prenda, cubriéndome tras mi testarudez.

-¡Ya deja de decir tú más bien lo mismo! –le grité-. Me tienes harto, en mi no hay nada de lo que piensas; ¿para qué diablo crees querría regresar a Konoha?, ahí no hay nada que me sea útil, ya te lo dije, si quiera sé que haces perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, ¡¿Si no te digo yo mismo que no me interesas ni tú ni nadie de Konoha a quien mierda le vas a creer?!

Y al decir eso, por dentro me amparaba a mí mismo. Verle frente a mis ojos, aún enfadado a ese grado, algo extraño hacía en mí. Cada vez que me encontraba era así, y aunque mi entrenamiento en esos años había incluido el contrarrestar cualquier palabra de Naruto, una vez más, en el fondo no funcionaba.

Entonces le hice a un lado, tomando a Chokuto. Apenas él intentó acercarse de nuevo la extendí, quedando la punta en su yugular.

-Ya te advertí –le repetí una vez más, igual de severo-. Y si quieres pruebas solo espera un poco más, porque destruiré todo Konoha, la haré añicos contigo amarrado donde veas cada cosa que haga si así lo deseas para convencerte –le observé con frialdad, y aunque pareció vacilar un momento enseguida su mirada tomó fuerza otra vez:

-Tu… -dijo incluso avanzando un poco, enterrándose la punta de la katana superficialmente en su cuello-, te hubieses ya largado hace rato sin escucharme, pero fuiste quien invocó esa serpiente, por eso no tienes chackra ni para evitar te joda con mis palabras ¿no?

-Sí, ¿y qué? Lo sabes hace rato, sino no te hubieses acercado siendo consiente puedo darte una descarga.

Él tomó con su mano desnuda la hoja, cortándose un poco. Su cuerpo temblaba colérico y gruñó un poco.

-¡No te hagas! –vociferó- ¡Entiendes muy bien a qué me refiero! ¡Sabes la invocaste para resguardar Konoha, le ordenaste mantener lejos la otra bestia hasta el final!

Le miré unos instantes. El tiempo le había hecho igual de explosivo, pero captaba todo considerablemente mejor que antes. Aún así me sonreí de medio lado, tratándole como un estúpido:

-Veo de verdad quieres te mate –dije, pero apenas lo hice él corrió la hoja a un lado y me dio un puñetazo que me hizo caer al suelo. Me gustase o no, estaba demasiado al límite para evadirlo, si quiera le enfocaba bien estando él quieto.

-¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Y no me importa si te duele, yo mismo te curé!

En ese momento me enfadé, porque en su defecto había dolido.

-Sí, claro –sonreí sarcástico, disimulando que no me podía levantar- nada de ti me lastima, sigues tan débil como la última vez, preocupándote más de mí que de volverte fuerte.

Naruto dijo mi nombre entre gruñidos y me dio otro puñetazo contra el suelo, acercándose para sentarse sobre mí. Tomó gran cantidad de aire, furioso:

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Sabes que no es así, sabes quieres volver! ¡Si te importa Konoha y muchos de nosotros, no hay otra razón para que gastases lo último de ti en protegernos! –y su voz se quebró, sintiendo yo, de pronto, algo en mi garganta-, ¡No hay otra razón para hacerlo sabiendo estarías vulnerable para cualquiera y todos tus sueños de ciego se irían a la mierda de igual forma! –y me dio otro golpe más. Pude ver entre medio como sus ojos se rebalsaban de lágrimas y entonces algo trepó por mi pecho- ¡Somos todos tus amigos, acéptalo de una vez!, ¡Si tienes lazos, yo soy un lazo para ti!... ¡Soy tu mejor amigo, Sasuke! …Por favor… ¡reacciona de una maldita vez!

Entonces me golpeó tres veces más, seguidas. Mi cabeza quedo mirando directo hacia él al volver ésta del último impacto, y se me movió todo, se me nubló la vista aún mas sintiendo con el peso de Naruto como algunas heridas volvían a ceder una hemorragia. Pero… mi pecho se apretó, también había sacudido mi interior, con esos golpes no solo había desmoronado mi barrera, sino que también la pisoteó. Me llené de rabia y si quiera por haber recibido los puñetazos suyos, fue más bien porque no pude retener mis lágrimas que salieron de a más de una: con apuro. Le vi encima de mí por entre medio de ellas y mis cabellos, con los parpados fruncidos y apretando mientras sus gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi pecho a montones. Se llevó uno de sus puños para secarlas, sollozando ruidosamente. …Por momentos me sentí definitivamente perdido, agotado del todo, sin fuerzas para tomar control de mí: quince años y en estas, me dije.

Hubo un silencio donde sólo estaban sus lamentos, hasta que entreabriendo sus ojos azules me enfocó de nuevo, dándose cuenta.

-Sasuke… -susurró él cuando me vio con mis orbes rebalsándose- … esas son…

Era idiota o se hacía… ¿qué más podían ser? Me volteé a un lado, sin poder mover mi cuerpo para quitármelo de encima y salir de una vez de ahí, pero él me agarró la cara y me obligó a mirarle. Le observé un instante, viendo como volvía a llorar sin quitarme el ojo. Verle así peor me ponía y cuando quise tomar aire porque aguantar el llanto me hacia respirar irregular, intenté voltear de nuevo, pero no me dejó.

-Nunca te había visto tan, tan así… -me dijo, apartándome cabellos de la cara para verme mejor. Seguro era la mejor faceta mía que podía ver, la que recordaría cada día. Si lograba escapar de algún modo no habría vez que no me lo sacase en cara para botarme el temple de nuevo.

En ese momento no me vi solo débil de cuerpo, sino que también de alma; me encontré demasiado transparente, tan fácil y descubierto que sentí retraimiento de que me mirase así.

-¡Ya déjame! –le grité, sin poder controlar mi tono que salió desafinado. Me di fuerzas e intenté levantarme, pero aún encima mío él me tomó de los hombros y me estampó contra el suelo con fuerza: definitivamente no le importaba si estaba herido.

-Olvídalo –dijo. Creí por instantes que algún fluido de su nariz terminaría en mi cara porque no dejaba de lloriquear como un crío, y yo no me quedaba muy atrás por mucho que no me gustase-. ¿Ves que si sientes? ¿Ves que tengo razón? Siempre supe… que no me equivocaba… siempre supe que no habías cambiado… Sasuke… sigues siendo el mismo… mi compañero… mi amigo…

Y aunque puse mucho en detenerlo, más aumentó mi llanto al oírle… Y es que si… seguía siendo su amigo y compañero, nunca había dejado de serlo y solo me lo negaba, lo escondía a todo el mundo, pero en el fondo sabía que nada había cambiado, nunca.

-¡Mentira! Te equivocas, yo… me desharé de Konoha –y apenas intenté decir esto, se me desafinó la voz de nuevo- ¡Déjame ir de una vez, lo destruiré todo ahora mismo! ¡Sal de encima de mí, idiota! …demonios –ahí me sentí dominado del todo al tener que exigírselo así- …No soy lo que tú crees, ya te dije usuratonkachi… No soy tu amigo… -y estuve así un buen rato, pero mientras más decía, mas lágrimas salían, hasta el punto que la expresión de llanto no la pude guardar y salieron gemidos que mi pecho ya no contuvo al exigir un respiro… el dejar escapar- …no soy nada tuyo,… ni de nadie… solo está… acabar con mis venganzas…

-Mentira… -dijo él, y entonces sonrió entre medio de sus sollozos-, soy algo tuyo… y lo sabes bien, tu cara me lo dice, solo mira como estas… si, invocaste esa serpiente por protegernos…

-No lo hice, esa es idea tuya… ¡idiota!

-¡Si lo hiciste, no lo niegues!

-Si serás… Naruto… -y mas lloraba… era incontrolable y embarazoso. Quise tapar mi rostro con las manos, pero entonces me encontré con mis músculos derrotados que no me obedecían.

Después de cuarto de hora en que él lloraba entre medio que reía, comenzó a llegarme un pesado agotamiento sin tener fuerzas para contenerlo. Creo ya no le contestaba ni levantando la voz ni en el tonillo normal, solo susurraba, cada vez más lento, y él me volvía a debatir y yo le contestaba de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados y con las mejillas adoloridas de los puñetazos, con las heridas pegadas a la prenda bajo el trasero de él pero ya sin sangrar casi nada de tanto tiempo que estuvo ahí. Hasta que finalmente mis ojos se nublaron del todo, viendo el rostro de él cada vez menos claro, pero sonriendo, con los ojos rojos y la cara empapada… se oscureció todo, sin darme cuenta cuándo me quedé dormido…"

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Aquí el segundo capitulo, que disfruten.

.

: Vaya que escribe mucho mi novia ¿ne? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Yo he sido la que ha modificado tanto el resúmen, vamos que a veces eso es lo más difícil =W=U.

El fic es mío pero no lo he escrito yo uwu. Sé es confuso que a veces porque es una sola cuenta, pero... más en nuestro perfil -gotaza- que sino vuelvo a escribir lo mismo por gusto jeje.

Volviéndo al fic ¿No qué está interesante? =3

De este fic, me hizo ver a Naruto muy Naruto: -¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Y no me importa si te duele, yo mismo te curé!

Ya saben que hacer si su novio o novia está enfermo y les hacen una pataleta xP

Yapo... me callu uwuU

¡Ja ne! Hasta de aquí unos días si se portan bien, tomen toda su leche, abriguense y no se olviden de sus vitaminas nOn.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Uchiha Sasuke levantó su negra mirada, viendo el enfadado semblante del rubio.

-Poco, poco tiempo, Naruto.

-Más tiempo…

-Sólo un poco más.

-Sasuke, mataste a tu hermano, acabaste con parte de Akatsuki y el resto nos lo dejaste a nosotros manipulándoles… sólo queda Orochimaru. No entiendo… tu venganza era Itachi, ¡¿Qué diablos te falta?!

Éste último no era consciente de que rasguñaba un poco el interior de su amigo cada vez que decía con tanta frialdad que había matado a su hermano… Uzumaki Naruto no estaba al tanto de que todo había sido un error, que toda su vida Sasuke había vivido en un engaño y que apenas asesino a su hermano se le dijo la verdad, que había perdido a su propia sangre, el único que la llevaba, sintiendo en el momento el orgullo y la calma más grande para después caerle encima una culpa ineludible.

-Nada, Naruto, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, ya dije –contestó simplemente, impasible, y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la villa del sonido, donde entre las antiguas ruinas estaba aún el escondite de Orochimaru.

-¡Ya te vas así de nuevo! –le gritó Naruto- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Odio que seas tan frío!

Sasuke se detuvo unos segundos.

-Que jodido eres, Naruto…

El aludido vaciló un poco.

-Eso es porque continúas guardándote cosas. En un principio no sabía para quien trabajabas, si para Akatsuki, para Orochimaru o mas tarde si acaso con nosotros del todo. Siempre estás en tantos lugares, siempre… pensando que en cualquier de ellos pueden acabar contigo… siempre lejos, siempre viéndote casi nada…

Sasuke miró a un lado. Su capa se levantó con el viento y tomó aire de este.

-Sabes no trabajé nunca para nadie, sólo saqué provecho. Y ya deja de gritar que nos encontrarán, venimos escapando por eso y mírate, estás temblando de frío.

Naruto tiritaba, si, pero enseguida apretó los puños:

-¡No me importa!, ¡está bien estés ayudándonos ahora para acabar con Orochimaru!, pero… quienes sabemos estás de parte de Konoha… quieren verte con ansias… Sakura, Kakashi... hasta Tsunade. Nosotros…

-… ¿_Nosotros_ o tú? –Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo sin voltearse. El de ropas anaranjadas le miró y vaciló nervioso _"Yo… teme…"._ Sasuke sonrió de medio lado-. En algo te equivocaste siempre, usuratonkachi: no me importa toda Konoha, sólo fue el lugar en que crecí, donde están las ruinas de mi clan y quiero exista porque ahí vives tú y porque yo mismo deseo volver –y entonces giró la cabeza comenzando a caminar-, pero el único lazo que de verdad me importa, eres tú… aunque no me veas en mucho, siempre volveré a ti.

-Sasuke… -musitó el otro anonadado, pero cuando iba a decir algo más se oyó un sonido metálico por el lugar. Naruto atinó retrocediendo a saltos entre la oscuridad: donde estaba él, ahora se enterraban en el suelo cuatro kunais en corrida.

El Uchiha reaccionó también y mirando al rededor notó figuras en varios árboles.

-¡Corre! –exclamó, mientras se colocó la gorra de la capa para cubrirse el rostro.

Naruto lo hizo pero al instante se estrelló con un árbol estrepitosamente. Se tapó la cara adolorido y quejándose, mientras una sombra saltó sobre él casi al mismo tiempo para reducirlo. Sasuke atinó enseguida y usando el Chidori eisō lo partió en dos, destruyendo a lo que era tan sólo un clon. Apenas lo hizo necesitó moverse de nuevo: _"¡Mierda!"_ se dijo, corriendo hacia Naruto para agarrarlo y quitarlo enseguida de donde otros siete kunais se incrustaron.

-Sigues tan lento como siempre…

-¡Deja de degradarme, no veo nada, teme!–mostró un tic el rubio, al tiempo que separándose ambos quedaron atentos a su entorno. No dejaba de haber movimiento.

"_Ya use mi técnica, seguro he llamado mas enemigos con el resplandor, ¡sólo queda escapar!" _Pensó el de ojos negros y agarrando a Naruto de la mano comenzó a correr, activando el Sharingan para esquivar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en medio. Llegaron a la orilla del bosque y un quiebre dejaba ver al final, apenas, un valle camino a Konoha.

-¡Son muchos, me desharé de ellos con un Rasengan! –dijo el de ojos azules, comenzando a hacer los sellos cuando su compañero le sostuvo las manos.

-No –le detuvo, y quitándose la capa que llevaba se la colocó a Naruto, cubriéndole el rostro con la capucha-. Si haces eso estás muerto en cuanto llegues a Konoha y no sé si Tsunade te pueda salvar. Ya obvié soy yo por mi técnica, el Rasengan también te hace único, aprovecha la oscur… -le estaba diciendo cuando captó dos enemigos venir hacia ellos. Al ver no había tiempo tomó de ambas manos a Naruto y dando un leve grito de fuerza giró dos veces, levantándole del suelo para lanzarle por el precipicio hacia el valle. El portador de Kyubi soltó un alarido, viendo instantes antes de perder de vista a su compañero que le habían atrapado por la espalda. _"¡Sasuke!…"_

Uzumaki Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, una sensación de haber aterrizado pesadamente sobre su cama le despertó hallándose sobre ésta vestido, tal como se había recostado la noche anterior apenas había salvado la caída en aquel barranco.

"…_Pero el único lazo que de verdad me importa eres tú… aunque no me veas en mucho, siempre volveré a ti"…_

Giró a un lado, viendo aquella fotografía que después de haberla mirado durante tanto por fin estaba cercana a volverse realidad: Si, sin duda él estaría vivo de lo de ayer. Sasuke seguía guardándole cosas, eso nadie se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Cada vez que se reunían pasaba lo mismo, siempre algo evitaba preguntase; y es que eran muy pocas veces aquellas en que alguien no los sentía: Los límites de Konoha, todos, estaban realmente resguardados de hace mucho, y no precisamente por ninjas de baja estirpe. Los rumores de una invasión de parte del Sonido junto a otras naciones pequeñas manipuladas por ella eran patentes en esos tiempos.

Naruto se puso de pie, entrando al baño para darse una ducha y lavarse los dientes. Llevaban una relación complicada: a larga distancia, viéndose muy poco y con un gran sueño como final: Él quería que fuese su compañero ante todos una vez mas y que reconocieran en Konoha que no es ni fue ningún traicionero; que viviesen misiones y estuviese en su nombramiento como Hokague… que regresase definitivamente. Sasuke por su lado, deseaba lo mismo aunque fuese malo para decirlo a cada rato, pero el rubio sabía muy bien que algo más estaba en la mente de su amigo. Desde que se habían encontrado de nuevo había comenzado un proceso donde Naruto era el único que veía a Sasuke, ya que este último no se dejó ni probablemente se dejaría ver por nadie que haya sido cercano hasta mucho mas.

Tsunade se lo tomó con calma, aunque el regaño a Naruto no se lo quitó nadie cuando pronunció le había ayudado como hizo, pudiendo verle cualquiera de otra nación y dando a entender a Konoha como negociante con Akatsuki -sería obvio con la reciente negación de la Hokague a ayudar a la causa general. Así, se comenzaron a comunicar: ambos se veían bastante en un principio, pero con la puesta de vigilancia eso se redujo, conservándose en silencio la conexión de la torre central con lo que era un espía en todos los bandos problemáticos hasta el momento. Sasuke se convirtió en el punto clave para acabarlos, Konoha en el apoyo en número para ello y Naruto la única conexión para hacerlo realidad…

-…La hoja ha limpiado su nombre con el resto de las naciones, pero ninguna está tranquila al faltar cuatro integrantes de Akatsuki: Uno es Sasuke y los otros son sus tres compañeros, los que reclutó para acabar con Itachi –terminó de explicar Tsunade, levantándose de su asiento.

El equipo de Gai estaba entonces de pie frente a su escritorio. No tenían buenas caras, era demasiada historia, demasiado tiempo trazándose y demasiado sin saber: tanto para la mayoría de Konoha como para el resto de las villas, la caída de Akatsuki tan solo con movimientos del país del fuego había sido supuestamente un golpe de suerte, no algo premeditado con _alguien_ más.

-Así que… -musitó Rock Lee, con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos bajo esas cejas excesivamente pobladas- Uchiha Sasuke estuvo detrás de todo esto siempre, junto a Naruto.

Tsunade asintió, al tiempo que Hyuuga Neji sonrió de medio lado:

-Pero aún así, ese sigue siendo un traicionero. Se ha largado con Orochimaru de cualquier modo.

-Quizás eso es muy drástico, Neji - le miró de reojo Ten ten.

Tsunade miró por el ventanal.

-Uchiha Sasuke tenía asuntos importantes que atender, ni caso meternos en eso, pero si tenemos su apoyo así como con Akatsuki, ahora con Orochimaru, es suficiente, que lo demás esté a línea que ya veremos qué hacer.

-¿Pero por qué Sasuke querría deshacerse de su maestro?, es decir, Orochimaru lo ha sido mucho tiempo ¿no? –preguntó Lee sin entender.

-Supongo ya le sacó todo lo que necesitaba –contestó la mujer resoplando.

Neji conservó su ironía:

-Pienso se le fue de las manos: con cómo es seguro quiso largarse y se encontró con que Orochimaru ni pensado tenía dejarlo ir, al final siempre le aceptó por una razón puntual: usarle, y él se dejó.

De pronto la puerta golpeó fuerte contra la pared. Naruto apareció, con un mal seño y pegando un portazo tras su espalda se paró frente al Hyuuga.

-Te equivocas, y no vuelvas a hablar así de él –el resto de los presentes se sorprendió de verle esa mirada-. Sasuke sigue siendo un ninja de Konoha, siempre se los he dicho y ahora él lo está asegurando.

La mayoría no comprendía la obsesión de Naruto por su ex compañero, y quienes lo entendían aún así no dejaban de sorprenderse de sus palabras, de cuanto confiaba y de cómo lo defendía de cualquiera. Neji cargó la mirada a punto de decir algo provocante, pero antes de eso Lee saltó, colgándose con un brazo de los hombros del rubio.

-¡Entonces está siendo de ayuda!, ¡y pensar que fuiste el único que jamás dudo de él, Naruto-kun!

Neji miro a un lado: _"No, no le creo nada al Uchiha, Tsunade es bastante confiada para tratarse de un traidor", _pensó mirando a la médico.

-¿Y cuánta gente sabe esto, Hokage-sama? –preguntó Ten ten.

-Los maestros de cada equipo, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, Shizune, dos miembros del grupo estratégico y de ahí, sólo lo necesario, el escuadrón ANBU. Ahora ustedes –contestó la aludida.

-¡Lo justo y necesario para poner en marcha un perfecto plan! –apareció Gai por la puerta sonriendo ampliamente. Tras él, su rival, Hatake Kakashi, que entró saludado.

-¿Y cuál será nuestra misión? –preguntó Neji.

-Así como el escuadrón ANBU y sus maestros participaron en el incidente definitivo contra Akatsuki, ustedes lo harán en el de Orochimaru.

Los tres jóvenes parecieron sorprendidos: Eso sería una misión de alto rango, fijo.

-¿Acaso no hay suficiente gente? –interrogó de nuevo Neji.

Gai se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Akatsuki era poderoso, pero eran pocos; Orochimaru en cambio tiene todo un ejército a sus espaldas y subordinados con técnicas tan impredecibles como las de Akatsuki mismo. Una persona con Taijutsu fluido, un Hyuuga con el Byakugan y una ninja que maneja explosivos y armas en grandes cantidades vienen muy bien contra tal número de enemigos.

Kakashi sacó una mano de su bolsillo para levantar un dedo.

-Así es, además Sakura irá como ninja médico, Shikamaru como estratega, Sai tiene habilidad con grandes bestias de tinta, nosotros los Jounin de por sí ayudaremos y el escuadrón ANBU será el apoyo. Además de esto tenemos al mismo Sasuke y su equipo de nuestro lado.

-¡Así es! –exclamó contento el portador de Kyubi.

-¿Y Naruto…? –preguntó Lee.

Hubo un silencio.

-Bueno… –Tsunade le miró y todos después-, imaginarán que sea como sea no habrá modo de evitar que vaya…

Unos humos salieron de la cabeza del rubio _"¿Qué insinúas, vieja?"_

En ese instante un informante irrumpió en la oficina.

-¡Hokague-sama! –exclamó, bajando la voz al ver a todos los presentes. Se quedó mirando para darse a entender.

La médica comprendió:

-¿Es sobre _él_?

-Si, Hokague-sama.

-No hay problema, infórmame.

-Uchiha Sasuke fue ayer visto en territorio nuestro durante la noche –todos miraron atentos al oír aquello-. Pero no estaba solo. Había demasiada oscuridad para reconocer quien era aquel con él que estaba –continuó el ninja-, sin embargo, una de las técnicas de Uchiha Sasuke por segundos reveló el protector de Konoha del segundo shinobi cuando lo protegió. Por lo visto algún traidor de nuestra villa está facilitando información a los del Sonido, Hokague-sama.

Naruto disimuló, tragando saliva con dificultad: el que le llamasen _traidor_ fue por instantes casi chocante.

Quitándose la expresión habló:

-¡¿Y atraparon a alguno de los dos?! –preguntó, buscando descartarse.

Tsunade miró al informante para que contestase:

-Escaparon. El incognito fue lanzado por Uchiha Sasuke lejos de nuestro alcance y a pesar de que se atrapó a este último, se deshizo de nosotros rápidamente al propinarnos una técnica que despidió a todos con una descarga de su mismo cuerpo. No hay registros de dicha técnica ni mucho menos de la usada con anterioridad para proteger a ese con quien estaba reunido.

Hubo un silencio que mataba a Naruto. Tsunade resopló, aparentemente tranquila:

-Gracias por informarme, puedes marchar.

-Es un placer, buenas tardes –y dicho esto, el individuo se retiró.

Naruto resopló aliviado mientras la mayoría volteó con cierto brillo de regaño al ponerle los ojos encima.

Entonces Lee cayó en cuenta:

-¡Oh!, ¡¿Ese incognito eras tú, Naruto?! –exclamó comprendiendo y entonces las miradas se fueron hacia él sin cambiar el gesto. Hubo silencio…


	4. Chapter 4

4

Pasada las siete de la tarde Naruto estaba reunido con Sakura y Sai en una de las calles de Konoha.

-Bien, Naruto, esto es para ti –la muchacha de claros ojos le extendía una canasta con comida-, me dijeron no andas con mucho dinero y vas ajustado con el ramen, así que te preparé algo para que puedas dormir bien, con hambre ni caso.

Naruto la recibió y abriéndola se encontró con lo que parecía, la verdad, demasiado para él solo.

-¿Tan poco dinero crees me queda? –sonrió forzadamente.

-Sé comes mucho, ni caso traerte un solo plato. Y no dejes, esa comida es delicada, la perderás de aquí a mañana.

-A ese paso engordarás –dijo Sai, con su sonrisa característica.

-Ya… -Naruto miró mal a su compañero de equipo, pero prefirió no contestarle. Sonrió-. ¿Por qué no me ayudan con esto? La verdad no traigo mucho apetito y se ve muy bien como para derrocharlo –los otros dos se miraron-. Vamos a mi casa.

Después de la caminata Naruto abría la puerta. Apenas pasaron Sakura tropezó con algo casi cayendo.

-Perdón, está un poco desordenado –dijo el rubio, prendiendo la luz.

Sakura sacó un tic cuando se encontró en medio de un montón de pergaminos y envases de ramen en el suelo, entre otros.

-Un poco… desordenado… ¿dices?

Sai, más entretenido que sorprendido del desastre recogió una lata del suelo con un kunai enterrado.

-Supongo éste fue el intento de abrir la lata de frutas número cien –bromeó al notar cientos de punzadas por todas las orillas. Naruto se acercó para ver a qué se refería, avergonzándose un poco de ello.

-Sí, eso es… lo pateé desde la cocina… creo… -intentó explicar.

Sakura resopló.

-Calentaré la comida mejor, luego te ayudaremos a ordenar un poco.

-¿Ayudaremos? ¿Yo también? –preguntó el de cabello negro.

-Sí, tú también. No pensarás dejarme a mi sola con Naruto, si quiera tenemos donde comer así que limpien la mesa por mientras –contestó la chica, autoritaria para que no se dijese más.

-Perfecto –dijo Sai con su sonrisa amplia, sin la mínima intención de negarse… por lo que se ganaba si lo hacía.

Instantes después un repentino grito de Sakura hizo que ambos chicos se asomasen por el vano de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Naruto! –chilló la de ojos verdes con una vena en la sien-. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Un sinfín de latas de fruta y kunais se habían caído encima de ella desde una bolsa en la pared. Sai se acercó, haciendo creer a Sakura que la ayudaría a levantarse e incluso ésta extendió su mano, sin embargo, el chico sólo se agachó al lado suyo para mirar el desparramo.

-¿Mas de tus intentos? Ahora entiendo porque te quedaste sin dine… –dijo, girándose al rubio sin ninguna expresión en especial, pero la joven le interrumpió dándole un golpe que le dejó la cara enterrada entre las latas.

"Estos hombres son solo escoria" pensó Sakura y se levantó con las manos en la cintura. Enseguida notó que ninguno de los pequeños tarros vertía líquido, tan solo escapaban pequeñas moscas por lo orificios hechos.

-¿Hace cuánto las tienes? Ya si quiera tienen jugo.

Naruto pestañeó dos veces y de pronto reaccionó:

-¡Ya veo, ese era el líquido que absorbía a cada rato!

-¿Me estás diciendo que limpiaste el jugo cada vez que lo veías y nunca se te ocurrió mirar la bolsa encima del charco?... -ante el silencio que obviaba la respuesta, su compañera puso una pésima cara. Naruto se largó a reír algo nervioso: "Si le dijese están ahí hace más de un año… y si le dijese que todas esas latas son culpa del teme de Sasuke…"

"Si, esa conservas estaban ahí por culpa de él.

Cuando se quedó dormido aquella vez me sonreí un poco, secándome la cara de mis lágrimas y quitándome de encima suyo. Definitivamente había acabado rematándole de nuevo con todo lo que le había hablado, pero cierto es que había conseguido me demostrase lo que estaba aún dentro de él… increíblemente. Ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de venir conmigo.

Terminaba de caer la noche y los ruidos de batalla estaban cesados. Me pregunté cuál invocación habría ganado: seguro la de Sasuke, al menos por el hecho de que nada había cruzado por donde estábamos. Tenía que esperar que él despertase de nuevo y que anocheciese aún más: la calma bélica y la oscuridad nos ayudarían a ambos. Pero con el paso del tiempo me dio hambre, y es que sentado ahí por tanto cómo no, y peor, seguro Sasuke también tendría al despertar aunque dijese lo contario… él seguro llevaba mucho más que yo sin probar bocado. Di vuelta mi bolsito de utensilios cayendo de todo, incluso unos siete cuescos de fruta que había comido antes de la misión. Al final apareció una lata redonda y pequeña, que avanzó unos centímetros y se volteó. La tomé: era de pepinillos y recordé se la había guardado a Chouji en una oportunidad, sin recordar ninguno de los dos su existencia… que raro él olvidase su preciada comida…

-¿Y cómo se supone abriré esto? –me pregunté susurrando. Y ahí fue cuando saqué un kunai e intenté hacerlo, y ni caso, no hubo forma. Era sorprendente que un ninja de elite como yo, si, porque lo soy, fuese derrotado por una lata de pepinillos, sobre todo con semejante hambre de por medio. Después de media hora la puse a un lado, dejando todo perforado el tarro que más encima comenzó a botar líquido.

Pasó largo rato. Mi emoción de haber encontrado a Sasuke era inmensa, y más aún al haberle visto ceder un poco: eso me daba ganas para agotarle mil veces más con mis palabras si era necesario. Me puse de pie y recogí la katana de él, limpiándola y poniendo mala cara cuando mi estómago reclamaba por comida. Al terminar miré un instante a Sasuke: Las líneas de sus lágrimas estaban marcadas en sus mejillas… y habían sido verdaderas. Me acerqué, quitándole el cabello de la cara y notando seguía muy pálido. Era extraña la sensación de palparlo y de poder hacerlo de tal modo. Desde que tenía recuerdos, siempre me decía que no me le acercase: "No me toques, dobe". Me reí al recordar su cara, porque a pesar de todo igual, en su mayoría, se dejaba. Pero… cuando se fue y después en ese encuentro en el escondite de Orochimaru… lo miraba y me parecía intocable, no porque fuese fuerte ni qué cosa, sino porque sabía no se dejaría nunca, y que si algún contacto tenía con él sería porque él lo hubiese querido y no precisamente para chocar su puño con el mío, sino para lo mismo por lo que esa vez me tocó:… para intentar matarme…

Un rato después pareció despertar. Sus ojos negros se abrieron apenas, pestañeando un par de veces al tiempo que fijaba el enfoque. Me observó unos segundos y pareció recordar, mirando a cualquier lado.

Iba a decir algo cuando se me adelantó:

-Ya me voy, es tarde y no intentes detenerme –dijo y se levantó. Se quejó entre dientes y de espaldas a mi separó la tela de las heridas, o eso creo.

Cuando caminó le tomé por el shimenawa.

-No bromees que sigues con lo mismo –dije sonriendo un poco nervioso de eso-. Estás agotado y debes tener hambre, ni en sueños lograrás cruzar, todo el límite debe estar más que vigilado y en tu estado…

-¿Qué estado? –me interrumpió él, con ese tonillo de restar importancia a lo que decía. Si quiera me miraba y esa inexpresión había vuelto a su rostro.

-¿Que qué estado?... –sé puse mala cara, porque era increíble cuan obstinado podía llegar a ser y como negaba todo. Pero las cosas salieron a mi favor cuando su estómago sonó: ¡lo sabía, no podía ser no tuviese hambre!, y más encima la cueva y el eco hizo que fuera muy notorio-. ¡Gané, tienes hambre! –exclamé y me reí. Le miré hacia arriba pero él había girado la cara, por un momento deseé de verdad que al otro lado de ese cabello hubiese un enfado avergonzado y no un rostro que no decía nada.

-No sabes cuantas veces he pasado hambre para seguir entrenando, quizás deberías hacer lo mismo –reaccioné y miré a un lado entristeciéndome, él me evitaba y no… claro que no sería la cara que yo esperaba con el tono en que habló. Cada vez que decía algo como eso me hacía sentir torpe, me hacía pensar que de verdad perdía el tiempo, pero me aseguraba que no, que no era así.

Caminó, tomando la katana que estaba apoyada en una orilla y le vi acercarse a la salida sin si quiera voltear… no, otra vez se estaba yendo… ¿Qué habían sido esas lágrimas entonces? ¡No lo había soñado! El impulso me llevó de nuevo a ponerme de pie para detenerlo, y esta vez le tomé del brazo que tenía herido acercándole con fuerza. Su rostro mostró dolor pero no se quejó en lo más mínimo.

-No tiene caso te largues ahora –le dije, poniéndome serio y mirando directamente a esos ojos-, tendrás que esperar si quieres salir vivo. No te mientas… te lo pido, sé sincero contigo mismo por esta vez tan sólo… ya no puedes negar que siempre he tenido razón… -mi corazón latía a una velocidad desmesurada en espera de una reacción de él. Sasuke se había vuelto demasiado impredecible y en mi mente pedí una y otra vez que el mismo que se había quedado dormido fuese el que decidiera. Pero él guardó silencio y se soltó de mí. Tragué saliva, sintiendo ya desesperación cuando le vi caminar a la cascada, sin embargo, justo antes de salir se detuvo. Mi corazón se paralizó mientras miraba esa espalda.

-Está bien, Naruto, me quedaré un poco más.

Sonreí y vaya…, suspiré interiormente. Momentos después estábamos sentados en la orilla de la caverna, uno al lado del otro. Entre lo que ya era casi noche pura parecía muy cansado en su silencio, porque no hablábamos, y me ponía peor aunque a él parecía darle igual. No sabía qué decir, todo lo percibía como tabú. Mi estómago sonó estruendoso y me ridiculicé, no obstante, él no dijo nada, como si no estuviese ahí a su lado. Como lo recordaba me hubiese fastidiado con todas sus ganas pero eso era distinto ahora después de todo. Un momento más y fue el turno del estómago de él. Hubo algo incómodo y giró la cabeza al lado contrario, como amenazándome que no fuera ni a reírme ni a decir lo más mínimo. Era tan frío… era peor que antes, mucho peor y parecía cabrearlo en serio era diez veces más fácil que cuando estábamos juntos.

Debía ir con cuidado, aunque no sabía qué hacer exactamente…

-¡Ya sé! –entonces recordé tenía algo, y rebuscando en los bolsillos encontré una golosina, pequeña y aplastada de tanto que había estado encima de ella. Sasuke volteó a ver por qué estaba contento y entonces le extendí lo encontrado.

-¿Qué es?

-Goma de mascar, ¡no hay nada mejor para engañar el hambre que esto ¿no?! -Sasuke miró sin ninguna expresión, pero al parecer no había visto uno de esos hace mucho tiempo. Lo tomó pero no lo abrió, y yo comencé a palpar el suelo en busca de la lata de pepinillos: El hambre me estaba lapidando y mis fuerzas para luchar con el tarro se habían recargado. Le sonreí amplio-. ¡Cómelo, yo por mientras abriré esto!

Miró lo que hacía y cuando encontré mi víctima volví a su lado. Ver cómo no se echó la golosina a la boca hasta que vio directamente que tenía algo más que comer, fue para mí una nueva prueba de que seguía siendo el mismo en el fondo… ese que a pesar de su cara de desinterés, compartía.

-¿Sabes? –le dije mientras enterraba de nuevo el kunai en el tarro-, la última vez de verdad pensé eras otro, pero ahora que te veo por un poco mas… -y refunfuñé cuando el envase no quería ceder. Él miraba al frente sin prestar atención a mi pelea campante-, ahora que vi la prueba definitiva de que no es así… hace un rato tú…

De pronto me quitó la lata, interrumpiéndome:

-Qué pésimo esto te supere –me dijo, mirándola sin mancharse en lo más mínimo con el líquido que se vertía.

Si, definitivamente no le había gustado para nada que hubiese desenmascarado así su interior, y mucho menos le agradaría se lo pronunciase a la ligera.

-Solo quiero decir… -seguí, sin enfadarme por su comentario-, que aunque pareces aún más difícil de carácter de lo que ya eras… te sigo sintiendo igual que cuando estabas en Konoha –y callé. No, no esperaba me contestase nada cuando dije eso, seguramente ni le interesaba demasiado después de todo, pero quería hacérselo saber.

Sentí su mirada unos segundos encima de mí, pero enseguida ya no:

-Tiene un sello pero lo rompiste, usuratonkachi –dijo, mostrándome la parte superior de la lata: ahí, y por entre todas las perforaciones había una especie de argolla por la cual cogerle.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al entender lo que significaba.

-¡No puede ser! –me enfadé conmigo mismo de lo ido que fui: ¿cómo no miré primero? Mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza, sin embargo, tomé la lata para abrirla bien cabreado. Intenté pero no podía tomar el aro, y además le faltaba un pedazo.

-Te digo rompiste el sello, dobe –me repitió él.

-¡Deja de tratarme como idiota! –me había salido un tic.

Entonces Sasuke tomó el tarro de entre mis manos de nuevo.

-Desde que te conozco te he dicho lo que eres –me dijo, sin poner la mas mínima expresión en su rostro mientras examinaba el tarro. ¡Ni me miraba!

Una vena explotó por mi sien.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo que soy?!

-Un usuratonkachi.

-¡Repítelo!

-Usuratonkachi.

-Teme… -gruñí picado por completo, pero aún así reaccioné a lo que estábamos haciendo y un nudo en mi garganta apareció: …discutíamos, y me llamaba de esos modos... como antes-, eres el mismo engreído de siempre… ¡dilo una vez más si es que te atreves!

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ahora… ¡ahora hazlo sonriendo arrogante!

Él entonces se detuvo de lo que hacía y me miró fijo a los ojos, notando cómo los míos se habían humedecido. Nervioso de esos azabaches guardé silencio, temblándome el seño al aguantar: Si, quería fuese como antes… lo quería de verdad. Que me llamase así, que me contestase y no sólo se diese la vuelta indiferente y amenazando con matarme… yéndose con Orochimaru… me convencía mas y mas que podía descubrir del todo al Sasuke que yo recordaba, porque estaba ahí aún, ¡no había duda!

Por segundos el teme pareció intranquilo, o eso quise creer, pues esa impresión desapareció al segundo.

-Llorón –cambió el insulto y siguió mirando la lata.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamé picado- ¡¿Y tú qué?! –enseguida reaccioné, arrepintiéndome de haber dicho eso sin pensar.

Sasuke levantó la vista para clavármela de nuevo, pero esta vez con disgusto y haciéndome preguntar si lo había arruinado todo.

-Cállate de una vez y abre el jodido tarro –y lo puso contra el suelo con fuerza: le había fastidiado, sólo bastaba escuchar su voz aún más intimidante de lo que de por sí ya era y su mirada.

Me coloqué nervioso enseguida, pero respiré pensando no estaba tan mal todo al ver no se había levantado para irse.

-…Jeh, ¿acaso te la ganó que me lo pides a mí?

Él sólo mantuvo la mirada encima mío, poniéndome peor. No era como antes en que su seño temblaba y se picaba conmigo, pero algo… un rastro había de eso en sus ojos.

-Más bien es a ti a quien te la ganó –dijo, volviendo su rostro a perder toda expresión y masticó el chicle girando desinteresado.

-Sí, claro, ¡ya verás como la abro! –me abracé a mi idea positivamente.

-Estoy observándote –me picó finalmente, así como sólo él podía.

No me parecería raro que me hayan salido humos al oír eso, y tomando la lata la golpeé contra el suelo, le enterré el kunai, recurrí a los churiken, a una piedra, a mis dientes mismos, hasta que por fin volteando me frenó, quitándome el tarro.

-Ya es suficiente, definitivamente no te la puedes –dijo tomando también mi kunai. Mi vena palpitó, pero cuando intenté tomar la lata para demostrarle que se equivocaba él la apartó, enterrando el kunai en uno de los tantos orificios que yo le hice por las orillas de la parte superior-. Usa tu cabeza –era curioso como su tono a pesar de ser mucho más frío que antes, se sentía igual que siempre-. No sacas nada con enterrar una y otra vez la punta: Al tirar la argolla la tapa se sale, por lo cual si empujas hacia esa dirección se soltará y saldrá, dobe –terminó, y apenas lo hizo con su brazo bueno el tarro cedió.

Me quedé callado, arrastrando mis dientes inferiores contra los otros una y otra vez a ver si mis venas se hacían menos notorias.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –refunfuñé después, pero Sasuke dejó el tarro abierto en el suelo sin contestarme-. ¿Acaso querías ver si había dejado de ser tan torpe? –añadí, para ver si se agarraba de eso para sacarme aún más de quicio; pero no…:

-Más o menos –contestó, sin burla y siempre punzantemente serio.

Esa vez apreté lo dientes con el pecho encogido. Miré el tarro, adentro yacían unos seis pepinillos medio rotos de tanta hoja que los atacó por allá y por acá. Tomándolo comí algunos y al acercarle el tarro él también lo hizo. Momentos después estábamos en silencio de nuevo.

-Una vez… -dije, cuando ya casi no nos veíamos el uno al otro por entre la oscuridad- me dijiste que tu destino era un hombre; hablabas de Itachi, de tu hermano. Sé lo mataste, cumpliste lo que querías… ahora hablas de acabar con Konoha… ¿por qué?...

-Eso no te importa –me dijo él simplemente, y no sé por qué tuve la impresión de que su mirada vaciló en una mezcla de rabia y desolación.

-¡Claro que me importa, eres mi mejor amigo, te siento como un hermano dattebayo!

Hubo silencio. En esos momentos y siendo que nunca viví ni viviré lo que es tener un hermano de sangre, me pregunté si lo que sentía por él era lo que daba la hermandad…

-Un… hermano… -susurró muy bajo Sasuke, mirando al vacio…

Había sido un pensamiento en voz alta. Y entonces me embelesé de nuevo con él, sin dejar de contemplarlo. Continuamente me pasaba y me pregunté de nuevo… si acaso debía aceptar de una vez que era como Gamabunta decía… que había escalado en mi interior por cada sentimiento hasta llegar más arriba del repelús, de la rivalidad, de la amistad… de la hermandad… más a la cima de cualquier otro sentimiento… hasta llegar al…

Hasta llegar al… "


	5. Chapter 5

5

El sonido de las latas era molesto; Sai las recogía del suelo, echándolas a una bolsa nueva para pasar a botarlas cuando él y Sakura se fuesen.

Esta última llamó entonces, colocando una fuente sobre la mesa.

-Ya está, vengan los dos –dijo, quitándose el delantal para sentarse a la mesa.

Comieron y Naruto hizo un gesto de gusto.

-¿La hizo tu madre? –preguntó, con la boca llena de delicia.

-Así es –contestó la joven.

-Pero eso ya estaba claro –habló Sai, con su sonrisa clásica.

Sakura estrechó la mirada enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es claro porque en la cocina tú us… -Naruto reaccionó tapándole la boca al instante. Sai miró tranquilo al rubio, ya se había acostumbrado a que de un momento a otro él o cualquier persona le prohibiese decir alguna cosa.

El de ojos azules sonrió forzadamente cuando su compañera mostró humos.

-E… es claro porque tú usas más condimento que tu madre, Sakura-chan.

Ella entendió, sonriendo un poco más tarde.

-Oh, sí, mi madre no gusta de las comidas muy sabrosas la verdad. Por cierto, recordé algo, ¿para cuándo se fijo la emboscada a Orochimaru?

Naruto soltó a Sai, resoplando al ver que ella misma había cambiado el tema por suerte.

-La verdad, no se ha fijado fecha, eso depende de lo que diga Sasuke.

Sakura enseguida cambió el semblante al oír ese nombre: Cuando lo hacían era también para ella una mezcla de emociones.

-Supongo Sasuke tiene que ver el momento que Orochimaru esté más vulnerable para que ataquemos ¿no? –caviló Sai.

-Sí, fue igual con Akatsuki –sonrío zorruno el rubio, hasta que vio la preocupación en su compañera y sonrió aún más-. Volverá, Sakura-chan.

La aludida devolvió el gesto, pero con preocupación.

-¿Eso crees? …l… ¿qué te ha dicho?

El aludido pensó unos momentos, recordando las palabras del Uchiha: …l quería más tiempo..., decirlo desanimaba a cualquiera.

-Dijo que ya casi estaba todo listo, que en poco estaría de vuelta –mintió.

Sai tragó:

-Aún no entiendo cómo podrá regresar; las otras naciones saben perteneció a Akatsuki y que incluso él mismo se encargó del bijuu de ocho colas. Konoha podría tener problemas por aceptarle de vuelta.

Sakura miró a un lado en silencio, pero Naruto conservó la sonrisa:

-Una vez todo haya acabado tendrá que ser presentado ante los demás países, ser proclamado por Tsunade y los consejeros mismos como la clave que permitió el exterminio de las dos amenazas que habían, al menos ese es el plan. Pero faltan detalles… lo del ocho colas es uno de ellos.

No dijeron nada más durante un rato, pensando cada uno por su lado. Sakura miró la foto del equipo siete sobre el velador de su compañero.

-Te interesa… -musitó la joven, sin quitar la vista del marco-, te interesa que él regrese… mucho, Naruto… tanto que a veces… me da la impresión de que…

Orochimaru se sentaba entonces en su trono, apoyando el codo en el descanso y sobre el dorso de la mano su mejilla derecha. Una frase idéntica salía de sus pálidos labios:

-… Me da la impresión de que en algo andas, Sasuke-kun.

La actual guarida del sannin estaba exactamente cinco metros bajo tierra, en territorios de la Villa del sonido pero cerca de los límites con el país del fuego. La entrada era uno de las destruidas edificaciones que desde hace un año y algo nadie había removido más que para buscar evidencias, esto de parte de ninjas de las demás naciones… y nunca habían encontrado nada.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en una mesita, unos metros a la derecha de su maestro y observando la llama de la vela a su lado fijamente:

-No deberías prestar atención a tus impresiones, pocas veces aciertas.

Kabuto continuó ordenando probetas sobre un largo mostrador al final del salón sin decir nada: desde que Sasuke traicionó a Orochimaru, exigirle que respetase a este último como solía hacer era incluso un riesgo.

El sannin soltó una de sus siniestras risitas.

-Mataste a tu hermano y te uniste a Akatsuki, pero antes de poder usarles como era tu plan Konoha los acabó, sin embargo, curiosamente tú y tus compañeros se salvaron al ser un equipo que en el fondo nunca se involucró del todo con los demás… ¿fue por eso que salvaron o por algo más, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó directamente el Uchiha.

-Que de un momento a otro, me ha venido la impresión de que contribuiste en ese incidente.

Kabuto miró de reojo para ver la reacción de quinceañero, no obstante, como Orochimaru, no pudo ver nada en él.

-Quiero acabar con Konoha, no contribuir con ella. Lo que dices es absolutamente incongruente con mis objetivos.

-Me traicionaste una vez, no me culpes por dudar de ti.

Sasuke retiró su vista del fuego, clavando sus profundos ojos en el sannin de forma intimidatoria. Cargó la voz un poco.

-No me interesa convencerte de nada, sólo el tiempo dirá tus sospechas son equívocas de nuevo.

Kabuto volteó con tres jeringas en su mano:

-Orochimaru-sama lo dice porque desapareces seguido y porque tus deseos son inciertos para nosotros. La verdad, creemos estás interesado en el chico del Kyubi.

El joven Uchiha si quiera se dio la molestia de mirar al de lentes:

-Taka y tú, Orochimaru, somos dos equipos trabajando juntos, pero no tenemos porqué darnos explicaciones. Yo tengo mis objetivos y tú los tuyos, que quede claro -y dicho esto volvió a fijar su mirada en la llama de la vela. Los otros dos presentes entendieron con eso que no habría más plática.

Fuego… Konoha en llamas… fuego…

"No… Konoha no sería lo que ardería en fogonazos. Mis objetivos…

Asesinar a quienes de verdad condenaron a mi clan: esos tres ancianos protegidos tras las sayas de todo el país del fuego… acabar con ellos vengando el sacrificio de Itachi, aquel sacrificio que se vio obligado a hacer. Mis objetivos… deshacerme de Orochimaru, una gran amenaza para la aldea. Mis objetivos… el renacer de mi clan.

Mi objetivo final… él.

En ese momento, en aquella cueva y al lado de Naruto vi las cosas que había dejado en el suelo por entre la oscuridad. Acercándome a ellas reuní frente a los dos los cuescos secos que habían.

-¿Qué harás? –me preguntó él, como reaccionando de lo que pareció un letargo cuando me moví.

Hice los sellos del Katon, y juntando un mínimo de chackra del que había logrado reunir desde que estaba en la cueva solté por mi boca apenas un hilo de fuego, encendiendo las semillas. Enseguida la luz alumbró la cueva.

-¡Vaya, al fin puedo ver mejor! –exclamó escandaloso Naruto, arrimándose un poco a la pequeña fogata; sin embargo, ese gesto se fue, callando. Miró la llama con repentina quietud-. Fuego, el país del fuego, Sasuke… sé te importa Konoha, no me hacen falta más pruebas… no sacas nada con mentirme a mi…

Mentirle a un "hermano"… a quien te conoce... Naruto lo era, y no me di cuenta cuándo tomó ese lugar en mi interior. Entonces le observé un momento. Seguía demasiado insistente, igual de torpe con las cosas simples, alegre y tenaz. Sin cesar de buscarme y sin perder las intenciones de convencerme… hasta que consiguió derribarme por completo… abriéndose paso hasta tocar mi interior, agarrándolo con fuerza para arrastrarlo a la mala hacia mi semblante. Eso había hecho hace un rato… y como desde siempre supe, él era el único que podría llegar a forjarlo. Al mirarlo veía a alguien completamente opuesto a mí en la mayoría de las cosas, al mirarlo veía al mismo crío de doce años, sólo que en un cuerpo que creció de un estirón, firme y capaz de cualquier cosa… siempre fue digno: Frente a mi tenía a mi rival, mi amigo, mi "hermano"… y… y muchas cosas más que aún no definía.

De un momento a otro, la calidez del fuego pareció hacerme bajar la guardia sin que quisiese.

-Konoha no me importa, pero tampoco quiero sea destruida –acepté por impulso mirando a un lado.

Naruto me observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y casi saltó hasta donde estaba. Su pecho pareció intentar controlar respiraciones de emoción.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡¿Tanto te costaba decir eso?! –gritó de lleno, de pronto con los ojos brillantes… húmedos. Desde que tenía recuerdos, habían temas puntuales que sabía siempre tocaban la sensibilidad de Naruto, pero en esos momentos eran tan simples las cosas que le hacían parecer a punto de perder el control… que caí en cuenta del grado hasta el cual le importaba cada cosa que dijese o hiciese.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho… de esas que antes de quedarme dormido me dieron hasta hacerme soltar todo.

-¿Por qué… por qué te importo tanto? –le dije, sabiendo ya se lo había preguntado alguna vez antes, hace mucho tiempo. Intenté parecer igual en temple, pero mi pequeña prolongación en la pregunta sabía le dejaría claro que aunque quería, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar negándole todo. Ya no lo quería… no quería seguir actuando, y el impulso de confesar mis intenciones con Konoha fue las consecuencias de ese deseo ya insostenible.

-Ya te contesté una vez eso –me dijo, con una tristeza que a pesar de todo no hundió su sonrisa-. Sasuke, tengo un lazo fuerte y eres tú. No lo dejaré, no mientras siga percibiendo que dentro de ti también está vivo. Confió en ti, siempre lo he hecho… porque a pesar de que peleábamos siempre, alcancé a conocerte, y cuando dijiste me matarías… aquella vez… ahora estoy seguro sólo presumías de poder hacerlo… pero no lo harías.

Cuando escuché esas palabras, trague saliva disimuladamente y giré para que no me viese la cara.

-Serás idiota –le dije, y no porque sus palabras fueran cursis, sino porque las decía de tal forma, con tal sinceridad que de pronto tuve un sentimiento de culpa, cosa rara en mi, un sentimiento de que no las merecía. Le hice daño, pero en vez de alejarse más se obsesionó conmigo, hasta lo herí, casi lo mato… pero siguió creyendo en mí, sin dudarlo ni un segundo: A él nunca logré convencerlo de que era un traidor después de todo.

-¡Hey, eso fue gratuito!, ¡¿por qué me llamas idiota ahora?! ¡Tú preguntaste, teme! –rezongó cruzándose de brazos. Le observé por el rabillo del ojo viendo su mirada encima mío. Naruto no había dejado de mostrar preocupación nunca, quería ver al Uchiha Sasuke que él conoció e incluso se había dejado insultar para ver si lo hacía como antes… "¿hasta dónde puedes llegar, Naruto?", me pregunté entonces.

-Eso eres –le dije, porque señalarle había hecho mis ojos se humedeciesen como los de él, era mi última opción. Al mismo tiempo me puse de pie ayudándome con la pared. …l me siguió con la mirada, volviendo el gesto afectado que había aparecido cada vez que intenté irme. Tomé a Chokuto y caminé hacia la salida.

-¡Sasuke! –me llamó-. ¡Lo aceptaste!… lo has hecho… vuelve a Konoha…

Seguía con la misma idea y me lo decía una vez más, en esta ocasión no lo exigía con enfado sino que tan sólo me miraba, con los ojos brillantes a la luz del fuego. Parecía arder en su pecho la llama del deseo de que le asintiese; pero volver a Konoha con él… era un estúpido sueño.

-Naruto –le dije volviendo al tono severo y volteé para mirarle inexpresivo-, sigo siendo el mismo que fue tu compañero, pero mis fines son cosas para las cuales no puedo ser débil, si lo soy, nunca los alcanzaré. No pienso volver a Konoha, mis objetivos son lo más importante para mí y estás soñando si crees me aceptarán de nuevo como un ninja en la aldea; ahora soy lo mismo que Itachi: un traidor en lista de objetivos a matar.

Cuando terminé de decir eso unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Naruto, pero lo hacía de impotencia. Al verlo constantemente luchando entre el autocontrol y el llanto supe que definitivamente no me gustaba verlo así, y peor, hacia que dentro de mi pecho algo se oprimiese… ¿de cuándo me importaba alguien llorase? ¿Siempre me había importado que él lo hiciese?, me pregunté.

-¡Si tan importantes son tus estúpidas venganzas, entonces deja que te ayude con ellas! –me gritó poniéndose de pie frente a mí. De pronto sonrió confiado, sin dejar su pecho de empujar lágrimas- … y entonces te mostraré cómo consigo puedas regresar… y no como un traicionero, sino como lo que nunca has dejado de ser… ¡un verdadero ninja de Konoha!

Le observé fijo, así como él estaba… hn, un verdadero ninja de Konoha. De nuevo tenía frente a mí esa mirada fiada, esa mirada que me decía estaba a punto de hacer una de esas promesas que no sé cómo siempre cumplía, fuese como fuese.

-Te lo juro, Sasuke… -agregó como deduje, cerrando su puño frente a mí para toparlo con el mío.

Aunque no lo demostré, me pasmé por unos segundos: No recordaba la última vez que hicimos ese gesto de compañerismo y sentí nostalgia.

Aún así, seguí impasible:

-Mis objetivos no son algo en lo cual puedas ayudarme.

-¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo! Regresa, Sasuke, déjame ser tu compañero de nuevo y no fallaré, ni en eso ni en la promesa que te acabo de hacer. Quizás no pueda ayudarte directamente, pero de hacerlo… ¡sabes que encontraré la forma y lo haré!

De pronto sentí eso que menguó cuando me marché de Konoha: el lazo que nunca fui capaz de romper porque en el fondo no lo quería, se mostró verídico. Era ese afecto, esa unión intocable para el mundo entero que tenía con el idiota de Naruto. Me estaba convenciendo, él y mi propio interior lo estaban haciendo. Pero demonios… que locura meter a Naruto en mis asuntos sabiendo era un problema incluso lejos.

Mi razón rectificaba:

-¿Y qué si te digo mi objetivo es matar a Tsunade? –le cuestioné en un tono seco-, ¿y qué si deseo destruir un país completo sin importarme todos los inocentes de por medio? Tengo suficiente poder para ello, te lo aseguro.

Naruto por un segundo pareció intimidado por cómo le observaba, sin embargo, cuando pensó lo que le decía, su rostro sonrió tranquilo y seguro.

-Sé jamás tendrás objetivos como esos, Sasuke.

Una vez más, lo atónito sólo se mostró en mi interior.

-¿Y por qué crees que no? –estreché la mirada impaciente: no lograba comprender por qué diablos él estaba tan seguro de mí, porque confiaba tan ciegamente-. No me has visto durante mucho como para estar tan seguro, Naruto -continué, pero el entonces transformó su sonrisa en aquella más sincera que le recordaba, aún con esas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Me lo dice mi corazón, Sasuke, con eso me basta. Sé no harías nada de eso, sé eres el mismo que conocí y tú mismo lo has dicho… ese ninja que se volvió mi más preciado lazo, no haría nada de lo que dices –terminó inclinando su puño un poco más.

En ese momento supe que jamás olvidaría esa cara de Naruto. Me molestaba sobremanera el saber me conocía tan bien en ese aspecto, pero fuese como fuese, no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo conmigo.

-Usuratonkachi… -susurré. Entonces tomé mucho aire, levantando mi brazo derecho que era el utilizable y nuestros puños se encontraron. Me fiaba de él más que de nadie… y una sonrisa de medio lado nació de mi confiada y segura, la misma que teníamos ambos cada vez que hacíamos esa mímica en el pasado. Estábamos reviviendo todo, y el pareció querer llorar de nuevo al verme sonreír así, pero lo contuvo con alegría, no quería le llamase llorón de nuevo. Mientras, yo soltaba el aire con un calor agradable en mi interior.

Volteé, volviendo a mi habitual semblante y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-Catorce de Febrero, Naruto, aquí mismo y al atardecer –dije viéndole asentir enseguida-, y también practica abrir una lata, pedazo de burro -agregué por gusto. Entonces salí de la cueva. Supe renegó picado pero fue un grito lleno de emoción lo que oí incluso superando el ruido de la cascada. Naruto era un caso… pero en mi interior, desde que nos convertimos en amigos [porque ante no], casi nunca me molestaba en serio que fuese así de energético.

Estaba lo suficiente firme para correr y avanzando me di cuenta que aliarme con él había sido una decisión muy impulsiva para el tiempo que me daba normalmente en tomar decisiones estratégicas… sin embargo, tenía un bienestar extraño de haberlo hecho. De ahora en adelante el método de humillarle ya no sería válido, tampoco el de amenazarlo o el de refregarle perdía el tiempo: volvíamos a ser compañeros. Entonces sentí al torpe de Naruto como si llenase una mitad vacía que tenía hace mucho… mi otra mitad…

Un poco más allá me vino una tontería a la cabeza: Catorce de febrero… el día de los "enamorados"… Karin lo repetía hace dos semanas cada vez que me veía y sin parar…

Vaya fecha que indiqué…"


	6. Chapter 6

6

—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto a tu servicio, Sakura-chan! —exclamó el rubio de pie frente a ella y tieso. Sai estaba a su lado.

—De acuerdo —levantó un dedo la ninja, apuntando—, Sai, te encargarás de todo el cuarto donde comimos. Naruto, tú limpiarás el baño —y puso mala cara—, no pretendo exponerme ni a mí ni a Sai a tus bacterias de quizás cuánto, si terminas pronto ayudarás a Sai. Yo me haré cargo de la cocina y tu cama.

Ambos chicos se movieron y Sakura salió con las latas, dejándolas en el recibidor. El rubio las miró de reojo con mala cara. En ese tiempo vació su monedero comprando tarros de fruta a ver si lograba abrir uno por el sistema que debía ser, pero siempre acababa enterrándoles el kunai para intentarlo un rato y luego abandonar… así con todas las de la bolsa. _"__Condenado Sasuke, ojalá nunca vea una lata de esas contigo cerca…" _

Sai recogió toda la porquería, comenzando a barrer y más tarde a sacudir. Sakura tarareaba. El rubio escuchaba su suave tono mientras sacaba las cosas del baño para limpiarlo. De pronto recordó:

"… _Te interesa que él regrese… mucho, Naruto… tanto que a veces… me da la impresión de que… sientes por todos… sientes mucho "_

Se detuvo, soltando el paño y apoyando sus manos a cada lado del lavatorio. Serio se miró al espejo frente a él, cargándose en sus brazos erguidos. _"__Sentir mucho…"_ repitió las palabras de la chica en su interior. En ese espejo veía al hombre que estaba seguro sería Hokage, no podía verse en ello sin su compañero observándole, sin que estuviese cada uno de los que le importaban. Algunos aunque quisiese no estarían, como su querido maestro Jiraiya, pero Sasuke no estaba muerto. No podía decir a nadie cuánto sentía por él porque seguro sería extraño para cualquiera, ya lo era porque siempre se sorprendían… y todos se lo decían, incluso, ahora, Sakura. Hace un año y algo Gamabunta había sido claro, dijo estaba seguro… pero el no, y comenzó a pensar de a poco que quizás si… ocurría que no sabía reconocer la diferencia entre el escalón de la hermandad y el que venía después, ocurría que no sabía el nombre de ese escalón ni mucho menos quería colocarle aquel que Gamabunta le había insinuado. Le perturbaba sólo pensarlo…

—¿Qué haces, Naruto? —le preguntó la de ojos verdes cuando escuchó el baño tan silencioso. Pareció preocupada al verle así—. ¿Estás bien?

Naruto reaccionó, quitando su vista del espejo para mirarle.

—E… estoy bien, Sakura-chan —se rió con naturalidad—, sólo descansaba un poco.

—¿Ya te cansaste? Vaya que eres poco energético cuando se trata de ordenar. Piensa es una misión, a ver si te animas —le dijo la joven, bromeando con una amable sonrisa y se fue a continuar con lo de ella. Naruto la siguió con los ojos, quitándose la fingida alegría que había puesto al instante.

"_Y si es así, ¿qué será de Sakura-__chan?... si lo mal interpreta, me odiaría… seguro no me querría ver nunca más… pero esto me pasa por no saber descifrarme, que idiota soy en esto_". Se enojó consigo mismo volviendo a girar la cabeza al espejo, encontrándose con su enfadado semblante.

Y al mismo tiempo que el portador de Kyubi hacía esto, kilómetros en la lejanía Uchiha Sasuke giraba la cabeza de un espejo un poco más grande, dando muerte una vez más a las ideas que salían de su mente… aunque sabía eran como una bandada de fénix.

"…_Creemos estás interesado en el chico del Kyubi"._

Esas palabras en ningún caso eran mentira. El tiempo había convertido a su mejor amigo en uno de sus objetivos, pero no para exterminarlo como a los demás, sino para algo, para algo que no se esforzaba para nada en cavilar. Simplemente era eso, un objetivo, y cada vez que venía a su mente cuestionarse la razón se ponía de pie o hacía cualquier cosa para bloquear las ideas. Su otra mitad estaba llena de hace un año y algo, y no lograba entender por qué cuando veía a Naruto en sus reuniones, se sentía indestructiblemente completo… ¿qué sería eso?

De pronto oyó voces, siendo interrumpido el silencio del cual disfrutaba. Agudizó su oído: Orochimaru y Kabuto. Por lo visto hablaban algo importante, así que atinando enseguida se acercó al escritorio de su habitación donde un ave muy pequeña e inmaculadamente blanca estaba picando semillas. Era un color demasiado puro para alguien como Sasuke, sin embargo, interrumpiendo su merienda la tomó y con cuidado la guardó al interior de su camisa. Salió de su cuarto, tomando su katana Chokuto para enseguida arrimarse por el pasillo. Se quedó a un lado, enculillándose para oír a quienes cruzando el vano se encontraban.

—Pero está claro que ya no tendremos que posponer más el ataque a Konoha, Orochimaru-sama —decía Kabuto mientras preparaba una inyección—. Prácticamente todos los países pequeños con militaría han aceptado la propuesta a cambio de no sufrir nuestra invasión, y el resto ya fueron sometidos o estaban de acuerdo con el deseo de hacer caer La hoja.

El Sannin reposaba sentado en su cama, bajo las grises frazadas.

—Perfecto, entonces sólo falta darles a conocer la fecha del ataque para que emprendan su viaje —se sonrió siniestro—. Separa nuestras tropas y manda una parte a cada nación que se esté uniendo por la fuerza, no me pueden dar conflictos así que será mejor estén controlados. A las demás envía representantes para que den instrucciones, nuestro objetivo será cumplido en cuatro días.

Al oír lo último, Sasuke estrechó la mirada: cuatro días era demasiado pronto. Por lo demás, había dicho dividiese las tropas para ser enviadas incluso quedándose sin protección completa él mismo temporalmente: Orochimaru, por alguna razón, definitivamente no quería ningún importuno, y la repentina decisión apuntaba a que había presión de por medio.

Kabuto asintió.

—Déjelo en mis manos, Orochimaru-sama. Pero una pregunta, ¿acaso no debería hablar con Sasuke-kun la fecha de la invasión? A fin de cuenta estamos trabajando con Taka porque también él quiere a Konoha destruida.

—A Sasuke-kun no le interesa precisamente todo Konoha, más bien quiere el alma de ésta: los líderes.

El Uchiha reaccionó al instante, _"¿__cómo diantres lo sabe?"_ pensó.

—¿Los líderes? —repitió Kabuto, volteando a su maestro sin comprender.

Orochimaru observó a su fiel subordinado con una de esas sonrisas que dan miedo.

—Como vimos desde un inicio, Sasuke-kun se ha reservado los detalles del por qué quiere Konoha destruida, sin embargo, con la muerte de Itachi supuse la razón es que se enteró de toda la verdad.

Kabuto pareció pasmado.

—La verdad… ¿_esa_ verdad?

—Sí, la verdad de por qué Itachi exterminó a todo el clan Uchiha.

En ese instante el que espiaba abrió los ojos de par en par: Acaso… ¿acaso Orochimaru y Kabuto siempre habían sabido sobre eso también? La respiración de Sasuke se agitó, apretando los puños y poniendo todo en intervenir sus emociones de ira para no ser percibido, ¡¿y es que de cuántas personas más se enteraría sabían también la verdad mientras él era el único ignorante?! ¡No podía ser verdad!

—¿Y eso es definitivo? Para haber recibido semejante noticia está demasiado tranquilo ¿no? —preguntó sorprendido el ninja médico.

—Más bien, sabe controlar de sobra sus emociones. No hay otra razón para que Sasuke-kun se decidiese de un día para otro a destruir Konoha. Su corazón se mantenía impregnado de odio gracias a Itachi, tras la muerte de él se debería haber aplacado un poco, ¿no crees, Kabuto?

El aludido lo pensó y acercándose a otra mesa unió el líquido de un frasco pequeño con el de la inyección.

—Ya veo. Sasuke-kun parece en cualquier caso igual o peor, y eso se explica tan sólo con su teoría: supo la verdad, de modo que la tristeza y culpa de haber matado con sus propias manos a su único hermano generó un nuevo rencor, esta vez hacia los responsables de que Itachi se convirtiese en un sacrificio: los ancianos del país del fuego.

El Uchiha, inhalando apenas y escuchando cada palabra, entonces sólo pudo aguardar su rostro bajo el flequillo. _"¿__Por qué fui tan… tan…?"…_

Orochimaru miró la espalda de su fiel subordinado.

—Pero ese no es el real problema.

—Así es —afirmó entendiendo el otro—. Si Sasuke-kun sólo quiere a tres personas, lo más probable es que no le interese participar en la invasión a Konoha, ¿pero entonces por qué ofreció alianza si puede ir y asesinar a esos ancianos cuando quiera él solo? Por muchas escoltas que hayan, él sabe bien no son nada que le detengan —ante el silencio de Orochimaru, Kabuto volteó, viendo en su mirada el camino para encontrar la respuesta—… Una… ¿cortina de humo?...

—Eres muy perspicaz, Kabuto —mostró su clásica sonrisa el otro.

Sasuke estrechó la mirada. _"__Tsk, demonios…"_, se dijo, y es que era obvio: Orochimaru desconfiaba demasiado de él como para no ponerse a descifrarlo todo. Ya sabía su objetivo verdadero y de a poco comenzaba a ver cómo lo descubrían. Tal como estaba oyendo se ponían las cosas, seguro habrían conflictos que echarían a perder todos los deseos de su alianza con Konoha.

—Ya lo pillo —habló Kabuto—, si quiere una cortina de humo significa hay alguna razón por la cual Sasuke-kun no quiere Konoha le tome mas tirria, y sin duda matar a sus líderes lo sería con seguridad. Aún así —dudó—, Sasuke-kun continúa siendo dentro de todo un crío, puede sea verdad quiere a Konoha destruida sólo por capricho.

Orochimaru miró la inyección con la cual el de cabello plata se había acercado.

—No, Sasuke-kun no hace nada innecesario —aseguró tomando de la bandeja del ninja médico una cuerda, la cual amarró alrededor de su brazo alistándolo para la inyección—. Es puntual: si los culpables son ciertas personas, su venganza sólo caerá sobre ellos, todos los demás no le interesarán en lo más mínimo.

Kabuto tomó la jeringa.

—Aún así habrá destruido en gran parte al país del fuego si acaba con quienes la sostienen, por lo cual para usted seguirá siendo de utilidad. Es una gran parte del trabajo en cualquiera de los casos.

—Sí, es una ventaja, sin embargo, el querer usarnos como una cortina tras la cual conseguir sus objetivos también puede tener un giro negativo, después de todo ya me traicionó una vez —dijo el Sannin, mirando al frente mientras la aguja se enterraba en su piel—. Sé muy bien confiar en Sasuke-kun es un error, pero cuales quiera sean sus intenciones no tengo opción, mi tiempo de fortaleza será muy corto.

Kabuto asintió, resplandeciendo sus lentes con la luz de vela en la mesita.

—Está es la última suministrada, Orochimaru-sama, las que le asegura el periodo.

El de ojos profundamente negros giró entendiendo todo. Dentro de su camisa seguía acurrucada el ave y con ella se alejó a pasos gatunos hacia las afueras de la guarida. Ya pisando el polvillo del exterior su cuerpo tembló espontáneamente.

—Maldito seas… —gruñó cuando por fin pudo liberar su cólera. Golpeó con el costado del puño un árbol—. Lo supiste siempre, Orochimaru, tú y ese revive muertos… sentiré gusto cuando los dos también dejen de existir —se obligó a susurrar, con rencor y el rostro bajo el flequillo. Sí, parecía todos estuvieron al tanto menos él desde siempre. Se reían de su ignorancia, le observaban y no cabe duda pensaban "pobre crío, asesinará al único que de verdad vale la pena en su vida y si quiera lo sabrá". _"¡¿__Por qué?!"_ pensó una vez más, con impotencia, esa que a solas apedreaba con inyecciones de control. _"¿__Por qué no fui capaz de abrir los ojos antes de que fuese tarde?, ¿por qué no fui capaz de ver tu engaño, Itachi?". _Apretó los parpados.

En ese instante el ave salió de su prenda, sobrevolando libre por encima de él hasta que bajó de nuevo, quedándose en el suelo. Al notarle Sasuke se obligó a volver en calma, permaneciendo quieto unos instantes hasta que su respiración estuvo pasiva de nuevo. Recordó a qué había salido y agachándose sacó una pluma y un papel en blanco. Escribió unas palabras mientras ordenaba su mente, y empequeñeciendo el mensaje lo amarró a la pata derecha del diminuto ser vivo.

—Ya estás —dijo con su serenidad habitual un poco recuperada. El ave le dio la espalda preparándose, y haciendo el Uchiha unos sellos encerró por segundos entre sus palmas al mensajero. _"__Ve con Naruto y tarda lo menos posible…"_ Apenas alejó sus manos el pajarito salió casi como un proyectil por los cielos, derecho hacia Konoha: Cargándolo con un jutsu sencillo el ave era tres veces más vertiginoso.

Miró unos instantes el cielo por el cual se había ido el mensajero, notando la inmensa luna encima de él. Recordó que siempre tras salir de la cueva del Valle del fin la contemplaba y por momentos le daba la sensación de tener absoluta similitud con ella. Naruto se lo había dicho una vez y aunque le había parecido torpe el compararlo con semejante astro sin razón aparente, la idea había quedado en su mente hasta ese mismo momento. El portador de Kyubi sabía que la luna era infinitamente misteriosa, así mismo, Sasuke era consciente de que su mejor amigo percibía muy bien omitía cosas: El rubio no sabía la verdad de Itachi ni por tanto la de él mismo, no estaba al tanto de que su venganza y odio había nacido de un engaño, y mucho menos era consciente de que las personas responsables de que Uchiha Itachi hiciese eso estaban en su mira sin posibilidad alguna de escapar. ¿Cómo diablos se lo iba a decir cuando se trataba de los sostenedores de Konoha y él le había dicho no pretendía destruirla? Y es que era verdad, no lo intentaba, pero en cierto modo lo estaría haciendo.

"_Hn, dobe, seguro me odiarás en cuatro días. Ojalá tu dura cabeza comprenda", _pensó bajando la mirada. Girando ingresó de nuevo en la guarida, atravesando por todos los pasillos que despistaban a cualquiera que no conociese. Ya oía una voz chillona incluso aún lejos, y llegando por fin a la puerta a la cual se dirigía la abrió sin preámbulo.

—Ya dejen de pelear y pongan atención los tres, ahora —mandó, poniendo orden. Ahí, sentado uno y riñendo los otros estaban Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, sus camaradas que enseguida le miraron acallándose.

En un pasillo cercano, el sannin y Kabuto terminaban sus cavilaciones.

—Uzumaki Naruto —aseguró el primero, con sus serpentinos ojos sobre su sirviente.

—Sin duda viendo sus conclusiones, Orochimaru-sama. Después de todo desde que fijamos los ojos en Sasuke-kun, siempre supimos ese problemático es el único que puede pintarle al menos un poco de color el mundo.

Orochimaru dejó un silencio y sonrió de medio lado.

—El corazón más bien, y hace más que pintarlo, ¿no te parece, Kabuto?

El aludido le miró extrañado, sin comprender el tono con que lo dijo.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—El chico del Kyubi es también quien mantiene viva la luz del verdadero color de Sasuke-kun por entre todo el negro del rencor, pudiendo hacer se expanda magníficamente, hasta hacerlo brillar, hasta incluso impregnarlo con una capa del tono del corazón de él mismo —dio una de esas sonrisas que dan escalofríos cuando Kabuto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creérselo—. Sí, quiero decir que no sólo lo pinta, también lo agita, hace vibre, se comprima y se detenga por segundos...

—Usted habla de que ahí hay… —titubeó el otro abstraído.

—Exacto —y los ojos de Orochimaru parecieron asomar instinto asesino—, y es mutuo, algo despreciable siendo que sigo mirando a Sasuke-kun como mi irremplazable contenedor ahora que volvió a mí.

"_Orochimaru está seguro, ellos entonces…" _musitó en su interior Kabuto, sintiendo cómo esos ojos de serpiente le partían el control sin si quiera estar siendo enfocado directamente. Dejando a medias lo que hacía, salió de la habitación con apuro.

"_Hay que deshacerse del chico del Kyubi" _

_"Continuará..."  
_


	7. Chapter 7

7

Aquel portador estaba entonces terminando de limpiar el baño de su casa.

—Listo, ya está hecho —resopló, poniéndose las manos en el inicio de su espalda, adolorido de tanto estar agachado. Tomó una bolsa con basura e iba a salir del cuarto cuando un suave cantar detuvo sus pasos. _"¡Sasuke!"_ supo enseguida, ya que siempre era el mismo mensajero el que le enviaba. Se acercó a la bañera y corriendo la cortina vio a la inmaculada ave en el vano de la ventanita.

—¡Bienvenido! —expresó contento. Cada vez que veía ese ser sentía una alegría inmensa, porque al menos una letra vería de su compañero. No siempre era para acordar una reunión, pero aún así esa emoción venía a él con ímpetu. Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño pajarito y saliendo lo dejó en la mesa de centro.

Sakura y Sai se acercaron enseguida al verlo.

—¡Qué cosa más linda! —exclamó la chica, mirándole de cerca— ¿cómo le has atrapado, Naruto?

—No se atrapa, es un mensajero —dijo el de ojos negros, sin ánimos de ser odioso, pero su esencia era así, lástima. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de pasar a más Naruto le mató los ánimos:

—Es de Sasuke —contestó sonriendo el rubio.

Enseguida la de ojos verdes reaccionó.

—¿De él, dices? —musitó, aquietándose. Observó el ave unos segundos, pasando su expresión a una tristeza esperanzada— Es… un animalito muy frágil ¿no? —ella, lástima, no había podido ver a Sasuke en otra faceta que no fuese la que le quedó en el encuentro de la guarida de Orochimaru. A veces no creía que fuese verdad podría volver, y ver que un pajarillo tan delicado lo comprobaba le llenaba de emociones infinitas: _"Te fuiste a la oscuridad pero envías un ave luminosa como esta" _pensó encantada.

Naruto se acercó, sentándose con los demás y dejando un poco de comida para el visitante sobre la mesa.

—Sí, pero su tamaño es lo de menos, Luna es muy resistente y rápida.

—¿Luna? —repitió Sai.

Naruto asintió contento mientras quitaba el mensaje de la pata del animalito que picaba semillas.

—Es hembra y se llama Luna, yo le puse así porque es tan blanco que parece brilla, como la luna —de pronto pareció pensativo, quedándose sus azules fijos en el pájaro—, además… porque es de Sasuke… y él es… como, la luna… —susurró.

Sakura lo miró, así, ido como estaba su compañero y sintió algo se oprimió en su pecho, pero de modo doloroso. _"Naruto… tú, a Sasuke…" _se dijo en su interior. Lo venía pensando de hace unos días, ¡pero no quería creer que existía esa posibilidad!

Una risita de Sai sacó a ambos del letargo.

—Diciéndolo así parece que estuvieras enamorado del Uchiha, Naruto.

Hubo un silencio en el cual el aludido se le quedó mirando estupefacto: su corazón se acababa de paralizar. La joven, al verle así no dejaba de sentir crecían mas y mas sus impresiones, floreciendo unos inevitables celos de sólo pensar que esa ave se paraba en las ventanas de Naruto y en ningunas otras.

—Parece tu tontería va en aumento, Sai —dijo ella, casi cortante. El rubio reaccionó mirándole algo asustado:_ "Sakura-chan…" _

Sai pestañeó dos veces, como sin entender.

—Pero si esas cosas existen, ¿sabías? —Insistió, sonriendo como sólo él mientras levantaba el dedo índice—. Piénsalo, a mi al menos no me extrañaría para nada que Naruto sintiese algo así por Sasuke, después de todo, el modo en que piensa en él, en que lo protege, lo contento que se ha puesto con sólo ver este pájaro, ha de ser sin duda am… —no pudo terminar debido a que Naruto le tapó la boca. Sai le miró, una vez más que lo callase, una vez menos, en fin.

El rubio rió con una mal actuada naturalidad.

—Definitivamente hay que ponerte cinta en la boca, Sai, eso que dices está peor que llamar "gordito" a Chouji en su cara o que decirle a Sakura-chan que su comida es mala… o que… —se calló cuando los ojos de su compañero le decían no era ninguna necedad lo que había dicho. Tragó saliva:

"… _y no creas soy el único que está seguro de ello…"_ recordó entonces las palabras de Gamabunta hace un año y algo atrás. Observó unos momentos más los ojos de Sai, dejando la forma de estos y encerrándose sólo en esas pupilas negras; fue entonces que vio las de Sasuke. Enseguida lo soltó. "¡_Lo veo en todos lados!"_, se gritó sonrojándose. Tomó asiento con brusquedad, poniendo sobre la mesa el papel arrugado que tenía en su mano cerrada.

—Bien, mejor… mejor veamos que dice… —tartamudeó con la cara bajo el flequillo—… ustedes saben, así que veámoslo juntos —agregó, intentando controlar los nervios.

Sakura ni pensó en lo de que su comida era mala. Observó al portador de Kyubi con gravedad: Ya estaba dicho, sólo bastaba ver esas reacciones, una tras otra sin detenerse, ¡y siempre había sido así! Se preguntó porqué fue tan torpe de nunca ver cómo eran las cosas, se preguntó porqué no prestó atención antes al comportamiento de Naruto. Y le molestaba sobremanera, sin embargo… _"Sin embargo, somos un equipo… ¿qué debería hacer?", _fue la última cuestión que surgió en su mente, aquella que definiría la amistad que parecía estaba a punto de tener una razón para romperse.

Sai optó por dejarlo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Genial, veamos entonces que tal la caligrafía de Sasuke-kun —y conservando la expresión abrió el papelito. Quedaron en silencio cuando sólo se encontraron con unos signos extraños.

Naruto reaccionó.

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido, es que es una clave! —levantó el rostro aparentando estar como siempre. Hizo unos sellos para dar cierta forma al flujo de chackra de la palma de una de sus manos, y rosando ésta con el papel los trazos faltantes aparecieron.

Apenas vieron lo escrito, los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par.

* * *

_Éste capitulo era corto así que subiré pronto el que viene. Saludos._


	8. Chapter 8

8

Cayendo la noche del día siguiente, Uzumaki Naruto se alistaba. Cruzó varias calles de Konoha y se hundió por el bosque, los matorrales y la poca luz ofrecida por la luna. Llevaba puesta la capa de su compañero, la que la última vez puso sobre sus hombros antes de lanzarlo como una colilla de cigarro al precipicio. _"Teme…",_ pensó al recordarlo.

Pisó entonces el puente del Valle del fin, atravesándolo para luego bajar a los pies de la cascada. Se arrimó a un lado del agua descendiente y ubicando el reducido sector que sólo una delgada gaza transportaba, cruzó, introduciéndose en la cueva mojándose tan sólo un poco el cabello y los hombros.

—Aún no llega —susurró al ver vacio dentro. Estuvo un momento quieto y luego se sentó, abriendo el papel que Luna le había llevado:

"_Los planes de Orochimaru van para cuatro días más. Te veo mañana, al atardecer y donde siempre. Sasuke"_

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Llegará el día en que parezca le escribieses a un amigo y no a un informante —susurró mientras alzaba sus cejas.

Pasó un cuarto de hora más. Por lo visto el ataque de Orochimaru venía en serio, y el pulso de Naruto se aceleraba de sólo pensar que tras eso Sasuke podría regresar de una vez por todas a La hoja. Sonrió amplio, con felicidad, hasta que unas palabras venidas de su mente la redujeron:

"…_Piénsalo, a mi al menos no me extrañaría para nada que Naruto sintiese algo así por Sasuke, después de todo, el modo en que piensa en él, en que lo protege, lo contento que se ha puesto con sólo ver este pájaro, ha de ser sin duda am…"_

Parecía tener tiempo para pensar no era bueno, pero esta vez quería hacerlo. Apretó los puños y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro: Se estaba engañando, si, porque definitivamente la palabra que no dejó Sai pronunciara no era ni amistad ni amnistía, ni amparo, ni ambigüedad, ni amabilidad ni nada como amarrar, amedrentar o amenguar, que eso si quiera estaba en el contexto. No señores, era _"am…"_ intentó decirlo en su mente, era _"amo…"_. Como no funcionaba en su interior, lo intentó con su voz:

—Am, amo… amo… ¿mi amo? Bah, no —resopló—. Vamos, que era "Amo..."… A, m, o, r —terminó por deletrearlo con un escalofrío silencioso— ¡¡¡Que es amor, ya acéptalo de una vez, baka!!! —gritó, realmente fuerte con ayuda de dos bunshin que si quiera se dio cuenta cuanto necesitó hacerlos para poder lograrlo. Hubo un mutis en que las dos réplicas se sentaron al lado del original, allí, en medio del suelo para quedarse pensando.

De pronto abrieron los brazos:

—¡Ahhh! —suspiraron los tres con gusto, inclinándose hacia atrás para recostarse en el suelo.

Uzumaki Naruto sonrió como si se hubiese liberado de algo que le ahogaba insistentemente.

—¡Creo que me siento como nuevo! ¡Gracias chicos!

—¡De nada, nos creas para lo que necesites! —contestó uno de los bunshin.

—¡Además también nos sentimos bien! —agregó el otro, suspirando de nuevo.

"_Supongo lo mejor es que lo acepte de una vez"_ pensó en su interior, _"mejor eso antes que seguir engañándome sobre algo que hace mucho sé, sobre esto que quizás hace más de un año y algo ya tengo claro". _Miró la roca encima de él, cerrando los ojos con sosiego y sin borrar su sonrisa. Decir la palabra "amor" era casi una crucifixión, pero después de dicha y aceptada de una buena vez parecía de verdad tenía un peso menos encima. Y si, estaba la otra parte de la historia: ser correspondido. Sasuke había sido su amigo y rival desde hace mucho, ni caso hacerse ilusiones; y no, no le importaba, podía vivir con ese inmenso amor guardado con tal de no arruinar la relación y visión de Sasuke hacia él. A fin de cuentas… siempre había sido así, siempre había sido un sentimiento que existía silencioso dentro de su pecho. Giró su rostro un momento, apreciando el aroma de su amigo en la capa que llevaba puesta. _"Teme…"…_

—Un amor platónico, eso eres… —dijo, sintiendo esa paz interior que sin darse cuenta era algo que anhelaba mucho.

—¿Acaso te has enamorado, dobe? —la grave voz de Sasuke casi le sacó el corazón, abriendo los ojos de golpe tanto él como sus dos bunshin. Y ahí lo vio, de pie unos centímetros más arriba de donde su cabeza descansaba—. No es extraño, ya estás en edad y con lo ido que eres —agregó el de cabello negro azulado con su inexpresiva cara de siempre.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta más allá de las sienes y sentándose en el suelo tanto sus copias como él apuntaron al recién llegado.

—¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, teme! —exclamaron los tres.

—Que más débil te quedarás si andas pensando en esas cosas de crío.

Una vena apareció en la sien de los rubios: ¡Era increíble fuese semejante amargado el que acababa de reconocer como dueño de su corazón!

—¡Que aguafiestas eres! —le dijo con su rubor y vena en la sien. Mientras, el Uchiha sacó un pergamino, comenzando a abrirlo—, ¡puedo ser fuerte aún con eso, porque yo, Uzumak…! —se calló cuando vio al Uchiha detenerse secamente. Hubo silencio— … ¿Sasuke?...

Otro momento y el de mirada profundamente negra volvió a moverse, continuando con lo que hacía y agachándose para extender frente a ambos el pergamino.

—Ósea que —habló por fin—, ¿en su defecto te has enamorado? —preguntó, perdiendo de pronto la chispa de picar al rubio que traía.

El aludido pensó unos segundos, dándose cuenta que había obviado lo estaba con lo último que había dicho_. "¡Demonios!",_ los tres Naruto se taparon la boca en un gesto inertico, sin embargo, el hecho de no poder ver el rostro de Sasuke bajo sus cabellos y como no se había burlado de él le inquietó, sin hallar que decir.

—Pu… pues —tartamudearon los tres—… así parece… —dijo el original, avergonzado y confundido del comportamiento de su compañero.

Sasuke dejó un silencio y recién habló:

—Ya veo.

—…

Aquella escueta respuesta dejó al rubio casi paralizado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Incluso tuvo la sensación de que el Uchiha había usado mas fuerza de la debida al estirar el papel. Sintió nervios y de pronto vino la pregunta: ¿Podría acaso Sasuke enamorarse? Y vaya tontería, claro que si, era humano a pesar de que daba la impresión de que no. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había imaginado a su amigo en esas al siempre bloquearse la palabra "amor", pero ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos esa interrogante había venido enseguida. ¿Habrá estado él conquistado alguna vez? Si lo estuvo seguro fue correspondido, con tanta admiradora que infaltablemente anduvo tras él mientras eran equipo, pero… incluso con ese recuerdo, siempre le veía desatendiendo admiradoras, tampoco le vio con nadie ni escuchó lo hubiese estado, y cuando se fue… ¿Sasuke habría estado con alguien mientras no lo vio?

Tuvo una turbación repentina, pero se atrevió a preguntar:

—Acaso, tu…–musitaron sus réplicas, diciendo una palabra cada una. Cayó en ello y mirando mal a los bunshin los hizo desaparecer—… ¿acaso… tu también lo estás?

Sasuke hizo su clásico sonido engreído.

—Hn, quien diría terminaría hablando tal simpleza contigo —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Esas cosas no vienen conmigo, subnormal, de hecho ni me interesa.

El rubio le miró con atención. Por lo visto seguía igual que como lo recordaba: pasota de todo lo interesado en él. Sintió un poco de calma, no obstante, el tono con que le contestaba no dejaba de inquietarle de nuevo. Quiso ver el rostro de su rival pero parecía él no quería darle la oportunidad.

Se rió, queriendo relajar esa tensión que de pronto había caído.

—¡Bueno, cuando te toque engancharte de alguien tendrás que reconocer frente a mí que no es ninguna simpleza!

Sasuke pareció de pronto destemplado y áspero:

—Vaya, por lo visto te ha dado fuerte —dijo con un tono que no fue molestoso, sino más bien de una ironía demasiado punzante. El de ojos azules acalló su risa enseguida: En todo el tiempo que había pasado reuniéndose con su rival, había probado una y otra vez cuan estable era o aparentaba ser, ¿por qué ahora de pronto y le parecía tan claramente disgustado?

Mientras Naruto no dejaba de pensar, en vista de que ya había caído la noche Sasuke reunió unos maderos que estaban al fondo de la cueva, encendiéndolos con su técnica. Tras hacerlo se sentó en una orilla, lejos de su compañero y frente al fuego sin decir nada. Esa tensión no se iba, el de cabello negro azulado la provocaba con su sola presencia. _"¿Por qué me hastío?" _se preguntó éste último, manteniendo su enfadado semblante lejos de la visión del rubio. De pronto y se le había arrebatado el humor, y si, había sido el tema que sin darse cuenta él mismo había iniciado. Cuando escuchó fuera de la cascada el grito de los tres Naruto y luego, cuando oyó su pensamiento en voz alta no le había importunado, pero cuando quedo claro que el rubio si estaba enamorado… _"¿qué demonios?". _Y sentado ahí, con las piernas a medio flexionar y con Chokuto entre ellas, acababa de comenzar lo que sería uno de los cuestionamientos más grandes para Uchiha Sasuke, casi tan confuso como fue el enterarse de la verdad de Itachi. Y no era sólo eso, era también el hecho de que fuese un sentimiento excesivamente difícil de controlar, simplemente no podía, por más que intentaba menguarlo de su semblante no sabía cómo, y la razón era que una emoción semejante jamás la había sentido y mucho menos sabría domarla por perspicaz que fuese. Prefirió quedarse callado a ver si no lo hacía peor. Así paso un par de minutos; el dedo índice de su mano derecha golpeaba una y otra vez el envaine de la katana, con apuro, con disgusto. Sólo reparaba en que ojalá Naruto fuese lo suficientemente despistado para no taparlo en preguntas.

Pero bien, el rubio no sentía la vibra de Sasuke… ¡sino que le estaba aplastando! Estaba lejos de ser algo desapercibido y aún más confundimiento le provocaba. _"¿Qué pasó? ¿Le hice enojar con mi pregunta?" _pensaba, pestañeando al tiempo que esa tensión en el aire le ponía peor.

Optó por lo sano: picar al Uchiha.

—¡Vaya, creo encontré la mejor forma de cargarte, teme! —exclamó entre risas, y acercándose a cuatro patas a su compañero intentó verle el rostro, sin embargo, el de tez nívea giro aún más. Naruto no supo cómo actuar: No, ahora no estaba la aprensión de que Sasuke se fuese si le sacaba de casillas, pero lo cierto es que si quiera entendía como había llegado a provocarlo tan en serio. En un nuevo intento le quiso correr un mechón de cabello, pero esta vez su amigo le agarró la mano sin voltear para nada. Naruto alzó una ceja— ¿Se puede saber por qué de pronto te has puesto tan de malas? —le preguntó. Por suerte le tranquilizaba el que Sasuke no presionaba su mano como con ganas de lincharle, aunque lo hacía. Esperó le contestase otro momento, pero mal, terminó por impacientarse al no obtener respuesta—. ¡Entonces haré que me contestes!

El de cabello azulenco ya estaba pensando en gritarle para que dejase de insistir, no obstante, eso mas obviaría que estaba de malas, ¡y si quiera entendía del todo por qué, lo que más cólera le daba!

—¡Mírame al menos, teme! —exclamó de nuevo el de ojos azules. Le buscó la cara con la otra mano pero al apresarle Sasuke también esa muñeca el rubio terminó optando por tirársele encima—, ¡Ya ni creas, déjame verte, dime qué diablos te pasa ¿o te quedaste sin voz?! —continuó, cargando su peso encima del Uchiha mientras éste le sostenía.

Sasuke se cansó entonces, girándose con inquietud.

—¡Deja de insistir, así ni caso que…! —intentó decir cuando se encontró frente a frente con la mala cara del rubio; pero el problema no era ese, sino más bien que la distancia que los separaba al tenerle tomada las manos era casi inexistente. Se quedaron observando un momento.

"_Demonios… que cerca…"_ caviló Naruto, cayendo en cuenta de lo que el otro ya había notado. Un sonrojo vivo se le subió a la cara y al notar el de ojos negros esa reacción, sin poder controlarlo le pasó lo mismo, sólo que en una escala casi desapercibida.

Otros segundos y en Sasuke apareció un tic.

—Quítate, pedazo de burro —dijo, sintiéndose más enfadado cuando notó no podía controlar la velocidad de su sangre ni el rubor invicto de sus blancas mejillas.

—¡Pero si me tienes agarrado de las manos, teme! —Reaccionó el otro aún con su bochorno.

El Uchiha no alcanzó a darse cuenta del hecho cuando una voz femenina interrumpió, resonando el eco de esta por toda la cueva:

—¡¿Sasuke?!


	9. Chapter 9

9

—¿Cómo dices? —la quinta Hokage ponía un mal gesto tras su escritorio.

Sai y Sakura estaban frente a ella:

—Al menos eso nos ha dicho Naruto, ahora debe estar reunido con él —informaba el primero.

—Vaya, así que Sasuke esta vez quiere las cosas a su modo —se llevó una mano a la barbilla la rubia—, pues, con cómo actuó contra Akatsuki no debería dudar que tiene un buen plan. Supongo lo enviará con Naruto.

—¿Esa vez acaso no fue a su modo? —preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

—De hecho, no. En esa ocasión fue todo improvisado debido a que la oportunidad se dio de repente. Él nos indicó el tiempo y lugar en que Akatsuki acababa de tener pérdidas de integrantes y varios estaban con bajas defensas. Tuvimos suerte de trabajar bien juntos aunque no habíamos planeado nada: él se deshizo de dos y Madara, que era de verdad quien nos preocupaba, mientras su equipo y nosotros nos encargamos del resto —pareció pensar un poco—… pero por lo visto quiere algo bien organizado esta vez.

Sai entonces disimuló muy bien su sorprender ante cierto detalle.

—¿Madara, Uchiha Madara? —preguntó con naturalidad.

Reaccionando al apellido, Sakura miró a su compañero.

—… ¿Uchiha?, ¿otro Uchiha que no es Sasuke ni Itachi? —musitó sin creerlo. Tsunade asintió dejándole perpleja—. ¿Y… y Naruto sabe sobre eso…?

Esta vez la Hokage negó.

—No del todo. Es una larga historia la verdad, pero no importa quien haya sido ese hombre… —bajó la voz de pronto—, ya no existe, tal y como pasará con Orochimaru —terminó, mirando a un lado. A ella le dolía el estarse preparando para ver morir a quien fue alguna vez parte de su equipo, y con la muerte de Jiraiya… ya solo quedaría ella.

Hubo un mutis y de improviso Sai hizo un gesto de dispenso.

—Permiso, me retiro, Hokage-sama.

Ambas mujeres le miraron extrañadas mientras él se iba. Cuando quedaron solas Tsunade giró hacia su alumna.

—¿Pasa algo con Sai?

—La verdad, no que yo sepa.

Se acabó el tema y hubo otro silencio prolongado, hasta que Sakura miró a un lado obviando por completo una repentina turbación.

La Hokage apoyó su cabeza en una mano, aburrida de esperar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La aludida le miró, reaccionando con una leve sonrisa.

—E… es Naruto…

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Bueno… —vaciló la otra—, Naruto, y también Sasuke, la verdad… ellos…

Tsunade, comprendiendo enseguida se mantuvo en silencio, sin gesto y en espera. Sakura al instante sintió esa presión y apretando los puños escondió el rostro bajo su flequillo, así, por fin mostró lo que era un enfado angustiado rompiendo el silencio:

—¡¿Soy la única tonta que no se dio cuenta de lo que significaban los comportamiento de Naruto hacia Sasuke?! —Apretó los dientes mientras Tsunade continuó sin ninguna expresión—. ¡¿Acaso soy la única que no se había dado cuenta?! —repitió.

La mujer vio unos segundos el perdido temple de su alumna.

—Hay muchos que aún no se dan cuenta —habló, sin preocuparse en ser suave y resopló—. Tú y ese enamoramiento que tienes por Sasuke a pesar de los años que han pasado… —agregó observándole. La joven aguantó unas lágrimas mientras mordía su labio inferior—. Olvídate de él, Sakura, o terminarás por perder lazos que valen la pena.

La de ojos verdes sintió la dureza de esas palabras.

—Sí, lo sabía… el equipo importa más que mis sentimientos…

Tsunade miró esos ojos claros llenándose de lágrimas.

—No es que importe mas una cosa o la otra —dijo poniéndose de pie—, y no quisiese ser quien te dijera esto, pero no eres competencia para Naruto.

La de cabello rosáceo lloró al oírlo de un externo, porque lo sabía en el fondo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo con insistencia.

—¡¿Por qué dices eso si has visto a Sasuke aún menos que yo?!

Tsunade buscó unos pergaminos como si hablase de lo más trivial del mundo: su alumna era tan pura, que era fácil ver en ella todo.

—No necesito verlo. Pasa que… —y volteó, suavizando su voz— lo de ellos es algo que se va trazando desde que se conocieron, Sakura, no tienes nada que hacer ahí —esas orbes verdes entonces miraron a un lado, empapadas. Si, después de todo tendría que aceptarlo y aguantarse, tal como estaba viendo serían las cosas. ¡Pero no podía creerlo hasta que lo viese con sus propios ojos y nadie le haría cambiar de parecer! Tsunade le miró unos momentos—. ¿Y esa mirada? De pronto se ha vuelto segura. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La joven le observó entonces, sonriendo con tristeza mientras atinó a limpiarse las lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

—Yo… tengo que ver eso por mí misma, sensei. Viviré con ello si así tiene que ser, pero no lo creeré hasta ver con mis propios ojos que Sasuke le corresponde.

Tsunade bufó, pero enseguida sonrió como con orgullo.

—Bueno, al menos se ve eres una mujer firme.

Sakura, sin dejar de llorar se iluminó un poco halagada.

Y mientras ésta última recuperaba su aliento, Sai estaba cruzando unas gruesas puertas de madera que daban a lo que era un extenso y angosto puente hacia quizás dónde. Se agachó frente a la sombra que se acercaba en gesto de respeto.

—Uchiha Madara está muerto —informó. Danzou observó al ANBU por entre sus arrugas y el silencio hizo comprender a Sai su desconfianza—. Es información segura, ha sido dicho por la misma Hokage.

El hombre miró a un lado, dejando un mutis antes de hablar:

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, es una lástima sea confirmado tal rumor. ¿Quién le asesinó?

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Uno de su misma sangre, como debía ser. Pues bien, Madara en ningún momento pensaba quedarse callado, así que claro está que el hermano pequeño de Itachi sabe toda la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —no comprendió el joven de tez pálida.

Danzou reaccionó.

—Olvida eso, tú solo necesitas saber que ese crío, si aparece, será para matarme a mí y a los consejeros de Tsunade, quien sabe si también a ella —resopló como si nada—. Con los rumores que hay de un próximo ataque te digo de antemano que tu misión será protegerme en cualquiera sea que venga, ya sabes… —y sonrió apenas, con ambición— independiente entre quienes sea, he recuperado el orden de Raíz y será mi chance.

El ANBU agachó la cabeza en gesto de obediencia.

—Deje su vida en mis manos y estará seguro: el Uchiha no lo tocará.

Danzou, así como los consejeros, no estaban al tanto de la alianza con Sasuke por medio de Naruto, y así comenzaban a trazarse de a poco las cosas: Aunque Sai no sabía las causas por las cuales su superior estaba tan seguro de ser blanco del Uchiha, algo le decía que este último tenía sus razones, lo que le valía. Sai era un ANBU con ordenes de matar a Sasuke, y la guerra de la cual Danzou no estaba seguro pero él sí sería su oportunidad, no obstante, los negros ojos del artista seguían aplicando cada vez más sólo sus juicios y percepciones propias, y si bien Sai era parte de "Raíz", sus ideologías estaban cambiando; el equipo siete lo estaba terminando de trazar de nuevo, y el amor claro que veía en Naruto por Sasuke le hacía entender un poco mas lo que era tener sentimientos. Sin embargo, Danzou acababa de dejar claro que estaba en condiciones de todo en cualquiera sea la guerra que venga, lo que definitivamente no pintaba bien el futuro de Konoha.

"_Corroboraré…"_


	10. Chapter 10

10

En la cueva del Valle del fin, el eco de Karin terminaba de chocar contra las rocas perdiéndose del todo.

Uchiha Sasuke yacía aún en el suelo y encima de él, Naruto. _"Demonios…" _pensó el primero, con un mal gesto cuando echó su cabeza bien atrás enfocando al revés a su equipo, Taka. Naruto por su lado iba a reaccionar a la defensiva ante los extraños, pero Sasuke sostuvo sus manos con firmeza:

—Tranquilo, son mi equipo —le dijo, quitándosele el tic y todo vestigio de que algo le pasó en el momento.

Uno de los recién llegados enterró su pesada espada en el suelo:

—¿Qué diablos, que ese no es el chico del Kyubi? —alzó una ceja Suigetsu.

—¡Si, pero que alguien me diga qué hace encima de Sasuke! —chilló de nuevo Karin.

—Por lo visto lo mismo que tú intentas hacerle todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Qu… qué mierda dices, hijo de…?!

—Tranquilos, que si no ya harán enfadar a Sasuke —dijo sereno el más alto de los tres, Juugo.

—¡Vaya!, una nueva faceta de nuestro líder ahora que lo dices—agregó con ironía el de la espada, ignorando a su avergonzada compañera.

"_Por lo visto… ¿lo que tú intentas hacerle todo el tiempo?"_ caviló en su interior Naruto. Levantó la vista, mirando a la atractiva joven pelirroja mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el suelo aún con él encima. _"Ya, seguro también anda detrás de él"_ se aseveró con cierta sensación de molestia cuando pensó lo que significaba que fueran el equipo de su amigo y por tanto la cantidad de tiempo que con él pasaban. Entonces recordó las veces que por escasos segundos había visto antes a esas personas.

—Naruto —le sacó de su letargo la voz de Sasuke—, sal de encima.

El rubio reaccionó, y al notar sus piernas una a cada lado de la cintura de su amigo apreció como se volvía a sonrojar mirándolo como idiota.

—¡Demonios, claro, claro! —gritó nervioso, quitándose para intentar esconder su rojo bajo el flequillo. Ya un poco mas ubicado en lo que ocurría se sintió completamente desencajado con los presentes excepto por Sasuke, quien se incorporaba sacudiéndose la ropa como si nada.

Suigetsu, con sus cabellos ceniza se acercó bromista:

—Bien Sasuke, ya llegamos, pero parece te interrumpimos, el del Kyubi no pensaba quitarse aún de encima tuyo por lo visto.

El de ojos azules reaccionó enseguida, yéndose su rubor ante el modo despectivo con que el tipo se refirió a él.

—Hey, que no soy "el del Kyubi", mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, no vayas a olvidarlo —corrigió con mal gesto.

El espadachín le observó un momento y alzó una ceja sarcástico.

—Bueno, Uzumaki Naruto, el del Kyubi que aún no pensaba quitarse de encima tuyo, Sasuke.

Un tic salió en el ojo de Naruto y avanzó unos pasos.

—¿Quién diablos te crees pa…? —e iba a acercarse más cuando Sasuke le detuvo, extendiendo su brazo a un lado para poner la mano contra el pecho del rubio con firmeza.

—No hace falta —dijo y miró a Suigetsu indicándole—. Ya deja eso, estaba encima y qué, ahorrémonos líos así que llámale por su nombre —agregó mientras bajaba su brazo—. Venimos por algo puntual, siéntense alrededor del pergamino.

Naruto pestañeó dos veces_: "¿Estaba encima… y qué?". _De pronto y concibió una especie de gusto de que su amigo hubiese dicho eso. Pero vaya tonterías que pensaba… y joder que le cayó como piedra el tipo ese.

Momentos después estaban sentados alrededor del extendido rollo de papel. El rubio no lo había mirado pero en él había una especie de mapa e indicaciones.

—Bien, mi nombre es Houzuki Suigetsu, soy uno de los siete espadachines legendarios de la Niebla y manejo el elemento agua, ahí ya me verás —se presentó pedante como era. Naruto mostró mala cara y enseguida la voz de Karin interrumpió dirigiéndose a él:

—Hey, tú, ¿por qué estabas encima de Sasuke? —le preguntó sin tapujos.

El aludido enseguida sintió los patéticos celos de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo para contestar cuando Suigetsu enseguida resopló con desprecio:

—Cállate de una vez y preséntate, bruja —le dijo a la chica. Naruto, obviando razones también repelió enseguida a la joven, la cual ya estaba por golpear a su entrometido compañero cuando Sasuke la detuvo:

—Karin, haz lo tuyo —el tono fue habitual, pero el modo en que la miró fue lo que hizo ella bajase el puño que ya estaba a punto de rozar la mejilla del presumido shinobi.

Hubo un silencio. El Uchiha por segundos dejó ver algo de impaciencia: _"Demonios, Karin y Suigetsu se pelean todo el día y ahora con Naruto…"_ se dijo, armándose de paciencia por la fuerza.

—Me llamo Karin y poseo el ojo de la mente de Kagura, también puedo curar a otros mediante mi chackra —se presentó ella enfadada.

Naruto hubiese estado tranquilo si no fuese porque no tenía la menor idea de qué significaba la primera habilidad de la chica que no le agradaba. Se acercó al oído de Sasuke, susurrando:

—¿Qué es eso del ojo y no sé qué?...

Karin reaccionó enseguida.

—¡¿Qué demonios cree ese crío que hace?! ¡¿Recién estaba encima y ahora le habla al oído?!

—Tanto que te preocupa… y eso que no te interesa Sasuke —bastó que dijese Suigetsu en un resoplo y ya estaban peleando ambos de nuevo. Naruto la miró con cierto repelús… le recordaba un poco a la violencia de Sakura. ¿Sería que todas las mujeres eran así?, menos Hinata, pensó mejor, pero está última era incluso más extraña que las dos primeras…

El de ojos negros aguantó el impulso de poner a los fanfarrones en su lugar por la fuerza, contestándole al rubio:

—Significa que puede rastrear personas a través de su percepción de chackra.

—…Eso… eso me confunde aún más, Sasuke… —alzó una ceja el otro.

El Uchiha giró la cabeza hacia donde Naruto hablaba en su oído.

—Si serás… —le dijo inexpresivo, no obstante, esos ojos no eran fríos como el resto de su semblante, lo que dejó contento a su amigo—. Ya te explico luego a ver si no pareces tan ignorante, usuratonkachi —agregó Sasuke, fijándose entonces en la cercanía que una vez mas había provocado sin intención. Se quedo quieto, instantes en que el de ojos azules cayó en cuenta de lo mismo, colocándose nervioso y sin poder despegar su vista de esos profundos negros.

Juugo, tranquilo en medio de la disputa observó la escena de ambos jóvenes, convenciéndose de que en su defecto Sasuke estaba distinto. No era demasiado notorio, seguro si no fuese porque estaban ahí de verdad sería una nueva faceta la que vería de su líder. _"Será que…"_ pensó, pestañeando dos veces. Según tenían entendido, el chico del Kyubi había sido compañero de Sasuke antes de que dejase su aldea para irse con Orochimaru, y también se suponía que no le interesaba su ex camarada, sin embargo, ahora lo presentaba a Taka exactamente como eso, lo que apuntaba a que después de todo el Uchiha si tenía un lazo con el rubio. _"Ese chico lleva la capa de Sasuke… y como se miran…"_ seguía cavilando. Juugo sin duda era el más leal de todo el equipo Taka, el que no dejaría por ninguna circunstancia su deseo de protección hacia Sasuke, y pues bien, eso incluía lo que para este último fuese importante: Su percepción le decía que el chico del Kyubi sentando en frente suyo lo era, y por el modo en que su líder le miraba, muchísimo.

—Mi nombre es Juugo —habló por fin, haciendo volver en sí tanto al Uchiha como al de ojos azules—. Un gusto, Uzumaki Naruto, soy la fuente del sello maldito que alguna vez le viste a Sasuke, así que ya te imaginarás mis habilidades —continuó. El aludido lo miró sonriendo de pronto, ¿qué clase de paz era la que irradiaba ese alto de cabello naranja?—. Viajo con Sasuke porque es el único que puede detener mis instintos asesinos y también por mis deseos de protegerle a él y lo que sea le importe.

Naruto recuperó entonces su entusiasmo:

—¡Vaya, eres muy distinto a los otros, un gusto también!

Sasuke frunció el seño: _"¿y lo que sea me importe?" _pensó, sin alcanzar a comprenderlo del todo cuando su camarada habló de nuevo:

—Me dará paz el resguardarte incluso con mi vida, Naruto —agregó Juugo con su quietud plena de siempre en la voz.

—¡Claro que proteger…! —el aludido se le quedó mirando fijo al procesar, congelándosele la sonrisa de golpe: _"Incluso con la vida… proteger a quien… sea importante para… Sasuke"_ tartamudeó internamente.

El Uchiha sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un inquieto animal en el estómago. _"Tsk… no digas tonterías como esas" _le habló internamente a Juugo, incomodado. Giró su cabeza al lado contrario, percibiendo atónito un repentino calor en sus mejillas. _"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_, se preguntó sin entender esos cambios de su cuerpo, tanto así que comenzó a preocuparle y volverse molesto el cuan descontrolado se estaba viendo a sí mismo. Buscó calmarse y habiéndose deshecho de su rubor miró de reojo a Juugo… él, después de todo siempre había sido el más observador de sus tres camaradas, y por lo visto en momentos había logrado advertir más de lo que hubiese querido.

Deseando sacar esto de su mente, habló:

—Veamos el plan de una vez… —dijo, sin embargo, Karin y Suigetsu estaban más ocupados riñendo escandalosamente. _"Tsk…", _su semblante mostró entonces un breve enfado: Si, su novedoso desorden interior y ese par estaban comenzando a sacarle del todo de sus casillas. Sin ponerse de pie desenvainó su katana, levantándola para enterrar entre los dos ninjas la hoja de ésta violentamente. Hubo un tenso y peligroso silencio—. Una vez más —dijo agudizando su negra mirada—, y no dudaré en deshacerme de ustedes.

Al oír el corte del viento Juugo y Naruto voltearon. Éste último tragó saliva al tiempo que unos rojos cabellos de la joven caían frente a sus ojos. _"Él está… cabreado… casi les hiere de verdad", _pensó, estupefacto al sentir más qué intimidación aunque su amigo si quiera y cargó la voz. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por lo visto el miedo que inspiraba Sasuke con sólo mirar como recordaba, había aumentado en el tiempo que no le había visto.

Suigetsu reaccionó, bajando su mirada color lavanda a los milímetros de distancia que había entre su dedo central y el filo de la katana que el Uchiha retiraba con disgusto. Respiró como si nada.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué es lo que debemos saber?

Karin por su lado aguantó el aliento.

—Pe… perdón. Dinos, Sasuke —tartamudeó sonriendo nerviosa para sentarse bien derecha frente al pergamino.

"_¡Ahora entiendo porqué Karin tiene ese corte de pelo!", _pensó Naruto, muriéndose por decirlo en voz alta para matar la tensión, sin embargo, quería conservar su peinado intacto.

Sasuke enfundó su katana, impasible de su pequeño acceso.

—Son las indicaciones para la emboscada. Atención que lo explicaré sólo una vez —dijo al tiempo que todos se acercaron un poco para ver mejor.

Naruto vio el dedo de su amigo sobre el pergamino, oyendo lo que éste comenzó a explicar sin saber que cada movimiento planeado por él llevaba una intención secundaría. Uchiha Sasuke había ordenado todo de modo que tendría tiempo de cumplir su verdadero objetivo tres veces en caso de fallo; y había cavilado lo suficiente para hacerlo pasar desapercibido ante Konoha. No fracasaría, en ningún caso y fuese como fuese. El resto de Taka, al tanto de todo, guardaba silencio ante Naruto, apuntando a las dudas estudiadas varias veces con anterioridad.

No muy lejos y en esos mismos momentos Orochimaru se encontraba tranquilo en su guarida, observando sus ojos dorados un mapa muy similar. Kabuto estaba cerca, informándole sobre las pequeñas naciones que apoyarían el ataque a Konoha.:

—Algunas ya están en camino —terminó éste último.

—Perfecto —sonrío socarrón su maestro.

Hubo silencio hasta que una duda vino hasta Kabuto:

—¿Y qué hará con Naruto-kun? ¿Se deshará de él después de todo?

Orochimaru cerró el pergamino con tranquilidad.

—Él está comenzando a controlar al nueve colas y se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte; en cualquier momento podría aparecer Kyubi para arruinar mis planes si tiene un arranque de rabia.

—Pero sólo estaría fuera de control, ¿no?

—Así sería sino estuviese Sasuke-kun.

Kabuto volteó, mirándole con un semblante de absoluta incomprensión.

—¿Y eso? —musitó.

—Si piensas en las sospechas de que Sasuke-kun quiere una cortina de humo para matar a los líderes de Konoha; en sus ausencias; en la repentina caída de Akatsuki y en cómo curiosamente sólo Taka escapó, todo apunta a que él tuvo que ver en ello. Uchiha Madara e Itachi son la clave.

—Si, por tanto es muy probable que le traicione a usted también durante la invasión, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Uchiha Madara?.. —dijo, entendiendo aún menos su sirviente.

El sannin le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ocurre que con la muerte de Uchiha Madara e Itachi a manos de Sasuke-kun, es seguro que éste ya posee más que el Sharingan estándar. Dime, Kabuto, según tus conocimientos y registro ¿qué se debe poseer para controlar al nueve colas?

Hubo un silencio y Kabuto reaccionó, sentándose en la silla al lado de la mesita completamente estupefacto. Calló unos segundos:_ "…Orochimaru-sama es... es un genio… esto explica por qué desea aún más que antes el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun…" _

El sannin, sonriendo perversamente vio que su asistente había comprendido muy bien a qué iba.

—No cabe duda que Madara debió contarle es capaz de controlar al Kyubi, y como seguro te has dado cuenta, si Sasuke-kun me traiciona de nuevo ese inmenso poder se puede volver en contra mío.

Después de unos momentos Kabuto sonrió un poco, compartiendo la perfidia de su maestro.

—Por lo cual, obtener el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun cuanto antes es crucial, así como conservar vivo al ruidoso del Kyubi.

—Conservarlo vivo y lejos de Sasuke-kun para que no le influencie —agregó el de largos cabellos negros—, por lo cual lo mejor es…

—Atraparlo como a las aves, en una solitaria y eterna jaula hasta que se le necesite — soltó una cruel risita el más joven.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sasuke había entonces, a través de Naruto, entregado el plan a Konoha, y aceptándolo ésta por lo visto sin reparos estaba ya todo listo y en marcha. Faltaba poco para poder llevar a cabo su venganza, y sentado en el suelo de una de las habitaciones de la guarida de Orochimaru él y su equipo acababan de repasar lo que sería el papel de cada uno en la invasión y emboscada —porque ninguna de las dos era del todo—, una vez más. Resopló, viendo por instantes en su mente lo que era ese sueño aún utópico para él de regresar a La hoja, tal y como Naruto quería. _"¿Podrá ser?.. hn, si todo sale bien… quizás"…_

A un lado estaba el resto de Taka. Karin se detuvo de discutir con el de cabellos ceniza al verle tan pensativo.

—¿Sasuke, estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó ella, agachándose levemente frente a él en un nuevo intento de engatusamiento.

El aludido salió de sus pensamientos levantando la cabeza, pero apenas lo hizo y tuvo el rostro de la joven tan cerca sobre sí esas facciones se transformaron en unas de ojos azules y cabello rubio: _"Naruto…",_ se abstrajo enseguida, notando como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al tiempo.

—… —hubo un quedo silencio. Sasuke no apartó su mirada de los ojos de Karin, y ésta, sin saber que él veía unos muy distintos a los suyos tomó el momento como ese que esperaba hace mucho, sonrojándose por completo al ser observada tan intensamente por fin:

—Sasuke… —musitó entonces, colocando un sensual tonillo—, ¿podríamos mirarnos aún más de cerca? —incitó, lástima lo único conseguido fue que el de cabello negro azulado despertase de su perplejidad al oírle:

"_Esa no es la voz del dobe",_ supo él, cayendo recién en lo ido que había estado por segundos. Frunció el seño al notar los labios de Karin a punto de rosar los propios. _"Qué demonios…", _pensó y sin más se puso de pie. La pelirroja enseguida se desairó, viendo ella y los otros cómo Sasuke se retiró del cuarto.

Apenas éste último cerró la puerta tras de sí escuchó una burlesca carcajada de Suigetsu, sin embargo, tragó saliva pensando en otra cosa:

—¿Que fue eso?… ¿qué diantres fue eso?… —susurró en una corriente en voz alta. Se quedó de pie unos instantes y en poco caminó para salir de la guarida.

"_Lo vi a él… ¿por qué?" _se preguntó, viniéndole incluso un poco de enfado al no poder encontrar la respuesta en su interior. Miró el cielo, hallándose una vez más bajo la inmensa luna… la próxima vez le preguntaría a Naruto qué maldito parecido podía tener él y el astro. _"A ver…"_ se habló a sí mismo, sentándose a los pies de uno de los árboles al costado de la salida. Quizás era hora de estudiarse un poco, porque sí, Naruto era últimamente una de esas cosas que le provocaban emociones que nunca se veían en él. Cerró sus negros ojos, teniendo a Chokuto entre sus piernas: Para empezar se quedaba mirando al dobe largos ratos a veces, torpemente notaba la cercanía física que había entre ambos, sentía gusto de reunirse con él, era consciente de que concebiría vacio sino estaba, sabía se había fastidiado cuando le oyó decir esas palabras en la cueva, y… apenas llegó a ese paso del razonamiento sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, con disgusto. _"Tsk… de nuevo, ¿qué es ésta emoción?"_, se cuestionó y bajó la cabeza un poco. Intentó entre toda la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados recordar alguna ocasión en que algo parecido haya llegado hasta él: El regreso con Orochimaru, la caída de Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, el encuentro final con su hermano, cuando traicionó al sannin, su entrenamiento con él, el momento en que dejó Konoha. No, más atrás, pero no tanto, no tanto… Cuando Itachi le dio aquella paliza… demasiado atrás… después de ese incidente, en el hospital, cuando retó a Naruto, lucharon y Kakashi les detuvo. Centrándose en ello rememoró cuando vio detrás de ese estanque de agua una brecha más grande que la de su Chidori: la hecha por Naruto y su Rasengan. _"Golpeé esa pared, con algo muy parecido a ésta emoción…"_ se dijo, entreabriendo los ojos por entre su flequillo. _"Envidia, rencor… no, se llaman celos". _Y sus ojos se abrieron del todo con determinación.

Su interior tenía silencio, hasta que percibiendo una presencia ajena desenvainó su katana sin si quiera levantar el rostro y la extendió hacia arriba, quedando la punta justo frente a un órgano vital del visitante.

—Tranquilo, no vengo con malas intenciones —dijo una voz que supo ya había escuchado antes.

—Sai —le identificó, levantando el perfil para verle frente a él.

—Sí, soy yo.

Sasuke dejó un silencio y se puso de pie guardando su arma.

—¿Vienes a dejar información a Orochimaru? —le preguntó, porque sabía muy bien así era.

Y es que si, el encubierto ANBU, siguiendo las órdenes de Danzou continuaba dando encargos al sannin. No obstante, Sai solía de vez en cuando modificar un poco los envíos, dependiendo de lo que su naciente percepción y juicio le decía qué era correcto.

—No, vengo a conversar contigo —contestó tranquilo él. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio—. Es sobre la emboscada. En poco Orochimaru vendrá a Konoha con una legión y se supone tu vas con él, pero estás en realidad con nosotros ¿no? Pues bien, estuvimos analizando tu plan apenas llegó Naruto y está perfecto, sin embargo, parece no te tomaste la molestia de preocuparte por "Raíz".

Sasuke por fin le miró con atención.

—Raíz no tiene porqué ser un factor, ¿eso no fue lo que dejaste claro hace un tiempo? Hablaste que estaban teniendo problemas internos.

—Sí, pero conversé y mi maestro ha recuperado, no sé cómo, el orden de la organización. Sea como sea no dudará en aprovechar el ataque tuyo y de Orochimaru para tomarse la villa.

El de cabello negro azulado estrechó la mirada.

—Tsk, si es así mi plan puede ser arruinado desde el principio.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido hasta aquí. Aún así he modificado un poco los envíos entre Orochimaru y mi superior este último tiempo. Danzou-sama continúa sin saber la fecha exacta del ataque, pero el último recado de él hacia Orochimaru informaba que estaba en condiciones de traicionar a la actual Hokage para conseguir sus fines.

—Supongo eso fue parte de lo que alteraste.

—Supones bien.

Sasuke tomó aire con calma.

—En fin, aunque Orochimaru no cuente con Raíz, ésta actuará igual arruinándolo todo —miró a un lado—. Queda muy poco tiempo, tendré que improvisar.

Hubo un silencio, dándose la oportunidad para el tema:

—Por cierto —dijo el de cabello negro entonces—, escondiste muy bien que tu objetivo son los consejeros, si no fuese porque sabía al respecto, igual que el resto no hubiera caído en tu verdadera intención, Sasuke-kun.

El aludido enseguida giró la cabeza, mirándole.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Mi superior mismo me lo dijo, aunque no las razones de por qué los quieres muertos. Con eso entendí porqué no organizaste un procedimiento antes de la invasión, sino en la misma —hubo un silencio y al no oír ningún comentario del otro Sai fue directo—: ¿Por qué vas por ellos armando ésta cortina con la guerra?

Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto.

—Asuntos personales —contestó escuetamente.

—Mi misión en el ataque, Uchiha, será proteger la vida de mi maestro a como dé lugar y matarte apenas tenga ocasión. Si vas por él, fijo lucharemos.

El nombrando comprendió muy bien el recado tras esas palabras:

—¿Serías capaz de traicionar a Danzou acaso? —le preguntó, dejando ver la susceptibilidad en su mirada.

—Si con eso puedo entender un poco más lo que son los lazos y sentimientos, no dudaré en hacerlo —contestó Sai. El de cuello alto y holgado continuó observándole, diciendo tan sólo con eso que no le convencían tales palabras. El ANBU habló de nuevo entonces—. Pienso tienes buenas razones para mirar como objetivo a tres ancianos a los cuales de por sí, muchos años no le quedan. Para ser más exacto, creo es por un lazo, así como el que tienes con Naruto.

El otro giró la cabeza a un lado, dejando un silencio.

—Quizás —contestó breve. _"…Un lazo como Naruto…" _su mente repitió.

El de cabello negro sacó una de esas amplias sonrisas suyas.

—Bien, deseo saber más de aquello de lo cual Naruto habla. Nunca me ha interesado el deseo de mi maestro de convertirse en Hokage a la fuerza, y pienso valen más tus intenciones que las de él con Konoha.

Hubo un quedo mutis hasta que Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo, cediendo al ofrecimiento del otro ninja.

—Uchiha Itachi —dijo, ardiéndole la sangre al apenas recordar todo.

—Tu hermano, el que mataste tú mismo ¿no?

Sasuke apretó los dientes al oír de nuevo un equivalente de _"esa"_ frase; la oía seguido, de uno o de otro: _"Mataste a Itachi", "Tu hermano, al que asesinaste hace poco", "Uchiha Itachi, el único de tu sangre y con el cual acabaste", "el que te jodió la vida y sintió tu venganza ¿no?" "Tu hermano mayor… que murió en tus manos"… _

—Si, ese —contestó, apretando su mano con fuerza a Chokuto—. Sabes la historia de mi clan, ¿no?

—Lo suficiente pienso —corroboró asintiendo Sai, y aunque veía el rostro de Sasuke impasible notó la fuerza, esa cólera con que presionaba su arma.

—Bien, no lo hizo por gusto —y ahí ya pudo oír un deje de coraje en aquel tono—, e Itachi supo engañarme muy bien, pero fue una misión que esos tres le ordenaron —continuó, girando para mirar a Sai que ya tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creerlo—, ellos lo condenaron a él, a mí, a todo mi clan… a cambio de la paz que disfrutan.

El joven ANBU entonces comprendió todo a la perfección.

Pasó un cuarto de hora más hasta que la sombra de Sai se retiró corriendo ágil por entre los árboles del bosque. La luna se había recubierto de nubes, oscureciendo todo el entorno. Sasuke se quedó pensando una vez más en su hermano, lleno de odio y rencor, sin embargo, vio un pedazo de la luna por entre la nubosidad, recordando por instantes lo que cavilaba antes de que Sai llegase:

"_Si, los de ese incidente eran celos, pero estos son un poco distintos. Son… celos de que él esté enamorado de alguien y yo no sienta eso por nadie, supongo; pero competir en eso con Naruto sería, hn, realmente una pérdida de tiempo… el amor es eso después de todo… Bah, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora"._


	12. Chapter 12

12

Al día siguiente Uchiha Sasuke ingresaba al salón donde habitualmente Orochimaru estaba sentado en un trono de piedra, de esos que infaltablemente habían siempre en sus guaridas. Kabuto le vio entrar y sentarse frente a la misma mesita desde la cual platicaban sus temas.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —saludó el sannin, con su maléfica voz semiafónica de siempre. Su subordinado hizo un gesto denotando lo mismo.

—Buenas —respondió el aludido y dejó un silencio—. ¿No tienes algo que informarme? —incitó, aunque los otros ya sabían muy bien a qué venía—. Hay bastante movimiento alrededor de Konoha.

Orochimaru sonrió tranquilo.

—Claro —dijo apoyado en su mano derecha—, supongo está claro que ya voy por mis planes ¿no?

—De sobra. Me lo dirías el mismo día, supongo —ironizó Sasuke, sereno como siempre mientras observaba el fuego de la vela a su lado.

El sannin soltó una risita.

—No pensé hacía falta abatirte tantos días antes, después de todo tu vas sólo por esos tres viejos, ¿o me equivoco?

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—No, no te equivocas —afirmó, pero antes de que su ex maestro fuese más allá, quizás acorralándole con preguntas, jugó su carta—. Debiste consultarme cuando planeaste todo; Konoha se está preparando, saben muy bien que vas para allá —dijo, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Al de largo cabello se le esfumó la sonrisa al instante—. No bromeo, Orochimaru, te joderás sino piensas en algo, y más encima me arrastrarás a mí.

El hombre, sin embargo, mantuvo total calma:

—¿No habrás sido tú el que dio aviso verdad? —casi acusó, notándose el enfado tan sólo en sus ojos de serpiente.

Sasuke bufó, haciendo su clásico sonido altanero.

—Bah, ya vas con lo mismo —contestó—, mejor deberías escuchar mi proposición antes de que ambos nos quedemos con las ganas, Orochimaru —el nombrado guardó un silencio impaciente, dando a entender que hablase—. De por sí es difícil entrar a Konoha, si saben del ataque peor estará, así que pretendo infiltrarme en la villa antes.

El sannin y su subordinado parecieron comprobar con esas palabras todas las sospechas de traición que en el más joven veían.

—Así que al final si serás desleal, Sasuke-kun —increpó el segundo.

El aludido le miró con un mal semblante, endureciéndose su templado tono habitual:

—No podrás entrar, no tienes suficiente. Está más que claro que Tsunade pedirá el apoyo de la Suna y entonces serás historia. En cambio, si yo entró ahí puedo comenzar la invasión desde adentro —explicó, sacando un rollo que lanzó y ágil agarró su ex maestro—. Te digo de antemano que sino aceptas éste plan, no participaré, y ahí habrás fracaso una vez más en tus deseos.

Kabuto se acercó por el espaldar del sitial de Orochimaru, observando el mapa que éste último veía en el papel del pergamino. Sasuke guardó silencio: Si no funcionaba sus objetivos también se iban al diablo y tendría que pensar en una nueva cortina de humo, pero decirlo de ese modo, para poner entre la espada y la pared al sannin era su carta de oro, sobretodo sabiendo que éste último se encontraba bajo una presión de "ahora o nunca". Estaba seguro que el sannin aceptaría, y aunque su organizado plan había quedado obsoleto al menos tendría la oportunidad de improvisadamente acabar con los ancianos.

Un minuto de análisis y Orochimaru cerró el pergamino.

—Trato hecho, Sasuke-kun —decidió, y aún sabiendo que estaba jugando la manipulación del quinceañero sonrió como si nada.

Caída la noche de aquel día una lluvia de mares caía, pero por suerte el portador del sharingan había enviado antes de ello a Luna.

Karin le vio colocándose la túnica.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke?

—Al valle del fin.

Juugo ordenaba unos mapas sobre el escritorio.

—Supongo irás a informar éste cambio de planes.

El silencio otorgó y Karin reaccionó enseguida:

—¡¿Con ese ruidoso?! ¡Entonces déjame acompañarte! —exclamó, tomando su capa.

—Quieta ahí —ordenó enseguida Sasuke y la pelirroja se detuvo—, esperen aquí los tres —terminó y salió del cuarto.

Bueno, no sólo caía una torrencial lluvia, también el viento estaba fuerte y lo zarandeaba todo. Cruzó el pequeño bosque y salió al pastizal camino a Konoha avanzando velozmente. Observó a su izquierda advirtiendo a lo lejos a dos guardias nocturnos para evadir un par más en el bosque siguiente. Se filtró del todo y recorrió con chackra en los pies la estatua de Uchiha Madara hasta llegar a la base de ésta.

Empapado fue que por fin ingresó a la cueva.

—Hasta que te adueñaste de mi túnica —dijo cuando vio a Naruto secándola de pie frente a la fogata ya encendida.

Naruto sonrió contento de verle.

—No la necesitas, ¿ahí traes otra no? —dijo sin el menor hincapié en que en su defecto no era suya. El Uchiha negó tranquilo, quitándose la que traía él y colgándola de una roca media salida sin intención de escurrirla.

Bufó:

—Hn, usuratonkachi.

—¡¿Ya vas?! —reaccionó con mala cara el otro. El de cabello negro azulado se sentó frente al fuego, sacudiéndose éstos últimos con una mano.

—Siéntate, dobe —le dijo sacando un pergamino—. Por suerte no se ha humedecido el papel.

Naruto dejó la prenda y se colocó al lado de su amigo mientras éste extendía el rollo. Apenas lo hubo hecho colgó uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Sasuke para ver junto a él más de cerca.

—¿Estás cómodo apoyándote en mi? —ironizó el de piel nívea.

Ocurría que desde que se habían vuelto a ver el contacto físico había sido cada vez mayor, como antes, como cuando eran más críos; y el miedo del rubio a ser rechazado había terminado por morir cuando vio que si, Sasuke era el mismo de siempre.

Naruto sonrió al oír esa pegunta: "_igual que siempre, sin duda"._

—¡Claro que estoy cómodo, además hace frío y el calor humano ayuda, teme! —contestó con sus enérgicos ánimos de siempre. Sasuke le miró mal, pero ambos sabían que en realidad no le molestaba a nadie.

—En fin, presta atención. ¿Qué ves ahí? —dijo el Uchiha, indicándole el mapa con la mirada.

El rubio lo observó de pronto pestañeando dos veces:

—Hey, ese no se parece en nada al que me diste el otro día…

—Exacto, y es porque habrá un cambio de planes.

—¡¿Có… cómo?!

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia su amigo.

—Puede haya otro grupo más que ataque Konoha, y contra eso el plan anterior queda inutilizado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó de nuevo el de ojos azules, inclinándose sorpresivamente hacia su compañero. Éste último enseguida notó la cercanía con su rostro, atinando a apartarse un poco al ver que sus mejillas por momentos quisieron sonrojarse. _"Qué demonios… ¿De nuevo esos cambios de temperatura?" _se preguntó con un tic.

Naruto notó esa intención reaccionando enseguida.

—¿Qué pasa?

El de ojos azabache contuvo cualquier acción o expresión.

—Tsk, nada, sólo quédate quieto de una vez —contestó, virándose hacia el pergamino—. En fin, de alguna forma puede que éste grupo sepa infiltrarse en la villa, haciendo todo mas difícil para la defensa de Konoha —continuó, omitiendo que de por sí tal enemigo ya estaba dentro.

—¿Y qué grupo sería ese?

—Ni idea —contestó Sasuke, dejando antes un ínfimo silencio—, sólo sé que muy probablemente estará.

Naruto le echó un vistazo unos momentos más: No sabía la razón pero por instantes sintió que su amigo si sabía la respuesta, no obstante, antes de decirlo él lo dejó completamente pasmado:

—Éste grupo que vez acá, es Taka. Ingresaremos antes del ataque a Konoha —había dicho indicándolo con su índice en el mapa.

—Dices que… —musitó el rubio. Su compañero frunció el seño— ¡¿dices que volverás a la villa, Sasuke?! —terminó exclamando con el pecho ardiéndole de emoción. Sin más su otro brazo rodeó los hombros del Uchiha, abrazándole con una profunda felicidad de sólo pensarlo.

—No, no me toques… —murmuró enseguida el otro, encontrándose de pronto con las mejillas ardiéndole aunque su cuerpo estaba frío a causa de la lluvia. _"¿Qué es eso?..."_ pensó sin comprenderse una vez más, y es que algo ahí en su estómago de pronto pareció encogerse, provocándole una especie de escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Incluso sus manos las notó temblorosas… _"Nervios… ¿nervioso? Joder, que son nervios…" _se dio cuenta en esos segundos que Naruto no le soltaba, sintiendo aún mas de esos al pensar que los tenía.

Alejó a su compañero, llevándose al instante una mano a la izquierda de su pecho. _"Demonios… como palpita…"_ tragó saliva.

El de ojos azules le miró sin bajar su acceso de alegría.

—¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? —le preguntó al verle los ojos abiertos de par en par puestos sobre su mano en el pecho—, ¿estás bien?, ¿te enfermaste? —continuó, pero cuando hizo el ademán de acercar su oído al corazón de su amigo, éste le tomó por los hombros antes que lo hiciese en un impulso de evitar oyera lo que ni él entendía. Le miró a los ojos y Naruto se quedó quieto enseguida, y es que al tomarle así puso el corazón de éste a correr casi tan rápido como el suyo propio.

Se quedaron mirando hasta que Sasuke puso mala cara.

—Quieto dije, o terminarás por provocarme un jodido dolor de cabeza, dobe —le repitió, amenazándose a sí mismo si acaso el rubor que tenía se notaba.

El rubio quedó un tiempo más atónito, hasta que soltó una risa:

—¡Claro, ya me calmo! —dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca. _"Va… vaya…"_ pensaba emocionado al mismo tiempo—. ¡Pero es difícil!, ¡saber regresarás a Konoha es el mejor plan que has podido hacer, Sasuke!

El aludido inspiró gran cantidad de aire, soltándolo y consiguiendo así recuperar su estabilidad.

—Usuratonkachi —habló masajeándose las sienes—, no hables de esto como si no fuese guerra.

El de ojos azules reaccionó, lo que no quitó su sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, pero al menos te podrá ver Sakura-chan, y Kakashi, y…

—No, probablemente sólo me verá Tsunade, la gente justa y necesaria —le interrumpió Sasuke, con un enfado interior contra sí mismo gigante—. Bah, mejor te explicaré como será esto, pero quieto si no quieres acabar con mi paciencia, subnormal —le miró por el rabillo del ojo sin cambiar su semblante.

—¡De acuerdo dattebayo! —hizo caso el de ojos azules, volviendo a pasar un brazo por los hombros de su compañero.

"_Continuará…"_


	13. Chapter 13

13

No demasiado lejos, en Konoha, Tsunade se levantaba del sencillo asiento en que descansaba su peso para dar instrucciones. Se encontraba en un salón subterráneo, lugar perteneciente al departamento estratégico de la villa dónde se solían conversar temas bélicos. Frente a ella se encontraba gran cantidad de shinobis: del grupo ANBU, chunnin y jounin destacados, los mismos estrategas y en general, la elite y líderes de grupos menores.

—Ya conocen la fecha de lo que nos espera. La organización de defensa ya está hecha y las puertas del sector de armamento estarán abiertas en media hora más para que pasen a recoger lo que les corresponde. Los ninja médicos en cambio reúnanse conmigo en una hora fuera de la torre central para darles provisiones especiales. Por último, les informo que el apoyo de la Suna llegará al medio día, mientras que desde las siete am en punto comenzará la evacuación civil; todos deben aportar en ello en el área que se les haya sido asignada —indicó, recuperando aliento para decir las últimas palabras—. ¡Una vez más, pongamos todo el conocimiento, unión y fuerza que tengamos para proteger nuestra gente y la tierra que nos pertenece, porque sólo así la victoria será nuestra una vez más! —y acabadas estas palabras hubo un estruendo de ánimos. Las gruesas puertas de hierro y madera fueron abiertas hacia la superficie, comenzando a vaciarse el salón al minuto. El grupo de elite fue uno de los que esperaron tranquilos el despeje.

—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó Sakura cuando no le vio entre toda su generación y el grupo de Hyuuga Neji. Había apostado que aunque tarde, llegaría.

—No lo sé, no lo veo hace rato la verdad —contestó Inuzuka Kiba, quien por razones de espacio había dejado a Akamaru fuera del salón.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿No estará comiendo ramen?

—Yo pasé por ahí y no le vi.

—Yo no le veo de ayer.

Se miró el resto uno al otro, sin embargo, ninguno dio la respuesta que Sakura hubiese querido_: "¿Estará con él acaso?"_ pensó en Sasuke. Esas desaparecidas del rubio ya las tenía entre ceja y ceja. De pronto vio que Sai le hizo un gesto con la mirada, encontrándose después los dos lo suficientemente lejos del resto como para no ser oídos.

—Habrá un cambio de planes —le contó entre susurros el muchacho.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oyes, Naruto seguro y ahora está con Sasuke-kun.

La de cabellos rosas apretó los dientes.

—¿De qué hablas, Sai? —evitó sus sentimientos preguntando.

El aludido se le acercó un poco.

—Hay un factor del cual el Uchiha no sabía cuando armó el plan que estamos siguiendo, y seguro está explicando a Naruto uno nuevo.

—¿Uno nuevo? —se sorprendió ella—. ¡Pero si no hay tiempo para poner en marcha ningún otro! —se esforzó por contener el tono bajo.

El de cabello negro hizo un gesto de silencio con su dedo.

—Claro que no, pero ya seguro pensó en algo. Yo iré a informarle a Tsunade-sama ahora mismo; Naruto no debería tardar demasiado en regresar con algo de utilidad.

Sakura sintió el pecho apretado, y no sólo porque ellos estuviesen juntos en algún lugar de nuevo, sino por la mala noticia que su compañero le daba. En silencio lo siguió a la torre central pero antes de dejar el salón una voz les detuvo:

—¡Sakura-san, Sai! —era Rock Lee—, ¡después de haber recibido equipamiento nos reuniremos en el restaurante de siempre para compartir un poco antes de la ofensiva!

La de ojos verdes volteó, sonriendo con naturalidad:

—¡De acuerdo, ahí estaremos aunque quizás lleguemos un poco tarde!

—¡No importa! —gritó Yamanaka Ino, con su agudo tono de siempre—, ¡mientras lleguen estará bien!

Sakura asintió mientras vio su compañero ya cruzaba la puerta hacia el pasillo a la superficie:

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió.

—¡Nos vemos!

Una vez arriba ambos jóvenes se arrimaron a la torre central, pero antes de entrar en ella una sombra les detuvo aterrizando de lo que fue un ágil salto frente a ellos.

—¿Por qué llevan esa prisa eh?

—Kakashi-sensei… —musitó la chica.

Sai sacó su clásica sonrisita.

—Acompaño a Sakura a la cola de los ninja médicos, no queremos hacer una fila demasiado larga ni en ésta ni en la mía.

—Ah… —soltó uno de sus conocidos alargados suspiros el jounin—. Ya veo, aunque la de médicos sea en una hora y la tuya, Sai, en media —dijo como si nada. Sakura miró mal a su compañero—. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más simple y me dicen lo que ocultan? O mejor aún, vamos los tres donde la Hokage.

Ambos atrapados asintieron sin poder negarse, subiendo las escaleras hacia la oficina junto a su maestro, sin embargo, sorpresa se llevaron cuando al ser indicados a pasar vieron otras personas habían sido más rápido que ellos.

—¡Gaara!… perdón, Kazekage —se corrigió sorprendida la de cabello rosa a sí misma— ¿qué no llegarían mañana al medio día?

El mencionado volteó. A su lado estaba Temari, Kankuro y el superior de dicho equipo, Baki.

—No es necesario me llames Kazekage —dijo cordial el joven al tiempo que hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza—, Gaara está bien.

—Nosotros nos adelantamos para recibir la información que por seguridad no fue enviada mediante aves mensajeras —Baki contestó de seguidilla la pregunta, saludando con una mano al ninja copia.

Éste último miró a la Hokage tras contestar el gesto:

—Supongo entonces les estás hablando sobre _ellos_, ¿no?

—Estaba precisamente por comenzar ese tema —contestó la mujer. Los cuatro extranjeros voltearon prestándole atención de nuevo—. Es referente a la organización de defensa que les he explicado, y bueno, también sobre Uzumaki Naruto… y Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? —frunció el seño Kankuro—, ¿no que ese anda perdido de hace años? Recuerdo apoyamos para detenerle pero igual se largó.

—No, no lo está —sonrió un poco Sakura—, no del todo al menos…

Al girar para ver a la chica Gaara se dio cuenta que el único que faltaba del equipo siete era su buen amigo:

—¿Y dónde está Naruto? —quiso saber mirando a la rubia.

Tsunade iba a responder, pero reaccionó dándose cuenta que no le había visto hacía unas cuantas horas y que si quiera en la reunión había estado. Hubo un silencio complicado, y por entre éste fue que Sai se acercó al escritorio:

—Está con el Uchiha —afirmó—. Godaime, veníamos precisamente a informarle que si se continua con éste plan de estrategia, Konoha caerá.

Y en el mismo instante que Sai decía tal mala noticia, casi en los límites con la villa Orochimaru golpeaba con su índice derecho el descanso del antebrazo de su trono una, y otra, y otra vez. Estaba furioso.

—Sin duda ha sido así —decía Kabuto de pie a su lado—, Sasuke-kun definitivamente es de cuidarse.

El de cabello negro miraba un punto del suelo insistentemente.

—Lo que hizo fue una jugada para ponerme entre la espada y la pared, pero sea como sea —y sonrío socarrón a pesar de su mal genio—, aprovecharé su propuesta.

El más joven notó ese cambio de tono en el sannin.

—¿Y si es una emboscada? Casi todo indica que le traicionará.

—Lo sea o no, no tengo alternativa; necesito el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, no me queda mucho tiempo —y entonces esa sonrisa se volvió en una algo demente—, ¡me quedaré con su cuerpo y me desharé de su alma pedazo por pedazo si me traiciona de nuevo hasta que se arrepienta!

Kabuto le observó, como en cada uno de esos accesos de Orochimaru, con algo de temor.

—Sí, pero… —se atrevió a hablar de nuevo aún así—, no será fácil atrápale con esos ojos que tiene, y Konoha estará muy resguardada, quizás y si quiera la idea de Sasuke-kun funcione.

—¡Entonces atacaremos antes! —el más joven casi se sobresaltó al oírle levantar aún más su escalofriante voz—, ¡avisa a todos que mañana a las seis pm acabaré con Konoha, y si hay grupos que piensas no alcanzarán a llegar amenázalos que si no se apresuran los despellejaré uno por uno y también a sus familias!

Su subordinado se acomodó los lentes, tragando saliva.

—Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama, y favor de descansar si pretende adelantar todo —y no lo dijo quieto, sino que al tiempo se iba de la habitación por su propia integridad.

El sannin respiraba trémulo, apretando con fuerza los apoyos de piedra:

—Maldita Konoha… maldito Sasuke-kun… —murmuró alterado—, nadie arruina mis planes, ¡nadie!

Y mientras Yakushi Kabuto desapareció por el lado izquierdo del pasillo, Suigetsu avanzó hacia el lado contrario con toda la naturalidad del mundo, para decir que sólo iba pasando si es que el de lentes le percibía y volteaba. Miró por el rabillo de ojo cuando se supo a salvo:

"_Tsk, Orochimaru está furia… y una mierda, esto sí que será una jodida tamaño Karin para los planes de Sasuke con Konoha…"_

_"Continuará..."  
_


	14. Chapter 14

14

Naruto en esos mismos momentos asentía una y otra vez, aunque está de más decir que poco de lo que Sasuke le decía se quedaba en su memoria en tan ínfimo tiempo.

—Sí, si… —musitaba, poniendo una cara de seriedad que bastó su compañero viese una vez para saber era todo lo contrario.

—No estás prestando suficiente atención —le dijo el de piel nívea y resopló, conservando compostura.

—¡Cla… claro que si, de hecho tengo todo en mi cabeza, teme! —saltó enseguida el rubio, delatándole aún peor su rubor orgulloso. El Uchiha le miró en silencio unos momentos y Naruto terminó por ceder casi enseguida—: ¡Ya!, ¡es sólo que no quiero pienses sigo tan mala memoria como siempre dattebayo!

Sasuke le observó con mala cara un poco más y no supo porqué en el fondo le agradó dijese esa tontería que normalmente hubiese acabado con su habitual estado anímico. Peor aún, frunció el seño internamente cuando se dio cuenta que desde hace un tiempo su paciencia con Naruto se había prolongado un poco más sin razón aparente. _"Otra cosa inexplicable a la lista, joder…" _pensó, poniéndose algo de mal humor cuando por más que intentó relacionarlo con la palabra "celos" analizada, no veía conexión alguna. ¡Le enfermaba, le sacaba de quicio tales cosas involuntarias!, y precisamente de ese modo fue que su disgusto se le pasó al perfil sin si quiera darse cuenta.

Al ver que la expresión impacientada de su amigo iba en serio y no como siempre, liviana, Naruto supuso estaba de verdad terminando con el humor de su compañero.

—Perdón, Sasuke —habló, bajando el tono—. De verdad que debió ser otro el intermediario, nunca te sigo en éstas cosas… —el aludido salió enseguida de sus pensamientos al escucharle el tono—. Lo peor es que ese es mi papel, llevar en mi cabeza los detalles que indiques, sin embargo… —sonrió con algo de tristeza—,… no tengo mucha…

Naruto apretó un poco los puños cuando terminó de decir aquello y por mejor bajó su rostro, escondiéndolo. _"Me gustas… y no sé porqué ya no competimos en todo… quizás maduramos… o quizás lo que siento hace no lo necesite, pero… parece que sin duda siempre seguirás siendo el más perspicaz, mejor líder que yo, mejor aprendiz, excelente estratega… mejor estudiante… un genio como te llaman… un ninja superior a mi… y…"_

—¿Otro intermediario? —escuchó la grave voz de su compañero—. Pienso no hay ninguno más adecuado, la verdad —le oyó agregar sereno como siempre. Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron de par en par entonces, alzando la cara para ver el perfil de Sasuke—. Lo que oyes, dobe; podría haberte dicho viniese otro y hubieses tenido que aceptar, pero cualquiera en que pensaba me parecía de alguna forma inadecuado o incompatible conmigo.

Naruto sintió explotar emocionado su interior.

—Entonces… ¿soy compatible contigo? —sonrió con una impresión de enamorado en su pecho.

El de tez nívea le miró por fin a los ojos:

—La verdad, tú tampoco — y lo dijo con una cara de nada que el rubio sintió un balde de agua nieve en su cabeza, pero antes de ofenderse Sasuke habló de nuevo—:. Aún así, de alguna forma creo encajamos.

—¿De… de alguna forma? —Naruto le observó algo atónito.

El de ojos negros asintió, regresando su mirada hacia la fogata.

—Hacíamos buen equipo ¿no? —dijo—, no sé cómo con lo torpe, ruidoso, lento —y mientras más decía, una vena crecía de nuevo en la sien del rubio— y usuratonkachi que en conclusión eres, pero, digamos que contigo me entiendo mejor que con cualquier otro de Konoha.

Y ahí el ofender de Naruto se volvió a esfumar:

—Aún siendo todo eso… —suspiró tranquilo—, aún cuando continúas siendo en muchos aspectos mejor que yo —terminó sin retraimiento.

Al oír eso Sasuke flexionó una de sus piernas, apoyando su brazo en la rodilla. Dejó un silencio pensativo:

—Hn, yo diría que lo que te falta a ti lo tengo yo, y lo que… —entonces se paralizó su respiración: "_¿Qué mierda estoy a punto de decir?"_

—… ¿Y lo qué no tienes tú… lo tengo… yo? —completó el rubio. _"¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Sasuke?"_

El Uchiha tragó saliva de forma subrepticia y no dijo más. Se dio cuenta que en general, las últimas cosas que había estado diciendo eran demasiado extrañas. _"Tsk…", _se llevó una mano a la cara, deslizándola por ella varias veces en un intento de ordenarse la cabeza. El de ojos azules le observó sin saber interpretar ese gesto que no le había visto nunca desde que se habían vuelto a juntar. Aún así, todo lo que le había dicho… nunca imaginó lo oiría algún día de él.

Sonrío contento de ello:

—Quizás… la amistad que tene…

—Naruto, ¿por qué me dijiste que era como la luna? —le interrumpió Sasuke, quien preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza con tal de matar el tema de una vez, no obstante, sorpresa se llevó cuando hubo sacado esa de entre todas las infinitas existentes.

El rubio soltó una risa apenas le oyó la pregunta, sin que el otro alcanzase a pensar en nada que lo pusiese peor.

—¡Bueno, eso la verdad me da vergüenza contestarlo! —se llevó una mano a la nuca. Sasuke frunció el seño, girando a mirarle—. Es que… bueno, ejem…

El de cabello negro azulado acentuó su gesto:

—¿Estás carraspeando? —le preguntó, porque era muy raro que el rubio hiciese eso entre nervios tan evidentes.

Naruto paró de golpe y miró el fuego, sonriendo nostálgico.

—Pasa que cuando te fuiste… —explicó aquietándose—, siempre que me decía una y otra vez que te traería de vuelta miraba la luna…, y bueno, estaba lejos… igual que tú —el Uchiha se enserió al ver la mirada de su compañero extraviada en lo que decía—… Cuando la contemplaba e incluso desde antes, de más pequeño, me parecía fría, misteriosa y altanera, pero brillaba por entre toda la noche… y así eres tú, Sasuke, un misterio en muchos aspectos, más bien lejano, pero aún así destacas… y ante mi muchísimo, desde siempre… por eso quería me aceptaras más que nadie, por eso, quería ser tu amigo… —y sin darse cuenta, oyendo Sasuke se quedó mirándole embelesado—… La luna, es profunda… como lo que veo en tus ojos… una profundidad reservada… y bueno, es blanca… eso siempre me recordaba tu tez, y… —de pronto Naruto se detuvo de hablar: _"¡La he jodido, cómo se me ocurre decir eso!"_ reaccionó descubriéndose ruborizado. Giró bruscamente hacia su compañero—. ¡No, no vayas a pensar mal! —exclamó enseguida—, ¡no es que me fije en esas cosas tuyas… ni ganas tratándose de algui…! —continuó, pero se calló cuando la visual que Sasuke le tenía encima le pareció casi tan ida como la que él hace segundos sabía había mostrado. Se sonrojo sobremanera.

Así fue que hubo un silencio en que se miraron hasta que el de ojos negros reaccionó. Y no, no se dio el tiempo de cuestionarse nada, saliendo por impulso una sonrisa de medio lado que, sin embargo, no fue arrogante, sino sincera… casi afectuosa.

—Entonces supongo que tú eres el sol ¿no? —dijo mientras Naruto bajaba su perturbación ante esa expresión casi ajena de su amigo—. Sueles vestir de naranja, además jodes a todos si te da por subir demasiado la temperatura, cosa que ocurre seguido, también molestas a la vista, hn, y bueno…

Naruto conservó el rojo casi ardiente de su rostro, sin embargo, su expresión pasó de avergonzada a formar un tic:

—¡Ya detente ¿no?! —dijo saliéndole una palpitante vena en su sien derecha.

—Pero también sino está, los humanos perecemos —terminó de decir Sasuke y le miró por el rabillo del ojo—, aunque no me dé gusto decirlo, claro.

El rubio tragó saliva cuando tuvo esos negros encima, porque si bien su amigo lo miraba fijo seguido para presionarle o qué cosas, había un modo en el cual le dejaba paralizado como estatua: _"¿Qué has dicho… Sasuke?"_

—¡Cl… claro!, ¡sin mi nadie vive! —tartamudeó girando la cara para evitar no poder moverse como ya le estaba pasando—. ¡De hecho te incluiste!, ¡tampoco podrías vivir sin mí, teme! —sacó un puchero incluso.

Hubo un silencio y Sasuke bufó:

—Bah, sólo me expresé mal, usuratonkachi —le picó obstinado, aunque por dentro cayó recién en cuenta del hecho: _"Tsk, ya no sé ni lo que digo…"_

—¡Eso no es verdad! —refutó el rubio frunciendo el seño.

—Entonces piensa lo que quieras; convencerte es una pérdida de tiempo.

El de ojos azules mostró un pronunciado tic: Si, ese amigo que tanto le gustaba sabía sacarlo muy bien de casillas:

—¡Yo sé que no te equivocaste! —acusó poniéndose de pie para apuntarle con un dedo—, ¡y no importa lo que digas, a mi me vale que así fue!

Sasuke frunció el seño, alzando la mirada hacia su compañero:

—¿De verdad es importante?

Ahí a Naruto se le estanco el aliento, movimiento y fastidio.

—Qué… no… eh… —balbuceó, apreciando como el semblante se le encendió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Hubo silencio.

El de ojos negros le observó con atención unos segundos, viéndole los cabellos rubios y húmedos arraigados a las mejillas que eran de verdad una cosa en la cual era imposible no reparar debido a su vistoso color. _"Naruto se ruboriza con muchas cosas, y últimamente a mí también me ocurre,… pero la razón exacta en mi caso ¿cuál es?"_ se cuestionó, y es que no recordaba la última vez que le había pasado antes de esos días. Sin más se propuso pensar en ello cuando tuviese tiempo, y en los segundos que terminaba de ordenar su mente fue que de pronto le vino la relación Naruto/sol de una forma muy particular al estarle mirando el detalle.

Habló como si nada:

—Creo en lo que más te pareces al sol ahora que te miro es en ese color que tu cara tiene de hace como cuarto de hora, dobe —dijo con un tono tan habitual de él que Naruto sintió que lo último de su sangre se terminaba de meter de alguna forma forzosa en su cara; y no, no se pudo mover.

"_Jo… jodido teme…" _tartamudeo para sus adentro el rubio, sin saber que decir o hacer. No obstante, no fue necesario porque una sombra ingresó de improviso en la cueva:

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Karin apenas con aliento. Ambos jóvenes voltearon al tiempo que ingresaba el resto de Taka—, ¡Orochimaru adelantó todo para mañana mismo!

_"Continuará..."_


	15. Chapter 15

15

—Entonces lo de Akatsuki no fue sólo un golpe de suerte como dijeron; fue más bien un artificio —unía cabos el Kazekage entonces.

—Así es, y ahora estamos en las mismas. Ésta línea de defensa fue desarrollada por él y aprobada por Shikamaru y otros tácticos, sin embargo, con lo que dice ahora Sai no será muy útil… —la hokage estaba excesivamente preocupada.

Kakashi se llevó una mano a la barbilla:

—Eso es cierto… la estrategia de Sasuke sitúa cuidadosamente a cada ninja en los muros defensivos que rodean Konoha, pero si parte del ataque viene desde el mismo interior, no tener guerreros disponibles que puedan reubicarse será realmente grave. Hubiese sido muy propicio si este grupo no existiese.

Hubo un silencio pensativo y Temari pestañeó:

—¿"Raíz" se llama el grupo de preocuparse, verdad? —quiso corroborar.

—Justamente —contestó la sannin—. Uno de los tres consejeros que ya conocen, Danzou, la lidera. Entrena sólo ninjas destinados a ser ANBU.

—Has dicho que es una militaría de elite privada —repasó unos momentos Baki y colocó mal gesto—. ¿Pero cómo has podido permitir que una formación así continúe vigente hasta ahora? —terminó algo indignado del hecho.

Tsunade miró por el ventanal a toda la aldea.

—Danzou es alguien que por descendencia a ganado gran poder y respeto, esto desde hace mucho tiempo antes que yo llegase. Él rivalizaba con el tercero y me desprecia por llevar la sangre del primero, y aún corroborando ahora sus intenciones no puedo hacer nada… tiene casi todo el apoyo político e incluso Homura y Koharu, los otros dos ministros son manipulados por él,…tsk —mordió su labio inferior—… el único modo de derrocarle es hallándole con las manos en la masa; si es que no acaba conmigo antes y se proclama el puesto gracias al apoyo que tiene, claro —agregó con una sonrisa irónica. Apretó un puño y cerró los ojos por instantes: _"Ten mucho cuidado con Raíz, Tsunade…",_ recordó las palabras de Jiraiya la última vez que le vio antes de que muriera._ "…Debí hacer algo antes_... _¡no debí permitir esto nunca!",_ se culpó con impotencia en su interior.

La voz de Baki le sacó de sus pensamientos:

—Pues —resopló—, viendo como está la situación lo mejor será preparar una estrategia que por cosa de tiempo no modifique demasiado la hecha por el chico ese.

Tsunade recobró compostura y asintió poniéndose pie:

—Que todo continúe como se ha previsto hasta que se tenga un plan definitivo. Baki, Shikamaru está en el área de estrategas; hazme el favor de informarle lo que ocurre y ayúdale con lo que has propuesto.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado:

—Enseguida, aunque ese crío no necesita ayuda, es un genio —dijo con tranquilidad al tiempo que caminó hacia la salida.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber, Hokage? —preguntó Gaara.

—No, ya están al tanto de todo.

—Entonces iremos también al edificio estratega; seguro y podemos ayudar en la ubicación de nuestras tropas.

Y así fue como en poco quedaron Kakashi, Sai y Sakura en la oficina. Tsunade resopló con desgana, uniendo sus manos bajo la barbilla.

—Kakashi, ¿dónde están los jefes de equipo y Yamato?

—Habíamos quedado de reunirnos en el mismo restaurant de siempre, así que seguro les encuentro rápido; sólo Yamato, Anko y Shizune ayudaría con el armamento para la hora de la repartición.

—De acuerdo, cuando terminen tráelos aquí a todos, no quiero arruinarles el momento de relajo antes de la guerra con malas noticias.

Kakashi asintió acercándose a la puerta, pero en el momento exacto que tomó la manilla oyó una especie de terremoto acercándose tras ella. _"¿Qué puede se…?",_ y no alcanzó ni a terminar de preguntárselo cuando ésta se abrió con brusquedad, dándole directo en el rostro.

—¡Tsunade no baa-chan! —vieron a Naruto irrumpiendo en la oficina mientras el ninja copia caía al suelo medio inconsciente.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó Sakura acercándose a verlo.

La mujer aguantó el escritorio que el rubio casi le vuelca encima al frenarse con él:

—¡Al fin regresas niñato irrespon…!

—¡Orochimaru atacará mañana mismo a las seis! —le interrumpió Naruto, calado y apenas con aliento para hablar de todo lo que había corrido. Los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par, despertándose Kakashi de su golpe al segundo.

—¡¿A las seis dices?! —se puso de pie Tsunade.

—¡Así es! —continuó el rubio y sacó torpemente cuatro rollos humedecidos de bajo la túnica—. Son de Sasuke —agregó agitado mientras los dejaba sobre el escritorio.

—Tsk, ¡demonios! —Gruñó la mujer y miró el reloj en la pared—. Sai, son las seis pm, informa a todos que se adelantara a las diez en punto la evacuación civil. Sakura, no podré ser quien organice la repartición de material médico, tendrás que encargarte de eso; y tú Kakashi, ve por los del restaurant y los demás, nos veremos en el salón estratega en media hora, iré para allá a informar a los de La arena —ordenó como líder que era mientras tomó los cuatro rollos.

—¡¿Y yo qué?! —exclamó Naruto mientras su maestro se ponía de pie con una mano sobre la nariz golpeada.

Tsunade le agarró de la capa con mal semblante:

—Tú debes dar los detalles de estos pergaminos a Shikamaru y Baki, ¿con quién crees que deberías ir, muchacho torpe? —le regañó, arrastrándole mientras el resto acató las indicaciones desapareciendo por las ventanas.

Cuarto de hora más tarde Sakura estaba en la zona asignada entregando equipamiento, y unos edificios a la derecha Tsunade ingresaba con Naruto a una habitación pequeña, dónde al centro una inmensa mesa era alumbrada por lámparas colgando desde el techo.

—Shikamaru, vengo a que echemos un vistazo a éstos —habló la médico, dejando los rollos sobre la mesa—. El maldito de Orochimaru ha adelantado sus planes para mañana mismo.

El aludido, Baki, Gaara y sus hermanos voltearon sorprendidos.

—Joder, eso sí que es problemático —musitó el de coleta alta atónito.

—Naruto —escuchó el rubio la voz del Kazekage. Sonrió enseguida y abriéndose pasó por entre los presentes llegó frente a él:

—¡Gaara, que bien verte! —exclamó saludándose afectivamente con el pelirrojo— ¡Supuse aún no llegarían!

Kankuro hizo un gesto de fastidio:

—Pues te equivocaste, aquí estamos, viendo como las cosas empeoran para ustedes.

El antiguo contenedor de Shukaku sonrió entonces:

—No importa cuántas complicaciones estén apareciendo, les ayudaremos y seguro si nos organizamos bien todo irá a favor de Konoha.

—¡Gracias por apoyarnos, Gaara! —se iluminó aún más el rubio.

—Naruto, ven aquí —le llamó Tsunade indicándole los pergaminos—, después de decirnos sobre esto quiero te vayas a quitar esa ropa empapada y descanses con el resto de tus compañeros ¿oíste?

El rubio asintió aproximándose, y mirando los rollos se le murió la sonrisa para aparecerle una complicada cara de inseguridad:

—Eh… bueno, éste es el que indica el modo en que atacará Orochimaru —dijo, tomando el rollo verde—, ese otro tiene información sobre las técnicas que se supone puede usar cada grupo enemigo; éste es el plan de Sasuke… creo, y bueno, el último… jeh, no recuerdo que tenía el último —se río nervioso y recordó: —, ¡pero Sasuke vendrá a Konoha!

Tsunade le miró con atención, olvidando el regaño que ya le iba a vociferar:

—¿Dices que vendrá acá? ¿Pero cómo cuando se supone ha de estar con Orochimaru?

—¡Ahí indica todo! —exclamó ruborizado Naruto— ¡Pero vendrá, Tsunade no baa-chan, volverá por fin! —no podía dejar de estar radiante al acordarse, y desde un lado Gaara pudo ver con claridad aquella euforia, esas mejillas ardientes que sabía no estaban así sólo por la alegría de recuperar un amigo, sino más bien… un amor.

_"Continuará..."_


	16. Chapter 16

16

El joven artista, tras cumplir la orden de la Hokage estaba un poco lejos del resto de sus compañeros: ingresando al "escondite" donde había quedado de reunirse con su superior. La guarida de la casi completamente secreta organización Raíz ANBU estaba como cualquier otra edificación dentro de Konoha, teniendo incluso una entrada llamativa: Era un inmenso inmueble al cual aún así Danzou sabía cubrirle muy bien su verdadera utilización. Poseía variadas escaleras, soportes y puentes en cuatro direcciones además de muchos otros; el principal de éstos era el que Sai cruzaba en dirección norte, abriendo al terminar una puerta que daba paso una habitación con otras cuatro más. Pasando por la segunda entró al inmenso salón que ya era perteneciente a la zona de Raíz en sí. Se quedó de pie en medio de la nada, observando las ventanas horizontales en la parte superior de los inmensos muros: por ellas entraba entonces unos casi inexistentes haz de luna.

—Sai —sonó la voz del anciano y el eco de ésta regresó por sí sola. El joven se arrodilló respetuoso—. ¿Has conseguido información?

—Sí. Por lo visto la visita desde Sunakagure se debe al apoyo que la Hokage pidió para la guerra que mañana mismo comenzará.

Hubo un largo silencio en que Danzou procesaba la noticia, y es que eran buenas nuevas para él aún enterándose repentinamente.

—Ya veo —dijo después del rato—. Claro está que la pacifica princesa sabía de esto hace rato, pero aún así no parece pretender decirnos nada a nosotros los consejeros. Bah, es muy osada en tomar decisiones de tal magnitud ella sola —terminó con un tonillo sarcástico, tratando a la sannin como lo que opinaba era: una niña caprichosa—. En fin, ¿contra quién será la ofensiva?

Sai pensó en mentir sobre ello, no obstante, asumía le ojearía al haber actualmente sólo un potencial enemigo lógico tras la aldea:

—Orochimaru, Danzou-sama —contestó.

El anciano sonrió levemente:

—En el último documento que te di para él le informaba de mi buena situación para poyarle en su invasión —contó a su subordinado, como si éste jamás hubiese encontrado la forma de violar la confidencialidad de los paquetes e incluso modificarla.

—Pero entonces todo va muy bien ¿no? —dijo desentendiéndose el artista.

—Sí, pero Orochimaru no me ha contestado.

A pesar del control absoluto de su semblante, Sai por dentro aguantó leves nervios. Sin más levantó el rostro y sonrió amplio como habitualmente:

—El silencio otorga, Danzou-sama; Orochimaru debe estar seguro que apenas usted le vea sabrá muy bien dónde apuntar para conseguir juntos el objetivo personal de cada uno.

Su superior no dijo nada y sólo le hizo un gesto para que se levantase, cosa que enseguida él cumplió viéndole resoplar:

—Que molesto es cuando no se organizan las cosas como uno quiere —le oyó decir con frialdad—. En cualquier caso, la princesa Tsunade se ha ganado la pérdida de su puesto al no informar de nada a los ministros. Además tiene de por sí la batalla perdida: aunque sepa la posición mía no sabrá el modo en que Orochimaru atacará.

Sai le miró conservando el gesto.

—Tal y como dice, no hay modo sepa la estrategia de él —mintió con su entrenada capacidad para no ser detectado en ello. _"Lo cierto es que no imagina quién viene tras dar la información que precisamente cree Konoha no tiene, Danzou-sama…", _pensó, sonriendo aún mas amplió por entre el plateado del lugar. Ambos miraron entonces el mismo haz de luna que los separaba con calma.

Y lejos, en la guarida al límite con el país del sonido Orochimaru caminaba a la habitación dónde su trono le esperaba para meditar como cada día a esas horas, no obstante, al entrar encontró a alguien sentado en él.

—Vaya, Sasuke-kun —sonrió al verlo tan cómodamente apoyado en el descanso como él mismo solía hacer—. Hoy tú ni tu equipo llegaron a la cena, ¿estuvieron ocupados?

Sasuke siguió con la mirada a su ex maestro cuando éste se movió relajadamente para sentarse frente a la mesita. Fue al grano:

—¿Así que lo has adelantado todo para mañana?

El sannin soltó una risita ante ello:

—Cada día me parece que estas paredes tienen más oídos, mi estimado.

Kabuto apareció entonces por la entrada del cuarto, haciendo una mueca despreciativa hacia el joven cuando le vio sentado en el sitial con tanta arrogancia. Así fue que hubo un silencio en que Sasuke le miró fijo y resopló con desinterés, sólo por el gusto de provocarle aún más.

—Ahí tienes tu puesto, Orochimaru —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida—. Te recomiendo adelantar en una hora la invasión si quieres alcanzar a matar algunos civiles, porque Konoha los evacuará pronto. Te aviso también que saldré temprano —terminó, avanzando por el lado del de lentes y rozándole el hombro.

"_Crío insolente…" _le miró por el rabillo del ojo el burlado.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Un par de horas más tarde Naruto levantaba el corto dosel de la entrada del restaurant, viéndolo absolutamente repleto de shinobis. _"Vaya, por lo visto todos están haciendo un salud antes de mañana"_, se sorprendió.

—¡Naruto, aquí estamos! —oyó la voz de Chouji y girando la cabeza a su derecha encontró al grupo en una de las esquina del local. Hinata se sonrojó apenas le vio acercarse.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Ya están comiendo acaso?! —preguntó al ver tantos platos servidos mientras se sentaba al lado de Kiba.

—Ya sabes, Chouji no espera —resopló Ino y pestañeó—. ¿Y la boba de Sakura con Sai?

—¡Oh!, Sakura debe estar por llegar y Sai… —miró al cielo—, la verdad no sé…

—¡Ahí están! ¡Hey, por acá! —exclamó Lee, levantando las manos para que los recién llegados les ubicasen.

—Buenas a todos —saludó Sakura, acercándose con su compañero de quipo.

—Hola, ¿ya les dejaron libres también? —preguntó Kiba.

—Sí, pero según veo falta alguien todavía —contestó la joven, sentándose al lado de Naruto y en el siguiente puesto Sai.

—No, Shikamaru no podrá venir, le han dejado atareado —contó Chouji y enseguida se rió enérgico—. ¡Por eso yo me comeré su parte!

Ino le miró mal, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo girándose hacia Lee:

—Por cierto, ¿al final qué es lo que le han indicado a su equipo?, se suponía tendrían una misión especial durante la guerra ¿o es mi idea?

El observado negó con la cabeza y fue Neji quien respondió:

—No. Hace tiempo nos habían impuesto nuestra tarea pero al decidirse que la emboscada sería llevada a cabo en la misma ofensiva nos han dividido.

—Mi papel sólo será contra los grupos grandes de enemigos —dijo Tenten—. A Neji le han puesto como radar por su byakugan y a Lee lo dejarán en la resistencia que requiera taijutsu.

—¡Mi juventud brillará como nunca! —centellearon en llamas los ojos de la bestia verde de Konoha.

—¡Y mis técnicas también! —se puso de pie Naruto, con el mismo ardor en la mirada— ¡Lee, seremos héroes dattebayo!

Varios negaron con la cabeza pero Sakura sonrió contenta de verle a ambos esas energías. _"Pronto también Sasuke estará aquí con nosotros"_, se dijo a sí misma, mirando a los presentes mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto una voz muy varonil habló:

—Escuché que Sabaku no Gaara ya había llegado —era Shino, quien estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa y más atrás que el resto, misterioso como siempre. Varios voltearon hacia él.

—Pero habían dicho que ellos llegarían mañana al medio día ¿no? —dijo Hinata, palabras que no se hubiesen oído con un poco más de ruido del lugar.

Naruto volvió a su puesto sonriéndole a la tímida joven:

—¡Gaara está aquí! ¡Él es un amigo muy valioso que apenas fue llamado vino! —contó con un gusto inmenso, pero pestañeó dos veces cuando vio el rostro de ella sonrojarse sobremanera—… Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¿Hablé algo malo?

—Déjala, ya no debería sorprenderte que le pase eso —le dijo Kiba, sosteniendo a su compañera de un hombro para prevenir que se diese fuerte contra el suelo si es que se le ocurría desmayarse.

—Sí que es rarita… —alzó una ceja la de cabello rubio.

—Por cierto, ¿eso qué dijiste recién fue por Sasuke? —todos miraron a Neji cuando soltó eso. El Jounin se apoyó en la mesa como si nada—. Lo digo porque en diferencia al Kazekage a él no se le ve ni un pelo.

Hubo un silencio que de pronto se tornó de mala vibra. Sakura sólo observó al Hyuuga con enfado, pero al contrario Naruto reaccionó al instante cargándole una peligrosa mirada:

—¿Qué insinúas con eso? Recuerdo yo mismo te probé que la gente si cambia.

—Hey, no mires así —le dijo inexpresivo Neji—, sólo pensé por tus palabras que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que el Uchiha ni caso, aún con como están las cosas. Porqué no ha venido ¿o sí? —terminó. Los demás presentes observaron cómo el rubio cerró los puños con irritación sobre la mesa.

"_¿Por qué dice eso si sabe mejor que todos los demás que Sasuke está con nosotros?" _pensó la de ojos verdes sin poder entender tal gusto de provocación, cosa que aún mas le sacó de sus casillas. Hubo otro silencio en que más se hundían los ánimos.

Ino soltó una risa algo nerviosa:

—Hey, no nos arruinemos el momento ¿quieren? —pretendió bajar la tención pero apenas lo dijo el arrastre de una silla al otro lado de la mesa llamó la atención de todos:

—¿Es que aún no es suficiente? —vieron a Sakura de pie. Su tono serio hizo a varios tragar saliva—. ¿Me puedes decir qué diantres necesitas para convencerte?

"_Sakura-chan…"_ volteó el de ojos azules a mirarla.

Neji la observó unos momentos y giró hacia el rubio:

—Es verdad lo que dices, Naruto —le habló a éste, pasando olímpicamente de la kunoichi—, pero el Uchiha creo no tiene vuelta, esa es la verdad de lo que pienso.

—Ya basta… —musitó Tenten a su compañero queriendo evitar la disputa.

—Neji… —gruñó el aludido, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa un golpe contra la mesa a sus espaldas le sobresaltó, sonando los platos al ser removidos con él:

—¡¿Quién te crees para venir a hablar así?! —Vio a Sakura ya encolerizada en serio tras él— ¡Sabes bien cómo fueron y están siendo las cosas, tú mismo luchaste contra gente de Akatsuki, tsk… ¿por qué mierda hablas así de él cada vez que puedes?!

—¿Akatsuki? —repitió Kiba— ¿y ellos qué pintan si ya ni están?

—Tú estás tan ciega como Naruto —dijo el Hyuuga a la chica, tranquilo—. Por más que se diga el Uchiha no traicionará yo lo dudo y sigo pensando está sólo fijado en sus objetivos; la gente como él es egoísta. Hn, si de verdad ha cambiado creo tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo.

—Cambiar… ¿Traicionará? —preguntó Chouji con la boca llena, sin entender a qué venía eso como la mayoría en la mesa— ¿Es que acaso puede traicionar de nuevo?...

En ese momento fue que Naruto también se levantó de su puesto con rudeza:

—Jódete Neji, ya verás cómo te tragas tus palabras —le dijo en un tono casi intimidante que más nervioso puso al resto—. ¡Si necesitas ver para creer deberías callarte y esperar un poco más antes de hablar ¿o no?!

El aludido alzó una ceja:

—No tenía intenciones de atacarte, sólo es mi opinión… pero vaya —y dejó un corto silencio—, de verdad a veces pienso estás enamorado del Uchiha.

Y entonces tanto el referido como Sakura reaccionaron, quedándose literalmente sin palabras ante ese argumento que debió haber sido burlado si no fuese porque era cierto. El resto les miró con algo de abstracción al verles así de ensimismados.

Sai sonrió amplio, intentando despertar a sus dos compañeros de aquel letargo que estaba a punto de jugarle en contra a Naruto:

—¿De verdad Sasuke-kun es tan importante como para arruinarnos la cena? —preguntó con amabilidad, atinando sus amigos como buscaba:

—Tsk… que estupideces que hablas, Neji —dijo despreciativa la de ojos verdes y se sentó, metiéndose un pedazo de carne en la boca con arrebato. El rubio en cambio no dijo nada; volvió a su lugar con el flequillo sobre la cara causando aún mas extrañeza cuando los ánimos con que lo hizo fueron completamente contrarios a los de hace segundos.

—Naruto… —Hinata apretó sus manos frente al pecho con preocupación.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir la más mísera palabra durante largo rato, ni muchos menos preguntarían qué habían sido esos diálogos que hizo ver a varios había cosas de las cuales no estaban al tanto.

—¡¿Y dónde iremos a celebrar después que todo acabe?! —exclamó de pronto Lee, pretendiendo enterrar del todo el mal rato. Ino rió y luego los demás también parecieron agarrarse de la pregunta.

—Bueno, pienso podríamos ir a algo más de mayores, ¿no? —bromeó Kiba.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿A beber dices?! —dijo alguien.

—Si serás idiota, eso es para adultos —regañó enseguida otro.

—La verdad… me da curiosidad, ¿por qué no eh?

—Si, a mí también me gustaría…

Y todos continuaron riéndose y bromeando; no obstante, Sakura continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Naruto ni se movió, apretando tan sólo los dientes:

"_Estoy seguro que si… confío en ti y sé que vendrás, Sasuke; sé que la persona que amo no es un traicionero digan lo que digan… ¡pasa que nadie ha sido capaz de ver cómo eres realmente!" _

_"Continuará..."_


	18. Chapter 18

18

Así fue cómo llegó el día siguiente y a las doce en punto, horario en que las tropas de Sunakagure ingresaban a Konoha, Naruto se colocaba una túnica azul oscuro que para variar le recordaba al amigo con el cual estaba según lo predicho apunto de reunirse. Ya listo se acercó a Tsunade, quien estaba recibiendo a los shinobis junto a Gaara en un costado del portón principal.

—Estas son para Taka —le dijo ella, entregándole una mochila que el rubio se cruzó al pecho—. Vete ahora que pasarás desapercibido si nos espían.

—Suerte Naruto, y ten cuidado —le dijo amable el Kazekage, mirándole con aquellos ojos de afecto que siempre tenía para él a pesar de ser una persona reservada.

—¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos en poco! —y levantando una mano para despedirse el rubio se metió por en medio de los ninja de La arena.

Corriendo saltó un riachuelo y avanzó por el boque: un viaje de dos kilómetros hasta un pequeño rincón perdido entre la frondosidad. El sol entraba destellante por entre las copas aunque a nadie le sorprendería si caída la noche comenzaba a llover.

Tiempo después se detuvo de golpe:

—¡Aquí es! —Se dijo cuando en la madera del imponente árbol que destacaba al centro del claro encontró un emblema de Konoha gravado a filo de kunai—. Sólo debo esperarte —sonrió, sentándose a los pies del tronco.

La noche anterior había sido agotadora, y ante la quietud y el viento que le mimaba la cara las horas que no había dormido por estar evacuando gente comenzaban a cerrarle los ojos, cayendo en su necesidad de descanso ahí mismo. La mayoría estaban en un estado similar, ya que se habían turnado unos equipos con otros para cubrir todo lo necesario durante la noche; sin embargo, los animosos como él no habían querido obedecer a la orden de irse a pegar una siesta. Otros que la hubiesen querido, en cambio, no pudieron si quiera soñarla despiertos, como Shikamaru, Baki, casi todos los demás estrategas, Gaara, Tsunade y su secretaria, Shizune.

Estas dos mujeres estaban en ese mismo momento caminando hacia la torre central, y ya sentada en su escritorio la hokage indicó que era hora de instalar el armamento pesado en los muros de defensa. Algunos ninjas de la Suna prestaron ayuda, mientras que la mayoría fue convocado en una zona de entrenamiento inmensa para recibir las indicaciones desarrolladas durante toda la noche anterior por los tácticos. Ahí estaba Gaara dictándolas, mientras que sus hermanos tomaron bajo su cargo grupos numerosos para trasladarlos a las zonas asignadas.

Pero no eran los únicos en ello, pues al mismo tiempo que ese grupo se encontraba recibiendo ordenes, dentro del escondite de Raíz ANBU había otro, con máscaras de animales del zodiaco y oyendo a un superior que lucía una de las mismas. A falta de espacio se hallaban formados en todos los salones, escaleras y puentes, atentos sus adiestrados oídos al eco que gracias a los altos y cerrados muros podía llegar hasta el último de ellos con lo informado. Danzou se encontraba parado dónde el puente principal se dividía en cuatro direcciones, tras él, Sai, como subordinado de confianza que era. …ste último, pretendiendo aportarlo a favor de Konoha almacenaba cada indicación en su memoria, así como los mapas con los cuales se guiaba el dirigente frente a él: su don de artista sería capaz de pintar cada trazo tal y como sus ojos los estaban viendo en esos instantes.

Y finalmente, aún lejos y al aire libre en diferencia a los shinobis de Raíz se encontraba el apoyo de Orochimaru: grupos diversos reunidos en una gran legión, acarreados como animales por el camino a Konoha y siendo castigado con terribles técnicas todo aquel que no se hiciese aún a la idea de colaborar.

Se encontraba en una agradable quietud hasta que un halcón avisó su pasada por los cielos, despertando su chillido de un sobresalto a Naruto:

—¿Qu… qué fue eso…? —balbuceó, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos a medio abrir—. Es… un halc… ¡un halcón! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par al recordar con ello a Taka. Observó a todos lados pero se halló solo como antes de perder noción a causa del cansancio._ "¿Cuánto habré dormido?"_, se preguntó, refregándose los ojos y miró mucho más arriba de su cabeza el emblema de Konoha en el árbol. _"Seguro poco, cómo es que no ha llegado…"_

—Creo que tenía algo de comer… —habló solo y buscó en sus bolsillos, encontrando un cuadrito de goma de mascar. Sonrió al verlo pues le recordó enseguida cuando en la cueva del Valle del fin le dio uno igual a Sasuke. Y así fue que trayendo escenas de su memoria pasó el tiempo, y pasó bastante, pero continuaba todo igual.

Alzó una ceja algo impacientado y escupió lo que masticaba:

—Vaya, no recuerdo cómo saber la hora… —musitó con mala expresión y le salió un tic— ¡Me voy a volver viejo aquí y a ti no se te ve ni un pelo, Sas…!

"… _Lo digo porque en diferencia al Kazekage a él no se le ve ni un pelo…"._

Interrumpió su berrinche el repentino recuerdo de la voz de Neji diciendo esas palabras. Levantó la vista, viendo todo su entorno vacio.

—No —susurró sonriendo con confianza—, no es que no vaya a venir, qué tontería, seguro algo le ha retrasado —terminó, contento mientras entre el silencio oía las aves cantar. Pero también pasó mucho de eso, y sentado ahí se preguntó si de verdad había transcurrido tanto rato o si a caso era obra de la clásica impresión de cuando se espera, esa en que los minutos se vuelven horas.

"…_Por más que se diga el Uchiha no traicionará yo lo dudo y sigo pensando está sólo fijado en sus objetivos; la gente como él es egoísta. …"._

Naruto miró a un lado, tomando consciencia de la posibilidad, no obstante, se la negó de frente y enseguida:

—Eso es mentira —susurró—, llegará, a fin de cuentas Sasuke siempre aparece después que yo —y entonces reparó que justo en el punto que tenía la mirada había una oruga yendo en dirección contraria a la suya. La observó avanzar con pesadez y después de haberle visto progresar cuatro centímetros retiró sus ojos azules de ella: le resultó desesperante cuan lenta y aburrida era. _"Que pereza…", _resopló y poyando la cabeza en el tronco miró en el cielo los pájaros y las copas de los árboles, teniendo por momentos la impresión de que se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Eso si no fuese porque un ave cantó alto haciéndole mirar la oruga de nuevo, sin embargo,… estaba lejos, considerablemente más lejos. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y de seguidilla sonrió nervioso: _"Tardabas mucho… y sé que si estás allá es porque…". _Había pasado considerable tiempo y al instante sintió el pecho oprimido: era angustia…

Resonaron las palabras de Neji de nuevo en su mente:

—Jeh, ¿porqué no llegas…? —y entre esa sonrisa apretó los puños, aguantando una oleada de indicios de algo que conocía muy bien: pena.

"…_Sólo pensé por tus palabras que al fin te habías dado cuenta de que el Uchiha ni caso, aún con como están las cosas"._

Frunció los parpados, queriendo no oír lo que su mente traía de su memoria y se llevó las manos a los oídos. _"Sasuke… tú llegarás, ¿verdad?..."_ musitó en su interior, y no pudiendo contrarrestar sus propias corrientes tembló ligeramente. _"¡No…! ¡Que no sea como él dice…!"._

Y de pronto ya estaba en su garganta ese nudo, el cual aguantó hasta que no pudo retenerlo:

—¡Porqué no apareces! —exclamó con la voz desafinada y entonces entre abrió los ojos, desprendiéndose en caída libre unas acongojadas lágrimas que se estrellaron contra el suelo: _"Es mentira, tú no has traicionado; tú, Sasuke… no de nuevo, no te vayas… que no sea verdad lo que dijo Neji…"_

Y lloró… y continuó llorando. Mientras más tiempo pasaba mas perdía la esperanza. El desconsuelo creció y la idea de que sólo se engañaba se hacía patente; pero aún así volvía a rechazarlo todo, aún así no permitía que esas ideas consumiesen el cuanto confiaba en su mejor amigo: hasta el último segundo antes de lo guerra le esperaría, aunque se le rompiese el corazón después. No se molestó en secar las lágrimas y sentado de medio lado apoyó una sien en el tronco del árbol.

"…_Jódete Neji, ya verás cómo te tragas tus palabras…"_

Le vino a la cabeza lo que él mismo le dijo al jounin y nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas; pero esta vez ya inexpresivo, sin energías. _"¿A cuántos… he dicho eso?"._ Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban cayendo de nuevo en las redes del sueño, del mismo modo que su esperanza terminaba de convencerse del abandono de su par. _"No… vendrás ¿verdad?"_

"_¡Pasa que nadie ha sido capaz de ver cómo eres realmente!"_

Recordó apenas._ "Quizás estaba… equivocado". S_us ojos azules y opacos vieron difuso antes de cerrarse del todo.

…"_Quizás… yo tampoco… fui capaz"…_

19

Un joven de piel nívea ingresaba entonces a la oficina de la quinta Hokage tras le fuese indicado pasar. Adentro se encontró con Sakura, Yamato y Kakashi.

—Sai, ¿no te he ordenado nada acaso? —le preguntó la mujer, autoritaria como se ponía cuando estaba ansiosa por algo.

—Vaya, que cordial… —soltó una risa relajada el ninja copia.

Sin contestar el artista se acercó al escritorio, dejando sobre él un pergamino a medio abrir que mostraba indicaciones en un mapa de Konoha.

—Son los planes de Danzou-sama; y como subordinado de él también sé los detalles extra que ha dado a toda su milicia.

Tsunade le observó fijo, igual que los otros presentes dejando largo silencio.

—… ¿Por qué haces esto? —Le preguntó después del tiempo la mujer, sin poder comprenderlo—, perteneces a Raíz, ¿acaso estás traicionándola?

—No me interesan los objetivos de la organización ni mi superior —contestó el muchacho, inexpresivo.

"…_No se podía esperar otra cosa de alguien entrenado para no sentir con métodos de la aldea oculta de la niebla", _pensó Yamato, observándole como quien mira a un huérfano abandonado.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te importa, Sai? —le indagó la Hokage. Sakura alcanzó a ver como los labios de su compañero estuvieron por comenzar a dar una sonrisa verdadera cuando Kakashi lo detuvo con un suspiro:

—No sé si debas fiarte de él —acotó el Jounin a la rubia sin el menor reparo en que el aludido estuviese presente. …ste último bajó el rostro en silencio—. Muy probablemente sea un enga…

—¡Silencio! —le calló súbitamente la kunoichi y fue hacia su compañero. Kakashi se encogió de hombros al corroborar una vez más que ninguno de sus alumnos le tenía ya respeto—. Sai, contesta —habló ella, mirando al susodicho. El artista leyó esos serios ojos verdes en silencio—… Vamos, di lo que ibas a responder.

Hubo un mutis en que él no le quitó el ojo durante un tiempo más, hasta que recobrando su confianza apareció una sonrisa profundamente sincera en su semblante. Sakura le devolvió el gesto con dulzura entonces.

—Me interesan los lazos, Hokage-sama —contestó por fin Sai, volteando hacia la médico sin perder el gesto—, quiero entender más sobre ellos y saber del todo si tuve uno alguna vez. Sakura, Naruto y todos los demás son mis proyectos de lazos y deseo de verdad tenerlos; no quiero que ninguno de ellos muera ni muchos menos ambiciono el lugar donde lo que busco está creciendo desaparezca —tanto Kakashi como Yamato estaban atónitos para entonces—. Mi objetivo es ese y también recordar a mi hermano, alguien que al parecer murió pero que fue importante para mí; yo… quiero recordar la historia que con él tuve, saber si aquel lazo era fuerte como el que comparten Naruto y el Uchiha.

La mujer escuchó esas palabras sin mover un musculo de la cara, pero al verle conservar esa expresión y reparar en cuan sincero había sido sonrió de medio lado, tomando el rollo del escritorio:

—Bien, ¿alguna observación al respecto? —preguntó levantándose de su escritorio.

—Ninguna —contestó Yamato mientras Sakura sonreía contenta.

Kakashi suspiró con sosiego, feliz de que su acotación fuese, según lo visto, equívoca:

—Que vaya con Shikamaru, será de ayuda.

La Hokage caminó hacia la salida de su oficina, pero antes de cruzar la puerta siguiendo a ésta el artista se detuvo y miró a Sakura.

—Gracias… —pensó un modo bonito de llamarla como agradecimiento—,… eh…

Al ver que algo buscaba Sai en su cabeza, la joven cayó en cuenta con mal gesto que estaba intentando aplicar de nuevo sus lecturas de relaciones interpersonales. Soltó enseguida una risita forzada:

—¡No hace fal…!

—"Primor" —terminó Sai.

Sakura se paralizó al tiempo que ambos adultos negaron compasivos, mirando al chico irse sonriente de la habitación: _"Eso fue demasiado… anticuado…",_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Pri… ¡¿primor?! —reaccionó un rato bien largo después la pelirrosa—, ¡definitivamente debes dejar de leer tantos de esos manuales a la vez!

_"Continuará..." _


	19. Chapter 19

20

Corrió una suave ventisca por entre la espesura del claro, removiéndolo todo con mesura. A la altura del suelo, en cambio, la figura apoyada en el tronco del viejo árbol si quiera la sentía por entre su pesado sueño.

—… ¿Ahí está?

—Sí.

—Ya lo veo desde mi posición; está… ¿acurrucado?

—Debe estar reposando; ayer seguro fue agotador.

Un nuevo viento sopló y apenas terminó éste de acariciar aquellos cabellos rubios cuatro sombras aterrizaron a un par de metros alrededor del durmiente. Los negros ojos de Uchiha Sasuke se enfocaron en su amigo al instante, acercándose para moverle un poco por los hombros, sin embargo, aunque insistió no hubo respuesta:

—Usuratonkachi —susurró enculillándose para cogerle la cara—, eres muy descui… —se silenció cuando apenas le alzó vio lo que fueron caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? —preguntó Juugo cuando le vio quedarse quieto.

—No, sólo está muy agotado.

—¿De dormir? —preguntó con sarcasmo Karin.

Suigetsu resopló enterrando su espinosa espada contra el suelo.

—Despertémosle de una vez y vámonos —apuró acercándose para hacerlo a su modo, pero Sasuke le mató las intenciones enseguida:

—Quieto ahí —le ordenó y volvió a fijarse en el dormido, abofeteando la mejilla derecha de éste sin dañarle—. Arriba, dobe.

"_¿Do… dobe?"_. Naruto estaba recién despertando cuando reconoció las facciones frente a él. Una aliviada sonrisa apesadumbrada le nació:

—Sasuke… —susurró mirándole a los ojos—… menos mal llegaste.

—¿Se supone no lo haría? —le preguntó el aludido con quietud, no obstante, vio cómo esas orbes azules se humedecieron. Se preocupó enseguida aunque su semblante sólo mostró una ceja alzada—. ¿Estás bie…?

Naruto soltó una risa emocionada por entre su alegre pena:

—¡Sabía no fallarías! —Le interrumpió e imprevistamente lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo con su peso que Sasuke cayese sentado al suelo con él entre las piernas—. Gracias, teme…

El Uchiha iba a quitarle enseguida de encima suyo al azorarse, no obstante, aquel susurro final de su amigo le anuló el impulso: _"¿Qué tienes, Naruto…?"_

—¡Qué demonios…! —Reaccionó Karin y apuntó enfadada al de ojos azules—, ¡quítate de encima de Sasuke!

Suigetsu resopló:

—Vaya, cuál de los dos peor…

"_Sabía tenía razón… ¡sabía vendrías!"_: el corazón del rubio saltaba de alegría mientras el que abrazaba se quedó quieto, disimulando frente al resto de Taka la agradable comodidad que le llegó al sentir a Naruto ciñéndole tan apegada y acogedoramente.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —habló aún así, con un suave rubor en el indiferente rostro que mostraba; la verdad, le hubiese gustado quedarse en esa pose un poco más pero lástima su equipo estaba presente.

Naruto le soltó recuperando todas las fuerzas que la espera le había quitado.

—¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto, teme?!

—¿Tanto? —Le observó el Uchiha—, nos atrasamos tan sólo media hora.

El rubio sintió su respiración estancada: _"¿Media hora?...", _se avergonzó al comprender que al final todo había sido debido a que dejó las palabras de Neji le afectasen. Soltó una nueva risa, disimulando:

—¡Es que perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me quedé dormido!

—Ya, ¿iremos a Konoha o no? —se impacientaba mas y mas Houzuki, al tiempo que la pelirroja susurraba improperios en voz baja hacia el rubio.

Sasuke oyó la queja y se puso de pie, ofreciendo una mano que su amigo tomó.

—Si serás torpe —le dijo escuetamente mientras lo alzaba. Naruto vio entonces cómo le dio la espalda, caminando hacia los demás casi con apatía.

"_¿Por qué está tan cortante?",_ se preguntó repentinamente pasmado; y es que de un momento a otro tuvo la impresión de que Sasuke estaba como al principio, como cuando recién volvieron a ser compañeros y era sumamente frío. Su corazón sintió turbación, mirando al suelo sin poder comprenderlo.

—Hey, muévete si no quieres quedar atrás —le sacó de sus pensamientos el de cabello ceniza y lo vio correr por el tronco de un árbol, juntándose con el resto ya arriba.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Espérenme!

El ritmo que llevaban por obviedad era rápido, pues cuanto antes llegasen mejor. Naruto iba pensativo, saltando entre rama y rama hasta que se adelantó del último puesto en que iba para alinearse con Juugo.

—Oye… —le llamó, arrimándose a su lado mientras continuaba brincando. El aludido le miró—, ¿cómo es Sasuke?

—Pienso lo conoces mejor que nosotros —pestañeó sin entenderle la pregunta el de cabello ámbar.

Naruto soltó una risita avergonzada.

—Ósea, jeh, sí; me refiero a cómo es con ustedes.

Juugo dejó un silencio en que retornó su mirada al frente, observando la espalda del Uchiha que avanzaba de los primeros.

—Cómo lo ves —contestó por fin con la serenidad que le caracterizaba. El rubio se sintió incomprendido al recibir tal respuesta, sin embargo, guardó silencio no queriendo incomodar a Juugo con tanto de lo mismo—. ¿O lo preguntas en comparación a cómo es contigo?

Naruto se sorprendió de que le hablase aún después del rato:

—Bueno… —se sonrió apenas—, a algo como eso me refería la verdad.

—Pues, no sé cómo es contigo; recién te presenta —dijo Juugo—, pero la impresión que tengo hasta ahora si es que te sirve, es que es distinto que con nosotros.

Apenas oyó eso el rostro del de ojos azules se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?, ¿y por qué lo crees?

—Es sólo una apreciación personal —y entonces Juugo le sonrió amable—, hasta ahora al menos nunca he visto a Sasuke aguantarle a alguien las cosas que he visto a ti sí.

—...Ya… —sintió alivio al oír eso Naruto, no obstante, el que Juugo ocupase la palabra "aguantar" provocó que un aura deprimida apareciese a su alrededor: _"Si, ya sabía que aguantarme es lo que hace…"_, se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza—. Y… ¿cómo es cuándo están juntos? —dejó su trauma al entrarle la interrogante.

El de cabello ámbar le alzó una ceja:

—Ya te debiste haber hecho una idea en la cueva —contestó—. Siempre es así como viste: Suigetsu se divierte provocando a Karin y discuten; yo no participo porque es una pérdida de tiempo. Y en cuanto a Sasuke; pues –pensó un poco-… él normalmente está tranquilo y pasa de los otros dejándoles reñir, a menos que tenga algo importante que decir, claro.

"_Jeh, algo importante…", _Naruto recordó con una sonrisa forzada cuando vio su amigo casi le corta un dedo a Suigetsu. Suspiró sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho: _"Al parecer soy el único con quien gasta palabras innecesarias"_, concluyó, menguando la tristeza que el trato de su amigo le había causado momentos antes.

Juugo le observó con atención unos instantes.

—También Karin seduce a Sasuke cada vez que tiene oportunidad —volvió a decir pasado un tiempo—; aunque ella niega le gusta.

—Sí, es muy descarada en hacerlo cuando es tan obvia —se le descompuso la expresión enseguida al de ojos azules.

El más alto sonrió tranquilo al comprobar sus observaciones:

—Pero a ti también te gusta —dijo como si nada.

Al oír eso Naruto se tropezó, dándose en plena cara con la cercana rama que iba a pisar después. Juugo atinó enseguida y le agarró de la capa evitando cayese al vacío.

—¡¡¡Demonios!!! —se quejó el rubio alargando las silabas mientras colgaba: _"¡¿Es que acaso él tiene la habilidad de leer la mente o qué?!"_, pensó con las manos en su sonrojado rostro, y es que más encima se había dado bien puesto el golpe.

Juugo lo subió como a un gato del pellejo a la rama en que él estaba, al tiempo que los demás se detuvieron volteando.

Karin hizo un gesto despreciativo:

—Además eres torpe —dijo al tiempo que Suigetsu bufó con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó tranquilo Sasuke.

—Si —contestó Juugo—, sólo se tropezó —y miró a Naruto, viendo los ojos llenos de una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza que le tenía encima. Claro era que rojo por el golpe no estaba.

—Continuemos entonces —avanzó el de ojos negros y todos se movieron.

Pasó un momento:

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención desconcentrarte —dijo Juugo cuando estuvieron de nuevo lo suficientemente atrás del resto.

—No hay problema… —contestó el otro con su enfadada vergüenza—, pero eso que dijiste es realmente una cosa fuera de lugar.

—¿Por qué Sasuke es varón, dices? —preguntó mirándole Juugo—. No te preocupes por eso, está siendo cada vez más habitual ¿no?

Naruto deseó tropezarse de nuevo:

—¡¿Qu… qué acaso estás asegurándolo?! —su bochorno se le subió entonces hasta las sienes, continuando con las manos en las cara aunque ya no le dolía demasiado—. ¡Yo no lo decía sólo por eso, sino también porque es imposible me guste alguien tan odioso como Sasuke!

El más alto sonrió sereno:

—Si no te gusta, descúbrete el rostro.

—¿Qu… qué? —se puso más nervioso aún el rubio; pero al tomar la prolongada mirada de Juugo como un desafío lo terminó por hacer—… Ya, ¿y bien? —agregó enfadado y sabiendo muy bien que estaba más que pillada su realidad…: ese rubor, hablaba por sí solo.

Al verle Juugo conservó su sonrisa:

—Pierde cuidado, no le diré a nadie.

Entonces a Naruto se le fue el enfado para quedar tan sólo aquel sonrojo:

—Gracias… sé no es muy normal y prefiero eso… —miró a un lado.

—No juzgues qué es normal y qué no; lo que sientes es bello y eso es lo que vale.

—Eso… ¿Independiente… del género?... —se sorprendió al oírle: _"Él parece tan… humano"._

—Independiente de todo; y nunca dejes alguien te juzgue porque nadie está en ese derecho, Naruto-kun.

Al oír eso el muchacho miró a Juugo sintiendo cómo aquellas pequeñas agujas que pinchaban a veces su interior se esfumaban de golpe. _"Creo necesitaba alguien ajeno me lo dijese…"_, sonrió aliviado.

—Gracias de nuevo —le dijo después del rato y el más alto simplemente le asintió.

Siguieron avanzando por la espesura, hasta que mirando hacia abajo vieron varios ninjas revisando los alrededores en preparación para la guerra. Naruto se detuvo recordando algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Juugo, quien continuó a su lado todo ese tiempo.

—Tengo algo. Casi lo olvido… —contestó sonriendo un poco mientras los demás se detuvieron también. Agachándose en la rama que estaba sacó de su bolso cuatro capas idénticas a la que él llevaba puesta—. Son las que pediste para pasar desapercibidos, Sasuke… jodido eres que te buscaste el odio internacional dattebayo.

—Menos mal —dijo el aludido recibiendo una—, estaba justo pensando en esto.

Naruto se rió mientras todos se colocaban la prenda:

—¡No me olvidé, ¿ves?!

—Hn, sé no llegas tan lejos —sonrió de medio lado Sasuke. El rubio se encogió de hombros sin saber si considerar eso una ofensa o un halago. _"Pero al menos sonrió"_, se contentó de igual forma.

Suigetsu se acomodó una de las hebillas:

—Ya.

—Yo estoy también —pestañeó la pelirroja—. Son muy bonitas —agregó mirándose la capa mientras Juugo por razones obvias tenía una mucho mas grande.

Sasuke se colocó la capucha:

—Movámonos entonces —dijo y el resto se cubrió también el rostro, pudiendo verse uno al otro tan sólo el mentón y algunos cabellos.

"_Hasta que me trajiste de vuelta… Naruto..."_

21

En aquella lúgubre guarida se hallaban dos personas, mientras que afuera de ésta una flotilla esperaba en silencio las órdenes de los del interior.

—Ya está aquí la tropa que pidió.

—Perfecto, Kabuto, tan eficiente como siempre —sonrió el de intimidantes ojos dorados y se puso de pie—. Iré a preparar unas últimas cosas, mantenlos en orden.

—Orochimaru-sama —le detuvo el más joven antes de que se fuera. El aludido volteó—… los ha pedido temprano a pesar que son el grupo en que todos poseen sellos malditos; ¿Acaso aplicará el consejo de Sasuke-kun?

—Es conveniente, nos ahorraremos el escudo alrededor de la aldea —le contestó el sannin y continuó su camino—. Ya sabes, asesina a cualquiera que pierda el control.

—Entendido… —Kabuto se acomodó los lentes y resopló con desagrado: _"Ese crío ha terminado haciendo todo a su modo"._

En Konoha Tsunade se encontraba en la techumbre de la torre central, junto a ella estaba Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó.

—Por lo visto no hay mucho movimiento en los alrededores, si van a usar armas de peso probablemente serán invocadas desde pergaminos —contestó Neji.

—Según la información que dio Uchiha Sasuke es improbable utilicen de esas, si me permite hokage, debería cargar las que le quedan también en el frontis —acotó Gaara.

—No —contradijo Shikamaru con una mano en la barbilla—, debemos más bien posicionarlas teniendo como objetivo la salida de Raíz ANBU —todos le miraron y el estratega se giró hacia dicho sector—. Según lo que dijo Sai ese edificio posee dos salidas y tenemos dos lanzaderas de Kunai aún. Aunque sean ANBU no les debería ser tan fácil esquivar una lluvia de éstos si les perdemos entre bombas de humo.

—Es buena idea, ¿pero hay modo de cubrir los armazones?–habló de nuevo el Kazekage.

—Pues… —Tsunade observó la guarida y pensó un poco—, justo dónde se supone pasarán las líneas de una de las puertas hay un local desocupado lo suficientemente grande, esa cortina puede levantarse cuando se requiera; y en el otro lado podemos dejarla en altura de modo que las bombas sean lanzadas en el momento exacto que salgan.

Neji miró a la mujer.

—Pero entonces entrarán de nuevo al edificio.

—Así será pero tampoco podemos esperar tanto, después de todo hablamos de una peligrosa elite: aunque sea un par de ninjas de ese lado y una línea menos del otro ya será algo de ventaja para Konoha.

De pronto aparecieron frente a ellos el padre de Ino, Yamanaka Inoichi y el de Chouji, Akimichi Chōza.

—Hokage-sama, está listo el sector uno —dijo el segundo, acomodándose el traje.

Enseguida se presentaron Mitarashi Anko e Inuzuka Hana, la hermana de Kiba.

—El sector cinco está listo también —informó la adiestradora.

—Sector tres, listo —llegó Nara Shikaku y miró a su hijo–. ¿Qué tal vas?

—Bien, bien —sacó una mano de su bolsillo para saludar Shikamaru.

Pasó un tiempo y la rubia alzó una ceja:

—¿Y los demás?

Entre una voluta de humo se mostraron Hinata y su padre, Hyuuga Hiashi:

—Listo el sector dos —sonrió tímida la kunoichi.

—El cuatro también —se escuchó la voz de Shino, quien venía con Yuuhi Kurenai por las escaleras.

La hokage sonrió un poco:

—Es increíble tengamos todo en orden antes de lo pronosticado —dijo y se puso una mano en la cintura con un gran alivio interno—. Bueno, al grano, los he reunido para referirme al grupo enemigo interno que tenemos —continuó omitiendo el nombre en sí—. El escuadrón ANBU de Konoha se encargará única y especialmente de ellos, sin embargo, el objetivo de la tropa enemiga será reducir nuestro número de ninjas en los muros de defensa mientras están desprevenidos. Por suerte recibimos esa información y que llevará cada uno de ellos pañuelos rojos para identificarse entre sí, así que presten especial cuidado en eso. Infórmenlo al sector en que estaban discretamente. Y gracias por su trabajo.

Todos se fueron tras asentir complacidos, quedando los mismos de antes y una jounin.

—Kurenai —habló la hokage a ésta última y resopló con amabilidad—, ya que no he podido convencerte de quedarte con los civiles escoltarás la entrada principal de los refugios, no quiero estés lejos de tu hijo. Shikamaru, estarás en el mismo sector.

—Desde luego —respondió éste último.

—Gracias por permitirme ayudar, hokage-sama —sonrío un poco la hermosa madre.

Entonces Shikamaru le miró con unos ojos llenos de valor:

"_No dejaré nadie la toque ni a ella ni a tu hijo, Azuma-sensei…"_

_"Continuará..."_


	20. Chapter 20

22

La entrada principal de Konohagakure estaba tranquila y aún así esmeradamente resguardada, sin embargo, pasó poco y fue distinto: cinco misteriosas figuras se habían logrado avistar a la distancia. Los escoltas ya se estaban preparando cuando a saltos de ninja Tsunade, Gaara, Neji y Shikamaru aparecieron en la mitad de la entrada, haciendo la primera un gesto para que se bajase la guardia.

—Bienvenidos —sonrió de medio lado la mujer cuando el grupo se detuvo frente a ellos, no obstante, ninguno de los aludidos contestó, tal como debía ser para mantenerse incognitos en absoluto—. Síganme.

Al traer la cabeza gacha era imposible alguien viese bajo esas capas oscuras, haciendo que los ninjas de salvaguardia miraran con curiosidad la escena al no habérseles informado sobre el arribo de más aliados. Pasado un rato ingresaban a la torre central y enseguida a un salón amplio cerca de la oficina de la Hokage. Ésta última cerró la puerta y colocó seguro.

Naruto se descubrió inspirando hondo:

—¡Que alivio poder quitarme esto; estuve todo el rato preocupado de no caerme!

—Siempre tan cómodo —bufó fastidiado el estratega.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo ante la quietud del resto de recién llegados.

—¿Qué tal si los demás también muestran su rostro? —dijo relajada la rubia y uno de los incognitos caminó hacia las ventanas. _"Que precavido"_ pensó ella, observando cómo aquel bajaba las persianas obviando su identidad al instante—. Sobre todo tú, Uchiha Sasuke, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que Naruto cumplió su palabra.

El rubio iba a preguntar con mala cara a qué se refería exactamente con eso cuando la última ventana fue cubierta, oyéndose el habitual sonido de Sasuke al sonreír irónico:

—Hn, Naruto nunca ha cumplido sus promesas inapropiadamente, que yo sepa —resonó su grave voz por el salón. El portador de Kyubi se quedó pasmado entonces, pues de alguna forma supo su amigo le miró fijo al decir aquellas palabras: _"Eso… ¿fue un halagó?…", _pensó ruborizándose un poco.

—Vaya, tu voz está aún mas varonil que antes —bromeó la hokage—, en la caída de Akatsuki no te molestaste en usarla ni para saludar —terminó reprochando.

Sasuke dejó un silencio y se quitó el capuz.

—Lo olvidé —contestó como si nada y volteó, mirando sereno a la mujer. Ésta sonrió levemente al ver aquel rostro, y es que en su interior jamás pensó del todo que llegaría el día en que Naruto lo trajese de vuelta.

Shikamaru lo contempló con el mismo mal gesto con que solía hacer desde la academia: _"¿Qué lo olvidó? Bah, sigue tan pasota de todo como siempre… ", _pensó mientras el resto de Taka se mostró también.

—Shikamaru, ya les conoces de vista. Neji, Gaara; ellos son Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo —les presentó Tsunade, sin embargo, alzó una ceja cuando ninguno de los dos pareció prestarle atención al estar enfocando fijamente al de cabello negro azulado—. …¿Acaso les parece Sasuke cambió mucho?

El recién nombrado contestaba entonces a esos ojos devolviendo una mirada igual de silenciosa, y aunque no dijo lo más mínimo con la suya dedujo lo dicho por la de los otros dos. Naruto y el resto percibió de sobra cuando el ambiente se puso tenso, y aunque Gaara le pareció observaba como siempre, Neji y su desafiante modo le hicieron recordar las palabras que dijo en el restaurant.

—Sigue igual —dijo el Kazekage con naturalidad y apartó su mirada—, le llegó el estirón, claro.

—Concuerdo con eso —opinó el otro sin molestarse, en cambio, en ser discreto, ya que continuó observando al recién llegado del mismo modo. Naruto reparó en el jounin con disgusto, y es que estaba siendo ya demasiado antipático.

—Neji, hazme el favor —le disuadió Tsunade: "_Vaya vaya, ya estamos comenzando mal",_ pensó mientras el chico le obedecía. Pasando el hecho resopló, acercándose a la mesita en el centro del cuarto—. Vengan aquí.

Sasuke avanzó, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa bajo la túnica y sabiendo de sobra que bienvenido por esos dos no había sido; aún así se centró en el hecho de que estaba ahí por cosas puntuales y que en su defecto, no le importaba lo que pasará por la cabeza del resto.

—Hn, son pocos los que se alegran de verte ¿eh, Sasuke? —le dijo Suigetsu al oído cuando chocaron hombros.

—No esperaba fuese distinto —contestó él y pensó en Naruto: _"De hecho, al parecer como tú ninguno mas, dobe", _y miró momentáneamente a su amigo, sin embargo, sorpresa se llevó cuando justo sus pupilas lo enfocaron las del rubio también lo hicieron, encontrándose por milésimas de segundo antes de reaccionar._ "¡Qu…!", _pestañeó el Uchiha, apartando enseguida la mirada. Se inclinó sobre el papel en la mesa junto al resto al tiempo que vio por panorámica los obvios nervios de Naruto_. "¿Qué fue eso?…", _y observando una de sus manos se convenció de que lo mismo le había pasado a él.

Entonces habló la sannin:

—Bien, éste es el mapa que indica cómo se han posicionado las tropas en vista del cambio de planes —le oyó decir y anulando sus pensamientos alzó la vista para prestarle atención, no obstante, apenas lo hizo se encontró con los ojos de Neji y Gaara encima suyo con igual pesadez que hace instantes. Una vez más cayó lo tenso en el ambiente. Les mantuvo la mirada sin expresión alguna; pero si, estaba claro buscaban amilanarle aunque la razón no la sabía. _"…Hn, esto es patético",_ resopló impacientado y se enderezó con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Ya veo, así que igual han conservado casi todo en los muros de defensa —habló de la nada Juugo, y es que supo el que Sasuke se alzase de tal forma era porque su ínfima afinidad con las indirectas acababa de agotarse. Y el problema no era que éste fuese al grano con quienes le provocaban, sino que Juugo, tal como a Naruto les había leído no sólo los ánimos de rivalidad, sino también las razones de ello; y no, no era buena idea se diese en aquel momento el tema. El interrumpido le miró entonces como pidiendo una explicación.

—Si, en su defecto —continuaba la rubia, bajando su descontento al ver que al menos alguien le estaba prestando atención por completo, entre comillas—. El edificio de Raíz ANBU está aquí y éstas son las puertas por las cuales las líneas de ninj…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —interrumpió de pronto la voz de Naruto y todos voltearon hacia él—. Gaara, Neji, ¿por qué le miran así?

Karin, que se aguantaba lo mismo por no salir regañada reaccionó enseguida:

—¡Sí!, ¿por qué mejor no dicen de una vez el probl…? —e iba a continuar cuando un golpe en la mesa la calló:

—¡Ustedes definitivamente no saben mantener lo personal afuera!, ¡¿acaso no entienden la importancia de esto?! —se impuso Tsunade, sabiendo también ella, por corazonada, que no era nada bueno dejar se hablase del tema.

Shikamaru frunció el seño mientras el Kazekage se reverenció hacia la mayor:

—Pido disculpas, hokage, sin duda puede hablarse en otro momento —dijo éste último y observó al Uchiha unos momentos. Juugo resopló al verse vano en su propósito.

—Gaara… —musitó el rubio al ver su amigo corroboraba tener alguna intención con su comportamiento—, ¿tú también?, ¿acaso se han puesto de acuerdo con Neji o qué?...

—Nada de eso, Naruto, ha sido más bien… una coincidencia; pero ya te diré cuando sea preciso —contestó el aludido, asintiéndole como en una promesa.

Pero el poseedor del byakugan no estaba dispuesto a ser tan paciente:

—A mi me da la misma cuando se hable, mejor si es ahora —dijo directo y miró a Naruto, quien enseguida le devolvió un mal gesto—, esa expresión, no sabes lo equivocado que estás al colocarla.

—Con las cosas que dices no me causas otra.

Tsunade resopló con una mano en la cintura al tiempo que Sasuke observaba inmutable, sin embargo, en su interior no dejaba de extrañarse un tanto de la situación: por lo visto había algo que le faltaba dilucidar, algo grande.

—Hn, bueno —sonrío de medio lado el de cabello largo—, al menos digo algo; el Uchiha en cambio ni se defiende.

Una vena apareció enseguida en la sien derecha de Karin:

—¡¿Por qué no le matas de una vez, Sasuke?! —exclamó aguantándose sus ganas, y no es que al susodicho le faltase mucho para lo mismo al oír aquello.

El rubio lo notó, acercándose un poco a su amigo.

—Neji, abúrrete, ¿o acaso estas picado porque tenía razón en el restaurant?

Shikamaru pestañeó en silencio: _"Por lo dicho en… ¿podrá ser que Neji esté haciendo lío por semejante cosa? Sería un poco… inexplicable"_

El cuestionado dejó un silencio y respondió con enojo:

—¿Y por qué diantres todos hablan por el Uchiha? —rehuyó la pregunta, y es que en gran parte era por lo del restaurant—, por lo visto si cambió porque ahora está incluso "dócil", hn, penoso.

—¡Si quiera eres claro. No te escapes y respond…! —se irritó el rubio, pero el tono habitual de Sasuke le interrumpió al oír le calificaban de tal forma:

—Vaya, no sabía tenía conflictos contigo —se refirió a Neji, hablando por fin al ya estar disgustándole que se metieran con él siendo que si quiera sabía del todo la causa—. Pues bien, que sea corto, no es momento para tonterías.

—Hn —sonrío con ironía Neji—, ¿tonterías?, por lo visto no entiendes que voy en serio —agregó, pero Sasuke sólo le miró haciéndole sentir subestimado—, tsk, ¡eres patético!

Varios se tensaron cuando los negros ojos del Uchiha se estrecharon por segundos y comenzó a caminar hacia el jounin, parándose frente y muy cerca de él. El otro le observó con atención.

—Ya lo cabreaste, crío —resopló Suigetsu y se fue a sentar contra la pared. Naruto reaccionó al comentario con preocupación: _"¡No!, ¡si se hieren todo habrá comenzado muy mal!"_

—Si quieres diga algo —habló entonces Sasuke, notándose el endurecimiento de su tono—, a la próxima que al menos valga la pena, ¿entendido?

Al ver ese cambio Tsunade se acercó con la intención de pararles de una vez:

—Ustedes, ya es suficien… —apenas alcanzó a decir cuando ambos le evitaron la mano que iba a ponerle en el hombro a cada uno. _"Tsk, impertinentes…"._

—Lo dices como si fueras tan importante —continuó Neji, muy serio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y resopló como cuando se va a hacer algo por simple deber:

—Si quieres te pruebo —dijo y realzó la mirada esta vez dando miedo—, porqué no necesito gastar palabras contigo —y enseguida introdujo una mano en la abertura de su capa.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó el rubio al tiempo que Neji se preparó sin dejarse intimidar.

—¡Aquí nadie se peleará! —gritó severa Tsunade, estando por suerte lo suficientemente cerca para frenar por la muñeca aquella mano que por poco deja ver a Chokuto. Al verse detenido el Uchiha levantó el otro brazo, pero al instante Shikamaru apareció conteniéndole entre ambos. _"Una katana",_ reconoció el jounin la forma del filo bajo la capa antes de que Naruto se metiese entre ambos.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Karin habló:

—¡Porqué le detienen si el de ojos raros le buscó! —se enfadó sólo queriendo ver lo que venía. Gaara miró sereno desde más atrás.

—Sasuke, tú mismo dijiste no es el momento —le habló la hokage sin soltarlo.

El joven la observó con rigurosidad:

—Cállalo a él antes de frenarme a mí entonces, porque no puedes decir fui impaciente —aclaró y momentos después, al no querer ser brusco incitó le soltaran relajando su fuerza y mirada. Juugo y Suigetsu suspiraron: _"Sasuke si que está cuidando lo que hace"_, pensaron idéntico mientras su líder estaba ya libre.

—Mejor veamos esto en un rato mas —resopló la mujer y miró disgustada al Hyuuga, quien se cruzó de brazos altanero—, vamos, dejaremos aquí al equipo de Sasuke —agregó. Naruto observó a su amigo y luego al jounin; sin poder evitar su semblante se enfadara al ver al último tan soberbio: _"¿Por qué lo quiere cabrear así?, ¡como jode!"_

—Tsk, que problemático… —murmuró Shikamaru con fastidio y caminó hacia la puerta que Tsunade abría, saliendo también el kazekage.

—Neji —le apresuró la rubia en un tono severo al ver cómo se quedó mirando desafiante antes de obedecerle. Momentos después también Salió—. ¿Te quedarás? —Naruto asintió al ser referido y entonces la puerta se cerró.

Hubo un cortó silencio y Karin gruñó:

—¡Demonios, el tal Neji es desesperante!

—Como tú —la molestó enseguida Suigetsu desde dónde estaba sentado.

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

Naruto resopló mientras el de ojos negros se quitaba con el envaine su katana.

—No sé qué les pasa… —dijo el primero, aflojando por fin su postura.

—Hn, claro está que Sasuke no es muy bienvenido —habló de nuevo Houzuki mientras el nombrado se acercó a la orilla, sentándose y dejando a Chokuto entre sus piernas.

—No, ellos… —intentó excusarlos aún así el rubio—, no entiendo nada la verdad…

Juugo suspiró: _"Al parecer Sasuke también es ingenuo respecto al tema, como es que ninguno percibe las razones de esos dos… ",_ pensó, y es que para él las cosas estaban muy claras.

Karin se fue a sentar al lado del Uchiha y le sonrió dulzona:

—Supongo te tienen tirria porque te fuiste así de la villa ¿no?

—Sin duda es una de la razones —contestó con su tono habitual el joven.

Naruto observó a la pelirroja y enseguida, sin si quiera habérselo propuesto ya estaba sentado al otro lado de su amigo. _"Ella me saca, ella me saca…";_ disimuló un leve tic cuando Karin le corrió con la mirada. Juugo notó aquellos obvios celos del chico y sonriendo apenas miró por entre las persianas hacia Konoha.

—¿No se les ocurre que puede haber más causas? —preguntó sin voltearse y todos menos Sasuke fruncieron el seño—. Me refiero a algo más sentimental.

—¿Eh? —las cejas se fueron hasta el techo.

Juugo se apoyó en la pared:

—Naruto-kun por lo visto es muy apreciado y aquí son contados los que confían en Sasuke.

—¿Quieres decir que lo están protegiendo? —preguntó el de cabellos ceniza.

—Así es.

—No creo le importe mucho a Neji, la verdad —musitó Naruto, pero apenas lo hubo hecho el más alto se le quedó hablando con la mirada fijamente.

"…_y no creas soy el único que está seguro de ello…"_

Recordó una vez más las palabras de Gamabunta y entonces se le estancó la respiración: _"¿Estás diciendo que, que Neji y Gaara… lo saben?_", le entendió con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Juugo le asintió, sin ser necesaria palabra alguna. _"¡Joder…!", _y se sintió caer en un abismo.

Sasuke observó aquella comunicación: _"Vaya, al menos con Juugo parece llevarse muy bien"_, ironizó frunciendo el seño, pero cuando giró la cabeza hacia Naruto recordó el fugaz encuentro visual de hace un rato. _"De nuevo…",_ se notó a sí mismo un rubor que le hizo apartar la mirada.

"_De nuevo mi ritmo se aceleró…"_

_"Continuará..."  
_


	21. Chapter 21

23

Estaban libres por poco y fuera del edificio de estrategas cuando escucharon la voz de Inuzuka Kiba llamando:

—¡Hey, hey! —todos giraron a mirarle, instantes en que el muchacho frenaba sobre Akamaru frente a ellos—, ¡¿los vieron?!

La mayoría frunció el seño.

—¿Ver qué? —preguntó Ino.

—Al grupo de capaz azules —llegaba por el otro lado Tenten—, yo también les vi.

—Y yo —afirmó Lee, quien venía tras su compañera—; iban con Godaime.

Chouji abrió grandes sus ojos:

—¿Otra alianza más? —se sorprendió, aumentando la velocidad en que metía papas fritas dentro de su boca.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó enérgica la rubia—, ¡ni en sueños nos ganarán!

Sakura en cambio no pudo mostrar su alegría, ya que la emoción le estancó el aliento:

—¿Y… y cuántos eran? —preguntó apenas, nerviosa; dentro de ella el presentimiento de que Sasuke estaba en Konoha venía de hace rato. Sai le miró de reojo—, ¿quiénes eran?

—Eran cinco pero venían cubiertos, ¡y quienes son es lo que más curiosidad me da! —contestó en un tono ansioso Tenten.

—Que yo sepa no habría más apoyo —dijo el controlador de insectos un poco más atrás.

—Yo tenía entendido lo mismo —se sonrió de medio lado Kiba—, pero he preguntado a varios y me han dicho que la hokage se hizo tiempo especialmente para recibirles, aunque nadie les ha visto la cara o sabe de dónde son. Da realmente mucha curiosidad ¿eh?

Sakura apretó los puños disimulando:

—¿Y hacía dónde se dirigían?

—Nosotros les vimos entrando a la torre central, segu… —contestó Lee, pero no alcanzó ni a terminar cuando la joven emprendió camino con apuro. Ino frunció el seño, sobre todo cuando Sai salió tras ella para tomarle del brazo:

—No me detengas —le dijo Sakura unos metros más allá a su compañero, con cierta aspereza y soltándose de él—, cuando diste información sobre Raíz seguro y te explicaron todo la táctica, ¿por qué no me dijiste estaba aquí?

El de cabello negro tomó aire mientras la observó unos momentos: _"…Como puedes ver con esto tu información será de gran ayuda, Sai"_ —recordó las palabras de Tsunade— _", y ahora que sabes todo el plan sólo te pediré no digas nada a Sakura sobre la llegada de él; no preguntes la causa, tu también distingues por qué es mejor sea así ¿o me equivoco?..." _

De pronto una sombra aterrizó al lado de ambos.

—Ya llegaron —dijo Kakashi con su tono habitual y miró por milésimas a Sai—, el escuadrón especial de La arena está con Tsunade ahora mismo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven pestañearon:

—¿No… es Sasuke-kun? —musitó.

—¿Sasuke? —repitió haciéndose el extrañado el jounin, sin embargo, la expresión de su alumna le causó congoja, y es que se le veía a flor de piel cuanto deseaba verlo. Sin más la muchacha se salió por entre ambos, devolviéndose con el resto del grupo y dejando a los dos en un silencio algo grave.

—¿Cómo supiste de él? —preguntó después del rato el artista.

—Ah —suspiró Kakashi—, conozco a Sasuke, entre comillas, y la salida de venir aquí es la más lógica; respecto a Sakura… —agregó enfocándola por entre los demás—, será mejor que no lo vea hasta después de la guerra; si es que sale todo bien, claro.

El más joven cayó en cuenta de que él también sabía sobre los sentimientos de Naruto, no pudiendo evitar el mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bastó poco para que Kakashi intuyera:

—…Entrené a esos dos y nunca bajó mi impresión; ahora que están de dieciséis sin si quiera ver cómo se comportan estando juntos ya tengo la corazonada de que no habrá quien los separé, o no por mucho al menos —dijo y sonrió un poco.

—Por el lado de Naruto será —opinó calmando su gesto el de ojos negros.

Kakashi se rió relajadamente:

—No creo sea diferente por el lado de Sasuke, a menos que haya cambiado demasiado de cómo lo recuerdo y lo dudo —dejó un espacio—. El que le haya hecho caso a Naruto ya dice bastante.

—¿Y no te es extraño el asunto? —preguntó Sai.

—Ah —suspiró de nuevo el jounin mientras sacaba su libro predilecto—, habiendo leído unas obras tan maravillosas como los tomos de Icha icha he sido capaz de comprender hasta los sentimientos humanos más insólitos.

—… ¿Es un manual de tolerancia?

—Son más bien un poco de miel difundida sobre las más desconsoladas y apasionantes tragedias íntimas de amor que puedas imaginar —Sai pestañeó sin entender semejante respuesta—, sin embargo —le oyó agregar después, enseriándose al mirar de nuevo a Sakura—, si las impresiones que tengo desde hace tanto no son equívocas y Naruto es correspondido, aceptarlo será lo más difícil para ella…

Sai llevó sus ojos a la misma persona.

—No entiendo mucho sobre esos sentimientos, pero desde que sé también lo notó ha estado muy desanimada.

Hubo un silencio y Kakashi volteó para irse.

—Toma al amor como un jutsu, Sai, uno que puede llegar a ser el más doloroso de todos y letal, incluso para el que utilizó primero la técnica —le dijo ya caminando—, pero que de modo paradójico puede ser también todo lo contrario…

El ANBU no le perdió de vista mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras:

"…_Un arma de doble filo…", _concluyó ya solo.

_"Continuará..."_


	22. Chapter 22

24

—¿No tienes nada más que hacer? —preguntaba Karin con un pronunciado tono de desprecio a Naruto.

—¿Tienes algún problema acaso? —devolvió la interrogante éste último, y es que aún estaban repartidos él y la chica uno a cada lado de Sasuke.

Juugo continuaba mirando por la ventana hasta que Suigetsu se puso de pie:

—Sasuke, ¿no podemos si quiera salir a tomarnos algo?

—¡Serás idiota! —dirigió su mala expresión ahora a él la pelirroja—, ¿qué te hace creer que habrán locales abiertos? Sólo hay ninjas, todos los civiles están evacuados ¿o no viste nada cuando veníamos?

El espadachín sonrió pedante.

—Felicitaciones, es increíble hayas prestado atención a tal cosa siendo que pasas mirando babosa a "ya sabes quién".

La chica casi se atragantó:

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! —exclamó. Naruto puso atención, reteniendo las ganas de ayudar al de cabello ceniza mientras Karin se ponía roja como el fuego.

—Ya sabes quién es "ya sabes quién", majadera —continuó Suigetsu—, ¿o quieres que diga empieza con "S" y termina con "asu…"…? ¡No te atrevas!

Naruto vio entonces el memorable puñetazo que Suigetsu recibió en plena mejilla y cómo Karin se había puesto de pie a una velocidad increíble para dárselo. Juugo se cubrió la cara con la túnica cuando unas gotas de agua le salpicaron.

—¡Increíble! —se anonadó Naruto— ¡amortiguó el golpe convirtiéndose en agua!

Y es que si, la cabeza del ninja se esparció líquida, regenerándose lentamente después.

—¡Por desgracia tiene esa basura de habilidad! —susurró Karin con desagrado.

Algunas gotas cayeron también donde tenía la mirada Sasuke, haciéndole salir de los pensamientos en que se había sumido hace un par de minutos.

Habló pasando de la pelea:

—Pueden salir mientras no armen escándalo, yo tengo que conversar con Naruto a solas —dijo como si nada.

Ante lo repentino de eso todos se pasmaron menos Juugo, quien sólo miró tranquilo al emisor. El rubio sintió se le detuvo el corazón unos momentos: _"¿Co… conversar?",_ musitó en su interior.

Suigetsu se rió con una voz extraña aún:

—Genial, ya me comenzaba un cuadro de claustrofobia.

—¡Pero Sasuke, claramente no habrá nada! —objetó Karin, más bien por el hecho de no querer dejarlo a solas con Naruto: "¡_Qué demonios con este crío del Kyubi, joder!"_, se sulfuró por dentro mientras lo mataba con los ojos. Éste, al verle puso una mano a modo de pared entre él y Sasuke especialmente para colocarle un burlesco semblante a la chica.

—Esperen afuera entonces —dijo el de cabello negro azulado.

—¿Y si nos amontonamos en un rincón? El salón es…

—No —y ante ésta negativa Karin se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Naruto por orgullo.

Suigetsu le abrió la puerta:

—Eso es Karin, a solas, que tienen que hablar.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó ella y le dio un codazo que sonriendo el otro le esquivó. Juugo fue el último que salió, cerrando la puerta.

Naruto miró al sentado al lado suyo.

—¿Teníamos que hablar? —intentó ser natural.

—Algo así —le contestó Sasuke, tomando aire mientras le observaba por el rabillo.

Hubo un silencio en que el rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Y bie…? ¡Ah!...–iba a preguntar cuando imprevistamente su compañero se le acercó demasiado a la cara, mirándole fijo a sus ojos azules—. ¿Sa… Sasuke?... —musitó, pero el aludido continuó quieto. Comenzó a ruborizarse a una velocidad increíble al tenerlo tan cerca y atinó a retirarse, no obstante, el Uchiha le cogió del brazo reteniéndole—. ¡¿Te… tengo algo entretenido en la cara o qué?! —dijo de tirón por último, saliéndole una expresión enfadada por entre el rojo. _"No hagas eso, ¡teme!…"_ Pero sólo tuvo que aguantar un poco más la mirada de Sasuke cuando éste pareció ajenamente azorado y le dio la espalda, dejándole asombrado con ello.

—No, sólo me probaba —le escuchó por fin decir algo.

Naruto se sorprendió aún más:

—¡¿Probarte?! —repitió controlando sus tartamudeos: _"¡¿haciendo eso qué diantres se puede probar?!"_

Pero Sasuke no prestó atención a la pregunta, y es que si, había pasado, se había puesto nervioso apenas estuvo cerca del rubio, comprobando de ese modo que era él con el único que le pasaba. Había aguantado mientras pudo, pero al sentir ese calor en su estómago y el rubor ya naciéndole se apartó. _"¿Qué me pasa con el dobe?"_, se inquirió, notando al tiempo que por alguna razón le había gustado estar así de cerca de él. De pronto una mano en su hombro le volvió a la realidad:

—¡Préstame atención, teme! —le decía Naruto con la cara roja y enfadada.

El aludido tomó aire con tranquilidad.

—Déjalo, no es nada importante.

—Pero íbamos a hablar ¿no? —palpitó la vena del rubio.

El Uchiha le miró unos segundos.

—Bien —dijo y se acomodo—, quería saber porqué estabas llorando antes en el bosque.

Entonces toda expresión murió en el rostro del de ojos azules. Silencio.

—Eso… —musitó bajando el rostro automáticamente—, eso… jeh, no fue nada…

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Hn, esperas te crea, supongo —dijo, pero el rubio no sabía con qué excusarse y dejó un largo silencio—, ¿ha pasado algo? —insistió.

—No… —contestó por fin el otro, con sus dedos jugando entre ellos hasta que por suerte se le ocurrió algo—: Es sólo que Neji…

Apenas oyó el nombre el de ojos azabache mostró un leve disgusto.

—¿Qué te hizo ese? —interrogó sin darse cuenta de la aspereza que tomó su voz. Naruto le miró sorprendido, más aún cuando sintió protección en aquella pregunta.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y animada:

—¡¿Acaso te preocupa si me hizo algo?!

Y aquello hizo al Uchiha abrir sus ojos de par en par. _"Es cierto…"_ reaccionó, sin si quiera atinar a voltearse o controlar su expresión. _"…me molesta que le haya podido hacer algo…"_

El rubio le miró la cara que tenía y pestañeó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo contesta, dobe —respondió el aludido, evitando la primera pregunta mientras recuperaba la compostura.

—Es que... Neji de hace un tiempo está muy problemático, no sé qué le pasa pero no deja de hablar mal de ti a pesar de que sabe estás de nuestro lado, y bueno… —ahí Naruto miró el suelo—, eso me saca de casillas…

Sasuke sintió un gusto de oír aquello, pero sólo le observó.

—¿Y eso te hizo llorar?

—¡No lloraría por culpa de…! —saltó el otro enseguida, pero dudó—, ¡es decir…!, algo…

Un silencio y el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado:

—Hn, usuratonkachi.

Una vena salió en la sien derecha del rubio.

—¡De nada! —exclamó con un irónico tic.

—No es eso —apoyó un brazo en la rodilla que tenía flexionada el otro—, es sólo que no sacas nada diciéndole a todos los que soy o no, ellos no confían en mí.

Naruto miró a un lado con disgusto.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo… cuando dicen esas cosas… mi sangre hierve.

El Uchiha guardó silencio. Una vez más sentía ese calor en su estómago y aquella sensación de tener incontables emociones entremezcladas: nervios, bienestar, enfado por estar así y no poder controlarlo, el corazón latiendo rápido… confundimiento a causa de su propio estado y ese estúpido sonrojo que evitaba con mucho esfuerzo llegase a sus mejillas. Sabía que hasta su motricidad estaba alterada y no le sorprendería si golpease algo sin querer.

—En fin —dijo como si nada—, si lloras por cada uno que te dice cosas, terminarás deshidratado.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco ante eso y habló:

—No volverá a ocurrir, estás aquí y no te irás —ahí el de katana sólo mantuvo su mirada en la pared del otro extremo. Naruto miró su perfil y se preocupó—… ¿cierto?

—Muy probablemente —fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

—…Probablemente… —repitió susurrando el otro al oírle el tono frío con que lo dijo y recordó aquellas miradas de sus compañeros—. Sasuke… no dejes te provoquen o todo acabará mal dattebayo.

Hubo un silencio largo entre los dos. El de ojos azules había quedado algo triste hasta que sonrió, animándose de la nada como era su costumbre:

—¡Claro que te quedarás, estaremos los dos aquí, como compañeros tras esta guerra dattebayo!

El Uchiha le observó tranquilo, y aunque por dentro quería decir que se quedaría, el recordar sus planes le acallaba: no pretendía crear ilusiones definitivas en Naruto sabiendo que si las cosas salían mal, ahí no estaría probablemente nunca más, si quiera de paso. _"Pero estúpidamente, sé no quiero irme… hn, que irónico, antes me era indiferente, en cambio ahora…", _caviló analizándose pasajeramente y miró la amplia sonrisa de Naruto frente a él: _"ahora me está comenzando a disgustar la idea de tener que escapar si sale todo mal…y si quiera sé porqué_", y continuó mirándole, _"debe ser tú, dobe, quizás te me has pegado tanto que ya me acostumbre de nuevo a tus tonterías… aunque no sé de cuando me importas tanto, antes… era más fácil apartarte de mi…"._

Naruto seguía sonreído hasta que esa mirada inexpresiva de su compañero le comenzó a inquietar de nuevo.

—Teme, ¿sabes? —le dijo—, de hace unos días estás algo extraño.

El aludido se tensó interiormente al instante.

—¿Extraño? —preguntó como si nada—. No lo creo.

—Yo lo he visto —insistió Naruto y levantó un dedo índice—. El lado malo es que hablas aún menos cuando está el resto que cuando a solas conmigo —y miró al cielo llevándoselo a la barbilla—…a todo esto, ¿por qué será?

Sasuke colocó una fugaz cara de consternación y volteó enseguida.

—Quizás —dijo, mirando la ventana como si ella fuese la culpable de todas sus salidas extrañas— porque eres el único que me jode tanto.

—El único que te jod… —y hubo silencio hasta que Naruto se sacudió el balde de agua fría que había sido ese reclamo—. En fin, y el lado bueno es esa —continuó con aquello a lo que iba por mejor.

—¿Esa? —no volteó el otro.

—Sí, esa cara. Últimamente pareces mucho más suelto, la que acabas de tener es una de esas que no te veía desde que dejaste la villa.

—…

Silencio, mucho silencio…, uno en que a Sasuke se le tensó el cuerpo entero y unos escalofríos bastante incómodos le recorrieron la espina: eso había sido verse del todo descubierto, aunque sabía muy bien que Naruto estaba lejos de entender las causas… igual que él, por cierto, pero más lejos aún.

El rubio miró a su compañero que tenía el rostro hacia el lado contrario aún, esperando dijese algo cuando imprevistamente Sasuke se puso de pie; sin darle oportunidad de esquivar el extremo de Chokuto que le dio fuerte bajo la barbilla y de punta.

—¡Aght! —soltó, cayendo de espaldas mientras se quejaba con una mano sobre la boca, y es que el golpe le había cerrado la quijada con brusquedad estando su pobre lengua al medio.

Sasuke volteó y frunciendo el seño se aseguró del todo que su motricidad era cero cuando estaba en ese estado tan raro.

—Dobe —dijo simplemente.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Naruto explotó, roja su cara y avergonzado:

—¡Qué dobe ni qué dattebayo, eso no me lo merecía!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado:

—Creí esta vez serías más rápido —le picó, apreciando que esa especie de emoción en su interior se acentuaba. Naruto colocó mala cara al oírle y sacó su lengua, intentando mirársela por si se había roto—. Qué asco —resopló hablando de nuevo el de ojos negros pero igual se agachó frente a él para examinarle.

El rubio soltó un tic.

—Si te da asco no mires —le dijo sin modular—, puedo verme solo.

—Sabes bien que no, así que cállate y sácala bien.

Conservando su vena Naruto lo hizo, pero apenas vio su amigo comenzaba a echarle un vistazo vio oportunidad de fastidiarlo:

—Te…me —dijo alargando las sílabas y con la lengua afuera.

Hubo un silencio en que Sasuke le quedó observando con mal talante en los ojos, pero se lo quitó como quien se arma de paciencia:

—Cállate, si hablas no puedo ver —le repitió, mirándolo hacia abajo al estar el otro sentado en el suelo.

Naruto sacó de nuevo su lengua pero quiso repetirse el plato:

—Ya…

—Silencio, torpe.

—Listo…

En ese instante fue que el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke tembló apenas; pero aun así volvió a tomar aire y reparó en que conocía bien al de bandana:

—Última —le advirtió con impaciencia—, vi algo muy rojo de mo…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó casi al tiempo el rubio y extendió su lengua con apuro. Entonces Sasuke se la pilló apenas la hubo visto, apretando con su dedo índice la punta de ella contra los dientes inferiores del rubio.

Éste se quejó enseguida:

—¡Aght, Sasu…!

—Sigues siendo fácil de engañar —dijo inexpresivo el de ojos azabache mientras le oía reclamar—. Quieto de una vez si no quieres la presione más —agregó y recién entonces el otro se quedó callado, pudiendo examinarle—. Por lo visto estás bien —dijo después de un momento e inclinó su cuello para ver más de cerca y asegurarse, sin embargo, fue en aquel mismo santiamén que la puerta se abrió.

Karin increíblemente no gritó, sino que pareció desmayarse agarrándole Juugo.

—¿Qué demonios? —alzó una ceja Suigetsu.

Naruto se paralizó y los colores de su cara sobrepasaron del normal en un humano de rojo: _"¡¿Porqué entran justo ahora?!"_

Sasuke miró unos segundos más aquellos ojos azules en vez de la lengua y retiró su dedo.

—No tienes ninguna herida —dijo como si nada y se levantó.

Karin volvió en sí al oírle:

—¡¿Es que acaso se mordió la lengua?! ¡Seguro lo hizo a propósito para que le prestases atención!

—¡¿A propósito?! —mostró un tic enseguida el acusado—, ¡¡¡me dio con su katana!!!

—¡No te creo nada, eres un peligro para Sasuke! —continuó la pelirroja.

—¡¿Peligro?! ¡Él lo será más bien para mi dattebayo!

Los otros dos se acercaron al de ojos negros que veía la disputa.

—Saca casi tanto de casillas a Karin como tú, Suigetsu —opinó tranquilo Juugo.

—Creo con Naruto podemos llevarnos bien; le pediré se alíe conmigo —sonrío de medio lado el susodicho y miró a Sasuke—… ¿No les dirás nada?

Él aludido simplemente le miró, dando a entender una negativa y se fue a una de las ventanas a ver Konoha:_ "Emoción… celos, nervios, esos calores_"… y sintió que una leve sonrisa quiso salir en su rostro, acallándola._ "Me siento, aunque hecho un enredo… bien y completo"._

—¡No tienes comparación conmigo, subnormal! —escuchó gritar entonces a la pelirroja.

—¡Claro que no, soy mucho mejor! —luego a Naruto.

—¡Alguien como tú no le sirve a Sasuke, sólo mírate!

—¡No necesito servirle, somos iguales!

—¡¿Iguales?! ¡Por favor!, ¡¿Qué pueden tener de iguales?!

—¡Eso es algo que no puedes entender!, Hn —y ahí Naruto se sonrío con seguridad. Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo al oírle ese tono confianzudo—, él y yo tenemos un lazo que siendo como eres ni en sueños conseguirás.

Suigetsu, Karin y hasta Juugo se pasmaron al escucharle. Esperaron Sasuke dijese algo, sin embargo, éste se conservó de espaldas; y es que estaba apretando entre su dedo índice y pulgar una de las franjas de la persiana disimuladamente: _"Tsk, usuratonkachi… ¿no podías decir otra cosa?"_

—¡Eso no te hace para nada mejor! —volvió a decir Karin tras el silencio— ¡Siempre estas tropezándote, quedándote dormido, olvidando cosas; eres igual o peor que Suigetsu! —se cruzó de brazos envidiosa al no oír a Sasuke negar nada.

Inevitablemente el enfado de Naruto volvió a salir:

—¡Si, así soy, y aún con eso te aseguro soy mucho mejor que tú; te lo probaré si quieres! —y con esto hizo a su amigo sonreír de medio lado: _"Hn, típico de un dobe como tú, Naruto"_

La de lentes bufó:

—¡Ya quiero ver có…!

—Karin, silencio —dijo entonces la voz del Uchiha, interrumpiéndola tranquilo—, serás aún más útil si no discutes con nadie.

—¡Pero Sasuke…! —cambió al instante su expresión a una mas sometida la pelirroja. _"Cínica…"_ pensaron Suigetsu y Naruto, descomponiéndoseles la cara mientras ella continúo—, ¡es que Naruto es tan…!

Sasuke volteó, hablándole con su sereno tono habitual:

—No importa lo que sea, déjalo ahí que está bien a mi gusto.

Karin abrió sus ojos con asombro al oírle; pero Naruto por el contrario sonrió, ruborizándose y llevando una mano a su nuca.

El de ojos lavanda frunció el seño:

—¿Es mi idea o Sasuke le tiene preferencia al del Kyubi? —le comentó a Juugo.

—No lo compares con nosotros; "el del Kyubi" tiene un rango más alto.

—¿Un rango? —susurró de nuevo Houzuki.

—Así es: para Sasuke sólo somos su apoyo aún, Naruto en cambio es su amigo.

Suigetsu conservó su gesto y miró al rubio, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa:

—Suponía Sasuke no era de los que tenía amigos.

Juugo suspiró con tranquilidad:

—Antes pensaba lo mismo —dijo y contempló al de cabello negro azulado:

"_Quizás sea mucho decir que hay hermandad o lo mismo de Naruto de su lado, pero me gustaría y atrevería a creerlo así como van las cosas"_

_"Continuará..."_


	23. Chapter 23

25

Pasada unas dos horas Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos, tras ella, los mismos de antes.

—Ya dije Neji, no quiero más líos —le advirtió por última vez al joven y abrió la puerta.

Taka y Naruto voltearon a verla.

—Tsunade no baa-chan —pestañeó dos veces el último—, tardaste.

—Tenía otros asuntos —resopló ella—. En fin, no tenemos mucho tiempo, continuemos.

Karin fulminó con la mirada al Hyuuga, sin embargo, éste sólo le miró pasando de ella. Todos se acercaron mientras la Hokage volvía a extender el mapa sobre la mesita.

Shikamaru resopló con fastidio, tal y como siempre:

—Bien, siguiendo lo de antes —y llevó su dedo índice a la guarida de Danzou—, esta es la zona de los enemigos internos. Se han instalado dos lanza kunai justo por donde se nos ha informado saldrán los grupos de ellos. Al frente de Konoha estará una escuadra de La arena y otra de nosotros, numerosas como has dicho, Sasuke; y en las orilla habrá dos líneas de defensa —El de ojos negros asintió mientras Naruto miraba a hurtadillas a Neji, como esperando dijese algo provocador para cargárselo—. Cercano a las caras de los hokage irá un grupo de invocación en respaldo por el ataque de Orochimaru; Godaime también estará en esa zona. Los equipos de jounin de generaciones con más experiencia estarán en los sectores adyacentes.

Pasó poco más cuando la puerta fue tocada. Tsunade alzó una ceja:

—Diga.

—Hokage-sama, le buscan en su oficina —era la voz de uno de sus informantes.

—Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo por ahora.

—Me han dicho es de suma importancia.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y la rubia resopló.

—Continúen ustedes —les dijo—, si ven algún vacio y cambian la táctica avísenme lo antes posible —terminó y salió apenas entreabriendo la puerta para hacerlo.

Ya afuera encontró al informante.

—Por lo visto son los ministros —le contó él.

_"Danzou"_, pensó enseguida la mujer y avanzó por el pasillo.

—Quédate cerca, cualquier cosa comunícame —dijo por último.

—Pierda cuidado, hokage-sama.

Entonces ingresó a su despacho, hallando dentro a Homura y Koharu, los dos ancianos consejeros.

—¿Y Danzou? —preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Enseguida se tensó el ambiente.

—Dispénsalo. Tsunade —dijo el hombre prácticamente pasando de su pregunta—, cuando comenzó la evacuación de civiles nos contaron que se debía a la preparación de una ofensiva.

La voluptuosa médico sintió la presión en la cual enseguida comenzaron a ponerle, pero se conservó serena y de pie:

—Así es, ya está todo listo.

—Eso hemos notado; al parecer te las arreglaste bastante bien —habló luego Koharu—, tanto así que no fue necesario detallarnos nada.

—No lo era en su defecto —sonrío un poco la aludida.

Homura enfadó su gesto ante eso:

—Últimamente estás haciendo muchas cosas sin consultar a nadie, y como ministros…

—Piensan sacarme del puesto de Hokage —le interrumpió Tsunade completando la frase. Hubo silencio de parte de los otros dos—, para nombrar a Danzou como tal, ¿o me equivoco?

Koharu resopló molesta.

—Evidentemente. Hemos determinado que no eres de fiar al estar siendo tan osada de tomar decisiones tu sola.

La Godaime soltó uno de los mismos después:

—No creo Danzou hubiese hecho las cosas mejor que yo —dijo y colocó una mano en su cintura con relajo para avanzar—, de hecho… ¿qué… qué demo…? —se detuvo, y es que apenas había intentado caminar halló su cuerpo completamente inmovilizado. Miró a los ancianos con gravedad—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Hablamos en serio. Que estés inmóvil significa que serás derrocada ahora ya —le contestó la anciana.

—Y sin dejar rastro —agregó el otro.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par al entender lo que eso significaba. Intentó mover su brazo para liberarse pero apenas lo hubo elevado algo invisible lo ató: _"¡Hilos de chackra!",_ reconoció enseguida y miró a los lados, viendo cómo un ANBU con el pañuelo rojo de Raíz comenzaban a surgir del techo: era un marionetista mimetizado.

Sin hallar qué hacer miró a los ministros irritándose:

—¡¿Enserio creen Danzou quie…?! —vociferó pero un fuerte estruendo a un lado de la torre le acalló, sonando enseguida otro y un agudo silbar de serpiente en la lejanía. Tsunade se paralizó: _"¡Eso es…! ¡¿Es que se ha adelantado?!"_

En el salón inmediato Neji ya había asomado sus ojos decidores para ver:

—Es Orochimaru, no hay duda esa es una de sus invocaciones —aseguró mientras se oían estruendos en otros incontables sectores alrededor—, se adelantó más de una hora.

Sasuke también se acercó a observar. _"Si que has llegado temprano"_, pensó y estrechó su mirada: en la lejanía una inmensa serpiente casi negra se alzaba. De pronto las franjas de la persiana frente a sus ojos se retiraron al estar subiendo el cortinaje Gaara.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó éste último con serenidad.

—Ya vimos suficiente de mapas, movámonos —dijo con énfasis Naruto, cerrando un puño con fuerza frente a él.

Al ver que Shikamaru asentía, Neji abrió una ventana:

—La zona que dijo el Uchiha está siendo en su defecto la mas atacada, iré para allá con mi equipo —dijo el jounin y miró con un gesto altivo al susodicho a su lado, sin embargo, éste pasó de él sin si quiera observarle. _"Engreído",_ pensó.

—Iré a mi posición —habló después el estratega mientras guardaba con apuro el plano sobre la mesita—. Kazekage, en la zona del frontis seguro y serás de ayuda —agregó y después enfocó al Uchiha.

Éste último volteó antes de que dijese algo.

—Nosotros iremos por cuenta propia.

—Entonces tu, Naru…

—Iré con Sasuke —no le dejó terminar el aludido. Shikamaru alzó una ceja y otra explosión cercana hizo aguantasen el equilibrio para no caer—, como quieras —le aceptó—, pero si ves otra zona se complica ya sabes que hacer.

Neji saltó al vano de la ventana y miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, sin poder evitar una celosa expresión al quedar claro que a donde fuese, siempre quería estar con el Uchiha. Sin más saltó. Enseguida lo hizo Gaara, Taka, Naruto y Shikamaru.

En la habitación inmediata Tsunade veía surgir del suelo a lo que era otro ANBU de raíz. Los ancianos tras éste parecían más serenos y fríos que nunca.

—Danzou sin duda hará el trabajo mucho mejor que tu, no te preocupes, Tsunade —le dijo en aquel momento Homura, sin tomarle importancia a lo que era el principio de la invasión.

—¡¿Es que acaso están locos?! —exclamó la apresada—, ¡junto a Orochimaru Danzou hará añicos a toda Konoha!

—Tranquila que no verás nada de lo que pase a la aldea —habló ésta vez Koharu.

Entonces el ANBU frente a ella tomó la empuñadura de lo que era una afilada espada wakizashi en su cinturón. La médico tragó saliva, pero justo cuando se acercaba el arma a su cuello y ella estaba comenzando a tensar sus músculos para romper como fuese los hilos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que aquel que sería su asesino guardase de nuevo la espada para pasar desapercibidas las intenciones de la reunión.

—¡Hokage-sama, la invasión comenzó y muchas zonas están siendo atacadas! —exclamó el ninja recién llegado, aquel que por suerte había dejado a pasos de su oficina.

Tsunade fue soltada de a poco por entre el silencio, aquel que hubiese extrañado al mensajero si no fuese porque alguien habló:

—Ten cuidado en la guerra —aconsejó cínicamente la anciana, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada despreciativa tanto ella como el otro ministro de parte de la sannin.

Ésta última salió de la oficina después, aumentando el enfado de su semblante:

—Avisa a mi escuadrón personal que me encuentren y se queden conmigo cuanto antes —le dijo al shinobi que le hablaba a su lado interrumpiéndole—, todos los ninja de Raíz de los cuales se les informó hace poco estarán probablemente intentando asesinarme.

El informante cayó recién en cuenta de los pañuelos rojos que llevaban los ANBU de la oficina y se quedó mirándola, anonadado al entender había acabado de salvarle la vida a la Godaime. Sin atreverse a decir o preguntar algo más corrió a obedecerle, al tiempo que la mujer abría la puerta del salón del lado: vació, como suponía.

Ya bastantes más adelantados, Taka y Naruto corrían a toda capacidad hacia donde la inmensa serpiente de Orochimaru intentaba penetrar el muro de defensa por uno de las esquinas traseras de Konoha, junto a las caras de los hokages.

El de ojos azules, sin extrañarse de que todos se cubriesen el rostro con el capuz se adelantó entonces hasta su amigo.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haremos estando allá? —preguntó pero no hubo respuesta inmediata, en vez de eso el de cabello negro azulado dejó un cortó silencio sin si quiera mirarle.

—Suigetsu —le escuchó decir al final.

Naruto frunció el seño.

—¿Haremos Suiget...? —no alcanzó ni decir cuando alguien detuvo su avance al cogerle con brusquedad de un brazo.

—Quieto —había sido el pedante ninja precisamente.

Sin entender Naruto lo miró a él y a Juugo que también se había quedado atrás:

—¿Por qué nos separamos? —Y observó a Sasuke continuar corriendo con la pelirroja—, ¡es peligroso vayan solos! —agregó e intentó avanzar, sin embargo, apenas lo hubo hecho vio activarse en el de cabellos ámbar un sello muy similar al que alguna vez le conoció a Sasuke, atajándole con una mano seis veces más grande por su pecho y contra la pared del callejón por el cual pasaban. Ahí comprendió que algo malo estaba pasando—. ¡Juugo, ¿qué… qué estás haciendo?!

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun —le dijo él, mostrando apenas su rostro por bajo la tela.

—¡¿Qu…?! —y entonces Suigetsu le golpeó con la mano de costado en el cuello. El enfoque de sus ojos azules se fue enseguida al cielo; _"¿Tra… traición?..."_, susurró su mente antes de caer en la absoluta inconsciencia.

Más allá y deteniéndose entre lo que era la guarida de Danzou y la zona en que estaba Orochimaru, el Uchiha se detuvo de correr, entrando por la ventana de una especie de negocio para pasar lo más inadvertido posible.

—¿Cuán atrás están los otros? —le preguntó a Karin mientras se agachaba en el centro de aquella bodega: no había tiempo que perder.

—Vienen rápido; nos alcanzarán enseguida.

—Ya es hora entonces. Aléjate, Karin —ella obedeció mientras mordiendo su dedo pulgar Sasuke se sacó sangre—. Kuchiyose no jutsu —susurró y apenas su palma se cargó sobre el suelo una voluta de humo se esparció por el lugar desde ese punto, destruyéndose toda la edificación desde adentro.

—¡Sasuke! —cerró los ojos asustada la pelirroja cuando algo gigante cayó a su lado, por suerte sin aplastarle. Una vez que hubo quietud enfocó de nuevo, viendo sobre sí lo que era una inmensa serpiente protegiéndole de los últimos pedazos de concreto que caían con su cuerpo. _"E… es hermosa…"_, apreció la particularidad del reptil. Varios haz de luz visibles por el humo se trasladaban a su alrededor según el cuerpo encima de ella se moviese, hasta que el silbido agudo de éste le hizo cubrirse lo oídos: comenzaba así la invasión interna.

Cerca de la entrada de Konoha estaban Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato.

—¡Atención, ataque interno de otra serpiente! —surgieron avisos por todos lados mientras los superiores daban ordenes a varios para que fuesen a intentar mantenerle a raya.

—¡¿Una invocación penetró?! —exclamó la kunoichi girando, sin embargo, apenas enfocó a la bestia sintió un sutil golpe en su pecho: _"Es…"_, pensó sin saber definirla, y es que las escamas de aquella víbora provocaban encandilamiento bajo la luz del sol.

—Una serpiente blanca… —murmuró igual de asombrado Yamato, al tiempo que aquel presentimiento de que Sasuke estaba en la aldea regresó a la de ojos verdes con fuerza: debía ir allá.

_"Esa no puede ser de Orochimaru",_ caviló Kakashi al recordar que la única de semejante color de éste era la hidra del Yamata no jutsu. Agravó su semblante inevitablemente y enseguida algo pasó frente a sus ojos: _"Saku…"_

—¡Sakura! —intentó detenerla apenas le vio correr a gran velocidad. _"No dejará le detenga, no esta vez", _supo de sobra y una inmensa explosión detonó cerca, siendo arrasados él y el otro jounin sin alcanzar a la chica alejándose.

—¡Yamato, ve con Sakura, irá hacia esa serpiente! —le gritó apenas aterrizaron violentamente sobre la azotea de un edificio. El aludido asintió, obedeciendo aunque no vio por dónde se había ido ella exactamente.

—¡Se acercan —se escuchó la voz de Hinata en el edificio del lado, quien también se incorporaba con su equipo del ataque—, a tres kilometro viene la legión de Orochimaru!

_"¡¿Qué?!",_ abrió los ojos de par en par Kakashi y se puso de pie. Un llamado de cuerno de toro se escuchó por toda la zona, sonando enseguida dos más allá y así: en instantes el aviso de formar las líneas de resistencia fue general en toda la aldea. Gran cantidad de Shinobis asignados con anterioridad comenzaron a moverse desde todos lados hacia el frontis, en espera y preparación contra el arribo de la legión enemiga.

—¡Llegó la hora, Akamaru! —exclamó Kiba y su compañero canino ladró—. Esta batalla durará poco tiempo…

A considerable distancia de ahí Karin tocaba las escamas blancas de la serpiente:

—¡Oh Sasuke, le ordenaste protegerme! —exclamó adorando al nombrado apenas le vio acercándose a paso rápido.

—Buscarán quien la hizo aparecer, debemos alejarnos cuanto antes —dijo él mientras se acomodaba la katana. Karin asintió sonrojada y ambos salieron en dirección al próximo paso del plan.

Mientras avanzaban el joven miró hacia atrás unos momentos: "_Muévete mucho, destruye poco y no extermines a nadie; finalmente, cuando me veas a tu altura, ataca",_ recordó entonces lo que le había ordenado a su serpiente mientras la invocaba, y es que le había hecho aparecer estrictamente por cumplirle a Orochimaru. _"Debo ser rápido y preciso"_. Iba a contra tiempo y requería al sannin para llamar la atención de todos mientras él cumplía su venganza.

—Sasuke, ¿vamos por el tercer paso? —escuchó la voz de Juugo. Tanto éste como Suigetsu les habían dado alcance.

—Efectivamente.

El de ojos lavanda se sonrió malicioso:

—Perfecto, ya quiero ver fueg… —no pudo terminar cuando un nuevo aviso en la aldea lo calló. Frunció el seño—,… ¿tan luego?

Fue entonces que el de ojos negros se detuvo con brusquedad, quedándose en una postura tensa que extrañó a sus compañeros también frenándose.

Karin se descubrió un poco el rostro:

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada y quiso verle más que sólo la barbilla, sin embargo, él caminó unos pasos en sentido contrario sin contestarle:

_"Maldición, también se adelantaron demasiado",_ pensó él aludido, y es que aquel llamado indicaba habían comenzando a salir las tropas de Danzou desde la guarida de Raíz. Naruto estaba absolutamente vulnerable y caer en cuenta de ello había sido lo que le paralizó.

Oprimió los parpados unos segundos y volteó al resto:

—Suigetsu, ve por Naruto; está cerca de esa zona y si lo ven los de Raíz lo matarán.

Al oír esas palabras Juugo sonrió levemente, y es que en aquel tono apreció un deje de preocupación que con esfuerzo Sasuke había conseguido pasar desapercibido a primera vista.

Houzuki alzó una ceja:

—¿Realmente es una perdida si se muere? —dijo, pero sólo vio que el referido cerró la boca que tenía entreabierta y guardo silencio—… ¡Ya si!, voy para allá —cambió de parecer enseguida al entender con eso que bajo el capuz, los ojos de Sasuke se habían estrechado con disgusto en contra suyo. _"Joder, que alguien me diga por qué demonios sigo en éste grupo"_, pensó encogiéndose de hombros y avanzó.

—No dejes se me acerque hasta que me quite la túnica.

—Tranquilo, te contendré al del Kyubi lo que necesites.

Suigetsu entonces se alejó corriendo, mientras el resto de Taka continuó hasta llegar donde Orochimaru intentaba penetrar el muro de defensa.

—Karin —dijo Sasuke y la joven se le acercó mientras avanzaban—, lo más probable es que estén los tres en la guarida de Raíz, es más seguro que los refugios mismos.

—Entonces veré esa zona primero —le asintió la pelirroja y se separó, subiendo a saltos hasta la parte más alta de una edificación. Una vez ahí se quitó el capuz, observando la serpiente blanca de Sasuke y mas allá una zona completamente cubierta de humo: Raíz; por lo visto aún estaban aplicando las lanzaderas de kunai–. Qué… —se quedó atónita de pronto, y es que al alzar sus ojos bermellón hasta el fondo vio lo que era una inmensa mancha ya casi en Konoha. Aguantó aire en sus pulmones: _"¡Esto es malo!, Orochimaru ha traído una legión mucho más grande de lo que Sasuke nos dijo", _pensó preocupada y se quedó tras un barril de reserva de agua,_ "la aldea no les aguantará por más de un cuarto de hora y detener eso…", _apretó los dientes, "_es casi imposible…"._

Abajo, Juugo vigilaba mientras el Uchiha obtenía desde pergaminos numerosos kunai con explosivos.

—Naruto estará bien —dijo súbitamente el primero y enseguida el otro chocó con el dorso de su mano una pila de las armas, cayendo algunas al suelo. Hubo un silencio.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó como si nada instantes después el aludido y se agachó.

Juugo sonrió tranquilo, y es que no eran habituales esos errores en el más joven.

—Estás preocupado.

—Hn —sonrío de medio lado el otro y se levantó, dejando lo caído en su lugar—, sólo envié a Suigetsu porque necesito evite Naruto me vea matando a alguien.

—No tiene nada de malo preocuparse —dijo de todos modos el más alto.

En ese momento y por bajo el capuz, las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron: era cierto, lo estaba y aún más; había rehuido todo el tiempo llamarle por su nombre, pero sabía lo que estaba en su interior era miedo, miedo puro de que algo le pasara a Naruto. _"Tsk… mas encima mi cara, sé está roja y me jode",_ su semblante se disgustó entonces, porque aún siendo imposible que Juugo le viese directamente, se sintió trasparente.

—Ves más de lo que debes —le dijo con un tono que de sereno pasó a ser áspero.

Juugo volteó al oírle el cambio.

—No fue mi intención disgustarte —se dispensó, acercándose al ver había terminado con los pergaminos—, es sólo que me dio gusto ver eso es recíproco con Naruto-kun.

Hubo un quedo silencio hasta que Sasuke le pasó una parte de las armas.

—Sí, quizás lo es —dijo como si nada, no obstante, dentro de él si quiera pensar en esas palabras le provocó una sensación extraña, aún sabiendo que el rubio se preocupaba por él desde siempre—. Vamos.

El alto asintió y los dos se separaron al instante, corriendo a gran velocidad por los edificios y árboles frente a la serpiente de Orochimaru. A la altura del suelo y al otro lado del muro de defensa, el cuantioso grupo de individuos con sellos del cielo golpeaban el concreto una y otra vez, enardecidos por matar y carcomiendo de a poco la pared. Sasuke y Juugo comenzaron entonces a lanzar los explosivos, ensartándoles a la altura que sabían estaba siendo debilitada por el otro lado.

Orochimaru, quien estaba sobre la cabeza de su invocación, sonrió al reconocerles aún con las túnicas azules puestas:

—Eso sin duda me dejará ingresar más rápido, buena idea, Sasuke-kun —susurró, soltando una de sus risitas escalofriantes.

Kabuto aterrizó de pronto a su lado, quedándose agachado:

—Al final no lo pretende traicionar, por lo visto.

—Aún así no puedo fiarme de él todavía, que se cubra el rostro no es habitual.

El otro se acomodó los lentes.

—Sin duda —y dejó un silencio para pasar a informarle—: Orochimaru-sama, Tsunade viene para acá.

—Era de esperarse —dijo con tranquilidad el susodicho—. Con ella no tardaré mucho, tú encuentra a Naruto-kun y vigílalo.

—Entendido —y al mismo tiempo que Kabuto desaparecía, Sasuke lanzó el último explosivo, aquel que inflamado detonó todo el resto en un gran estruendo. Enseguida la serpiente silbó, ordenándole su dueño que empujara hacia dentro de la villa para no aplastar al grupo a los pies de ésta.

—Sasuke —dijo Juugo cuando llegó a la misma rama en que él estaba.

—Todo acorde —y ambos contemplaron al unísono el enorme pedazo de concreto desmoronarse frente a ellos, aplastando árboles, construcciones y ninjas de Konoha. _"…Perdón…"_ susurró en su interior el más joven cuando perdió de vista a estos últimos por entre el polvo y el muro sobre ellos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó su compañero al verle ido.

—Si… —reaccionó enseguida el aludido y observó un momento más: apenas la serpiente pasó por el lado de ellos, los numerosos portadores del sello de Orochimaru también invadieron, asesinando sanguinariamente a quienes estuviesen en su camino. Bajo el capuz de su túnica Sasuke lentamente cerró los ojos: _"…no lo haré de nuevo, lo juro"._

De pronto Juugo le cogió por la cintura igual que siempre: como si no pesase nada, escondiéndole con él tras el tronco del árbol en el que estaban.

—La hokage.

El Uchiha se subió levemente la tela de la capucha con una mano.

—Sí, es ella. Tsk, la serpiente de Orochimaru es muy rápida —dijo y estrechó la mirada al verle casi con la suya en la lejanía—. Dudo Tsunade nos dé mucho tiempo, vamos —agregó y ambos se lanzaron a tierra, corriendo por entre los edificios donde Karin les dio alcance:

—¡Sasuke! —Le llamó—, la legión de Orochimaru es mucho más grande de lo que pensábamos; dudo puedan detenerles por más de cuarto de hora y no tardarán menos de media en llegar.

—¿Cuánto más numerosa calculas es?

—…Poco menos del doble.

Y apenas la joven dijo eso una explosión los levantó desde atrás, haciéndoles aterrizar apenas con equilibrio y a gachas.

—Está poniéndose peor de lo que pensé —susurró el Uchiha—, ¿dónde están ellos?

La pelirroja recién abrió los ojos al oírse referida:

—En la guarida de Raíz como dijiste; ambos van para allá por separado y sólo con un guardaespaldas cada uno. Ya se esparcieron los otros ANBU.

—Es tu oportunidad —agregó Juugo—, la zona debe estar casi vacía.

Sasuke se incorporó enseguida: _"…Casi vacía. Si te ha ocurrido algo…yo, usuratonkachi…"_

No muy lejos, unas manos femeninas se levantaron frente al voluptuoso escote de quien las movía: la hokage se acababa de sacar sangre de un dedo.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —exclamó y estampó en el suelo su palma. Enseguida una nueva voluta apareció por el sector, dejando ver al esparcirse una inmensa babosa blanca con líneas azules a lo largo de su cuerpo: Era Katsuyu, la obediente invocación de la princesa Tsunade.

—Es hora de luchar, querida.

—Entendido, daré lo máximo de mí —contestó la aguda y suave voz de la babosa mientras su dueña trepaba a saltos por ella.

A metros y apenas le vio desde su serpiente, el sannin soltó una perversa risita:

—Vaya vaya, por lo visto la hokage no quiere nos divirtamos todos juntos.

—¡Orochimaru —lo llamó Tsunade ya a su altura—, supongo no tengo que decirte "lárgate si no quieres acabe contigo" ¿o sí?!

—Claro que no —sonrió de medio lado el otro—, pero tampoco hace falta te diga "inténtalo", ¿o me equivoco?

—Hn —se colocó una mano en la cintura la mujer—, no hay caso con tu ambición.

—¿Qué tal si comenzamos de una vez? No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

Apenas oyó eso, Tsunade estrechó mirada: _"Orochimaru ha planeado todo rápido porque está bajo presión"_, recordó el párrafo escrito por Sasuke en uno de los pergaminos que Naruto le trajo aquel día, _"No tiene un cuerpo adecuado para otro traspaso y el debilitamiento le ha afectado. Por esta razón, Kabuto le ha estado inyectando diariamente y de hace un mes una especie de activador físico y de chakra que sólo tendrá efecto durante un número de horas que desconozco, pero claro está que mientras más se le fuerce, menos aguantará antes de tener que retirarse"._

—Le agotaremos entonces —susurró, golpeando uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano— ¡Vamos, ven aquí!

La bestia de Orochimaru silbó entonces, sonriendo su dueño aún más amplio.

—Enseguida —y fue entonces que Katsuyu vio venir a su contrincante a una celeridad inesperada, dándole de lleno y con la cabeza en un costado. _"Tsk… esa serpiente es demasiado rápida para su tamaño",_ pensó la rubia, aguantando el impacto y apenas alcanzando a esquivar al sannin antes de que cayese sobre ella. Cuando le tuvo al frente observó esos ojos dorados con una mezcla de amargura y rabia: _"¡Debes acabar con él, Jiraiya hubiese hecho lo mismo!",_ apretó por segundos los parpados y corrió.

—Sigues tan sentimental como siempre, Tsunade —le dijo él, desviándole el puño con su antebrazo. La médico volteó enseguida, fallando una serie de golpes que casi con pereza el otro le esquivó mientras hablaba de nuevo—: ¿Por qué crees Jiraiya está muerto? Por lo mismo, no fue capaz de hacerse más fuerte por sentir, por andar entrenando a un crío sin talento.

Ella se sulfuró al oírle, por fin acertando lo que no fue un golpe, sino un agarrón que lanzó no muy lejos y por sobre los edificios a su ex compañero.

—¡No intentes joderme con tus palabras! —exclamó, saltando para caer con su talón derecho en el lugar exacto al cual Orochimaru fue a dar, no obstante, éste escapó de nuevo.

—Esa actitud está mucho mejor —dijo sonriente el sannin un poco más allá—, casi me das de lleno.

Tsunade se incorporó sobre la gran brecha que dejó en el concreto.

—Vete preparando entonces —amenazó acercándose—, porque no te dej… ¡¿qué...?! —perdió el aliento cuando de pronto se vio tomada desde la espalda y por el cuello. Frente a sus ojos una espada le encandilo al reflejarse con el sol. _"¡Tsk, no!",_ apenas se percataba de todo cuando se supo salvada con rapidez por alguien más.

—Por lo visto no es de mi de quien tienes que preocuparte, Tsunade —escuchó la voz de Orochimaru al tiempo que recuperaba la vista—. Creo hay muchos que te tienen como blanco.

Entonces la aludida reparó apenas en el pañuelo rojo del ANBU caído donde ella estaba antes, mientras a su lado uno de túnica blanca le sostenía por los hombros: su guardia personal.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿está bien? —le susurró aquel—. Llegamos hace segundos. No dejaremos ninguno mas interfiera en su pelea.

—Estoy bien, graci…

—¿Seguimos? —le interrumpió Orochimaru.

El semblante de ella se encolerizó al instante:

—¡Tsk, todo esto es tu culpa! —le gritó, enterrando en la techumbre en que estaban su puño. El impacto abrió una grieta que avanzó rauda hacia el sannin, dándole la oportunidad de ponerle un derechazo en plena mejilla apenas él saltó para escapar—. Jódete… —agregó lanzándole lejos.

Como en todo golpe de semejante calibre, el impacto casi deformó las facciones a Orochimaru además de estamparle en una pared.

—Su fuerza también… sigue intacta —sonrió aún así, saliendo de la grieta sin si quiera llevarse una mano a la mejilla afectada.

Cerca de ellos la negra serpiente luchaba contra Katsuyu, buscando por dónde tomar su escurridizo cuerpo para estrangularle. Los impactos sonaban por la zona al tiempo que los edificios bajo ambas invocaciones eran carcomidos por el ácido que la babosa, consciente de que podía dañar a otros cercanos, lanzaba con sumo cuidado y precisión.

_"Continuará..."_

* * *

_Seguro les ha nacido la pregunta de "¿y por qué de pronto salió tanto?". Bueno, se debe a que salgo de viaje, así que la semana que viene no se subirá nada -no tengo plena seguridad de que mi novia tenga tiempo para subir por mi. Estos son capitulos mas largos, espero que eso y el poner el capitulo de la proxima semana compense un poco la espera._

_.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

26

Salones con altos muros, conectados los ecos del uno con el otro por medio de ventanas horizontales a lo ancho de ellos. Portones pesados, cortinajes sobrios y un silencio sepulcral, excepto porque fuera de lo que era el edificio de Raíz, la guerra continuaba.

—Al fin llegas —dijo Koharu cuando vio al otro anciano acercándosele. Al lado de ella había una ANBU quien lucía en su fino cuello el pañuelo rojo correspondiente—. Danzou nos espera.

—Ya veo —asintió Homura. Tras él, otro enmascarado cumplía su misión de escoltarle, cerrando el portón de hierro y madera que dejaba ver el recibidor.

Conversaron unas escuetas palabras más, sin saber que apenas esas puertas se cerraron, tres sombras con anulada presencia atacaron a los ANBU que resguardaban la entrada delantera de Raíz.

—¿Los percibes? —preguntó Sasuke cuando él, Karin y Juugo estaban en el punto de unión de los cuatro puentes principales.

La pelirroja volteó al norte:

—Sí, ambos están en el primer salón de allá.

—Quédense aquí y no dejen alguien interfiera.

Juugo asintió, mirándole apenas por bajo la tela:

—No te preocupes, nadie cruzará esas puertas.

Entonces el de ojos negros avanzó hacia su objetivo a paso regular, observando muy en lo alto hacia la ventana. _"Ya es hora_", pensó, acumulando chackra en sus pies para correr por el muro hacia ella.

"_Itachi… te odié por tanto. Quizás sí, diste tu existencia, diste todo por la paz; pero sé eras consciente de que si me dejabas vivo no podía ser esperando fuese al mismo tiempo que los responsables de todo: al menos sabiendo la verdad, imposible. Hn… siendo un genio seguro pensaste de sobra en la posibilidad de que llegase hasta acá, y no me importa si hubieses estado de acuerdo; sólo sé que vengaré ésta vez sin arrepentirme al clan… y ahora también a ti… porque te perdí por culpa de ellos, me engañaste, ¡te suicidaste en mis manos por culpa de ellos!, y no… ¡tsk!, ¡no hay espacio para sus existencias y la mía juntas en este mundo!"_

Y con aquella rabia ineludible una vez más en su interior llegó hasta la abertura, saltando con su extraordinaria velocidad apenas hubo enfocado a los presentes: _"Me pregunto qué hubieses hecho tu, Itachi". _Entonces desenvainó su katana en el trayecto, tomando al anciano por la espalda y atravesando con Chokuto el hombro de éste.

La mujer soltó un alarido y los dos ANBU reaccionaron enseguida, sin embargo, el Uchiha ya había colocado uno de sus pies sobre la parte trasera de la katana, usando el Chidori eisō contra el primer órgano vital de cada uno con sus manos.

Mientras los cuerpos caían Homura miró por sobre su hombro.

—Uchiha… Sasuke —musitó cuando pudo ver desde su posición dos ojos escarlata destacando bajo la oscuridad del capuz.

—¿Tú…? —titubeó la anciana y esa mirada la enfocó, asustándole enseguida.

—No te muevas o te mataré —le dijo él con serenidad y después volvió a observar a quien mantenía fijo con su pie al suelo—. Qué bien recuerdes mi nombre, aunque con el apellido basta.

Ambos ancianos observaron con atención cuando se quitó la capucha. Al verle Homura alzó las cejas:

—Has crecido bastante… y tu línea de sangre… también —dijo con la voz impregnada de dolor—… tres aspas.

—Entonces has venido a vengarte —habló después la mujer.

—Así es, supongo saben muy bien la razón.

—Por tu hermano.

Y mientras el silencio otorgaba Homura intentó moverse, sin embargo, Chokuto traspasaba pequeñas cargas eléctricas desde su dueño que lo hacían imposible.

—Estás mal… —musitó dejando de intentar—, lo decidimos… por mejor. Tu hermano al menos sirvió de algo…, tú en cambio vienes a destruir… lo que él hizo.

—Claro —siseó el de ojos negros—, usando su dolor por las guerras para convencerle de sacrificarse ¿no?

—Somos líderes —dijo Koharu—, fue una medida por la paz de la aldea.

Sasuke sintió su sangre arder apenas oyó eso:

—¡¿Se hacen llamar líderes siendo lo que ordenaron?! ¡Un maldito genocidio! —Levantó la voz—, ¡son sólo excusas!

—Tu clan iba a dar un golpe de estado, muchacho torpe —continuó ella.

—¡No me jodan con eso! —Y ahí el tono del Uchiha se bajó despreciativo—, ustedes no deseaban paz, sólo querían el poder sobre la aldea y éramos un problema; aún buscan los mismo.

Koharu sonrió irónica.

—Es verdad, no podemos negártelo con Raíz actuando ahora mismo, sin embargo, tú mismo creciste rodeado de paz gracias al exterminio de tu clan.

—¿Y qué les hace creer me dieron paz? —preguntó él—, más bien me jodieron la vida, y a Itachi, a todos —entonces movió un poco su pie—, no merecen más que lo mismo que dieron.

Homura aguantó el dolor:

—El odio… te ha enfermado… estás tan lleno de él que te has propuesto destruir toda esta aldea creyendo conseguirás calmar tu dolor con eso…

—Al menos contribuirá un poco con Raíz —agregó con crueldad la mujer.

Sasuke la miró unos momentos y de pronto sonrió altanero:

—…Hn, ¿en serio creen echaré abajo Konoha? —ambos ancianos le miraron suspensos enseguida—. Yo sólo vine por ustedes, el resto de la aldea no me interesa.

Hubo un quedo silenció.

—Entonces —musitó atónito Homura—… ¿los rumores no eran ciertos?

—No del todo —contestó él joven mientras apoyaba su brazo en la rodilla—. De hecho, después de vengarme de ustedes tres, interrumpiré esta guerra y asesinaré a Orochimaru.

Koharu tomó un semblante displicente apenas oyó eso:

—Danzou debió enviar más de sus ninjas a exterminarte —dijo, llevando una mano ligeramente al interior de la manga de la otra—. Aunque nos mates a nosotros él también es un jounin; no te dejará vivo ni podrás atraparle.

—Sí, del mismo modo que supusieron no les agarraría a ustedes, supongo.

Ante esa clara ironía ella peor se puso:

—Crío irrespetuoso; ¡todo el clan Uchiha fue siempre una piedra en el camino!, ¡ni uno sólo de ustedes valía la pena!

Ante esas palabras Sasuke dejó un silencio y quitó su pie con desdén:

—Me parece ya es hora de ir por Danzou y detener todo esto —habló, usando un deje intimidante mientras tomaba la espiga de Chokuto.

—¡¿Qué puedes hacer para lograrlo?! No podrás detener esa legión —se alejó enseguida Koharu.

El de cabello azulenco cerró su mirada con tranquilidad.

—Itachi tenía algo que evitaba me tocaran mientras crecía, ¿qué les hace pensar que yo no tengo lo mismo? —y entonces la abrió de golpe.

Ambos consejeros se paralizaron al ver la figura única en aquellos ojos, lo que sólo podía indicar que se trataba del temido Mangekyou sharingan.

—Es… —retembló Homura al tiempo que Sasuke previó la anciana sacaría el arma, esa que hace rato había notado tomó en su manga.

—No te muevas, dije —pero la mujer no le obedeció. _"Tú lo quisiste"_—. Amaterasu —suspiró entonces, antes de que ella desviase la mirada y enseguida aparecieron las negras llamas del dojutsu bajo sus pies—… te advertí —agregó como si nada.

—¡Esto es…! —Koharu sintió su pecho comprimirse cuando se vio abrasada. Intento moverse, buscando auxilio donde no había y sin más gritó, comenzando sus nervios a traer el desgarrador padecimiento a su cerebro.

El ministro se espantó:

—¡Koharu-san! —exclamó enseguida y volteó al quinceañero—. ¡Detente!, ¡aceptamos la culpa de tu pasado!, ¡haré lo que quie…!

—¡No! —le interrumpió la anciana, quien cayó al suelo aguantando el dolor con estoicismo—, nada de eso…, no me arrepiento…

—…Siempre tan orgullosa… —susurró él anciano mientras las llamas avanzaban a una velocidad anormal por ella.

—Ni en estas… —y miró con repudio al vengador—, pediré… piedad a uno de ese clan… yo… —y entonces el fuego la cubrió entera.

Sasuke la observó unos momentos más con un rostro inexpresivo, Homura en cambio quedó mirando con turbación aquellas llamas, las cuales desde el cuerpo que envolvían comenzaron a propagarse rápidamente por el lugar.

—Eres frívolo… —le dijo con rabia después el hombre.

El Uchiha sólo le observó.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó—, quizás te deje vivo.

Homura oprimió con fuerza el filo de la katana que salía de su hombro, cortándose.

—Nunca —le contestó con desprecio—. No importa lo que hagas… no revivirás a tu clan ni a Itachi con esto…

Ante eso el joven dejó un silencio y se agachó frente a él.

—No lo haré, pero sí que limpiaré esta aldea de escoria.

El anciano jadeó y lo contempló un poco:

—… Me pregunto… por qué el crío del Kyubi busca tanto a alguien como tu… sólo eres un traicionero… —dijo, aún con el amedrento de tener esa mirada tan cerca—. Hn, ojalá alguien te acabe pronto… así los Uchiha se habrán extinguido de una vez…

Sasuke pensó un momento aquellas palabras y cerró los ojos:

—Gracias por los buenos deseos —le susurró—. Hasta nunca —y sin más lo introdujo en su genjutsu al entreabrirlos. La técnica que Itachi le había dejado en su ojo derecho fue la aplicada, sabiendo de sobra que el Amaterasu acabaría igual con el anciano mas tarde.

"_Sólo un traicionero… "_

_"Continuará.."_


	25. Chapter 25

27

Temari llegó hasta el frontis jadeando al haber tenido que venir desde el otro lado de la villa con apuro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Baki al verla—, perdón por llamarte así, pero la legión ya viene.

—…No hay problema.

—¿Cómo están por allá las cosas? —le preguntó instantes después Kakashi, quien aterrizó al lado de ella apenas terminó junto a Neji con un shinobi de raíz.

—No muy bien —contestó la rubia y cogió aire—. El sector en que está Shikamaru ha sido blanco de un grupo complicado, parecen casi monstruos.

—¿La zona de los refugios? —reaccionó el ninja copia y giró al Hyuuga—, ¿Quiénes están en el sector de Shikamaru?

—Además del equipo de él, Kurenai-san, Anko-san y el equipo de Shizune-san —contestó el aludido—. ¡Cuidado! —exclamó de seguidilla e hizo a un lado a la rubia, pasando por entre ambos un flecha explosiva que detonó tras ellos.

Temari tragó saliva cuando se cubrieron del rocío de concreto consecuente.

—Si sólo están ellos, no será suficiente —continuó mientras hacía un gesto de gratitud al jounin—, esos tipos tienen marcas en el cuerpo y una fuerza sobrehumana. Ahora mismo están intentando romper el campo que protege la entrada a los resguardos.

—Debe ser el grupo con sellos de Orochimaru —concluyó al oír lo de las marcas el de cabellos ceniza.

Baki agravó el semblante.

—Si son de fuerza bruta no tardarán en acabar con el campo. Kakashi —y le miró—, iré para allá con cinco equipos míos. Te dejo a Temari y Gaara que está por acá cerca para que controlen la masa enemiga, tal como se había acordado.

El de máscara se encogió de hombros: _"… Me lo dice como si fuese a darle órdenes al Kazekage… aún le ve como uno de sus alumnos…"_

Y al mismo tiempo que los pies de Baki tomaban velocidad, otros pequeños corrían asustados por el polvillo de una calle más céntrica:

"_Si alguno de ustedes se encuentra con un ANBU que lleve pañuelo rojo, corran, ¿entendieron bien? No se detengan por ninguna razón_", recordó éste las palabras de Ebisu-sensei, el capitán de su equipo. Konohamaru cerró los ojos atemorizado: _"¡¿No me ha visto?! ¡¿Me ha visto?!". _Y enseguida los abrió con una vena en la sien:_ "¡¿Cómo se supone sabré cuando detenerme si no puedo voltear a ver si me siguen, estúpido sensei?!" _Entonces fue que se paró de golpe, cayendo de costado y arrastrándose contra el suelo.

—Na… ¡¿Naruto-oniichan?! —exclamó, mirando hacia atrás para ver al susodicho entre unas cajas y contenedores de basura. _"¿Está… dormido?",_ se preguntó después, cuando olvidando su dilema se le acercó—. Si será idiota… ¡Naruto-oniichan! —le gritó zamarreándolo sin el menor cuidado.

El rubio ya despertaba cuando algo le golpeó atrás de la cabeza, por suerte sin dejarle a oscuras de nuevo:

—¡Aght! —se quejó molesto—, ¡¿puedes sacudirme con más cuidado?! ¡Me has dado contra la pared! —y entonces reconoció al genin—… ¿Kono… hamaru…?

—¡¿Qué diablos haces tirado acá?! —le preguntó el niño mientras él se orientaba—, ¡por suerte te he visto; está lleno de esos de pañuelo rojo, baka!

El rubio intentó contestarle, pero apenas recordó la respuesta el corazón se le detuvo:

"_Lo siento, Naruto-kun", r_ecordó a Juugo diciéndole esas palabras y enseguida apretó sus puños: "_¡Sasuke!"._

Konohamaru le cogió de un brazo:

—¡Vamos, si nos quedamos quiet…! —le apuró éste cuando de pronto lo vio paralizarse de miedo.

—… ¿Qué pasa? —y apenas terminó de preguntar notó la sombra tras su pequeño seguidor. Alzó la vista al instante—. Suigetsu…

El nombrado se acomodó la inmensa espada:

—Menos mal estás vivo —resopló con un alivio fastidiado—; que si no ya Sasuke se cabrea conmigo y… ¿y este crío quién es?

—O… oniichan… ¿le… conoces? —tartamudeó el genin.

El aludido se puso de pie con agilidad:

—¡No, es un enemigo! —le contestó, cogiéndole de la mano para enseguida salir corriendo con él a rastras.

Suigetsu no alcanzó ni a reaccionar:

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —alzó una ceja y recién atinó—. ¡Hey!, tsk… —corrió.

—¡Naruto-oniichan, vamos a morir! —gritó asustado el genin—, ¡Y nosotros que íbamos a ser Hokage!

Naruto estrechó la mirada sin detenerse:

—No —y al oírle el tono serio Konohamaru se pasmó enseguida—, tengo unas cuantas cosas importantes que hacer antes y no pienso dejarlas pase lo que pase —y sin más lanzó al niño con fuerza a su derecha—. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —exclamó tras juntar sus manos y cuatro replicas suyas aparecieron, conteniendo a Suigetsu las tres primeras justo cuando le había cogido de la túnica.

—¡Tsk, no me des más líos! —gruñó éste último mientras Konohamaru era agarrado por la última copia para ponerle a salvo.

—¡Naruto-oniichan! —exclamó éste, viendo cómo el verdadero rubio escapaba tras quitarse la capa que el otro le había cogido. Poco después ya le habían alejado demasiado.

Mientras continuaba corriendo Naruto apretó su prenda anaranjada justo sobre el corazón. Su mano tembló: _"Sasuke, ¡¿por qué?!", _yno pudo pensar más que eso: una razón, ¡por favor! Subió a saltos por lo que era en paz un puesto de verduras y llegó a lo alto de los edificios, viendo que Suigetsu se acababa de liberar de sus bunshin. _"Maldición_", e iba a hacer mas distractores cuando el espadachín fue atacado por dos ANBU de raíz.

—Debe ser karma… —susurró al ver la suerte que tenía y continuó, avanzando por unos minutos hasta que se detuvo de un avergonzado tropezón—, demonios... ¿y dónde se supone está el teme?

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y echó un vistazo a su izquierda. _"Eh… eso es…"_, quedaron sus ojos abiertos de par en par:

—…Una serpiente… blanca… —musitó, bajando su brazo aún sin ordenárselo. Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio en su interior antes de que sus labios se entreabrieran temblorosos—. ¿Qué… estás haciendo?...

"… _¿Sasuke?",_ terminó la pregunta en su mente, sin darse cuenta que si quiera había dudado esa invocación era de él… simplemente lo supo, lo sintió en su pecho. Aguardó ahí para ver a la serpiente ayudar a Katsuyu… pero nada; sólo se movía, alejando a uno que otro ninja de los que intentaban domarle con su cuerpo_. "¿Por qué no ayudas a la vieja…? ¡¿Por qué?!"_, apretó los puños, comenzado a rasguñarle por dentro lo que pensó vagamente antes de quedar inconsciente:

—¿Acaso es eso después de todo, Sasuke?... ¿es una traición? —apretó los parpados y oyó unos tacos aterrizar cerca de él: era su compañera. Forzó una sonrisa natural mientras se le acercaba—. ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡qué bueno estás bie...!

Sin embargo, apenas estuvo a su lado ella le cogió por la prenda:

—Naruto —le miró fijo—, dime dónde está Sasuke-kun.

El aludido se pasmó ante esa brusquedad unos instantes.

—Sa… Sakura-chan… —y entristeció la mirada—. Yo…no sé dónde est…

—¡No mientas! —exclamó la joven, volviendo a dejar atónito al de ropas naranjas al zamarrearle de éstas—, ¡Ya estoy harta de que todos me escondan las cosas sobre él! ¡Dime dónde está!

Ahí Naruto ya le miró más que sorprendido, asustado; y no precisamente porque fuese a usar su brutal fuerza femenina contra él, sino mas bien porque tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos verdes tenían un gran reproche en contra suyo.

Intentó relajarle:

—De verdad, Sakura-chan, no sé dónde está… —pretendió sonreír haciéndolo muy mal—, le perdí… le perdí cuando… —y volvió a entristecer: _"Cuando me dejó inconsciente…"_

Entonces la mano que apresaba su ropa hizo el ademán de levantarle.

—¡Venías con él! —Sakura pareció perder la calma en serio—, ¡después de todo siempre has sido el único que le ha visto ¿no?!

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par: en su defecto eso había sido un reproche.

—¿Sakura-chan…?

—¡Si Naruto, ya estoy atestada de que seas el único que le puede ver!, ¡el único que recibe sus mensajes, el único que le ha pillado mas qué cualquiera! —Y ahí pudo ver cómo los ojos claros de su compañera se humedecieron—, ¡¿es que acaso ninguno piensa en que le he buscado tanto como tú?!

Al oír aquello, el portador del Kyubi miró a un lado sin poder evitar sentir culpa… después de todo ella también amaba a Sasuke… también desde pequeña… también confiando hasta el final en él… Sakura le había apoyado cada vez que rebuscaba por todos lados para encontrarlo, Sakura había sido la única que no le había dicho nunca "déjalo, él no volverá"… Sintió un nudo en su garganta que empeoró al verla llorar: ¡Sin darse cuenta él mismo estaba traicionando a alguien! ¡¿Qué hacía fijándose en Sasuke?!

—Yo… —tartamudeó—, yo…

—¡Pero claro! —le interrumpió una vez más la kunoichi, esta vez con un ironía desafinada— ¡¿Para qué mierda ibas a pensar en eso si te conviene ser sólo tú quien lo vea?! —Naruto le miró con el corazón helado—. ¡Ni te importa porque también te gusta Sasuke ¿no?!

Fue definitivo y el rubio sintió uno de sus mayores miedos caerle encima, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hubo un quedo silencio en que sólo se oyeron las explosiones lejanas, hasta que Sakura le soltó con brusquedad: incontables lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y es que con ese silencio Naruto sólo había logrado corroborarle sus sentimientos.

—¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te fijaste en él?! —le gritó con una rabia ahogada—, ¡Sabes desde siempre que lo amo! ¡¿Por qué?!

Naruto sintió aquel nudo intensificarse de la sola culpa.

—… No lo sé —musitó nervioso—, ni yo sé cómo pasó; desde que era pequeño... yo… —y se le acercó un poco, sin embargo, ella se alejó haciéndole sentir peor. Apretó los parpados—, ¡como sea, juro que nunca he querido ser tu rival!, ¡juro que nunca quise esto pasara… Saku…!

—¡Jódete Naruto!, ¡te hubieses alejado si fuese cierto lo que me dices! —le gritó ella, dejando atrás sus lágrimas—, ¡estás loco, Sasuke es un hombre y tu también! ¡Sueñas si crees te hará caso!

—Yo… —susurró el otro ante eso y bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a gotear_: "Tienes razón Sakura-chan, fui un idiota al no alejarme… pero… ni yo sabía lo que me pasaba…_"

—De verdad te miré como mi compañero, de verdad te deje de ver como el anormal del salón… —al oír esto Naruto entrecerró sus ojos con angustia: sabía venía algo hiriente—… pero ahora veo que sigue siendo todo igual, ¡continúas siendo tan patético como siempre y ahora aún peor! ¡Aléjate de él!

El rubio aguantó apenas el resolló por entre el frío silencio que quedó, no obstante, los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par al captar ya no estaban solos: "_Por favor, ¡no!…" _alcanzó a pensar la de cabello rosa al tiempo que Naruto alzó el rostro, ¡una figura estaba a punto de enterrarle a su compañera una ninja-to por la espalda!

—¡¡Sakura-chan!!

_"Continuará..."_


	26. Chapter 26

28

Un filo era retirado entonces de la carne de su víctima. _"Traición…"_, pensó Sasuke mientras sus ojos carmesí volvieron a las tres aspas convencionales de su línea de sangre.

—Tsk… —se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo: aquellos retazos de dolor habían vuelto una vez más. _"Demonios…"._ De pronto percibió el suelo temblar por algo más que detonaciones, y mirando apreció los pequeños pedazos de concreto retemblar permanentemente—. Llegó la legión —susurró, caminando hacia donde sabía Danzou le esperaba.

Y efectivamente así era. A considerable distancia, en el frontis, las incontables líneas de Orochimaru estaban a punto de arribar.

El equipo de Hinata y Neji se reunieron con Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, quien había llegado hace poco.

—Ya es hora —dijo Kakashi y Gai se le acercó con una sonrisa de brillos ante el sol.

—¡De acuerdo, mi estimado rival, el que más noquee será el mejor! —exclamó él.

—Ya va con lo mismo… —resopló Tenten.

De repente llegó Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó cuando ya podían distinguirse las armas y rostros de los enemigos.

—Si —contestó el Kazekage—, las líneas nuestras también están en posición.

—Perfecto —y se abrió paso por entre ellos—. ¡Atención que la verdadera guerra ha comenzado! —gritó a fuerza de pulmones y todo shinobi reaccionó—. ¡Preparen ballestas! —Y los encargados de ello pusieron las flechas en su lugar para enseguida prender el explosivo que transportarían— ¡¡¡Fuego!!!

Entonces fue que el cielo se nubló de las armas y la legión se alborotó entre tardíos gritos preventivos. Momentos después los explosivos generaron un inmenso estruendo al ir uno tras otro detonando; no obstante, como se sabía sólo era el comienzo de la ofensiva a gran escala.

—¡Segundas! —vociferó Shikaku y fue lanzado otro montón—, ¡terceras!

Y mientras éste guiaba a los ninjas apareció Aburame Shibi.

—Shino —llamó a su hijo quien enseguida le asintió—. Ustedes también deberían comenzar —se refirió al resto del grupo y todos se separaron.

—Hinata-san —dijo Neji y ambos desaparecieron, ubicándose donde pudiesen captar zonas sobrepasadas.

Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Kankuro, Shino y su padre se posicionaron sobre y a lo largo de la pared defensiva. Fuera de ésta dos inmensos pelotones, uno de La arena y otro de Konoha se preparaban.

—¡Kikaichuu tsumoji! —exclamaron los manipuladores de insectos y una inmensa nube de estos se reunió desde los bosques, yendo directo hacia la parte más lejana de la legión.

Temari se sacó sangre de su pulgar derecho y expandió su tessen gigante:

—¡Kiri kiri mai! —levantó la voz y lo manchó, comenzando su hurón blanco una serie de cortantes ráfagas gigantes apenas apareció. _"¡Hay que acabar con los que más podamos…!"_, pensó al tiempo que volvía a alzar su abanico—. ¡Daikamaitachi no jutsu! —gritó otra de sus técnicas y lanzó torbellinos para ayudar a su invocación.

—¡Kagura shuriken no mai! —pronunciaba al unísono Tenten. _"¡Aunque quedemos sin chackra!". _Y lanzó uno de sus grandes pergaminos para que se extendiese sobre otro sector de la masa, cayendo desde éste una lluvia de armas.

El marionetista por su lado saltó desde la pared al exterior, avanzando hasta la primera fila de ambos pelotones:

—Bien —sonrío de medio lado mientras sacaba uno de sus rollos de la espalda—, es hora de devolverle la mano a quienes una vez me salvaron la vida a mí y a Gaara. ¡Vamos, Sanshōo! —Entonces colocó su mano sobre el papel y apareció su inmensa marioneta con forma de salamandra—. ¡Katon no jutsu!

Gaara observó la enorme llamarada que Sanshōo lanzó por su boca hacia la legión que, aún así, avanzaba indestructible. Cerró los ojos unos momentos: _"Duraré mucho menos sin Shukaku en mi interior y peor al no ser ésta una zona arenosa, pero…"_, y sonrío con bienestar ligeramente, _"daré lo mejor de mí, tal como tú me enseñaste…"_

—Ryusa bakuryuu —susurró tras hacer los sellos y transformó la tierra delante de los pelotones en arena, creándose la avalancha correspondiente de ésta. Enseguida abrió sus brazos, dirigiéndola apenas terminaron las otras técnicas hacia la masa enemiga y los volvió a juntar para hacer nuevos sellos—. Ryuu sabakuryuu —murmuró esta vez y toda la arena formó un torbellino gigante tras aplastar a muchos. _"Y esto no sólo lo hago por devolver la mano a Konoha, sino porque eres quien revivió mi corazón muerto… y se quedó con él, Uzumaki Naruto"._

Unas puertas pesadas se abrían de par en par entonces; pero esto mucho más lejos, dónde en la guarida de raíz Uchiha Sasuke las dejaba abiertas para avanzar al centro del salón siguiente. Tras él, las llamas de donde venía se habían arraigado a las paredes aún siendo de concreto, comenzando el calor infernal a reventarlas.

Sintió la presencia a su izquierda:

—Danzou —dijo con una voz firme y le enfocó intimidatorio. No estaba para rodeos: el sonido del frontis ya había hecho obvio que su tiempo se terminaba.

—Te estaba esperando, pequeño Uchiha —dijo sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo el anciano. Sasuke caminó hacia él y unas pocas velas se encendieron en las paredes—. Dispénsame lo tacaño, pero no debo ver tan claramente esos ojos tuyos ¿no? Sobre todo cuando esas llamas de allá me dicen que traes más de lo que muestras.

El de cabello azulenco le miró indiferente.

—El mangekyou sharingan me sobra para acabar contigo.

—… Hn, no cabe duda eres el hermano de Itachi —sonrió mordaz el hombre ante la actitud del muchacho—, esa arrogancia ecuánime, tu fisonomía y…; en fin, ¿por él es precisamente por quien vienes, no?

—Sabes que no sólo por él.

—¿También por tu clan? —y ahí soltó una corta risa senil y malévola—, ¿qué clan, niño ingenuo?, ¿ese que tramaba un golpe de estado? Por lo visto sólo te faltó la inteligencia de tu hermano.

Sasuke estrechó la mirada:

—¿Acaso tu también dirás esa estupidez de que fue por Konoha?

—No, no —contestó el anciano—. En realidad fue una jugada para tomar el control; digamos que —y su único ojo visible mostró perfidia—… boto lo que no me sirve o puede estorbarme.

"_¡¿Cómo juguetes?! ¡Imperdonable!", _se encolerizó enseguida Sasuke, al tiempo que sacó su katana y la ensartó al suelo con una fuerza de odio:

—¡Te mataré! ¡Chidori kouken! —levantó la voz y Danzou retrocedió un paso como si nada, llegando la expansión eléctrica a centímetros de sus pies.

—Estoy seguro de que lo intentarás —dijo tranquilo mientras analizaba el jutsu—, si puedes lograrlo es la pregunta.

—¡Pruébame! —amenazó el de ojos carmesí y usando su mano derecha envió un chidori eisō directo a la cara de su enemigo, sin embargo, éste sólo la hizo a un lado, enterrándose el rayo en la pared tras él.

—Has variado mucho la utilidad de la técnica de Kakashi —continuó altanero el hombre, al tiempo que el resplandor del rayo hacia más siniestra su cara.

Sasuke iba a contestarle cuando de pronto se oyó una fuerte explosión desde la entrada de Konoha que lo calló. Tomó aire y calmó su entonación con disgusto:

—Sólo ha de quedarte claro —dijo mientras cesó de infligir electricidad—, que he venido a vengar a todo mi clan y al sacrificio de Itachi. No hay espacio para tú y yo en este mundo.

—Vaya, pero si no tengo mal entendido tú mismo mataste a tu hermano, y fue con gusto.

Ante ese obvio sarcasmo Sasuke volvió a perder la calma:

—¡Sabes muy bien que me engañó! —dijo con una ira que sólo se mostró doliente en su interior, ¡y es que de nuevo oía esas palabras que hacían más cargado su arrepentimiento!—, ¡te callaré de una vez y para siempre! —y entonces fue que corrió con su increíble velocidad, sin sacar más que un poco de Chokuto para golpear en el mentón al anciano y enseguida girar cortándole el torso.

Ahí fue que el bunshin desapareció.

—Eso estuvo bien, pero me pregunto… —dijo sereno el verdadero Danzou, quien apareció un poco más allá desde las sombras. Apenas le enfocó Sasuke se perdió de vista, apareciendo frente a él en un nuevo ataque sumamente rápido. Sonó un choque de metales— si serás lo suficientemente bueno para mí subordinado —terminó y el de cabello azulenco se encontró con los ojos de Sai tras las armas: había detenido a Chokuto con su ninja-to.

—Así que ese es el sharingan —dijo el ANBU como si no le conociese—, supongo entonces que eres ese tal Uchiha Sasuke.

El nombrado guardó silencio y se alejó:

—No tengo tiempo para tus subordinados —dijo ácido al líder de Raíz, aunque en realidad sólo estaba indicando al otro chico la situación.

Éste último sonrío amplio, como sólo él.

—Lástima, porque yo tengo mucho —y entonces sacó uno de sus pergaminos, dibujando a rastras para enseguida posicionar dos dedos frente a su rostro— ¡Ninpō chōjū giga! —enseguida surgieron del papel dos aves de tinta que se fueron en contra de Sasuke, no obstante, una de éstas se desvió estrellándose contra Danzou.

—¡¿Qué…?! —reaccionó éste sin poder ver y enseguida sintió deslizarse algo por sus brazos y piernas apresándole. Eran serpientes del Uchiha y cuando creyó caería de rodillas fue que el segundo pájaro le cogió de los hombros impidiéndolo.

—Ya estamos, Sasuke-kun —volvió a sonreír el ANBU con tranquilidad.

Hubo un silencio en que sólo se oyó la katana del aludido siendo guardada y el aleteo del ave: Danzou se había quedado sin aliento.

—¿Y bien? —dijo el de mirada carmesí al rato—, ¿abrirás tu ojo de una vez para ver los míos o prefieres algo más convencional?

El hombre observó apenas por entre la tinta en su cara a Sai:

—Tú —dijo con una mirada peligrosa— ¿acaso has osado traicionarme?

—¿Osar?, la verdad, me da igual —conservó su sonrisa el referido—, pero supongo que decir nuestra táctica de ataque a godaime me convierte en ello, o cambiar su información para Orochimaru, y también apoyar a Sasuke-kun en que detenga esta guerra… sí, creo soy un traicionero… pero no siento nada, ya sabe, Danzou-sama.

—Me has estado engañ… ¡¿qué detener qué?! ¡¿Qué no venía él a destruir Konoha?!

—En realidad, no —dijo ya en su temple el Uchiha.

Danzou perdió el control de lleno:

—¡¿Acaso te han lavado el cerebro?! —se refirió a Sai—, ¡tú no eres nadie, no existes, no tienes pasado ni futuro!

—Me di cuenta que futuro puedo tener y recordé que si tuve pasado, uno donde formé algo que llaman "vinculo"; ¿eso prueba que existo, no? Lo siento Danzou-sama, pero aunque me haya dicho que los sentimientos traen odio —y miro de reojo al de katana por ser un ejemplo vivo—, quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la indescriptible expresión del anciano:

—Hn, ¿nunca has oído eso de que Naruto cambia a las personas?

—¿Naru…? —musitó el preso y lo entendió todo—. Ese inútil del Kyubi… —terminó gruñendo.

—Se acabó, Danzou —dijo enseriándose después el Uchiha y avanzó.

—¡Maldito seas! —repudió al joven ANBU el anciano, a quien de su estoicismo sólo le quedó lo inmóvil—, ¡y tu también! —miró luego a Sasuke—, ¡ojalá alguien te mate de una vez como debí hacer cuando eras un estúpido expósito!

Sasuke respiró profundo y desdeñoso.

—Otro mas —y tomó el broche de su túnica para enseguida quitársela de un tirón—, creo ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos me han deseado lo mismo.

—A mi también —sonrío Sai—, y eso se lo debo a su entrenamiento, maestro.

Pasó un instante en que se oyó una de las paredes del lado desplomarse, mientras en la lejanía se oyeron nuevas explosiones del frontis.

—Bien, ya que no me dijiste qué prefieres —se acomodó el alto cuello de su camisa el de cabello azulenco—, escogeré el chidori del que me hablabas por ser más rápido —y entonces juntó sus manos, haciendo los sellos mientras se agachaba. Danzou se tensó y él observó el brillo naciendo con una súbita tristeza: _"Con esto se acaba… Itachi… todos…", _pensó,levantando su mirada que aún así escondió aquello para exponer su ardiente odio, y esta vez, el cruel anciano si sintió miedo:

—¡Estarás solo siempre, hn! —le gritó Danzou con un temblor ante la muerte que jamás imaginó sentir, pero pese a ello no dejó de vociferar pestes—, ¡jamás vivirás en paz y nunca descansaras de tu dolor!

—Que molesto —susurró con mal semblante el maldecido y corrió.

El anciano le vio venir y sin más apretó los parpados, sintiendo como su corazón fue penetrado sin poder decir más. _"…Que patético ser asesinado por un crio…"_ pensó mientras el agudo dolor le embargaba.

—Hn…

Danzou supo de sobra que eso había sido una sonrisa victoriosa:

—En…gre… ido…—musitó e intentó decir algo mas, sin embargo, sólo consiguió ahogarse con la sangre de su garganta.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y aquella triunfal sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. _"¿Por qué…?"_, se preguntó, y es que sin saber la razón volvió a sentir esa tristeza que hace poco había soslayado. Entre abrió su mirada con una expresión de vacio… era esto lo que quería, pero… ¿por qué no se sentía completo?, ¿por qué… había durado tan poco su victoria? Y aún más empeoró aquel sentimiento cuando Naruto se le vino a la mente. _"¡¿Por qué tú…?!"_

Hubo un quedo silencio hasta que las _aves_ del jutsu se apagaron.

—Los mil pájaros, ya veo porqué el nombre —dijo Sai como si nada, pero sólo hasta que escuchó a Sasuke murmurar al oído del anciano unas últimas palabras:

"_Y aún muerto… no te atrevas a llamar inútil a Naruto, nunca más…"_

_"Continuará..."_

* * *

_: Lástima cuando escribí esto, aún no se sabía Danzou tenía un ojo que poseía Sharingan -sonrío de medio lado-, pobre.  
_


	27. Chapter 27

29

Su corazón se detuvo por instantes: él le había salvado una vez más.

—¡¿Están bien?! —se oyó la voz de Yamato, quien acababa de matar al ANBU al enterrarle una fukija desde lejos y en plena yugular.

—Todo… en orden —contestó el portador del Kyubi con la voz adolorida. La espada había herido por suerte su hombro y no el pulmón.

—Naruto… —musitó agitada la de cabello rosa, sin saber si tratarlo como idiota o sentirse culpable. Había sido todo tan rápido… pero su compañero no dudo, como siempre, en meterse en medio para recibir el ataque por ella.

Yamato se enculilló frente a ambos.

—A ver, quieto —le dijo al rubio y le arrancó el arma ensartada con rapidez—, ¿creen que están en un restauran para tener tan poco cuidado o qué? Tuvieron suerte.

Naruto forzó una risa por entre el dolor:

—Sólo fue… un descuido —dijo y miró a la kunoichi—, ¿estás bien, Saku…ra-chan…?

La aludida le observó aún asustada por el incidente, sin embargo, demostró que no había cambiado nada de lo conversado al enseriarse.

—Calla y date vuelta —le dijo casi acomodándole por su cuenta—; te curaré —y entonces expandió su chackra regenerador en la herida.

En ese silencio Yamato analizó a los jóvenes. Le había quedado claro que discutían al oír la cortante respuesta de Sakura; eso no era propio de ella y menos el no agradecer… y además esa cabeza gacha del rubio. Por lo visto Kakashi no erraba en lo más mínimo con lo que le había pedido; de verdad hacía falta: _"Ocurre que Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke desde que eran niños, pero, y aunque sea inhabitual, Naruto también. No pongas esa cara; probablemente si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando le pasó y bueno… ya te imaginas el problema que se ha ido generando desde que Sakura se dio cuenta. Te digo esto porque somos los más cercanos a ellos y no me gustaría rompiesen su amistad sin haberles al menos aconsejado; además, son un equipo". _Si, le hubiera gustado verse la cara cuando le contó eso sobre Naruto, porque no es que no se haya dado cuenta, sino que se había convencido a sí mismo de que tan sólo eran torpes y raras impresiones suyas.

Aquel en el que pensaba miraba entonces el techo sobre el que estaban con tristeza: recordaba las palabras de Sakura, aquellas que le dijo cuando fueron a la guarida de Orochimaru y fallaron en su verdadero objetivo.

"…_Aunque te pongas a llorar… ¡eso no hará que Sasuke vuelva!... ¡Yo también estoy, juntos nos haremos más fuertes!..."_

Echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro al chakra de la joven que brillaba…; ella de verdad le animó aquella vez. _"…Soy un idiota…",_ se dijo y al retirar su mirada fue que lo vio: llamas negras en un edificio de poco más allá. Reaccionó enseguida_: "¡Es la técnica de Itachi!... pero momento, si él está muerto no pueden ser de él… entonces…"._

Se levantó imprevistamente:

—Ya estoy bien —dijo con naturalidad y pasó por entre ambos ninjas.

—Pero recién sello la herida —pestañeó Sakura—, cualquier movimiento y comenzarás a sangrar.

—Estoy bien, créeme, Sakura-chan —no pudo evitar su sonrisa se entristeciese al mirarle—, además debes guardar chakra para quienes de verdad lo necesiten.

De pronto sonó el comunicador de Yamato y ambos le observaron en espera.

—Bien —dijo el ANBU cuando acabó de oír la información. _"Será mejor mantenerles lejos por ahora"_—. Sakura, la zona de los refugios tiene muchos heridos y necesidad de refuerzos; iremos para allá.

—Entendido —contestó la aludida y miró al rubio— ¿irás no?, necesitan ninjas.

Naruto se esforzó porque no girasen pudiendo ver el fuego.

—Hay… otra zona —dijo, mintiendo sumamente mal—, iba para allá precisamente.

La kunoichi agudizó la mirada:

—¿Y qué zona puede ser esa que dic…?

—Está bien —le interrumpió el mayor—, en cuanto puedas ayuda en el sector al que vamos ahora —terminó y miró de reojo la serpiente blanca: _"No sabemos aún si Sasuke nos ha traicionado o no, y está claro Naruto lo está buscando…"_ pensó con gravedad, _"lo mejor será esté cerca por si soy necesario"_—. Vamos, Sakura.

—¡Sí! —contestó ella y miró de reojo una vez más al rubio con dureza.

Apenas les perdió de vista los azules ojos de Naruto enfocaron la base de la división inferior ANBU: _"En cualquier caso, sólo un Uchiha pueden hacer esas llamas negras… y el único que queda es…"_

—¡Sasuke! —susurró con énfasis y partió a toda velocidad hacia allá.

En esos mismos instantes, en la entrada principal de Konoha un inmenso pedazo de muro caía hacia adentro de la villa. Parte de la legión de Orochimaru había logrado deshacerse de los suficientes como para abrirse paso hasta ella.

—¡Doku kiri! —exclamaba en ese momento Kankuro, lanzando un sinfín de bombas venenosas desde Karasu, otra de sus marionetas.

—¡Sougu tenkasai! —llevaba a cabo lo mismo Tenten pero con explosivos, sin embargo, apenas acabo la técnica tuvo que apoyarse en una de sus rodillas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kakashi apenas desvió tres kunais que iban hacia ella.

—Si…

—Vaya, esto de verdad no va bien… —susurró y observó abajo a Gai, Lee, Neji y Kiba muy agotados en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Habían llegado varios más del clan Aburame y el padre de Neji, entre otros, pero aún así no daban abasto. Prendió su comunicador—. Yamato, ¿dónde estás?

—Con Sakura… en la zona de… los refugios —le contestaron costosamente.

—Necesitamos una pared provisoria y eres el único que puede hacerla —informó mientras daba unas píldoras del soldado a Tenten—, han derribado parte del muro y están todos agotados… no aguantaremos mucho mas.

—Aquí han roto el campo de los refugios… estoy evitando toquen a los aldeanos, además… Shikamaru está muy herido.

Kakashi guardó un silencio grave y levantó la vista hacia la serpiente blanca: _"Seguro serías de ayuda… Sasuke, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!"_

Retirando su mano del pecho de Danzou; eso hacía en aquellos momentos el menor de los Uchiha.

—Felicidades —le sonrió Sai. Desde luego no diría nada sobre lo que oyó, que seguro y sólo se busca la muerte—. Debes sentirte muy bien con tu venganza cumplida.

El otro miró el cadáver frente a él:

—Apoyaste muy bien —dijo con su tono habitual—, mis serpientes no hubies…

—No hace falta me des las gracias, en cualquier caso… —le interrumpió el joven ANBU y miró a quien por tanto fue su superior—, no hubiese querido matarle yo así que estamos a mano. ¡Kai! —agregó finalmente y el ave se hizo tinta.

Sasuke miró el cuerpo caer a sus pies por segundos: _"Siento vacío…"_:

—Como quieras —dijo luego y se paró en la mitad del salón, donde las puertas abiertas dejaban ver el contiguo ampliamente—. Ya debo irme. Sal de aquí también, el fuego no tardará en destruir éste lugar.

Sai asintió y lo observó avanzar mientras sacaba a Chokuto.

—Por los ruidos ya han ingresado a la villa… —lo detuvo—, si enserio pretendes intentar interrumpir todo esto, ¿cómo piensas lograrlo?... —le preguntó, no obstante, sólo pudo pestañear cuando el Uchiha se apuntó con un pulgar hacia los ojos.

En esos mismos instantes fue que Naruto aterrizó frente a la entrada principal de Raíz. _"Me explicarás el porqué de cada una de las cosas que has estado haciendo, Sasuke, ¡aunque tenga que amarrarte!"_, pensó y sin más ingresó, enfocando al otro lado del puente a Karin y Juugo.

Simuló estar contento:

—¡Chicos!, ¡al fin les encuentro! —exclamó corriendo hacia ellos. Los aludidos le miraron con desconcierto, sobretodo porque Houzuki no estaba con él.

—¿Dónde está Suigetsu? —disimuló la pelirroja—, iba por ti.

—¡No lo he visto para nada! —respondió Naruto tal si hubiese olvidado que lo dejaron inconsciente. Y entonces, cuando ya estuvo cerca lo bastante fue que su sonrisa se esfumó: _"¡No volveré a caer!",_ pensó, cruzando como un rayo por entre los integrantes de Taka que juraron se iba a detener.

Karin reaccionó estremecida:

—¡No entres ahí!

Naruto les miró tras haber empujando las puertas, pero en el trayecto para ver al frente fue que lo vio: un rostro conocido… echo cadáver.

Se detuvo brusco y con los ojos bien abiertos:

—Es… es el viejo Koharu… —musitó, perdiendo el aliento cuando un poco más atrás vio otro cuerpo reducido por las llamas. Un arete botado…—. Y… la otra consejera de Tsunade no baa-chan… también…—hubo silencio, uno en que su semblante no tardó en indignarse—. ¡¡¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?!!! —preguntó fuerte, pero su cuerpo quedó paralizado apenas su interior y la situación misma le contestaron: _"No es verdad…"_

Karin y Juugo tragaron saliva cuando al fondo, en el salón siguiente, vieron a Sasuke de pie en medio de la puerta; tenía su katana ensangrentada y acababa de voltear al oír el grito de Naruto: Demasiado tarde.

"_¡No! ¡Tú, Sasuke…!"_, exclamó el interior de éste último apenas le enfocaron también sus ojos. _"¡Tú...!",_ y sintió que le costaba, que algo en su pecho se apretó sin querer aceptarlo, no obstante, todo decía que así era: su mejor amigo les había asesinado… y entonces… ¿a él sólo le había utilizado?, ¿sólo le había engañado?…

Sus cejas se fruncieron al comprenderlo todo, estrujando lágrimas casi instantáneas su corazón:

—¡¡¡Tu… tu eres un maldito!!! —le increpó con todo sus pulmones en ello y soltó un sollozo, uno que rebotó tal cual su grito por las inmensas paredes—, ¡¡¡Tu… eres un desgraciado!!!, ¡¡¡Un maldito traicionero!!! —y apretó sus parpados llevándose una mano sobre el corazón como si le doliese… y es que así era—, ¡Sólo me usaste!, ¡sólo eso!

Juugo miró a un lado con tristeza, momento exacto en que Suigetsu ingresó por la puerta principal a medio correr: uno de los ANBU había logrado herirle incluso habiendo convertido su extremidad en agua.

—Eres un idiota, Suigetsu —dijo con severidad la chica apenas llegó hasta ellos.

—Joder…, Sasuke me matará —y miró a Naruto llorando mientras gritaba.

Este para entonces temblaba, viendo a Sasuke tan inexpresivo que más rabia y dolor sintió.

—¡Yo…! —dijo alto y desentonado mientras apretó con más fuerza su prenda— ¡nunca debí poner tanto en buscarte!, ¡debí haber hecho caso a lo que todos me dijeron!, ¡que eras un obsesionado con tus malditas venganzas!, ¡que botaste por la borda a todos nosotros! —Y entonces tomó aire derramado de sus emociones—, ¡¡¡al final es verdad que no vales la pena!!!, ¡¡¡no eres aquel amigo que tenía!!!... ¡¡¡eres un asesino y no te lo perdonaré!!!

En aquel momento sonaron varias explosiones al frente de la villa, y Sasuke, sin decir nada por ningún medio uso el chidori eisō para agrietar la pared. Al terminar contempló un poco más a su amigo.

Naruto aguantó el aliento durante esos segundos hasta que lo vio escapar.

—¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! —gritó enseguida.

—¡Agárrenlo! —se alarmó Karin apenas lo vio hacer el amago de seguirlo.

Juugo y Suigetsu le cogieron por los brazos justo cuando iba a correr, sin embargo, Naruto no dejó de intentar liberarse aún con su herida en el hombro:

—¡Sasuke!, ¡regresa! —continuó gritando sin parar. Sai le vio por entre las sombras del otro salón con seriedad, aunque por dentro concibió tristeza—, ¡Sasuke!, ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!

De pronto sintió un golpe en el pecho.

—Esto es… —susurró Tsunade cuando no muy lejos aterrizó sobre un edificio—… un mal presentimiento… —miró hacia la legión deseando fuese eso y no otra cosa. _"Debo hacer algo… acabar de una vez por todas con Orochimaru"_, pensó mientras se curaba las incontables heridas de su cuerpo.

El sannin apareció entonces frente a ella, también desgastado, pero desde luego con una actitud de triunfador que sólo puede ser resultado de la confianza plena en sus ambiciones.

—Tsunade, ¿acaso estás ya agotada? —le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo y levantó su brazo derecho—. ¡Senei jashuu no jutsu! —dijo e incontables serpientes surgieron de bajo su manga.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó ella e hizo el quite a tres que se enterraron contra el suelo, siendo enseguida el resto unas tras otras. _"Demonios…"_, pensó, _"¡cómo puede ser que esté tan en forma cuando las células de ese cuerpo deben estarle rechazando de forma violenta!"_. Se levantó y sin más corrió hacia su oponente, dándole un derechazo. Apenas él escapó le cogió de un tobillo — ¡Katsuyu!

—¡Enseguida, Tsunade-sama! —contestó la babosa y tiró un chorro de ácido hacia Orochimaru, quien iba por los aires al haber sido lanzado con fuerza por la médico.

—Eso está bien… ¡Hebi bunshin! —dijo el sannin, haciendo unos sellos antes de ser completamente vertido de ácido.

Tsunade cogió aire, sin embargo, bastó poco para ver salir desde la boca del cuerpo destrozado unas manos. _"¡¿Qué demonios…?!",_ y no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior cuando ya tenía un nuevo Orochimaru frente a ella. _"Esa técnica… es como la muda de piel de una serpiente...". _

El sannin se incorporaba cuando a su lado llegó Kabuto:

—¿Qué noticia me traes? —le preguntó jadeante.

—Sasuke-kun ha matado a los consejeros y Naruto le ha visto.

Orochimaru soltó una risita aún en su estado:

—Es una buena noticia. Acabaré con Tsunade de una vez entonces.

El de cabello ceniza asintió:

—Debería, su estado está notoriamente desgastado —y se acomodó los lentes—; además no dudo de las emociones de Naruto.

—Tratándose de Sasuke-kun, yo tampoco. Ve y observa, iré enseguida —el subordinado asintió y desapareció en una voluta—. Bien, ya es hora de que nuestra amena batalla termine, Tsunade —dijo luego a la rubia.

Ésta le observó con gravedad unos momentos y corrió hacia él. _"Maldito médico de segunda"._

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

—¿Por qué me miraste así eh? —le preguntó el sannin cuando ya la estaba esquivando reiteradas veces—. Sé te sorprende que esté de tan buena salud, y es que he querido esperar un poco más a mi preciado contenedor —y apenas terminó de hablar la tomó por el brazo, torciéndolo hasta hacerle caer al suelo.

—¡¿Aún tras él?! —aguantó el dolor propinado ella—, ¡Sasuke ya te demostró que no puedes hacerle tuyo, idiota!

Orochimaru la sostuvo momentáneamente contra el suelo con su pie, tiempo mínimo que uso para hacer sellos:

—¡Senai jashuu no jutsu! —exclamó y nuevas serpientes de su manga la apresaron con firmeza—. Si… —le dijo con una voz espeluznante—, me lo mostró, pero siempre idearé algo nuevo para obtenerle.

En aquel instante fue que Tsunade oyó a Katsuyu quejarse. _"¡Oh, no!"_, exclamó en su interior, observando cómo la serpiente de su enemigo la estranguló hasta obligarle a dividirse en miles de pequeñas babosas.

—¡Katsuyu! —gritó y Orochimaru se rió encima de ella. Enfadada giró a mirarle, mientras tensó sus músculos lista para soltarse de aquellas víboras—. ¡Te arrepentí…! —iba a decir cuando las sintió, paralizándose: mordidas en su cuello.

El de ojos dorados miró con deleite la asustada expresión de ella.

—Creo ahorraré un poco de trabajo a los ANBU de raíz —dijo con su alargada lengua a la vista—. Llegó la hora de que vayas con Jiraiya, Tsunade.

La mujer perdió el aliento y no por el dolor, sino por las palabras de su ex compañero y el veneno que supo entró directamente por su yugular. _"¡No!, no puedo_ _morir sin al menos dejarlo fuera de batalla", _pensó y apretó los puños,_ "¡No puedo fallarle a Konoha y a ti, Jiraiya!". _Y aunque sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas, ante el sorprender de Orochimaru su rostro mostró una clara determinación: "_¡No pienso morir!, ¡él quiso este puesto para mí y no fallaré!"_

—¡¡¡Joder que soy la Hokage!!! —exclamó y aprovechando la misma fuerza bruta que liberó al cortar las serpientes, golpeó las sienes del sannin con los nudillos pulgares. Apenas él se quejó agarró uno de sus brazos—. ¡Y no creas he terminado, decrépito! —agregó, dejando erguida la extremidad con su mano derecha y quebrándola con la izquierda al forzarle contrariamente la articulación.

—¡Aght! —exclamó fuerte Orochimaru y se alejó a tropezones—. ¡Maldita seas!

Tsunade se arrancó sin cuidado las serpientes muertas y aún clavadas a su cuello:

—¡No puedo morir, no aún! —dijo en un pensamiento en voz alta.

Los ojos de Orochimaru parecieron poder matar por sí solos.

—¡Ahora sí te asesinaré! ¡Quise ser suave con el veneno pero ahora no pararé hasta verte destrozada! —le amenazó y sus ojos se fueron irritados hacia la serpiente—. ¡Mátala!

Enseguida la vertiginosa invocación golpeó donde ella estaba, habiendo apenas alcanzado a salvarse. _"Demonios… ¡esto no es bueno!"_, y otra vez. Escapó reiteradamente hasta que su enfoque comenzó a fallar.

—¡No saldrás viva! —escuchó la frenética voz de su ex compañero y entonces, apenas aterrizó sobre una techura las piernas le fallaron.

—Demonios... —dijo ya expuesta y sin ver bien—, mi ritmo está… rápido y… el… veneno… —susurró cada vez más ida y sudando, hasta que de pronto le pareció todo iba en cámara lenta, más y más lenta… Se entristeció: _"¿Por qué tuvo que ser todo así?"_, se preguntó cuando sobre ella vio una inmensa mancha negra, sabiendo era la serpiente y que esta vez no escaparía. _"Perdón…"_, y cerró los ojos, viendo por instante a todas aquellas personas que fueron importantes para ella y que perdió.

Sin embargo, de pronto oyó un inmenso estruendo sobre sí y de nuevo la voz de Orochimaru:

—¡Sabía me traicionarías!

Tsunade no comprendió aquello hasta que con esfuerzo abrió los ojos de nuevo, viendo frente a ella dos inmensas manchas alargadas luchando. _"¡La serpiente blanca!"_, musitó en su interior, anonadada al comprender había desviado el impacto de la negra salvándola. _"Qué…"_

—¡Acabaré contigo yo mismo entonces! —gritó Orochimaru enfurecido y corrió a buscarla. En vista de que tenía un brazo inutilizado regurgitó en el trayecto su espada Kusanagi, saltando sobre Tsunade con prodigiosa velocidad—. ¡Muere!

La godaime intentó moverse, sin embargo, terminó cubriéndose por inercia cuando la invocación blanca agarró en pleno aire a Orochimaru, pasando a centímetros de la cabeza suya y lanzando lejos al sannin. _"¡¿Me…me está protegiendo…?!"_

—¡Hokage-sama! —escuchó apenas y su ANBU personal apareció frente a ella—, ¡¿se encuentra bien?!

—…Estoy… envenenada —intentó hablar—, no podré… continuar…

—Es la oportunidad de escapar entonces —asintió el ANBU mientras le tomaba en brazos—, la invocación de Uchiha Sasuke por fin se ha movido y está protegiéndola.

Tsunade no tuvo fuerzas ni para poner una expresión ante esas palabras, sin embargo, y a lo lejos, pudo ver de forma difusa a alguien parado sobre un alto poste. _"Muchacho torpe… menos mal tu cabeza está en orden después de todo...", _pensó mientras era puesta a salvo.

Al mismo tiempo Orochimaru se liberaba de la pared en que había quedado ensartado. Su cuerpo ya no daba abasto.

—Maldito… —gruñó apretándose su fractura expuesta.

Entonces Kabuto volvió a presentarse:

—¿Se encuentra bien, Orochimaru-sama?

—…Si —contestó el aludido, jadeante y con un aura asesina que tensó enseguida al más joven—… Sasuke-kun me ha traicionado de nuevo.

Kabuto se acomodó los lentes:

—Así es —y siguió la furiosa mirada del sannin hasta encontrar al joven en la lejanía. Sonrió de medio lado—. Pero no todo está perdido, Orochimaru-sama; le contaré en el camino —ante la mirada desconfiada que recibió, Kabuto sonrió perverso—, lo digo porque estoy seguro sacaremos algo, además aún me tiene a mí.

Y en el mismo instante que éstos comenzaron a moverse, Uchiha Sasuke se mantenía de pie sobre el pilote en que se encontraba. Había ordenado a su invocación que protegiese a Tsunade y acabara con la otra víbora, pero ahora venía lo siguiente: _"Qué demonios…"_, dijo para sus adentros cuando vio la inmensa legión a lo lejos. Eran demasiados, tal como le había dicho Karin.

No pensó demasiado en ello antes de cerrar sus ojos:

—Mangekyou sharingan —susurró apenas y los entreabrió. _"Es hora de acabar con esta guerra… e irme de una vez"_, pensó con, a su parecer, un estúpido malestar mientras se enculillaba sobre el poste. Entonces precisó aquellos ojos únicos en las afueras de la villa y a una distancia cuidadosa para ésta—… Amaterasu.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Ciertamente era un suicidio lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía otro modo: correspondía hacerlo. _"Debo hacerlo…",_ y estrechó su mirada concentrándose, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de la culpa que cargaban sus pensamientos. _"Culpa… es culpa",_ y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _"Maldición… Naruto… ¿por qué eres el único que me saca sentimientos con tan poco?",_ se preguntó y volvió a alejar de su mente las palabras que el rubio le había dicho hace segundos.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco:

—No hay tiempo que perder —murmuró sólo por ordenarse a sí mismo y volvió a enfocar—. Amaterasu —y esta vez sus ojos se agudizaron de lleno: _"Debo concentrarme"_, volvió a estrechar la mirada para inclinarse un poco, "_¡y cortar el terreno!"._

Entonces fue que una llama negra se encendió de la nada en la lejanía. Ambas masas opositoras se detuvieron enseguida, retrocediendo asustadas al ver el anormal color y comportamiento de las llamas.

—¡¿Qué…?! —exclamó Hinata, quien observaba de una zona alta con el byakugan—, ¡Son esas llamas negras!

Apenas la oyó Kakashi volteó a ver.

—El… Amaterasu… —reaccionó anonadado. _"¡No es posible, Itachi está muerto!"_

Sasuke repasó desde el centro hasta formar un medio arco gigante hacia la derecha.

—Tsk… —sintió dolor en el ojo izquierdo, pero continuó aún sabiendo que corría por su nívea mejilla una gota de sangre desde éste_—. _Sólo un poco más…

Shino saltó al lado del ninja copia que miraba la serpiente blanca luchar.

—Qué significa esto, Kakashi-san —preguntó con su grave voz mientras la otra mitad del arco se formaba—, esta técnica la vimos cuando…

El aludido se notó aliviado a pesar de que disimuló:

—Significa… —y giró a la persona agachada sobre un poste a lo lejos—, que Sasuke no nos traicionó.

—… ¿Sasuke? —alzó una ceja Kiba, quien agotado también se acercó—. Creo hay algo que no entiendo… ¿no que ese se habí…? —Y lo vio a lo lejos sorprendiéndose—, oh...

—Ha estado comunicándose con Naruto —contó Kakashi y sacó un kunai—…, pero eso no importa ahora, ésta es nuestra oportunidad para acabar con los enemigos que han quedado adentro. —Shino asintió—. ¡Dispérsense e informen a los que están afuera que no se acerquen a las llamas, son mortales!

—¿Co… con Naruto-kun? —oyó la voz de Hinata apenas estuvo solo—… ¿y… dónde está él?

—…

Lejos, donde unos sollozos resonaban fuerte hasta que sin más, se apagaron, cayendo de lleno en el interior de su adolorida alma…:

"_Naruto… ¿herido otra vez por ese Uchiha?"_

El rubio levantó la mirada lentamente y observó a Kyubi frente a él. No contestó, sólo escuchó ahí de pie la siniestra risa que el demonio soltó desde su prisión.

"_Hn, definitivamente quien me contiene es muy ingenuo… tuve mala suerte, supongo"_

Naruto bajó la cabeza y miró el agua que siempre había en el suelo de aquel rincón de él mismo. Se observó. Aguanto. Apretó los puños en ello; hasta que sin más su expresión se angustió: Comenzó a llorar… bajo y dolosamente. Hubo un silencio hasta que el demonio gruñó molesto:

"_Crío, él te traicionó, te usó. Lloriquear sólo te hace más patético; lo que debes hacer es más bien…", _y cargó el tono,_ "¡ponerlo en su lugar!" _

El rubio continuó por un poco más, hasta que de pronto se detuvo para volver a mirar con inexpresión al frente. El nueve colas volvió a reír.

"_Eso es mucho más digno, Naruto"_, le dijo con su rígida voz, _"Él no te aprecia, siempre ha sido así... todos te lo han dicho y yo también. Te traicionó; hizo daño a Konoha, mató a sus líderes y te usó para ello, ¡simplemente has sido su juguete!_"

Y entonces incontables burbujas anaranjadas comenzaron a salir de tras los barrotes; quedándose cerca de Naruto hasta imbuirle en una gigante.

"_¿Por qué no le enseñas de lo que eres capaz cuando tocan algo que aprecias? ¿Por qué no le enseñas qué pasa cuando destrozan tu corazón? Porque si, vivo dentro tuyo y sé muy bien lo que sientes, crío…"_

Y la burbuja comenzó a estremecerse, hasta que un espiral de rojo chackra la rompió desde los pies del impasible Naruto.

"_¿Cuántas quieres eh?",_ dijo Kyubi y sus ojos brillaron tras los barrotes _"¿Dos de mis colas… tres?... quizás quieras… ¿las nueve?"_

El ojo derecho del muchacho dejó ir entonces una última lágrima, la cual rodó por su mejilla hasta caer al agua del suelo. Fue cuando la bestia rió fuerte y aquel chackra lo iluminó todo apenas encerró a su contenedor.

"_¡Bien escogido!, ¡vamos a demostrarle que con Uzumaki Naruto, no se juega!"_

Karin de pronto retrocedió con temor.

—¿Qué… qué…? —tartamudeó con los ojos puesto sobre Naruto, a quien Juugo y Suigetsu aún aguantaban.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó molestoso el último de éstos.

—Él… él… —y apuntó sin poder contestar claramente. Entonces fue que los otros sintieron el cuerpo que apresaban como si palpitase.

Juugo lo miró preocupado:

—¿Naruto-kun? —lo llamó, pero él aludido sólo gruñó con cólera.

—¿Es que aún le dura la rabieta? —frunció el seño Suigetsu—, y yo que pensé ya se había cans…

—¡Suéltenlo! —gritó de pronto la pelirroja aterrorizada.

—¿Eh? —alzó una ceja el interrumpido—. Sabes bien que no pode…

Y esta vez le enmudeció la inmensa explosión de chackra que salió del cuerpo de Naruto apenas gritó. Tanto él como Juugo salieron volando, por suerte sin pasar a encenderse con el Amaterasu de alrededor.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —se quejó el espadachín.

—¡Es el demonio de nueves colas! —exclamó Karin—, ¡ese horrible chackra no puede ser de nadie más!

Y antes de que alguien más dijese algo, el conocido como "manto del zorro demonio" lo corroboró de lleno, pudiendo verse la piel de Naruto destrozándose mientras su sangre se mezclaba con el chackra.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó alargando las silabas con una voz llena de furia y todos aguantaron una ráfaga con chakra—, ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!

Le miraron con ojos de miedo y asombro.

—Esto no es bueno —dijo Suigetsu cuando se vieron claramente cuatro colas desarrollándose al mismo tiempo—, ¡Debemos salir de aquí, ya sabemos cómo son éstos!

—¡No! —refutó enseguida la joven—, ¡quiere a Sasuke!

Juugo observó cómo Naruto ya se había convertido en una pequeña y peligrosa versión del Kyubi. _"Debo hacer algo…"_, pensó y se incorporó para ir hacia él.

—¡Naruto-kun! —le llamó apenas pudiendo acercarse debido al chakra en contra—, ¡Sasuke no ha…! —se calló cuando fue enfocado por el pequeño Kyubi: sus ojos le paralizaron por completo y en esas mismas le vio levantar una garra. _"Tú no eres Naruto-kun…",_ pensó cuando vio venir la poderosa zarpa hacia él.

—¡Juugo! —gritó Karin.

—¡Mokuton mokujou heki! —se escuchó una voz y el ataque dio contra un escudo de madera. Yamato había llegado justo a tiempo gracias al collar de Naruto, rodando él y Juugo cuando aún siendo grueso el escudo se rompió—. No intentes nada —le dijo apenas dieron contra una pared—, ese no es Naruto… es Kyubi…

El de ojos ámbar apenas procesaba esas palabras cuando el nombrado rugió, liberando una ráfaga de viento y chakra que mandó a volar de la mitad del edificio hacia arriba. _"¡Va a por él!"_ reaccionaron los cuatro al verlo dar un inmenso salto hacia el exterior.

El Uchiha, quien recién podía ocupar su cabeza para otra cosa, oyó el estruendo y casi al unisonó una advertencia desesperada de Karin:

—¡¡¡Cuidado, Sasuke!!!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él: apenas alcanzó a quitar las manos de sus sorprendidos ojos cuando el zarpazo lo arrojó lejos.

Yamato pudo ver con claridad su impacto contra el edificio del lado.

—…Esa potencia —susurró y saltó a la altura de las techumbres—… ojalá esté vivo.

—¡Sasuke, ¿estás bien?! —gritó Suigetsu mientras todos subían a lo más alto.

El aludido se levantó de entre el concreto, sosteniéndose de un pedazo de éste cuando sintió el ardor del arañazo en su espalda_. "¿Qué… fue eso?... apenas alcancé a percibir algo detrás mío…",_ se preguntó y alzó la mirada hacia la figura con colas a unos edificios de él.

Enseguida sintió como si se le hubiese detenido por segundos su corazón:

—Naruto… —susurró desconcertado. "_Nunca le había visto esa forma…_"—. Tsk… —se llevó después la mano libre a su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué le ha podido provocar semejante ira? —se preguntó Yamato—, no es normal salgan cuatro colas a la vez.

Sai aterrizó entonces a su lado:

—Él —contestó apuntando con la mirada hacia el Uchiha—. Naruto por lo visto no sabe que los otros ministros también simpatizaban con Danzou-sama, y cree Sasuke-kun ha traicionado de nuevo a Konoha… y la amistad que comparten.

Yamato entristeció la mirada ante lo último: _"La amistad de ellos… Naruto debe estar destrozado en el fondo con lo que dijo Kakashi…"_

—… ¿Qué pasó con los ancianos? —preguntó después, dejando sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke-kun los ha matado.

—¿A los tres? —quiso corroborar y ante el asentir de Sai no halló que decir. Miró a Naruto con preocupación—. En fin, él no entenderá razones, hay que hacer algo antes de que destruya la aldea y mate a Sasuke —pero apenas terminó de hablar el pequeño Kyubi se fue a por su objetivo de nuevo.

El Uchiha fue alertado por el rugido, haciéndose a un lado cuando éste de un momento a otro apareció sobre él. _"¡Demasiado rápido!",_ pensó, sabiéndose contra el suelo si no fuese por el mangekyou sharingan activado.

—Naruto —le habló, al tiempo que esquivaba sus arañazos uno tras otro—, ¡Naruto! —y entonces desapareció de su vista. _"¿Qué?... ¡¿Donde está…?!"_, alcanzó a pensar y sus ojos resintieron otra vez, cerrándolos y recibiendo por lo mismo un nuevo golpe.

—¡No! —exclamó Karin cuando lo vio estrellándose contra otro muro.

Instantes después Sasuke se apoyó sobre una rodilla._ "A este paso…",_ pensó preocupado, _"… no duraré mucho"._ Pocos segundos más y retrocedió a tropezones: el pequeño zorro le había atacado por la izquierda con una ferocidad que empeoraba.

—¡Naruto!… —exclamó, en un tono que revelaba todas las emociones que acababan de terminar con su entereza. Estaban claras las razones de lo que pasaba y sabía de sobra que era el único culpable… _"¡¡¡Al final es verdad que no vales la pena!!!...", r_ecordó con un hincón en su interior, "_¡¡¡no eres aquel amigo que tenía!!!... ¡¡¡eres un asesino y no te lo perdonaré!!!"._ Había sido todo tan repentino… Cuando lo vio de pie en el otro salón tuvo una sensación que mezcló lo que menos quería sucediese con el alivio de saberlo vivo…, sin embargo, eso no había sido nada: …ahora estaba asustado y, aún corriendo él mismo todo el peligro tenía esa súbita preocupación: ¡ese no era Naruto! Sacudió la cabeza._ "En cualquier caso, no conseguiré nada escapando… ¡Aght!", _volvieron a resentir sus ojos, cerrándolos contra su voluntad para enseguida recibir un arañazo en el pecho. _"Tsk, si quito el sharingan… ¡me matará!". _Entreabrió su mirada, apenas comenzando a salir una queja de sus labios cuando un nuevo rasguño le quitó el aire de los pulmones otra vez.

—Maldi… ción —gimió adolorido y lo vio a punto de caer sobre él de nuevo. _"¡Ahora!"_, reaccionó, esquivando hacia la derecha apenas con equilibrio. El pequeño Kyubi se quedó observándolo por instantes y después rugió, derribándole la ráfaga de intimidante chakra de todas formas contra el suelo. Sasuke jadeó concentrando su mirada: _"Ahí viene de nuevo, ¡debo levantarme!",_ se forzó, haciéndolo al mismo tiempo que sacó su katana—. ¡Naruto! —levantó la voz nombrándolo con un tono rudo y decidido a defenderse, pero entonces y a segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

—¡Al fin se protege! —exclamó Suigetsu, sin embargo, todos vieron cómo Sasuke pareció dudar, prácticamente soltando la katana antes de que Naruto cayese sobre él haciendo una gran brecha.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó la pelirroja con los ojos comenzando a desbordárseles de lágrimas.

Al no poder tolerarlo por más, Juugo elevó uno de sus brazos transmutándolo: el líder de su equipo era lo único que tenía para recordar a su perecido Kimimaro… _"¡No permitiré mueras, eres su reencarnación!"_

—No vayas —le dijo Sai, apareciendo frente a él y colocándole una mano en el pecho.

El alto lo miró unos momentos y enfadó su semblante:

—No pienso permit…

—¡No vayas! —Le repitió el de cabello negro—. He visto a Naruto en otras ocasiones así y ninguno de nosotros es capaz de detenerle… si quiera de acercarse.

Un silencio helado:

"_Yo controlé al Kyubi una vez, Sasuke, tú también eres de los Uchiha capaces de hacerlo"_

Aquel recuerdo vino como un aire salvador al hundido en el concreto, llenando sus pulmones apenas Naruto se quitó de encima suyo.

—Pero… —salió de sus labios apenas—, no quiero… —movió una de sus manos comenzando a girarse. _"…Tonterías, aunque quisiera…no…lo conseguiría"._ Haber usado tan intensamente su línea de sangre le había dejado con un desgaste mental que su cuerpo ya no soportaba: fijo y se desmayaba.

"_Ojalá alguien te acabe pronto… así los Uchiha se habrán extinguido de una vez…"_

—Hn… —sonrió sarcástico y un poco de sangre escapó de su comisura. _"Otro más, creo ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos me han deseado lo mismo",_ recordó después sus propias palabras—, que ironía… ¿será que tú…, usuratonkachi? Te has hecho muy fuerte…

Y apenas terminó de susurrar aquello no pudo evitar su semblante se turbara: _"Naruto…", _le observó_, "no fui capaz de usar a Chokuto contra ti… a pesar de que estás por matarme… ¿Qué clase de amistad está así de entregada? ¡¿Acaso es otra cosa o es que he enloquecido?!"_, pensó cuando en esas vio una quinta cola naciendo. Reaccionando se levantó, comenzando a escapar una y otra vez a medida que Naruto le seguía. _"Esto no debía ocurrir…" _se dijo cuando por más que intentaba le agarraban la mayoría de los golpes. Miró en cada uno ese rostro donde no encontraba al rubio… doliéndole…le dolió más que cada impacto, le dolió más que los profundos cortes que seguían creciendo en número por su cuerpo…

"_Sasuke, olvídate de la venganza. He visto a tipos como tu hasta hartarme; todos los que hablan de venganza han terminado mal… y aunque logres hacerlo… al final sólo te quedará una sensación de vacío". _Entonces tragó saliva: _"Siento vacío…"_, recordó su propio pensamiento cuando vio a sus pies el cadáver de Danzou… juró sentiría satisfacción, victoria… paz… Pero no, Kakashi tuvo la razón siempre. Quizás la muerte de Itachi la hubiese disfrutado ya que no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, sin embargo, ahora sabía que no hubiese sido así tampoco. _"¿Qué he estado haciendo?..."_, continuó apenas respirando con los rasguños y golpes.

—¡¿Por qué no se defiende?! —exclamó Suigetsu con un enojo exasperado.

Karin levantó la voz con su llanto a mares:

—¡Porque no puede, imbécil! —el otro le miro ni acordándose de devolverle el improperio—, ¡¿acaso no ves que ha usado todo en el Amaterasu?! ¡Eso le desgasta mucho!

Sai observó las llamas en la entrada y luego a Sasuke.

—Pienso que también… no quiere herir a Naruto… —dijo, recordando el tono peligrosamente protector que el Uchiha uso al amenazar a Danzou en su delirio.

—Como sea —hablo Yamato antes de que alguien abriese la boca otra vez—, es hora de intentar controlarlo. Sai, cúbreme —y junto sus manos haciendo sellos. Ocho maderos tallados se levantaron entonces del mismísimo concreto y formando un circulo.

—¿Cómo piensas cogerle con eso? —preguntó Juugo.

El ninja giro su vista hacia él:

—Soy el único que puede retenerlo, sólo me queda esperar la oportun… —se interrumpió cuando algo pasó frente a él, dejando una estela de polvo y enseguida al pequeño zorro detrás. _"¡¿Lo primero fue Sasuke?!"_

—¡Por favor que se defienda! —prorrumpió la pelirroja y les llegó una suave ráfaga desde otro lado: en la lejanía, la serpiente blanca acababa de desaparecer en una inmensa voluta de humo.

—…Sasuke llegó a su límite —musitó el más alto de todos y Karin perdió el aliento.

El Uchiha jadeó y sus músculos se destensaron al no esforzarse más. _"Esto me lo… merezco después de… todo ¿no?"_, repasó y enseguida vio a Naruto en su campo visual otra vez. Éste aterrizó sobre él, ensartándole en cada brazo las garras de sus manos. El de cabello azulenco abrió los ojos de par en par ante el automático dolor, sin embargo, fue desbordado por ello cuando dos de las colas del pequeño zorro se enterraron en sus muslos tal si fuesen estacas para mantenerlo quieto. Cerró los ojos e inspiró gran cantidad de aire…

—¡Lo está matando! —exclamó Karin mientras el restó pareció chocado: acababan de oír un largo, desgarrado y doloroso grito de Sasuke, tanto así que pareció dejar por entre todo el ruido de las explosiones un frío eco.

—Ya no hay suficiente tiempo… —susurró Yamato, pero aún así esforzándose por acelerar el proceso.

Le ahogo un poco de sangre:

—Na… ru… to —susurró el Uchiha con un semblante impregnado de agudo daño y los puños cerrados mientras aguantaba. Sentía cortes en casi todo el cuerpo y su respiración era agitada y costosa.

"…_Porque para mí, eres el primero con quien compartí un vinculo…". _

De pronto le vinieron a la cabeza esas viejas palabras de Naruto y entreabrió los ojos, viendo aquellos intimidantes encima de él.

"_Sé no harías nada de eso, sé eres el mismo que conocí y tú mismo lo has dicho… ese ninja que se volvió mi más preciado lazo, no haría nada de lo que dices…". _

Y entonces la pequeña bestia abrió la boca, naciendo un brillo circular que le cegó un poco su mirada carmesí. El rubio iba a acabar con su vida así como él pretendió por momentos en el Valle del fin…

"_Intento matarte, dobe. Adelante Naruto, voy a tener que romper ese vínculo". _

Pero no intentó levantarse; contempló aquel resplandor frente a su rostro yéndose la luz de sus propios ojos._ "Lo he arruinado todo". _Pensó, bloqueándose sus nervios ante el penetrante dolor para quedar sumido en un trace. Levantó costosamente su enfoque hasta ponerlo en aquellos peligrosos ojos de nuevo.

"_El futuro ya no tiene sueños que ofrecerme; todos mis sueños… se quedaron en el pasado". _

Al rememoraresoSasuke _s_onrío de medio lado apenas. Esa mirada… el que estaba encima suyo no era Naruto, pero estaba ahí dentro:_ "Si, en ese entonces me equivoqué… ahora veo…", _supo, forzando su cabeza a figurar el rostro del rubio antes de morir en sus manos sin lograrlo,_ "…que tú eras mi sueño…". _

"_¡Tener vínculos es lo que más duele!, ¡tú no sabes lo que es perder eso!"._

Tragó saliva sintiendo aquel nudo en su garganta._ "No… no tiene porqué sorprenderme", _se dijo, sabiendo faltaba poco para que esa concentrada bola de chackra le matase instantáneamente. _"¡No tiene porqué sorprenderme!" _se repitióy aquella sonrisa se deshizo, mordiendo por segundos su labio inferior antes de que unas lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos, _"¡Finalmente he terminado rompiéndolo, por eso me duele!"_

"_Al contrario, usuratonkachi, todo eso te ha convertido en mi mejor amigo…"_

—Soy un estúpido… —musitó ahogadamente y apretó los párpados. _"La venganza no me hizo ver quién eras tú para mi…"_. Entonces levantó pesadamente su antebrazo derecho y tomó el de Naruto que con sus garras le mantenía ceñido al suelo. _"Pero ya es demasiado tarde...",_ sintió aquella piel que destruía la de su palma, pero ya no había dolor. _"Nunca pensé morir en tus manos… me pregunto si recordarás esto…",_ y entreabrió sus ojos, los cuales volvieron a ser negros pausadamente y sin dejar de escurrir lágrimas. _"Al final… toda mi vida ha sido sólo una cadena de errores… y por eso… te pierdo…"_

Entonces vio aquel resplandor hacerse inmenso como el sol… ¿cómo Naruto? Si, como él, y entonces por fin consiguió figurar aquella amable sonrisa, esa que decepcionó… esa que ahora sabía necesitaba… siendo ya demasiado tarde.

"_Sólo… mátame…"_


	28. Chapter 28

30

"_Olvídalo. ¿Ves que si sientes? ¿Ves que tengo razón? Siempre supe… que no me equivocaba… siempre supe que no habías cambiado… Sasuke… sigues siendo el mismo… mi compañero… mi amigo…"_

De pronto una lluvia casi anormal comenzó a caer. Aquella pequeña bestia de cuerpo rojizo y rostro intimidador seguía manteniendo contra el suelo a su mejor amigo.

—"_Y entonces, si cambió… ¿por qué vuelvo a ver esa expresión en su rostro?..." —_y fue ésta pregunta la que tocó al dormido Uzumaki Naruto ahí dentro. Externamente el pequeño zorro gruñó un poco, sin soltar su concentrado ataque mientras Sasuke apenas presionaba su antebrazo izquierdo—. "_Son lágrimas de verdad… otra vez" _

…Increíblemente, Kyubi dudó: un poco de lucidez mientras miraba fijamente aquellos ojos negros. De pronto, el ruido regresó al entorno independiente en el que habían parecido sumirse ambos y algo le forzó a soltar el ataque:

— ¡No dejaré destruyas mi futuro cuerpo! —fue la voz de Orochimaru, quien con una potente patada en plena mejilla sacó de encima de Sasuke al pequeño zorro.

Todos los presentes quedaron con los ojos bien amplios cuando la bola de chackra se disparó hacia el cielo en un largo rayo.

—Lo que faltaba —musitó Suigetsu con un gesto despreciativo hacia el recién llegado.

—Orochimaru… —susurró Yamato. _"Al menos por conveniencia lo ha salvado…"_

—Esto está muy movido por lo visto —dijo el sannin aterrizando livianamente al lado del de cabello negro azulado. Este abrió los ojos de par en par, cogiendo aire como si le hubiesen estado ahogando al saberse aún vivo—. ¿Qué pasó Sasuke-kun?, parece que por no serle leal a nadie te han salido todo los planes al revés.

El de ojos negros sintió como brotó la sangre en cada una de las heridas de sus extremidades, soltando un gemido áspero y ahogado: Creyó se le cortaban las piernas y brazos.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó asustada la de lentes, pero Juugo la contuvo cuando intentó acercarse a él.

—Ya casi… —susurró Yamato, forzándose a su máximo para tener lista la técnica.

Orochimaru pareció relajado:

—Quédate dónde estás —sonrió con malicia al que aún se encrespaba del dolor a su lado—, estás justo como te quería: sin poder usar tu Sharingan ni mucho menos luch…

De pronto una explosión de oscuro chackra un poco más allá los hizo soportar una ráfaga: aquel golpe había hecho la lucidez del pequeño zorro se fuese al diablo otra vez.

—Naruto-kun —sonrió el sannin cuando todos ya lo miraban furioso unos edificios más adelante—, ¿acaso tendremos una emocionante batalla otra vez? —y ante eso el aludido clavó su mirada violenta en él.

Sai reaccionó al oír el rugido:

—Irá por quien le atacó —susurró al ANBU tras él—, es la oportunidad que esperábamos.

Yamato asintió al unísono que el de colas saltó directo a su objetivo.

—¡Hokage shiki jijun jutsu: Kakuan nitten suishu! —exclamó y los pilares se extendieron para alcanzar en pleno impulso al jinchuuriki. Así fue que la madera se enroscó en sus brazos y piernas, tomándole con firmeza por el pecho, cuello y cintura.

Suigetsu se pasmó:

—¡¿Qué diantres…?!

—¡Está suprimiendo el chakra! —dijo sorprendida la pelirroja ante lo que comenzó a ocurrir apenas Yamato entrelazó sus manos.

Sasuke reaccionó al oír eso, viendo por entre su flequillo al atrapado.

—Naru… to —dijo apenas, escuchando los rugidos de él y cómo estaba siendo dominado.

Mirando a Yamato el sannin se rió:

—¿Aún te dedicas a controlarlo?, ¡definitivamente eres un experimento exitoso!

Un poco más y los rugidos tornaron el tonillo de Naruto, arrastrándose en retirada el manto del zorro demonio por su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… —susurró Karin cuando ya no veían vestigio del chackra rojo.

El manipulador de la madera se sobre esforzó por cancelar rápido a Kyubi: _"No debo darle oportunidad a Orochimaru"._ Éste, sin embargo, pareció tranquilo, como esperando a que terminase el proceso y haciendo que Sasuke tras él estrechará la mirada por algo más que dolor en contra suyo.

Entonces los maderos soltaron a Naruto hacia el vacío: Yamato había llegado a su límite.

—¡Va a caer! —exclamó Karin.

El sannin reaccionó al mismo tiempo que Juugo, pero cuando intentó ir hacia el rubio se encontró detenido. Volteó: Sasuke le sostenía de un tobillo aún siendo como estaba. _"No creas detenerme así bastará, Sasuke-kun"_:

—¡Senai jashuu no jutsu! —exclamó e innumerables serpientes salieron de su manga. Juugo lo vio, sin embargo, la velocidad de las víboras alcanzaron por la cintura a Naruto antes de que él llegase.

—Maldición… —se quejó Yamato, apenas con conocimiento y a gachas. _"¡Qué pretende!"_

—Tsk…—Sasuke atinó intentando dar una descarga a Orochimaru con sus últimas energías, pero éste se soltó de su agarre al tiempo que las serpientes regresaban a su manga con Naruto en el extremo_. "¡No!"_ pensó, sintiendo enseguida un repentino miedo de que el rubio estuviese en manos de su ex maestro sin poder hacer él nada.

—Parece pescamos algo, Kabuto —soltó una risita el sannin, alejándose un par de metros del de ojos negros y dejando caer a Naruto.

—Le dije valía la pena venir, Orochimaru-sama —sonrió de medio lado el aludido, apareciendo de la nada para recibir en su espalda al inconsciente.

El Uchiha sintió se le perdió la respiración: _"¡¿Para qué quiere a Naruto?!"_, pensó con los ojos abiertos de par en par… _"¡Él no, no lo toques, maldición!". _Pero sus corrientes se detuvieron cuando vio la mirada de Kabuto posársele encima.

—Aún mejor, Orochimaru-sama —dijo éste último al tiempo que ponía a Naruto en su hombro para cargarlo—, parece nos llevaremos el paquete completo —terminó. Al entender lo que eso significaba Sasuke observó con una mirada llena de odio a los dos mientras aguantaba sus graves heridas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la pelirroja y echó a correr sin pensarlo, mientras Sai continuó en su lugar y Suigetsu la siguió.

El manipulador de madera intentó levantarse.

—No… lo consentiré… —susurró costosamente, no obstante, sus ojos se fueron al cielo apenas intentó hacerlo cayendo otra vez.

—Yamato, ¿estás bien? —esa voz había sido de Kakashi, quien llegando imprevistamente estaba a su lado. _"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?"_

El Uchiha se apoyó en una de sus rodillas sin poder levantarse, pero vio a Kabuto dar apenas dos pasos hacia él cuando en medio de su visual se interpuso Karin y Suigetsu.

—Ni crea te lo permitiremos —dijo Juugo cuando en poco también estaba delante de él.

—…Maldito utilizador —agregó con despreció y su inmensa arma en alto el espadachín.

El sannin observó de reojo a Kakashi, con su sharingan visible y un comunicador en su oído.

—Tranquilos, me iré con calma —dijo en un cambio inesperado de parecer.

Su fiel subordinado le miró con extrañeza.

—Orochimaru-sama…

—Mira a Kakashi, Kabuto —el joven lo hizo, notando el comunicador—. Vendrán más, será mejor marcharnos por aho…

Aquellos puños se cerraron con fuerza:

—¡No! —interrumpió una voz notoriamente fuera de temple.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo giraron a sus espaldas con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alejándose los tres un poco para darle espacio a Sasuke.

—¡No te levantes! —dijo la pelirroja cuando lo vio intentarlo.

—¡Silencio! —habló de nuevo él, teniendo que afirmarse de nuevo en sus manos. Tragó saliva_: "¡Maldición, mi cuerpo!"_, pensó desesperándose. Miró a Orochimaru—. ¡No te lo lleves!

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante el tono que uso: ¿impotencia?, ¿miedo?, ¿preocupación pura? Seguro todo junto. Sasuke acababa de decir sin ninguna pizca de exigencia o arrogancia aquello, al contrario, lo había pedido con una expresión desbordada.

—Que cambio… —pestañeó dos veces Kabuto.

Orochimaru sonrío de medio lado:

—Vaya, Sasuke-kun, no he podido evitar sorprenderme —dijo acomodando la venda de su brazo inútil—, ¿qué pasó?, ¿estás asustado por lo que pueda llegar a hacer con tu querido _amigo_? Pensé no te importaba para nada.

El aludido se apretó la herida de su muslo derecho e intentó levantarse otra vez sin contestar. _"No… ¡no se lo puede llevar!". _

—Sasuke, por favor —le repitió Karin, pero él sólo la tomó de la muñeca alejándole.

—Orochimaru… —habló momentos después—, si te lo llevas, te perseguiré para siempre —y levantó la mirada mostrándose amenazante por entre el dolor.

El advertido acentuó su sonrisa.

—Por eso mismo es que no debo preocuparme si me voy ahora —dijo con simpleza y sus ojos dorados parecieron brillar de ambición—. Vamos, Kabuto.

El de cabello negro azulado oprimió los dientes cuando les vio avanzar.

—¡No! —gritó una vez más, apareciendo enseguida su desesperación otra vez—. ¡No lo toques! ¡Déjalo!… maldición… —terminó susurrando lleno de impotencia y con la cabeza gacha.

Juugo lo miró con preocupación, agachándose para colocar una de sus manos en signo de apoyo en el hombro del Uchiha, sin embargo, apenas lo hizo un pequeño rayo eléctrico brilló haciendo la quitase

—¿Sasuke?... —alcanzó a preguntar cuando el cuerpo de él comenzó a soltar reiterados rayos en aumento.

—¡Naruto! —gritó de pronto el aludido, con voz fuerte y llamando al rubio cuando aún no le alejaban demasiado—, ¡despierta! —agregó y desde su cuerpo salió un Chidori nagashi directo hacia Orochimaru y el médico.

Los atacados reaccionaron con sorpresa:

—¡¿Es que aún tiene chackra?! —exclamó Kabuto cuando saltó para esquivar los rayos que por el suelo les daban alcance.

—No, eso se llama "apego", por no decir ese maldito sentimiento tal cual es —contestó el sannin con celos.

—¡Despierta de una maldita vez, usuratonkachi! —continuó Sasuke con aquella destemplanza mientras se esforzaba. _"Naruto… ¡abre los ojos maldición!…"_

Ante el sorprender de los demás presentes Juugo sonrío para sus adentros:

—No soy oponente, pero intentaré —y dejó de mirar al Uchiha para enseriarse. _"Ya no hay duda: siente lo mismo que Naruto-kun", _pensó transmutando su brazo izquierdo y estirándolo para intentar atrapar a Kabuto cuando esquivaba, sin embargo, el Chidori era demasiado escaso como para darle oportunidad y les perdieron.

"_Sasuke…" _musitó en su interior Kakashi, y es que nunca pensó que si lo veía de nuevo sería en ese estado. Hubiese querido detener también el rapto de Naruto, pero él mismo estaba cerca del límite y más encima los refuerzos que llamó no arribaban—. Sai, tu…

—No —se negó enseguida a ayudar el joven ANBU y lo miró fijo. Kakashi reaccionó, entendiendo por qué no se había movido para nada en todo ese tiempo. ¡Era cierto!, estaba olvidado el razonamiento siempre en calma que ha de tener un ninja: podía ser lo perdiesen ahora, pero todo decía que tendrían una nueva oportunidad.

No obstante, a pesar de también tener ese pensamiento muy en cuenta siempre, Sasuke pareció olvidarlo como nunca:

—¡¡¡Naruto!!! —se escuchó entonces el último grito, casi desgarrado y lleno de angustia por el lugar.

Así fue como Orochimaru se fue, esquivando a quienes enseguida intentaron detenerle en el camino tras ser informados por Kakashi. Se armó un alboroto al comenzar la retirada de la legión, pero pese a esto hubo un quedo silencio sobre los edificios que Orochimaru acababa de abandonar.

El Uchiha había quedado con la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo.

—Sasuke… —musitó Karin, preocupada al verle morder su labio inferior con fuerza. Nunca en lo que le conocían alguno de ellos le había visto así de asustado, así de perdido… así de perturbado. En parte no supieron cómo tratarle, sin embargo, todos veían como continuaba desangrándose.

Juugo le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Muerde a Karin, estás muy grave y debes curarte.

Pero no hubo respuesta, haciendo que la nombrada levantase una de sus mangas.

—Sasuke, por favor —le pidió acercando su piel—, puedo ver cómo empeoras…

Pero él continuó quieto. Los que observaban de más lejos se conservaron en silencio; había sido todo tan rápido que si quiera lo asimilaban aún, así tampoco el estado del de ojos negros.

—Hey, Sasuke, acabo de arriesgar mi vida por tu culpa recién —dijo Suigetsu con el seño fruncido e hizo el ademán de levantarlo—, ni creas te dejaré sin que me la pagu… —se calló cuando el aludido le desvió la mano con un leve golpe del dorso de una de las suyas.

—No me toques…

Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio, instantes en que dos ninjas aterrizaron detrás de ellos por entre la lluvia.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Fue la voz de Sakura, quien con Mitarashi Anko acababa de llegar—, ¡las llamas negras están consumiéndolo todo, si no hacem…! —se quedó sin aliento apenas vio el abanico Uchiha en la espalda de uno de los presentes. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a aquel y tembló apenas: _"Sa… suke-kun…", _susurró su interior y enseguida le brotaron lágrimas. No pudo moverse, su corazón se había detenido por unos instantes…

El de cabello negro azulado reconoció de sobra aquella voz, pero sólo respiró un poco para hablar:

—Juugo, levántame y ponme en dirección hacia el fuego —murmuró.

El aludido asintió, colocando uno de los brazos de él sobre sus hombros mientras que Karin atinó a cogerle por el otro. Sabían de sobra que apagaría las llamas y el riesgo que significaba, pero decirle que no lo hiciera era gastar saliva.

—Ese es… —pestañeó Anko.

—Sasuke… -kun… —le aseguró la de ojos claros como en letargo y la vio hacer el ademán de ir hacia allá, deteniéndola enseguida.

—No es el momento —le dijo sin soltarla—… ya podrás verle después.

Sasuke levantó la cara con los ojos cerrados con fuerza; su cabeza sólo gritaba ese nombre una, otra, y otra vez: Naruto, Naruto, ¡Naruto! Y con ese nombre, con todo aquello que había pasado en tan poco tiempo activó el mangekyou sharingan una vez más. _"Permití se lo llevará…"_, pensó, sintiendo sus compañeros cómo el cuerpo que sostenían se tensó al hacerlo. _"Lo permití…"_, se repitió como recién percatándose de todo y soportando con un sentir infinitamente culpable el hincar de sus ojos. "_Se han llevado a Naruto… y no he podido evitarlo…". _Y es que si_, _Uchiha Sasuke estaba en una especie de shock, uno que no era tanto por el bloqueo de sus sentidos, sino por lo que aún no asimilaba había pasado: En segundos había cumplido su venganza, había descubierto cuán importante era para él Naruto… y así mismo lo había perdido. En segundos había pasado un montón de recuerdos por su cabeza, había estado a punto de perder la vida en manos de su amigo… de su hermano… de lo que sabía ahora era su más preciado igual. _"Y lo he traicionado…"_. Para entonces las llamas que desde Raíz se habían expandido estaban casi extintas. Karin pudo percibir con claridad que Sasuke ya no daba más de hace mucho, y realmente le asustaba lo que estaba haciendo al continuar con el fuego del frontis. Juugo por su lado sentía la mano que apretaba su túnica, sin querer imaginar cómo dolían esos ojos sangrantes… y el corazón de él. Pasó un minuto más de silencio, uno en que Sasuke cargaba su semblante queriendo acabar ya de una vez, queriendo borrar de su cabeza los últimos recuerdos que había adquirido… dejándolo sólo a él, sólo a Naruto y su sonrisa… como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. _"¿Qué he hecho?...",_ se preguntó una vez más_, "¡Qué mierda he hecho!",_ y ésta vez se lo gritó con rabia a sí mismo, tragando saliva mientras el frontis se limpiaba del negro. _"Naruto… ¡Naruto!..."_

Juugo se preocupó al sentir el cuerpo del chico temblar y su lividez.

—Sasuke, detente, encontraremos el modo de mantenerlas controladas hasta que puedas apagarlas —le dijo observando gotear la sangre a los pies de éste desde las profundas heridas—, lo que estás haciendo es demasiado arriesgado… Sasuke… —pero no le escuchaba, y es que el de ojos carmesí ahí no estaba… estaba perdido muy lejos de todos.

Sakura lloraba sin parar de la emoción de verle, pero al mismo tiempo por la preocupación de verlo tan mal herido. No entendía nada: ¿qué o quién podría haberle dejado así? ¡¿Quién le había hecho semejantes heridas?!... ¿Y Naruto, ¡dónde estaba Naruto!?

Karin apretó la muñeca de aquel que sostenía.

—Vamos, ya casi acabas… —le susurró.

El aguantó un poco más hasta que se apagaron por completo. Enseguida sus pupilas se ennegrecieron y fueron hacia el cielo, cediendo su cuerpo y consciencia. _"Naru…to…"_, dijo por última vez su mente antes de que todo se oscureciera.

—¡Sasuke! –reaccionó la pelirroja, inclinándose cuando él se desenganchó de Juugo para sin soltarlo recibirle en su regazo. Enseguida Sakura, queriendo ver ese rostro por fin echó a correr enseguida, llegando cuando Karin le quitaba cabellos de la cara para verlo.

—Ha perdido el conocimiento…

Entonces la de ojos verdes lo miró llorando aún con más fuerza…

_"Continuará..."_


	29. Chapter 29

31

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Tsunade, quien con vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraba en un tatami. Ya fuera de peligro escuchaba a Shizune.

—Sé está aún agotada, Tsunade-sama, pero hay dos que necesitan de usted, si no, morirán.

La rubia se quitó las tapas de encima.

—Vamos, llévame con el que esté peor.

Ambas salieron entonces del cuarto, caminando por los pasillos del hospital hasta ingresar en una sala grande, con luces verdes y completamente esterilizada.

Tsunade se pasmó al ver de quien se trataba.

—Es Sasuke...

Shizune asintió mientras la mujer examinó las heridas de uno de sus brazos.

—Estas perforaciones… —las miró un poco más, viendo como no cesaban de sangrar y las bridas parecían ardientes—… no pueden ser de nadie más que… —abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡¿Shizune, qué ha pasado?!

—Na… Naruto-kun, él perdió el control… y Kyubi…

—¡¿Que Kyubi qué?!

—Atacó a Sasuke-kun, pero cuando Yamato logró controlarlo Orochimaru… —apretó las manos frente a su pecho al ver la expresión casi asustada de su maestra—, se lo llevó, Tsunade-sama… han raptado a Naruto-kun…

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento",_ recordó entonces su propio pensamiento la mujer y volvió a mirar al de la camilla. Apretó los dientes.

—Sabía ocurriría algo malo, ¡lo sabía! —dijo con voz fuerte mientras revisó un corte en el cuello del muchacho_. "No cabe duda estaba intentando matarle… ¡¿pero por qué?!"_—. Desvístanle y tráiganme sellos extractores, suero y mis instrumentos; hay que detener los restos del chakra de Kyubi, es como veneno —La de melena asintió, apurándose en lo pedido junto a otros dos ninjas médicos—. Y dime qué mierda pasó, Shizune, ¡dime tod…! —se calló al notar otro detalle, retirando el cuello alto de la camisa de Sasuke un poco: _"El sello de Orochimaru… ¿ya no está?"_.

En la sala de espera y sin cesar de pasar gente de acá para allá se encontraba Sakura, descansando unos minutos de su trabajo como ninja médico y sin parar de llorar. A su lado estaba Kurenai y su hijo, un niño de ojos granate y un alborotado cabello corto y grisáceo como el de su padre.

—Tranquila, Sakura, todo estará bien —le dijo la madre con su suave tono. Kurenai estaba ahí por el salón adyacente al de Sasuke, aquel donde Shikamaru estaba como el otro cercano a la muerte: El estratega les había protegido, tal como se había prometido interiormente en la techura de la torre central.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

—Gracias… —musitó. Cuando se le dijo que Naruto no estaba ahí porque se lo había llevado Orochimaru creyó su corazón explotaría de tristeza y desesperación. Ahora la culpa por lo que le había dicho y el miedo de que algo le pasase le tenían muy mal, y peor aún siendo cómo se encontraba Sasuke. _"Pero debo ser fuerte, sé ellos estarán bien y yo también debo estarlo"_, se dijo, calmando su llanto a la fuerza.

Se agachó frente al niño y le tomó la mano que llevaba vendada.

—¿Estás bien de esa herida? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—¡Muy bien! —contestó enérgico él—, ¡Shikamaru-san me salvó!

"_¿Estás bien, Saku…ra-chan…?"._

La de ojos verdes recordó entonces cuando Naruto recibió el ataque de aquel ANBU por ella. Sus cejas se fruncieron angustiosamente, queriendo llorar otra vez al instante; sin embargo, aguantó volviendo a sonreír.

—Le debes… un gran abrazo cuando él salga de esa habitación —musitó al niño con una voz algo desafinada de la pena.

—¡Le daré muchos!

Entonces Sakura miró la habitación donde estaba Sasuke. _"Por favor. Que estén bien… Sasuke… Naruto…"._

Y el último que nombró la joven en su mente era en esos mismos momentos depositado en un frío suelo de piedra, esto lejos, donde en una de sus tantas guaridas Orochimaru le decía a su fiel sirviente lo dejase. Aún inconsciente Naruto no tenía la menor idea de que le estaban encerrando en una especie de jaula.

—Colócale uno de esos sellos, Kabuto, así por evitar Kyubi salga no se lo quitará con algo externo. Y cúrale.

—Enseguida, Orochimaru-sama.

El médico pasó horas sanando la piel resentida del rubio y le colocó lo indicado por el sannin en la nuca al terminar. El sello negro y dibujado en tinta blanca absorbía el chackra, por lo cual Naruto apenas se podría mover al despertar.

-Ya estás –musitó el de lentes con un resoplo ante su propio esfuerzo y se levantó, saliendo de la jaula.

"_¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke no ha…!"_

Resonó una hora después la voz de Juugo en la cabeza del rubio. Entreabrió los ojos teniendo su mejilla contra la piedra del suelo. _"¿Sasuke…?"_. Y entonces una imagen llegó por entre su adormilamiento: infinita luz y el rostro de su amigo muy mal herido, con el cabello moviéndosele sin parar ante un viento extraño y esos ojos… tenían lágrimas a pesar de dar miedo con esas figuras que si quiera le había visto alguna vez.

—Sasuke… —susurró apenas como si le hablase al de esa imagen, hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par atinando: _"¡Qué…!",_ cayó por fin en cuenta de todo, haciendo el ademán de levantarse para no poder hacerlo en lo más mínimo—. Mi cuerpo… demonios…

Sin si quiera poder alzar la cara del suelo miró alrededor. Rocas, un lugar frío y sin duda bajo muchos metros de tierra. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero al ver los barrotes frente a él tuvo una pésima sensación de que no era donde debía. _"No puedo… moverme…",_ se quejó. Algo le había absorbido toda su energía y chackra.

—Tsk… —intentó recordar un poco, pero parecía tener un inmenso vacío en su memoria. Sólo estaba esa imagen…—. Sasuke…

De pronto sintió dolor interior, una especie de angustia mezclada con rabia. Se esforzó, pudiendo recordar apenas los dos cadáveres de los consejeros y al de ojos negros de pie frente a él, con la katana ensangrentada en su mano y esa mirada profundamente fría. Se quedó sin aliento.

—El… —arrastró sus uñas contra la piedra—, traicionó… —y sin si quiera proponérselo su garganta se hizo un nudo.

De repente escuchó pasos detrás suyo, sin ser capaz de girarse para ver.

—¿Ya despierto, Naruto-kun? —y si, conocía muy bien esa voz semiafónica y despreciable.

—Orochimaru… —susurró, viendo en poco los pies de él al otro lado de los barrotes.

—Seguro te preguntas como llegaste aquí ¿no? —Naruto alzó su mirada hasta verlo apenas—, pues te he sacado de Konoha enseguida terminaste tu escándalo.

—¿De qué hablas? —estrechó la mirada el rubio y pudo ver los pies de Kabuto posarse tras los del mayor.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste? —le preguntó aquel.

Naruto tragó saliva: no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo como eso. Recordó momentáneamente cuando Jiraiya lo hizo con una inmensa herida en su pecho que él no supo cuando se la hubo hecho; y así mismo al capitán Yamato cuando le contó había sido él quien hirió a Sakura.

Tuvo miedo de sí mismo.

—Qué… ¿qué he hecho?... —tartamudeó hasta que de pronto lo que recordaba del Uchiha le hizo cargar el semblante—. Sasuke, ¿dónde está Sasuke? —Kabuto y Orochimaru se miraron sin contestar, haciendo que dentro de Naruto ese sentimiento de miedo se acentuase. Pero continuó al no obtener respuesta—. Ese traicionero… ¡tiene que estar aquí, tráiganlo, tengo algunas cosas que decirle y ya después pueden hacerme lo que quieran!

Orochimaru apoyó una mano en los barrotes.

—No tendría problema en traértelo —dijo inexpresivo—, pero tú te lo llevaste.

Un quedo silencio y Naruto tembló:

—Qué… ¿qué… quieres decir?...

—Sasuke-kun no está aquí ni en Konoha —dijo el de lentes sin alcanzar él a verle la cara—, ya no está en ningún lado. Lo más irónico de todo es que no se lo merecía, Konoha le deberá mucho por arruinar nuestros planes.

El rubio se quedó sin aliento al comprender lo que el médico estaba diciéndole entre líneas. Sin más comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas.

—¿Qui… quién lo hizo?... —musitó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta que le darían, pero no lo quería creer…

—Tú, Naruto-kun —dijo el sannin—, te deshiciste de mi futuro contenedor y también has terminado como un héroe, después de todo hace mucho buscaban eliminar a Sasuke-kun por eso.

Otro silencio y los dos mayores pudieron ver con claridad cómo la respiración del rubio se aceleró hasta el punto de la hiperventilación.

—Mentira… ¡¿qué no dices él ayudó a Konoha?! –Y se levantó con una fuerza sacada de su destemplanza—, ¡no podría haberle matado!, ¡yo jamás lo haría! —exclamó apoyado en un antebrazo hasta que recordó de nuevo los cadáveres de los ancianos y esa fría mirada negra. _"¡No, no entiendo nada…!"_

—En fin, Naruto-kun —se acomodó los lentes Kabuto—, debes estar contento dentro de todo, él te traicionó a ti, a Konoha y a nosotros. Jugó con una espada de doble filo, a ver si ya entiendes.

Pero sólo consiguió que las cejas del rubio se fruncieran con amargura: todo era confuso, excepto la seguridad con que decían el mismo había matado al Uchiha.

—¡Pues no entiendo!—exclamó sinceramente y se le quebró la voz—, ¡Sasuke no puede estar muerto!, ¡él no es de los fáciles de vencer!

—Se dejó ganar —le contó escuetamente Orochimaru.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—¡No es cierto, lo conozco, él nunca se dejaría ganar! —Tembló soltando gemidos de desesperación—, ¡siempre hemos sido rivales, si luché con él al menos yo estaría herido, es mentira!

—Eso es porque Kabuto te curó —le dijo el sannin. Naruto se pasmó al oír eso—. En cualquier caso, lo hecho, hecho está. Y Naruto-kun… será mejor olvides lo poco que recuerdas; el camino de un shinobi está lleno de pérdidas... —y ambos se encaminaron fuera de aquel salón.

—¡Es mentira! —Volvió a gritar con incontables lágrimas el nombrado hasta que sólo oyó su llanto provocar eco en todo aquel lugar y los pasillos de más allá—. ¡¡¡Mentira!!!

"… _Pero el único lazo que de verdad me importa, eres tú… aunque no me veas en mucho, siempre volveré a ti"…_

Naruto arrastró sus uñas con fuerza en el suelo. _"¡¿Cómo volverás a mi si ya no estás?!",_ se gritó con fuerza y tembló de la angustia. _"Sasuke… nos traicionaste a nosotros, a ellos… pero si ayudaste… ¿por qué no lo dijiste? ¡Por qué tuve que perder el control!"_. Y entonces ya no lo aguantó más:

—¡Herí a alguien de nuevo! —Se increpó con fuerza y sin importarle oyesen sus sentimientos—, ¡¡Maté a quien amo!! —Continúo, golpeando con fuerza el suelo y llorando con el aliento que le faltaba para ello—, ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!

En unas habitaciones más lejanas, Orochimaru golpeaba con un dedo el descanso de su sitial mientras oía aquel nombre.

—Es despreciable eso del amor —dijo con mal tono.

Kabuto ordenaba los utensilios que usaría para operar el brazo de Orochimaru, hasta que se detuvo. Miró de reojo al de cabello largo: él despreciaba ese sentimiento, sin embargo, lo que concebía por Sasuke era muy probablemente un amor hecho obsesión. Cada vez que se hablaba de los sentimientos de esos dos a Kabuto le quedaba más claro que así era, si no, que alguien le dijese por qué diantres le molestaba tanto a Orochimaru que Sasuke sintiese lo mismo por el rubio. Estaba bien fuese su preciado contenedor, pero las preferencias que le tenía, la paciencia, esos celos y posesividad sobre él, bah… en fin, nadie podía decir que Kabuto no tenía razones para repudiar a Sasuke.

—¿Era realmente necesario mentirle así a Naruto-kun? —preguntó continuando con lo suyo.

—No del todo, pero así al menos me ahorrará malos ratos al estar deprimido.

El de lentes suspiró cuando días después comprobó que todo había seguido precisamente el curso que Orochimaru había dicho: Hace dos días que Uzumaki Naruto no comía, no se movía ni hablaba. Con suerte parecía respirar y tan sólo se reconocía la diferencia entre las largas horas que dormía y aquellas en que pensaba quien sabe qué con aquellos ojos azules entre abiertos.

—Naruto-kun, te haría bien comer—y le acercó la bandeja por bajo la puerta.

Kabuto en parte estaba sorprendido: Siempre había visto a Naruto corriendo, riendo, lleno de confianza y patéticamente inquieto y ruidoso; no pensó podría deprimirse a tal punto. Gracias a Kyubi su cuerpo no enfermaba por ninguna causa, cosa que en parte lo hacía todo un sujeto de observación para él como médico, así que terminó suponiendo que lo único que podía tener medio muerto el rubio era lo intangible: el corazón, los sentimientos, esa clase de cosas, y es que habiéndole oído hablar tanta veces como hacía de Sasuke… Si, Naruto quizás estaría levantado de la nada como era su costumbre si se tratase de alguien más, pero siendo aquel que amaba y por el cual tanto había luchado… habiéndolo supuestamente matado el mismo…. Kabuto era una persona sumamente cruel —quizás hasta el punto de ser algo enfermo—, pero pese a ello no le gustó la idea de estar en los zapatos de Naruto cuando intentó entender lo que sentía.

Y al mismo tiempo que éste se retiraba de aquel salón subterráneo, en Konoha Tsunade mordía su labio inferior.

—No tengo equipos… no puedo creerlo.

Shizune le dejó cinco hojas sobre la mesa.

—Ninguno, con la reconstrucción de Konoha y siendo se rompió el campo de fuerza de los aldeanos hay muchos, incontables que necesitan ayuda.

—Pero es que ya han pasado dos días… —susurró la rubia.

—En cualquier caso no hay de qué preocuparse —habló Kakashi, apoyado en la pared y cerca de la puerta—, Orochimaru quiere a Naruto como señuelo para atraer a Sasuke, así que esperará —Hubo silencio.

"_¡Pero vendrá, Tsunade no baa-chan, volverá por fin!"_

Recordó Tsunade aquella enérgica expresión del rubio cuando le contó el Uchiha vendría a Konoha. _"… No puede ser que recién habían logrado estar juntos por fin y, sin embargo, ya están separados de nuevo…",_ entristeció la mirada.

—Pero de cualquier forma, lo que hizo ese crío es inexplicable —dijo Baki, quien a su lado tenía a Gaara notoriamente disgustado por todo lo ocurrido: por él y liquidaba a Sasuke sin importarle echarse a Konoha encima—, ¿por qué tendría como objetivo matar a esos ancianos? —terminó el hombre.

—No lo sé —contestó Tsunade con un resoplo—, el único que lo sabe por lo visto es él. Además… —y recordó aquel hombro donde ya no estaba el sello de Orochimaru—, hay otras cosas aparte que no entiendo…

—Si su objetivo eran esos ancianos pudo decirlo —dijo Gaara con voz áspera—, a fin de cuentas eran un objetivo de todas formas, ¿por qué lo calló? Jugó con todos, con Konoha, con la guerra… con Naruto. Ya quiero que despierte para que dé explicaciones.

—Tendrás que tener paciencia entonces —suspiró Kakashi—, con el sobre esfuerzo que tuvo, sobre todo de su línea de sangre, no sería raro que durmiese otros cinco días más.

—Entonces le despertaré a la fuerza —Hubo un nuevo silencio ante eso.

Como el resto, Kakashi advirtió esa entonación ácida y tuvo un pésimo presentimiento:

"_Ese Uchiha… tsk, todo es culpa de él, sabía era un condenado manipulador"_…

Recordó también las palabras que Neji hubo dicho apenas se enteró del rapto. Negó: así como iban las cosas quizás pensaría en unirse a las escoltas del inconsciente…

—Si se piensa de cierto punto de vista —volvió a hablar dejando sus pensares—, Homura y Koharu son muy venerados como consejeros por toda Konoha, nadie desconfiaría de ellos, Sasuke quizás sólo intentaba no bajar su imagen frente a Konoha más de lo que ya está.

Al oír aquello, la hokage pensó en Jiraiya. Recordó cuando hace mucho le habló en su oficina, y es que estaba recién confirmado que el superviviente de la masacre Uchiha se había ido con Orochimaru:

"_Tsunade, una vez noté el especial cuidado que el tercero tenía sobre Sasuke, y al preguntarle me contestó que era por una promesa que hizo, la cual decía que lo protegería de Konoha misma. No comprendí en lo más mínimo a lo que se refería… pero por esas palabras… ahora que Sasuke se ha ido tu mejor decisión no es enviar asesinos… por alguna causa sé que Satutobi así no lo hubiese querido…"…_

—Eso tiene su lógica… —murmuró la godaime asintiendo como ida, aunque a ninguno del resto le pareció lo mismo.

Y en ese incomodo silencio, imprevistamente Kakashi recordó la mirada de Saí, esa que le dio cuando se negó a evitar el rapto de Naruto. _"Por su puesto…"_. Caviló dándose cuenta repentinamente de un detalle.

—Dispénsenme —Así fue que se retiró de la oficina, a paso rápido y ante los entrecejos fruncidos de los demás presentes.

Poco después se acercaba a la entrada del hospital, viendo en ésta a Yamato despidiéndose de unos enfermeros.

—Justo estaba esperando tu dada de alta –lo saludó cuando ya estuvo solo—. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Yamato acomodó unas vendas en su brazo.

—Bien, apenas algunos rasguños —suspiró con una sonrisa y caminó para ver el tema por el que le buscaban—. ¿No debería estar en la oficina de Godaime? Supongo ya tienen un equipo para ir por Naruto.

Kakashi metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Para nada.

—¿Co… cómo? ¡Pero si han pasado dos días!

—No hay ninjas disponibles prácticamente… —Yamato se acalló entonces—. Aún así, pensaba en Sai…

El de cabello castaño pestañeó dos veces.

—¿Sai?

—Así es, y quería preguntarte precisamente… —le miró por el rabillo del ojo el ninja copia—, si acaso tuviste la impresión de que él sabe algunas cosas para llenar el rompecabezas.

El más joven no entendió muy bien aquello.

—¿A qué se refiere con rompecabezas?

—No tenemos idea de dónde se podría encontrar Naruto en estos momento; nadie sabe tampoco, con certeza, porqué Sasuke actuó como hizo en la guerra… además… ya no tiene el sello que le puso Orochimaru en el examen de chunnin.

—¿Qué ya no lo tiene?... —ante el asentir de su superior, Yamato le miró sorprendido y ya luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Bueno… claramente Sai puede ayudar con lo del paradero, pero…

"_Pienso que también… no quiere herir a Naruto… "_

Recordó las palabras del muchacho y se detuvo de caminar: _"¿Por qué él diría tal cosa?"_. Kakashi se paró también, mirándole en espera de que pronunciara algo.

—Pues —musitó Yamato—… Sai dijo unas palabras muy extrañas ahora que lo pienso… extrañas siendo nunca se ha cruzado con Sasuke por mucho tiempo.

Y mientras éstos conversaban del tema, en el hospital y afuera de la habitación a la cual Sasuke había sido trasladado, Karin daba vueltas y vueltas:

—¡Pero porqué no podemos entrar a verlo! —exclamó algo histérica ya.

—Lo siento señorita, pero está prohibido el paso debido a la gravedad del paciente y las ordenes directas de la hokage para su protección —le decía con calma una bonita enfermera.

—¡Que hokage ni que nada, yo puedo curarle mejor que cualquier medico!

—Joder, Karin, ya para el escándalo que es un hospital —dijo resoplando Suigetsu.

La de lentes le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Tú no puedes sentir el estado de su chakra, así que no me veng…! —se calló cuando vio acercarse a una joven de tez blanca y cabello rosa por el pasillo. La siguió con la mirada después, contemplando cómo sin decir lo más mínimo ingresó al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Una vena inmensa apareció en la sien de la pelirroja y miró a la enfermera—: ¡Explícame eso, porqué esa flacucha puede entrar y yo no! —vociferó.

—La señorita es ninja médico, favor de comprender —sonrío armándose de paciencia la enfermera. Karin recordó entonces que era la misma que se acercó a ver a Sasuke desmayado, aquella que lloraba sin parar. _"¡¿Una molestia más?!"_

—Seguro por su condición aún de nukenin le tendrán con éstos guardias hasta que se aclare porqué apoyó a Orochimaru —comentó Juugo con tranquilidad.

—Buenas, ¿aún aquí? —dijo una voz de pronto, viendo los tres al joven ANBU de la muerta organización de Raíz.

—No es que podamos hacer algo mas, la verdad… —suspiró de nuevo Suigetsu, viendo de reojo a los guardias que a ellos mismos les pusieron por ser compañeros del Uchiha. Si quiera al baño los dejaban ir solos.

—No se preocupen, cuando Sasuke-kun despierte y se dilucide todo, seguro y ya los dejan libres —sonrío amplio el ANBU, pero al poco se enserió—: Bueno, en realidad yo venía a conversar con ustedes ace…

—¡Sai! —lo interrumpió imprevistamente la siempre tranquila voz del ninja copia y lo vio acercarse con Yamato—, te estábamos buscando.

El aludido miró curioso al segundo:

—Capitán, ¿ya se encuentra bien?

—Claro que sí, lo mío fue más bien un desgaste muy grande de chakra. Pero pienso que tú estás muy en forma, Sai.

El joven pestañeó sin entender.

—Venimos a comunicarte que vendrás con nosotros en el rescate de Naruto. Pretendías ir solo después de todo, ¿no? —Dijo Kakashi y hubo un corto silencio en que el joven bajó la mirada—. Pues son mejor tres que uno, sobre todo si tu intención es ayudar.

—Sólo basta nos cuentes algunas cosas que creemos hacen falta entender —agregó Yamato y miró a los tres de Taka—, así mismo ustedes.

Karin alzo una ceja.

—¿Qué diablos quieren saber?

—Principalmente las intenciones que tenían, el porqué Sasuk…

—Lo sentimos, Taka es un equipo, no podemos ayudarles con información —interrumpió con sosiego Juugo, mirando tan sólo la puerta donde estaba el inconsciente—, no antes de que él despierte por lo menos.

Hubo en leve silencio en que los mayores se miraron. Claramente podían obtener esa información por la fuerza al estar Taka a merced de Konoha, pero aún así no era un método que ellos tomarían…

—No hay problema —dijo Kakashi y asintió sonriendo para sus adentros. _"A pesar de todo, supo encontrar personas leales…"—. _Vamos, Sai, apenas nos cuentes iremos donde Tsunade para ver la estrategia que mejor nos vaya.

—Podemos ir enseguida donde Godaime —prefirió el joven, y es que pensaba ir a hablar en poco con ella sobre todo lo que sabía: Trabajar solo ya no debía ser más su dogma…

Se escuchó una puerta cerrándose:

—¿Irán por… Naruto? —Interrumpió la afectada voz de Sakura, quien había salido justo de la habitación—… Déjenme ir… por favor —Los tres de Taka le miraron a flor de piel la culpa.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Yamato se le acercó.

—Sabes que Godaime no te dejará ir… además… —y miró las vendas ensangrentadas que ella llevaba en una caja metálica—, debes estar con Sasuke… Tsunade no confía en nadie más y Shizune no puede reemplazarte.

—¡Pero es que yo debo…! —apretó los dientes.

—Sakura —le sonrió Kakashi—, lo que sea que le hayas dicho a Naruto… él sabe que sólo fue un arranque.

Los tres de Taka alzaron una ceja ante eso, y es que sentían que sobraban en la conversación. Los guardias de ellos y lo de de la habitación de Sasuke continuaron en su lugar cuando los dos mayores y Sai se fueron.

En la torre central hacia donde ellos iban, la voz de Tsunade ya comenzaba a elevarse malhumorada. Shizune se le acercó al notarlo:

—¡Tsunade-sama, recuerde su estado!

—¡Que no! —ordenó aún así la mujer, repitiéndoselo a los otros presentes sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a su aprendiz—, ¡he dicho que ninguno!

Neji tomó mal gesto:

—Hokage-sama, con todo respeto, ¿cuánto pretende esperar?

—No puedo llegar y enviarlos, he dicho. ¿Acaso no entienden que existe la posibilidad de un segundo ataque? ¡Además ya saben la situación de los civiles, dejen de insistir!

—Pienso que Naruto debería tener prioridad. Yo puedo ir por él sin problemas y dejarle a un grupo de mis mejores ninjas para respaldarle si es eso lo que le preocupa; después de todo, vinimos como apoyo para Konoha—habló Sabaku no Gaara desde más atrás.

—No, nada de eso, seré yo quien vaya a rescatarle —le observó Neji fijamente apenas lo escuchó.

Tsunade creyó le explotaría una vena de su sien:

—¡Yo soy quien decide eso, joder! —cerró los puños y sin quererlo tuvo que comenzar a coger aire con apuro por la boca.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó Shizune, comenzando a abanicarle con unas hojas. Y es que los vestigios del veneno ya extraído no dejaban de atormentar a la rubia apenas se esforzaba—. Usted no debería estar en pie…

—Yo… yo pienso que… —sonó de pronto la voz de quien primero había llegado a esa improvisada reunión—, ¿por qué no hacemos… un, un equipo?...

—Hinata-sama… —susurró Neji.

—Todos estamos preocupados… todos… yo… —y apretó las manos que mantenía entrelazadas—, yo deseo ir por Naruto-kun…

Al oírle Tsunade levantó la mirada con cierto agrado escondido: _"Naruto si que se ha ganado a muchos…"_

—Lo siento por los tres, pero —dijo aún así y miró al Kazekage mientras respiraba mejor—, Naruto es un tema que le concierne a Konoha, no debo ni deseo dejar esa responsabilidad a La arena. Y en cuanto a ustedes —continuó, mirando a los portadores del byakugan—, sería una irresponsabilidad, muchos ninjas están bajo escombros aún vivos y son ustedes quienes pueden salvar esas vidas antes de que se extingan. Peor aún, no sé qué hacen acá desobedeciendo mis órdenes.

—Tsk… eso sí que es imprudente —dijo Neji, yéndosele el respeto—; Naruto podría estar ahora en verdaderos problemas… de Orochimaru se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

—Eso es muy cierto —le apoyó el Kazekage—, si me permite, extender el tiempo de peligro de Naruto tan sólo por su preferencia hacia Uchiha Sasuke, no es justo.

Tanto Shizune como Tsunade abrieron sus ojos un poco.

—¿Preferencia dices? —repitió con cierto disgusto la médico.

—Sí, eso dije, y disculpe si estoy siendo imprudente —continuó el pelirrojo—, pero usted sabe qué nos mueve a nosotros tres para estar insistiéndole cada vez que la sabemos desocupada.

Hinata miró sin comprender esas palabras, pero antes de preguntar tímidamente a qué se refería, la puerta fue tocada.

—Pase —dijo Tsunade mientras secaba con un pañuelo el sudor frío de su frente.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —preguntó Neji con mal talante mientras entraban tres personas.

Tsunade pronunció un tic:

—Han irrumpido de nuevo en mi oficina sin el menor respeto, bah… incluso el kazekage mismo. Pero en fin, como imaginarán Naruto no es el único conflicto que tengo, así que Neji, Hinata, si no les importa… —hubo un largo silencio en que ambos aludidos se quedaron mirándola, pero sin decir más finalmente se retiraron.

En ese instante Kakashi soltó uno de sus clásicos suspiros:

—¿No le parecen adecuados dos Hyuuga y el mismo Kazekage para ir en busca de Naruto, hokage? —Preguntó y después volteó a quienes venían con él—, bueno, ¿y nosotros tres qué tal?

La rubia observó a Yamato y enseguida a Sai, y es que los ojos de éste último parecían hablarle desde antes que abriese la boca:

—Godaime, tengo información sobre Uchiha Sasuke que puede servir…

El kazekage volteó a mirar apenas oyó aquello.

"_Continuará…"_


	30. Chapter 30

32

"Ahora, aquí, sobre esta roca fría… sólo siento vacío…

Cuando te conocí… si, entonces te vi siempre tan firme y admirado… Uchiha Sasuke… que odioso que eras dattebayo, y eres, es decir… eras… Y no puedo evitar llorar, no puedo evitar no caer en eso de nuevo, apretando los puños, agotándome de soltar sollozos…

Recordándote… no puedo. Mi lazo se ha roto, yo lo rompí…

Siempre caminabas con las manos en los bolsillos, esos pantalones blancos que extrañamente sabías mantener del color, jeh… y yo siempre al revés, la ropa sucia y rota de tanto correr, caerme, cansarme… arrancando de todos, de mi mismo… de la soledad...

No había vez que hicieses algo mal y no sabía tus razones, el porqué te empeñabas en ser el mejor, sólo pensé lo eras, que no te costaba, que sólo lo hacías por tu estúpido ego o sentido de superioridad. Pero después…

_"Me prometí… no morir hasta matarle… mi hermano…él. Naruto… no vayas a… morir…"_

…Aquella vez… con esas agujas en tu cuello y tras haberme salvado la vida… me mostraste un poco de tu interior… ¡me protegiste dattebayo!, supe te importaba… supe… que ya no nos odiábamos…

_"Yo… yo también te odiaba…"_

Y cambiamos… te convertiste en mi lazo mas importante… me aceptaste como un igual, te convertiste en mi amigo… en la persona que amaba… sin darme cuenta. Tú forma de mirar, de caminar… tu manera pedante de hablarme, tu sonrisa altanera, tus comentarios intransigentes… Pero a pesar de todo eso siempre me apoyabas… como yo hubiese hecho contigo… no dudabas en protegerme, aún con esa cara de desinterés… compartías conmigo. No sé del todo… cómo fue que comenzamos a recorrer el mismo camino, a volvernos compatibles aunque peleábamos hasta aburrirnos… a entendernos las miradas, a reaccionar como uno solo… aunque a la hora de aceptarlo sólo me salía de los labios el gritarte lo mucho que despreciaba el ser tu compañero de equipo, el cuanto te odiaba… cuando en realidad… te amaba… Y tu… jeh, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco cuando recuerdo cómo me decías que era recíproco, que era un pésimo shinobi y terminabas sacándome aún mas de quicio, ¡porque siempre has sabido hacerlo muy bien dattebayo!, siempre… siempre supiste… cómo hacerme enfadar, reaccionar, gritar… sonreír… cómo hacerme llorar… con tus frías palabras:

_"Si, llevo un buen rato despierto del estúpido sueño que tenía en que mi futuro consistía en vivir junto a compañeros como ustedes… atontados por la idea de la paz"…_

La paz… no querías paz… ahora te entiendo aún menos. Ahora… con éste lazo roto y amarrado a medias en mi corazón… juro que no puedo entenderte, Sasuke. Lo único que sé… es que te maté… yo… con mis propias manos… no sé qué hacías… qué buscabas acabando con esos ancianos siendo supuestamente Itachi tu objetivo, pues nunca me dijiste más… y en éstos momentos lo único que tengo claro, es que sin importar que hubiese sido… ahora podría estar frente a ti preguntándotelo… quizás calmado, tal vez serio… quizás sonriendo, sintiendo tu aroma… el calor de saberte cerca de mi y mirándote como un idiota cada facción, queriendo guardar la entonación de cada palabra tuya en mi memoria… como el estúpido enamorado que soy… como el estúpido enamorado que mató a quien ama… y que ahora recuerda las viejas palabras tuyas…

_"Lo perdí todo una vez… no quiero volver a ver morir… ante mis ojos… a gente que me importa…."_

Aquellas que me aseguraban eras como yo... que me hacían saber si te importaba lo que hacíamos, si algo nos pasaba… aquellas que me prueban aún sin comprender porqué has jugado con una espada de doble filo, que tuviste tus razones… que no es culpa tuya tu pasado… que no es culpa tuya tu odio… ¡luché por sacarte de él!, pero no lo conseguí…

_"¡Te juro que le traeré de vuelta, es una promesa!"_

¡Por qué, por qué si era tu amigo no me dijiste lo que pensabas, por qué me mentiste!, ¡por qué fuiste tan lejos!, ¡Y ahora yo, sin entender nada… soy sólo basura…! ¡Prometí traerte a Konoha, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan y lo único que echo es errar una y otra vez, enamorándome de ti, hiriéndola a ella y fallándole sin arreglo alguno, porque ya no estás, porque te maté con mis propias manos, porque ya nunca podré demostrarle ni a ella ni a ti lo que tanto quería!, ¡ya nunca nada será como antes y es culpa mía!

¡Les he fallado a todos, a ella, seguro he destruido mucho de Konoha, a ti… a mi, Sasuke…!

…Perdón…"

Y entonces Uzumaki Naruto lloró con la misma fuerza que había hecho cada determinado tiempo, encerrado en esas ideas y en que se merecía el odio de todo el mundo. Sentía dentro de su flaqueza a Kyubi, luchando por tomar control de su cuerpo al tener él casi nulo su chackra… y peor era… no tenía la menor idea de cómo estaba Konoha… Sakura… ¿y si la había matado a ella también?... Tan sólo se acusaba a sí mismo… a su amor ahora equívoco y sin nadie donde resguardarse más que en la culpa de…

…decirle a Kyubi… que si…

"_Continuará…"_


	31. Chapter 31

33

En aquella oficina corrió un pesado viento caliente desde los ventanales rotos a causa de la guerra.

—No puede ser verdad… —musitó Tsunade, sentándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par y aquella imagen del frío rostro de Itachi se le vino a la mente. Kakashi también se sentó en el sillón del costado, sólo aparentemente tranquilo.

No pudieron evitar recordar cuando hace tiempo Sasuke ingresó a esa misma oficina, enterándose de que Itachi estaba en Konoha y saliendo en busca de él para volver inconsciente y hundido en el odio. Su hermano le había provocado un shock en su cerebro y, sin embargo, todo lo había hecho con dolor de por medio, para hacer mas fuerte a su hermano menor… no había sido más que una mentira… ¡una actuación!

—No lo puedo creer, ¿de dónde sacaste esa información? No es posible el sello haya desaparecido como dices —le dijo Yamato al de cabello negro.

Sai giró a mirarle:

—Antes de la guerra él mismo me lo dijo —y ahí dejó atónito al resto—. Si no me creen pueden pasarme por todas las pruebas de veracidad que deseen…

Tsunade apretó uno de sus puños: _"Por eso el tercero le protegía tanto, ahora todo parece encajar, pero aún así…" _y pensó en aquel joven de Akatsuki a quien su mente no pintaba más que como un criminal. Se mordió el labio inferior:

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ese fiasco de Danzou tenía que estar detrás de todo para variar! –exclamó con arrebato.

—Eso explica porqué Itachi nunca mató o hirió gravemente a Naruto a pesar de tenerlo a su merced o incluso dentro de un genjutsu —dijo el ninja copia y miró por la ventana—, si todo esto es cierto… Sasuke si que tenía sus razones.

—Aunque no haya usado el mejor método —se escuchó entonces el áspero tono de Gaara, y es que a él no le importaba más que Naruto lo conversado.

—Eso es cierto. Aún sabiendo esto no logro comprender porqué lo calló y actuó solo —dijo Yamato llevándose una mano a la barbilla y entonces miró al de cabello ceniza—, Kakashi-san, él fue su aprendiz…

El aludido dejó un silencio y entristeció la mirada:

—Sasuke es así… no iba a hablar de su pasado, aún ignorante de toda ésta verdad no lo hacía y sabiéndola mucho menos lo haría. No es necesario conocerlo para entender sus porqués… ¿Alguno de ustedes se sentiría orgulloso de semejante cosa? ¿Estaría orgulloso de haber matado al único de su familia que queda en el mundo… para después saber que fue un muy elaborado plan para su propio bien?... Peor aún… que no fue capaz de verlo.

Hubo un silencio triste y largo antes esas palabras.

—Cuando me contó lo que había ocurrido me dijo que quizás volvería a Konoha, pero tenía claro que si fallaba su plan contra los ministros eso no sería posible —musitó Sai.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos aún así, molesto.

—Esas no son más que tonterías. Uchiha Sasuke se perdió en su odio y probablemente ya nunca vuelva si es que algo le ocurre a Naruto. Si de verdad él le importa y sucede, ¿qué creen hará él? Irá por Orochimaru, nunca dejará de buscar la venganza —terminó y sin mas se alejó de la pared—. Godaime, si me permite decirle, y esto como simple consejo de un aliado, usted debería desterrar al Uchiha y recuperar cuanto antes a Naruto —dijo inexpresivo y se acercó a la puerta, saliendo con la molestia en su vibra.

Ante aquellas palabras los demás se quedaron mirando con gravedad, hasta que volvió a decirse algo:

—Bueno, eso corrobora de lleno la teoría que dijo Kakashi-san: que lo que Sasuke intentó fue no mancharse frente a los ojos de Naruto-kun y Konoha —repasó Yamato—, todo el mundo creía en esos ancianos.

—Incluyendo a Naruto… —agregó el de cabello ceniza.

Tsunade se levantó de la silla llena de culpa:

— ¡Pero nosotros sabíamos que no!

— ¿Y alguien se lo dijo a él? —fue severo el jounin. Entonces hubo un nuevo silencio donde cada uno se adjudicó la culpa por no hablarlo con el rubio, y es que claro, lo ideal era siempre mantenerlo lejos de todo aquello por su propia seguridad e impulso—. Lo más importante ahora… es ir por él —agregó finalmente.

—Sasuke-kun me dijo dónde estaba la guarida más cercana precisamente por si algo ocurría. En el estado en que se fue Orochimaru no cabe duda están es esa —dijo el joven ANBU.

Tsunade suspiró, ordenar sus ideas y su cuerpo alterado por los rastros del veneno:

—Eso ha sido crucial que lo dijeses antes, Sai: Está decidido, ustedes irán por Naruto. Tenemos el apoyo de la Suna para resguardarnos de un posible segundo ataque y a Sai aún como supuesto aliado de Orochimaru como carta de entrada a su guarida—miró a los tres presentes con un rostro asertivo—. Acérquense, veremos enseguida la estrategia.

"_Continuará…."_


	32. Chapter 32

34

"_Un lejano sonido de agua… una cascada: el Valle del fin… el silbar del viento en sus oídos:_

— _¡¿Quién eres tú en realidad?_

—… _¡Soy tu amigo! "_

Aquellos párpados se apretaron con fuerza caída la noche de aquel día. Su respiración se aceleró, incluso sudó… había vuelto su conciencia hace poco y en el sueño pesado que tenia aquel recuerdo tocó su mente…

"… _Pero el único lazo que de verdad me importa, eres tú… aunque no me veas en mucho, siempre volveré a ti"…_

Y Uchiha Sasuke volvió, entre abriendo sus ojos pesadamente y fijando el enfoque por entre la oscuridad… ese negro tal cual sus ojos. _"Naruto…"_ fue lo primero que pensó despierto, hasta que se supo traído de nuevo a la realidad recordándolo todo. ¿Cómo era que estaba vivo?

"_¡ Al final es verdad que no vales la pena!, ¡no eres aquel amigo que tenía!... ¡eres un asesino y no te lo perdonaré!... "_

Apenas ejerció una mínima fuerza en su cuerpo el dolor punzó como agujas en sus lesiones, revolviéndose en la cama para luego soportarlo con los puños apretados: _"Estas heridas… Naruto…"_, recordó con pesar mientras se sentaba en la cama con esfuerzo. ¿Cuánto había dormido?, ¿horas, días, meses?... Vino entonces la imagen del cadáver de Danzou a sus pies…

"_Siento vacío…"_

Uchiha Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida… aquel peso sobre sus hombros y el cual se merecía estaba patente, trayéndole una serie de recuerdos entremezclados que simplemente lo tenían ido.

—Itachi… —susurraron sus labios y sin más levantó su brazo, ya tolerando el dolor de mejor manera para tirar desde ahí la cortina. Enseguida entró el haz de luz del satélite allá arriba…

"_Naruto, ¿por qué me dijiste que era como la luna?"…_

Y recordó la respuesta como a duermevelas. Se quitó la sonda, retiró las sábanas y salió de la cama, no obstante, apenas cargó el peso sobre sus piernas éstas no le contestaron, tirándolo al suelo de rodillas y dejándolo con el rostro contraído de dolor_. "Mi cuerpo…",_ pensó, aún así siempre aletargado. Entonces se puso de pie de nuevo, aguantándose para abrir la ventana y sin más saltar. Si, se lanzó como quien está firme como un roble, sólo que al llegar al suelo se dio fuerte en las rodillas y antebrazos otra vez. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo el dolor, sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que sentía: vacio.

Caminó, y caminó, esquivando con pocos ánimos a los humanos que percibía lejanamente:

"_¡Soy tu amigo, y por eso no te entregaré a Orochimaru! ¡Voy a pararte los pies… aunque tenga que rompértelos! "…_

Se apretó una de las heridas de su brazo sintiendo cómo ardían todas: de forma anormal, manchando su vendaje, incluso la ropa de hospital que llevaba. Pero no se detuvo, con los ojos entrecerrados continúo hasta que estuvo frente a aquel abanico…

"_Yo soy el único hermano que tienes y viceversa, tú tienes que superar el muro que soy yo, y yo tengo que permanecer a tu lado mientras lo haces… aunque me odies…"…_

Rememoró la expresión con que se lo dijo… aquel rostro se posó en su mirada mientras avanzó, llegando finalmente al que alguna vez fue su hogar: Esta vez no vio sangre en cada pasaje, ni le atormentó la luna roja… tampoco vio el cadáver de sus padres. Cuando hubo revisado toda la casa sin si quiera preguntarse por qué lo hacía, llegó al cuarto de Itachi. Lo miró como quien espera encontrar algo… o alguien. Su cuerpo no daba más y sin saber que en realidad había ido a buscar al fantasma de su hermano se dejó caer en la cama de él… aunque no había más que el frío suelo de esas cuatro paredes.

Sus ojos se cerraron quedamente, reparando en la luna por la ventana de forma difusa:

"Perdóname Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez…"

Sakura sintió su pecho contraerse de una dolorosa angustia:

— ¡¿Qué? –exclamó cuando estaba junto a Ino y otra enfermera en el hospital de Konoha.

—Si, Uchiha Sasuke escapó por la ventana, al de la ronda externa le tocaba patrullar el otro lado del hospital según informó—explicó el ANBU.

— ¡Pero que acaso no están para resguardarlo! —Gritó la de ojos celestes con enfado—, ¡montón de inútiles! —lo cierto es que no era culpa de nadie, no habían suficientes ninjas como para vigilarle también por fuera, además ¿quién pensaría despertaría en dos días?

Kakashi llegó por el pasillo ante la emergencia, pero apenas oyó lo ocurrido sólo guardó silencio, retirándose para buscarlo por el perímetro como otros más aunque él sabía bien a dónde dirigirse. _"En qué diablos estás pensando al irte así como estás, Sasuke…" _pensó. Había bastante movimiento aún a esas horas en Konoha, puesto que las búsquedas de sobrevivientes continuaban incesantes. Quién sabe cómo había logrado pasar tan desapercibido…

Cuando ya todos se fueron la de ojos verdes se colocó la bandana.

—Iré también. Ino, por favor no le digas a nadie, Shikamaru está con Shizune y no tiene porqué necesitarme.

La rubia le miró queriendo de verdad acompañarle, pero ante de decírselo vio a Sai pasar por su lado:

—Sakura —llamó a su amiga el joven—. No vayas.

—Debo ir… —le contradijo la aludida—, por favor, deja de contener cada acción mía, ya sé te lo han pedido —terminó con una voz firme y caminó por el pasillo.

Lo cierto es que ésta vez no había sido así:

—Yo dije que Sasuke-kun era un cobarde —musitó el ANBU y ella se detuvo automáticamente. Ino miró sorprendida—… un cobarde que sólo te hacía sufrir a ti y a Naruto-kun… pero ahora sé que él no es eso —entonces Sakura giró mirándole igual de sorprendida—. Retiro esas palabras y te pido te quedes aquí, que por favor me dejes actuar primero. Y… también que me escuches unos momentos más, porque en pocas horas iremos por Naruto y quiero ser yo quien te cuente lo que Sasuke-kun me dijo.

— ¿De… de qué hablas, Sai? —musitó la aludida con rostro asustado.

—Sé no entiendes nada y creo poder sentir, al menos un poco, la impotencia y sufrir que tienes. Te diré las razones de todo lo que ha pasado…

Ino quería saber de verdad, pero sin más cogió la capa de los hombros de su rival sabiéndose sobrante.

—No te preocupes —le dijo a ésta sinceramente—, yo iré por ti, los dejaré solos para que conversen. Espero que lo que sea… ayude a Sasuke-kun…

La de ojos verdes le miró sin quitar su expresión.

—Gracias… Ino… —y entonces la rubia se retiró.

En la zona perteneciente al clan Uchiha, un agudo tímpano percibió el sonido de algo rodando: Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, viendo frente a él una lata de frutas que se volteó para quedarse sobre el suelo en un tambaleo. Ese aroma en su memoria… por una cosa de esencia corporal supo de quién se trataba:

— ¿Tienes hambre? —y no se equivocó: era Kakashi. Este último por instantes había quedado pasmado al ver al de cabello azulenco así… tirado, 'como quien fue a buscar algo y se halló perdido por no encontrarlo'. Peor le resultó al recordar a quién pertenecía ese cuarto según lo que tenía entendido. Suspiró riéndose relajadamente después—: Aunque no creo puedas abrirla…

Sasuke miró aquella lata con una obvia equivalencia al rubio: _"Usuratonkachi…",_ volvió a pensar. Después de un silencio se giró para sentarse en el suelo, no obstante, continuó sin decir nada. Ante eso Kakashi se encontró de verdad afligido interiormente: Aún que no lo demostraba, su noble corazón esperaba que si Sasuke de verdad regresaba a Konoha el encuentro fuese distinto.

—Me contaron al respecto —dijo finalmente, y es que los sentimentalismos nunca fueron buen método con el joven después de todo. Este último hizo un pequeño gesto corporal—. Sí, eso mismo… la verdad de Itachi y lo que pasó.

Sasuke sólo echó la cabeza a un lado lentamente.

—Sai… —susurraron sus labios.

—La verdad, se lo debes; tu condición de nukenin está siendo cuestionada gracias a él.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, eso obviaba que Kakashi no era el único que lo sabía, sin embargo, no tenía energías mentales como para desatar el más mínimo enfado en sus reacciones. El ninja copia suspiró, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos donde las había tenido todo el tiempo.

—Debes regresar al hospital, tus heridas han vuelto a abrirse —se acercó para ayudarle, pero cuando estuvo enculillado el Uchiha le hizo una seña para que no lo tocase. Kakashi se colocó serio—: ¿Cómo se supone debiese tratarte así como estás? No puedo saber lo que piensas ni ayudarte si no dices lo que pretendes hacer de ahora en adelante.

—No necesito ayuda —dijo Sasuke de forma cansada.

El otro estrechó la mirada:

—Entonces dime —y sacó un kunai colocándoselo en el cuello—, ¿seguirás siendo un fugitivo por lo cual debo cumplir mi deber como shinobi?, ¿o debo evitar alguien más lo haga y apoyarte?

"—_Ni creas te lo permitiremos._

—_Maldito utilizador… "_

Sasuke no supo porqué pero recordó entonces a Juugo y Suigetsu diciendo eso cuando Kabuto se acercó para reducirle… Ellos le habían protegido, ninguno de Taka si quiera dudó en hacerlo. _"Apoyo…"._

Ante el silencio Kakashi entristeció levemente su mirada y tono:

—Sasuke… como te conté una vez, también tuve un mal pasado. No puedo saber lo que estás sintiendo pero sí que puedo imaginarlo. Ya hiciste lo que querías… ¿es que acaso te sientes lleno?

Entonces el de ojos negros apartó el arma de su cuello bruscamente con una mano.

—Sabes que no… —susurró apenas mientras el kunai sonó contra el suelo más allá—, siempre supiste sería así. Ahora déjame en paz.

Hubo un quedo silencio en que el mayor, aunque con pesar, decidió tomar el método que menos quería llevar a cabo:

—Igual que cuando eras más joven, no lo haré —le contradijo y sin más le agarró un brazo por la herida. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, quejándose entre dientes y atinando a soltarse enseguida, sin embargo, Kakashi le agarró el otro reduciéndolo contra el suelo—, tendrás que oírme todo lo que quiera igual que esa vez en que te amarré.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos constreñidos del dolor cuando el jounin le tomó la cara con una mano obligándole a observarlo.

—Me iré de aquí —le dijo, atacándole una estúpida nostalgia al ver a quien le enseñó el chidori directamente—, ¿a qué diablos… quieres me quede?

Kakashi le soltó la barbilla volviendo a perderse esos ojos negros bajo el flequillo:

—Pensé cambiarías comprobando lo que te dije sobre la venganza… —bajó la seriedad de su tono a uno más bien desilusionado—, pero sigues encerrándote en ideas equivocas. Naruto tiene razón en que tienes un carácter peor que el de antes… pero aun así y con la noticia de tus razones, de verdad todos creímos habías crecido en ese aspecto.

El atrapado jadeó:

—Naruto… —salió de sus labios en un dejo de aguante—, él…

Y aunque no había hablado con el Uchiha la más mínima palabra hacía tres años y más, apenas oyó ese nombre Kakashi supo que Sasuke no había cambiado; acababa de comprobarlo al ver la preocupación en su tono.

Se calmó y es más, se alegró internamente:

—El… está en manos de Orochimaru aún —le contestó lo que sabía iba a preguntarle—. No hay suficientes ninjas, pero junto a Sai y Yamato hemos hecho un equipo improvisado para ir a rescatarle.

—Yo… —susurró costosamente el de cabello negro azulado, teniendo en uno de sus muslos una rodilla de Kakashi con todo su peso y en la herida del otro un pie. Intentó soltarse nuevamente, pero aunque hubiese tenido chackra suficiente no hubiera alejado violentamente al jounin: sabía no le haría más daño del que le propinaba, y es que el dolor lo había despertado… hilando de sobra que Kakashi eso es lo que buscaba—… tsk, yo… — intentó continuar, pero sólo soltó un bajo y áspero quejido que le hizo saber al mayor que estaba cerca de bloquearle los nervios con la tortura.

"_Yo…_ l_o perdí todo una vez… no quiero volver a ver morir… ante mis ojos… a gente que me importa…."_

Entonces Kakashi dejó de ejercer fuerza, acabando con la presión en las heridas al ver que había conseguido por fin hacerlo reaccionar.

—Quizás se me pasó la mano…

Así fue que entre el lapso en que todo comenzó a oscurecérsele, Sasuke sintió que el jounin lo tomó de la cintura subiéndolo a su hombro, siendo alejado de lo último que enfocó antes de cerrar los ojos: aquella lata en el suelo alumbrada por la luz de la luna…

"_Si, aquella vez eso dije… y por esas palabras, Naruto… no dejaré te hagan el menor daño mientras existes, yo_

… _tengo que permanecer a tu lado mientras lo haces, aunque me odies…"._

"_Continuará"…_


	33. Chapter 33

35

Orochimaru miraba la vieja tarjeta de la información shinobi de Sasuke.

— ¿Dejará de pretenderlo alguna vez, Orochimaru-sama? —le pregunto Kabuto, y aunque su rostro estuvo calmo, lo hizo con una fuerte tirria interior. Le enfermaba la atención que le prestaba a la imagen de ese pedazo de cartón.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —le observó el otro—, dentro del fracaso todo va bien encaminado.

El de lentes suspiró pasando a otro tema por mejor:

—Naruto-kun no está comiendo, y eso que le he llevado esa basura que tanto le gusta.

— ¿Te diste el trabajo de prepararle ramen?

—Quizás debería ir a ver por qué lo hice…

Orochimaru guardó silencio unos momentos y retiró las frazadas.

—Sólo decía —reaccionó acercándosele el ninja médico—, no debe levantarse.

—Está bien —jadeó casi instantáneamente el de cabello negro—, es cierto estoy débil, pero puedo ponerme de pie.

Kabuto le ofreció un hombro, sin embargo, el sannin tosió reiteradas veces antes de poder hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba fallando casi de modo general; las células de aquel viejo cuerpo ya le eran prácticamente inútiles y el esfuerzo de la lucha con su ex compañera le había provocado un descompensar bastante prolongado.

—Orochimaru-sama —dijo preocupado el más joven—… por favor… cuídese… —terminó en un susurró casi inaudible.

El aludido le oyó sonriendo sin malicia:

— ¿Tanto te preocupo? —le preguntó, acomodándose con ayuda de ese hombro hasta verle más de cerca a los ojos—… debes ser el único.

Hubo un largo silencio en que Orochimaru levantó una de sus manos:

—…Claro que me preocupa —miró a un lado el de ojos negros cuando el mayor le pasó el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla. Una leve caricia…

—A veces, cuando siento que la muerte me roza —dijo el sannin sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—, percibo que tengo recuerdos en mi cabeza más tiempo del que tengo ambiciones —el más joven aguantaba la respiración ante el tacto y el oro de esos ojos—. Quizás el último que me vea vivo seas tú, Kabuto, nunca olvides lo que debes hacer con mi cuerpo si sucede.

El aludido tragó saliva de forma subrepticia, tomando levemente entre sus dedos la mano que se mantenía en su mejilla.

—Usted no morirá, Orochimaru-sama. Deje de hablar como si no fuese usted.

El nombrado hizo un sonido suave con su voz:

—Mis recuerdos son bastante negros, muchos de mis actos hechos y los que estoy construyendo también… difícilmente alguien comprendería mis razones —y mientras decía esto, Kabuto lo sostuvo por la cintura al sentirle flaquear un poco—, pero tú, con tus propias ambiciones o tan sólo con voluntad, has tenido mucha paciencia y a veces pareciera comprendes mis porqués.

Lo cierto es que el joven médico no lograba entender sus razones certeramente. Aún con todo el tiempo que llevaba al lado de Orochimaru éste siempre seguía siéndole un misterio, un pérfido ser recóndito que, sin embargo, le mostraba nostalgia, afecto e incluso dolor como ahora… sólo a veces. Pero todo aquello, cada detalle de ese hombre que perseguía la inmortalidad, le mantenía ceñido a él tan sólo con esas características… hipnotizado, siempre…

Kabuto bajó la mirada hasta esa mano que le rozaba:

—Pase lo que pase, yo estaré para usted, Orochimaru-sama.

—Eso espero —le dijo el sannin con una voz suave mientras se soltaba de él ya más repuesto—, eres el mejor subordinado que he tenido, espero no me falles —Kabuto le vio avanzar a la puerta lentamente—, menos ahora… cuando lo que más deseo está por venir a mí.

"_Sasuke-kun…",_ supo el de lentes mirando aquella espalda y largo cabello alejarse. Si, esa era la parte más punzante de su realidad: él no era una ambición para su maestro, no era una obsesión ni lo más importante… era tan sólo su fiel subordinado. Y aún así, Yakushi Kabuto caminó tras los pasos del sannin como siempre, siguiéndole a cualquier lado a pesar de esa verdad… sólo para estar cerca de él… porque ciertamente, las razones iniciales por las cuales le servía hace mucho que estaban quedando cada vez mas relegadas.

Poco después Orochimaru entró al recibidor de la guarida donde estaba la jaula. Observó el cuerpo que en su interior y entonces empujó la bandeja de comida fría con un pie, sonando la loza del plato contra el vaso de agua. Naruto hizo un sobresalto apenas captable… pero nada más.

—Vaya —dijo el sannin y miró a Kabuto—, de verdad que tenía que verlo para creerte.

El de lentes suspiró:

—Pero no enferma, segur…

—Seguro por el Kyubi —le completó el mayor, demostrándole que lo sabía de sobra mientras rodeó la jaula para ver el rostro del rubio—. ¿Qué pasó Naruto-kun? ¿No pretenden acaso volver a ser quien eras? —aquellos ojos azules le miraron sin interés, con amargura en su reflejo y como si él no fuese una amenaza—. La verdad estoy sorprendido.

Mientras Orochimaru se agachaba frente a los barrotes, el de lentes también se acercó:

—Pienso puede durar meses con poco, será fácil si se mantiene así.

—Sin duda —ratificó el de cabello negro a medio sonreír—, pero incluso hasta a mi me conmueve un poco su tristeza —Naruto ciertamente no tenía nada que decirles. En ese momento se vio a sí mismo como un sujeto experimental, como un objeto de exhibición que a pesar de ello, se preguntó lentamente en su interior si acaso habrían hecho sentir también a Sasuke alguna vez así. Todo en su cabeza se relacionaba con él…—. Te preguntarás porqué te tengo aquí, Naruto-kun —continuó el sannin—. Es por lo que llevas dentro: Kyubi —ante eso el aludido si quiera se movió un milímetro, y es que no eran novedosas tales palabras para él—. Kyubi me será de gran utilidad, por eso quizás sea bueno te deje claro que pasarás mucho encerrado, quizás años. Es mejor te mentalices en eso y sepas mantenerte vivo, a menos que quieras te conserve siempre sin chack… —de pronto se interrumpió.

Naruto vio que ambos se quedaron atentos a algo.

—Orochimaru-sama —dijo el de cabello ceniza.

—Lo sé, hay alguien afuera. Comprueba.

—Entendido —asintió el ordenado y sacó un Kunai.

En el exterior la noche estaba calma y tórrida. Kabuto cruzó los pasillos y salió a ella escabulléndose apenas con presencia.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —dijo sin preámbulo pero nadie le contestó enseguida. Unos segundos más y escuchó el mover de unos arbustos:

—Buenas noches, Kabuto-san —dijo la voz y el aludido miró sorprendido esa característica sonrisa de nada más y nada menos que de Sai.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El ANBU alzó un sobre:

—Vengo a dejar éste documento de parte de Danzou-sama.

—Hn, ¿qué dices? —alzó una ceja el joven médico mientras el otro se le acercaba.

—No está muerto si lo cree —le dijo Sai—, pocos quedaron vivos y mi maestro está realmente débil, pero Raíz no es una organización de las que mueran tan fácilmente.

El de cabello ceniza le miró unos segundos, analizándole y a la vez procesando como una máquina los recuerdos del actuar del ANBU durante la guerra.

— ¿Dices entonces que está vivo? —sonrió con altivez y tomó el envío—, supongo éste sobre solicita ayuda médica entre otras cosas ¿no?

—No lo sé, pero algunas heridas de mi superior son sumamente graves y es muy probable así sea. También tengo un mensaje que debo darle personalmente a Orochimaru-sama, si es que es posible verle ahora mismo.

Kabuto le miró otros segundos más y finalmente le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese. Ambos ingresaron entonces por una pequeña puerta entre dos árboles apenas visible a causa de la enmarañada vegetación.

Ya dentro Sai miró el interior de la guarida sin quitar su sonrisa:

—No se parece en nada a la de la última vez.

—Digamos que ésta es una que hace mucho no usábamos —le miró de reojo el médico.

Naruto, aún lejos y tirado contra el suelo sintió entonces algo de vida, y es que al oír la voz de Kabuto hablando con alguien más soñó, anhelo que se tratase de Sasuke.

—Vaya, pero si es Naruto-kun —oyó, sin embargo, el suave tono de Sai. Su pecho se comprimió triste, pero aún así se bloqueó la caída a su encierro mental ante la inminente pregunta: ¿Qué hacía Sai ahí?... él no era un traicionero… no podía haber ido en vano… ¡Claro que no! De pronto pareció despertar, recordando que en Konoha estaban todos los que con su desconsuelo borró.

—Está algo deprimido, como puedes ver —dijo con simpleza Kabuto.

—Así veo, supongo Orochimaru-sama va pensando muy bien qué hacer con él. En Konoha llega a ser graciosa la insistencia con que están buscándole.

Y ante esas palabras Naruto abrió del todo sus ojos azules, moviendo por fin su mejilla de sobre la roca después de esos días sólo para observar a su compañero pasando: Esperaba ver que no había traición en la mirada del ANBU.

—Lo cierto es que nunca nos encontrarán…, a menos que tú hables, Sai-kun —dijo el de lentes con cierta amenaza cuando ya estaban alejándose del rubio, pero justo antes de perderse Sai lo observó por segundos a los ojos.

—Tú… —musitó el aprisionado, y es que había obtenido su respuesta: venían por él.

"_¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y seré el próximo hokage, de eso no hay duda!"_

Recordó sus palabras y miró a un lado: Tenía más personas a las cuales proteger. Si le habían ido a buscar era porque no le odiaban… o al menos no todos. Aún tenía una oportunidad: la de resistir una vez más, la de no volver a cometer el mismo error… y aunque un lado suyo nunca reviviese al haber matado él mismo a Sasuke, podría al menos compensarlo con cada acción que hiciese, con cada recuerdo… con cada obra que hiciera por lo demás… aunque ya no sonriese como antes… llevando como según él se merecía, el peso de la culpa.

Apretó los puños después de un par de minutos pensando en aquello:

—Sasuke… yo lo compensaré… —y lo dijo entre gruñidos de fuerza al estar levantándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— yo… —y entonces lo calló un inmenso estruendo desde los pasillos interiores. Una arrasar de viento con tierra le dijo que en alguna parte se había abierto la guarida hacia el exterior—. Qué demonios… —musitó hasta que vio una sombra detenerse a rastras y apenas con equilibrio frente a la jaula.

—Naruto-kun, estarás bien —era su compañero, quien le dijo esas palabras con una inmensa herida en sus costillas derechas.

— ¡Sai! —exclamó preocupado e incapaz de levantarse del todo.

Entonces llegó Kabuto y Orochimaru, éste último vestido como usualmente y no con la bata de hace poco.

—Era demasiado obvio que se trataba de un engaño —dijo el primero con una mano en la cintura y dejando de usar su chackra a modo de cuchilla en la otra: Acababa de herir al ANBU con ello.

—El cadáver de Danzou lo traje hasta acá —sonrío de medio lado el sannin—, mientras todos nos seguían a nosotros, un cuerpo manejado por Kabuto se lo llevó de Raíz. Pocos lo sabían pero Danzou poseía incontables ojos con el sharingan despierto en su brazo y ojo derecho.

—Apuesto a que eso no lo sabías en lo más mínimo, Sai-kun —agregó Kabuto acercándosele—, lo cierto es que cuando llegué, el Amaterasu le había consumido todo ese lado, y el ojo derecho estaba destruido probablemente por un sello que él se puso a sí mismo.

—Ah… —suspiró alargando la sílaba Orochimaru—, que desperdició, aquel tengo entendido era el más prodigioso de los que poseía, pero bueno, 'lo hecho, hecho está'.

Naruto reaccionó ante esa frase, levantándose en sus cuatro extremidades.

—No —dijo con la fuerza que ejercía en la voz y aún metido en sus pensares—. No todo lo que está hecho, no tiene más remedio… —Sai le observó mientras se evitaba la hemorragia con una mano, viendo aquellos ojos rebalsarse de lágrimas—. ¡Siempre se puede compensar, buscar, rogar el perdón si hace falta! ¡Yo seguiré adelante por él y los que me creen en mí! —y apretó los párpados: _"Aunque no me lo dijeses amablemente… sé qué tú me hubieras dicho que me levantase, Sasuke"._

"_¿Seguirá adelante por él?"._ Al oírle decir aquella frase Sai comprendió porqué el rubio estaba tirado así en el suelo, estrechando la mirada contra los dos enemigos: _"Le mintieron…". _Entonces unos inmensos maderos aparecieron desde los pasillos interiores, alcanzando apenas Orochimaru a esquivarlos. Kabuto retrocedió también, lanzando contra el suelo tres bombas de humo adormilantes:

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! —exclamó el médico y ambos se movieron por entre la nube formada.

Sai reaccionó de seguidilla, usando unas serpientes de tinta para forzar los barrotes hasta abrir un hueco:

— ¡Naruto-kun, debes levantarte! —lo llamó, pero el aludido, que iba intentándolo hace rato se hallo demasiado cansado, comenzando a aspirar ante la necesidad el aire contaminado. Al verlo en esas Sai ingresó a la jaula, cogiéndole por la cintura para sacarlo.

—No tan rápido —se encontró aún así con Kabuto a sus espaldas: Nadie podía negar que aquel ninja era vertiginoso. El de cabello negro sacó sus ninja-to enseguida, pero Kabuto se la arrebató de la mano con un kunai apenas lo hubo hecho dándole una patada que le hizo soltar al rubio.

— ¡Kakashi-san! —se oyó la voz de Yamato—, ¡aquí están!

Enseguida apreció el aludido, con sendo Raikiri en su puño directo hacia Orochimaru. Este se hizo a un lado, evitando el contacto y la pelea misma, puesto que no estaba en condiciones de algo más y simplemente corrió hacia la salida.

— ¡Yamato! —devolvió el grito el ninja copia y el ANBU alargó dos maderos que le cerraron la pasada, sin embargo, el sannin regurgitó su espada en el trayecto, cortándolos para abrirse paso por entre ellos y la voluta.

Al mismo tiempo y contra los barrotes contra los cuales se había dado, Sai vio que Kabuto se acercaba al rubio. _"Que desafortunado…"._ Se supo ante lo agitado que le hacía estar su herida; estaba conteniendo la respiración apenas pero aún así reaccionó: _"Debo al menos decírselo a Naruto-kun…"_, pensó adormilado, sacando un pergamino, escribiendo a rastras y enseguida levantando dos dedos frente a su rostro:

—Ninpō, chōjū giga —susurró y entonces algo pequeño salió corriendo por entre la confusión desde aquel pedazo de papel.

—Tsk… maldición… —susurró costosamente también Naruto, comenzando a caer de lleno en el sueño: ¡No podía estar siendo tan inútil!, y peor se sintió cuando se supo cogido del suelo por Kabuto sin poder darle más que unos débiles golpes con sus puños en la espalda. _"Qué… ¿qué es eso?…",_ fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse, y es que supo algo se le coló por la ropa.

Kabuto apuró sus pasos enseguida, saliendo de la jaula y esquivando los encierros de madera que de todos lados surgieron sabiéndose además perseguido por Kakashi.

— ¡Comprueba a Sai! —le ordenó éste último a su compañero de equipo antes de perderse también de vista tras los enemigos.

Yamato asintió, acercándose al herido que estaba ya casi dormido y cada vez más pálido de lo que ya anormalmente era. Lo examino apenas segundos y prendió el comunicador:

—Kakashi-san, Sai no se encuentra bien. Debemos retirarnos.

—Entendido —le contestó la voz del otro—, ya les perdí en cualquier caso, pero han ido en dirección norte y he puesto uno de mis perros ninja a seguirles.

—Le mintieron… —fue lo único que susurró el menor con sus ojos negros entrecerrados—, espero sepa… usar lo que le di…

Yamato observó el pergamino que descansaba sobre el regazo del chico y la tinta desparramada.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Sai…

"_Continuará"…_


	34. Chapter 34

36

Una guarida subterránea como todas las demás, sólo que notablemente más pequeña y con una crucial diferencia: luminosa. Cuando el sannin ingresó junto a su sirviente ya estaba de día, y el sol se colaba por las claraboyas medio enterradas hacia la superficie que llenaban el techo de aquel rincón, aún así, cercano a Konoha. No habían podido ir más lejos, así que Kabuto se guardó el disgusto de estar ahí haciéndolo pésimo:

— ¿De mal humor? –le preguntó Orochimaru mientras el nombrado hacía aparecer desde un pergamino una nueva jaula para el rubio.

—En lo más mínimo –contestó, sin embargo, casi tirando a Naruto dentro—. Es sólo que aquí hay demasiada luz.

—No te preocupes, pronto nos iremos.

—En media hora le tendré listo el cuarto –cambió el tema como casi nunca Kabuto e hizo el ademán de retirarse. Odiaba esa guarida porque era más bien de Sasuke. Orochimaru la había hecho especialmente para él: dónde y cómo el crío la había pedido. Recordó cuando el joven dijo que estaba harto de las guaridas oscuras, que se sentía como una serpiente encerrada y exigió algo a su gusto. _"Patético…"_ pensó con desagrado mientras siguió avanzando.

—Espera –le hizo detenerse el sannin—. No arregles el cuarto, primero deseo entregarte algo mío.

El aludido quedó totalmente suspenso:

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Te daré algo que quiero guardes y te enseñaré a usarlo por si algo pasa. Ven conmigo.

—Nada pasará –dijo enseguida el de lentes al intuir el porqué de esas palabras.

—Sabes que la verdad no es esa –dijo el de ojos dorados con calma—. Si él viene aquí, puede que ya no sea rival para él.

—Pero me tiene a mí –insistió el más joven.

—Sólo sígueme.

El de lentes quedó en silencio y avanzó tras el superior algo turbado. Kabuto mejor que nadie sabía el estado de Orochimaru, y si, se encontraba mal, pero en otras ocasiones había llegado a puntos muy similares al de ahora y nunca le había escuchado comentarios como los que de hace un tiempo decía. Le daba la impresión de que estaba aceptando el que quizás no podría hacer un nuevo traspaso… o más bien casi dándolo por hecho.

Tras que se retirasen del recibidor y ya pasado algo de tiempo, uno de los gruesos haz de luz que entraban desde el techo llegó hasta los ojos de Naruto, quien despertó por el estímulo.

—Estoy en… —susurró, pero al ver que habían nuevos barrotes frente a él recordó todo lo ocurrido. _"¿Estará bien Sai? Ojala que si"_. E iba a seguir pensando cuando imprevistamente palideció al extremó y su rostro se asustó—. Qué… qué es eso… —musitó tragando saliva, y es que algo se movía dentro de su ropa. Lleno de mala impresión, imaginándose un monstruo enano, un animal venenoso o cualquier cosa por el estilo, se apartó con la mano temblorosa su prenda, escapando algo a toda velocidad de ahí dentro— ¡Estoy sin chackra, es una pelea desigual dattebayo! –exclamó, quedándose callado en seco cuando frente a él sólo vio una rata negra.

Si, una simple rata de tinta parecía mirarle como diciéndole "¡cobarde!". Naruto colocó un semblante avergonzado mientras resopló con alivio.

—Vaya… creo que tú fuiste lo que sentí antes de dormirme –le habló, viéndose de espaldas como un loco cualquiera que conversa solo. En fin, olvidando eso determinó que sin duda era una creación de Sai, sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con ella—. Bien… ¿Sai habrá pensado que me sentía muy solo y te dejó para acompañarme? –le preguntó al bicho que sólo le miraba cuando de pronto comenzó a correr de un lado a otro—. ¡Hey, no, no te vayas, no te vayas! –exclamó, intentando impulsarse lo que más pudo para pisarle la cola a la rata con la mano—. Espera… aún no termino de conversar contigo… _"No creo que Sai me dejase algo que igual iba a intentar escapar de mi…"._

Veinte minutos después el rubio estaba de medio lado en el suelo, como tomando el sol que entraba por los tragaluz y con el codo sobre la cola de la rata sin dejarle ir. _"A ver… Sai siempre usa de éstas, pero sólo buscan rastros"_, pensó, _"quizás quiere mostrarme a dónde ir… pero si la suelto y no es eso, la perderé"_, continuó, acordando que era bien improbable al estar encerrado en esa jaula bastante más pequeña que la anterior. Pero entonces súbitamente llegó la iluminación: recordó cuando una vez Sai se adelantó y les avisó cuándo debían avanzar también ellos con una rata.

— ¡Si, Kakashi-san entonces dijo…! ¿Koi? –no estaba muy seguro…— ¡Kai, era kai!

Y entonces consiguió recordarlo, acomodándose boca abajo para juntar ambas manos y mirar directamente a la rata.

— ¡Kai! –exclamó en un susurro y entonces la tinta se desparramó por el suelo, formando letras deformes y alargadas. El rostro se le iluminó—. ¡Lo he conseguido! A ver… aquí dice… –y leyó tan rápido que al terminar si quiera procesaba la primera frase. Hubo un silencio largo, quizás de un par de minutos en que el cuerpo del portador de Kyubi tembló ligeramente de la conmoción. _"Esto… Sai…"_, pensó, y es que habiendo entendido su rostro pareció congelarse, su respiración se apuró y una risa sin sentido le salió lenta y cada vez más alta–. Sasuke… —susurró entre medio de ella, hasta que paradójicamente sus cejas se fruncieron comenzando a llorar a la vez—. Sasuke… está vivo… ¡lo está!—dijo con la voz entrecortada y se levantó un poco para apoyar su frente contra la tinta en el suelo, riendo y llorando sin parar como un perturbado, cada vez mas alto y con una euforia nerviosa. _"Gracias, Sai…, gracias dattebayo"_…

Al oírle desde donde trabajaba Kabuto se asomó para vigilarlo, viéndolo como una oruga en el suelo y en ese estado incomprensible.

—Orochimaru-sama –levantó la voz para que le oyese con el eco del corto pasillo—, creo que Naruto-kun está enloqueciendo en serio… ¿debiese… preocuparme?

Y mientras Kabuto pensaba analizar con un poco de psicología al portador del Kyubi, en Konoha los ambientes ya se estaban disipando un poco: Apenas regresó, Yamato continuó trabajando en la reconstrucción de Konoha y muchas áreas se iban limpiando de a poco, estando por lo demás el apoyo de la Suna. Kakashi seguía rastreando a Naruto con sus perros ninjas incesantemente mientras que Sai estaba en uno de los cuartos del hospital mirando por la ventana. En eso fue precisamente que escuchó la voz de Karin cerca de su cuarto, levantándose para asomarse por el pasillo.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! –la vio reclamando de nuevo a las afueras del cuarto de Sasuke, pero esta vez no habían tantos guardias y les resultó imposible aguantarle:

—De acuerdo, pero con supervisión –musitó molesto uno de los empujados mientras la dejaba pasar.

Al ingresar Karin vio a la misma joven de ojos verdes de todos esos días, quedándose quieta unos segundos para luego recobrar la compostura, acomodándose los lentes y carraspeando como si nunca hubiese violentado a nadie.

—Demonios, que he esperado mucho para esto –dijo al final, y es que Sasuke estaba que despertaba por fin.

El joven estaba como en esas en que no se quiere despertar, hasta que entreabrió apenas sus negros ojos.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró Sakura, como temiendo el qué le diría si llamaba su atención al tiempo que contenía las ganas de llorar. El aludido estuvo un rato mas quieto, hasta que se sentó en la cama mirándose las vendas cambiadas y quejándose para sus adentros.

—Sasuke –le llamó la pelirroja con un tono autoritario, mezcla de preocupación y enfado. El la miró sabiendo a qué iba con ese tono—. ¡Como se te ocurre! –exclamó ella de la nada muy alto después.

Sakura la miró sorprendida a la vez que contenía su llanto, viendo que por la puerta Sai entró vendado para quedarse oyendo lo que venía con cierto temor… la de lentes tenía un espeluznante parecido con Sakura…:

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre ser tan imprudente! –comenzó Karin descargando todo lo que tenía de hace días—. ¡¿Así crees que puedes darnos órdenes a nosotros? ¡Ya estoy harta de que hagas este tipo de cosas, vas a terminar muerto, o ciego, no quiero ni imaginarme semejante líder! ¡¿Me puedes explicar porqué no te defendiste?, podrías estar muerto ahora y es horrible tener que agradecerle a Orochimaru el que aún respires, Sasuke! –y si quiera se daba tiempo de tomar aire. El de ojos negros al rato volvió a mirar al frente, sin oírle del todo y medio despertándose aún—. ¡¿Y en qué pensabas cuando te fuiste ayer mas encima?, ¿es que acaso no tienes apreció por tu cuerpo?, estas herido! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?, que te estoy hablando! ¡Al menos dime que estas bien!

El sermoneado, que mantenía el enfoque en un solo punto finalmente la miró:

—Sí, estoy bien, Karin –dijo tranquilo por fin, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a llorar al oírle la voz después de tanto.

La pelirroja interrumpió su discurso enseguida al verla, Sai en cambió entristeció la mirada, avanzando otro poco con la intención de relajar el tenso momento:

—Puedo ver que ya les han reducido los vigilantes a la mitad –sonrío amplió el ANBU y miró al herido—. Y también hay rumores positivos acerca de Uchiha Sasuke por Konoha, aunque tu ni enterado, claro.

Sasuke pensó un momento en esas palabras: al parecer eso de ser un nukenin de verdad estaba terminando… y aunque no le importaba demasiado, le costaba creerlo.

—Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte –le dijo a Sai después mientras miraba el soleado patio del hospital por la ventana—, pero a solas.

Karin mostró un mal semblante ante eso:

—Serás engreído, ya quisiera ver cómo dices eso si te punzo una herida –renegó ya acercándose a la puerta—. Me largo, y más vale te recuperes pronto, no soporto esta aldea y mucho menos que nos vigilen, ya quiero nos larguemos.

Al oír lo último Sakura se pasmó acallando su llanto: ¿es que se iría? ¡No! Además el que si quiera la mirase sólo le aseguró que definitivamente había cambiado. No se había atrevido a decirle nada por miedo, no le abrazó como fue su impulso por miedo, no calló a esa que incluso lo reprendió con confianza, por miedo… y no fue capaz de preguntarle si se iría de verdad… por miedo, tan sólo saliendo de la habitación para quedarse al otro lado con una inmensa tristeza.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró con las manos en el pecho.

Ya a solas el portador del sharingan siguió con la mirada en las afueras:

— ¿Así que te encargaste de que todos se enterasen de lo de mi clan? –preguntó con cierta aspereza en su voz.

— ¿Querías quedarte como nukenin? –se enserió Sai, sentándose en el banquito en que Sakura pasaba horas y horas.

—No tenía el más mínimo problema con eso, la verdad.

— ¿Ni por Naruto-kun?

Ante eso el Uchiha volteó su mirada hacia él por fin:

—Naruto no me va ni me viene –dijo con el mismo tono—, para él de cualquier forma soy un traicionero.

—Pienso que…

—No me importa lo que pienses –le interrumpió Sasuke y volvió a mirar por la ventana: había intuido que Sai le diría algo incomodánte… algo que no quería le dijesen—. ¿Dónde está ese torpe? Ya lo rastrearon, supongo.

El ANBU miró el mismo espació que observaba el otro:

—Fuimos por él e incluso lo cogí para sacarlo –explicó llevándose una mano sobre su herida vendada—, aún así fallamos absolutamente.

Sasuke por instantes supo que lo que tuvo fue miedo de lo que significaban esas palabras.

— ¿Acaso lo han matado? –dijo aún así como si nada.

—No –contestó Sai, sin saber cómo el interior del Uchiha se calmó con ello—. Kabuto-san y Orochimaru escaparon con él a otra guarida seguramente. Kakashi-san les siguió el rastro pero supieron deshacerse de sus perros, así que la única pista que tenemos con veracidad es la dirección en que se fueron.

—Ya veo –dijo Sasuke siempre indiferente… pero por dentro lo sabía: estaba matándole la preocupación—. ¿Cómo lo tenían?

Ante semejante pregunta Sai lo miró pensando en lo descarado que era al decir que no le importaba el rubio. Aún así tomó aire sonriendo para sus adentros ampliamente:

—En una jaula, sin abrigo ni nada por lo visto. Naruto-kun no necesita de mucho para sobrevivir pero lo peor es que le mintieron y eso si que le afectó.

Sasuke se volteó extrañado:

— ¿Le mintieron?

—Le dijeron que estabas muerto, más que eso no sé —hubo un silencio en la habitación y el Uchiha repentinamente se quitó las frazadas de encima, sin embargo, Sai le detuvo haciendo el ademán de tomarle por el brazo pero sin hacerlo—. No le harán nada; pretenden tenerlo el tiempo que haga falta encerrado. No sé para qué lo quieren exactamente pero Orochimaru te necesita a ti antes que a nada; su cuerpo está tan débil que si quiera se nos enfrentó y esperará hasta que aparezcas.

Sasuke le miró todo el diálogo tranquilamente, en parte preguntándose por qué Sai era tan… excesivamente amable con él. No era normal…

— ¿Por qué me sigues ayudando?, el acuerdo entre nosotros ya cumplió su objetivo.

El ANBU le miró unos instantes y se puso de pie:

—Porque eres el lazo de Naruto-kun, y él es el tuyo. Ustedes son mi modelo y por eso no pueden estar separados –contestó y caminó hacia la puerta—. Siento no poder seguir hablando pero ya debo irme; Sakura me cambiará las vendas y me regañará si no estoy donde debo.

Sasuke oyó cómo se cerró la puerta y enseguida el rostro se le enfadó, llevándose la mano derecha a una de sus mejillas cuando supo se le ruborizaron.

—Aún así, podrías tomar a cualquier otro par por modelo –susurró para después quitarse las vendas de uno de sus brazos. Ya no había sangre activamente, pero la cicatrización era demasiado lenta y aún estaba pésimo_. "Supongo debo darle un poco más de tiempo a mi cuerpo",_ y no es que tuviese demasiado precisamente. Un rato mas y nuevamente los recuerdos de Naruto aparecieron gritándole su decepción en la guarida de Raíz..:

"_Ahora sé porqué no me defendí de ti, porqué me importas, porqué… siento esta desesperación de tenerte lejos. Dependo de ti… Naruto, de eso ya no hay duda. Y te traeré de vuelta"._

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Sakura, con todo lo necesario para hacerle otra curación en una bandeja. Al verle quitándose las vendas ella apuró el paso, y aunque abrió la boca para intentar decir algo al respecto una vez mas no salió nada. La chica se había quedado con aquella imagen fría del Uchiha desde lo de la guarida de Orochimaru, dándose cuenta que era mucho más fácil su trabajo cuando él estaba dormido. Finalmente sólo se sentó a su lado y rozó apenas su mano con la de él, incitándole a que la quitase para poder curarlo.

Todo el tiempo que pasó Sasuke sólo miró al frente, sereno mientras pensaba una y otra vez en cómo haría para ir por Naruto, en cuándo y qué hacer con esas heridas que sabía Sakura no podía curar tan rápido. No terminaba de darse cuenta, pero el mundo de él había tomado el nombre de un condimento de ramen: Naruto. De pronto salió de sus pensares, y es que ya fue demasiado notorio el temblar de las manos de ella… casi podía oír con la fuerza que palpitaba su corazón entre el incómodo silencio sepulcral que había hasta antes que se alejase de su lado.

—Sakura –escuchó la voz de él y casi bota la bandeja cuando salía tras haber terminado. Se quedó quieta, sin voltearse. Entonces el continuó—: ¿cuánto tiempo piensas estar callada?, ¿o algo te ha quitado la voz?

La de ojos verdes apretó el recipiente en un largo silencio:

—Lo siento… —dijo apenas—, pero yo… no sé si temerte.

Hubo otro mutis hasta que Sasuke tomó aire con lentitud:

—Eres medico, sabes no estoy en condiciones de nada –dijo con la turbación que le provocaba el que apenas estuviese sanando.

—No es eso… —susurró ella, tan bajo que incluso costaba oírle—no necesitas estar en forma… sólo basta sigas así –y ante sus palabras supo el Uchiha la miró sin entender. Se le quebró la voz-: Como en la guarida de Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun. Ese día, cuando te fuiste… nos dejaste con el corazón hecho añicos…

—Ya veo. Pues si te sirve, no pretendo hacer daño a nadie –dijo él y repentinamente Sakura dejó sobre la mesita la bandeja, cerrando los puños con determinación y sentándose a su lado. El Uchiha reparó en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ella, viendo como se sonrojó ante su mirada—.Tu tampoco has cambiado nada; tu cara está roja igual que siempre.

La de ojos verdes entristeció el rostro habiendo un nuevo vacío en el cuarto.

—Cuando se está con alguien especial… es difícil evitarlo. Y después de tanto…

—Alguien especial…

—Sasuke-kun… —musitó luego la kunoichi, con una expresión muy triste y nerviosa—, yo… yo siempre te he am…

— ¿Por qué me lo dirás si sabes no eres correspondida? –le interrumpió él, con un tono sereno mientras la miraba. Sakura entonces arrugó la tela de su falda con las manos, bajando su rostro para comenzar a llorar de lleno:

—Porque siempre ha sido así… desde pequeña te he amado y siempre he confiado en que volverías… y ahora no sé cuánto estarás aquí, o si te irás… —se declaró explotando en sollozos, hasta que tomó la mano que Sasuke descansaba sobre la cama entre las suyas para luego apoyar la frente en su dorso—. ¡Por favor quédate!, ¡no te vayas de Konoha otra vez! –le pidió apenas hilando sus ideas mientras sus lágrimas mojaban las sábanas—. ¡No sé porqué no pueden ser las cosas del todo como antes y ahora Naruto!… le dije cosas horribles y yo debo saber retenerte… y eso te pido te quedes… él te necesita… —aceptó recordando los sentimientos del rubio con respeto—, y yo también…

Sasuke la escuchó con mesura y cuando no dijo más miró al frente en un largo silencio donde sólo se oyó el desamparado llanto de la chica.

—Lo traeré de vuelta… —dijo por fin.

Al escuchar eso Sakura paró su respiración: _"¡No te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta!"_, retumbó en su cabeza la voz de Naruto repentinamente.

—Sasuke… -kun… —susurró casi con turbación.

—Aunque me tome la vida –continuó el Uchiha y entonces ella miró su inexpresivo rostro atónita: _"¡Es una promesa de por vida!"_, tembló recordando la sonrisa del rubio—. De ahora en adelante él será mi objetivo, y mis objetivos los cumplo. Ya lo sabes.

"_No te preocupes Sakura-chan, lo traeré de vuelta. ¡Es una promesa de vida y nunca me retractaré, ese es mi camino del ninja!"_

Sakura quedó un largo momento en aquel atónito silencio. _"No tengo oportunidad… ellos…"_, pensó finalmente, _"… tu, Sasuke- kun… ",_ y le volvieron a caer lágrimas mirando el templado perfil de ese que tanto amaba con el dolor de no ser correspondida por él.

"_Tu camino del ninja… sin duda es,_

…_Naruto..."_

"_Continuará…"_


	35. Chapter 35

37

"_Sasuke-kun está vivo, no te traicionó y sin duda irá por ti. Debes saber la verdad"_

–La verdad… –Naruto debió releer al menos unas cien veces la escueta nota hasta que una vez más sintió ganas de hacer sus necesidades. De verdad que eso resultaba un drama, sobretodo porque le costaba demasiado levantar su propio peso. Sin embargo, agradeció para sus adentros que Kabuto le diera un rincón privado en la jaula y que esa guarida fuese luminosa… aunque le extrañaba que lo fuese.

—Ah… —escuchó de pronto un leve gemido desde el pasillo, olvidando momentáneamente su intento de llegar al improvisado baño que tenía. _"¿Fue Kabuto?"_, pensó—. Oro… chimaru…

Y ahí se aseguró. El rubio juró que en su vida le había imaginado al de lentes un tonillo tan… _"¿suave?"_. Y apenas lo definió no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo Orochimaru había conseguido que Kabuto le nombrase así. De pronto un ruido lo sobresaltó:

—Qué… demonios… —susurró, y es que por lo visto varias probetas del Kabuto se habían hecho pedazos contra el suelo. Naruto miró a un lado como quien prefiere no escuchar, lo cierto es que controlar la curiosidad no era precisamente su fuerte.

Y más probetas rotas:

—Mmm… —se oyó desde muy al fondo del pasillo de nuevo—. Ah…

Entonces los azules ojos de Naruto se fueron hacia el otro lado: sin duda era más bien crío para sus cosas, pero ignorante no era. _"¡Aght, no pienses mal!",_ se dijo a sí mismo, sin enterarse de cómo estaban de rojas sus mejillas al ya ser demasiado tarde para decir eso. _"Vamos, que éste par en lo único que piensan es en sus ambiciones y escorias dattebayo"_, pensó con el enfoque pegado a uno de los círculos en el techo por donde a esa hora ya se comenzaban a ver las estrellas tímidamente.

Y entonces escuchó lo siguiente: un mueble crujir una y otra vez.

—Ambiciones… y escorias dattebayo –se repitió en voz alta. No, definitivamente Naruto se imaginaba muy bien lo que pasaba, aunque no le cabía en la cabeza… y al imaginarlos—: ¡horrible!

Pasado un rato mas su necesidad de orinar igual le hizo quedarse sordo, cosa que duró hasta haber terminado para encontrarse con que ya no había 'ruidito' alguno al salir. Resopló como si le hubiesen salvado de una película de terror y se acomodó usando sus brazos como almohada. La luz hacía todo plateado y sus ojos terminaron mirando las estrellas ya visibles con calma: …también ahí estaba la luna.

—Sasuke… —musitó pensando como tantas veces en qué haría, cómo estaría y dónde. _"Quiero verte… dattebayo"._ Saberlo vivo le había dado una tranquilidad muy grande, a pesar de no tener la menor idea de qué les esperaba estando él encerrado y apenas con chackra y Sasuke a merced de toda Konoha—. Todo por hacerte caso, Kyubi –susurró luego, colocándose las manos sobre el vientre sin poder olvidar la preocupación de quizás haber dejado herido a muchos o haber destruido la aldea.

— Come o te morirás –escuchó de pronto la voz de Kabuto seguida del sonido de la bandeja en el suelo. Naruto giró costosamente la cabeza hasta ver al médico levantándose… con el cabello suelto: casi se atragantó, ante lo cual el otro alzó una ceja—: ¿Quieres vomitar? Es tu ramen favorito, ¿por fin te aburriste de él? —no obstante, Kabuto siguió viendo cómo los azules ojos del enjaulado le miraban el cabello—. ¿Te parezco muy distinto? Sólo está suelto.

"_Leí en un manual que cuando los individuos terminan el acto de tener sexo, un alto porcentaje de ellos siempre queda desordenado y con el cabello suelto, a menos que haya sido algo demasiado breve",_

Naruto se sonrojó recordando ese comentario poco decorosos de Sai, uno de esos que hacía justo dónde y cuándo no debía.

—Nada –contestó ahí boca arriba como estaba y desvió el enfoque.

Hubo un silencio.

—Es lo que piensas –dijo al rato el de lentes con una sonrisa de medio lado—, si es que piensas lo que creo estás pensando, Naruto-kun. Y tan santo que se te ve.

Al oír lo último el aludido se giró dándole la espalda con un disgusto ruborizado.

—No sé qué es lo que piensas que estoy pensando, es más, ni me interesa tu trabalenguas –contestó de mala gana-. Y no hay ramen como el de Ichiraku.

Kabuto le miró unos momentos para finalmente resoplar con malicia:

—Claro que lo pensabas. ¿Quién no lo haría encerrado ahí, haciendo nada e imaginando probablemente lo parecido que pudo ser o no ser entre tú y…?

— ¡Cállate! –exclamó el rubio sin mirarlo, no obstante, en poco los pies del médico estuvieron al otro lado de los barrotes donde tenía su visual:

— No tiene nada de malo. Es sólo sexo.

—Pues imaginarlos a ustedes dos es horrible –aseguró de mal talante Naruto—. ¡No te sientes dattebayo! –agregó al ver que Kabuto se acomodó en un barril de agua de los del lado de la jaula.

—Parece te olvidas estás a nuestra merced –le miró el mayor como quien sin duda está comenzando a divertirse a cuestas de otro. El rubio no dijo nada—. En todo caso, no debe ser muy raro para ti ¿no?

— ¿Qué me busquen por el Kyubi? No, la verdad.

—No hablo de eso –sonrió latoso el mayor—, me refiero a esto de las relaciones entre hombres.

El rubio se sonrojaba más y más, pero no hallaba qué decir tampoco.

—Y dale. ¡No quiero hablar contigo dattebayo!

— ¿Por qué te molesta? –Kabuto recién se daba cuenta de lo entretenido que podía llegar a ser fastidiarlo—. ¿Qué acaso no gritabas tu amor por Sasuke-kun? El es un hombre.

El aludido si bien no estaba como seguro hubiese sido cuando crío, no se salvaba de obviar su retraimiento y timidez ante el tema. Aún así contestó más bien por orgullo:

—Y tú detrás del asqueroso de Orochimaru –no encontró nada mejor que decirle.

—No lo niego, de hecho me da igual decirlo –levantó una mano como si nada el de lentes en un gesto de desinterés—. Es más, no creo seas tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de quién es la culpa de que no sea correspondido.

Ahí al rubio se le fue el rubor enseguida, mirándole como quien va a enfadarse si le dicen lo que precisamente le disgustará.

—Vaya que te interesa –lo molestó Kabuto al notarle el cambio—: pero si, Orochimaru-sama estaba obsesionado con tu querido amigo, que en paz descanse.

—Está obsesionado, querrás decir –cargó el tono en el 'está' el de ojos azules, con una terrible sensación apenas se imaginó a Sasuke en manos del sannin tan… tan así… —. Además ya cállate, sé muy bien que sigue con vida y no dudes les cobraré el haberme engañado.

El otro dejó un silencio para terminar sonriendo con altanería:

—Bah, ya me decía cómo es que de pronto te pusiste hiperactivo como siempre. Supongo Sai te lo dijo de alguna forma.

—Eso da igual; sé que Sasuke no se entregaría de esa forma.

— ¿Enserio lo crees?... –un silencio–. El hubiese hecho cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su venganza.

"_Entonces Orochimaru puede tomar mi vida y mi muerte, y todavía más si consigo lo que quiero…"_

Tragó saliva. Naruto recordó esas frías palabras del Uchiha y arrugó sus cejas casi con miedo cuando dudó, imaginando cosas horribles como que le hayan chantajeado u obligado a dejarse hacer poniendo sus intereses de por medio.

"_Si que le importa…",_ pensó Kabuto y miró un tiempo esa indescriptible expresión con malicia, pero ya luego miró al frente resoplando:

—Pero puedes estar tranquilo –dijo al rato, calmando la obvia turbación del rubio—. Orochimaru-sama lo buscó de buena y mala forma pero el engreído no dejaba que le tocasen ni el hombro porque tenía claro cuánto interés había en su estancia y desarrollo –entonces ahí su voz se volvió irónica y rabiosa—. Bah, en realidad hacía lo que quería: ¿por casualidad no te llama la atención está guarida?

—Si… es muy distinta dattebayo.

—Orochimaru-sama la hizo tal cual él la pidió –y el tono del médico empeoraba más y más.

Naruto se quedó pensando en aquello con algo de tristeza: ¿Cómo habrían sido esos años de Sasuke? ¿Sería que aún habiéndose ido a la oscuridad buscaba luz en esas daraboyas? _"¡Quiero verlo…!"_, pensó sintiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza. ¡Anhelaba tanto conversar con él y preguntarle todo lo que nunca se atrevió por siempre estar hablando de Konoha, espionajes, planes y objetivos! Lo cierto es que Sasuke no sólo se refería estrictamente a eso… sino que le esquivaba cualquier tema personal siempre.

De pronto unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, viendo a Orochimaru avanzar hasta donde ambos estaban.

— ¿No comerás, Naruto-kun? –le preguntó al tiempo que observaba a Kabuto como quien consulta sólo con eso si ha dicho demasiado. El rubio se quedó en silencio: si antes despreciaba al sannin, ahora le daba asco verlo.

—Por lo visto sigue algo inapetente –contestó el de lentes por él mientras se amarraba el cabello.

—Y eso que tienes ramen –dijo con su calmo tono el de ojos dorados–, ¿se te apetece otr…?

— ¿Qué tramas hacer con nosotros? –le interrumpió el rubio, mirándole con mal semblante—. ¿Qué es lo que esperas teniéndome aquí?

—Oh –recordó informar Kabuto—, por lo visto alguien le contó que sigue vivo, Orochimaru-sama.

El nombrado dejó un silencio en que sonrió de medio lado:

—Espero el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun – contestó con simpleza.

Naruto pensó en que realmente Orochimaru quería el cuerpo del Uchiha… en muchos sentidos, sintiendo rechazo y celos de sólo imaginarlo.

—Pues él definitivamente no te lo dará –casi escupió sus palabras.

—Sin duda ya no me lo dará por la buena –guardó en las mangas de su bata las manos el sannin—, ahora ya hay que tomarle por la fuerza.

"_Tomarlo… por la fuerza…"_, estrechó la mirada Naruto e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó el de lentes.

–Me largo, ya me aburrí de estar aquí.

Los otros dos se miraron con cierta burla.

–No es que puedas llegar y decidir eso, Naruto-kun –le miró hacia abajo con tranquilidad el de cabello negro–, de hecho, no llegarás muy lejos sin que el Kyubi salga. ¿Acaso pretendes destruir todo a tu paso de nuevo?

Era cierto. Naruto en ese instante se detuvo, dejando su rostro bajo el flequillo en un largo silencio.

–Akatsuki… y ustedes –musitó al rato y los demás esperaron a ver qué decía, hasta que de pronto levantó la voz lleno de rabia–: ¡Me dan asco! –los dos presentes le observaron con algo de sorpresa–. ¡Lo único que saben hacer es manipular, usar, aprovecharse del dolor de los demás!, ¡estoy harto de que personas como ustedes ataquen la aldea donde vivo y me alejen de todos aquellos a quienes amo y aprecio!

Kabuto soltó una leve risa:

– ¿Bromeas? Estas reclamando algo que es un método básico. A estas alturas la manipulación es casi un arte.

– ¡Pues apesta dattebayo! –exclamó aún con más fuerza el portador del Kyubi y levantó la mirada, dejando entre ver el rojo del chackra de aquello que había en su interior sellado–. ¡No sé cómo personas como ustedes podían pertenecer a Konoha! –continuó y entonces hizo que Kabuto casi se cayese del contenedor de agua, pues un aura llena de rabia venida desde él pareció arrasarle.

No obstante, el sannin no se movió ni un centímetro:

–No sabes de lo que hablas –dijo con tranquilidad–. Akatsuki y nosotros no somos los únicos que usamos ese método, es más, quizás te interese saber a quiénes de Konoha les agradezco el haber preparado a Sasuke-kun para mí dándole el pasado que tiene.

–Sin duda ahora que lo pienso –opinó también el de lentes–, no es que los mandos de Konoha no usaran ese método precisamente…

Naruto se pasmó al oír aquello, ante lo cual Orochimaru sonrío con perfidia:

– ¿No se te ocurre porqué tu querido amigo se fue allá a matar ancianos antes que cualquier otra cosa? –y ante la expresión que no cambió en el chico, continuó–: Vaya, vaya… parece que no te han contado los, entre comillas, nobles métodos de paz que Konoha usó en el pasado.

–De qué hablas…

–Hablo de cómo los líderes de Konoha manipularon al hermano de Sasuke-kun para que se sacrificara 'por la paz' –le contestó el sannin–, asesinando a casi todo su clan y condenándose a vivir para siempre como un nukenin odiado a muerte por su querido hermano pequeño…

– Que no fue capaz de matar, por cierto –agregó el de lentes con tranquilidad.

Naruto pareció congelarse un buen rato:

– ¿Sacri… ficarse?... –musitó después: _"¡Nadie de Konoha haría algo así, Itachi era malo por sí sólo, desde un comienzo!", _pensó, retirándose los rasgos de Kyubi de su rostro casi asustado de la verdad que estaba por oír.

–Así es, se sacrificó. ¿Y quieres saber porqué Sasuke-kun hizo lo que hizo? –se rió levemente el sannin y se acercó a los barrotes, tras los cuales los ojos azules del rubio estaban pegados a los suyos intentando comprender.

–Seguro será… otra mentira más… dattebayo…

–No, no, no. Definitivamente esta no lo es –dijo el de cabello ceniza–. Puedes preguntarle a Sasuke-kun cuando venga por ti.

Naruto tragó saliva al verse libre de escoger si seguir ignorante o no. El primer impulso que tuvo fue el de taparse los oídos por miedo a decepcionarse de Konoha, pero si lo hacía sin duda podría considerarse oficialmente un cobarde. Además había algo aún más fuerte que eso… algo que le hacía tener desesperación por saberlo todo: Comprender a Sasuke. ¡Quería entender todo ese montón de información que había salido de tantos lados y saber de una vez por todas si él se merecía de verdad las palabras que le gritó en la guarida de Raíz! Que traicionó, que no lo hizo, que qué, ¡sólo quería entender sus razones de una vez!

Finalmente el sannin vio cómo Naruto bajó la cabeza aquietándose. Sonrío de medio lado:

–Pues entonces te contaré porqué no deberías estar tan orgulloso de tu aldea –y se agachó frente a él con esos ojos de serpiente peligrosa–, pero más que nada, sobre el mayor sentimiento que hoy tiene Sasuke-kun y que lo carcome peor que su inmenso odio o deseo de venganza: el arrepentimiento…

"_El… ¿arrepentimiento?"…_

"_Continuará…"_


	36. Chapter 36

38

Un recuerdo…

"Un sol muy grato se colaba por entre los árboles. Sin duda era un día de esos especiales del año, aunque él iba corriendo a tal velocidad que no podía reparar en ello.

—Tarde… ¡voy tarde! —exclamó apurando el paso a su máxima capacidad. Ya casi llegaba al claro en un extremo del bosque cuando vio algo de blanco apenas a su lado y con lo rápido que iba. _"¿Era él?",_ se preguntó al tiempo que intentaba frenar sin lograrlo.

—Te has pasado, era acá —escuchó apenas el tranquilo tono del Uchiha unos siete árboles más atrás, bien lejos.

Se giró sonrojándose como un idiota al verlo, y no tanto por haber jurado que aún le faltaba viaje, sino por esa simple causa: el verle. Pero puso mala expresión igual y mostró un tic:

— ¿Es que acaso nunca has olvidado un lugar? —dijo caminando de regreso.

—La verdad es que no —contestó el de ojos negros y le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese—. Quieto, de cualquier modo es para ese lado.

Naruto le vio avanzar hacia él no pudiendo evitar sonreír amplio y embelesado. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con él en un acuerdo después de muchos años, era la primera vez que lo hacía como su mejor amigo de nuevo, y era la primera vez que… tenía una cita, aunque Sasuke ni enterado de que para él fuese algo como eso. _"¡Es catorce de febrero dattebayo!"._

Ya a su lado el Uchiha se detuvo y frunció levemente el entrecejo:

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, y es que los ojos del rubio no se le despegaban.

—No, no pasa nada —negó enseguida el aludido fingiendo de nuevo su enfado—, ¿qué me podría pasar dattebayo?

—Entonces camina —continuó el otro casi ordenándolo y pasó por su lado sin saber que Naruto incluso reparó en la esencia que su cuerpo dejaba al caminar.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Sasuke… —le llamó poco después y el otro se detuvo—, deja que descanse un poco… —agregó y de la nada apoyó las manos en las rodillas para ponerse recuperar aliento desesperadamente.

El Uchiha se giró tranquilo y le miró negando para sus adentros. Sin embargo, sin fastidio: tenía el mismo bienestar de la última vez que se habían visto… el mismo de esa vez en que chocó el puño con Naruto y salió del Valle del fin con el corazón latiéndole rápido. _"Hn, dobe…"_, pensó, y aunque su rostro miraba al rubio inexpresivo mientras esperaba, sintió de nuevo ese algo: su otra mitad, por fin llena de nuevo.

—No tengo todo el día —dijo aún así apenas vio que Naruto se sentaba en el suelo para despejarse el calor.

El aludido le miró mal.

—Siempre he pensado que tienes un aroma muy agradable para ser tan déspota.

Sasuke quedó algo atónito para sus adentros:_ "Mi… aroma"…_

— ¿Puedes no olerme? —le dijo tranquilo tras un silencio—, es molesto.

—Es tu culpa, tú pasaste muy cerca.

—Supongo has entrenado con perros —continuó el más alto bien tranquilo.

Naruto sintió un balde de agua fría mientras lo miró avanzar ya sin esperarle:

— ¿Qué, qué insinúas que soy? —se colocó el poleron naranja sobre el hombro y caminó también—. ¡No soy un perro dattebayo! —agregó para luego sonreír con aprecio por lo bajo: _"no lo soy, pero tu aroma sí que me llevaría a donde estés…"._

Tras aquel corto dialogo pasaron unos veinte minutos en que Naruto lo comprobó: ese incómodo silencio ya se había instalado entre los dos. Miraba a cada rato el perfil de Sasuke y luego al otro lado. _"Era obvio después de todo"_, pensó, y es que en toda la espera que resultó la llegada del catorce de febrero no dudó ni un segundo en que aquel tenso silencio llegaría. Pero también había analizado profundamente la situación para saber contraatacar eso llegado el momento y la conclusión fue: no contenerse. Y los respaldos: _"Si él me ha aceptado de nuevo como su compañero me soportará tal y como he sido siempre… tal cual él me reconoció"_.

Naruto sonrió dándose ánimos:

— ¿Y a dónde vamos si se puede saber? —le preguntó mientras levantaba los brazos para estirarse la espalda unos momentos.

—Ya verás —contestó el Uchiha sin detenerse.

—Pues espero que a un lugar bonito —avanzó de nuevo y ese silencio llegó otra vez. Iba a decir algo más cuando se detuvo: si, definitivamente la idea de hastiarlo le ponía nervioso.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que llegó la sorpresa:

—Canela —dijo de la nada Sasuke.

Naruto casi se tropezó al escucharlo:

— ¡Has dicho algo tu solo! —exclamó adelantándose un poco pero sin parar para mirarlo. El otro le miró extrañado—. Ósea, quiero decir —se río llevándose una mano a la nuca—, es que…

"_Así que quieres que hable…"_, pensó para sus adentros el Uchiha. No sabía mucho qué pensar, porque normalmente le cabrearía que alguien le estuviese incitando a hablar, pero no, para variar con Naruto era distinto. Lo miró fugazmente y entonces decidió que se esforzaría un poco, sin darse cuenta que se había propuesto hacerlo exclusivamente por darle en el gusto. Se sentía tan cómodo que apenas reparaba en sus pensamientos.

—Un momento —musitó el rubio—, ¿qué tiene que ver la canela?

—Tu aroma —dijo el Uchiha, mirando siempre al frente—, hueles a canela.

Naruto entonces se ruborizó hasta las sienes:

— ¿Si?... —murmuró corriéndose al otro lado de su compañero mientras caminaba—. Nunca nadie me lo había dicho dattebayo…

—Antes olías a ramen.

— ¡Pero sigo con esa dieta!, ¿por qué mi olor cambiaría? —miró al cielo el rubio, sin dejar de caminar alrededor de Sasuke que no se esforzaba por seguirlo con la mirada para no terminar mareado—. Canela… que olor más raro. ¿No será que tienes el olfato malo?

—Nunca me ha fallado —le contestó Sasuke mirándole por fin, pues el otro iba ahora caminando de espaldas delante de él.

—Pues si huelo a canela y mi nombre es Naruto —pensó un momento—, supongo que estoy condenado a ser… un condimento.

Sasuke alzó una ceja cambiando por primera vez en todo ese rato aquel rostro que no decía nada. De verdad que hace mucho tiempo no había oído una reflexión tan profunda y trascendental. _"Dobe…"_, pensó desviándose a la izquierda de la nada:

—Por acá —le dijo y entonces se adentraron hasta donde unas viejas láminas de madera circulares sirvieron alguna vez como blancos de kunai. Naruto ni se lo imaginaba pero en aquel pequeño rincón de árboles fue donde alguna vez Sasuke y su hermano entrenaron juntos hasta que al mayor se le agotaba su escuálido tiempo.

—Vaya, una zona de entrenamiento —dijo el rubio hasta que avanzando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el territorio del clan Uchiha. Se detuvo—: ¡¿Y cómo fue que vinimos a dar aquí?

—Nadie conoce este camino, sólo yo y… —se interrumpió el de piel nívea e incluso detuvo momentáneamente su caminar.

— ¿Y quién más?...

—Sólo yo y ahora tu, desde luego.

Naruto quedó algo pasmado ante la fija mirada que le puso mientras le dijo esas palabras. Y si, por instantes tuvo la impresión de que no se refería a él, pero también se vio lleno de una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa por el hecho de que le estaba llevando a un lugar que nunca se imaginó le mostraría. _"Confías en mi"_, pensó sonriendo, y más lo comprobó cuando entraron a una de las viejas construcciones de la zona Uchiha y su compañero le hizo sostener una vela.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó mientras él corría un viejo aparador de entre muchos otros destruidos del inmenso cuarto donde estaban—. Cuanto mueble…

—Antes sólo habían tatamis, pero ya no eran lo suficientemente seguros —contó Sasuke y levantó una tapa de roca del suelo. Cuando lo hubo hecho se hizo a un lado y miró al rubio—. Ven.

Naruto lo observó a los ojos unos momentos, y aunque vio la misma mirada que no dejaba ver más allá de siempre… sintió que se lo estaba permitiendo al decirle que entrase ahí.

—Vaya… —susurró Naruto cuando al entrar vio una roca inmensa a los pies de ambos. Sasuke estaba encendiendo otras velas mientras él reparaba en los signos grabados e inentendibles—. ¿Qué se supone que dice aquí?

El ludido le observó de reojo:

—Eso es… una estupidez anticuada —contestó.

—Una estupidez… anticuada… —repitió el otro quedando igual de intrigado. Luego miró alrededor—. ¿Y este lugar?

—Es la guarida secreta del clan Uchiha. Era, digo —corrigió, haciendo que el rubio entristeciese un poco la mirada—. Si quiera todos los shinobi del clan la conocían y ya seguro te imaginas que aquí hacían reuniones importantes y guardaban lo de alta confidencialidad.

—Sorprendente —sonrió Naruto, mirando que incluso en el techo habían pergaminos acomodados en tablones así como en las paredes. Objetos, cajas en el suelo, un escritorio al fondo donde algo verde brillaba tenuemente y armarios entre los cuales destacaba uno más grande. Su enfoque se detuvo finalmente en el abanico de la espalda de Sasuke mientras él abría aquel armario. Le habría gustado preguntarle muchas cosas más sobre su familia, su clan, su todo, pero sabía que no se las contestaría, así que sin más se acercó a él viendo cómo sacaba pergaminos del armario más grande y los revisaba.

— ¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó parándose a su lado—, quizás pueda ayudarte.

—Créeme que sé qué tiene hasta el último de estos pergaminos.

Naruto asumió entonces que los había estudiado todos. Y no es que le extrañase… pero más le llamó la atención cuando dentro del armario abierto vio ropa, raída y empolvada.

—Era de mis padres —escuchó la voz de su compañero que le había leído la interrogante.

—De tus padres… —sonrió triste el rubio. _"No me esperaba que conservara su ropa…"_—. Sasuke, ¿qué pinto yo aquí? ¿Por qué me has traído?

Hubo un largo silencio en que el de cabello azulenco intentó contestarle…

—La verdad no lo sé.

Y así era. Sasuke no tenía la menor idea de la razón. Había sido eso mismo que le llevó a aceptar a Naruto de nuevo en su vida, había sido eso que más adelante definiría como confusión absoluta respecto de él mismo. Estaba exponiendo mucha información y cosas de importancia que buscadores de todos los otros países ambicionaban con ahínco, y que sólo por estar la zona protegida por Konoha y las barreras que él mismo hacía no encontraban. Pero ahí estaba Naruto, dentro del único rincón del mundo que era absolutamente suyo, y suyo no sólo por ser de su clan, sino por guardar objetos, prendas e incluso fotos de su familia y él mismo. _"Por qué…"_, se preguntó, _"¿por qué lo he traído hasta acá cuando siempre he venido solo?"_. De hecho si quiera sabía para qué le había indicado una reunión ese día, porque recién y comenzaba a bosquejar sus planes y no había sido para nada necesario.

De pronto Naruto se tropezó, apagando tres velas y botando unos libros. Se oscureció todo.

— ¡No quise hacerlo! —dijo enseguida, dando por hecho que el de cabello azulenco se enfadaría, sin embargo, él ni volteó.

—Deja lo que botaste en su lugar —fue lo único que le dijo con ese tono neutro de siempre. La verdad es que el portador del Kyubi le sobresaltó, y su cabeza más bien estaba intentando hacerse una idea del tiempo que había estado metido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que Naruto hacía.

—Jeh, de acuerdo… —se llevó una mano a la nuca en un suspiro interno el de ojos azules y levantó los libros, hasta que sobre el escritorio vio una pequeña caja, vertical y dentro de otra que al tocarla notó muy fría—. Sasuke… ¿qué es esto?

El aludido miró de reojo a lo que se refería unos segundos.

—No toques eso, son los ojos de Itachi.

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo del de prendas naranjas al instante: _"Ojos… ¿ahí están sus ojos?"_. Forzó una sonrisa tragando saliva a la vez:

—Pues… ¿y para qué los tienes… ahí?

—Si me los implantó evitaré la ceguera.

— ¡¿Estás quedándote ciego? —exclamó enseguida Naruto—. ¡Tú no puedes quedar ciego dattebayo!

—Claro que sí, al abusar del sharingan —Naruto se mostró algo asustado aunque el otro no lo notó—. Hace no mucho que lo supe.

— ¿Y cuándo los trasplantarás? —miró el rubio aquella fría caja. _"Itachi…"._

—No lo haré.

Ante esa escueta respuesta el de ojos azules se asustó aún más:

—Pero Sasuke, si no los impla…

—Hay un jutsu prohibido que ideó Orochimaru —le interrumpió el aludido mientras guardaba dos pergaminos mas en un bolso—. Desde luego está incompleto y es riesgoso porque acorta la vida de quien lo utiliza, pero la gracia que tiene es que puede modificar los cromosomas —Naruto le miró sin entender, ante lo cual el otro continuó más claro—: Puede hacer que algo implantado pase a formar parte del cromosoma temporalmente, pero tiene el alto precio que te dije. Orochimaru estaba trabajándolo por si lo traicionaba, y cuando me fui me traje los avances que tenía al respecto.

El rubio lo veía pasar de un lado a otro:

—Pero si tú ya tienes tus cromosomas bien puestos dattebayo.

Al ver que no entendía Sasuke se acercó a la pequeña caja y puso una mano sobre ella.

—Estos son —dijo mirando el objeto con un leve cambio en su mirada: desolación—… para la mujer con quien renazca mi clan.

Al oír aquello los azules ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, viendo a su compañero darle la espalda de nuevo para seguir con lo suyo. _"La mujer… con la cual renacerás a tu clan…"_. Y cómo no: si semejante técnica funcionaba podría revivir la línea de sangre con pureza al sólo necesitar los cromosomas durante la concepción. Un silencio largo. Naruto de la nada se agachó en el suelo, en parte negándose absolutamente la imagen de su compañero con una mujer… juntos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?

—Ya veo… —musitó apenas con tristeza—, y… ¿ya sabes con quién será? —se atrevió aún así a preguntar. La verdad no sabía por qué le había afectado semejante noticia—. ¿Quizás… Sakura-chan?...

—No, ella no es adecuada —contestó el de ojos negros, quien no reparó en el cambio de actitud que había tenido su compañero para nada.

—Y a aquella que sea… —continuó el inclinado con la mirada en la roca pero sin verla—, ¿la amarás?...

Apenas terminó de decirlo Sasuke detuvo su accionar y se giró a mirarle interiormente con bastante extrañeza ante la pregunta.

—Hn.

— ¡¿La qué ames será la adecuada? —levantó de la nada la voz el rubio, sin si quiera saber porqué.

El otro dejó un silencio tranquilizando su mirada otra vez.

—Busco renacer mi clan, no crear lazos con alguien —le contestó dándole la espalda otra vez.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza y se puso de pie: ¿qué pasaba con Sasuke? ¡Y qué pasaba con él mismo!

— ¿Acaso pretendes usarla? —le preguntó acercándose.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño perdiendo un poco la paciencia:

—Quizás ella me ame, no lo sé.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no puedes amar? —y el tono cada vez se le endurecía mas.

Los negros ojos del más alto se estrecharon un poco:

— ¿A qué viene semejante interrogatorio?

— ¡¿Acaso no puedes amar?, pregunté —insistió Naruto, incluso con los ojos algo húmedos. Aceptaba el tema de una mujer porque se suponía no era asunto suyo, pero el dolor que sentía y que no se explicaba… le hacía exigir que si era con otra, fuese al menos por amor.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos unos momentos de verdad sin comprenderle.

—Eso sentimientos sólo dan debilidad, no nací para ellos.

El de ojos claros tomó aire como quien ha sido profundamente ofendido. No tenía nada que ver en el asunto, pero le dolía, no podía evitarlo; y en esas el impulso le llevó a tomar a Sasuke del brazo cuando se iba yendo.

— ¡¿Sabes? ¡No te diferencias en nada a Orochimaru e Itachi, sólo te interesan tus objetivos!

Sasuke se volteó con una mirada completamente distinta a la serena de siempre. Eso si que le había cabreado por completo y Naruto atinó recién a cómo había estado comportándose al verlo.

—Cierra la boca —escuchó la amenazadora voz del de cabello azulenco haciendo que por momentos de verdad sintiese miedo—. No tienes idea de nada y si vas a ayudarme no me estorbes con tus sentimentalismos —ahí el rubio sintió su pecho comprimirse de dolor, y más cuando Sasuke se soltó de él con brusquedad para salir del subterráneo—. No sabes nada de mí ni de mis porqués… y mucho menos sobre los de mi hermano mayor"…

Naruto se colocó una mano sobre el corazón cuando recordó todo aquello, tirado ahí en su jaula y entristeciendo la mirada enseguida. Si, Orochimaru le había contado con detalles toda la verdad, pero no había procesado la información sino hasta que recordó el día en que su impulsividad arruinó aquel catorce de febrero.

"_No sabes nada de mí ni de mis porqués… y mucho menos sobre los de mi hermano mayor…"_

Tomó aire lentamente y miró la luna por los tragaluces en el techo:

—Desde que lo conozco Sasuke nunca se había referido a Itachi con algo como 'mi hermano mayor'… –susurró con los ojos reflejando el astro.

"…_No soy nada tuyo,… ni de nadie… sólo está… acabar con mis venganzas…"_

Y entonces se giró entrecerrando los ojos adormilado.

—Estaba muy claro todo, sólo que no me di cuenta… —agregó. _"Por supuesto, tenía muchas mas venganzas… y por eso siempre sentí que se guardaba cosas…"._

Y antes de quedarse dormido de verdad que deseó darle un puñetazo a ese que tanto amaba y reclamarle, por lo menos, el no haber confiado en él… pero también sabía que le diría algo mas... _"y claro que te lo diré"_, pensó cerrando un puño con seguridad. Dentro de él había una gran vorágine de cosas mezcladas que lo tenían algo deprimido: la decepción ante el actuar de esos ancianos, el dolor que sentía de sólo intentar imaginar el que Sasuke sufría, y cómo la imagen de Itachi de pronto se le había volcado por completo. La verdad es que se sintió engañado en muchos sentidos, pero también tuvo arrepentimientos, comprensiones y la conclusión acongojante de que por lo visto nada era justo para nadie… ni tampoco parecía que fuera a serlo algún día. De pronto llegó algo:

"_Aunque parezca impenetrable emocionalmente o muy controlado… el corazón de Sasuke es como un lienzo en blanco: la persona adecuada podría pintarlo del color que quisiera"…_

Sonó la voz de Itachi en su cabeza. Imprevistamente muchos recuerdos estaban mostrándole que ahora si que todo encajaba, y que incluso aquel intimidante Akatsuki… tal vez pidiéndole que cuidase de cerca a Sasuke por él… le advirtió lo que probablemente iba a pasar. Esas palabras por fin las entendía y terminó concluyendo algo más: _"Todos intentan hacer lo justo a su manera… sólo que algunos… se han perdido o han tenido que sacrificarse para ello…"_.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Yo seré hokage; haré que las cosas sean justas y que nadie más tenga que abandonar a quienes aman… Y a ti Sasuke… ¡a ti te haré feliz dattebayo! –se iluminó un poco, siempre sin reparar en lo loco que se veía hablando y riéndose a solas—, haré que olvides todo lo que te hace mal…

Y al mismo tiempo que el portador del Kyubi cerró su puño una vez más, Sasuke también lo hacía, sólo que en Konoha y porque ya no aguantaba más:

—Tsk, no puedo seguir esperando —susurraron sus labios y sin más se quitó las frazadas de encima. _"No puedo seguir aquí haciendo nada"_, agregó para sus adentros mientras se paraba frente al ventanal.

Observó que Konoha realmente estaba volviendo a ser la misma de antes, sin embargo, para él jamás lograría serla del todo mientras no estuviese Naruto corriendo hiperactivamente por sus suelos. _"Sin ti esta aldea no tiene gracia"_, pensó con una mirada que sin saberlo se le afectó de preocupación. De pronto escuchó la puerta, suponiendo que ya venían a vigilarlo hasta que sintió un aura que nada que ver:

—Uchiha –escuchó el tono grave, girándose para enfocar a Gaara mientras un ANBU cerraba la puerta tras él respetuosamente—. Veo que ya estás en pie –le oyó agregar cuando dejó de mirarlo como si no fuese nadie importante.

—Qué haces aquí.

Al oírle ese tono tan tranquilo Gaara dejó un largo silencio, uno en que se acercó a Sasuke de tal forma que le dio a entender que fácil y podía terminar no sólo platicando.

—Eres un mentiroso de lo peor —le dijo con serenidad y Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, único lugar donde se le veía el enfado al pelirrojo—. Utilizar así a Naruto definitivamente te hace una pérdida de tiempo, un desperdicio.

El aludido le miró unos momentos más y volvió a girarse:

—Si ya has dicho lo que necesitabas, vete. La verdad no me importa tu opinión.

—Pero a mí sí me importa lo que has hecho —le contrarió el kazekage serio como era—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Gaara lo miró unos momentos, en parte perdiendo la paciencia.

—No es que no sepa tus causas en todo caso —pensó mejor, no siendo de los que se burlarían de semejante cosa por estar molesto—; pero exijo saber la razón de que usaras así a Naruto ¿es que acaso no puedes arreglar tus asuntos solo?

El de cabello azulenco tomo aire como quien intenta no perder la paciencia:

—Ya es suficiente —le volvió a contestar como si hablase del clima, pero sólo hasta que Gaara se atrevió a tomarle por la prenda:

—No estoy jugando. Aléjate de Naruto.

—Yo tampoco lo hago —le contestó el de mirada azabache y la estrechó, tomando por la prenda él también a Sabaku—, así que sal de aquí ahor…

"_Sasuke… no dejes te provoquen o todo acabará mal dattebayo__"…_

Aquel recuerdo le dejó mirando unos momentos más al pelirrojo. _"Joder…"_, pensó enfadado pero enseguida soltó a Gaara, quien extrañado de su cambio también lo hizo.

—Naruto me ofreció su ayuda para vengarme —le dijo al final, mirando de nuevo por la ventana—. Y no es que me diese a escoger precisamente si quería o no.

Gaara procesó esas palabras con celos, sin embargo, sólo miró a un lado conteniéndose de decir más: Fuera como fuera, él respetaba los sentimientos del rubio.

—Y supongo que esa es tu justificación para haberlo usa…

Y entonces le interrumpió la puerta abriéndose:

— ¿Y quién diantres eres tu ahora? —se escuchó la voz de Karin bastante mal humorada—, este cuarto ya parece un pasillo.

Gaara frunció el seño mientras Sasuke resopló mirando a un lado:

—Karin, te he dicho que toques la puerta.

— No me ven…

—Uchiha —continuó Gaara, callándola y pasando absolutamente de ella—, definitivamente le haces mal a Naruto y desde siempre ha sido así —y entonces su tono se hizo amenazante de lleno—. Aléjate porque él me interesa y no dejaré le hagas errar o dañarse de nuevo, no por ti al menos.

Sasuke lo había seguido oyendo como si le dieran el reporte del clima, pero hubo algo que despertó austeridad en su mirada sin darse él cuenta:

— ¿Qué te interesa has dicho?

—Me interesa, si, mucho y tu estorbas —le contestó Gaara sin bajar su aura.

Karin se vio soslayada por un ambiente tenso que pareció caerle como piedra sobre los hombros. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Porque si se les veía estaban tranquilos como si nada, pero la mirada que se tenía uno encima del otro era lo que a ella le daba escalofríos… _"Tsk, ¿y por Naruto?"_.

—Eso, fuera —salió de sus pensamientos cuando Gaara avanzó para irse—. No sé quién te crees para venir a hablarle así a Sasuke. ¿Ustedes, por qué lo dejaron pasar? —se refirió a los ANBU cuando ya fue abierta la puerta.

—Es el Kazek…

—Gaara —se escuchó de pronto la voz de Sasuke, deteniéndose el nombrado en el vano de la puerta—. Será mejor que seas tú quien se aleje, te lo advierto.

— ¿Adviertes? —remarcó el pelirrojo y le observó por el rabillo del ojo—. En ese caso que él escoja quien se larga; total, yo haré que vea cómo ha desperdiciado su tiempo. Y no, no soy como ese Hyuuga, yo lo haré limpiamente.

Karin se quedó observando las miradas que se daban de perfil y deseó en serio mal interpretar las cosas. Finalmente el visitante se retiró.

— ¿Quién era ese? —preguntó de verdad preocupada—. No es habitual que amenaces así…

—Él es el kazekage —le contestó el Uchiha mas metido en sus pensamientos que oyéndola.

—El kazek… ¡¿qué, tan joven? —exclamó reaccionando: _"Y yo le he hablado como a un cualquiera...", _pensó, sonriendo después como quien quiere pasar desapercibido el error_—. _Bueno… Sasuke… —cambió el tonillo a uno muy húmedo de la nada. El nombrado recién la vio cuando ella se acercó pegando su hombro al pecho de él—. Tus vendas están tan sueltas… —y se quitó los lentes para enfocarle sensualmente—, ¿quieres te ayude a cambiarlas?...

El de cabello azulado no se alejó, pero frunció el seño notoriamente:

—No —le contestó tranquilo—. Más bien ve por un sastre, necesito ropa.

Y a ella le cayó eso como un balde de agua fría:

— ¡No estás en condiciones de darle ordenes a nadie! —renegó poniéndose los cristales con desaire—, ¡mira cómo estás! —y entonces Sasuke observó cómo ella de pronto tuvo otro cambio raro—: pero iré, y no creas por acatar… es sólo que debo golpear a Suigetsu, bah.

— ¿Y por qué debes golpearlo?

—Por tu culpa —y con las mejillas rojas dio un portazo monumental.

—…

Dejando de lado lo extraño de la chica y ya solo, Sasuke miró por la ventana a Gaara, quien conversaba indicaciones sobre Konoha con sus hermanos a las afueras del hospital. Estrechó la mirada:

"_Rivales ¿eh?…"_.

"_Continuará"…_


	37. Chapter 37

_39_

Un hombre caminaba a paso lento y arrastrado, parecía como si se evaporase bajo el sol. Su piel estaba algo reseca, sus labios desquebrajados por la falta de agua y su respiración jadeante y cansada… finalmente:

— ¡Vamos a beber algo, por favor! —gritó casi con desesperación a las figuras que parecían espejismos algunos metros mas adelante de él.

Enseguida una mirada bermellón le fulminó:

— ¡Joder Suigetsu, eres tan holgazán! —le recriminó Karin, quien junto a Juugo y Sasuke caminaban adelante—. ¡¿Por qué no botas la espada de ese Akatsuki?, definitivamente no te la puedes!

Taka se había por fin asomado un rato a las calles empolvadas de Konoha, lo cierto es que el día estaba muy caliente y Suigetsu se estaba deshidratando como un pescado. Cabe decir que no había sido nada simple salir del hospital pues al Uchiha no lo querían dejar, sin embargo, Sakura hizo un pedido especial a Tsunade y les dejaron ir al menos por los alrededores y con los ANBU que les habían puesto.

Karin vivía de mal humor por aquello:

—Maldita aldea…

—Maldita aldea… que arde —murmuró también Houzuki mientras enderezaba su espalda con pesadez.

—A mi me parece acogedora aún media destruida como está —opinó Juugo.

Sasuke los escuchó hasta que vio el estado del espadachín:

—De acuerdo, pasaremos a rehidratante.

— ¿En serio? –Sonrío enseguida el aludido y se le acercó—, ¡eres tan indulgente!

"_Indulgente…"_ pensó Sasuke, recordando cuando Karin también le llamó así por considerar el dejar individuos inconsciente antes que matarlos innecesariamente. Si de verdad lo era… sin duda tenía que ser un vestigio de quienes le instruyeron en el pasado. De pronto en su cabeza todo era pasado, pasado, pasado…

— ¿Aquí está bien? —le preguntó después a Suigetsu para dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Konoha era un cajón de recuerdos…—. No hay algo mejor.

Entonces se vieron frente a un intento de restaurante de paso, de esos que sólo son un cubículo y sin más que una barra para los clientes. Estaba destruido en buena parte: por el techo se colaban los rayos del sol dando la impresión de que en cualquier segundo se iba a derrumbar; la mitad de los asientos estaban quebrados en su soporte y más encima si quiera se reconocía el nombre de la propiedad al estar arruinado su letrero.

Karin frunció el seño:

— ¿Y por qué le das a escoger a este idiota?

—Está perfecto mientras tenga postres y agua —sonrío de medio lado Houzuki y se metieron levantando las pequeñas cortinas de la entrada.

— ¿Sasuke? —llamó Juugo observándole.

Y es que el aludido se había detenido antes de ingresar bruscamente. _"Este lugar…"_, había murmurado su interior, pues de ahí dentro se expelía un aroma que en su cabeza fue un activador de memorias. Se quedó quieto un poco más hasta que la voz de Juugo llegó hasta él, obligándose a dejar de lado la expresión casi tímida que se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Estoy bien —dijo, poniéndose el parche antes de la herida sin darse cuenta e ingresó. Juugo le observó pasar por su lado sonriendo con algo de tristeza: esa cara de antes había sido sin duda la de un niño asustado, la de alguien que teme que le duela algo… "_En este caso, los recuerdos_".

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Suigetsu casi tirándose sobre el mesón—, ¿tiene postres frescos?

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo el hombre mayor que de espaldas a ellos terminaba con algo vaporoso para atenderlos—, aquí no hay postres.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Pero estoy como un pez sin agua!

— Aquí sólo se vende lo que el letrero decía antes de que lo rompieran —aclaró el hombre y ya desocupado se giró con un cucharón de palo en alto—. Bienvenidos a Ichiraku ramen –Y apenas miró a los presentes se le cayó el utensilio, habiendo un largo silencio donde por entre sus arrugas miró atónito al de ojos azabache. El resto de Taka alzó una ceja–. Uchiha Sasuke… -kun…

El aludido le miró tranquilo, sin embargo, por dentro tenía la inmensa incomodidad que desde que reconoció el lugar le embargó.

— ¿Habías venido antes aquí, Sasuke? —le preguntó la pelirroja que por su puesto estaba sentada al lado de él.

—A veces.

Hubo otro silencio hasta que Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku, reaccionó:

—Has crecido mucho, ¡igual que Naruto! —se alegró sorprendiendo a Karin y Suigetsu por completo.

—Un momento –frunció el seño el último—, ¿qué acaso no debería echarnos por venir con él?

—Qué va –sonrío con confianza el hombre—, tarde o temprano Naruto cumpliría su promesa y si Sasuke está acá, sin duda no es para dañar gente ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas —contestó el nombrado y desvió el rostro a un lado: _"Tú y tus promesas, usuratonkachi…"_, pensó sabiéndose sonrojado.

Diez minutos más tarde le instalaban un plato de ramen a cada uno.

—Esto es cortesía de la casa —dijo Teuchi mientras ponía un jarrón de agua a Suigetsu que se lo tomó entero de ahí mismo–, es cierto que estamos en mala época, pero debo darte la bienvenida.

—No hace falta —dijo Sasuke–, podemos pagar.

— ¿Qué no? Pues entonces considéralo en gratitud por proteger la aldea de ese inmenso batallón.

Y entonces el Uchiha tragó saliva subrepticiamente: eso había sido reconocimiento, y si que fue una sensación extraña. Todos los años anteriores supuso con seguridad el trato que recibiría si es que se llegaba a aparecer por la aldea públicamente, pero todo eso acababa de ser quebrado por la sencilla frase del señor Teuchi.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —le preguntó de nuevo Juugo a su derecha—. ¿Te duele alguna herida?

—No —pestañeó volviendo en sí el otro. _"Naruto… sino hubieses venido a cambiar mis planes… esto no estaría pasando"_, pensó mirando aquel plato de ramen aparentemente como si nada le sucediera.

"_¡¿No comerás, Sasuke-teme? ¡Entonces no seas egoísta y dámelo dattebayo!"_

Recordó esa sonrisa pícara y juguetona de Naruto. Si…, tal como supuso todos aquellos recuerdos del equipo siete estaban comenzando a absorberlo. La voz de Sakura gritando que a él lo dejasen en paz y su cabello largo y rosado; ese polerón naranja con azul… aquella voz que no dejaba de expresarse escandalosamente mientras pedía mas ramen.

Teuchi se apoyó en la pared tras él rememorando:

—Pues era un chiquillo muy reservado —decía a Karin que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la niñez del de ojos azabache—. No parece que haya cambiado mucho en ese aspecto…

—Bah, ni sé cómo era y puedo asegurar que es aún peor de escueto —se río Suigetsu tras haber terminado su plato a toda velocidad—. ¿Comerás, Sasuke? —agregó con cara de deseos y el aludido le dio espacio para que sacase su plato de ramen.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces pidiéndole su comida? —exclamó Karin con despreció hacia el espadachín.

—Eso también pasaba todo el tiempo —continuó el hombre refiriéndose a la actitud de la de lentes–. Era muy popular y no ha dejado de serlo excepto porque pasó a ser conocido mas bien por su traición y todo eso, pero… —y miró a Sasuke, quien le observó sintiendo enseguida la confianza de Teuchi en él a pesar de todo... —eso está cambiando. Los aldeanos saben de tu apoyo y aunque muchos no pueden confiar en alguien que ha sido aprendiz de Orochimaru fácilmente, con el tiempo quizás cambien. Además hay un montón que está agradecido.

—Vaya, ósea que después de todo quizás no te linchen por las calles —le dijo Karin mientras seguía comiendo—. Bah, en ese caso podrían comenzar a agradecer quitándonos a éstos —agregó mirando de mala gana a los ANBU de afuera.

— ¡Oh! —alargó la expresión Teuchi—, pero si los tienen con la elite de la elite encima.

—Ni al baño vamos en paz.

—Bueno, si sabes hacer bien las cosas —se refirió de nuevo al Uchiha—, seguro y pronto se los quitan. A todo esto ¿por qué Naruto no está contigo? Eso es realmente raro si te haz quedado.

El referido sintió eso como si le hubiesen dado con un garrote: _"¿Acaso no sabe que no está en la aldea?..."_, pensó labrando el qué contestar:

—No, para nada —terminó diciendo con serenidad. _"No está por mi culpa…"._

—Pero Sasuke —frunció el seño Suigetsu mientras se terminaba el plato cedido–, si a ese se lo han…

—No pares de comer, ya nos vamos.

Ante eso Suigetsu se metió el montón de fideos en la boca enseguida, pues había sido un claro 'cállate, no digas nada'.

—Bueno, seguro está ayudando a reconstruir Konoha —dijo confiado el maestro de ramen—. En un principio me preocupó un rumor entre los aldeanos que decía que había aparecido durante el ataque un ser muy parecido al Kyūbi, pero la hokage lo desmintió cuando visitó el refugio.

—Hn, la hokage—miró a un lado el Uchiha y se puso de pie—. Vámonos. Gracias.

— ¡De nada!, y cuando veas a Naruto dile que venga a comer un plato de ramen.

Tras esas palabras Taka salió, acomodándose Suigetsu su arma con mala cara:

— ¿Por qué me tuve que callar?

—La hokage va arreglando detalles ¿no? —dijo Juugo que era más despierto.

—Si —contestó Sasuke mientras avanzaba lento por sus heridas—. Supongo que en estos años ha logrado que muchos lo reconozcan, pero Naruto aún así siempre ha estado estigmatizado por llevar el Kyūbi —explicó, recordando lo que eran las clases en la academia para el rubio—. Por el bien de Naruto, Tsunade sabe que nadie debe enterarse que pudo llegar a salir el Kyūbi de él.

Y entonces imprevistamente aparecieron mas ANBU alrededor de ellos, rodeándolos completamente.

—Quietos —ordenó Sasuke a sus compañeros mientras detenía con una mano la espada que Suigetsu ya iba sacando.

— ¿Quieres dejar de portarte tan bien? ¡Nos están asfixiando! —reclamó el detenido.

—Sasuke —se escuchó la voz de Tsunade y los ANBU le hicieron espacio para dejarla pasar—. ¿A qué hora piensas volver al hospital?

—No pienso volver, estoy bien.

— ¿Ah si? —dijo ella con un tonillo medio irónico—, bueno, si estás tan en forma no creo que te moleste si vemos ahora tu caso.

— ¿Mi caso?

—Sí. Eso si es que quieres dejar de tener un escuadrón ANBU encima, claro.

—Hn… —con eso el Uchiha comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería: Había llegado el incómodo momento de dar explicaciones. _"Naruto…"._

Media hora después y ya en la torre Tsunade tomó asiento al centro de un mesón en forma de herradura que había al fondo de la amplia sala

—No parece algo muy… íntimo —dijo Juugo al ver más puestos al lado de la rubia.

—Para nada. Esto es una formalización —resopló Karin bastante seria.

—Allá —indicó la hokage un lugar a los tres compañeros de Sasuke y luego lo miró—. Lo lamento, pero cuando supieron que te permití andar por la aldea los feudales enseguida se escandalizaron y apuraron esto.

Y entonces apareció de la nada Kakashi al lado de ella.

—Digamos que lo de tomar decisiones sola terminó ¿verdad? —dijo el jounin y miró al Uchiha, quien fuera de las vendas y rasguños estaba dentro de todo presentable al vestir como siempre.

—Lástima… —resopló Tsunade mientras asentía—, era demasiado bueno para durar…

Y apenas Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu estuvieron a un costado ingresaron al salón cuatro personas. Eran señores feudales y una viuda de otro de ellos. Y es que si bien no había consejeros las decisiones no podían sólo recaer en la hokage, por tanto según los códigos se llamó a la reunión con ellos presentes. Sasuke, parado en medio del salón y con dos ANBU tras él enseguida se enfadó, aunque eso quedó sólo en su mirada al parecer aparentemente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Kakashi lo conocía lo suficiente y se acercó a su lado:

—Sasuk…

—No me digas nada.

—Sabías esto pasaría.

—Lo sabía, pero no quita que sea molesto.

—Ten cuidado –y ninguno de los dos se miraba al conversar—, piensa bien lo que vas a decir. Si eres aceptado o no depende de esto —y entonces le observó por bajo su hombro con un suspiro de los clásicos suyos.

—No tengo porqué estar acá —siguió enfocando al frente el de cabello negro azulado—, no me quedaré por mucho —siseó. "_Puedo observarlo…estar al lado de Naruto aún desde las sombras", _pensó.

Kakashi se sorprendió levemente.

— ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

—Da igual. Traeré de vuelta a Naruto y me iré.

—El no te dejará.

—No es asunto suyo, además él cree que le traicioné.

—No lo sé —le hizo fluctuar el jounin, ante lo cual Sasuke ahí sí que le miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Dudo que Naruto no sepa de lo que ahora tendrás que hablar aquí. Y si no piensas quedarte al menos vete sin el odio de la Suna y la Hoja.

"_¿De la Suna?"_, se repitió el de piel nívea cuando llegó la sorpresa: justo por la puerta estaba ingresando Sabaku no Gaara con Baki tras él.

—Tsk.

—Hazlo por Naruto –suspiró Kakashi, sabiendo cuan incómodo estaba en realidad.

"_Por Naruto…",_ se dijo el de mirada azabache y se acomodó el cuello alto de su camisa como quien busca quitarse el calor. Al unísono el jounin se retiró, volviendo al lado de la hokage mientras un feudal se quedó de pie:

—Siendo las dieciocho horas de este día, se pone en tela de juicio la situación de Uchiha Sasuke, ninja renegado y buscado desde el año…

—Esto es una jodida —murmuró Suigetsu mientras el señor continuaba protocolizando—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—Depende de lo que decidan hacer con él seguramente —susurró Juugo.

—Lo dudo… —dijo Karin con un tono que se esforzaba por disimular su preocupación—, pero espero que sino le aceptan lo dejen ir.

—La hokage no permitiría que lo matasen… por Naruto-kun —volvió a musitar Juugo.

Y entonces el señor feudal continuó:

—Por todo esto estipulado en el pergamino número 012606 perteneciente al historial shinobi del aquí presente nukenin, se da inicio a la sesión que tiene por objetivo su conservación o eximición como tal. Cabe decir que lo anteriormente dicho implica su presencia consentida tanto en Konohagakure como en Sunakagure, esto último a pedido del Kazekage por los conformes acuerdos de alianza para la tarea de eliminar fugitivos entre ambas aldeas.

El enjuiciado supuso que lo último había sido una broma, porque de por sí, él no tenía razones para ir a la Suna.

—Sasuke —le llamó la hokage bastante incómoda también ella de tener a todos los feudales ahí—, se hará una petición de contexto general y luego se pasará a las preguntas específicas. La general implica un pasó rápido por tus acciones y razones de ellas desde aquel examen de chunnin donde Orochimaru te marcó.

—Esto no tiene real objetivo; ustedes ya saben todo —aclaró el de piel nívea llevándose una mano instintivamente a su hombro, como cubriendo el hecho de que ya no hubiese sello alguno.

—Sasuke… —le incitó el jounin tras ella.

—Tsk… por mi familia.

—Más específico —dijo luego la viuda de feudal.

—Por mi hermano.

—Aún más —presionó el mismo que leyó a la entrada.

Sasuke estrechó levemente la mirada:

—Me propuse matar a mi hermano.

—Perfecto hasta ahí —dijo la viuda de feudal levantando sus cristales frente a otro pergamino—, pero según se ha revelado, hubo en las acciones de él una manipulación, y sin saberlo tu…

—Ya es suficiente —la interrumpió enseguida Sasuke y miró de reojo a los ANBU tras él. _"No quiero oír de nuevo esas palabras..."_. Y entonces su semblante mostró sin tapujos su desdén, tanto así que la mujer se amilanó—. No necesito más gente en mis asuntos.

"_Vaya que eres obstinado…"_, pensó Kakashi sacando levemente unas bombas de humo por si era necesario darle una oportunidad para escapar. Hubo un quedo silencio.

—Se ha cabreado en serio y ya estudió a los de atrás suyo —susurró Suigetsu unos segundos después—, ¿si escapa qué diantres haremos?

—Apoyarlo, ¿o piensas quedarte a merced de Konoha, subnormal? —murmuró luego la pelirroja—, al menos yo no.

—Tranquilos, él no se irá así. Este lugar ya le ha envuelto —tomó aire Juugo, y ante esas palabras los otros dos le miraron sin entender.

–Tu y tus análisis…

Pero él no se equivocó: unos cuantos momentos más y Sasuke se giró pacíficamente en dirección a la puerta para irse, no obstante, una voz de veterano le detuvo:

—Uchiha Sasuke –había sido uno de los feudales que hasta ese momento no había hecho más que observarlo con sosiego—. La hokage nos advirtió que no te gustaban mucho estas cosas y que podías reaccionar así, por eso he pensado qué hacer al respecto —y miró el pergamino en su mano alejándolo bastante para conseguirlo—. He leído en el camino hasta acá tus antecedentes actualizados y no considero seas mala persona. Sinceramente pienso que si estás desperdiciando esta oportunidad es porque los temas te producen dolor… y por evitarlo, te fugas.

Sasuke entonces colocó una mano en la manilla de la puerta como quien está prefiriendo no oír lo que le dicen; pero de nuevo se detuvo, esta vez por algo que no se esperaba:

—Lo es —dijo Sabaku no Gaara sorprendentemente y todos se giraron a mirarlo—, aunque se cierra en sus objetivos es una buena persona. Yo lo entiendo, fui así durante casi toda mi vida y apelo a que tiene algo aquí… que le hace mejor.

—Si bien no todas, considero que la mayoría de sus acciones han sido llevadas a acabo por consecuencias de las manipulaciones de Danzou —apoyó también Tsunade.

—He sido su maestro y confío, así como percibo, que no ha cambiado desde que fue mi aprendiz. El apoyo que dio es una prueba de ello —agregó finalmente el jounin, diciéndole con la mirada que no cometiese otro error. En esos instantes Sasuke en su interior se sorprendió de ser apoyado así.

El viejo feudal se inclinó un poco sobre el mesón para que dejase de dolerle la espalda.

—En vista de que deseas retirarte te haré, si es que nadie se opone, sólo dos preguntas con las cuales decidiremos —y hubo absoluto silencio. La viuda de feudal prefirió callar más bien por evitar represalias.

Otro silencio.

"…_Porque para mí, eres el primero con quien compartí un vinculo..."_

Al recordar eso Sasuke soltó la manilla obviando que aceptaba contestar fuese lo que fuese. _"Ya no seguiré lejos de ti, Naruto, ni estaré en otro lugar que no sea el que Itachi quiso en calma…en buena parte para que no viviese lo mismo que él"_.

El señor feudal aclaró la garganta:

—Dinos, ¿por qué fuiste tan lejos para proteger la aldea?

Con la mirada contra la puerta Sasuke supo que esa pregunta le tocó hondo.

—Porque… —y entonces su respuesta vaciló de lleno, costándole.

—Porque después de todo también es tu hogar ¿no? —dijo imprevistamente Juugo, haciendo que los dos a su lado le mirasen con los ojos bien grandes.

—Si —confirmó Sasuke después de un silencio relativamente largo—, también debido a que… es el hogar de alguien de Konoha que me importa y… hn —cerró los ojos unos momentos—, porque Itachi quiso evitar que fuese destruida con su propia vida.

—Ya veo —dijo el feudal y miro al último señor que no había dicho nada, aquel que no soportaba al clan Uchiha y que, sin embargo, continuó en silencio—. Y la segunda pregunta: Esa persona que dices te importa, ¿es para ti como una familia?

Kakashi soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que la hokage sonrió de medio lado: _"esa pregunta encierra todo"_, se dijo cada uno por su lado. Había sido a primera vista una pregunta muy sencilla, pero iba con quinto sentido. Y es que para el señor feudal la cosa era simple: si aquel sobreviviente había sido capaz de tanto por su clan, sin duda cuidaría y protegería del mismo modo todo lo que aquel considerado familia amase, aún sin serlo de sangre. Dentro de eso, la aldea. _"Además los deseos de su hermano se han arraigado a él y los ha hecho propios, aún que parece que no se ha dado cuenta"_, pensó por último el hombre.

Finalmente Sasuke se giró, mirando al anciano con una expresión que fácil se podía considerar nostalgia.

—Claro que si —contestó algo ido y su rostro lo escondió con el flequillo. _"Que difícil… ha sido decirlo"_…

—Que bueno en ese caso —dijo con simpleza el viejo y sonrío tranquilo—. Debes saber que tu comportamiento estará siendo evaluado. Puedes irte.

—Antes de eso —interrumpió Tsunade cuando él ya tenía abierta la puerta—. Si se determina que quedas eximido como nukenin, ¿te harás responsable de tus reclutados?

El Uchiha los miró y los tres se quedaron tranquilos, sin caer ninguno en lo respetuosos que estaba siendo ante lo que fuese que él decidiera.

—Yo me responsabilizo de lo que hagan —y sin más se retiró.

Una vez afuera Sasuke caminó a paso rápido hacia cualquier lado mientras el sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte. Eso había sido de verdad incómodo, quedándole una amarga sensación a pesar de lo escuetos que fueron en comparación a lo que oficialmente decían las formalidades. _"Tsk…"_, se apretó una herida en el muslo que le obligo a andar mas lento. De a poco ya no iba soportando el estado de su cuerpo, no toleraba el no sanar ni poder ir por Naruto.

—Eso ha sido embarazoso —escuchó a Juugo que le iba dando alcance con los demás, mientras el grupo de ANBU se desapareció para seguirlos tan desapercibidamente como hasta entonces.

Sasuke entristeció levemente su mirada. Dolía… el pasado dolía tanto… y eso no había modo de eludirlo…

–Si, lo fue –contestó como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que de pronto se detuvo de lleno, dejando su mirada contra el suelo. Ahí, por entre el polvillo y de manera muy obvia había una trampa ninja mal hecha que se supone él debía pisar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —frunció el seño el espadachín deteniéndose a ver lo que él—. Vaya… eso realmente es una vergüenza de trampa.

—Por lo visto al final si hay alguien que quiere dañarte —dijo el de mirada ámbar mientras Karin agarró una piedra del suelo, estrechando la mirada y arreglándose los lentes.

— ¡Bah! —bufó altanera y con un gesto bastante poco femenino la lanzó a lo escondido entre las hojas de un árbol. Enseguida sonó una queja y el bulto cayó al suelo, cogiéndole Juugo de la ropa como del pellejo a un gato. Karin le fulminó—: ¡¿Quién diablos eres y por qué has hecho eso eh?

Sorpresa se llevaron cuando no resultó ser más que un niño, sin embargo, reparando otro poco en él Sasuke juró que lo conocía.

— ¡Soy Konohamaru! —respondió el genin, colgando de la mano de Juugo y levantando el rostro con enfado hacia el Uchiha—, ¡y esto es porque por culpa de él, el mismo que me quitó a mi abuelo ahora se ha llevado también a Naruto-oniichan!

—Tonterías —le alzó una ceja la chica.

— ¡Tengo pruebas! ¡Ese de ahí —y señaló con un dedo a Houzuki—, estaba siguiendo a Naruto-oniichan y dijo tu nombre! —apuntó luego al de cabello azulenco.

"_Menos mal estás vivo, que si no ya Sasuke se cabrea conmigo y… ¿y este crío quién es?" _

—Mmm —alargó la expresión Suigetsu—, si… parece que si dije…

— ¡Y no me olvido de tu cara! —Continuó diciéndole al Uchiha el genin—, ¡eras el compañero de Naruto-oniichan y tú le has traicionado a pesar de cuánto te ha buscado! —terminó. Sasuke le miró en silencio, recordando vagamente a ese niño que a veces hacía técnicas eróticas con Naruto… aunque claro, ahora estaba mucho más grande.

—Konohamaru, ya veo.

Y el nombrado entonces se movió y movió hasta que Juugo lo dejó ir, cayendo al suelo como un saco de papas para enseguida comerse el dolor.

— ¡A mí no me da miedo nada de lo que dicen de ti! —vociferó después, parándose con los ojos húmedos—. ¡Y si Naruto-oniichan muere juró por mi abuelo que cuando sea hokage haré que pagues cada día, porque lástima ninguno te querría muerto! —y entonces sus ojos se le rebalsaron de lágrimas ante lo cual sólo atinó a correr.

Quedaron solos tras un último grito que avisó al amenazado que no se escaparía de sus trampas hiciera lo que hiciera.

— ¿Todo bien, Sasuke? —le preguntó Karin cuando le vio tan pensativo.

—Si —contestó como si nada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Entonces el de ojos ámbar lo vio apretar la espiga de su katana con impotencia a pesar de la calma aparente: _"Va empeorando…"_, supo, parando de pensar cuando lo vio detenerse nuevamente–: De vuelta… debo avisar algo –agregó, cambiando de parecer imprevistamente y quitándole a Suigetsu su predilecto vaso de agua.

– ¡No! –exclamó el de ojos lavanda, pero Sasuke ya lo había usado para desactivar la trampa…

Sin más regresaron a la torre, esperando a que la hokage se desocupase de la reunión que acababa de terminar para enseguida encerrarse en su oficina con el portador del sharingan:

– ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? –musitó la rubia completamente descolocada.

–Cumplo con avisar.

Tsunade controló un tic en su ojo: "_¿Avisar? ¿Quién se cree éste?"._

–No, tú no irás a ningún lado –arrugó el seño–, es una orden, Sasuke.

–Claro que iré –insistió él y sin más se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

– ¡Si cruzas esa puerta te exiliaré de Konoha!

–Adelante.

La mujer quedó entonces como quien intenta decir algo mas, saliendo sonidos atropellados y sin sentido de su boca. No le dejaría ir, suficientes problemas le había dado él como para que ahora más encima se fuese en ese estado indecente a que Orochimaru le cogiese.

–Sasuke, estoy hablando en serio –y la mirada de ella se volvió más rigurosa–. No puedo permitir vayas; él no dudará en tomarte y no estás en condiciones plenas. Sería una irresponsabilidad con la aldea el casi regalarle tu cuerpo a Orochimaru.

–Tonterías –dijo él mirándole de perfil–. Si eso sucede me daré una descarga a mi mismo que me matará.

La rubia entonces se pasmó. _"¿En qué está pensando éste para decidir eso?_". No podía comprenderlo. Estaba bien que nunca hubiese sido muy cuidadoso con su vida pero ahora se estaba pasando...

– ¡Criajo!… –bufó apretando los puños sobre el escritorio al verlo marchar.

El Uchiha se detuvo y soltó aire armándose de paciencia:

–Ninguno de ustedes sabe las estrategias de escape de Orochimaru, yo soy el único que sabe dónde está exactamente.

–No jodas –alzó una ceja Tsunade–, si abrieras esa boca y cooperases quizás si sabríamos todos donde está.

–No diré nada. No quiero estorbos.

– ¿A qué llamas estorbo? ¡¿Tanto has olvidado el trabajo en equipo?

–Hn –sonrío de medio lado él–. Sólo un poco –Y entonces tocaron respetuosamente–. Ya me retiro.

– ¡Nada de eso! –vociferó la rubia y abrieron la puerta enseguida cuando se puso a toser adolorida:

– ¿Todo bien, Hokage? –entró alertado Neji, habiendo un largo silencio cuando enfocó al Uchiha. Se quedaron mirando: uno con despreció y el otro con apatía.

–A esto me refiero con 'estorbo', por si acaso –dijo Sasuke para luego rozar su hombro con el de él al pasar.

– ¿Algún problema? –le bloqueó enseguida la salida el otro.

–Ninguno, a menos que te metas en mi camino.

"_Ya vamos de nuevo_", se dijo Tsunade observando cómo parecía que podían sacarse un pedazo con los ojos. Sin mas se levantó de su escritorio para meterse en medio de ambos por si las moscas.

–Ya es suficiente, no me den más dolores de cabeza –ordenó enfadada, pero entonces Sasuke la miró a los ojos tan fijo que le dejó claro el mensaje: si pronunciaba algo, él se encargaría de hacer alguna tontería que sí que sería una jaqueca de culto–. Tsk… –musitó, viéndolo irse.

Una vez afuera y cerrando la puerta Sasuke se detuvo casi enseguida: ahí estaba Hyuuga Hinata. Cuando la miró ella automáticamente se llevó las manos a los labios, como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

–Sa… Sasuke-kun… –lo nombró con una voz casi inaudible. El aludido sabía de sobra que estaba intimidada, aunque no se había esforzado en lo mas mínimo en causarle eso. Espero a que siguiese–: Yo…

–Dime –intentó que ella apresurase un poco la velocidad por su propia paciencia…

– ¿Irás… por… por Naruto-kun?

–Quizás.

Los ojos claros de la kunoichi se entrecerraron un poco. Incluso le temblaban las manos de sólo pensar qué recibiría si pronunciaba su pedido; y es que millones de comentarios acerca del Uchiha habían llovido de todos lados, la mayoría diciendo lo peligroso que era. ¡Pero todo por el rubio!, se dio coraje bajando las manos para apretar los puños con decisión:

–Por favor… Sasuke-kun –dijo alzando el rostro para verle por fin a la cara–, llévame. Te seré de ayuda.

El aludido se extrañó profundamente del pedido, pero poco tiempo bastó para que estrechara la mirada olvidando ese detalle:

–Por qué.

– ¿Por… por qué… qué?... –contuvo la respiración ella asustada.

– ¿Acaso no sabes que está en manos de Orochimaru?

– ¡No… no me importa! –se llevó las manos al pecho Hinata, ¡lucharía contra él o cualquiera con tal de poder ayudar a que Naruto-kun regrese!

Sasuke la analizó por completo, habiendo un silencio incómodo que la joven apenas estaba soportando.

–Por favor… –insistió, ya humedeciéndose sus ojos.

– ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? –preguntó momentos después el otro, sin darse en cuenta de cómo Hinata retrocedió unos pasos cuando su voz salió excesivamente ruda.

– ¡Por favor! Haría cualquier… ¡cualquier cosa por Naruto-kun! –se desesperó ella, también sonrojándose por lo confesado. No tenía la menor idea de si acaso el que estaba frente a ella aún tenía sentimientos, si es que los tuvo alguna vez… pero estando ahí desde antes que su pariente pudo oír que sabía dónde estaba Naruto… y sus sentimientos era lo único a lo que podía apelar para convencerlo de que le llevase con él.

–Hn –escuchó el bufido de Sasuke y lo vio mirar a un lado con indiferencia–. Ya veo –agregó, y es que él había recordado claramente las palabras que Sakura le dijo cuando años atrás estaba por abandonar la aldea:

"_Pídeme lo que quieras, haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¡moriría por ti!"_

–Sasuke…-kun –musitó la joven sacándolo de sus conclusiones.

–No pienso llevar equipo.

– ¿Co… cómo?

– ¿No he hablado claro? –y no la miraba, sino que tenía sus ojos enfocados en la pared. ¡Maldita sea, que disgustado se sentía! ¿Qué era esa cursilería de hacer cualquier cosa por los demás que se cargaban las mujeres?–. Te daré un consejo; ¿Hinata te llamas no?

–Si… –al oír ese tono la aludida de verdad se arrepintió de hablarle, aunque le sorprendió que el Uchiha supiese que ella existía e incluso que recordase su nombre.

Sasuke pasó por su lado:

–Te digo, con esos sentimentalismos sólo conseguirás que te maten. Olvídalos –y lo dijo con un aura tan irascible que ella pensó que la odiaba. Desanimada giró en un largo silencio: "_¿Qué… qué haré ahora?...", _pensó con angustia mientras lo veía reunirse con su equipo apoyado en la pared mas allá.

–Vámonos –dijo Sasuke a aquellos sin si quiera detenerse y con un tono que hizo que fruncieran el seño.

– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó el de ojos ámbar.

– Parece que si, ¡y que humor! –exclamó de seguidilla Houzuki con desconcierto–, ¿acaso te han amenazado con algo para que no vayamos?

– ¿'Vayamos' has dicho?

Y ahí fruncieron el seño aún mas, quedando un silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Karin bufó:

– Bah, ¿y a qué viene eso? –se puso al frente de él haciendo que se detuviera–, ¿acaso insinúas que piensas ir solo?

– ¿Insinué en algún momento que no sería así? –le devolvió la pregunta con una mirada adusta el Uchiha.

–No jodas… y vaya tono para hablarnos, ¿qué tienes?

–Es el de siempre.

Juugo y Suigetsu prefirieron no arriesgarse a decir más con él de ese humor tan… inusual, y que buena espina no les daba para nada. Mejor mantener distancias y quedarse ahí con su asombro hasta que a Sasuke se le bajasen los humos.

– ¿El de siempre? –Abrió bien los ojos ella, siguiéndolo cuando él pasó por su lado–, ¡estás insoportable!

–Bah, siempre te quejas de tener que aguántame ¿no?

– ¡¿Qué…? –se arregló enseguida los lentes la joven en una mezcla de preocupación, enfado, vergüenza y confusión. Era cierto, siempre se quejaba de que era un mandón, pero en el fondo le encantaba su carácter. En cambio ahora si que tenía que soportarlo… podría apostar a que si le decía que no la obligaría a quedarse por la mala–. ¡Sas…!

–Karin… –le llamó el más alto de todos para que se callara de una vez.

– ¿Qué diablos le pasa? –murmuró la nombrada y sólo recibió negaciones.

Y así Sasuke continuó su camino aunque sabía susurraban detrás suyo como si fuese un impostor. Estaba muy fastidiado. Ahora se explicaba los comportamientos extraños que toda la vida Hinata había tenido, porque si bien no era algo en lo que se fijara, lo recordaba porque era llamativo el cómo alguien se desmayaba así. La Hyuuga estaba enamorada del rubio, y eso comprobaba que ella estaba oficialmente loca. _"¿Qué imbécil se enamoraría de Naruto?_".

Apretó los puños mirando a un lado: "_Al diablo_".

–Ustedes, ya dejen de hablar de mi –dijo sin voltearse y los tres se enmudecieron automáticamente–. Escuchen, iré por el idiota de Naruto ahora mis…

– ¡¿Qué? –exclamaron Karin y Suigetsu sin dejarlo ni terminar.

–Tsk, les dije que escucharan –se giró molesto el Uchiha hacia ellos–. Cállense.

–No creo sea buena idea, Sasuke –dijo el restante.

–Me da igual. Les pido que me apoyen deteniendo a cualquier estorbo que mande Tsunade.

– Joder, ¿es que pretendes echarte a toda Konoha encima de nuevo? –frunció el seño la pelirroja aunque le dijeron que no hablase.

–Eso tampoco me importa –y cuando dijo esto ya se quedaron callados otra vez, mirándolo irse. No es que habitualmente no fuera pasota, pero ya comenzaba a preocuparles el cuán igual le daba todo.

–Pareciera que sólo tiene a Naruto en los ojos ¿no? –musitó Juugo al espadachín.

–No jodas... con que va en serio…

– ¡¿Juugo, quieres dejar de analizarlo? ¡Me pones enferma! –exclamó Karin.

El Uchiha pensó al oírles con ese calor ya aceptado en su interior:

"_Claro que es lo único que tengo en los ojos… estaré con él de ahora en adelante_"

"_Continuará..._"


	38. Chapter 38

_40_

Terminó con Chokuto y entonces la guardó en su envaine tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Era curioso cómo el hospital había sido su hogar todos esos días.

–Sasuke-kun –escuchó su nombre al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría. Miró por el rabillo del ojo viendo a Sakura–. Espera… ya me enteré de a dónde pretendes ir.

–Ni lo menciones. No pienso llevar equipo –le dijo de antemano con tranquilidad, y es que imaginaba a lo que venía.

–Eso también lo sé –dijo ella y se acercó entregándole un envoltorio de tela–. Son utensilios médicos, sé que has tenido problemas para conseguir equipamiento.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos unos momentos y ella giró la suya a un lado sonrojándose.

– Bastante, la verdad –le dijo y guardó lo cedido–. Gracias.

–Deja que haga eso yo también –agregó después la kunoichi y se le acercó mirando las vendas en uno de sus brazos–. Tienden a soltarse pronto si las coloca uno mismo.

El Uchiha no supo porqué pero sintió a Sakura como si estuviese despidiéndose. Sin decir nada se sentó en la cama, observando cómo ella sacó vendas limpias del velador para luego quedarse frente a él en la butaca de siempre.

–Dime… –susurró la joven, levantando la manga corta de la camisa del otro hasta su hombro para quitar las vendas que tenía–, ¿por qué Naruto es así?

–No sé de qué hablas.

–A pesar de todo… atrae a mucha gente –el de cabello azulado continuó en silencio–: Incluso a ti…

¿En qué sentido diría ella eso? Pero en el que fuese contestaría lo mismo:

–Naruto no me atrae –mintió con su sereno semblante de siempre–. Es un desastre.

La kunoichi sonrió triste. Aunque acababa de oírlo, ya lo sabía… era mentira. Terminó de vendarle el otro brazo para luego pedirle se acomodase con un gesto.

–Lo mas curioso… –continuó, levantando esta vez el borde del pantalón corto de hospital del Uchiha–, es que incluso nos ha herido…

Ahí el de ojos negros dejó de ver hacia la pared enfocándola.

–A qué quieres llegar –dijo de una vez, y es que en ningún momento le reprochaba al rubio sus heridas, al contrario, las llevaba mereciéndolas en todos sus sentidos.

–A que he logrado comprender porqué no te puedo gustar –dijo sinceramente y acaricio apenas la piel del muslo de Sasuke. No podía evitar el querer estar cerca de él y pensando en ello se sonrojó: curarle todos esos días había sido una experiencia permanente de tentación–. En realidad nunca tuve esa oportunidad… –agregó mirándolo a la cara unos momentos con las mejillas ardientes. "_Y pensar que mientras dormía pude hasta besarlo…_"

–Sakura –la sacó de sus pensamientos el de ojos negros sin esforzarse en herirla–. Debo irme.

– ¡Lo siento! –se apuró a poner la venda avergonzada–. Ya… ya que te moverás mucho, las apretaré mas así que… –y se le quedó mirando otro poco hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron–, cuando lo haga… puede dolerte un poco…

Y ahí Sasuke de nuevo sintió que se despedía, estrechando levemente la mirada cuando ella le provocó dolor.

–Hn –sonrió de medio lado aún así, estando ya ajustada la venda–, supongo que piensas que me matarán o me iré.

–Temo… te pase algo Sasuke-kun… –continuó, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que él pensara que sólo sabía llorar–, mírate… nadie en estas condiciones puede mucho –el Uchiha giró la cabeza a un lado, en parte molesto con él mismo por eso hasta que Sakura sonrió amable y triste a la vez–. Pero sé que no puedo detenerte, nunca lo he podido hacer –suspiró.

Cuando ya hubo terminado ella se levantó para llevarse lo sobrante y acercarse a la puerta.

–Porfavor… dile a Naruto que perdón…

–Te dije que lo traería de vuelta –y tomo su ropa sobre la cama cogiendo aire, y es que en sí no tenía idea qué tanto se habían tirado por la cabeza esos dos–, podrás decírselo tú misma cuando lo veas.

Ella lo miró triste y entonces se retiró.

Pocas horas después Sasuke se escabulló por el bosque, atento a si era seguido o no e increíblemente parecía que Tsunade entendió bien el mensaje. No quería apoyo, no lo necesitaba, y mucho menos ahora que parecía que un montón de los de Konoha andaban que lloraban y hacía lo imposible por ir por Naruto. "_Patéticos_"… Pensó sin darse cuenta de que él estaba haciendo incluso más. Corrió rápido aún con las clavadas en sus heridas hasta que voló por los aires una pequeña ave blanca, la cual se paró en el hombro de Sasuke.

–Adelántate –le dijo tomándola en sus manos para amarrarle una nota alargada a su pata derecha sin detenerse–, busca a Naruto…

Enseguida le ayudó con su chackra, subiendo a lo alto de las copas para dispararla hacia la distancia. Le avisaría para que estuviese atento y dispuesto a todo… pues realistamente sabía que no era mentira eso de que quizás estaba regalándose. Pero no le importaba, ¡de pronto nada le importaba más que aquel por el que iba!

"_Naruto… espérame_…", susurró mas bien su corazón… mientras miraba la luna sobre su cabeza… "_estoy contigo todo el tiempo, usuratonkachi_…".

Y allá… aún en la lejanía, los brillantes ojos de Naruto miraron el astro y la luz que daba por la daraboya sobre él…

–Lo sé… no importa lo que pase, siempre estas… ahí… –susurró sonriendo con algo muy cálido en su pecho. Por alguna causa se sentía sereno, quedándose dormido con esa sensación para media hora después recibir un poco de tierra sobre su rostro. Colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, viendo por entre los dedos una sombra pequeña delante del astro… un ave blanca…–. Luna…

Se sentó con una fuerza de quizás dónde en el suelo, tapándose la boca para no exclamar el nombre del pichón tan fuerte como el latir de su corazón quiso. _"¡Sasuke, Sasuke!_", pensó y el ave voló desde el vidrio semiroto de la ventanita bajando hasta donde él.

–Ven aquí –le susurró a Luna, tomándola en sus manos para quitar el papel de su patita. Entonces le temblaron sus manos mientras lo desdobabla con torpeza:

"_Naruto, voy por ti… prometo sacarte de ahí… Sasuke_."

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras una sonrisa nerviosa y en su máxima extensión se formó en su rostro…

–Sasuke… –susurraron sus labios llevando el papel hasta ellos.

En Konoha Tsunade estaba de verdad de mal humor mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de la villa. Cualquier animal que se cruzara en su camino sin duda moriría de un pisotón mortal.

– ¡No hay perdón!

Sakura tembló un poco. Joder… aún con todo lo que había pasado en sus entrenamientos a veces seguía dándole miedo esa mujer.

–En serio que lo siento…

– ¿De verdad lo intentaste? –le miró inquisidoramente la rubia, y es que con una esperanza probablemente muy ingenua le había dicho que intentase hablar con Sasuke para evitar que se fuese.

–No… –bajó la mirada ella–, es decir, si… pero no me esforcé.

–Sakura –la nombró calmándose a la mala la médico al oírle ese tono desanimado–, estas dejando que te afecte demasiado esa casi promesa que te hizo Sasuke…

La kunoichi miró a un lado mientras avanzaban a paso rápido. Era cierto, no lo soportaba… aún no se creía que ambos le habían jurado lo mismo… irónicamente se sentía como un conducto entre ellos, algo que los unía al mismo tiempo que podía llegar a separarlos… por su necia boca.

–Sólo le entregué material médico y lo asistí para vendarlo, luego… me fui.

–Osea que en vez de detenerlo, le ayudaste –el silencio otorgó y Tsunade tomó aire lentamente–. Hubiese no querido hacer esto, pero en fin… –y entonces llegaron a la entrada donde estaba reunido un grupo de ninjas–. Háganse a un lado –les dijo, entre ellos a Gai, Kakashi y…–. ¿Hinata… qué haces aquí?

–Yo… yo… –no fue capaz de explicarse ella, pero Tsunade reaccionó entendiendo con muy mala espina que probablemente también la Hyuuga estaba pensando hacer locuras.

–Hokage-sama –interrumpió Kakashi mirándola con cierta clave de gravedad–, querían salir de la villa.

Al entrar del todo en el círculo la aludida vio a los tres reclutados de Sasuke, quienes tenían un semblante bastante mal humorado.

–Joder… –dijo con una mezcla de desconcierto y enfado–, no me digan que se ha ido literalmente solo.

Karin se arregló los lentes casi tan fastidiada como ella.

–Nos había dicho que lo haría y no le creímos del todo. Cuando entramos al cuarto el muy borde se había ido.

–En cualquier caso –tomó agua de su vaso Houzuki– nos largamos igual, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

–Están bromeando ¿verdad? –le miró de mala forma Tsunade–, ustedes no irán a ningún lado, no estoy para estupideces.

–Nosotros tampoco –dijo con tranquilidad Juugo y tomó aire–. Lo lamentamos pero debemos irnos.

Y entonces lo tres se dieron la vuelta, mirándose Tsunade con los Jounin presentes para que ellos enseguida cubriesen la entrada.

Hubo un corto silencio en que el ambiente se tensó.

–Ah –suspiró Suigetsu y se puso su nuevo vaso de agua en el cinturón–. Si lo quieren a la mala perfecto, en cualquier caso igual tenemos que deshacernos de los 'estorbos' que se envíen desde acá –terminó con una sonrisa pedante y tomó el extremo de la espinosa arma que alguna vez fue de Kisame para empuñarla en contra de ellos.

– ¡Esa espada ya la he enfrentado! –exclamó Gai con su amplia y brillante sonrisa–. ¡No podrás conmigo!

– ¡Veremos! –exclamó el espadachín y con toda su fuerza atacó al de cejas pobladas, levantando sus hombros en ello mientras sus compañeros le cubrieron enseguida la espalda.

– ¡Suficiente! –exclamó Kakashi, cruzándose en medio para apenas contener la espada con dos kunai cruzados–. Podemos… intentar conversar antes –y entonces se corrió a un lado, haciendo que Suigetsu diese de lleno con el arma contra el suelo. "_Que fuerza…_"–. ¡Ustedes no están pensando bien las cosas!

Karin frunció el seño:

– ¿Y qué diantres quieres que pensemos? No podemos perder más tiempo.

–Nosotros tampoco –dijo Tsunade en una visual muy rápida con el ninja copia–, por lo mismo será mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

Suigetsu iba a volver a levantar su espada cuando el mas alto de todos se la contuvo.

–Cual es la propuesta.

– ¡Juugo! –exclamó la pelirroja.

–Nosotros no pensamos permitir que se vayan –dejó claro la Hokage–. Seguro se han dado cuenta que en los alrededores hay unos siete ANBU además de los shinobis aquí presentes listos para detenerlos.

–Claro que si, que para algo soy la rastreadora de este equipo –dijo engreída Karin y se cruzó de brazos.

–Perfecto en ese caso –la miró Tsunade –, entonces supongo que también te da la cabeza para entender que sus posibilidades de escapar son escasas. Nosotros no sabemos donde está la guarida de Orochimaru.

–Y a nosotros qué –frunció el seño el Suigetsu–, no somos tan estúpidos como para decirles la localización.

–Entonces no les podremos dejar ir.

Hubo un silencio en que de nuevo se puso tenso el ambiente.

–Sasuke y Naruto –habló Kakashi antes de que la cosa empeorara, porque nadie negaba que a veces a la Hokage le faltaba tacto–. Tanto ustedes como Konoha tiene interés en alguno de ellos así que aliémonos: Para nosotros es prioridad Naruto y para ustedes Sasuke. Si Orochimaru consigue el cuerpo de Sasuke ustedes se quedan sin líder y nosotros con un lío para nuestra villa, además quizás nunca sepamos dónde tienen a Naruto.

–Bah, como si nos importara ése –murmuró la pelirroja con unos celos bastante obvios.

–Puede que no te importe pero Sasuke ha ido a buscarlo solo por lo obstinado que es, y las posibilidades que tiene son pocas, ¿lo sabes verdad? –le miró mal la Hokage y la joven bufó girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Formemos un grupo de seis y vayamos por ellos –propuso Kakashi–. Saben lo que Orochimaru puede hacer… ¿prefieren desobedecerle a Sasuke por esta vez o quizás no verlo nunca mas?

Suigetsu resopló encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ya me da igual, decidan ustedes –se cruzó de brazos volviendo a su vaso de agua; y es que él no estaba ni seguro de porqué seguía con el Uchiha siendo que su búsqueda de espadas se encontraba detenida hace rato. Era cierto que él mismo había sido experimento de Orochimaru y que no le deseaba eso ni nada malo al de ojos negros, pero tan agradecido con él no estaba por liberarlo como para complicarse tanto la vida con acuerdos de último minuto.

–De acuerdo –dijo finalmente Juugo y Karin le miró con una pésima expresión al segundo–. No pongas esa cara, yo no dejaré que lo usen así y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco… de hecho estas muy preocup…

– ¡Cállate! –le interrumpió ella con las mejillas rojas–. Joder con ustedes. Ya vámonos de una vez entonces.

Enseguida Tsunade asintió y miró a Sakura:

–Ve con Kakashi.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –escuchó de pronto la aguda voz de Hinata y la observó acercarse–. ¡Iré también por Naruto-kun!

Tanto ella como la de ojos verdes le quedaron observando con sorpresa; y es que su mirada y expresión estaban decididos, así como sus palabras que si quiera se tomaron la molestia de pedirlo por favor. Tsunade dudó un poco en dejarla ir: la Hyuuga era otro montón de sentimientos al igual que Sakura. ¿Qué tan bueno era la idea?

–Ve –decidió al final y enseguida Maito Gai alargó la boca hasta el suelo.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –exclamó enseguida–, ¡¿y yo qué?

–Ayúdame con los escombros de la villa, tengo un montón.

Y entonces hubo un silencio largo…

Lejos y ya llegada las cinco de la madrugada, el portador del Kyubi miraba por la daraboya mientras el ave picaba granos de arroz de las sobras de su cena.

– ¡Hey! –exclamó en un susurro cuando dejó de hacerlo para volar. "_Ya llegó_", supo, mirando a los alrededores en parte molesto de poder hacer poco.

La pequeña Luna salió por el mismo orificio, reuniéndose tras un árbol de la superficie con su dueño que acababa de arribar. Este último analizó los alrededores; avanzó a pasos sigilosos y se acercó al tragaluz más orillado. Observó…

–Ahí estás… –susurraron sus labios mientras en su interior comenzaba una desesperada carrera. Con la ayuda del haz que daba hacia dentro el Uchiha había podido ver al rubio medio echado en el suelo y mirando de izquierda a derecha consecutivamente. "_Al fin_…", pensó, calmo de ver que se encontraba bien. Se acercó hasta la entrada que él mejor que nadie sabía abrir con su chackra e ingresó, caminando lento por el pasillo que daba hasta la jaula. Al oír apenas los roces en el suelo Naruto reaccionó, llevando su enfoque hasta donde una sombra apareció quedándose inmóvil unos minutos…

Distinguió apenas aquella barbilla y no hubo duda… su corazón se detuvo:

–Sasuke… –se escuchó el susurró de las consonantes del nombre apenas.

Y el mencionado no supo qué le pasó pero apenas oyó la voz de Naruto su cuerpo se movió solo e irracionalmente: Apuró el pasó tanto que se encontró corriendo hacia la jaula al unísono que sacó a Chokuto.

– ¡Sasuke! –exclamó ya del todo el rubio. Su emoción le dio fuerzas para avanzar casi de pie hacia la orilla de la jaula con la desesperación de alcanzarlo: ¡sólo necesitaba tocarlo, saber que era real y no un fantasma de su imaginación!–. ¡Eres tú!

Al oírlo de nuevo el Uchiha apretó los dientes con lo que no era otra cosa que ansiedad, perdiendo la cabeza: _"¡Espera, ya te tengo!_". Sin importarle el ser discreto dio a los barrotes con la katana y el total de su fuerza, soltando un leve gruñido cuando usó chidori para dar el segundo corte.

Entonces logró la grieta, soltando su arma sin importarle dónde fue a dar:

– ¡Naruto! –salió por fin de sus labios con preocupación y trastabillando al interior de la jaula donde enseguida recibió al rubio entre sus brazos. Por el peso de él retrocedió dándose contra barrotes completos, pero sólo se preocupó de no caer para abrazarlo–. Al fin… –agregó en un susurro para ya estable tomarle por la cintura.

–No… podía esperar más dattebayo… –y así se estrecharon con fuerza. El de ojos claros con las piernas flexionadas por su debilidad mientras Sasuke enredó los dedos de su mano libre en los cabellos de la nuca de él.

Se quedaron quietos varios segundos, hasta que se percataron de lo que hacían alejándose bruscamente y con la cara roja:

–Yo… ¡Aght! –exclamó Naruto que apenas lo hizo cayó como una marioneta a los pies del otro.

–Naruto… –olvidó al instante su bochorno al verlo así el de ojos negros–. ¿Qué te han hecho que no puedes estar ni de pie? –y se agachó a su lado.

–Me han puesto… algo, un poco más abajo de mi nuca… –jadeó–, demonios, me he cansado mucho dattebayo…

–Esta basura… –murmuró molesto el portador del sharingan mientras descubría el sello–, a mi también me lo colocaron una vez, no puedes quitártelo tu mis…

–Sasuke… –murmuró entonces el rubio, interrumpiéndolo al colocar una mano sobre la que él tenía en su nuca–, sé lo que pasó…

Al entender a lo que se refería el nombrado enseguida miró a un lado, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa se puso de pie para enfocar directo hacia la parte mas profunda de la guarida.

–Orochimaru –susurró, y es que el haber sido tan descarado para llegar hasta Naruto ya los había atraído.

Se oyeron pasos:

–No pensé vendrías tan pronto, Sasuke-kun –sonrío con perfidia el sannin mientras entraba tranquilamente al recibidor–. Cualquiera diría que estaba volviéndote loco el no ver a éste crío… –agregó, más bien con celos y con los ojos puestos sobre el contenedor de Kyubi.

Aquel le miró enfadado:

–Sabía estaba vivo, serpiente asquerosa.

El Uchiha tomó aire al recordar lo del engaño: ¿él muerto? No es que no haya estado cerca de eso. Y no, no lograba comprender qué buscaba en el rubio Orochimaru, pero sabía que lo que hubiese quedado de su cuerpo se habría retorcido por la eternidad si Naruto yacía en las manos de él definitivamente…

Pero a gusto con el hecho de que no había sido así, se levantó:

–Pues ya ves, Orochimaru, aquí estoy –dijo también recogiendo a Chokuto–. He venido por lo que es mío.

– ¿Lo qué es tuyo? –repitió el sannin.

–Claro. Este subnormal casi me mata –y miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio–. Me tengo que vengar.

Naruto recibió ese enfoque que a pesar de lo que decía su dueño le provocó un emocionante revoltijo en su estómago. Y es que nada que ver. Aquellas palabras y ese tono Naruto supo que eran una engreída mentira del Uchiha… porque su mirada le había entregado la verdad: seguridad y calidez.

Sin embargo, dejó sus sensaciones cuando lo vio girar hacia el sannin otra vez:

–Sasuke –le detuvo antes de que saliera–, quítame el sello..."_No estarás pensando_…".

–No puedo, usuratonkachi, no aún.

– ¡Sasuke, quítame esto! –insistió, pero él sólo avanzó hacia el enemigo, quedándose a unos buenos metros de él–. ¡Sasuke!

–Deberías hacerle caso, idiota –se escuchó entonces la voz de Kabuto, quien apareció detrás de su superior con las manos en la cintura–, ese sello no es tan sencillo como crees y él en diferencia a ti lo sabe.

Naruto se calló y miró a su amigo… deteniéndose su corazón. _"Qué…",_ musitó su interior, y es que con la emoción y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca no se había dado cuenta, pero el cuerpo casi entero de él estaba cubierto de vendas: Por la abertura de su pecho se veían las del torso, en sus brazos unas bien firmes e incontables golpes y rasguños más delgados en sus manos, antebrazos… y el cuello. Finalmente observó su perfil, viendo que incluso en su cara había cortes.

Tembló levemente:

–Qué… –susurró de nuevo: _"¿Qué le he hecho?"_, y enseguida su pecho se apretó de la culpa.

–Naruto, no pasa nada –escuchó enseguida la voz del Uchiha y soltó el aire–. Tampoco te fijes en tonterías, cada quien tiene lo que se merece.

Apretó los puños:

–Tú eres el que habla tonterías dattebayo…

Y sin decir más Sasuke avanzó otro poco, descansando el filo de Chokuto contra su propio hombro como si nada pasara.

– ¿Comenzamos de una vez, Orochimaru? No estoy de humor para charlas.

El aludido sonrío de medio lado: ¿Quién sino él sabía los alcances de ese cuerpo?

–No intentes disimular los _regalos_ de tu amigo –dijo, rodeándolo de cerca–. No estás para nada bien, y se te nota.

–Mira quien lo dice.

–Es cierto. Pero deja que me sorprenda, porque sí que te ha lesionado –continuó el otro mientras ubicaba cada herida y estimaba su gravedad–. Me preguntó de qué manera pretendes vengarte de esa bestia –se refirió a Naruto aunque no le creía nada–… podría ayudarte.

Y aunque lo dijo alguien tan despreciable como el médico, el de ojos azules en la jaula se sintió tocado: "_Sí, soy una maldita bestia_"….

–Hn, ¿ayudarme tu? –frunció apenas el seño Sasuke.

–Claro, debería trozarlo ahora mismo por hacerle esto a tu cuerpo.

–Orochimaru-sama –le llamó el de lentes impacientado, y es que esa mirada que tenía su maestro era de un deseo carnal que no soportaba ver…–. Pensé era 'su' cuerpo.

El sannin levantó levemente su brazo operado y sonrió aún más:

– Tienes razón, Kabuto, ¡es mío! –exclamó y entonces atacó al Uchiha quien al instante se alejó.

– ¡Sasuke! –gritó también Naruto, intentando quitarse el sello enseguida. Los bordes de aquel estaban incrustados en su primera y segunda capa de piel, lo que hizo que con las uñas comenzara a rasgarse asustado de que cogiesen a su amigo en su propia cara–. Eres un idiota…

Kabuto echó a correr de seguidilla mientras una hoja de chackra se formaba en su mano. No había duda en que iban con todo. ¡Pero Sasuke no se dejaría! Orochimaru se acercó por delante percibiendo a la vez al de lentes detrás suyo. Activó el Sharingan:

–Tsk… –le dio con Chokuto de punta al sannin obligándolo a hacerse a un lado justo en el segundo en que necesitó inclinarse ágilmente. El de lentes se sonrió con confianza aún cuando por eso también falló:

–Creo que te costará caro usar esos ojos –le dijo dando un último corte que el también repelió, cargando el peso en sus manos para conseguir alejarse en una semi-rueda.

Pero en todo caso no era mentira: a Sasuke le costaría muy caro si abusaba. Un pequeño hincón en sus ojos y retrocedió salvando su pecho de varios intentos de corte por parte de Kabuto. Luego se movió a un lado agarrando entre el brazo y sus costillas la mano de Orochimaru que captó venía desde atrás suyo.

–Te tengo –murmuró el sannin tomándolo por el cuello con el otro brazo.

–Yo también a ti –le contestó Sasuke y al instante se agachó obligando al de ojos dorados a hacerlo a medias. Tuvo entonces la oportunidad de soltar su katana para coger la muñeca de Kabuto antes de que lo noquease–. ¡Chidori nagashi! –pronunció de seguidilla, torciéndola y manteniéndolos a ambos unos segundos antes de que la descarga de su cuerpo los mandara lejos. Había logrado paralizarlos un poco.

Naruto tenía el corazón en la mano siendo espectador:

– ¡Teme! –exclamó a pesar de que se los había sacado de encima–, ¡eres un idiot…! –y entonces fue que Orochimaru chocó contra los barrotes frente a él callándolo.

– ¡Deja de llamarme idiota y sostenlo, usuratonkachi! –le gritó Sasuke, mientras sacaba raiton de su mano derecha y haciendo que él atinase para coger al hombre a través de los barrotes:

– ¡Lo tengo!

Entonces el de ojos dorados vio venir un mortal chidori eisō:

– ¡Maldición! –Reaccionó encontrándose tan paralizado que aunque se salvó de la muerte corriéndose como pudo, su único brazo bueno fue traspasado del todo.

Y Sasuke no había acabado al tenerlo aún cogido el rubio. Pero no pudo rajarle ya que Kabuto le tiró como pudo un explosivo, haciendo que rodase hacia la izquierda en un escape en que además recuperó a Chokuto. Levantó la vista por entre el humo y sus ojos resentidos volvieron a clavarle. Una queja que no era suya. Volvió a abrirlos. Esa voz:

– ¡Naruto! –llamó enseguida y levantándose hasta que–: ¡Aght! –gimió, conteniéndose de caer al suelo: cuando cerró los ojos no vio el instante en que la espada Kusanagi se había alargado hasta él enterrándose en su herida hondamente. "_Mierda… ¡mierda!". _Apretó los dientes aguantando y retrocedió hasta zafarse de la hoja que también se devolvió.

–Vaya vaya… –escuchó a Orochimaru y su risa maniática.

– ¡No lo toques! –reaccionó aún así al leer lo que haría con el sharingan y sin más lanzó su katana contra la hoja estirándose nuevamente: ¡Esta vez iba directo hacia Naruto! Otra queja de él. No, no había conseguido desviarle…– ¡Usuratonkachi! –volvió a llamarlo, olvidándose de su herida cuando lo vio dentro de la jaula agachado como una oruga. Sus manos estaban deteniendo la hoja extendida unos dos metros desde el sannin para que no llegase a un punto vital.

Silencio…

Kabuto jadeó acomodándose los huesos de su mano estoicamente:

–Debió hacer eso… desde el principio, Orochimaru-sama.

– ¿No te parece que es una alternativa sucia? –opinó el aludido con la cara constreñida del dolor y respirando con dificultad él también. Para sostener la espada estaba usando sus dos brazos apenas útiles.

–Personalmente eso me importa poco –contestó el de lentes incorporándose.

Naruto levantó su mirada casi cerrada del dolor para encontrarla con la carmesí del Uchiha; éste le enfocó con preocupación. Orochimaru sonrió confiado:

–Ni lo pienses, Sasuke-kun. Cualquier movimiento y habrás venido en vano.

–…

De acuerdo, en cualquier caso todo había ido demasiado bien como para durar. "_Demonios_". Sasuke reguló su respiración en unos seis segundos y enfrió sus pensamientos analizando: no había mucho que hacer… y lo cierto es que ahora sí que estaban en líos. No importaba en todo caso, él había venido por algo puntual y si le tocaba joderse, se jodía. Desactivo el sharingan y se quedó ahí.

–Entendido –dijo inexpresivo.

El sannin sonrío con malicia:

–Buena decisión –y acomodó dificultosamente su mano para tomar la espiga de la espada con una sola–. Ven acá.

Naruto levantó el rostro al instante:

– ¡No lo hagas! –gritó pero el Uchiha ni lo miró, avanzando despacio–. ¡Sasuke, no vayas, estoy bien!

Pero el sólo continuó, aguantando la herida abierta en su muslo y quedándose mirando a Orochimaru una vez frente a sus ojos. Hubo silencio hasta que bruscamente le torció hacia atrás un antebrazo, logrando que Sasuke se diese la vuelta para quedar con la espalda contra el cuerpo del médico.

–Tsk…

– ¡Sasuke! –exclamó el rubio lleno de impotencia al no poder moverse ni un centímetro.

–Sasuke-kun… –susurró con una voz húmeda el de largo cabello tras él–, te voy a poseer…

"_Y con ganas…_"

"_Continuará…_"


	39. Chapter 39

40, 2

El Uchiha sintió en la nuca el respirar de su ex maestro pero aún así se quedó quieto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar poner un mal semblante cuando le soltó el brazo, le corrió el cuello de la camisa y pasó su lengua por la piel descubierta lentamente.

— ¡Asqueroso! —exclamó Naruto furioso e hizo el ademán de levantarse—. ¡No lo toq…!

—Detente —le interrumpió el de cabello negro azulado y se pasmó—. No te vayas a mover, dobe.

Y no lo miró en lo más mínimo al decirle eso, al contrario, tenía el enfoque en un punto del suelo y un semblante que dejaba claro que contento no se encontraba. Naruto apretó los dientes tan fuerte como sus manos al filo de Kusanagi. "_Sasuke… ¿acaso no te das cuentas de que te va a… a…?"._ Vamos, no podía ser tan positivo de esperar a que Orochimaru sólo le poseyera en el sentido decoroso de la palabra. ¿Y si pasaba?, ¿y si Sasuke se dejaba para que no lo matasen a él?, ¡porque eso parecía que pensaba!_"¡Mierda!_", gritó su interior, observando cómo el sannin aún herido pasaba su mano lascivamente por el torso del que estaba delante de él.

Miró a Kabuto que tenía el rostro hacia la pared:

— ¡Tu, ¿no piensas decir nada? —le gritó y el aludido hizo un gesto corporal torpe, muy inhabitual en él—, ¡¿es que no te molesta?

—No digas tonterías. Te dije que sabía cómo eran las cosas —y se giró con una mirada aún así casi asesina—. ¿Quiere que le arregle su dormitorio, Orochimaru-sama?

Naruto estrechó la mirada:

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué imbécil diría es…?

—Tsk… —se callaron los dos cuando Sasuke soltó una queja de descontento. Orochimaru se había apretado contra la espalda de él con tanta firmeza que le quitó el aire del estómago con el brazo.

— ¿Qué opinas de lo del dormitorio, Naruto-kun? —le preguntó el sannin y el aludido supo de sobra que en su vida había sentido tan ardiente la sangre.

—Eres… repugnante dattebayo —intentó decir, y es que el agudo dolor de la espada incrustada le obligaba a esforzarse mucho.

— ¿Una habitación para los dos? —miró por el rabillo del ojo el Uchiha al que le hacía sentir cosas muy desagradables por detrás—. No me jodas.

—Te jodería con todas mis energías, pero me estoy desangrando así que ya tendrá que quedar para después. Kabuto —el nombrado enseguida se arrimó con una mirada de temer—. Ponle 'eso'.

—Pero… Orochimaru-sama… ¿no debería ahora mismo realizar el ritual?

—Necesito curarme primero. Llévatelo.

El subordinado dejó un silencio en que su disgustó aumentó: "_No cabe duda…_"

—Entendido —y sin esperar si quiera un segundo luego de que lo soltaran tomó a Sasuke violentamente con una mano y por el cabello, obligándolo a mantener la mirada contra el suelo—. No pienso arriesgarme con esa cabronada de ojos.

Naruto se desesperó al ver que aguantaba todo y que se lo llevarían:

— ¡Sasuke, no te dejes! —le gritó por entre medio del dolor y muy alterado—, ¡quítatelo de encima, no obedezcas!

—Hn —vio por entre los cabellos azulencos del aludido una sonrisa de medio lado—. Cierra la boca, usuratonkachi; mírate, si quiera tienes chackra. No alcanzarías ni a moverte cuando ya estarías muerto.

—Muy sensato, Sasuke-kun —se burló el de cabello ceniza y lo forzó a caminar hacia la parte más interna de la guarida—. Avanza.

Naruto apretó la hoja e intentó llevarla en contra al oír eso, sin embargo, Orochimaru la tenía firme y sabía que retroceder sería tan fatal como cualquier movimiento hacia los lados. "_Demonios_…", pensó con angustia y apretó los parpados.

—Tranquilo, no le haré nada —escuchó la voz del sannin y al mirarlo le vio sonreír ladinamente a pesar del dolor de su herida—… por ahora.

— ¡Desgraciado! —rugió enseguida el rubio con una furia de fuego que salió de sus ojos—, ¡tócalo y juro que te mataré!

—Vaya vaya,… cuidado con el zorro, podrías matar también a Sasuke-kun sin querer.

—Tsk…

—En cualquier caso, antes de que te transformes definitivamente enterraría un centímetro más mi espada —resopló luego el hombre y sacó un pergamino que con su brazo libre y apenas útil invocó una nueva jaula. Entonces se oyó un golpe—. Kabuto.

— ¡¿Qué le están haciendo? —gritó el rubio.

—Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama —sonó el eco de la voz desde lo mas interno del pasillo.

—No te pases. Está bastante herido ya —le recordó el sannin finalmente y miró al rubio—: Tranquilo, sólo será para mantenerlo controlado.

Y adentro, en una habitación a luz de vela el de lentes de verdad se sentía de lo mejor.

—Hace mucho que quería ponerte en tu lugar, criajo insolente —dijo al que ahora estaba apoyándose con un hombro contra la pared frente a él. Sasuke se había aguantado callado, limitándose a limpiar con una mano la sangre que el puñetazo le sacó—. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Que dejarás de existir de una vez.

—Hn —soltó simplemente el Uchiha. "_Otro más que espera que desaparezca_", pensó pero al instante Kabuto se le fue encima, golpeando su espalda contra la pared para acercarle lo que parecía una argolla de metal gruesa y en terminaciones cuadradas:

—En tu situación yo no haría esos gestos —lo obligó a arrodillarse, le levantó el rostro y le echó todo el cabello hacia atrás dejándole libre las sienes y la mirada—. No vayas a abrir los ojos mientras te pongo esto o tu chico se muere.

Sasuke apretó los parpados obedeciendo sin la menor protesta: "_Mi chico…_", repitió en su interior mientras sentía el metal frío siendo puesto sobre sus ojos, que pasaba por las sienes y que Kabuto selló de alguna forma en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "_Mío…_". De pronto lo que pareció un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos: Oscuridad, sólo la oscuridad del espacio entre el metal y sus orbes.

— ¡Aght! —se quejó al sentir un segundo dolor mucho mas fuerte. Sin embargo, nadie le había golpeado: "_Quédiantres…_".

— ¿Te lo he puesto muy apretado? —escuchó la voz de Kabuto y se pasmó: la había oído… ¿lejana? Era imposible que él hubiese tardado tan poco en estar a la distancia que a ciegas calculaba—. Parece que está bien, bah.

Sasuke oyó algo más lejano aún. Supuso había sido Naruto que gritó al escucharlo quejarse, porque en sí no fue capaz de reconocerlo. "_¡Qué mierda es esto!",_pensó sin darse cuenta de que había tenido que poner una mano en el suelo aún estando arrodillado: Su equilibrio se había alterado.

Pero tuvo que incorporarse de todas formas cuando Kabuto lo tomó de nuevo:

—Listo, Orochimaru-sama —y a pesar de que sabía era él quien le cogía la voz la escuchó lejos. No hubo duda:

—Mierda… —susurró, y es que no se esperaba algo tan desventajoso. "_Esto... está bloqueando mis sentidos_".

Y mientras Kabuto lo hacía avanzar hasta Orochimaru, éste último comenzó a retirar lentamente la hoja de su espada del estomago del portador del Kyubi, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el dolor.

—Quieto —le dijo enseguida, y es que apenas estuvo a salvo Naruto intentó levantarse—, si no obedeces le haré algo que no te gustará a Sasuke-kun en tu propia cara.

— ¡Eres un enfermo! —exclamó el aludido con una rabia y preocupación que no se podía mientras se apretó la herida con fuerza.

—Ya que tienes tantas energías trasládate a esta jaula ahora mismo —le ordenó el sannin por último con una cara burlesca.

Naruto lo miró fijo e inquisidor, pero obedeció, sosteniéndose de los barrotes para poder avanzar apenas aguantando su peso por el sello. En eso el de lentes apareció por el pasillo con el capturado. Resopló:

—Orochimaru-sama, listo.

—Teme… —murmuró el rubio al verlo con algo que en su vida había visto en su cabeza.

—Déjalos en la misma jaula, es lo de menos. Necesito arreglar esto —se refirió el mayor al brazo que el chidori le inutilizó pera luego tomar con el otro la barbilla del Uchiha—. Sasuke-kun…

—…Qué diablos quieres —le contestó él escuchando distorsionada la afónica voz de su ex maestro.

Este último se sonrió:

—Parece que funciona muy bien —y miró a Kabuto—. Su tiempo de respuesta es mucho más lento.

—Así parece, Orochimaru-sama.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres con nosotros? —le preguntó entonces el portador del sharingan sin ni siquiera intentar zafarse de la mano de él.

Con impotencia Naruto los vio de lejos y ya habiendo logrado entrar a la jaula. ¡¿Podía hacer algo al menos? Si quiera alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban y de verdad que lo que fuese que le pusieron a su amigo le ponía demasiado nervioso.

—Es algo muy bueno —sonrío de medio lado el sannin—. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo Uchiha Madara?

—...Qué de todo.

—Un mangekyou sharingan como el tuyo puede fácilmente —y se acercó al oído de él sugestivamente—… controlar al Kyubi.

Sasuke hizo un pequeño gesto corporal de incomodidad y se soltó del agarre.

—… Así que después de todo si era eso. Esta vez te has puesto una meta muy alta para tu estado. "_Maldito seas, Orochimaru…_".

—Absolutamente, pero ya vez, los tengo a los dos a mi merced —y mientras decía eso se encaminó hacia el interior de la guarida lentamente y ya sudando por la flaqueza—. Me alcanzas, Kabuto.

Ante la orden el de lentes se acercó a la jaula, soltando a Sasuke para luego quedarse mirando cómo el rubio protectoramente lo apoyó en su desequilibrio.

—Ojala… —dijo mirándolos hacia abajo con desprecio y al mismo tiempo envidia—, pronto tenga que dejar de ver sus caras.

— ¡Y ojala tú te atrevas a luchar por lo que quieres alguna vez, idiota! —le gritó Naruto de mala gana pero Kabuto prefirió no oírlo retirándose de una vez.

Al no escuchar más voces Sasuke intentó agudizar sus sentidos, pero no hubo caso: "_Mierda, no puedo ni si quiera captar si se han ido…_"

— ¿Se han largado, Naruto?

El aludido enseguida se giró a verlo con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación:

—Eres un idiota, ¡¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Te grité que no les hicieras caso dattebayo!

—Cállate, estoy de mal humor. ¿Se han largado sí o no? —y su voz fue áspera.

El rubio se pasmó al oírle ese tonillo:

—Sí, bah —terminó contestando, aún arrodillado frente a él y sosteniéndole por los brazos. Entonces notó su mejilla golpeada—: Sasuk… —le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, sin embargo, se calló cuando lo vio arrodillarse para comenzar a intentar quitar el metal de su cabeza como fuese.

—Mierda… —le oyó susurrar al final.

—Qué diantres es eso…

—No lo sé, pero no sólo me deja ciego… está empezando a quitarme la percepción de todos mis sentidos.

— ¿Ves? Si me hubieses hecho caso esto no habría pas… —se detuvo cuando Sasuke se soltó de él para incorporarse poco a poco.

—No me jodas —murmuró con disgusto y sacó electricidad en su mano derecha: "Q_uizás una sobrecarga_…", pensó.

El rubio enseguida le miró aprensivo por lo que se le había podido ocurrir:

—Sasuke… qué piensas hacer —pero apenas terminó de hablar cuando como pensó su amigo se llevó el chidori directo al pecho—. ¡Sasuke! —exclamó intentando detenerlo pero él entonces cayó de rodillas adolorido y jadeando—. ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza para electrocutarte así dattebayo! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

El aludido se apoyó en sus manos y sacudió la cabeza un poco:

—Esto de alguna forma debe ceder… ¡Aght! —se quejó de la nada, tomándose las sienes y haciendo que Naruto se asustase ya de lleno:

— ¡Qué te está haciendo esta cosa!

Pero el Uchiha no tenía idea. ¡Era como si le hubiesen golpeado nuevamente! El metal estaba comenzando a alterar todo su cuerpo, tanto así que de pronto no supo si quiera las dimensiones de su propio eje y la voz del rubio se distorsionó aún más. ¿Era su idea o lo había empeorado?

Un extraño silencio…

— ¿Naruto?…

—Aquí estoy… —le agarró el nombrado haciendo que se sentara en el suelo para luego tomarle la cara. Se detuvo un instante en eso: su amigo estaba frente a él sin escuchar bien y no viendo nada, pero… "_Aún no me creo que estés vivo dattebayo…_", se dijo observándolo preocupado y a la vez con ese calor de felicidad en su pecho.

—Qué piensas hacer —le sacó de sus pensamientos aquel al que observaba.

—Déjame ver —y examinó el metal viendo algo insólito: no había ninguna aparente unión, era como si fuese una argolla perfectamente cerrada. "_Qué diantres es esto…tsk_", le dolió de pronto la herida que le hizo Kusanagi, pero no le importó—. No veo por dónde abrirle dattebayo.

—Habla más lento, dob… —y entonces otro golpe un poco más suave apareció: Sasuke comenzó a sentir un calor desregulado.

—Te digo que no veo por dónde abrirle —le repitieron y lo escuchó tan lejos y como con eco que apenas comprendió.

—Mierda… —murmuró—. ¡Maldición, he hecho justo lo que Orochimaru quería!

— ¿Qué? —pestañeó confundido el de ojos claros al verlo así.

—Esta basura... tsk, es algún tipo de metal electromagnetizado. Me está bloqueando, ya si quiera sé dónde estás.

Naruto lo vio apoyarse contra los barrotes tal cual como si no hubiese sabido estaban ahí. Su motricidad se había alterado y más claro le quedó cuando intentó sacar gasas para la herida abierta de su muslo.

—Dame eso, teme —le dijo quitándoselas mientras se arrimaba hasta entre sus piernas—. Jeh, esto es culpa mía después de todo ¿no? —el cegado pareció soltar la tensión de su cuerpo al oír eso—, también el que estés tan herido…

Y recién Sasuke se dio cuenta que el asunto de estar así lo había sacado de casillas. Sin más respiró hondo, consiguiendo dejar de lado el hecho de que apenas percibía a Naruto vendándole.

— ¿Estas frente a mi o al lado?

—Al frente tuyo.

—Escucha, no es tu culpa —le dijo en esa dirección y sonrió apenas de medio lado—. Si serás dobe. _"Mas bien… es mía"._

El otro enseguida amargó la expresión:

—Más torpe que tú no soy, teme —le devolvió aunque por dentro se había contentado de lograr ese gesto aún en la situación en que estaban. Terminó de vendarle—. Por cierto, se te ve de pronto muy cansado…

—…Es un efecto de lo que hace esta basura.

Naruto supo que definitivamente debían salir de ahí. No tenía idea de qué era eso del electro no sé qué (seguro cosas que no estudió en la academia), pero estaba asustándolo sobretodo por lo rápido que funcionaba. De pronto parecía que una ola de calor había agarrado a su compañero y sus respuestas ya tardaban notorios segundos en darse. "_No puedo hacerlo_", se dijo, pues no, no podía darse el lujo de estar ahí tirado todo el tiempo que Orochimaru iba usando en detener su hemorragia. Sin duda vendría… sin duda apenas terminase… "_Vendrá por ti_", y entonces observó a Sasuke; pero no sólo su rostro: pensando en lo que el sannin anhelaba su mirada pasó también por aquel cuello, por sus hombros, el pecho y esas piernas abiertas y medio flexionadas… Tragó saliva, encontrándose completamente rojo y embelesado cuando sus ojos claros se quedaron pegados a los labios de él.

—Dobe —le sobresaltó de pronto la voz que salió de ahí mismo—, ven, acércate.

—Ya… estoy cerca… —y aún medio ido el portador del Kyubi no reaccionó ante cómo Sasuke buscó el tacto con torpeza, poniendo una mano en su mejilla derecha dubitativamente.

—Naruto… —susurró con el cansancio ajeno que cargaba y el nombrado dejó de respirar—, hn.

Tras el metal la negra mirada de Sasuke se fue al suelo. "_Realmente muchos te ven como una utilidad solamente…_", pensó, deslizando su mano suavemente por sobre aquellos grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. "_Lo entiendo. Orochimaru pretende usar mi sharingan para controlarte a ti… y así amenazar a toda Konoha con la aparición del Kyubi_", concluyó después mientras su mano palpó la nariz del rubio. La bajo aún mas… rozando con la yema de los dedos los casi temblorosos labios de Naruto para quedarse ahí… "_Pero no permitiré que nadie te toque. Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver_".

—Salgamos de aquí —susurró lentamente.

—Juntos… —agregó el rubio con las mejillas como el fuego y el aliento al mínimo.

Sasuke no supo porqué actuó así hasta que su interior se lo dijo: "_Querías saber cómo se sentían los que has imaginado como unos tórridos y blandos labios_". Y lo aceptó. Supuso incluso que si no fuese por su estado habría disfrutado mucho más el poder tocarlos… porque pronto ya ni eso reconocería.

—El sello —dijo intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos que lo ruborizaron. Por instantes se había olvidado de todo.

Naruto reaccionó cuando alejó la mano:

— ¿Por qué no puedes quitarlo? —y se abanicó la cara con las manos contento de que el otro no pudiese verle en eso.

—Por tu chackra —le respondió mientras apoyaba la espalda en los barrotes de nuevo—. Lo tienes completamente nulo y si lo quito el del Kyubi te consumirá enseguida.

— ¡Pero no perdemos nada con intentar dattebayo!

—Usuratonkachi, te dije que también lo usaron conmigo —le recordó el Uchiha. Al oírlo el rubio enseguida miró a un lado: parecía que realmente no podría hacer nada—. Hn…

— ¿_Hn_ qué? ¿Pensaste en algo? —y colocó una voz renegona—. Mientras no sea como lo del chidori contra ti mismo, bien.

— ¿Tanto te asusté?

— ¡¿Quién diantres se va a asustar por ti? —saltó enseguida, girando el cuerpo entero a un lado como si el de cabello azulenco pudiese verlo. "_Tsk…_", se apretó de seguidilla la herida en su vientre, dándose cuenta de que el Kyubi ya casi la había cerrado. "_Menos mal…_"

—En fin, necesitas un poco de chackra tuyo para retener el del zorro —escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sasuke mientras lo agarró tirándolo de un brazo—. Ven.

— ¡Como molestas dattebayo! —se quejó dejándose con una falsa mala gana—. Qué tramas ahora —y lo miró mal. El de cabello azulado no le contestó, sólo concentrándose en tocarle nuevamente el rostro para guiarse por su cuerpo. "_En parte odio que hagas eso…_", pensó Naruto completamente tenso; pero para la suerte de su orgullo el Uchiha no podía percibir ni su temperatura y si quiera los cambios en el aire de su alrededor—. Qué haces… —susurró por último cuando le pasó la mano por el cuello para deslizarla hasta su pecho.

—Si lo que necesitas es chackra, intentaré darte el que necesites.

—Cómo… piensas hacer eso… —le preguntó metalizándose de una vez en que no necesitaba esconder sus mejillas rojas.

Sintió que Sasuke le posicionaba cada dedo de la mano en un punto específico hasta que de pronto algo le zarandeó el flequillo. Un leve golpe en su pecho. Se quedó sin aliento: _"¿Fue su chackra?",_ y levantó la vista enfocando a donde esa mirada negra estaría si no fuese por el metal.

—Tsk, el sello absorbe demasiado rápido —le escuchó susurrar apenas.

— ¡¿Estas metiéndome tu chackra dattebayo? —exclamó de la nada cuando se dio cuenta. El Uchiha enseguida intentó taparle la boca con una mano, pero más bien le golpeó la nariz:

—Cállate que te oirán, Usuratonkachi.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó susurrando el otro—. Realmente te tiene mal esa cosa, teme…

—Escucha bien —y Sasuke resopló notoriamente agotado haciendo que el rubio quitase su enfado al instante—. Apenas distingo tu voz y no siento presencias; con cualquier técnica que use puedo dañarte involuntariamente y mas encima mi cuerpo está desregulado —dejó un silencio—… estoy fuera de batalla…

—Sólo quedo yo entonces.

—…Sí, pero sin chackra tuyo no sirves —dijo sereno el portador del sharingan haciendo que Naruto soltase un tic—. Pero con Orochimaru se aprenden un par de cosas. Lo que estoy haciendo es ingresar mi chackra en tus conductos, pero enseguida el sello lo absorbe así que tendré que meter el que más pueda por tu puerta de la vida para que al menos haya un flujo del que tú puedas tomar control cuando quite el sello —Silencio, el rubio sólo se quedó en silencio haciendo que resoplara—. Apenas quite el sello toma el control del chackra, eso es todo.

Naruto iba a decir que comprendía cuando sin dejarlo prepararse si quiera Sasuke le dio con todo su chackra: un inmenso golpe de aquel contra su pecho. _"¡Diablos!"_exclamó por dentro con sus ojos claros bien abiertos mientras el cabello de ambos se zarandeó violentamente.

—Ese sello es… demasiado… rápido… —dijo costosamente Sasuke. Dio un ligero gruñido de esfuerzo para dar todo lo que pudo y enseguida se inclinó, estirando su otro brazo hasta la nuca del rubio sin ser consciente de cuánto se acercó para ello.

—Sa…suke —murmuró Naruto, bajando la vista hasta esos labios que a tan sólo dos centímetros de los suyos se encontraban. "_Si quiera siente mi respiración…_", pensó mientras su cuerpo lo percibía como a un gran circuito siendo sacudido… "_Si vieras cuan cerca mío te encuentras dattebayo…y si lo estuvieras un poco mas…_"

— ¿Estás… listo? —chocó de pronto la voz de aquel contra sus labios.

—Si… si… —le respondió como un autómata.

— ¡Ahora!

Y entonces el de cabello azulenco quitó el selló, dejando de pasarle chackra para apoyar al instante su frente contra el hombro de Naruto. Respiró agitado mientras el rubio se debatió en una corta guerra interna: _"No te dejaré",_ pensó éste con seguridad, y es que al tiempo que controlaba el flujo en sus conductos el Kyubi intentó consumirlo peligrosamente. "_¡No te dejaré otra vez!",_y entonces empujó el chackra de su contraparte subyugándole en su rincón.

Un quedo silencio…

— ¿Todo… bien? —escuchó la agitada voz de Sasuke contra él.

— ¡Ah! —soltó un gemido sobresaltado el rubio. Su cara se encendió al sentir la respiración en su oído—. Si… —algo en su estomago se tensó ante las cosquillas e instintivamente giró el rostro hacia donde los labios de Sasuke se encontraban.

—Tu corazón pareciera… que se va a salir.

Naruto se alejó torpemente al instante:

— ¡Es por el choque de los chackra dattebayo! —exclamó en una evasiva bastante buena. Recién había caído en que la mano de él aún estaba en su pecho. "_Me dará un infarto… no puede ser que palpite tan fuerte como para que Sasuke pueda sentirlo_".

—Más vale que hagas algo pronto, dobe —le dijo ya mas recuperado del esfuerzo el enceguecido—, seguro y ya vienen.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza enseriándose:

—Tienes razón —y sin más se puso de pie, recordando lo que era sentirse con energías para estirar su cuerpo en ejercicios mañaneros—. ¡Estoy como nuevo! —y se puso las manos en la cintura para luego mirar a su amigo con aprecio—… gracias, Sasuke…

—Me lo debes —giró la cabeza a un lado el nombrado aunque no tenía idea de a dónde estaba el que le hablaba—. Por cada poco de chackra que te he dado yo he perdido el doble.

El rubio sonrió apenas: "_Es mi turno de protegerte_". Se acercó a la orilla agarrando dos barrotes para abrirlos con su fuerza. Gruñó. Siguió intentando abrirlos… "_joder… que firmes_" y resopló soltándolos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ya casi acabo —le mintió con una vena en la sien Naruto aprovechándose de que no podía verlo. Se acercó a la cerradura y la miró. "_Tiene un sello para variar_", le tembló el tic. Ante la desesperación unos segundos después ya estaba tirado boca abajo y con la mano extendida hacia afuera de la jaula. _"¡Ya casi!",_ y se inclinó un poco mas: Chokuto estaba ahí tirada diciéndole 'soy tu salvación'.

El Uchiha resopló:

—Dónde diablos estás…

—Espera, ¡que impaciente dattebayo! —se quejó el otro por fin alcanzando el extremo del arma. No se imaginaba que para Sasuke la espera era como encontrarse en un gran vacío de sonidos amortiguados—. A ver… quizás pueda cortarlos con esto…

—…Con qué.

—Con tu katana.

—…Dudo que funcione, pero inténtalo.

El de ojos claros lo miró picado, pero esa expresión se fue cuando notó cuánto tardaba en dialogarle. "_Debo encontrar el modo de sacarlo de aquí…",_ y le dio a los barrotes de forma horizontal con toda su fuerza, no obstante, sólo consiguió ser zarandeado por la vibración que la hoja traspasó del fallido golpe.

—… No es por nada, pero un rasengan probablemente podría más.

—No puedo desperdiciar así el chackra —le miró el otro hasta que sonrió, yendo hacia él—, pero…

De pronto Sasuke escuchó como si algo lejanamente hubiese caído al suelo.

— ¿Naruto? —y llegó un objeto hasta su mano.

—Shh…

Y así era, el rubio se había tirado al piso como un muñeco cuando al lugar ingresó Orochimaru y Kabuto. Les miró como si aún tuviese el sello en su nuca, estando el papel inútil en realidad bajo su cuerpo.

—Sasuke-kun —lo nombró el sannin haciendo que el aludido entendiese la situación—. ¿Aún tienes algo de equilibrio?

—… Realmente te esforzaste en hacer esta basura para mí.

—Yo no, mas bien algunos pobres ingenieros que tengo encerrados por ahí. "_Si que tarda en contestar_".

—… No me extraña de ti.

—Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de hacer tu cuerpo mío de una vez —dijo caminando hacia la jaula con sus brazos intervenidos bien vendados. Kabuto tras él miró con celos.

—Tsk…

Entonces el Uchiha si que se tensó: no podía ser verdad, ¡no podía ser que terminara siendo el contenedor de semejante adefesio! Apretó a Chokuto en su mano aún cuando no percibía el grosor de la espiga.

—Naruto.

—Lo sé dattebayo —le contestó al instante el rubio pensando enseguida que aunque lo matasen no permitiría que Orochimaru le hiciera algo a su amigo.

El de cabello largo se acercó a la jaula y quitó el sello de la cerradura con toda la calma del mundo, ingresando después en ella.

—Ven acá —le susurró al Uchiha sacando su larga lengua. El aludido enseguida cortó lo que no fue más que el aire con su katana, comenzando a retroceder lentamente—. Nunca pensaste que tendría algo como esa argolla de metal para ti ¿no? Pues te equivocaste, Sasuke-kun, te guste o no nunca podrás escapar de mi —y siguió avanzando. Naruto vio cómo en uno de los perdidos ataques de su amigo Orochimaru agarró la hoja de Chokuto entre sus palmas arrebatándosela. Finalmente lo tuvo contra los barrotes: ya no había a donde ir.

—Orochimaru —habló recién entonces el rubio con una mirada confiada y despierta—, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaré hacerle todo lo que se te de la gana?

El aludido se detuvo y sonrió de medio lado:

—Para mostrarte que no puedes detenerme ¡haré ambas cosas delante de ti, Naruto-kun! —y se fue a por Sasuke.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! —exclamó Kabuto apenas vio al tirado en el suelo hacer sellos:

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Dos segundos más y Sasuke se sintió en una vorágine de ruidos amortiguados, decidiendo sólo quedarse quieto. "_Qué demonios pasa_". Fuera de su percepción muchos Naruto se fueron en contra del sannin, obligándole a sacar su espada con una mano tras regurgitarla mientras que con la otra se hizo de Chokuto defendiéndose.

— ¡Maldito crío! —exclamó cuando tuvo que salir de la prisión, la cual estuvo tan llena de replicas que apenas había donde pisar. Kabuto llegó protegiendo a su superior y cortando con filos de chackra a los incontables de ropa naranja que atacaban.

—Tsk, ¿Naruto? —soltó el Uchiha cuando algo le tiró de un brazo sacándole hasta donde él no pudo saber eran las afueras de la jaula. "_Maldición… puedo hacerte daño sin querer si intento algo_", pensó nuevamente quieto y sin percibir del todo que contra sus hombros y espalda se encontraban replicas de Naruto protegiéndolo. "_Esto es realmente patético_".

—Confía en mí —entendió apenas la voz del portador del Kyubi entonces—, no dejaré que te agarren.

—… Sólo encárgate de conseguir lo que sea que tiene esto sellado —musitó refiriéndose a la argolla alrededor de su cabeza.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Para entonces sus enemigos habían logrado deshacerse de todos los bunshin salvo los cinco que estaban alrededor de Sasuke. Orochimaru fue directo hacia éste último mientras Kabuto detrás de él sonrió de medio lado:

—Sasuke-kun en estos momentos no es más que una carga —y apenas terminó de decirlo desapareció a dos de los rubios cortándolos. El verdadero Naruto entre ellos se movió rápido, tirando al Uchiha de un brazo justo cuando el sannin le iba a coger.

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —volvió a hacer los sellos apenas pudo en una nueva descarga de chackra que rellenó el lugar.

— ¡Qué… diantres!… —soltó el de cabello azulenco cuando nuevamente lo jalaron de otro lado. No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a sentirse como en un juego de pin ball donde él era la pelota. ¡Escuchaba movimientos permanentes y el tacto lo tenía casi al cero! Sólo sabía que esos bunshin estaban protegiéndole, tanto así que mientras uno le retiraba de su lugar enseguida otro le agarraba para ponerlo a salvo detrás de varios mas de ellos. ¿Pero dónde estaba parado? ¡Ni idea!

— ¡Eres mío! —escuchó de pronto la voz de Orochimaru y le agarraron por le cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para captarlo. Sin embargo, cuatro replicas de Naruto reaccionaron lanzándose dos contra el sannin, uno directo hacia Kabuto y el restante empujó al Uchiha quien fue agarrado por otros dos mas allá.

— ¡Naruto, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? —exclamó algo indignado éste último.

— ¡Dame una mejor idea entonces, teme!

— ¡Ya me cansé de este juego! —dijo impaciente también Orochimaru, sacándose un poco de su escasa sangre para enseguida poner una mano en el suelo. "_No los mates, los necesito inconscientes_", ordenó—: ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —y una inmensa serpiente fue invocada, haciendo que un bunshin de Naruto agarrara a su compañero por la cintura justo cuando su cuerpo aplastó el lugar donde estaban— ¡A ellos!

Kabuto sonrió de medio lado y el techo del lugar se hizo pedazos por el reptil, dejando entrar la luz de la mañana totalmente mientras varios bunshin se hacían humo por el golpe de los escombros. Se fijó en el rubio que hablaba con Sasuke yendo hacia allá.

— ¡Céntrate en Kabuto o desperdiciaras todo el chackra! —decía entonces el último, ya medio mareado y a salvo de nuevo.

— ¡No me dan tiempo dattebayo! —miró alrededor para sin mas el Naruto real volver a realizar la técnica. "_Además que tú eres mi prioridad, teme_"—: ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! ¡Todos hacia Kabuto!

— ¡De acuerdo!

— ¡A él!

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Será nuestro! —afirmaron las replicas mientras varias eran arrasadas casi enseguida por la serpiente.

Y entonces el objetivo se detuvo en seco al ver casi un batallón venir hacia él. Corrió de vuelta. "_Demonios, ¡¿de dónde diantres sacó chackra?"._Un golpe de la serpiente lo salvó de un montón que venían por delante explotándolos. Pero no se escaparía:

— ¡Cómete esto, Kabuto! —escuchó la voz del rubio y miró hacia arriba en lo que no fue más que un engaño: por la derecha recibió una técnica que le dañó todo el hombro––: ¡Rasengan!

— ¡Aaaght! —profirió saliendo directo hacia las manos de la oleada naranja tras él. _"¡Maldici… ¿qué?",_no pudo ni pensar:

— ¡Y no he terminado dattebayo! —gritaron los bunshin levantándolo a patadas apenas le cogieron—. ¡Esta es mi súper técnica de los dos mil golpes! ¡Uzumaki Naruto nisen rendan! —agregó para entre todos darle a puñetazos y regístralo hasta el alma sin encontrar… nada. El portador del Kyubi respiró agitado al darse cuenta:_"¡Mierda_!".

— ¡Yo tengo lo que buscas, Naruto-kun! —se escuchó una risa estridente de Orochimaru que saltó por sobre todos teniendo como objetivo al Uchiha—. ¡Senai jashuu no jutsu! —exclamó saliendo serpientes de su manga que dejaron limpio el entorno de su objetivo de replicas.

— ¡Sasuke! —reaccionó el de ojos azules y todos los que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Kabuto salieron corriendo hacia allá.

El desorientado aludido retrocedió para sólo caer de espaldas al suelo:

—…Mierda, dónde estás…

— ¡Da una descarga, teme! —le gritó otra vez al unísono que notó a Orochimaru haciendo nuevos sellos en lo que le quedaba de caída. Pero también lo vio dudar… no habiendo técnica y cayendo sobre un rubio cuando éste justo se metió entre él y Sasuke.

— ¡Aaaght! —algo perforo al sannin.

Dos segundos más…

— ¡Chidori nagashi!

"_Continuará…"_


	40. Chapter 40

_40, 3_

El centelleo y los mil pájaros de la desmedida descarga se pudieron captar a distancia, oyéndose también un nuevo alarido de Orochimaru y esta vez de Naruto. Hasta que hubo calma…:

—Yo era el real, jeh… —se sonrió adolorido y paralizado el rubio—, te dije… que no permitiré que lo toques… —echado a medias sobre el torso de Sasuke sostenía con firmeza a Chokuto hacia arriba. La hoja de la katana había atravesado el cuerpo de Orochimaru entrando por sus costillas derechas para salir por la espalda.

—Maldito... seas…

El Uchiha aguantó el peso de ambos sin notar que el cabello de su ex maestro le rozaba la cara:

—Naruto…

—Estoy bien… —y aún así soltó una risa presumida mientras miraba la indescriptible cara del médico. El cuerpo entero de ambos dolía retemblando, y es que al no poder medir Sasuke hizo demasiado poderoso el chidori. ¡Pero estaba feliz de haberse metido en medio!

Orochimaru se desesperó:

— ¡Por qué no puede ser mío! —gritó alterado y mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par el rostro del Uchiha bajo él. Se encontraba muy debilitado y sobretodo chocado por su propia actitud: había dudado y fue fatal. ¡Algo dentro de él rechazó el tomar de una vez a su ex aprendiz!

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! —lo llamó su fiel sirviente desde lejos, tirado en el suelo y con la mano útil intentando curar su hombro malogrado. "_Demonios… esa herida que le han hecho definitivamente es grave_". Miró alrededor viendo que tanto la serpiente como los bunshin habían desaparecido con el chidori. "_Debe hacerlo ahora… o morirá_".

Naruto echó al sannin al lado de ambos como pudo, retirando la katana de su cuerpo para luego estirar la mano hacia él.

—Ya… lo tengo datteba… —respiró tembloroso y quedando en el regazo de Sasuke cuando éste se sentó.

—... ¿Lo encontraste?

—Si…

Orochimaru vio cómo sin moverse de su lugar el rubio lo registró, encontrando el pergamino pequeño y plateado entre sus ropas sin poder hacer nada en contra.

—Te mataré… —respiró agitado—. Te mataré…

—Estoy seguro… de que tienes… muchas ganas dattebayo… —y diciendo esto Naruto abrió el pergamino para luego rajarlo en pedazos.

—Definitivamente… te mataré.

Sonó una frisadura.

—Lástima estás… tan paralizado como yo… —sonrió el rubio, sin poder moverse del regazo del que ahora por fin sería libre del electromagnetismo: Sasuke se quitó el metal sintiendo un golpe leve. Un segundo. No abrió los ojos porque su cabeza dolía. Dos segundos. Los entornó pudiendo ver. Tres segundos. Giró el rostro a la derecha y sus ojos negros se clavaron en el sannin…

—Orochimaru —dijo en un tono de intimidante indiferencia—, me conoces lo suficiente para saber cuán disgustado estoy ¿no es cierto?

Y entonces el aludido sólo contempló esa mirada fijamente mientras pudo. Estando así de cerca, casi al límite y paralizado recién se dio cuenta: nunca, jamás tendría ese cuerpo por el simple hecho de que… Admiró un poco más aquel perfil. ¡Porque ya no era capaz de hacer ausente la existencia de Sasuke! "_Patético…_", pensó enseguida. Siempre iba a anhelarlo a su lado y aunque tuviese la oportunidad no haría el traspaso. ¡Por eso en vez de tomarlo sólo ordenó que lo dejaran bloqueado! ¡Por eso la última técnica no la ejecutó! Uchiha Sasuke y lo del 'futuro contenedor' se había vuelto una gran mentira. ¡No quería poseerlo para tocarse… sino para tocarlo! El crío se había hecho su mayor deseo… en el sentido más despreciable: tenía un amor obsesivo por él.

Pero pese a todo soltó una pequeña risita malévola…

—No… —una que se agrandó—, no puede ser verdad… —hasta que se giró boca arriba riendo fuerte y avivadamente—. ¡No puede ser que eso sea más fuerte que mi ambición por el sharingan! ––se alteró después de la nada y miró peligrosamente al de piel nívea. "_¡Malditos sean los sentimientos!"—. _¡Te tomaré ahora mismo!

— ¡Orochimaru-sama! —exclamó Kabuto y recibió una última mirada profunda de su superior. ¿Significó que había aceptado su muerte? ¿Fue una despedida? ¿O le había recordado sus órdenes? ¡Daba igual!: "_Si falla… definitivamente morirá_".

Entonces algo pequeño escapó de la boca del sannin a unos tres metros más allá… transformándose en algo inmenso y de temer…

Sasuke reaccionó al instante:

—Naruto, levántate —le dijo serio mientras lo ayudaba—. No te despegues de mi espalda hasta que puedas moverte otra vez.

—De acuer… —y entonces el rubio no pudo seguir: delante de ambos y más allá de Kabuto, una gigantesca serpiente blanca formada de millones pequeñas apareció. Trago saliva anonadado—. Sasuke… qué es eso…

—Es la verdadera forma de Orochimaru. Intentará adueñarse de mi cuerpo… una vez más.

—Realmente es horrible dattebayo —musitó mientras el Uchiha tomaba la katana de su mano.

—Eso se ha ganado con tanto experimento.

El reptil jadeó notoriamente y los observó.

—Sasuke-kun, esta vez no será como la anterior —resonó su fuerte voz.

—Hn, ¿en serio crees que caeré la segunda vez si ni si quiera pudiste contra mi en la primera?

—Te dejé regresar a mis guaridas e incluso te presté apoyo, pero fue una mala decisión. He sido muy paciente contigo, debí tomar esos maravillosos ojos desde un inicio.

El Uchiha frunció el seño levemente:

— ¿Acaso el gran Orochimaru está aceptando un error? —dijo con sarcasmo y mirándolo hacia arriba—. Se te nota demasiado que estás en las últimas.

— ¡Puede que sea cierto, pero tu ahora tienes un punto débil fácil de ver! —soltó una risa siniestra mientras lo decía.

—No me digas —resopló engreído el otro—. Dime, a ver si yo también me entero.

—Detrás de ti, Sasuke-kun —y la voz del sannin se hizo áspera y celosa cuando enfocó esa cabeza rubia tras el Uchiha—… Ese crío es ahora el punto débil que nunca has tenido. ¡Dejaste que te arruinara! Permitiste que manchara tus objetivos y… —se calló.

La mirada de Sasuke. Esos ojos acababan de activar la línea de sangre que tanto anhelaba pero no sólo eso… a medida que había estado hablando también su aura se había hecho tan intimidante que lo enmudeció. Lo miraba con rencor. Sabía que le estaba advirtiendo… sabía que estaba susurrándole que ni pensará en acercase a Naruto de nuevo.

—Orochimaru, ya te he dicho lo que eres la vez pasada —le habló verbalmente al final—. Me enervas, eres un asesino que sólo usa a los demás. Eres igual… —y sonrió de medio lado— a como creí que era Itachi. Por eso haré contigo lo mismo que iba a hacer con él en una situación ideal ¿qué te parece? —y al terminar de decir eso Naruto sintió tenso el cuerpo de su amigo. _"Es odio…"_.

—Perfecto, si es que puedes hacerlo.

—Hn, ¡pruébame!

Y apenas lo hubo dicho Orochimaru dio un mordisco que le hizo retroceder. "_No te daré oportunidad de usar a Naruto ni a favor tuyo ni en contra de mi_", pensó el de ojos negros a la par que formó sellos.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! —exclamó lanzando contra la serpiente una bola de fuego que Orochimaru esquivó por la orilla del territorio yendo a dar contra el cielo.

— ¡Sasuke, está tramando algo! —Afirmado de sus hombros Naruto vio a Kabuto sacando pergaminos a lo lejos.

El nombrado observó los cuerpos siendo invocados y miró de reojo al rubio:

— ¿Cómo sigues?

—Mejor, podré moverme en poco.

Entonces cuatro ANBU de parte de Kabuto se levantaron desde el papel completamente corriendo hacia los dos para atacarlos. Sasuke enseguida sacó varios kunai y shuriken para lanzarlos llevándose la sorpresa de que los muertos le contestaron con otros. "_Qué diantres_", pensó esquivándolos a tropezones cuando sus resentidos ojos le clavaron.

–– ¿Estás bien? ––le preguntó Naruto aguantándolo un poco.

––Si…

–– ¡Cuidado!

Ambos sintieron cómo pasó el inmenso cuerpo del sannin sobre sus cabezas apenas se agacharon. "_Tsk, si intento desmembrarlo como la última vez nos anestesiará_", razonó el Uchiha y volvió a lanzar armas que de una forma u otra salieron despedidas en todas las direcciones.

–– ¡Arriba! ––gritó de nuevo el rubio y ambos evadieron a Orochimaru que se estrelló contra el suelo-. ¡¿Qué haces lanzando de esos?, no mataremos ni una mosca, teme!

––Silencio, dobe.

–– ¡Sasuke-kun, ¿qué ocurre que no usa genjutsu? ––jadeó Orochimaru mientras seguía cazándole sin cesar––, ¡se te nota demasiado que estás limitado esta vez!

El Uchiha echó una mano hacia atrás palpando en el muslo del rubio sus kunai:

––Naruto ––le habló sacándole varios––, terminemos con esto de una vez ––y lo miró de soslayo haciendo que el aludido sonriese confianzudo y emocionado al comprender.

–– ¡No lo dudes dattebayo! Sabía que tarde o temprano lucharíamos de nuevo como un equipo ––contestó apenas recibió algunas armas_––. _¡Sasuke, hagámoslos trizas!

Y entonces el de ojos claros se separó del Uchiha para lanzar los kunai. Este último le protegió de los ANBU haciendo una barrida a uno de ellos para enseguida cortar lo suficientemente profundo las piernas de otro.

––Kabuto se está recuperando ––notó Naruto pero si quiera pudieron pensar en eso cuando Orochimaru soltó una lluvia de pequeñas serpientes desde su cuerpo, obligando a Sasuke a empujarlo para empezar a cortarlas con su katana y un chidori antes de que les mordiesen.

–– ¡Que feas! ––soltó un tic el que quedó en el suelo seccionando algunas él también.

––Naruto, ya no me importa si estás bien o no ––le ayudó rápidamente a levantarse el con sharingan. El nombrado le miró mal––. El cuerpo de Orochimaru suelta un anestésico al cortarlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué clase de serpiente es datteb…? ––y no pudo obtener respuesta al tener que usar sus brazos como escudo: el tercer ANBU le había dado un poderoso codazo. Sasuke enseguida lo agarró evitando que cayera, siendo él mismo empujado cuando Naruto atinó viendo tras ambos las fauces del sannin casi encima de ellos.

–– ¡Por poco! ––respiró el de naranja y ambos siguieron lanzando kunais.

–– ¡Vamos, córtame en pedazos!––le llamó el sannin sin parar ni un segundo de jadear medio paralizado aún.

––Hn, no pretendo dejarte soltar tanto anestésico ––le contestó el aludido mientras Naruto se aferraba nuevamente a su espalda.

El peligroso sannin estrechó sus ojos de víbora al verlos así: "_¡Sasuke es mío_!"

–– ¡A ustedes definitivamente no los dejaré juntos!

Entonces tuvieron que distanciarse cuando por entre ambos pasó la gran serpiente. Sasuke enterró su katana en el cuerpo de él en el acto rajándole a lo largo por un costado. "_Veamos por cuánto nos mantienes lejos_", pensó, pero entonces vio que apenas el portador del Kyubi noqueó al último de los ANBU Kabuto apareció de la nada a sus espaldas:

–– ¡Naruto! ––intentó advertirlo pero el de lentes ya le había dado una patada lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Y no era todo; casi al unísono Orochimaru fue con su boca abierta hacia allá:

–– ¡Te mataré, crío! ––exclamó golpeando con fuerza la roca por entre la cual el de naranja se perdió de vista sin si quiera poder gemir.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver eso:

–– ¡Maldición! ––resintieron de nuevo sus ojos desconcentrándolo pero enseguida sintió un dolor más agudo aún: "_¡Tsk!". _Enfocó a su izquierda con los ojos bien abiertos.

––Esta vez es distinta. Estoy yo, Sasuke-kun ––le susurró Kabuto que con las dos manos empujaba un kunai contra su brazo izquierdo. Su sangre fluyó.

"_El anestésico me está afectando_", pensó el aludido reaccionando aún con el daño: Orochimaru venía hacia él al verlo vulnerable así que enseguida sacó dos explosivos que lanzó con su brazo libre.

––Quítate ––le dijo luego a Kabuto, con severidad mientras los detonantes desviaron al sannin apenas estallaron—. ¡Chidori… nagashi! —agregó ya falto de chackra para mandarlo lejos.

––Jeh, esto no es nada… ––escuchó después la voz del rubio mientras se arrancaba el kunai del brazo.

––Naruto… ––susurró intentando acercarse pero Orochimaru y su inmenso cuerpo se interpusieron a propósito:

–– ¿Te vas sintiendo lento, Sasuke-kun? ––le preguntó apenas aguantando su gran cabeza de serpiente en alto. El también estaba en sus últimos esfuerzos––. Adivina qué… lo he envenenado.

El de cabello azulenco lo miró unos segundos con un aura de odio al escuchar eso, pero ya luego sonrió de medio lado:

––Hn, te mataré ––le aseguró simplemente y realizó sellos que apenas fueron reconocidos hicieron a los enemigos reaccionar:

–– ¡Kabuto! ––alertó Orochimaru y al mismo tiempo que el nombrado corrió como pudo él soltó serpientes de su cuerpo. Pretendían detener a Sasuke.

–– ¡Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! ––exclamó de todas formas aquel y colocó dos dedos bajo sus labios para enseguida mirar el cielo.

Así fue que estando atrás del sannin Naruto pudo ver al tremendo dragón de fuego que desde el interior de su amigo salió directo al cielo. "_Por qué… en esa dirección…"_ se preguntó mirando a la técnica esconderse entre las nubes. "_Demonios…_", se apretó después en su clavícula izquierda la herida que uno de los colmillos del sannin le hizo.

Un trancazo:

–– ¡Sasuke! ––reaccionó cuando vio a Kabuto derribarlo. Olvidando su herida salió corriendo para ayudarlo: Saltó por sobre Orochimaru, agarró de la ropa al de lentes y lo uso como escudo contra las serpientes que el primero estaba en esos instantes dirigiendo hacia el Uchiha.

–– ¡No! ––exclamó el medico pero ya era demasiado tarde, por su costado se enterraron los colmillos de varias de las pequeñas víboras "¡_Mierda, el veneno_!".

–– ¡Eres un gran estorbo Naruto-kun! ––se enrabió el sannin mientras retiraba a Kabuto a un lado para darle la oportunidad de inyectarse antídotos a sí mismo. "_Una molestia entre Sasuke-kun y yo que definitivamente quitaré_"…

Durante ese tiempo los otros dos recuperaron aliento:

–– ¿Me puedes decir para qué tiraste eso al cielo? ¡Que desperdicio, teme! ––frunció el seño el rubio pasándole un par de kunais que le quedaban. _"Tsk…"_, bajó de pronto la voz––. Sasuke… me siento muy raro…

–– ¿No te has dado cuenta? Te han envenenado, usuratonkachi ––le dijo el susodicho vendándole el hombro él mismo rápidamente. Naruto se sonrojó––. Pero aguanta, falta poco…

––Poco para qué ––y entonces el cielo literalmente le contestó, levantando sus ojos azules para ver lo que era el inicio de una tormenta––. Qué diantres… dattebayo.

––Cumulonimbos… ––respiró agitado el de mirada escarlata. Ya estaba llegando a su límite con ganas––, para esto eran los kunai y las técnicas de katon…

Naruto le miró unos segundos y luego sonrió altivo.

–– ¿Estabas pensando desde el principio lucirte con una técnica tu solo?

––Que tonterías hablas.

––Jeh, eres un engreído ––y entonces se pasó la manga por el sudor de su frente––. Pero no te creas tanto; te mostraré un nuevo jutsu con Kabuto.

–– ¿Puedes acaso tener uno?

–– ¡Claro que si, y te daré el privilegio de verlo dattebayo!

––Hn ––sonrió entonces de medio lado el Uchiha: "_Dobe…_", y sintió ese calor agradable en su estomago para luego concentrarse––: Bien, entonces te daré tiempo para prepararte. No falles.

–– ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Y tras cruzar unos escasos diálogos más Naruto explotó tres bombas de humo contra el suelo para ambos perderse de vista.

––Maldición… ––murmuró el Uchiha cuando avanzando las heridas, ojos y su cuerpo completo parecieron querer ceder trastabillando por segundos. "_Mi desgaste y ese anestésico… si no funciona tendremos que escapar_", pensó a la vez en el envenenamiento de su amigo—. ¡Detenme si puedes, Orochimaru!

–– ¡¿Así que realmente pretendes desintegrarme? ––gritó el aludido, buscándolo desde arriba por entre el humo mientras los relámpagos y truenos rechinaban––. ¡Verás como lo rehúyo y entonces serás mío!

Sasuke no le contestó; tan sólo juntó chackra en sus pies subiendo a un amplio risco de la orilla de la guarida. "_Eso está por verse_", susurró en su interior y ya su altura lo miró con despreció.

Sonó una risa desfachatada de Naruto apenas se dispersó el humo:

–– ¡De acuerdo, yo te creeré Orochimaru! ––dijo irónico para luego mirar al Uchiha hacia arriba––. Sasuke, te apuesto una invitación a Ichiraku ramen a que escapa.

––Te apuesto dos a que no, usuratokachi.

–– ¡Hecho!

La inmensa cabeza del sannin estrechó su mirada con rabia. _"Estos_ _dos… me subestiman burlándose así_", pensó hiperventilado y sus ojos se enrojecieron de la presión. Ya no aguantaba:

–– ¡Te mataré! ––gritó al rubio fuera de sí y se fue contra él acabando con la broma.

–– ¡Sal de ahí, dobe!

–– ¿Eh? ¡Joder!… ––atinó Naruto apenas escapando. Corrió y corrió rompiéndose en pedazos el suelo tras él cuando el cuerpo de Orochimaru lo golpeaba; hasta que sus piernas flaquearon dándose contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Miró a sus espaldas… _"¡me va a comer!"_

–– ¡Tsk, si serás…! ––reaccionó el Uchiha echando hacia atrás su brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras levantando el otro conectó con chidori a la electricidad en el cielo.

––Qué pasa… ––musitó débil y tirado a un lado Kabuto. Y es que algo se tensó, deteniéndose las fauces de Orochimaru a centímetros del rubio mientras Sasuke fue arrastrado al contener con fuerza aquel inmenso cuerpo––. ¿Lo ha parado desde allá?

Quietud y silencio.

–– ¡¿Qué…? ––gruñó desconcertado el sannin y giró la visual: un montón de finos hilos estaban enredados entorno a su cuerpo, pasando por el aro de los kunai esparcido alrededor para terminar en la mano izquierda de Sasuke. Observó esos ojos escarlata. _"Me ha amarrado"_, reaccionó, comprendiendo que todo aquello había ocurrido mientras los dos lanzaban las armas.

––Jeh… ––soltó el de ojos azules despabilándose del susto.

––Naruto, ven acá ––casi lo mandó Sasuke, desenterrando sus pies de la tierra contra la cual había aguantando el arrastre. En su mano en alto el chidori relumbraba enlazándose con el cielo––. Ya es hora.

Orochimaru se tensó enseguida:

–– ¡Al menos a uno mataré! ––exclamó e incontables víboras de su cuerpo salieron a por el rubio. Éste enseguida se levantó, corriendo hacia su compañero en las alturas a lo que podía su cuerpo.

––Es el fin… supongo debería intentar escapar... ––se puso de pie Kabuto con el rostro constreñido de dolor. Encima del hoyo en la tierra en que estaban una inmensa cantidad de electricidad se abultó formando un dragón eléctrico.

–– ¡¿Recuerdas las historia del nido, Orochimaru? Pierdes tu tiempo ––le dijo el portador del sharingan con indiferencia. El aludido entonces se sacudía con violencia, intentando cortar los hilos y apenas permitiendo al joven mantenerse de pie. Hasta que al oírlo se detuvo… cediendo: _"Tienes razón, no tengo salida"_, aceptó con ironía el sannin mientras bajaba sus enormes ojos dorados hasta los de Sasuke. _"Maravilloso", _le admiró con una mezcla de odio y embeleso por última vez—. Hasta nunca…—lo escuchó entonces agregar y dirigió el Kirin en su contra con la mano. Sólo alcanzó a mirar hacia el cielo mientras las crueles palabras de esa historia sonaron en su mente…

"_Una serpiente que se arrastra por el suelo sólo puede soñar en volar por el aire. Lo __querías tanto que fuiste tras la cría en el nido, pero en cambio te convertiste en la presa… de los ojos de un halcón volando alto por los cielos"._

Un ruido ensordecedor, una luz encandilante… y aquel largo alarido…

En cuanto chocó el rayo Sasuke agarró al rubio aún trepando de la mano:

— ¡No me sueltes!

— ¡Diablos! —soportó Naruto el fuerte temblar de la tierra. _"¡Que clase de técnica es esta!"_, se sorprendió mientras su amigo lo atrajo hasta quedar a salvo encima de él. Ambos apretaron los parpados cuando la luz se los comió, cubriéndose de los escombros así de cerca el uno del otro.

Segundos después Sasuke entreabrió un ojo y se pasmó al ver a su compañero:

— ¡Tú eres…! —levanto la voz por entre medio del estruendo cuando el sharingan captó un detalle en él.

— ¡Jeh… ¿ya te has dado cuenta?

—Hn…

Y entonces sus tímpanos se bloquearon ya no pudiendo oír más que un pito. El rayó finalmente se extinguió, dejando por segundos en alto el cuerpo de Orochimaru hasta que sin mas se desplomó junto a los escombros que por gravedad caían de regreso. _"Lo ha matado…",_ supo el portador del Kyubi. Éste y su amigo respiraron agitados y sin despegar la vista de los restos, hasta que vieron a algo moverse: Yakushi Kabuto. Se enderezaron enfocando mejor al medico que se levantaba para acercarse a lo que era su maestro en un vacilante zigzagueo. Lo observó por segundos y entonces mostró una mirada trastornada, chocada… y aún que no podían oírla, si que vieron cómo comenzó a soltar una risa sin sentido a toda boca.

— ¡Debo escapar, Orochimaru-sama! —carcajeó con demasiada adrenalina aún en el cuerpo—… ¡lo siento pero debo irme! —y continuó así hasta que se giró para echar a correr. Pero apenas lo hizo y enfocó al frente se detuvo en seco: ¡como en una cámara lenta y muda Naruto venía hacia él con una técnica en alto! _"¡¿Tú?"_. Quedó sin aire volteando por una fracción de segundo su mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke, viendo cómo le sonrió engreído apenas el Naruto que estaba entre sus brazos se hizo una voluta de humo. _"¡¿Era un bunshin?"_—. ¡No! —gritó y entonces el ruido volvió a sus oídos justo para enterarse de lo que le acababan de lanzar:

— ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!

Y la técnica dio a su objetivo, expandiéndose para formar una inmensa esfera de chackra y viento girante en el lugar.

El Uchiha se puso de pie contemplando aquello.

—Si serás… tanto que cuidaste el chackra para usarlo de un tirón en esto —susurró ennegreciéndose su mirada.

— ¡¿Qué te ha parecido eh Sasuke? —vio después a su compañero gritarle con energías desde abajo. Le observó unos segundos así como estaba, sonriendo y con toda la ropa y el cabello siendo zarandeado por la magistral técnica—. ¡No eres para nada mejor que yo, teme!

Sasuke descansó la katana en su hombro y miró a un lado:

—Hn —soltó escuetamente y el rubio se rió sabiendo que había reconocido su nivel—. Por cierto, me debes dos platos de ramen, dobe —lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eso sólo lo dije para distraer a Orochimaru mientras me escondía dattebayo!

—No son problemas míos tus porqués.

Y así fue que se quedaron mirando, sin prestar atención a cómo el inerte cuerpo de Kabuto cayó al suelo apenas la técnica se disipó.

—Jeh… —soltó bajito y nervioso Naruto—. E… entonces… _"¿es una cita?"_—terminó preguntando en su interior con las mejillas encendidas. Y es que se observaban con intensidad, hasta que de la nada el rostro del rubio se abatió de dolor.

— ¡Naruto! —reaccionó enseguida el Uchiha al verlo caer. Bajó por el desnivel como pudo y corrió hasta cerca de la pared donde se encontraba—. Es el veneno —le dijo ya inclinado hacia él para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

—Estoy bien… —murmuró el otro con la cabeza gacha hasta que reaccionó—: Un segundo… tu tono… ¿estoy loco o me estás hablando con preocupación?

—…

Y entonces ante el silencio el de ojos claros alzó el rostro, quedando tan cerca los dos que se hizo un silencio de anhelo. Sasuke levantó una mano con el impulsó de tomarlo por el mentón… pero la contuvo a centímetros: _"¿Qué pretendes haciendo eso…?"_, se amonestó a sí mismo sin despegar su mirada azabache de Naruto… tragó saliva.

Ya muy cerca el equipo de apoyo corría a su máximo por el pasillo que daba al lugar de batalla.

— ¡Qué fue ahora ese remezón! —exclamó Sakura.

—Realmente han dado todo… —murmuró Karin al sentir casi al mínimo el chackra de los que buscaban—. ¡Hemos ingresado por otro lado, es por acá!

La portadora del Byakugan se detuvo en seco:

— ¡Por aquí! —refutó viendo claramente una vía mas rápida para llegar a lo que Karin percibía.

— ¡Joder, pero si esa es la pared! —apuntó con un dedo Suigetsu.

Sakura entonces se acercó con confianza:

—Es cierto, pero no tiene porqué seguir ahí —aseguró preparando su muñeca para enseguida alzar el puño con todas sus fuerzas— ¡A volar!

Al otro lado de la pared tanto Naruto como Sasuke escucharon el grito al estar cerca, siendo tras la espalda de éste último que se despedazó tal cual como en una explosión:

—Qué…

— ¡Qué demo…! —exclamó también el de ojos claros sin terminar…

Fue besado.

"_¡Joder!"_pudo apenas pensar Sasuke, y es que la potencia del golpe lo empujó haciendo que sus labios se apretasen con fuerza contra los del rubio. Salieron expulsados violentamente y aún así atinó a proteger con su cuerpo a Naruto… colocando con firmeza una mano en su nuca y abrazándolo. Lo supo de sobra: en un acto consciente acababa de encargarse de que sus labios no se alejaran aún rodando… ¡el accidente le había hecho decidirse a besarlo de una vez!

Pocos segundos más.

— ¡¿Están bien? —exclamó Kakashi, viendo cómo Naruto quedó boca arriba y apoyado en sus antebrazos mientras el Uchiha rodó aún mas lejos.

— ¡Idiota, haz matado a Sasuke! —gritó Karin a la de ojos verdes cuando lo vio con la cara contra el suelo.

— ¡Ay no!

Pero él movió apenas una mano, dando señales de vida y quedándose todos en suspenso al caer en la expresión del rubio: No respiraba y su rostro estaba tan estupefacto que ni parpadeaba.

Hubo silencio.

—Qué ocurre —se preocupo el ninja copia y recién entonces Sasuke alzó el rostro. Abiertos de par en par sus ojos negros se clavaron en la espalda de Naruto como si los otros no estuviesen: ¿Habría notado que prolongó aquel beso con intención? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo mal interpretaría? Estaba expectativo y ni se acordó de disimularlo.

— ¡Digan ya que pasó! —gritó fuerte Karin, ya perdida de estribos y logrando que el portador del Kyubi reaccionara. Pero fue peor:

Comenzó a reír con un nerviosismo muy notorio.

—Sa… Sasuke… jeh —musitó tan ruborizado que los otros no supieron interpretarlo. Se volteó apenas para mirar al nombrado, quien enseguida tranquilizó su mirada y respiró aliviado.

— ¿Qué diantres es tan gracioso? —frunció el seño Suigetsu—. No es normal que te rías porque te mandan a volar así…

"_Me ha__s besado… ¿lo has hecho?"_, repetía aquella cabeza rubia sin dejar de mirarse con su amigo.

Un quedo silencio.

"_Si… te he besado"_

"_Continuará"__…_


	41. Chapter 41

_41_

"_Un secreto. Nervios, muchos nervios. Era como si el gran calor del sol se hubiese mentido dentro del pecho; como si existiera un ir y venir de escalofríos a modo de placer masoquista. Seguramente hasta adrenalina. Susceptibilidad a estar sonriendo como idiota sin darte cuenta… mirándote con el otro como quienes guardan un secreto y hablan de el sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ciertamente de ahora en adelante, había algo misterioso y sólo de ellos dos"_

Hasta que la sangre contaminada trajo dolor acallando su nerviosa risa…

Al oírle quejarse el Uchiha rechazó enseguida la mano de Sakura:

—Espera. Naruto está envenado, él va primero.

— ¿En…envenenado? —reaccionó asustada Hinata y se agachó al lado del rubio—. Na… ruto-kun…

—No es… nada dattebayo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada a un lado apenas vio a la Hyuuga tan cerca de su amigo. El rubio era de él, acababa de marcarlo mientras la pared volaba, ¡acababa de hacerlo!_"Tsk, celos…"_, supo claramente lo que sentía y se giró de espalda a ellos por mejor. Bah, como si pudiese decir algo. Ahora frente a él estaban Kakashi, Juugo y Suigetsu que comprobaban el área. El inmenso cuerpo de Orochimaru usaba casi todo el espacio y mas allá apenas alcanzaba a ver el cadáver de Kabuto boca abajo. Prefirió ponerse a pensar en eso. "_Quizás debería asegurarme usando el Amaterasu_", determinó hasta que alguien le puso la mano en el hombro desconcentrándolo:

—Sasuke —escuchó la enfadada voz de Karin y la observó hacia arriba: ahí iba de nuevo—, ¡eres un imprudente de lo peor, ya mira cómo estás de nuevo!, ¡¿por qué te largaste solo? —comenzó mientras por dentro pensaba en cuán guapo se veía su líder herido—. Dime, ¿para qué somos tu equipo? ¡Ya estoy cansada de estar gritando esto!

—No es necesario que lo hagas —le miró tranquilo el sermoneado; en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, que para algo los había reclutado. Sakura se giró a ver apenas escuchó la voz del Uchiha.

— ¡No intentes callarme! Pero bueno… —se detuvo repentinamente Karin para de la nada sonrojarse—, ya pasó, así que muérdeme de una vez que quier… debo curarte… —el de ojos negros enseguida alzó una ceja, extrañado de nuevo de esas bipolaridades raras. Resopló tomándole el antebrazo…

Sakura quedó con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver que lo haría:

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —interrumpió haciendo que Naruto casi botase la medicina que acababa de prepararle—, ¡¿que morderle qué?

—Mi piel, querida, para curarse. Ya quisieras una habilidad como ésta ¿no? —le miró presumida la de lentes—. Adelante… Sasuke-kun —y le miró de un modo sugestivo que hizo que él aún mas frunciera el seño.

Ahí fue que Naruto escupió parte de la medicina: _"¡¿morderla literalmente?"_, repasó recién procesando lo escuchado. De acuerdo, nunca había entendido bien lo que Karin podía hacer, pero definitivamente eso le molestaba, si señores, le molestaba demasiado. ¡Como podía ser tan descarada!, ¡y más encima tan ido como siempre Sasuke ni caía en las verdaderas intenciones de esa arpía! Siguió renegando interiormente hasta que un fuerte coscorrón lo despabiló:

— ¡No botes la medicina, torpe! —le reclamó Sakura y apuntó al tubo que la Hyuuga apenas había salvado cuando lo soltó.

—Naruto… -kun —susurró ésta última mientras le sonreía con timidez—, debes… tomar pronto… est…esto…

— ¿Ves? —sonrió astuta la pelirroja a Sakura—, estás ocupada así que yo me encargo de Sasuke.

—No lo estoy así que quítate que yo lo haré, cabeza de remolacha —y le arrebató el tubo a Hinata para metérselo hasta la garganta al rubio—. ¡Joder Naruto, tomate esto de una vez!

— ¡Pero sabe mal dattebayo!

Karin mostró fuego en sus ojos:

— ¡¿Cabeza de qué te has atrevido a llamarme, pelo de chicle?

— ¡¿De chicle?

Y ambas kunoichi se pusieron de pie para discutir, haciendo que Naruto sobreviviera a la medicina con un nerviosismo agradable y confuso a la vez:_ "En este momento… no sé qué pensar de todo lo que ha pasado dattebayo"_, susurró su interior mientras las miraba. Estaban peleando por curar a Sasuke… ¡era tan solicitado y sin embargo era el único que lo había besado en más de una ocasión!

—Usuratonkachi —escuchó de pronto el sereno tono de él precisamente.

Se sonrojó enseguida al ver cómo su amigo pasaba de ellas para hablarle.

—Me quedan vendas, teme —fue lo único que atinó a decir y se acercó a cuatro patas hasta donde estaba—. No parece que vayan a tardar poco, jeh… —se refirió a las que discutían y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Hinata fue entonces la única testigo de cómo le temblaban las manos a Naruto, de cómo sudaba, sus mejillas ardían y sonreía sin parar... y fue la única que vio cómo el temido Uchiha Sasuke observaba al rubio con atención, confianza, incluso le dio la impresión de que con… estima, casi sonriendo de medio lado y hablándole con un tono que jamás pensó que podía tener… susurrante y amable…

Su pecho se comprimió al verlos así.

—Naruto-kun… _"¿está enamorado de él?"_.

— ¡Hinata! —la sobresaltó de pronto la voz de Kakashi—, debemos salir de acá, esto se derrumbará.

—S… ¡sí! —reaccionó poniéndose de pie para dar aviso—. ¡Todos, debemos irnos!

Y recién las otras dos dejaron de pelear.

—Naruto… —reparó enseguida la de ojos verdes con una mezcla de culpa y celos apenas lo vio tan cerca del Uchiha—, vamonos…

Kakashi observó con preocupación el cómo Naruto al instante se alejó de su compañero, afligiéndose mientras éste último observó con neutralidad. Suspiró:

—Apúrense —los incitó por mejor y el primer grupo se adelantó.

—Espera, antes los dejaré volviéndose cenizas —se levantó con esfuerzo el Uchiha, dispuesto a usar una vez más el Amaterasu para asegurar la desaparición de los dos cadáveres.

—Ya es hora de que dejes de abusar del sharingan, Sasuke. Quedarán enterrados y lo corroboraremos lo que tú y Naruto estén mejor… debes descansar tus ojos.

Suigetsu resopló mientras se acercaba con el de ojos ámbar:

—Tiene razón, ya déjalos y larguémonos.

Hubo un silencio hasta que el joven cedió, ofreciéndole Juugo su hombro:

—Alcancemos a los demás —le dijo éste último mientras observaba de reojo a todos: enfadados, tristes, preocupados, celosos, confundidos… _"Vaya enredos", _pensó hasta que el Uchiha le hizo detenerse con él—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No me digas que te ha dado pena el cargarte a Orochimaru —ironizó Suigetsu cuando lo vio mirando hacia atrás atentamente.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado:

—Hn, tonterías; sólo me pareció ver algo.

Y entonces Kakashi miró muy serio a su ex aprendiz y más atrás de él unos segundos. Luego siguió su camino junto al resto, subiendo por los escombros de un costado hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Todo comenzó a caer tras ellos en poco.

Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta que hallaron una pequeña vertiente.

—Aquí está bien, detengámonos —dijo el ninja copia mientras todos veían una inmensa nube de polvo sobre lo que era la guarida—. Veamos qué fue del derrumbe.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Juugo cuando vio a Sasuke sentándose en la raíz de un árbol—. Te ves muy agotado.

—Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un desgaste muy grande de chackra —contestó el aludido hasta que de pronto observó con incomodidad—. Me gustaría un poco de espacio —agregó, y es que alrededor suyo se habían quedado de pie Sakura, Karin, Naruto y Juugo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —se alejó con tristeza la de ojos verdes, apenas atreviéndose a hablarle.

Por su lado Karin resopló acomodándose los lentes:

—Mejor iré por un poco de agua para limpiar esas heridas y cerrarlas de una vez. Ya vengo.

Juugo simplemente se acercó al risco alejado donde Kakashi, Suigetsu y Hinata se encontraban.

— ¿Y qué ves? —preguntaba el primero.

—Se ha caído tan sólo el lado izquierdo —contestó la chica mientras su byakugan activado observaban hacia la lejanía.

—Será mejor poner explosivos y forzar el derrumbe del otro lado, Kakashi-san —dijo enseguida el recién llegado—. No podemos confiarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —alzó una ceja con desagrado Houzuki—. Bah, cualquier cosa con tal de que ese infeliz no vuelva a la vida.

—Entonces iremos nosotros mismos; Hinata para que nos indique las zonas frágiles y Sakura —decidió el jounin—. Tengo entendido que Karin puede curar y además es rastreadora así que se quedará aquí.

— ¿Y Sakura-san para qué? Será más útil con los heridos —se extrañó el de ojos ámbar.

—Es mejor que esté con ésta mitad del equipo por ahora.

Y aunque no le dijo el porqué, Juugo guardó silencio entendiéndolo de sobra. Así fue que cargando los explosivos que entre todos reunieron el grupo más grande se encaminó de vuelta.

Unos minutos después Sasuke sonrió apenas:

—Usuratonkachi —dijo cuando lo percibió al otro lado del tronco—, se supone que no debo sentirte pero vas que te tropiezas con todo.

Naruto se sonrojó por completo pero al instante sacó su malicia para disimularlo:

— ¡Nada de eso, sólo me preguntaba qué le ha pasado al gran Uchiha Sasuke que parece tan cansado!

—Hn, eso sin duda lo sabes mejor tu —ironizó el nombrado—, especialmente porque fuiste quien pudo ver todo el tiempo.

—Cierto, pero sólo un a un teme se le ocurre dejarse poner ese metal en la cabeza, cosa que por cierto no te pedí —lo miró hacia sus pies con una falsa pedantería.

El Uchiha dejó un silencio al oírlo y se giró para verle:

—Tu… si serás… —musitó recriminador—, no me creo el que puedas llegar a ser tan mal agradecido —Naruto entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par y se le quedó mirando—. ¿Qué te pasa ahora, subnormal?

— ¡He logrado picarte! —exclamó sorpresivamente aquel riendo. El otro frunció el seño—. ¡Sólo me divertía haciéndote enfadar y lo he conseguido dattebayo!

Apenas supo que le salió un enfadado sonrojo Sasuke le dio la espalda:

—Hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Pero hey, teme! —cambió de la nada el tema Naruto y medio a saltos se encuclilló frente a él—, ¡lo hemos hecho de nuevo!

—Qué cosa —tragó saliva subrepticiamente el aludido: _"No me digas que hablas de besarnos…"._

— ¡Ser un genial equipo, desde luego! —le hizo sin embargo recuperar el aliento Naruto—, ¡somos los mejores dattebayo! —y entonces lo vio levantar el puño frente a él con una sonrisa tan sincera como esa que pensó había perdido durante el ataque a Konoha.

—Hn, si, después de todo lo hemos hecho —no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y chocó su puño con el del rubio—, de algún modo… lo hemos hecho.

Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que se sentía muy aliviado. Cuando Naruto casi lo mató sobre aquel edificio pensó que lo había perdido para siempre, no obstante, ahora parecía que ese vínculo que tenían se reafirmó de algún modo hasta superar el cómo estaba antes... quizás ese beso.

Al portador del Kyubi se sonrojó hasta las sienes al tener esa mirada negra por tanto sobre sí:

— ¡Y bueno… jeh, iremos a… a comer ramen apenas lleguemos a casa! —pasó ya al tartamudeo sin darse cuenta y sólo atinó a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

—Tu cara está roja, no estarás pensando que es una cita ¿no? —le enfocó fijo Sasuke, haciendo que aquellos ojos claros brillaran de los nervios.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices dattebayo! —fingió un rostro enfadadísimo aquel—, ¡que asco!

—Es cierto, tú y yo juntos… —sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha y dejó de hablar: recién se daba cuenta de que había estado con dicho gesto pegado en la cara todo ese tiempo—… despreciable —terminó de decir lento como una tortuga. "_Debo estar comportándome como un idiota_", frunció el seño de la nada.

—Sí, horrible… dattebayo. _"¡No te comportes como un idiota, Naruto!"_

Y se quedaron mirando al frente con ese agradable calor hasta que Naruto vio a Chokuto apoyada en el tronco que observaba. Estaba ensangrentada… y entonces todas las desregulaciones de su cuerpo se frenaron enseguida: Lo había olvidado… todo se había hecho de pronto tan eufórico que ni el dolor de sus heridas sentía… ni tampoco los recuerdos. Su rostro se apagó…

—Teme… —musitó repentinamente entre triste y serio—. Con todo lo que ha pasado había olvidado decírtelo.

—Qué cosa —le preguntó con neutralidad el aludido aunque por dentro: "_No me jodas con que hablas del beso…_", pensó, confirmando su incompatibilidad con la grave falta de exactitud de Naruto para referirse a un tema.

—Perdón… ––le dijeron sin embargo.

Sasuke hizo un gesto corporal apenas visible. Había quedado atónito en su interior… ¿por qué debía perdonarlo? Le miró con extrañeza:

—Fuera de sacarme de quicio no me has hecho nada que yo recuer…

— ¡Claro que sí! —le interrumpió consternado el rubio—. Y no creas te digo esto con facilidad, teme, pero… perdón.

—Sí, sólo basta verte la cara para saber que no te es fácil —resopló el de piel nívea—. Entonces no entiendo porqué te esfuerzas en decírmelo.

—Hablo en serio, Sasuke…

Al ver que de verdad lo hacía el nombrado le puso real atención:

—De acuerdo, si es tan serio al menos explícate —le dijo pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fueron esos ojos claros clavándose en las heridas de su cuerpo. Resopló al entender—. No seas idiota, sólo me hiciste un par de rasguños.

Naruto no supo si dijo eso de engreído o porque minimizaba el tema.

—Pero si casi te maté... dattebayo.

— ¿Acaso no me lo merecía?

—Eh… —el rubio sintió angustia: Aún no sabía esa respuesta… pero haberse enterado de las razones de Sasuke parecía darle una negativa—. No… no creo que te lo merecieras.

—Hn, ¿qué acaso no maté a los líderes de tu querida Konoha? —dijo con algo de arrogancia el Uchiha, cosa que en el fondo era un fuerte sentimiento de culpa saliendo incorrectamente a su exterior.

— ¿Estas burlándote? —le miró con desaprobación el otro apenas le oyó lo de 'querida'—, pensé que también te preocupaba Konoha.

Sasuke volvió a resoplar al verlo así:

—No considero que haga falta conversar sobre esto —dijo con frialdad y sin imaginarse que todos los reproches que Naruto había olvidado por los últimos acontecimientos se despertaron con su actitud.

El portador del Kyubi lo contradijo:

—Pues me gustaría hablarlo.

—No me digas. Creo que acabo de dejar clara mi opinión al respecto.

—Sasuke… —perdió bastante de su paciencia el rubio, yendo de una vez al punto—: ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Podrías ser mas especifico en tus preguntas? —le pidió con un leve deje de ironía en su neutralidad el nombrado.

Y entonces fue oficial, pues ya le conocía esas salidas: Sasuke acababa de cerrarse a él.

—Me refiero a la razón por la cual omitiste tu verdadero plan… —le dijo aún con ello.

El otro le observó por el rabillo del ojo sólo unos segundos.

—Mucho menos se me da la gana el hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué acaso no soy tu amigo? —el rubio cerró los puños— ¡Por qué no confiaste en mí!

—Confío en ti, usuratonkachi.

— ¡Entonces porqué!

"_Porque duele…_", susurró el interior del Uchiha:

—No importa la razón —mintió, haciendo que el portador del Kyubi se pusiera de pie con enfado:

— ¡A mi si me importa! —y Sasuke pudo ver cómo las cejas de él se constriñeron con tristeza al decir eso—. Quería ayudarte…

—Y lo hiciste —le miró a los ojos el otro sin darse cuenta de que estaba dando explicaciones como a nadie—, te usé para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Naruto también lo observó conteniéndose… era contradictorio pero deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo… a pesar de que estaba enojado con él…

—…Eres un idiota dattebayo —musitó bajo para luego esconder su rostro con el flequillo.

—Lo fui.

— ¿Eh? —y al instante levantó la cara sorprendido.

—Fui un idiota —aceptó con la mirada en cualquier lado el portador del sharingan—. No creas que estoy contento.

— ¡Yo menos, me mentiste! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre Itachi? ¡¿Por qué nunca fuiste sincero?

—No tenía para qué serlo —le hizo pasmarse Sasuke y el rubio no pudo verle más el rostro bajo aquel azulado flequillo—. Nunca tuve la intención de hablar con alguien particular al respecto, no me agrada hacerlo.

— ¡Pero es que me has hecho sentir tan culpable dattebayo! —exclamó aún así el otro, aguantando sus sensibles impulsos—, ¡recordé cada vez que te pronuncié a Itachi de mala forma! Me arrepentí... de hablártelo tan a la ligera…

—Eso no es problema tuyo, si quiera sabías.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó ya angustiado—, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que me pesa el haberte podido herir? Y no me digas que no sentías nada… porque ahora te entiendo… —al oír eso el aludido levantó la vista hacia esos ojos mojados—. Cuando Orochimaru me dijo que estabas muerto… yo… supe de sobra lo que es perder un vínculo tan importante…

Sasuke tragó saliva subrepticiamente al verlo así; había logrado que sintiese una culpa muy fuerte por no haberle dicho todo desde el principio…

—Sólo olvídalo… —dijo volviendo a mirar al frente—. Estoy vivo después de todo.

Y ahí el portador del Kyubi volvió a enfadarse: Odiaba que fuese tan pasota.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Y tu muy insistente! —gritó de la nada el de ojos negros y al darse cuenta de que lo hizo enseguida escondió el rostro. "_¿Acaso no ves cómo me pones?"_—. Tsk… ya déjalo, tampoco tengo la obligación de decirte las cosas.

Naruto quedó azorado tanto por aquella entonación como por las últimas palabras. ¡Realmente ese borde no tenía idea de nada! ¡Parecía que para él era todo tan sencillo!...

— ¡Vete al diablo! —lo apuntó con un dedo sin hallar qué mas decirle y se dio la vuelta para largarse— ¡Estoy muy enojado dattebayo!

—A dónde vas —reaccionó enseguida el portador del sharingan.

— ¡¿De cuándo te importa a dónde voy?

Sasuke lo miró avanzar hacia cualquier lado, no cayendo en que estaba a punto de seguirlo de un modo que no había hecho con nadie:

— ¡Usuratonkachi! —lo llamó con disgusto, pero apenas se puso de pie los músculos heridos y ahora fríos le hicieron caer al suelo—. ¡Mierda!

Naruto automáticamente se detuvo para regresar corriendo.

— ¡Sasuke! —se asustó al verlo en el suelo. Se agachó frente a él pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa el Uchiha lo tomó de la nuca para acercarlo y juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Lo besó.

Casi se le salió el corazón. _"¡Teme…!"_ susurró su interior mientras algo cálido pareció explotar en su estomago, entornando los ojos frente a aquellos negros y cerrados. El portador del sharingan movió levemente los labios sobre los suyos provocando que con la cara ardiente abriese la boca un poco. Sintió cómo el beso se hizo tímidamente profundo. Cerró los parpados con fuerza. "_Sasuke…_", volvió a repetir su eufórico interior y se ciñó a él, pasando los brazos por sobre aquellos hombros mientras el otro lo hizo por su cintura. ¡No podía creer que de verdad era correspondido!...

El Uchiha pensó por segundos en que nunca había hecho eso con su lengua, y que ahora entendía porque a la gente le gustaba tanto besarse... Su tercer beso, el vencedor.

—Qué… —musitó Naruto cuando se alejaron unos milímetros, conservando sus frentes juntas y sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos—, qué estamos haciendo…

—No lo sé… —le contestó el susurro contra a su boca—, pero me gusta… —y entonces el Uchiha apretó unos segundos más sus labios contra los del rubio para luego abrazarlo con firmeza y afecto.

—Sasuke… —musitó, pudiendo sentir en el cuello del nombrado su aroma tan cerca como hace tanto lo soñaba…

"_Brisa… fresca_"…


	42. Chapter 42

_42_

Y patio una piedra rompiendo un vidrio de por ahí. Luego renegó, caminó y tras golpear un árbol levantó senda piedra para tirarla al lado del árbol y sentarse.

—Explícame cómo es posible que haya una mujer tan poco femenina —frunció el seño Suigetsu mientras veían a Karin hacer aquel desparramo a las afueras del hospital.

Juugo sólo la miraba. Cuando regresaron de derrumbar totalmente la guarida de Orochimaru ella ya había arrancado pasto del suelo, también había levantado piedras además de espantar a todos los animales cercanos. No entendían qué le había puesto así y cuando fueron a ver a los dos heridos Sasuke sólo resopló observando a un lado mientras Naruto se mantenía pegado a él muerto de miedo…

Suspiró cerrando los ojos:

—Nada de la naturaleza tiene la culpa de tu enfa…

— ¡No me detengas, Juugo! —profirió ella tan enrabiada que lo hizo retroceder un paso—. ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es el tener que vivir con esto!

— ¿Vivir con qué? —levantó las manos el espadachín—, ni si quiera tenemos idea de qué diablos te pasa… aunque yo pienso que tiene que ver con Sasuke.

Ella al instante se atraganto.

—Qué… ¿por qué tendría que ver con él?

—Por tu cara, majadera.

— ¡¿Cómo me haz llamado?

—Majade… —y antes de que terminase de repetirlo ella se plantó a darle de puñetazos que hicieron que Juugo se cubriese del agua con su capa.

— ¡Es que nunca pensé que ése fuera mejor que yo! —gritó ella descontrolada y sin parar de chisporrotear a su compañero.

Juugo la miró aprovechándose:

— ¿Naruto? Pues era de esperarse.

— ¡Claro que no! —le miró la pelirroja—, ¡Sasuke tenía que estar conmi…! —y su cara quedó entonces literalmente sin color al haberlo soltado todo.

— ¿Ves? —dijo la voz de Suigetsu media distorsionada—. Yo sabía tenía que ver con Sasuke.

— ¡Cállate!

Y desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso del hospital Naruto miraba esa escena con escalofríos…

—Qué pasa —le dijo de repente la persona tras él desconcentrándolo.

—Jeh… nada, Sasuke —contestó resoplando—. Hey… nunca has pensado… que quizás a Karin tu le gus…

—Buenas días, ¿qué tal? —interrumpió Tsunade mientras ingresaba al cuarto. Por no tocar la puerta el Uchiha volvió a resoplar… parecía que en Konoha todo el mundo había olvidado lo mínimo del respeto—: Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?

El aludido enseguida sonrió como si nada pasara. Lo habían echado por lo menos unas cinco veces de ahí, pero solo se aburría tanto que por razones obvias a donde primero iba era a la habitación de Sasuke. Este último tenía vendado casi todo el cuerpo y además debía estar quieto: alrededor suyo un montón de maquinas estaban permanentemente monitoreándolo debido a la exposición que tuvo al electromagnetismo.

Resoplando Tsunade pasó a lo que venía:

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —le preguntó al de cabello negro azulado.

—Normal.

—Si, lo mismo dijiste ayer, pero si fuese por eso no estarías en el hospital —frunció el seño la mujer —. En fin, Naruto me dijo que te había estado doliendo la cabeza. Esperamos que eso pase con los días.

La hokage sonrió al ver cómo Sasuke le asintió mirando al rubio con el seño fruncido. Si, el lado positivo de que Naruto estuviese metido ahí todo el día es que monitoreaba cosas que las maquinas no… Pero la rubia no era tonta: algo más había pasado entre ellos… sino que alguien le explicase porque se miraban _como quienes tienen un secreto_.

—No creas que soy un espía de la vieja para ver tu estado, teme —bromeó Naruto.

—No, para nada —ironizó el aludido tranquilamente—, sólo pienso que ella se aprovecha de que te colas aquí.

—Más respeto, jovencito —levantó una ceja Tsunade y resopló pulsando unos botones de las maquinas para luego bostezar ampliamente—. Bueno, durante la noche estuve analizando los informes de estas maquinas y puedo decirte que tus ondas cerebrales continúan anormales mientras duermes, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que eso mejore. Seguirás descansando tan mal como ayer, que lo sepas. Y el que hayas vomitado cuando llegaste es normal; volverá a ocurrir hasta que te liberes un buen poco del efecto del electromagnetismo. Eso es todo.

—Es un diagnóstico positivo —dijo con ironía el Uchiha.

—Lo será. Con los días verás que también recuperas tu equilibrio y todos los síntomas se van. La exposición que tuviste fue muy fuerte y directa, pero por suerte no fue por tanto tiempo —y entonces dejó de pulsar teclas mirándolo—. Créeme que podrías estar peor. Lo digo porque no veo que tu conducta esté alterada, eso es extraño pero por lo mismo resulta un buen indicio. Ya me voy.

—De acuerdo.

—Naruto, fuera de aquí —agregó la hokage caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ya sé, ya sé dattebayo —se encogió de hombros el otro y avanzó mientras ella le abría la puerta—. ¡Nos vemos, teme! —dijo antes de irse sin perder de vista a su amigo. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Sasuke desvió el enfoque mientras sonreía de medio lado:

—Hn, no te quedes pegado y vete de una vez.

El aludido se sonrojó riendo animadamente y salió corriendo, sin embargo, apenas cerró la puerta tras él se encontró con Sakura frente a frente acallándose. Desde el día de ayer no habían vuelto a conversar.

—Naruto… —susurró ella apenas. Hubo un quedo silencio, uno en que el rubio no pudo articular palabra hasta que de la nada fue abrazado por su compañera—. ¡Naruto! _"Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... de que estés bien…"_, le habló en su mente la kunoichi sin ser capaz de exteriorizarlo, "_estoy tan feliz pero a la vez siento que no puedo pedirte perdón…aún no puedo aceptar que yo sea la no correspondida… ¡¿qué debo hacer con todo esto que siento?"_.

—Sakura-chan… —susurró apenas el chico, oyéndola llorar en su hombro.

La mujer observó acongojada hasta que vio a Naruto apretar los puños con fuerza: una fuerte culpa había aparecido en su rostro.

—Naruto vino conmigo, y conmigo se va —mintió para acabar con esa escena que estaba dañando a ambos—. Sakura, lávate la cara y ven al discurso —al oírle la aludida se separó con la cabeza gacha y asintió lentamente para irse por el pasillo casi corriendo. Tsunade la siguió con la mirada: "_No puedes perdonarlo, pero llorar así en su hombro mientras lo abrazas… demuestra de sobra el perdón que pides_", pensó viendo que poco a poco su alumna estaba madurando. Tras un silencio observó al rubio, quien mantenía el enfoque clavado al suelo—: ¿Ya lo han hablado?

—Eh… el qué —volvió a la realidad Naruto desentendiéndose enseguida.

—Tú y Sakura, acerca de Sasuke. No esperarás que no me haya dado cuenta ¿no?

El de ojos azules sólo la miró unos momentos. ¿Tan obvio era ya lo que sentía? O quizás siempre lo fue. Asintió apenas, algo cohibido:

—Durante el ataque… —susurró triste—, Sakura-chan me reprochó… dattebayo.

—Era de esperarse.

— ¿Qué debiera hacer? Ella tiene razón… soy raro.

—Inusual, pero no raro. Después de todo siempre haz destacado ¿no? —le sonrió con confianza Tsunade—. Sólo haz lo de siempre: sé tu mismo —al oír aquello Naruto rozó levemente con su mano la puerta de la habitación tras él: _"ser yo mismo siempre me llevará hacia Sasuke… y eso siempre me hará dañar a Sakura-chan"_—. Ahora sonríe. En cuarto de hora será el discurso que anunciará la situación de Konoha. Tienes que estar, es una orden porque eres quien se llevará los créditos.

—Ahí estaré…

La hokage se fue, pero poco mas allá volteó haciendo que el rubio la mirase esperando.

—Naruto… estoy orgullosa de ti —sonrió yéndose del todo.

El nombrado tuvo entonces el mismo gesto, animándose un poco: "_Gracias por reconocerme… aún con todo lo que soy..._".

Poco después Shikamaru se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación con la ayuda de una muleta. Su cuerpo se estaba regenerando de los feroces golpes recibidos recuperando el tejido que perdió lentamente.

––Y ahí va la masa… ––susurró mientras metía su mano por detrás del velador para alcanzar un cigarrillo viejo y arrugado que había pegado con cinta adhesiva. Los aldeanos avanzaban hacia la torre central para escuchar las palabras de la hokage. "_Bah… me pregunto en qué momento habrá ocurrido tanta cosa_", pensó mientras captaba, ahora bajo el colchón, el especial encendedor. Lo miró largo rato––: Asuma-sensei… hoy hay unas nubes muy grandes en el cielo ––dijo al final entre un largo suspiro para luego usarlo y ponerse a fumar. Durante la guerra había cumplido su objetivo: proteger a Kurenai y su hijo, pero a cambio se había ganado el ser golpeado muchas veces por tres de los individuos con sellos del cielo… hasta que de la nada fue encerrado en un montón de madera para no saber mas del mundo. "_Me desmayé y al despertar…"––. _Bah… tuve suerte…

–– ¡Oye!

–– ¡Aght! ––soltó el cigarrillo hacia el vacío del sobresalto.

–– ¡Te vas a poner ronco igual que Asuma-sensei!

Shikamaru miró hacia el primer piso encontrándose con la rubia cabeza de Naruto:

––Joder, ¿acaso no puedes ver a alguien tranquilo? ––le preguntó alzando el entrecejo––. Era el único cigarro que tenía…

–– ¡Eres un desconsiderado con tus pulmones!

El estratega sonrió levemente al ver la cara amurrada del rubio.

––Por cierto, felicitaciones por el trabajo en equipo que hiciste con Sasuke.

–– ¡Después de todo siempre hemos hecho buen equipo dattebayo! ––sonrió amplio el rubio.

El otro se encogió de hombros con desgana:

––…En realidad me refería al hecho de que trabajar con ése debe ser un dolor de cabeza...

–– ¡¿Eh? ¡No te oí, habla más alto!

––Nada, nada ––le movió una mano el de cola alta––. Ya te deben estar esperando, vete.

Naruto miró hacia la torre y luego levantó el pulgar asintiendo:

— ¡Recuerda escuchar bien el discurso dattebayo! –le dijo y se fue corriendo. Shikamaru lo vio subirse a los techos para ir saltando de uno en otro hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Pocos minutos después se detuvo a los pies de la torre central, subiendo como la gente normal por las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba se quedó helado: había mucha más gente que en otras ocasiones. "_Joder… pareciera que nadie sufrió muchos daños en el ataque, cómo es que todos están aquí…_", pensó escondiéndose al retroceder un par de escalones. A un costado vio a Gaara, Shizune y Baki. Más allá al padre de Shikamaru y otros.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? —escuchó de pronto la voz de Kakashi, quien venía subiendo también.

—Nada —dijo enseguida para luego sonreír nervioso—, sólo… estoy mirando… a la gente dattebayo.

El ninja copia lo miró sonriendo como quien sabe de sobra qué pasa:

—Oh, estás nervioso ––suspiró—, no te preocupes, no tendrás que hablar ni nada.

—Si, pero igual prefiero quedarme acá atrás… —se llevó una mano a la nuca el otro.

De pronto escucharon la voz de la hokage:

— ¿Ya es la hora? –preguntó ella a Shizune.

— Si, Tsunade-sama.

—De acuerdo —y entonces la vieron tomar el símbolo de los hokage para luego acercarse a la orilla como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. La gente enseguida aplaudió con gusto—. ¡Buenas, pueblo de Konoha! —los saludó alzando una mano.

Naruto se encrespó:

— ¡¿Es que acaso no le da nervios?

—No creo que alguien tan autoritaria como ella… tenga problemas de ese tipo… —respiró el de cabello ceniza mientras se sentaba en un escalón.

Tsunade continuó:

—Hoy les he pedido que vengan para darles las buenas y malas noticias sobre nuestra situación. Antes que nada, les agradezco a todos lo que han viajado desde lejos; estoy muy contenta de cuanto nos hemos ayudado los unos a los otros para poder rehacer lo destruido —Naruto y Kakashi miraron con atención mientras la masa armó alboroto, hasta que se calló pudiendo hablar de nuevo la médico—: Ahora comenzaré por las malas noticias. Debo informarles que lamentablemente… los tres ministros: Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura y Danzou ya no están con nosotros —y apenas lo dijo el pueblo explotó en un bullicio de comentarios haciendo que la hokage tragara saliva. Pidió silencio—: Seguro todos se preguntarán quien lo hizo, sin embargo, me es imposible contestarles ya que no hay datos que demuestre un nombre.

— ¡Seguro los ha mandado a matar aprovechándose de la situación! —gritó un hombre desde abajo a voz de pulmón—. ¡Toda Konoha sabe que usted desde un inicio discrepaba con ellos!

La mujer guardó silencio unos momentos y luego entreabrió sus labios dudando un poco:

—Nunca he negado eso —habló mirando al hombre para enseguida referirse a todos—, es mas, puedo decir abiertamente que no lamento sus muertes —y mas ruido se armo mientras Kakashi resoplaba pensando en lo brusca que para variar era—. No lo lamento porque se ha comprobado después de que murieran que los tres conspiraban en contra de Konoha apoyando a Orochimaru.

Cuando terminó de decir esto se escuchó un aumento en el gesto de sorpresa y duda de la gente, el cual no permitió escuchar nada hasta que cayendo de nuevo la quietud vino la pregunta:

— ¡¿Qué pruebas tiene? —gritó otro hombre de un poco mas lejos—. ¡Durante todos estos años Konoha había ido por buen camino con ellos a la cabeza!

—Eran pacientes —contestó la Hokage—. No era sólo venir y tomarse el poder. Ellos querían hacerlo casi subrepticiamente. Incluso intentaron matarme pretendiendo que se viese como cosa del ataque.

— ¡Pruebas! —volvieron a gritar.

Tsunade miró de reojo a Naruto, quien estaba apenas visible y con una expresión preocupada por quien había asesinado a los ancianos. La mujer tomó aire con soltura:

—Ya todos deben saber cómo se dieron los acontecimientos durante el ataque. Dime tu, ¿cómo crees que apareció esa serpiente dentro de la aldea durante el ataque? —ahí enseguida el aludido se estancó—. Konoha siempre ha sido un país que ha destacado por su defensa durante las guerras. Es obvio que alguien de nuestra propia aldea dejó ingresar a un espía de Orochimaru antes del ataque para debilitarnos también desde el interior… y no me cabe duda que fueron ellos quienes dieron esa orden.

No tan lejos, en una habitación del hospital, alguien soltó un irónico gesto:

—Hn, tramposa… —susurró el que precisamente invocó esa serpiente durante el ataque.

—Vaya, vaya… esa mujer no tiene un pelo de tonta ¿eh Sasuke? —se rió inclinado en la ventana Houzuki. El resto de Taka había ido a visitarlo escuchando el discurso junto a él—. Tienes suerte de que te esté cubriendo así el pellejo.

—No se lo he pedido para nada —respiró hondamente el aludido—, además también se está salvando a ella misma.

— ¿Eh?

—Claro que si, Suigetsu —dijo tranquilo Juugo—, ¿acaso olvidas quien nos recibió en la entrada de Konoha? Después de todo fue ella quien dejó entrar al 'espía'.

—Ah…—alargó la silaba el espadachín—, tienes razón… bueno, menos duda me queda de que ella no es como Karin.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa conmigo, idiota? —saltó la sentada a los pies de la cama del Uchiha.

—No empiecen —les bajó los ánimos éste último.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, oyendo la voz de la mujer a lo lejos:

—En fin, pasando del acontecimiento les diré que no estoy tomando decisiones sola. Serán los principales feudales quienes estarán trabajando a la par conmigo hasta que se identifiquen nuevos ministros —aseguró Tsunade y desde donde estaba sobre la torre volvió a mirar al escondido Naruto. Sonrió apenas—. Ahora me gustaría darles las buenas noticias: Orochimaru ha muerto —dijo sin preámbulos. Silencio…

Segundos después toda la multitud reaccionó haciéndole imposible a Tsunade continuar por varios minutos. Pasaron de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de ésta a la alegría. La gente comenzó a sonreír y a abrazarse tal cual como cuando se ha sido liberado de un demonio. Durante años y años uno de los discípulos del tercero había mantenido a toda Konoha tensa y expectante respecto de cuándo iba a atacar, y nadie vivía tranquilo. No obstante… había alguien que no estaba feliz: de forma irónica la misma hokage sentía dolor… Cierto, era una liberación, pero mientras miles de personas celebraban esa muerte ella no podía eludir la verdad que le causaba una gran mezcla de emociones: sus dos compañeros… ya no estaban vivos. Los que llegaron de la guarida de Orochimaru le informaron de inmediato y entonces… una vez mas su corazón sólo pudo renegar en contra del destino con impotencia: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo así? _"¿Por qué han tenido que irse así…? Cuando estábamos juntos… siempre pensé morir al menos cerca de ellos… sin embargo…nunca volveremos a vernos"._

Kakashi contempló la vacía postura de Tsunade con desaliento: El sabía que la razón por la cual ella apoyaba incondicionalmente a Sakura, Naruto e incluso con todo lo malo, a Sasuke… era porque no quería que acabaran como los grandes sannin de Konoha.

Aún así la rubia continuó, rehuyendo sus sentimientos con una sonrisa confiada:

—Quisiera darles los nombres de quienes nos han liberado de la mayor amenaza que hemos tenido junto a Akatsuki: Uzumaki Naruto y… Uchiha Sasuke —Y entonces todo cayó en un brusco mutis. Es que ¿perdón?, ¿había nombrado al contenedor del monstruo que mató a un raudal de gente hace años y al traicionero de Konoha conocido internacionalmente por cabrón? Algo no le cuadraba a la gente. Tsunade zapateó el suelo incómoda—: Bueno, estoy segura de que Naruto querrá decirles algunas palabras así que los dejo con él ––el nombrado se engrifó por completo cuando oyó eso, retrocediendo unos escalones mientras lo venían a buscar––. No me digas que estas huyendo. Ven acá, cobarde.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No, yo no puedo salir dattebayo!

— ¡Claro que lo harás, niñato! —le dijo Tsunade agarrándolo por la ropa de la nuca.

— ¡Me desmayaré, me dará un infarto, moriré!

— ¡No exageres, sólo ve y di un par de palabras! —y entonces Tsunade lo arrastró hasta que sorpresa: el rubio se soltó.

La mujer se pasmó cuando al girar lo vio con la cabeza gacha.

—Naruto…

—Tsunade no baa-chan… no… —susurró él poco después—. ¿Acaso no haz visto sus reacciones? Ellos me rechazarán… "_igual que siempre_".

Hubo un quedo silencio hasta que el ninja copia se acercó dándole un suave empujón:

—Naruto, eres un héroe. Ve y dile una vez más al mundo que no eres sólo el contenedor del Kyubi —Pero el aludido continuó en su lugar: en el fondo tenía miedo de ser herido.

Al ver que nadie venía Gaara se volteó. Allá, apenas viéndose porque estaba más abajo, Naruto le recordó a él mismo:

—La gente comienza a aburrirse —dijo acercándose. Al levantar la vista el rubio se lo encontró frente a él y con una leve sonrisa—. Naruto, yo mejor que nadie sé lo difícil que es para ti este momento, pero te aconsejo hacerlo y terminar aquello por lo que haz luchado toda tu vida: el que reconozcan tu existencia.

—Ya haz logrado que nosotros lo hagamos ¿no es así? —se puso una mano en la cintura Tsunade—, sin duda ellos también lo harán.

El de ropa naranja los miró un momento y luego sonrió apenas:

—Jeh, si… —dijo y de a poco fue riendo hasta llevarse una mano a la nuca—. ¡Tienen razón, ya es tiempo dattebayo!... "_¿No puede ser tan malo verdad?_" ––los demás sonrieron mientras él comenzó a avanzar con gestos cuadrados hacia la gente; hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kakashi.

Dos segundos y Naruto giró a verles con lo que era un blanco rostro de nervios:

— ¡Es que me duele el estomago! ¡Hay mucha gente! ¿Es realmente necesa…?

— ¡No jodas y ve de una vez! —lo interrumpió Tsunade con un gran empujón que lo sacó a tropezones ante la gente.

Apenas se equilibró y alzó el rostro sintió esas numerosas miradas sobre él. Los observó enderezándose lentamente para tragar saliva y el viento le zarandeó el cabello reinando la elipsis: había quedado paralizado.

"_Mira… ahí está el niño ése... es un monstruo_".

Escuchó en su cabeza el recuerdo, la voz de alguien diciendo eso de él. Aquellos comentarios que durante casi toda su vida lo habían herido una y otra vez vinieron durante esos segundos por montón. Apretó los puños:

—Yo… —salió apenas de sus labios, siendo imposible que alguien le oyese.

"_¿Qué haces con él? Te he dicho que no juegues con ese niño. Ya vamos a casa y no te le acerques mas_".

Apretó los párpados unos segundos e incluso tembló. Esos ojos juzgadores encima de él… tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado, tenía miedo de saber que a pesar de todo nunca, nunca podría lograr ser reconocido por todos. Abrió los ojos de par en par y los volvió a ver, comenzando a hiperventilarse:

"—_Mira, dicen que fue el único que no logró graduarse en la academia._

— _¿Que más puede esperarse? Además es mejor, él si quiera debería estar aquí"._

Hasta que imprevistamente surgió algo:

— ¡Naruto-kun, gracias! —Y su respiración se detuvo en seco. Dejó de ver sólo una masa cruel para enfocar al maestro de ramen por entre la gente—. ¡Yo estoy muy agradecido de que nadie vaya a destruir mi local de nuevo! —terminó de decir Teuchi.

—Viejo… —susurró el de ojos azules y su pecho se oprimió.

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio.

—Gracias… por salvarnos de Orochimaru —se escuchó por ahí al rato.

—Uzumaki Naruto… gracias.

—Gracias…

—Toda mi familia te agradece, Naruto-kun.

La gente comenzó de a poco a decir palabras que toda su vida esperó, armándose un bullicio de ellas contra sus oídos. "_Reconocimiento_", susurró su interior al ver frente a él a tantos sonriéndole por entre sus magnos nervios.

— ¡No estés nervioso Naruto nii-chan! —escuchó desde un rincón la voz de Konohamaru—, ¡eso se ve mal en un futuro hokage! ––El aludido lo vio y al lado de él a todos los ninjas de su generación reunidos y gritándole palabras de apoyo con los brazos en alto.

Y entonces por fin el rubio sonrió con una felicidad de lágrimas…

—Yo… —dijo notablemente más alto que antes y la masa fue guardando silencio— aprecio de verdad… su reconocimiento… dattebayo. Toda mi vida… quise que la gente me mirara con la expresión que ahora lo hacen… —y observó como la gente estaba sonriéndole. Su garganta apretada por las ganas de llorar no le dejaba hablar, hasta que por entre una risa nerviosa tomó aire––-: ¡Gracias, estoy muy contento! —dijo finalmente, haciendo una acentuada reverencia en que varias lagrimas gotearon hasta el piso.

—Yo quisiera decir —y ese fue Gaara, quien se paró al lado del rubio sonriéndole tranquilo—, que Uzumaki Naruto es alguien muy especial; es mas, soy quien soy gracias a que él me abrió los ojos. Quisiera agradecerte por eso y por el esfuerzo que pones en todo lo que haces. Sin duda esta vez no ha sido la excepción.

—Gaara… —se enderezó el portado del Kyubi sin saber ni qué contestarle.

El pelirrojo bajó el tono diciéndole unas cuantas palabras más:

—Cuando terminemos aquí —dijo mirándole fijo a los ojos––, quiero hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo… —contestó el rubio y luego sonrió para volver a mirar a la gente—. ¡Un momento, eh…! —intentó pedir silencio con torpeza consiguiéndolo de todas formas—. Quiero decir… gracias de verdad… pero no hice nada solo —la gente se calló al entender enseguida que se refería a Sasuke—. Sin él… no sería nada como ahora… —y entonces no pudo evitar el colocarse nervioso cuando continuó un silencio casi sepulcral en el lugar. El sabía que el Uchiha en el fondo era noble, demasiado noble, ¿pero qué pasaría si no lograba convencer a la gente de que al menos le dieran una oportunidad?

—Puedo quizás aceptarte a ti, pero al menos yo no puedo confiar en él.

—Ese es un traicionero. Todas las naciones saben quien es.

—No quiero a alguien que fue aprendiz de Orochimaru en nuestra villa.

— ¡Además estuvo en ese grupo de los de capas con negro y rojo! ¡Es peligroso!

—Seguro ha venido a hacer daño…

Gaara sólo se mantuvo en silencio cuando vio a Naruto apretar los puños al oírlos:

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó con un gesto preocupado el portador del Kyubi—. ¡Él fue quien nos dio la oportunidad de acabar con Akatsuki y nos apoyó! ¡El engañó a Orochimaru y es mas, la estrategia que usamos en el ataque la ideó él!... —y por mas que decía la gente sólo le miraba—. ¡Es verdad, él… él evito la invasión total de la aldea y salvó a Tsunade no baa-chan! ¡Es mi amigo!… mi mejor amigo —y bajó la voz hasta un simple susurro––. Durante el ataque él hizo todo… "_todo lo que yo sólo supe empeorar…" _—y sus cejas se fruncieron con tristeza—. ¡Yo fui quien arruin…! —y entonces Tsunade le colocó una mano en el hombro haciéndole callarse con el sobresalto.

—Creo que vas diciendo más de la cuenta… Naruto —le susurraron.

El aludido apretó los dientes con fuerza.

"_No sacas nada diciéndole a todos los que soy o no, ellos no confían en mí_"…

Recordó las palabras que el mismo Uchiha le había dicho y miró a un lado: "_Yo… te prometí que haría que la gente te reconociera también a ti..._", y miró a todos aquellos delante de él "_no me creen… ¿cómo puedo convencerles?_".

Dentro de su habitación en el hospital Sasuke resopló. "_Serás idiota…_".

—Oye… ¿no le da miedo echarse a todos encima? —preguntó Suigetsu con un gesto travieso—. Podrían llamarlo traicionero también a él.

—No lo creo —dijo suspirando el más alto de todos—. Las masas caen cuando han sido salvadas, mas si es por alguien como Naruto-kun… verás que los convence.

Sasuke observó al lado contrario largo rato y sin decir nada. Dentro de él estaba incómodo. No era usual que alguien abogará por él delante de tantas personas, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que ni estaba presente… "_Muy propio de ti, usuratonkachi, pero sólo pierdes tu tiempo_", pensó recostando su espalda contra las almohadas.

—Tsk, ese idiota debería meterse en sus asuntos —susurró Karin cruzándose de brazos y miró al Uchiha rebuscando en él. Quería dilucidar que ese beso que vio había sido un error, que Sasuke estaba tan desinteresado como siempre y que seguro fue una treta del rubio. Sin embargo, no encontraba nada… en ese tranquilo perfil no había ni rechazo ni atracción. Para la mala suerte de Karin él cubría demasiado bien sus emociones.

Sobre la torre y un minuto mas tarde, Naruto sonrió apenas por bajo el flequillo.

––De acuerdo ––levantó la voz decidiendo hacerlo de otra forma––. Quizás Sasuke no tiene un buen expediente… ¿pero acaso yo lo tenía? Lo único que sentí siempre de parte de ustedes fue desprecio… —En ese instante los murmuros se esfumaron y la gente se miró con cierta culpa. La contradicción de ser salvado por la misma persona que repudiaron durante tantos años no dejaba de ser la mejor prueba del error en el que vivían. Naruto entre rió un poco—: En estos momentos él está en el hospital por todo lo que ha pasado y en gran parte por mi culpa, ¡pero estoy contento dattebayo! —y la gente hizo un ruido de extrañeza—. Jeh, no piensen mal, lo digo porque sé que si estuviese aquí no me dejaría hablar nada de esto. Así que ahora me aprovecharé para asegurarles que él siempre ha estado cuidando a Konoha desde lejos… "_como la luna_"… yo mejor que nadie lo sé… porque he estado en contacto con él durante mucho tiempo —hubo un barullo de sorpresa que preocupó a Kakashi y la hokage, pero Naruto finalmente se llevó las manos a la cintura resoplando como quien ya no tiene interés alguno—. Ya sé, ya sé que Sasuke es un nukenin y seguro están pensando en que debí decir dónde estaba para que lo mataran. Pues bien, llámenme traicionero si quieren, ¡me han llamado tantas cosas que me da igual, pero nunca seré de los que abandonan a un amigo que además me ha apoyado dattebayo! —apuntó a todos con un dedo para luego continuar sin dejar que le quitasen la palabra—: Y de acuerdo, ya no los aburriré más con tanto drama porque al final es cosa de ustedes si me creen, lo único que me atrevo a pedirles es que le den una oportunidad porque se lo merece. En lo que a mi refiere, seguiré confiando en él igual que siempre, porque me ha probado que sigue siendo un ninja de Konoha y ahora que nos ha salvado a 'todos' —remarcó la ultima palabra con cierta gracia—, puedo decir que soy muy feliz. Ya me voy… y un consejo: la gente que sólo ve lo negativo se muere amargada. Realmente no sé cómo no les bastan las pruebas — entonces sin más se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente para irse.

Hubo un silencio donde varios que se convencieron comenzaron a discutir con los que no, intentando ponerse de acuerdo antes de que su gran héroe de naranja se fuese.

— ¡Espera! —gritó entonces alguien de la nada y Naruto se detuvo sin voltearse—. Soy representante de los que ayudamos cuando no hay ninjas disponibles. Naruto, nosotros y un buen grupo de este lado opinamos que no es fácil creer en alguien que traicionó a esta aldea yéndose con Orochimaru… pero si lo es si se trata de quien nos salvó con esa pared de fuego negro.

—Es cierto. Quizás ese inmenso batallón no habría dejado nada de nuestra aldea si hubiese entrado —dijo alguien más.

—Es muy repentino, pero confiaré en lo que dices de él.

—El superviviente de la masacre Uchiha… —opinó un anciano—, que vendría a destruir a toda Konoha pero vino en realidad a salvarla. Quien lo diría…

— ¡Gracias a ambos!

Y entonces la gente comenzó a ver lo positivo, apareciendo los comentarios que a Naruto le sacaron una traviesa e inocentona sonrisa ahí dando la espalda como estaba. _"Sasuke, ¡ya quiero ver qué me dices de esto dattebayo!_", pensó como buen bribón que era mientras observaba a Tsunade y Kakashi con sendos gestos en la cara: '¡haz manipulado a toda Konoha!', le gritaban con la mirada.

Y en esos mismos instantes los de Taka tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa. La gente estaba gritando animosamente, agradecida de todo y haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el seño notoriamente para luego observar a los lados como quien no sabe qué pensar.

—No… me jodas —musitó en un tono trastabillado que llamó la atención del resto de Taka. Lo observaron y entonces el marcador de las palpitaciones de su corazón comenzó a sonar cada vez más rápido por entre el silencio. "_D_e_monios…", _pensó, arrancándose enseguida el censor del pecho para luego ponerse una mano en la cara—. Creo que me duele la cabeza —dijo simplemente y se recostó en la cama dándoles la espalda de la nada.

Se quedaron mirándolo mientras a lo lejos la voz de Tsunade se refería a la mejora de relaciones con las demás naciones.

—Eso fue raro… —opinó Suigetsu sobre el actuar del Uchiha.

—Por cierto —dijo aquel sin voltearse segundos después mientras intentaba quitarse el enfadado sonrojo––. El objetivo por el cual los busqué inicialmente y el que vino después, ya fueron cumplidos. No están en la obligación de seguir conmigo. Los dejarán libres así que pueden irse si desean.

Hubo un silencio de esos que se hacen en los momentos claves.

—Ya lo veía venir —dijo al rato el de ojos ámbar con tranquilidad—. Realmente nunca nos obligaste a nada.

—Así es… —agregó Karin con un tono más serio.

Y entonces el mutis cambió a uno de esos de las despedidas que no se desean. Habían pasado ya un buen tiempo juntos y de algún modo se habían acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo formándose lazos. Mientras cada uno pensaba en eso el Uchiha se sentó de nuevo en la cama y los observó, haciéndoles entender que esperaba una decisión de parte de cada uno de ellos.

Suigetsu frunció el seño:

—Bueno, supongo que entonces ya te devolví el favor de liberarme, Sasuke.

—No recuerdo haberte cobrado nada en particular.

—Bah…—giró sus ojos lavanda a un lado el otro. "_Si, supongo que debo aceptar que me ha gustado andar con ustedes… pero sólo un poco_", pensó, sonriendo de medio lado para sus adentros––. Tienes razón… pero no soy tan canalla tampoco ––se excusó al final.

— ¿Tu qué harás, Sasuke? —tanteó nerviosa en su interior la de lentes.

—Aún no lo decido, pero me quedaré en Konoha.

— ¡Vaya, así que volverás a vivir en tus tierras después de todo! Por algo dicen que los pájaros siempre vuelven a donde nacieron —silbó Suigetsu y luego se quedó pensando un momento—. Pues… yo no sé qué haré… quizás también vuelva al nido un rato.

Karin enseguida se cruzó de piernas con audacia y lista para fingir desinterés:

—Creo que yo me quedaré a conocer el país. Desde el examen de chunnin de hace varios años que nunca volví a venir… —terminó, mirando a Sasuke con las mejillas rojas al recordar el instante en que la salvó de aquel inmenso oso durante una de las pruebas. _"¡Tuve tantas suerte de que fueras justo tu!"._

—A conocer las tierras ¿eh? —la observó estirando la boca a un lado Suigetsu. _"¿Lo que haces se llama así ahora? Embustera…"_, pensó, diciéndoselo con su expresión para que ella enseguida le fulminara con la mirada—. En fin, ¿y tú, Juugo?

—Yo iré a donde la persona que puede controlar mis instintos vaya —contesto simplemente el aludido.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al oírle:

—Hn, supongo que indirectamente soy una cárcel para ti —dijo cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad—. Creo que puedo hablar con Tsunade a ver si puede hacer algo respecto a eso.

—Bah, ¡definitivamente eres demasiado condescendiente! —dijo en un tono de aburrimiento la pelirroja—. Yo que tu me lo dejo de esclavo.

—Eso no me extrañaría de una bruja como tú —se mofó Suigetsu y Karin enseguida se hizo sonar los nudillos con una sádica sonrisa:

—Ya no somos un equipo así que ahora por fin podré hacerte pescado frito sin que nadie lamente tu muerte.

—No empiecen —se masajeó las sienes el Uchiha y miró por la ventana hacia donde la torre se encontraba…

"_Hn, tu y tus promesas, usuratonkachi…_"

"_Continuará…"_


	43. Chapter 43

43

Naruto respiró profundo cuando Tsunade continuó dando las indicaciones. Miró de reojo a la gente, sin creerse aún que lo habían reconocido… "_y no sólo a mí_", pensó comenzando a bajar las escaleras para irse. Faltaban los últimos detalles para que el discurso terminara y ya la mayoría de las personas importantes que estaban arriba se habían retirado.

—Futuro hokage —dijo alguien para obtener su atención cuando llegó abajo.

—Gaara —sonrió el aludido, viendo al pelirrojo apoyado contra la pared—. Vaya forma de llamarme, jeh. ¿Estabas esperándome?

—Así es. ¿Qué tal te sientes del veneno?

— ¡Como si nunca me hubiese pasado nada dattebayo!

—Que bien —dijo tranquilo el kazekage y se adelantó—. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas?

Naruto asintió alcanzándolo, pero cuando se encontraron unos siete minutos caminando en silencio se sintió algo incómodo. Nunca le molestaría caminar con Gaara, pero era más bien su silencio el que le daba la impresión de que tenía algo grave que decirle.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con una expresión zorruna—. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

—Me encantaría ser quien te pusiera nervioso todo el tiempo —dijo con relajo en una frase que el otro no entendió para nada. Dejó un silencio y continuó—: Verás, como Orochimaru ya no está no hay probabilidades muy altas de un segundo ataque —dijo deteniéndose frente a una plaza vacía debido a que todos estaban reunidos frente a la torre—. Mañana estaré regresando a primera hora a Sunakagure; me necesitan.

El rubio se encogió de hombros con alivio: "_Oh, menos mal era sólo eso_", pensó para luego sonreír:

— ¡Entonces no dudes que estaré ahí para despedirte dattebayo! ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudarnos!

—De nada, para algo somos amigos —contestó el aludido y le miró unos momentos a los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo—: Naruto, definitivamente tienes pasta para ser hokage.

El rubio se sonrojo enseguida al ser observado y halagado así.

—Jeh ¿tú crees? —se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Has logrado que la gente vea su error y el lado bueno de las cosas sin obligarles ni engañarlos. Eso es propio de un buen líder.

—Ya, ya…—se sonrojó aún más el rubio sin saber cómo responder a esas palabras.

—Y bueno —dejó un silencio el kazekage—, también quisiera decirte que ahora es el momento preciso.

— ¿Eh?...

—Seguro sabes a qué me refiero —le siguió enfocando Gaara. El otro se quedó observándole, consiguiendo así recordar: en la torre central, cuando Sasuke acababa de llegar y peligrosas miradas se cruzaron en el silencio.

"_Nada de eso, Naruto, ha sido más bien… una coincidencia; pero ya te diré cuando sea preciso_".

El rubio se enserió un poco al volver a ese incomoda escena, pero también reparo en la mirada con la cual el kazekage le observó en ese entonces: era igual que la de ahora. "Si, entonces me pareció que me lo prometiste", concluyó mientras el viento les zarandeaba el cabello.

—Y lo que me ibas a decir es…

—Que tú me gustas mucho, Naruto —se declaró sin titubear el extranjero.

—Eh…

—De hace años que es así.

El aludido entonces sintió una especie de revoltijo en el estomago que le hizo tensar el cuerpo. ¿Gaara se le estaba declarando? No, debía haber un error. "_Yo no le suelo gustar a la gente, no así_", pensó sin saber en el gran error que estaba. "_¡Además Gaara es un Kage y mas encima hombre! ¿Por qué se fijaría justo en mi?_". Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos de par en par sin ser capaz de articular palabra, hasta que el viento dejó de correr: "_Pero esto de verdad está ocurriendo_"…

—Yo… —titubeó apenas, subiéndosele un fuerte rubor a las mejillas al terminar creyéndose lo que pasaba—, Gaara… ¿estás seguro… datteb…? —y comenzó a mover las manos en un intento de decir algo sin conseguirlo.

El pronunciado sonrió levemente al ver esa torpe reacción.

—No te preocupes, no esperaba que dijeras algo necesariamente.

—Jeh… es, es que…

—Sinceramente —resopló Gaara, pues ahora venía lo molesto—, me preocupaba el hecho de que ambos fuésemos hombres, es más, no pensaba decírtelo nunca… pero eso duró hasta que me di cuenta que tu amor iba, y va,… dirigido al Uchiha.

Entonces a Naruto se le estancó de nuevo la respiración que recién había podido recobrar. "_Lo sabe… después de todo realmente lo sabe_", tragó saliva temblándole levemente las manos de los nervios.

El otro continuó como si nada:

—Aparte del hecho de que serás hokage algún día, tu discurso también me ha corroborado una vez más que lo amas y con demasiada fuerza para mi mala suerte —aceptó el kazekage siempre mirándolo a los ojos—. Tengo claro que por ahora no tengo oportunidad alguna contigo.

—Gaara…

—Pero quiero que sepas que esperaré a que cambies de opinión, eso una vez que veas quién es realmente Uchiha Sasuke.

Apenas oyó esas palabras el permanente rubor del rubio fue desapareciendo.

— ¿A qué… te refieres con eso?…

—Lograste que la mayoría del pueblo le diera una oportunidad, pero yo no puedo confiar en él —dijo con tranquilidad el aludido—, no con todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir... Naruto, conviértete en Hokage y quédate conmigo; juntos podríamos hacer de La Suna y La hoja una sola gran nación.

Naruto se sintió en la paradoja del disgusto y el halago. ¿Eso había sido una propuesta? El ex portador de Sabaku estaba diciéndole sin reparos su mala opinión sobre la persona que amaba, pero por otro lado no dejaba de remarcarle la preocupación y sentimientos que acababa de declararle.

Sonrió un poco, en parte agradecido:

—Lo siento, pero yo confío en Sasuke —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho después de aquel silencio.

—No me cabe duda. Yo sólo espero que no te haga daño y que si lo hace sepas que estoy ahí para apoyarte —le colocó una mano en el hombro Gaara sorprendiéndole aún más: ¡¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que Sasuke lo heriría?—. Esto es todo lo que quería decirte.

El rubio le miró a los ojos hasta que él comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hospedaje.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Naruto. Espero que me tengas en cuenta.

—Ahí… nos vemos —sonrió algo consternado el otro, intentando no mostrar sus sentimientos hasta que el kage se fue quedando inmóvil y sin parar de pensar: por alguna causa esa declaración de amor lo había dejado más bien abatido que eufórico, como se supone debía ser. Pero… "_Entonces, no soy el único al que le gusta otro hombre_", se dijo, atinando por fin a sacudir la cabeza para comenzar a caminar lentamente. Sonrió apenas. En parte eso le hacía sentirse contento, sin embargo, en su pecho había muchos sentimientos. ¿En qué momento había pasado? Gaara siempre había sido amable con él desde que había, digamos, dejado de parecer un asesino en serie. No podía creerse que le gustaba al kage de Sunakagure. Y Sasuke, ¿por qué él le haría daño? Su corazón palpitaba rápido en esa mezcla de nervios y desaliento que tenía. "_Debo relajarme_", se dijo, asumiendo que quizás correr sería una buena idea para conseguirlo. Se puso en posición y:

— ¡Voy a…!

— ¡Naruto onii-chan! —le interrumpieron justo cuando iba a correr cayendo de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Aght!, ¡pero qué demonios! —gritó contra la tierra para luego mirar hacia atrás— ¡Konohamaru! —levantó un puño contra el que le había agarrado por un tobillo.

También en el suelo el aludido se rió como si nada:

— ¡Tu discurso estuvo genial! Lo has hecho como un autentico hokage!

— ¡¿También lo crees? —se sonrojó enseguida el mayor olvidándose del trancazo. Levantó un pulgar—, ¡es que ya voy practicando dattebayo!

— ¡Eso está de pelos! —hizo el mismo gesto Konohamaru incorporándose—. ¡Vengo a darte tu regalo de felicitaciones! ¿Recuerdas la técnica del chico por chico?

Naruto se sentó a lo indio entre riendo:

—Claro que si datteba… ¡¿Qué?

— ¡Pues mira esto! —exclamó Konohamaru antes de que pudiese detenerlo—. ¡Oiroke: otoko no ko doushi no jutsu!

— ¡Espera!

Y entonces sonó la explosión de la voluta de humo apareciendo ante Naruto una copia idéntica a él mismo, con las piernas abiertas y enganchadas alrededor de las caderas de un perfecto bunshin de Sasuke sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Aght! —alargó el grito y se tapó la nariz mirándoles ahí desnudos y besándose suavemente—. ¡Ya deja eso Konohamaru! —vociferó moviendo sin parar su mano libre. _"¡Me harás soñar qué cosas esta noche!"._

Y entonces se esfumó la técnica apareciendo el genin:

— ¿No te gustó? ¡La pose la mejoré especialmente para ti!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No, primero, ¿me puedes decir por qué siempre agarras al teme de Sasuke para esto? —preguntó con un exagerado tic el rubio. Su cara estaba roja hasta más allá de las nubes.

—Oh, eso es porque asumo que prefieres verle todo a él antes que a otro —contesto riendo a toda boca el niño y lo apunto con un dedo—. ¡Pero si no te gusta puedo innovar, así que presta atención!

— ¡No de nuevo datt…!

— ¡Oiroke: otoko no ko doushi no jutsu!

Y esta vez al disiparse el humo Naruto se encontró delante suyo a la misma pose, sólo que en esta ocasión era Sabaku no Gaara quien estaba debajo suyo y no Sasuke.

"_¡Por qué __justo él!", _se paralizó quedando blanco del shock:

—Me traumaré… —musitó sin aliento para luego caer de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Naruto onii-chan? —lo llamó Konohamaru apenas deshizo el jutsu, pero el otro estaba noqueado—. Pero si era un regalo… ¡hey, creo que con esta técnica ganaré fijo nuestro próximo encuentro!

Cinco minutos después el portador del Kyubi ya estaba repuesto y camino al hospital con el genin.

—Vas a ver a Sasuke ¿no? —preguntó el último.

— ¡Sí! He cumplido mi promesa de conseguir que le dieras una oportunidad en Konoha —sonrió confiado—. ¡No me creía así que ya quiero verle la cara dattebayo!

—Bah, seguro y te pone la misma de siempre. Así, mira —y el niño puso un gesto muy típico del Uchiha sólo que mil veces más exagerado para mostrarle.

— ¡Sí, seguro me pone esa a lo que llegue! —se largó enseguida a reír Naruto mientras alrededor de ellos ya había gente al haber terminado el discurso hace un rato.

—A todo esto ya debería salir pronto del hospital ¿no? —dijo caminando con las manos tras la nuca Konohamaru—. ¡Tan fuerte que dicen que es pero lleva metido ahí desde que pisó Konoha!

—Jeh —se sonrió con algo de culpabilidad el rubio al oírle—. No digas eso…

— ¿Eh?

—Pasa que en buena parte eso es mi culpa…

— ¿Si? Oh… — le miró hacia arriba el genin, bajando el tono al verle así. Luego sonrió un poco—. Bueno, en cualquier caso no estoy siendo tan duro; desde que volviste decidí dejar de ponerle mis trampas de elite.

— ¿Trampas? ¿A quién?...

—Al borde de Sasuke, obvio —dijo alzando una ceja Konohamaru. Naruto lo miró boquiabierto mientras los dos se detenían a las afueras del hospital—. Es que me enojé mucho cuando supe que Orochimaru te había llevado, así que le puse en el suelo una de esas de enredadera y ¡tramp*!, ¡lo amenacé con que si no volvías haría que pagara el resto de sus días!

— ¡Alucinante dattebayo! —dijo el otro divirtiéndose al imaginar el enojo del Uchiha—. Pero… ¿y funcionó?

— ¡Qué va, fallé!, ¡no sé qué hice mal pero la vio! —exclamó con derrota el genin haciendo que Naruto dejase caer la cabeza con decepción—. Después oí que había desaparecido de Konoha así que no pude lincharlo de nuevo… la vieja Tsunade estaba vuelta loca.

Naruto reaccionó ante eso, sonrojándose al suponer que esa desaparición correspondía a cuando lo fue a buscar a la guarida de Orochimaru. "_Teme…_", sonrió contento, ¡se sentía de verdad afortunado de ser importante para quien tan importante era para él!

— ¡Tienes la cara roja y sonríes como idiota! —lo sobresaltó de la nada Konohamaru apuntándolo con un dedo—, ¡yo sabía que te gusta Sasuke!

Naruto enseguida se tapó las mejillas aterrado:

— ¡No es cierto dattebayo! —gritó enojándose a propósito y se dio la vuelta para entrar al hospital.

— ¡Por eso tu reacción ante mi técnica erótica! —sonrió triunfante el menor—. ¡¿Crees que la mejoré sólo para felicitarte? ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día no damos puntada sin hilo!

— ¡Yo diría que los jóvenes de hoy saben demasiado para su edad! —opinó el rubio casi huyendo—. ¡Ya… ya me voy!

— ¡Bah, yo también entonces, —se rió bien alto el menor alzando una mano—, nos vemos Naruto onii-chan!

— ¡Ahí… ahí nos vemos!

Si, las nuevas generaciones estaban mucho más claras. "_¡Joder que esa edad yo recién notaba que me encantaba estar al lado de… y mirar como idiota a… a…!_", ¿cómo idiota?, y se agarró el cabello renegando contra sí mismo ante los ojos de todo el mundo. _"¡Odio ser tan obvio… y eso rima!_". Sin embargo, eso le duró hasta que desde las puertas del hospital frente a él salió Sakura:

—Eh… —se estancó en esa posición al ver el rostro de ella enfadado, siendo en realidad lo que estaba usando para contener un llanto—. ¡Sakura-chan! —levantó una mano para saludarla cuando lo miró apenas por segundos, pero ella siguió de largo haciendo que al instante se le quitaran los ánimos…

— ¡Sakura, te he dicho que aún no termino de hablar contigo! —escuchó de pronto la fuerte voz de Tsunade que venía siguiéndola.

— ¡No!

— ¡Es una orden!

El portador del Kyubi las miró pelear como madre e hija sorprendiéndose. _"¿Qué… ha pasado?"_. Sakura no se detuvo en lo más mínimo, hasta que un poco más allá la vio chocar con Iruka y Kakashi que venían juntos.

—Hey, hey —la interceptó el último cuando quiso irse tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? —le preguntó, y aunque Naruto no le vio la cara supo que ella ya tenía los ojos rebalsándose de lágrimas.

—Sakura-chan… —musitó preocupado, hasta que el jounin lo miró a él y luego a Tsunade dando a entender que se encargaría del asunto.

—Me gustaría hablar unas palabras contigo —le sonrió Kakashi guiándola a un lado del camino.

El rubio quedó con una afligida postura tras ver la escena. No entendía si quiera lo que pasaba pero sabía que tenía parte de culpa aunque nadie se lo dijera. "_No es como antes… en que podía ser yo quien la hiciera sonreír cuando estaba triste. Ahora siento que mientras más lejos estoy, mejor está ella_", pensó, entrando al hospital para saludar sin ánimos a las enfermeras.

Subió las escaleras con el libre albedrio que tenía:

—Quizás… debiera… —susurró, quedándose afuera de la habitación de Sasuke cuando llegó hasta ella, _"...decirle lo que pasó entre nosotros a Sakura-chan_". Pero enseguida se lo negó, entrando y viendo al Uchiha dormido—. Jeh, teme, aunque lo niegas se te nota que necesitas descansar…

Caminó calladamente hasta la ventana, sólo para ver a Sakura sentada en la piedra que Karin había instalado llena de rabia hace no mucho a las afueras del hospital. Lloraba con tanta fuerza que cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más culpable…

—Sasuke… —musitó, sentándose en la cama al lado del nombrado para luego inclinarse sobre él, _"…ahora que por fin he logrado traerte ¿debo alejarme de ti?". _Y pensando en que no quería lo abrazó apoyando su mejilla contra el abdomen del dormido.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —le sobresaltó de la nada la voz del Uchiha poco después.

Se tensó enseguida:

— ¡Na… nada…! —soltó nervioso y dispuesto a levantarse, pero quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando Sasuke posó una mano sobre su cabeza suavemente.

—Hn, cualquiera diría que se te murió alguien.

—…Teme —susurró sonriendo un poco: _"No sé qué me había hecho pensar que no podías dar cariño de esta forma…". _Se quedaron en silencio…

El de piel nívea miró por la ventana sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada. "_Vaya tontería…_", pensó mientras sus dedos siguieron rozando esos cabellos blondos ante el atardecer. Antes lo primero que hacía cuando Naruto se le pegaba era fruncirle el seño a pesar de que no le molestaba, ahora en cambio era él mismo quien había retenido que se alejara. ¡Antes se enojaba porque no sabía que le pasaba!… pero en el presente ya no se quemaba las neuronas pensando en qué podían significar todas esas locuras de la biología… sólo sentía.

—Realmente no te soportaba —dijo recordando el pasado.

Naruto soltó una amable pero cortada risa:

—Ya… lo sé. Yo tampoco...

—Ni te ríes bien, ¿qué diantres tienes?

—Jeh… es sólo que me estás haciendo cariño.

— ¿Y qué tiene? —y al preguntar esto Sasuke miró a un lado con un sonrojo enfadado apenas visible.

—No me esperaba que lo hicieras algún día… supongo que estaba convencido de que te habían quitado la capacidad de hacerlo… o que lo habías olvidado… o bien que nunca lo aprendiste.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Si quieres me detengo —terminó diciendo el Uchiha como si nada le pasara.

—No seas pesado, teme. Estoy contento.

El de cabello azulenco sonrió apenas de medio lado, y es que vaya impresión de mierda que daba…

—Al final lo conseguiste, dobe.

—Qué cosa…

—El discurso.

— ¡Claro que sí! —gritó de la nada el rubio apenas se acordó, alzándose de golpe y haciendo que Sasuke se llevará una mano a la cabeza aguantando—. ¡Te dije que lo conseguiría dattebayo! ¿Qué piensas ahora, teme?

El aludido resopló hondamente y se sentó en la cama.

—No hay caso contigo… Naruto, puedes estar aquí con la condición de que no grites.

— ¡¿Qué? —frunció el seño el otro—. ¡Tu jaqueca me quita mi derecho a expresarme dattebayo! Pero ya, ya… de acuerdo —bajó el tono igual cuando el de ojos azabache le miró mal. Comenzó a contarle acerca del trauma que sufrió en la torre central, moviendo mucho las manos mientras el otro le escuchaba tranquilo. Sasuke de verdad no lograba descubrir en qué momento fue que empezó a gustarle más mirar a su rival por excelencia que a sus pergaminos… lo único que dilucidaba es que eso venía desde mucho antes de lo que podía si quiera pensar. _"Hn, realmente estaba ciego… no te podía ver…"._

Y así fue que éste último olvidó un poco su dolor de cabeza y el rubio la culpa que sentía; sin embargo, a las afueras del hospital Sakura no había tenido la misma suerte. Aunque Kakashi ya estaba al tanto había dejado que ella le contase toda la historia para que desfogara.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —le preguntó finalmente, apoyando en el árbol mientras Iruka le esperaba a un lado.

—El problema es la intención… —le contestó la de ojos claros llorando.

—No veo ningún problema en eso tampoco. Sólo debes ser la ninja médico que atienda a ese feudal hasta que se estabilice de nuevo. Shizune ha ido muchas veces incluso por más tiempo del que te han indicado a ti.

—Tsunade-sama me ha enviado porque sabe que estoy haciéndole mal a Naruto. ¡Sólo piensa en él!

— ¿Eso crees tú? —se rascó la nuca el ninja copia, y es que si bien no había sido esa la razón, si estaba enviándola por algo que tenía que ver: para que reflexionara y dejaran de darse tantos encuentros dañinos entre ellos.

—Claro que lo creo… —bajó la vista la joven—. Yo sé que estoy cometiendo un error… pero aún no puedo evitarlo.

Ahí fue que el mayor se puso serio:

—Entonces deberías considerar este tiempo también para recapacitar sobre ti misma.

—Si… para que cuando regrese ya no pueda hacer nada ¿no?…

—De hacer ya has hecho. Declararse necesita mucho coraje pero el amor lamentablemente requiere aún más —dijo Kakashi enculillándose frente a ella. Sakura lo miró sin entender—. También exige determinación… para resistirse a los malos sentimientos que pueden transformarlo en otra cosa si es que se sale herido.

En ese instante ella volvió a aguantar lágrimas.

—Yo sé que le hablé mal... —dijo algo nerviosa de ponerle nombre a lo que sentía—, ¡pero yo no odio a Naruto, lo aprecio demasiado! "_Ha hecho por mi mucho más que yo por él…_"

—Sin embargo, Aún no puedes pedirle perdón por todo lo que pasó. ¿Acaso crees que lo correcto es que él se aleje de Sasuke?

— ¡Si yo le importase lo haría!, ¡además son hombres! —exclamó antes de pensarlo, tapándose la boca después asustada de sí misma: Egoísmo y prejuicios, esos eran pésimos sentimientos… sobretodo porque sabía cuán importante era para Naruto el estar cerca de quien había buscado por tanto.

Kakashi suspiró poniéndose de pie: No cabía duda que la kunoichi tenía emociones demasiado opuestas chocando…

—Iruka —llamó haciendo que el otro ninja de acercara con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el lado suyo—. Dime, Sakura, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre estoy soltero?

—Claro que si —contestó ella, secándose las lágrimas para aún con cómo estaba sonreír por lo que iba a contar—: con Ino pensamos que es porque te falta 'algo', Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡¿Eh? —soltó el nombrado mientras sin poder evitarlo Iruka se puso a reír por largo rato.

Un buen rato después el de coleta consiguió respirar mejor:

— ¿Piensas… decirle? —preguntó al jounin medio riendo aún.

—Creo que será lo mejor para mi autoestima… —contestó el otro con una terrible aura de humillación.

—Bueno —recobró la compostura del todo Iruka—, te cuento que Kakashi está siempre solo porque en realidad no lo está —dijo amable a Sakura y se paró al lado de él dejando que eso hiciera el resto.

Un segundo y ella cayó en el hecho:

— ¡¿Eh? —exclamó boquiabierta y apuntando a los dos casi en shock.

—Exacto. Kakashi es mío —dijo sonriendo tranquilo el chunnin.

— ¡Desde cuándo!

—De hace sus buenos años.

Sakura creyó que se desmayaría. _"¿Ellos, juntos? ¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Entonces a Kakashi-sensei no le falta nada? Nunca les he visto tanto juntos, ¿por eso llegará tarde? ¡No me lo creo!_", exclamaba su interior sin poder dejar de mirarlos, "_¿tardará porque está ocupado con él…? ¿Ocupado en qué? ¡Ay, no pienses en eso Sakura!", _reaccionó poniéndosele la cara entre roja y horrorizada.

Los otros dos le dieron la espalda unos momentos al verle las expresiones:

— ¿Habrá estado bien decirle? —preguntó Iruka algo preocupado.

—No lo sé… pero… —contestó el otro feliz por su autoestima—. A ver, Sakura… —carraspeó y giró a verla—. Sé que al contarte esto yo corro el mismo riesgo de ser rechazado por ti que Naruto —apenas oyó esto la kunoichi estancó su rostro enseriándose—, pero quiero que lo sepas… para que veas que el amor entre hombres es tan verdadero como el considerado normal. Después de todo… nunca has dudado que lo que siente Naruto es verdadero ¿no?

Sakura se quedó quieta y bajó la mirada.

—No, no lo he dudado…

— ¿Y entonces por qué crees que sólo por ser hombre debería alejarse de Sasuke?

—… La verdad no lo sé… "_sólo pensé que debía ser así… o tal vez porque esperaba que pensara en mi… aun cuando yo no estaría pensando en él…_"

Iruka suspiró agachándose esta vez él frente a la joven.

—Kakashi me ha contado un poco de esto, y si me permites decir mi opinión… no creo que lo correcto sea comerte lo que sientes… en realidad lo que queremos todos los que nos preocupamos por ustedes es que no rompan su amistad, no tienen porqué terminar así las cosas necesariamente.

—Además, Sakura —agregó Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos—, ninguno de ustedes es culpable de sentir lo que sienten, pero sí que deben intentar superarlo haciéndose el menor daño posible. Eso es lo al menos busca hacer una persona buena.

—Aunque eso me rompa el corazón… —musitó ella.

—Aún así… —confirmó aunque hubiese querido poder decirle algo más alentador—. Debes aceptar lo mejor posible el que Sasuke ya escogió… y que no hay culpables en eso.

Sakura apretó los puños apenas le oyó:

— ¡No es cierto, él aún no escoge!

Quedó un silencio en que los otros dos la miraron hasta que Iruka se puso de pie:

—Creo que ya hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance —sonrió algo desanimado al ver que por lo visto mucho no habían conseguido.

A su lado Kakashi asintió:

—Bien, ya nos vamos. Sé fuerte, Sakura, y te agradeceremos si mantienes en secreto lo que te hemos contado de nosotros —terminó algo desalentado también él y los dos comenzaron a caminar—. Por cierto, si Tsunade-sama te escogió a ti es también porque confía en tus capacidades como médico… ella quiere enviarle lo mejor a ese feudal que está casi en sus últimos suspiros porque es el anciano gracias al cual a Sasuke se le han quitado todos los cargos.

Sakura entonces abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Así que… —arrugó su falda azul entre las manos: _"…de verdad Tsunade-sama no lo hizo porque esté del lado de Naruto…_". Pasó un minuto—. Supongo... que debo estar agradecida con ese señor… —susurró apenas. "_Yo… seré quien le salvé la vida para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por Sasuke-kun_". Y entonces levantó el rostro con una sonrisa que luchaba con su tristeza—: ¡Iruka-sensei! —llamó y el aludido se detuvo girando a verla.

—Dime.

—Ya que son pareja… no cabe duda que usted lo sabe —dijo con curiosidad la de ojos verdes—. ¿No me diría… que hay detrás de la máscara de Kakashi-sensei?

— ¡Claro que no! —frunció el seño enseguida el de cabello ceniza mientras Iruka se puso a reír.

—Ah… —alargó la sílaba la kunoichi con una falsa ingenuidad—… supongo que entonces realmente si le falta algo… qué lástima…

—Sa… Sakura… debes ir a alistar tus cosas…

Una hora más tarde la noche ya había caído. Sakura había empacado lo que necesitaba para luego dirigirse al hospital donde aparte de chequear a un par de los pacientes que tenía asignados vería a personas importantes para ella.

—Buenas, Sakura-san —exclamó Rock Lee cuando la vio entrando a la sala de tratamiento—. ¡Estoy listo para todo! —exclamó arrancándose las vendas exageradamente.

La aludida se encogió de hombros. "_Para todo ¿eh_?, pensó sintiéndose tan en riesgo como siempre que le tocaba curación a la juventud personificada.

—Eso me anima. A ver… —dijo examinándole en el brazo lo que había sido un profundo corte—. Va cicatrizando correctamente. De aquí a un día más podrás realizar un entrenamiento de poca tensión.

— ¡Eso esperaba! —dijo el de cejas pobladas con mucha energía—. ¡He comido un montón de curry para sanarme!

—Pero… quieto un momento, para vendarte —sonrió ella casi amarrándolo.

—Por cierto, Sakura-san, supe que hoy sales a una misión muy importante —la miró el de traje verde.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

— ¡Mucha suerte!

La aludida se quedó mirándole unos momentos y sonrió.

—Gracias, Lee —le dijo al sentir que él había logrado animarla mucho.

Hasta que de pronto escuchó la cortina removerse:

—Ah, ¡con qué aquí estabas, Sakura! —dijo alguien, girándose para ver a su rival de toda la vida.

—Dios… Ino, ¿acaso no sabes que estás cortinas son para la intimidad de los pacientes?

—No creo que él necesite intimidad —alzó una ceja la rubia y Lee pestañeó dos veces. "_Después de todo con Gai-sensei con un par de exhibicionistas_".

Sakura respiró hondo y continuó vendando a su compañero:

—Está terminando el último horario de visitas, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Bah, mira —y entonces Ino le mostró dos flores de grandes pétalos blancos. Apenas las vio Sakura entristeció su rostro observando a un lado: "_Esas son… las que le llevo siempre_"—. Después de todo el día me atreví a venir aquí para ver a Sasuke-kun y traía una para que le llevases tú también, ¿por qué? porque pretendía ir contigo ya que sola me pondré demasiado nerviosa, ¡pero no estabas! —continuó ella, enfadada y haciendo que la aludida se encogiese de hombros—. ¡Pero eso no fue lo peor! Después de haber sufrido mucho para atreverme a ir sola y de que me dieran permiso ¿sabes qué pasó? ¡Resultó que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke-kun estaba cerrada! —Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder evitar imaginarse lo peor: "_Ellos… ¡no, Naruto!_". Después de terminar todo aquel rosario sin respirar, Ino tomó aire—: En fin, escuche voces adentro y supuse que era mejor retirarme, así que aquí estoy, enojada por si acaso.

La de ojos verdes dejó un silencio y luego se giró a sonreírle al herido.

—Ya estás listo.

—Gracias… Sakura-san… —dijo el ninja algo asustado del carácter de la rubia—. ¡Nos vemos!

—Y bien, ¿irás conmigo? —se refirió la de ropa morada a su amiga ignorando a Lee.

—Pues… —musitó apenas ella—. ¿Sabes, Ino? Creo que no es bueno que te acerques a él…

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Eres una tramposa. No creas que caeré en tus jugadas!

Sakura sonrió al verse mal interpretada.

—Jeh, no, no es por eso… —y miró a un lado buscando en su cabeza cómo decir las cosas sin que eso pasara—. Verás… Sasuke-kun… ya no es como antes.

Hubo un silencio en que Ino de a poco se fue enseriando.

—A qué te refieres —consultó después. Era cierto que todo el mundo decía que ahora el portador del sharingan era peor que antes de carácter, pero a ella eso poco le importaba. De pronto reaccionó—: ¿Es por Sai? Yo sé que lo he mirado mientras él estaba lejos, pero mis sentimientos nunca han ido hacia alguien que no sea Sasuke-kun.

—Y no creo que haya sido así —le miró con una sinceridad triste la de ojos verdes—. Es sólo que él… puede que nunca se fije en alguna de nosotras. Dime… ¿realmente alguna vez demostró que pudiese ser así? —La de traje violeta se quedó en silencio largo rato—. No creo que estemos en su mente… como quisiéramos que fuese. Sasuke-kun ha pensado todos estos años muchos más en alguien… que no somos nosotras. No me cabe duda…

— ¿En quién?

"_En Naruto…",_ contestó con dolor en su mente.

—En su hermano, claro está —dijo aún así, poniéndose a ordenar los utensilios médicos para esconder sus sentimientos—. No tenemos oportunidad, nunca la hemos tenido.

— ¡Pero su hermano ya no está! ¡Claro que la tenemos!

— ¡Sasuke-kun no tiene un solo hermano! —se mordió el labio inferior Sakura apenas terminó de decir eso—. ¡Los hermanos no siempre son de sangre!… y eso permite mucho mas… que si lo fuesen.

Ino la miró comenzando a creer que realmente algo malo estaba pasando.

—Pues no entiendo de qué hablas… —y hubo silencio.

—El horario de visitas ya terminó… —dijo después de un momento la sentada—. Lo siento, Ino… no puedo acompañarte. Yo tampoco tengo las fuerzas para entrar a ese cuarto por mi misma y quedarme ahí por más de cinco minutos.

—Entonces hagámoslo juntas… mañana.

—En una hora saldré a una misión y no volveré... en semanas…

—Entonces demuéstrame que te atreves a colarte ahora mismo —jugó a retarla la de mirada celeste.

— ¡No puedo! Sólo… y te lo digo como amiga, no como rival —musitó Sakura, comenzando a llorar—…pierdes tu tiempo, ¡y yo también, siempre ha sido así!

Ino la escuchó ponerse a llorar con ganas, quedando sólo eso por entre el silencio.

— ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun te ha rechazado? —le preguntó, pero ella sólo continuó sin si quiera poder articular palabra. "_Sakura…_". Sin más se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Había entendido muy poco de lo que decía pero era lo de menos: aunque lo negaría hasta la muerte le rompía el corazón verla así. _"¿Qué ha pasado?"_. Era cierto que Ino no se había dedicado a buscar a Sasuke como Sakura, sin embargo, sus sentimientos tampoco habían cambiado durante esos años.

—No sé nada ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto y Sakura se pasmó—. Hay muchas cosas que no sé de él... sólo he sido la que espera sin hacer nada.

—Ino…

Y entonces la nombrada sonrió con esa amabilidad engreída que la caracterizaba:

—Si saberlo todo me hará rendirme como tú, prefiero no saber nada. Quiero intentarlo un poco más —y entonces los ojos verdes de su amiga le miraron atónita—. ¡Dios, ya deja de llorar, es lo único que sabes hacer además de revivir pescados!

—… Eh.

—En fin, pasaré por tu casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos y te acompañaré a la salida de Konoha ¿te parece?

Sakura se secó las lágrimas sin dejar de mirarle sorprendida.

—Gracias, Ino…

—Me las merezco en diferencia a ti. Realmente no me has ayudado en nada hoy —se puso de pie la kunoichi con su tonillo engreído—. Ha sido un día agotador para mí, así que me voy y ya nos vemos en un rato. Te dejo las flores.

Sakura asintió perdiéndola de vista tras la cortina. "_Ino realmente… es fuerte. Yo no soportaría no saber nada… a pesar de que ahora… en parte querría ser ignorante de todo_".

—…Debo ser fuerte también. Ya basta de esto de comportarme como una niña que sólo sabe soltar lágrimas.

Y con esa determinación se lavó la cara, tomó las flores y se encaminó al segundo piso del hospital dispuesta a encontrarse con lo que fuera en esa habitación. "_Me despediré ¡y sin llorar!_", se dijo a sí misma una vez afuera, pero justo antes de tomar la manilla alguien abrió la puerta por ella.

—Tsunade-sama… —musitó al verla, sonriendo aliviada cuando discernió que por su presencia es que la puerta había estado cerrada… y no por otra causa—. Perdón…

La aludida suavizó un poco la mirada al verle los ojos irritados por el llanto.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso?… —dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Perdón por lo de la tarde. Iré a la misión… quiero agradecerle a ese señor lo que hizo por Sasuke-kun.

—Bah, Kakashi te soltó la pepa sobre quien era ¿eh? Pues me alegro que cambiaras de opinión —se puso las manos en la cintura la mujer y sonrió, hasta que de pronto se le esfumó al recordar algo—: Por cierto… también quiero hablarlo contigo.

—El qué…

—Es 'sobre quien más te importa en la tierra'. Acompáñame —viró los ojos haciendo que Sakura la siguiera sonrojada—. Lamentablemente no es nada bueno. Ocurre que las noticias corren rápido y de alguna forma las otras naciones se han enterado de que Sasuke ya no está en el libro Bingo de Konoha ni en el de La arena.

Sakura miró extrañada.

— ¿Pero que tiene? El fue juzgado como cualquier otro.

—Sí, pero eso es suficiente para nosotros, no para las demás naciones.

Ahí la joven estancó su expresión:

—Eso quiere decir que si él sale de Konoha…

—Efectivamente —le miró seria su maestra—. Está claro que Sasuke reside actualmente aquí. Si sale habrá una fila de ninja de todas las clases esperándolo.

— ¡Pero eso no es justo!

— ¿Quién lo dice? Sólo nosotros y Gaara lo avalan —continuó la rubia sin dejar de caminar—. La cabeza de Sasuke tiene un precio altísimo en el resto de los países y lo que me preocupa es que sabiendo su posición… pueden empezar a haber filtraciones de asesinos que vengan por él hasta aquí mismo.

Sakura sintió su pecho comprimirse de angustia.

— ¿Tendrá que irse a otro lado para evitar todo esto? ¡Que no se vaya de Konoha de nuevo por favor! —le pidió haciéndola detenerse en el pasillo.

Tsunade miró esa profunda preocupación en los ojos de ella y sonrió de medio lado:

—Bah, como si fuese cosa de llegar y mandar a ese crio. Sasuke estará donde se le dé la gana… para variar —dijo con un disgusto disimulado y la de ojos verdes respiró aliviada—. Sin duda es muy fuerte, tampoco es que pueda venir un ninja cualquiera y matarlo; además confío en que tú y Naruto estarán para apoyarlo por si algo se escapa de control. Eso… eso es lo último que preocupa, la verdad.

— ¿Acaso hay algo peor?...

La rubia siguió caminando, entrando en poco a la pequeña oficina que como médico tenía en el hospital.

—Hoy recibí una carta… es del Raikage —le contó sentándose en el estrecho escritorio para mostrársela. La kunoichi la tomó comenzando a leer mientras Tsunade se masajeaba las sienes—. En resumen… ¿recuerdas cuando pensaron mal de mí por ser la única kage que se negó a la cacería y exterminio de Akatsuki?

—Si… eso fue porque Sasuke-kun de alguna forma se hizo parte de ellos…

—Exacto, precisamente porque se le ocurrió esa 'maravillosa' idea —golpeó con un dedo el escritorio renegando en contra del Uchiha por dentro—, es que ahora se ha dado este problema. El raikage está de acuerdo que con la muerte de Orochimaru se puede dejar de sospechar que Konoha tiene alianzas indebidas con grupos de cualquier tipo, pero también deja clara su opinión de que los ninjas renegados son cuento aparte en el tema.

Sakura leyó un poco más asustándose:

—Aquí dice… que sus ninjas de elite seguirán buscándolo igual que siempre.

—Y eso no es todo. El raikage está solicitando que le dé permiso a sus ninjas para que ingresen aquí a cazar a Sasuke.

— ¡Pero no puede hacer eso, él no es un nukenin en Konoha!

—Y eso es precisamente lo que le contesté —apoyó la cabeza en una mano la hokage—. Obviamente le he negado el acceso con ese argumento, pero queramos o no Sasuke perteneció a Akatsuki y fue aliado de Orochimaru… eso es suficiente para que los demás países exijan esa misma solicitud.

Sakura apretó los dientes preocupada:

—No quiero que le hagan nada… —dijo apretando la carta.

—Lo sé —le miró algo triste Tsunade—. Lo bueno… es que el raikage dejó en claro que habrá paz entre nuestros países aunque le niegue el permiso, ya que respeta que aquí y en La Suna él es un shinobi como cualquier otro. Pero que si lo hago, amenace de su parte a Sasuke porque tarde o temprano encontrará la forma de que sus ninjas lleguen hasta él —Resopló sirviéndose sake para continuar—: En fin, comprenderás que por todo esto el raikage es mi mayor problema, sobre todo por culpa de la 'agradable' —ironizó disimulando aún más su sed de sangre Uchiha— visita que Sasuke les hizo en el incidente con el jinchuuriki del ocho colas.

—Pero eso quiere decir que si s de ese país intentar hacerle algo estando él aquí… Konoha tendrá razones para quejarse…

—Sakura… —la detuvo su maestra negando—. Si,… Konoha podría incluso tomar medidas, pero no puedo provocar contrariedades políticas ni comenzar una guerra sólo por él y sus métodos a lo doble filo aunque tú y Naruto me lloren en los pies.

Sakura la miró unos momentos y cerró la carta con angustia.

—Lo entiendo… la verdad, debo estar contenta de que tendrá protección y que al menos aquí y en Sunakagure podrá estar dentro de todo a salvo…

Tsunade sonrió forzadamente cuando oyó eso, pues por dentro en lo único que pensaba una y otra vez era en matar ella misma al portador del sharingan. _"¡Qué manera de darme líos este criajo. Ya se las voy contando!_", pensó para sus adentros por decimocuarta vez en el día, "_Y obvio, me podría hacer más vieja de lo que ya soy esperando a que él me dé si quiera las gracias_", tembló su ojo izquierdo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el sentirse en deuda con él por haberla salvado durante el ataque de Orochimaru… y ella odiaba estar en deuda con gente como Sasuke, claro está.

Finalmente la de ojos verdes se puso de pie:

—Ya debo irme o se me hará tarde. Gracias por avisarme de esto, Tsunade-sama.

La aludida asintió viéndola abrir la puerta.

—Sakura —la detuvo. Dejó un cortó silencio y sonrió de medio lado—: Si, quizás fui un poco dura contigo en la tarde… pero sólo un poco —ante eso la alumna sonrió tranquila, y es que al modo de la hokage esas habían sido unas disculpas—. ¡Quiero esa misión impecable!

—Nos vemos en unas semanas —asintió la joven y cerró la puerta caminando de regreso por el pasillo:

Una vez más… todo empeoraba. "_Sasuke-kun…_", pensó en él apretando suavemente las flores contra su pecho. Tenía miedo de que una vez más algo le hiciera tomar la decisión de irse lejos… Su garganta se quiso apretar, pero cerró los ojos aguantando mientras caminaba: _"¡Dije que no lloraría!"_, se gritó a sí misma con determinación y apuró el paso llegando a la habitación del Uchiha.

—Seguro y Naruto también está aquí… —susurró pero se negó a sentir cualquier cosa tomando la manilla para luego girarla y abrir de una sola vez la puerta. Una vez hecho sólo se encontró con el silencio y la luz de la habitación prendida—. Naruto… —vio que en su defecto aún estaba ahí, y no sólo eso, yacía sentado en la butaca al lado de la cama de Sasuke, con los brazos encima del borde de ésta y sobre ellos su dormido rostro. "_Sasuke-kun también está descansando…_ _tsk…_", se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitar sus celos, y es que normalmente el de ojos negros echaba a todo el mundo de ahí—. No… —susurró sin embargo. _"¡No lo hagas de nuevo, no te molestes, no quieras sacar a Naruto de aquí… sólo despídete sin llorar!"_, se ordenó a sí misma y esa determinación pudo mas, suavizándose su expresión—. Sólo debo despedirme —musitó con lo que apareció compensándolo todo: una triste sonrisa.

Sin más se acercó con un paso silencioso para no despertar a ninguno, vertiendo agua de la jarra de sobre el velador al florero que al lado del mismo estaba.

—Yo… —susurró colocando las dos flores en el recipiente sin hacer ruido: _"…me siento la mujer más tonta del mundo en estos momentos_", pensó sacando después una frazada de la parte de abajó del velador para acercarse a Naruto, _"…pero a la vez la que está feliz de estar haciendo las cosas como mejor parece que se puede"_, y entonces la acomodó con suavidad sobre los hombros y espalda de él—. Nos vemos… en un par de semanas —Y entonces se quedó contemplando el rostro del de piel nívea largo rato, pensando en cuánto lo amaba para luego pasar sus ojos verdes por sobre Naruto sonriéndole por fin con tranquilidad. "A _fin de cuentas…", _y apagó la luz para salir de la habitación…

"…_ninguno tiene la culpa"…_

"_Continuará…"._

* * *

* Onomatopeya de la cual proviene la palabra 'trampa'.


	44. Chapter 44

_44_

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron dos hermosas flores blancas. "_Esas son… las que Sakura le trae…_", pensó de pronto sintiendo angustia sin saber por qué.

Reaccionó al instante:

— ¡¿Qué ha pas… aght? —exclamó enderezándose de golpe, acto en el cual sus vertebras crujieron haciéndole enterrar la cara de nuevo en las frazadas.

—Al fin despiertas —escuchó la tranquila voz de Sasuke en eso.

Se colocó una mano en la espalda enderezándose lentamente.

—Buenos… días… —susurró quejándose. _"¡Qué dolor!"._

—Por la postura precisamente fue que te dije que te fueras a tu casa.

— ¡Ni me acuerdo de cuándo lo hiciste, seguro y ya estaba dormido dattebayo!

Sasuke resopló colocando un plato frente al rubio:

—Ten, come —dijo quitándose de encima el resto de la bandeja para ponerla en la mesita. Naruto enseguida se le quedó mirando—. Qué pasa.

— ¿Acaso… de verdad me has dejado de tu desayuno? —preguntó anonadado, haciendo que el de ojos azabache enseguida se girara encubriendo su rostro:

—Dobe, ya deja de sorprenderte de todo lo que hago —renegó sin mostrar su enfadado sonrojo—. Come de una vez o me arrepentiré.

—Jeh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —mordió el pan Naruto medio riéndose. "_Gracias, Sasuke…_", pensó con dicha hasta que en eso vio de nuevo el florero. Miró a un lado—. Esas flores…

—Son las que siempre trae Sakura —dijo el otro sin darle importancia—. Debió venir tarde.

El portador del Kyūbi asintió, guardándose sus sensaciones y terminando de comer en tiempo record. ¿Por qué Sakura no le despertó para que se fuese de ahí? Ella era bien maniática con las reglas del hospital y tratándose del cuarto de Sasuke aún más razones habría tenido para echarlo. _"Pero ahora en cambio…_", y se llevó una mano al hombro tocando la frazada que sin duda ella le colocó para el frío. _"Seguro he vuelto a hacerla llorar…"._

—Teme… —dijo al rato— ¿qué harías si me alejase de ti?

El Uchiha hizo un leve gesto corporal: "_No te lo permitiría_", contestó automáticamente su mente y el estomago se le oprimió por el hecho: en diferencia a antes, ahora sabía claramente que algo así le jodería (por no decir que le dolería de frentón). Pero un momento… ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta?

—De qué hablas —le preguntó con neutralidad, aunque por dentro su tono se había puesto defensivo.

—Es sólo curiosidad —se llevó una mano a la nuca el otro, incomodo por lo que no sabía era un aura grave emanando de su amigo.

—Si haces eso terminaré de convencerme de que eres un idiota.

—Jeh… —se rió un poco arrastrado Naruto ante tal sinceridad—. Pues si… supongo que sería raro…

—Sobre todo porque me has perseguido obsesivamente por años —agregó Sasuke sin mostrarle su rostro. "_No, no te lo aceptaría_"—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?, ¿es por lo que ha dicho Tsunade?

El de ojos azules recordó el tema del Raikage con malestar:

—No… pero… —apretó los dientes: "_Sakura…_".

Hubo un quedo silencio en que ambos tuvieron malas sensaciones.

De pronto reaccionó:

— ¡¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de la nada Naruto. El otro frunció el seño, viéndole pegar los ojos al reloj que estaba encima de su cama—. ¡Aght, son las ocho! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

— ¿De qué diantres hablas ahora?

— ¡Gaara volverá a Sunakagure en cinco minutos y le dije que iría a despedirlo! —y apenas terminó de decirlo se pasmó: había recordado la confesión que el día de ayer había recibido; ¿debía contarle a Sasuke? Unos segundos."_Ahora mejor no…_", determinó, y es que esa mirada azabache tenía una vibra que cada vez le daba más mala espina. Sin más entró al baño de la habitación y se lavó los dientes sin cepillo, hasta que…

— ¿Podrías no ir? —escuchó la pregunta desde el cuarto en un tono demasiado serio para su gusto.

Perdón, "… ¿_quiere que no vaya?", _pensó desconcertado. Cuando asomó la cabeza el Uchiha miraba hacia la ventana, pero por la voz estaba claro que no se encontraba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Su primer impulso desde luego fue quedarse con él, pero algo le contrarió:

—Podría, pero se lo prometí.

—Y qué.

—Jeh, ¿qué pasa contigo, teme?… —y se le complicaba la cosa. Supuso que pensar que Sasuke estaba celoso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, así que sólo atinó a enjuagarse la boca para luego caminar hacia la salida sonriendo—: ¡No puedo fallarle, nos ha apoyado muchísimo!

—Sí, claro.

El rubio tomó aire dejando un silencio: "_Eso definitivamente fue sarcasmo_"…

—Ya nos vemos —dijo aún así abriendo la puerta.

—No tardes —le detuvieron, sin embargo, las palabras del Uchiha otra vez.

Naruto quedó parado y quieto bajó el vano de la puerta, sin poder evitar el estupor: ¿estaba de frentón reteniéndole?

— ¿Por qué… dattebayo?

—Porque… —y entonces Sasuke apretó levemente la sábana— se me da la gana.

— ¡¿Eh? —le apuntó con un dedo el de ojos claros decepcionándose—, ¿y qué crees que soy yo para mandarme así?

—No te estoy mandando —contestó mirando al frente el otro—, sólo te digo lo que deberías hacer.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—La que te he dicho, usuratonkachi —y ahí apretó aún más las sábanas: ¿había acaso una forma de decir las cosas que no fuera justo como no quería?

— ¡Te hace falta un por favor entonces!

—Joder, Naruto, ¿tan sólo puedes no tardar? —y entonces demostró abiertamente su disgusto al estrechar la mirada.

Hubo un silencio.

El rubio aguantó el aire con una mezcla de sentimientos, donde sin duda el peor era el que le decía 'hay algo que no te está diciendo… de nuevo'.

—Puedo no tardar, pero al menos dime qué te pasa, teme.

—Sólo haz lo que te digo.

Ahí Naruto lo supo: definitivamente no soportaba que él se callase las cosas.

— ¡La gente no siempre va a hacer lo que tú quieres sólo porque se te da la gana, engreído!

— ¡Narut…! —y entonces de la nada el Uchiha se calló, llevándose una mano a la boca para luego quitarse las frazadas de encima—. Tsk… "¡¿_cuándo demonios se me pasará esto?_".

— ¿Qué… te ocurre? —el rubio lo vio pararse rápido, aguantando el dolor de su heridas para luego dirigirse al baño y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. "_¿Me ha dejado hablando solo?_", pensó hasta que le escuchó devolver todo lo que acababa de desayunar—. ¿Sasuke…? —llamó acercándose un poco al baño, pero justo cuando iba a tocar para preguntarle si estaba bien escuchó la llave del agua…

—Si serás, Naruto… —lo escuchó decir con enfado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?...

—Tú sólo vete de una vez y no tardes. ¿No que estas atrasado?

El aludido se pegó enseguida a la puerta al oírle tan irónico:

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Aún con cómo estas sigues con lo mismo?

Sasuke resopló ya exasperado de darle vueltas al asunto, pues no encontraba una forma de decir lo que quería sin enlazarlo con sus sentimientos.

—Tsk, ¿cómo no te das cuenta? —dijo y abrió la puerta. Naruto enseguida se pasmó cuando lo vio con un semblante demasiado grave, por entre el cual además se le notaba el malestar físico—. Iré al grano: no quiero que tardes porque eres mío, desde que te besé por primera vez lo eres oficialmente —el rubio enseguida abrió los ojos de par en par—. Me molesta que vayas con alguien como Gaara, no confío en él y tengo mis razones. Ya no es como antes, me gustas, subnormal, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Naruto tenía el aire tan estancado que no reaccionó a nada cuando terminaron de hablarle. Sus ojos claros estaban pegados al sonrojo apenas visible que había aparecido en las mejillas de Sasuke. "_Eres… un idiota_", pensó poniéndosele la cara absolutamente roja. No creía que alguien podía declarar lo que sentía de peor modo que el kazekage, pero no sabía por qué se le ocurrió que Sasuke podía hacerlo mejor.

—Jeh… —comenzó a reírse de a poco, haciendo que el de cabello azulado estrechara la mirada con impaciencia: con lo difícil que le era hablar ese tipo de cosas el que el otro sólo se riera no le tranquilizaba para nada.

Pasó por su lado:

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

— ¡Es que no te he oído bien dattebayo!

—Pues no pienso repetirlo —se mantuvo de espaldas el Uchiha sabiendo que mentía. Sus mejillas ardían.

El aludido entonces se detuvo y sus ojos claros le observaron con cariño.

—Nunca hemos necesitado hablar las cosas… y supongo que el besarnos dijo todo… pero realmente no hay nada como oírlo de lo que tienes por boca —y entonces sonrió amplio y lleno de felicidad—. ¡Tú también me gustas, teme!

Hubo un quedo silencio en que el aludido lo contempló de reojo y sintió un calor eufórico en el pecho: joder, si, esa era la expresión de él que sin duda más le llenaba…

—Usuratonkachi… —susurró poco después y su semblante se suavizó enseguida sin darse cuenta.

—Gracias por decirme esto, porque ¿sabes? —le dijo después Naruto, rodeándolo para pararse frente a él— no esperaba oírlo… o no aún al menos, sin embargo,… me estás dando mucho más de lo que esperaba. ¡Me siento muy afortunado dattebayo!

Sasuke dejó un silencio negándose a sí mismo el que lo había dejado sin palabras:

—Hn, realmente no tienes problemas para decir lo que se te viene a la cabeza ¿no? —dijo al rato, frunciendo el ceño para enseguida mirar a un lado.

—Nada puede callar a Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el otro sonrojado—. ¡Ya debo irme!

— ¿Qué?, ¿aún piensas largarte? "_¿Y lo que te he dicho qué?_".

— ¡Claro que si, debo cumplir mi promesa! —se llevó las manos a la cintura Naruto, sin embargo, luego levantó un pulgar—. Pero…

—Qué.

—También prometo tardar poco —y sonrió amablemente.

—No me digas —ironizó el Uchiha fingiendo fastidio: "_R__ealmente está tomándome el pelo_", pensó para enseguida atinar a pararlo con una mano cuando se le quiso acercar—: Aléjate, ¿acaso olvidas que acabo de devolver el desayuno?

— ¡Aght! —exclamó enseguida el otro dejando caer la cabeza—, tienes razón… ya me voy entonces —agregó con una falsa depresión para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Apenas se fue el Uchiha cerró la puerta, negando con una sonrisa de medio lado. "_Si serás…_", pensó con esa euforia que enseguida llamó estúpida por cómo le ponía, "_realmente nada puede callarte_".

Naruto por su lado avanzó rápido y con energías. Su corazón palpitaba como si se le estuviese saliendo del pecho al sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo. Nunca en su vida pensó que podía llegar a ser correspondido por Sasuke, y mucho menos así… sorprendiéndose a cada instante de lo que él hacía o decía. Y pensando en todo eso fue que llegó a la entrada de Konoha. Ahí estaban reunidos en un protocolo bastante informal el kazekage, sus hermanos, Baki y la vieja Tsunade.

— ¡Gaara! —llamó ya medio sin aliento—, ¡no te vayas aún!

El nombrado lo vio venir sin darse cuenta de que al instante se sonrió aliviado. Había pensado que quizás el rubio no llegaba porque se alejaría de él para siempre, pero una vez más no lo decepcionaba: él no era de ese tipo de personas.

—No recuerdo que seas tan impuntual —dijo cuando ya lo tuvo al frente.

— ¡Perdón! —se dispensó enseguida Naruto, apoyando sus manos contra las rodillas para coger aire—. ¡Buenos días a todos! —saludó después como pudo a los demás, quienes le contestaron con la mano.

— ¿Acaso el Uchiha se enfadó? —preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja y Naruto se pasmó enseguida sin cambiar de postura—. Yo en su lugar también me disgustaría, después de todo ya hemos conversado.

— ¿U… ustedes?

—Así es. Sasuke está al tanto de lo que siento y lo que opino, por si te interesa saberlo.

—Ya veo… dattebayo —casi susurró: _Así que… ¿después de todo si estaba celoso?_", pensó sonrojándose.

—Bueno, siento no poder quedarme más pero se me ha hecho tarde; debo irme —dijo con tranquilidad el kazekage haciendo que Naruto sacudiera la cabeza:

— ¡Es mi culpa por llegar tan tarde! —se quitó sus pensamiento para enderezarse sonriente—. Buen viaje, espero que nos visites pronto y ojala que no tenga que ser por malas noticias —le deseó extendiendo la mano que el otro tomó con amabilidad.

—Lo haré y recuerda que tú también tienes las puertas de Sunakagure abiertas —lo invitó también el pelirrojo para luego girarse hacia el camino que debía seguir, sin embargo, casi al instante se detuvo—. Naruto… ¿ya ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes verdad?

El nombrado dejó un silencio, dudando un poco sólo por el deseo de no hacerle daño.

—… La verdad es que si —dijo al rato, decidiendo no mentir antes que nada.

El otro tomó aire aguantando todo su sentir.

—Ya veo —dijo tras el incómodo silencio y de la nada se devolvió, acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo con firmeza.

—… Ga… ¿Gaara?…

—Siempre estoy pensando en ti —le susurró al oído el kazekage y lo miró tan de cerca que Naruto sólo pudo aguantar la respiración, pues estaba a centímetros de sus labios. Unos nerviosos segundos y…—: pero respeto tus decisiones —agrego sin embargo, dándole un lento y bien depositado beso en su mejilla en vez de en la boca como pareció querer todo el tiempo—. Nos vemos, Naruto.

Recién cuando se alejó el nombrado pudo respirar.

— ¡Bue… buen viaje! —levantó la mano a todos, aun notoriamente nervioso.

—Nos vemos, Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Temari al tiempo que el manipulador de marionetas levantó la mano despidiéndose también. Baki hizo un gesto de respeto a la godaime y siguió junto a Gaara a los demás.

Hubo silencio. ¿Qué había sido eso?...

Los observaron marchar hasta que Tsunade suspiró tras perderlos de vista:

—Bueno, somos sólo nosotros de nuevo —dijo pero Naruto si quiera la escuchó, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza enseguida:

— ¡Aght, ¿qué hice mal ahora dattebayo? —exclamó él mirándola mal.

—Deberías salir de esa burbuja en la que andas —comenzó a caminar la hokage—, necesito hablar de cosas importantes contigo y estás en cualquier lado.

El aludido la siguió sobándose la cabeza:

— ¿De nuevo? Lo único que dices últimamente son malas noticias.

—Bueno —alargó las sílabas de la palabra con sarcasmo la mujer—, te iba a decir que podías llevarte a Sasuke del hospital, pero ya que dices que sólo digo malas noti…

— ¡¿En serio? —la interrumpió enseguida él—. ¡Al fin, al fin! ¡¿Acaso ya está bien?

Tsunade sonrió ante esa reacción tan esperable:

—Bien no está, pero un lugar tan obvio como el hospital ya no es seguro —explicó enseriándose. Naruto comprendió enseguida que se refería a las posibles infiltraciones de shinobis, asesinos y caza recompensas—, sobretodo porque él no está en sus condiciones óptimas.

— ¡Entonces me lo llevaré a mi departamento! —exclamó con determinación el chico.

—Bah, como si tuvieses otro lugar que ofrecerle —bromeó Tsunade haciendo que el menor amargase su cara—. Pero en fin, lo ideal es que le encuentres un hogar mientras él se recupera. Las demás naciones y sobretodo el Raikage te conocen, saben que eres quien ha perseguido a Sasuke durante mucho tiempo y por tanto los enviados de ellos al primero que buscarán es a ti para que les digas dónde está.

El rubio se pasmó:

—No… no había pensado en eso.

—Pues deberías tenerlo en cuenta —le miró ella y viró los ojos—: Tuviste la ocurrencia de decirle a toda Konoha que mantenías comunicaciones con él desde hace tiempo y tarde o temprano esa información también saldrá al exterior; ¿crees que eso le gustará al resto de los países? En términos concretos traicionaste durante mucho tiempo a las iniciativas mundiales de deshacerse de los ninjas renegados.

—Eh…

—Eso te pasa por hablar primero y pensar después.

Unos segundos y Naruto dejó caer la mandíbula: "_¡Aght!, debí quedarme callado!" _¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño dato pudiera traer tantos líos?

Sin más se encogió de hombros arrepentido:

—De acuerdo… le buscaré un lugar dattebayo —y se rascó la nuca mientras seguían avanzando tranquilamente—. Por cierto, Tsunade no baa-chan —recordó poco después—,… ¿no has visto a Sakura-chan?

La aludida lo observó para luego bajar con algo de culpa su mirada:

—Ella se ha ido a una misión, no la verás durante unas semanas.

Y entonces el portador del Kyubi se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No… nos dijo nada, y tampoco se despidió.

— ¿Seguro que no lo hizo? —preguntó la rubia al recordar lo que cargaba aquel día su alumna—. Seguro a su modo si, ella no es de las que se va como si nada.

Naruto recordó enseguida las flores blancas, quedándose callando unos segundos:

—Ya… entiendo —sonrió con tristeza: _"…si,_ _una despedida, esa sensación fue la que tuve al verlas. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"._

—La envié a una misión un poco lejos. Ella se está esforzando mucho —le puso una mano en el hombro la mujer al verlo así y luego sonrió complicada—: No me esperaba la carta del Raikage, pero llegó después de indicarle la misión, así que… sólo espero que nunca se entere de que te dejé llevarte a Sasuke de esta forma.

Hubo un silencio hasta que el ninja mejoró de todas formas sus ánimos un poco:

—Entonces tendré cuidado de no decirle nada, supongo… Gracias, Tsunade no baa-chan.

—No es necesario. Ya vamos al hospital, tengo que darle algunas indicaciones también a Sasuke.

Diez minutos más tarde y ya habiendo iniciado la plática el Uchiha se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana:

—Y tiene, entonces, que ser ahora mismo —repitió tranquilo. El tema había ameritado que se levantara definitivamente, colocándose una larga yukata negra y sencilla que dejaba ver el vendaje de su pecho por entre el cruce de la tela.

—No tiene que ser en este mismo segundo —explicó la hokage sentada a los pies de la cama—, pero te lo recomendaría.

— ¿Y el plan es que vaya a la casa de Naruto?

—Aunque es obvio, lo es menos que estar aquí.

Sasuke guardó las manos entre las anchas mangas del traje dejando un silencio.

—Es molesto, pero de acuerdo —dijo al final y se miraron con el rubio fijamente.

Tsunade viró los ojos haciéndose la tonta: "_como si realmente te fuera a molestar el ir con él, mentiroso_":

—En fin, ahora viene lo que te enfadará de verdad —habló de nuevo, haciendo que ambos se despabilaran mirando hacia cualquier lado—. Para que no se obvie que te has asentado aquí definitivamente, he determinado que lo mejor será que viajes cada cierto tiempo a Sunakagure.

El Uchiha miró a un lado y cerró los ojos por segundos:

—Es muy temprano para bromas —dijo echando los codos hacia atrás para apoyarlos contra el marco de la ventana—. Suelo despertar de muy mal humor y no me gustaría ponerme peor. "_Sobre todo con esta maldita jaqueca_".

—Bah, pues debes saber que no soy una mujer de bromas —sonrió con malicia la mujer al verle molesto—, y por cierto, es una orden.

—Me importa poco que lo sea. No andaré escapando, puedo encargarme de cualquiera que venga por mí si es necesario.

—La verdad es que no lo dudo —cruzó las piernas ella—, pero no quiero escándalos en la villa.

El rubio enfocó a Sasuke con un semblante que mezclaba la esperanza de que aceptara a la vez que sonreía con una benigna burla; sin embargo, le duró poco:

—Naruto, ¿tú propusiste esto? —le preguntó.

— ¡No, no! —negó al instante con los brazos al saber que lo colgaría si le decía que si—, ¡lo juro, sé que no te gusta Sunakagure dattebayo! _"… y creo que ya empiezo a entender por qué_".

—Ya dije que es una medida que determiné yo —se arregló el cabello como si nada la godaime—, tómatelo como una condición para seguir en Konoha.

Sasuke tomó aire hondamente y lo soltó. Realmente ir a la casa de Naruto le había provocado mucho agrado, pero lo de la Suna era otra historia. "_Joder… no tengo nada que ir a hacer a un lugar como ese ¿y ahora tendré que visitarlo por órdenes?_", pensó, analizando por unos segundos lo que le convenía.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente al no tener opción—, pero te pediré algo a cambio.

La hokage abrió los ojos de par en par al instante:

— ¡¿Te atreves a algo así cuándo sólo le estoy ayudando a tu pellejo? —levantó el tono con el ceño temblándole de indignación: _"¡Este criajo parece que de verdad no se da cuenta de cuánto he hecho por él!_".

—Nunca te lo he pedido —miró a un lado el aludido como si nada pasara—. En realidad sólo has hecho lo que Naruto ha querido.

Tsunade enseguida clavó sus ojos en el rubio, como diciéndole que hiciera algo con el descaro del otro.

—Bueno, bueno —se sonrió forzadamente él—, yo quiero saber la condición…

—Es sobre Juugo —dijo el de traje negro.

Tsunade frunció el ceño:

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Quiero que hagas algo para que pueda controlar sus instintos asesinos sin necesitarme. Actualmente soy una cárcel para él sólo por eso —explicó y los otros dos le quedaron mirando al no esperarse algo así. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos incómodo—: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso como médico no eres capaz?

Tsunade carraspeó controlando sus impulsos ante lo que no fue un halago precisamente:

—Claro que puedo, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Perfecto. En eso quedamos entonces.

Naruto vio cómo ella arrugo la nariz con ganas de colgarlo de un barranco.

— ¡Genial! —dijo por mejor y se acercó tomando a su amigo de un brazo—. ¡Entonces vámonos de aquí dattebayo!

—Sí, y que sea pronto —se puso de pie la mujer, amenazando con la mirada al de ojos claros para que no simpatizara con las manipulaciones de Sasuke si quería seguir vivo.

— ¿Te parece ahora mismo? —le preguntó Naruto al Uchiha para no mirarla y él le asintió.

Tsunade los contempló un momento y resopló: Al verlos mirarse así su instinto asesino había desaparecido enseguida. No podía evitarlo… se alegraba demasiado de que Naruto tuviese ese brillo en sus ojos. Era una persona que resplandecía siempre, pero el cómo lo hacía ahora no se comparaba... él no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo por si solo hablaba de lo que sentía. "_Bah… ¿qué puedo hacer en contra de semejante amor?_", pensó sonriendo un poco, "_además aunque Sasuke es un presumido piensa en los demás igual que siempre… así que… si, supongo que puedo intentar hacer algo con Juugo_".

Ya decidida avanzó hacia la puerta:

—Bueno, ya me voy entonces —dijo y miró al portador del sharingan antes de salir—. Respecto a los cuidados, debes estar atento con tus heridas; van cicatrizando con normalidad pero ni se te ocurra entrenar ni nada por el estilo por si has estado pensando en hacerlo. Descansa al menos hasta que todos los síntomas del electromagnetismo se vayan —y viró los ojos para continuar—: A decir verdad te recomendaría no pasearte mucho a menos que quieras vomitar en cualquier lado, pero como sé que no me harás caso al menos procura no realizar esfuerzos. Y cuidado con tu equilibrio.

— ¿Eso significa que podemos ir a Ichiraku? —preguntó Naruto, y es que no olvidaba para nada que tenían eso pendiente.

—Supongo —contestó el de yukata—, ¿acaso quieres ir ahora?

— ¡Claro que si dattebayo!

—Vamos entonces, dobe.

"_Así que tenían una cita pendiente ¿eh?_", sonrió para sus adentros la mujer, también sorprendida de cuán accesible era el Uchiha con el portador del Kyubi. Con eso ya no le quedaba duda de que ellos estaban de alguna forma juntos.

—No le hagas comer mucho —dejó sus pensamientos para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa amable para lo que venía—: Por cierto, enhorabuena, Naruto —y salió cerrando la puerta. El aludido enseguida se sonrojo hasta las sienes al entender que lo había felicitado por él y Sasuke. Éste último por su parte miró neutro, aunque en realidad no había entendido… ¿por qué supuestamente nadie sabía nada no?

—Naruto, ¿le has dicho algo?

—Eh… vámonos —obvió peor.

—Con eso ya me has contestado… si serás... usuratonkachi.

Y así fue que salieron poco después del hospital hacia Ichiraku ramen.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo el rubio sintiendo su pecho emocionado: por fin sentía que caminaban por Konoha igual que cuando formaban el equipo siete—, realmente nunca dejamos de ser compañeros. De alguna forma, cuando estábamos en el valle del fin sentí que hicimos el gesto de compañerismo, ¿no te pasó a ti?

—Hn —se sonrió de medio lado el otro con tranquilidad—. Sí, creo que si —contestó, aunque en realidad no lo creía, sabía que fue así. En ese momento, cuando chocaron el Rasengan y el Chidori en la cascada percibió más que nunca que estaba conectado con Naruto… y eso le había quedado siempre, durante todos los años que estuvo lejos hasta el presente mismo—. ¿Acaso crees que realmente algo haya cambiado?

El rubio le miró a los ojos al oírlo.

—Jeh, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —contestó con otra cuestión, y es que enseguida pensó en lo que ahora ambos compartían pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—Porque si hay algo distinto.

—… ¿Tu crees?

—Claro que si: tú y yo —Naruto se quedó mirando el sereno perfil con que Sasuke lo dijo, pues no se esperaba que fuese él quien lo dijera—. Y por si te interesa saberlo, no pretendo que eso cambie.

— ¡Claro que me inter…! —contuvo su euforia—, ¡quiero decir que…! —y bajó la mirada sonriendo con felicidad y nervios—… yo tampoco.

El Uchiha lo contempló dándose cuenta de que sin duda le gustaba cuando él tenía las mejillas tan rojas y se trastabillaba intentando decir algo. Naruto por sí sólo no había cambiado. Konoha tampoco; el sol brillaba tanto como siempre sobre ellos y ninguno de los que conoció en la academia había muerto, sin embargo,… el vínculo que compartían sí que era distinto: ya no sólo eran compañeros, amigos y rivales; el lazo que compartían ahora tenía emociones nuevas.

De pronto un roce en su mano lo sacó de sus corrientes, entendiendo que había sido la del rubio.

—Dobe… —susurró cuando volvió a suceder, pero esta vez miró hacia el lado contrario captando el dedo meñique de él para engancharlo con el suyo.

Naruto se sobresaltó sin creerse que iban agarrados de un dedo. "_Jeh…",_ y apretó el meñique de él un poco con el suyo para darle las gracias. Había sido una tímida intención de tomarle la mano la que había tenido, pero nunca pensó que terminaría bien…

Hasta que Sasuke se soltó:

—Ya llegamos, por si acaso —le dijo levantando las cortas cortinas de Ichiraku para que pasara—. Despierta de una vez, usuratonkachi.

El aludido se rió nervioso: ¿en qué momento habían caminado tanto?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! —dijo ingresando con una mano en la nuca—. ¡Buenos días! —saludó al viejo Teuchi y a Ayame apenas los vio.

—Oh, Naruto, ¡¿qué te habías hecho que no venías? —preguntó el maestro de ramen contento, pero al ver a Sasuke aún más se sorprendió—: ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! ¡Bienvenidos los dos, como en los viejos tiempos!

— ¡¿Qué no dije que lo traería? —dijo entre riéndose el de ropa naranja mientras se sentaban—. ¡No pienso dejarlo ir de nuevo dattebayo!

—Felicitaciones por haber cumplido tu promesa —dijo el hombre, sin imaginar ninguno el que Sasuke se sintió como un bicho en extinción que había logrado ser puesto en cautiverio—, eso hace un buen hombre, cumplir su palabra.

— ¡Ah, y gracias por el apoyo en el discurso, que si no me habría desmayado! —recordó también agradecer el rubio mientras tomaba unos palillos.

—De nada, de nada. Y bien, ¿de cuál van a pedir?, espero que esta vez Sasuke-kun si coma.

— ¿Esta vez? —repitió en una pregunta Naruto y miró a su amigo—. ¿Habías venido?

—Sí, pasé por acá hace no mucho —contestó él observando cómo humeaba la olla de agua.

— ¡¿Y no comiste? ¡El viejo ha hecho una receta única! ¡Quiero dos de los nuevos! —indicó a Teuchi, quien asintió con su hija para ponerse a preparar dándoles la espalda—. ¡Teme, ¿a qué viniste entonces? A un lugar como este se viene a llenar la tripa.

El Uchiha apoyó la mejilla en una mano escuchándolo hablar y hablar con esos ánimos que se gastaba. "_Te ves bien así, dobe_", le dijo en pensamientos. El rubio sonreía, soltaba risas de la nada para luego seguir conversando sin ordenar sus ideas igual que siempre. "_Te ves tan bien como nunca me di cuenta que te veías desde que te conozco_", agregó y miró por el rabillo del ojo a los dos de Ichiraku para ver si seguían de espaldas.

—Aunque sigues hablando demasiado —dijo de la nada, callando al rubio cuando se inclinó hacia él besándolo ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos mientras Naruto se sonrojó observando como pudo a los demás presentes.

"_Tú…_". Y fueron segundos en que Sasuke pudo probar de nuevo esa boca, rozando con su lengua aquella que aún se quedaba anonadada ante lo que era para ambos sus primeros besos profundos… pero tenía curiosidad, quería sentir de nuevo ese goce y ver si podía hallar aún más en sus labios, en el hacer algo nuevo con quien más desearías probarlo. "_Tu realmente me gustas_". Y entonces supo que si era con él no se cansaría nunca.

Hasta que sonó el cucharon contra la olla del ramen alejándose tranquilamente:

— ¿Me decías, dobe? —le preguntó como si nada, girándose Ayame exactamente en el segundo siguiente.

Ella les quedó mirando y ladeó la cabeza:

—Naruto-kun… ¿te pasa algo? Tienes la cara roja —le dijo pero él ni la oyó.

—Eh… —despegó sus ojos de Sasuke el otro por fin, tapándose las mejillas—, te decía que… ¡la luna está fresca!

Y entonces hasta el viejo Teuchi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Silencio.

—Hn —sonrió de medio lado el de ojos azabache—, ¿no que me hablabas del ramen?

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó el rubio riéndose excesivamente alto—, ¡pero ahora te hablaba de la luna dattebayo! —se colocó más nervioso aún, preguntándose por qué se le había ocurrido decir eso.

—Pero es de día, Naruto-kun —levantó una ceja Teuchi.

—Deberías ordenar tus ideas —le dijo el de piel nívea, y aunque lo dijo con un tono neutro Naruto supo por su mirada que se estaba burlando sin malicia de él.

— ¡No vengas con eso!, ¡esto es tu culpa, Sasuke! —lo apuntó con un dedo enseguida.

— ¿Y ahora por qué?

— ¡Porque tú eres el que viene y…! "_…de la nada hace lo que hiciste recién_" —alcanzó a morderse la lengua sin bajar su rubor—. Aght, en fin, ¿a quién le importa lo que digo eh? —frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Teuchi volvió a lo suyo riéndose:

— ¡Realmente ustedes no han cambiado nada, siguen peleando igual que siempre!

— ¡Si hemos cambiado dattebayo! —dijo por impulso el rubio.

—Pienso igual —le siguió el Uchiha igual de rápido y enseguida frunció el ceño por hacerlo. El hombre se detuvo mirándolos otra vez, tan suspenso como su hija había estado todo el tiempo. Sasuke resopló disimulando—: Sin duda hay cambios; es muy obvio el que Naruto está más débil que antes.

El nombrado sonrió sabiendo que en realidad ambos se habían referido a lo mismo.

—Obvio, es muy claro que… ¡¿qué? —reaccionó recién a lo que había dicho en sí—. ¡Débil tu abuela!

—No jodas, sabes que no tengo abuelos.

— ¡Aght! —se mordió la lengua de nuevo el otro—, ¡pero no me subestimes eh, sabes que soy mejor que tu dattebayo!

Y entonces Sasuke recibió su plato de ramen como si nadie le estuviese hablando, tal cual como en otra época; la diferencia es que ahora sólo jugaban encontrando las verdaderas palabras cuando se miraban a los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¡Claro que lo digo, siempre ha sido así!

—Se les enfriará —sonrió Ayame poniendo también frente a Naruto su plato.

— ¡Ah, ramen! —reaccionó el rubio y volvió a poner su trasero en el asiento—. ¡Gracias por la comida! —y apenas terminó de decirlo se metió un montón de fideos en la boca para evitar sonreír como un idiota enamorado. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, encontrándose con que él ya estaba observándolo desde antes. "_Teme…_", pensó al entenderle en esa mirada que él quería besarlo de nuevo—. Cuando quieras… —dijo, reaccionando a que le contestó en voz alta—, quiero decir que… cuando quieras te demuestro que soy mejor que tú.

—Hn —se sonrió de medio lado el de yukata negra ante la extrañeza de los demás—. Te tomaré la palabra, usuratonkachi.

Naruto cogió aire renegando contra sus propios nervios:

"_La luna está fresca_… _si, dije eso porque estaba pensando en ti y en tu aroma de cuando me besaste. Algo nuevo está empezando… contigo_".

"_Continuará…"_


	45. Chapter 45

_45_

—Bienvenido —dijo el rubio, abriendo la puerta de su departamento y haciéndose a un lado para que Sasuke entrase primero, sin embargo, éste ni se movió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo me aseguraba de que fuese seguro.

—Gracioso... por allá, a mi habitación.

El de cabello azulenco entró viendo la cama desordenada y las cortinas zarandeándose con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. El suelo, de madera, estaba lleno: había un paquete de papas fritas desparramado, bolsas de compra, envases de ramen y leche, ropa, revistas e incluso una escoba y una pala de un intento fallido de orden…

— ¿Dónde se supone que debo pisar?

—Jeh, no seas tan exigente —soltó una sonrisa avergonzada el rubio mientras le pasaba una bolsa.

—Es increíble que sobrevivas en un lugar como este —dijo el Uchiha, sosteniéndola mientras el otro comenzaba a echar la basura.

— ¡Ya termino dattebayo! — sonrió zorrunamente Naruto. En eso Sasuke observó de reojo la foto del equipo siete sobre el velador—. Por si acaso, pasado mañana tenemos una misión.

El más alto guardó silencio unos momentos:

— ¿Y eso?

— ¡He decidido que tendremos la primera como compañeros otra vez, y será de rango S!

— Vaya, supongo que Tsunade está de adorno.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó el rubio hasta que cayó en lo que afirmaba—: ¡Ósea no! Pero ella no tiene nada que ver porque yo he determinado que esta misión es necesaria, no ella.

—Hn —sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha—, se te ha subido a la cabeza lo de ser hokage.

— ¡Aguafiestas! —lo apuntó con la escoba el rubio—, ¡como ninja de Konoha debes aceptarla!

—Mientras no me estés metiendo en una oficial…

— ¡Claro que es oficial dattebayo! Además, no has sido reconocido porque no se te ha dado una bandana, pero en sí estás en todo tu derecho de participar en una.

—Usuratonkachi, es demasiado pronto para eso —cerró sus profundos ojos el más alto unos momentos—, la mitad de los shinobi no confiarían en mí, pensarían que podría estar dando información a grupos enemigos.

Naruto evitó con una sonrisa esa realidad:

—Pues para ésta sólo necesitas mi aprobación.

—Serás descarado —contempló unos momentos aquella sonrisa el de yukata—. ¿Y de qué se trata tu gran misión? —le siguió el juego.

—Es ultra secreto —se cruzó de brazos el otro, ya terminando de limpiar—, así que no puedo revelar información hasta el día indicado para llevarla a cabo —terminó con tono de ser una gran autoridad y tomó la bolsa de las manos de Sasuke.

—Supongo —frunció el ceño éste último mientras Naruto arrasaba con toda la basura del resto de la casa para luego abrir la puerta:

—Vengo, iré a tirar esto.

Cuando salió el Uchiha tomó la foto de sobre el velador contemplándola. "_Misiones con el equipo siete…_", pensó y enseguida enfocó hacia otro lado en un gesto evasivo: "_Tsk, malditos recuerdos…_", y dejó el marco en su lugar para luego apoyar los antebrazos en el quicio de la ventana. "_¿Qué fue de mi… en estos años?_", se preguntó mirando al rubio en el primer piso, sin embargo, en eso fue que vio más allá y por el camino a un par de ninjas médicos del hospital viniendo; cargaban entre los dos un monitor sobre los hombros a pesar de sus trajes blancos haciéndole estrechar la mirada enseguida.

—Ahora sí que está ordenado —escuchó poco después la voz de Naruto, quien ya había subido las escaleras animadamente para entrar de nuevo al departamento—. Hey, teme, tú dormirás en mi cama ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke le iba a comentar lo que notó, hasta que habiéndole enfocado de reojo lo calló el cómo se quitó por la cabeza el jersey, la bandana y la camiseta juntas. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a esa espalda e intentó no mirar, sin embargo, volvió sobre él teniendo un rostro serio que por dentro en realidad se embelesó. La piel de Naruto era trigueña… sin duda tórrida, acariciable… y esa cintura…

Hasta que le vio hacer el ademán de bajarse los pantalones:

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó enseguida, sintiendo como si no fuese a resistir que lo hiciera.

—Me voy a duchar, ¿quieres que lo haga con ropa o qué? —pestañeó con extrañeza el portador del Kyubi y se giró hacia él. Sasuke le miró de perfil unos segundos más, viendo aquella cremallera abierta hasta que se obligó a enfocar hacia Konoha antes de que le pillasen: "_¿Qué diantres le estoy mirando?_", se regañó la curiosidad.

Entonces fue que tocaron la puerta.

Naruto frunció el ceño:

—Que extraño… no espero a nadie —comentó abrochándose el pantalón para ir a abrir. Apenas dijo eso Sasuke comprobó que en su defecto los ninjas médicos del camino ya no estaban, acercándose para tomar a Chokuto de contra la pared.

—Buenas… —oyó la voz de su amigo.

—Buenas tardes —siguió después otra—, somos del hospital, la godaime nos ha enviado a dejar este monitor de ondas cerebrales; ¿dónde lo ponemos?

— ¡Oh, pasen dattebayo! Por allá, en esa habitación —indicó el rubio a los hombres. Estos últimos ingresaron, tensándose cuando vieron a Sasuke apoyado a un lado de la puerta sin haberlo sentido.

—Buenas —le saludó el más bajo de ellos, pero el aludido sólo continuó observándoles mientras comenzaron a instalar el artefacto al otro costado de la cama.

También entró Naruto, serio y quedándose bajo el vano de la puerta:

—Sasuke —lo llamó con las manos en los bolsillos y el otro resopló colocándose la katana desenvainada sobre el hombro. Momentos después los médicos terminaron, quedándose quietos ante como les observaban.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—A pesar de que me fui por mucho —dijo al rato el de cabello negro azulado—, recuerdo que mandaban carrozas a dejar monitores clínicos como estos.

—Si ¿verdad? Que raro que ustedes vinieran así de la nada —se sonrió irónicamente el rubio y los visitantes retrocedieron un poco—. Han sido demasiado obvios dattebayo.

Los médicos se miraron en una fracción de segundo:

— ¡Es lo de menos! —exclamó luego el más alto de ellos.

De inmediato el segundo sacó una espada corta de su manga, corriendo hacia Sasuke.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes dattebayo! —apareció sin embargo el rubio, cruzándose en medio y agarrando entre sus palmas la hoja. Apenas hubo desviado el ataque se agachó dándole espacio al envaine de Chokuto:

—Uno menos —susurró Sasuke cuando habiendo golpeado al hombre en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente. "_¡Mierd…!_.", pero tras dos segundos los dos quedaron sorprendidos: un inmenso Fuuma shuriken se había enterrado sobre la cabeza de Naruto y al lado de él en la pared; al estar tan cerca del enemigo apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo.

— ¡Aght! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza el rubio—, ¡qué crees que le has hecho a mi pared dattebayo!

—No me subestimen —dijo el que lo había lanzado, quien de pie en el vano de la ventana terminaba de dirigir un pequeño fuego artificial hacia el cielo—. Sólo íbamos tanteando recién, no creímos que te encontraríamos tan pronto, Uchiha Sasuke.

El nombrado guardó silencio mientras explotaba en el cielo el indicador de su posición.

—Dime quien te ha mandado.

—Nadie más vendrá por ti por ahora, así que relájate. Yo sólo venía por tu ubicación pero mi compañero lo ha arruinado todo —sonrió de medio lado el impostor—. Ya me voy.

— ¡No tan rápido, no pienso dejarte ir! —dijo serio Naruto cuando desde el techo y por afuera de la ventana apareció un bunshin, el cual pateó al impostor por la espalda haciéndole rodar por sobre la cama hasta sus pies—. No es lo que te han preguntado.

— ¡Tranquilos! —gritó el enemigo, anteponiendo sus brazos cuando Sasuke enterró la katana muy cerca de su cuello.

— ¿Decías? —le preguntó severo, pero Naruto lanzó un grito de horror casi enseguida:

— ¡Sasuke, ¿tú también? —exclamó imaginando el hoyo que Chokuto seguro iba a dejar en la madera—, ¡se me caerá el departamento, teme!

El ninja acorralado se rió un poco:

—Vaya par…. Bueno, puedo decirte que somos un grupo recién reunido; nos ha enviado alguien poderoso y muy impaciente… que curiosamente te pide vivo —reveló con más pedantería que nervios—. El que has dejado inconsciente ha traicionado al grupo, por lo visto pensó que era su oportunidad para cobrar la recompensa por tu cabeza él sólo ¡vaya idiota!

—Ya veo —le observó tranquilo el Uchiha—, ¿qué más?

—No hay más información, crio. Si continuo él me matará sin importar donde me esconda, y si no lo hago acabarán conmigo aquí en La hoja porque aun torturándome no diré nada, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Naruto se enserió al oírle:

—Que obstinado.

—En ese caso nosotros tampoco perdemos nada mandándote a torturar —dijo el de mirada azabache y sin más liberó electricidad por medio de Chokuto dejándole inconsciente.

Quince minutos más tarde Ibiki ordenaba a dos ninjas con un gesto para que sacaran a los supuestos médicos del departamento de Naruto.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama nos informó que había ordenado el envío de un monitor hacia acá, pero fue hace poco que nos avisaron que los médicos mandados habían sido noqueados en las bodegas del hospital.

—Ya han empezado a infiltrarse… —suspiró desanimado el de ojos azules aún sin camiseta.

—Lo más probable es que hayan ido a buscarte allá —se refirió el jounin a Sasuke—, pero como no te encontraron esperaron hasta obtener información sobre ti ahí mismo.

—Así debió ser en su defecto —estuvo de acuerdo el aludido.

—Cualquier cosa y les informaremos; por ahora sólo te digo lo obvio: no te quedes aquí por más de tres días. Nos vemos.

Sasuke asintió y entonces el jounin caminó hasta a su lado, arrancando el Fuuma shuriken de la pared para luego salir del departamento.

Quedaron solos y en silencio.

—Supongo que tú también notaste a esos dos cuando bajaste al primer piso —dijo al rato el Uchiha y el silencio otorgó—. Qué tienes.

—Estoy… harto —musitó Naruto y el otro obvió que no entendía de qué hablaba al no decir nada—. De este tipo de personas... si no es uno es otro, ¿acaso nunca pretenden dejarnos en paz?

—Vaya, ahora entiendo el porqué de tú pregunta sobre alejarte, dobe —y su tono sin querer fue brusco—. Si yo soy tu problema, ya sabes qué puedes vivir en paz si es que te alejas.

El rubio le clavó la mirada casi ofendido al instante:

— ¡No haz entendido nada! —exclamó y Sasuke simplemente guardó sus manos en las mangas de la yukata—. ¡No es por eso!, ¿acaso no te aburres de estar todo el tiempo luchando?

— ¿Me lo dice quien se emociona ante las misiones y ruega por ellas?

—Es distinto —aclaró con seriedad el de ojos claros—. Las misiones las toma uno, en cambio a ti te buscan y no para protegerte, sino para matarte o llevarte quizás con quien… demonios, ¿pero qué podría entender alguien que ha vivido toda su vida igual dattebayo?

El de ojos azabache por instantes molestó su semblante:

—Tienes razón, no tengo nada que ver contigo y tu forma de vivir —terminó por decir como si nada le pasara y entonces fue que Naruto reaccionó a lo que había dicho:

—No lo dije para ofenderte…

—Hn, ¿en serio crees que semejante estupidez lo haría? —contestó al instante el otro y se alejó de la pared para retirarse.

Pero el de ojos claros cada vez lo conocía más, así que sabiendo que mentía le cogió por las mejillas empujándolo.

—Tsk, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó el que ya había sido estampado contra la pared.

—No quiero que te pase nada —le dijo Naruto serio y mirándolo a los ojos—, y no sé qué hacer…

Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos, observando esos azules que lo único que hacían era corroborarle lo que acaba de oír. Protección, cariño, preocupación… aprecio. En todos los años que pasó lejos nunca entregó ni sintió que alguien le diera cosas como esas sin un interés sádico de por medio, sin embargo, ahora de pronto Naruto llenaba su vida con eso…

Su semblante se suavizó un poco:

—Usuratonkachi —y miró como pudo una de las manos del rubio que le tomaba la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Siempre nos agarrábamos a puñetazos, es curioso cómo ahora me tomas así.

Las manos del rubio temblaron un poco ante eso, pero sin más acaricio con su pulgar aquella mejilla.

—Es porque te quiero, Sasuke.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Por cierto —dijo al rato el de ojos negros y cubrió con una de sus manos a la que le hacía cariño—, te voy a tomar la palabra.

— ¿De qué hab…?

Y entonces el de piel nívea se acercó a los labios de Naruto, rosándolos suavemente con los suyos en un beso. Éste último abrió la boca y sintió esa lengua esta vez sin tensar su cuerpo como un crío lleno de nervios. Cerró los ojos. Jugó también.

Hasta que el más alto entre mordió levemente su labio inferior.

—Sasuke… —susurró apenas. Pero el aludido deslizó la otra mano por sus costillas haciendo que su piel desnuda contestase de inmediato: "_Mi columna… cosquillea_"—. Debo… ducharme —dijo apenas después, alejándose y caminando hacia el baño de espaldas—. Debes estar… en… ca, cama… mientras puedas —agregó chocando a medias con los muebles hasta que entró al baño—. No… no tardo.

—Serás torpe —sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha.

Momentos después se quitó la yukata negra quedando con la blanca que tenía debajo. "_Su piel…_", pensó, quedándose bajo las frazadas para luego mirarse la mano con la cual había rozado al rubio. "_Caliente_". Cada vez quería tocarlo más, y en esas fue que escuchó en silencio el agua de la regadera de pronto negándose su exceso de imaginación.

—Ya veo —murmuró con ironía—, con que de esto se trata —y sonrió de medio lado: lo que sentía por Naruto realmente le estaba trayendo sentimientos que iban más allá del deseo de la simple compañía. ¿Era correcto? "_Entre hombres…_". Entonces miró fijamente la puerta del baño: no, al menos en Konoha no lo era. "_Tsk…_", se sintió incómodo redundando en semejantes cosas… ¿qué hacía pensando en lo que toleraban los demás?, ¿debía si quiera importarle?, ¿qué hacía pensando en lo que era normal y lo que no?

"_La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son sólo conceptos vagos… su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo_"

Llegaron entonces a su conciencia esas viejas palabras de Itachi. Con cinco años era difícil que entendiera de lo que le hablaba del todo, pero ahora…: él mismo, Uchiha Sasuke, había vivido en la ilusión de la venganza todos esos años equívocamente y Naruto le estaba mostrando otra realidad. Itachi tenía razón… al final cualquier verdad podía llegar a ser una ilusión.

—Nadie… —y miró hacia el cielo, "_nadie puede decir qué es realmente correcto_", sin embargo, Naruto quería ser hokage y quisiera o no Konoha vivía actualmente en una ilusión muy real… una que no lo aceptaría como tal si es que sabe a quién quiere—. Hn, dobe, lo que dices que sientes por mí se contrapone con tu sueño de toda la vida.

En esos mismos momentos, en la torre central, Tsunade también miraba hacia el cielo.

—No lo había pensado —fue sincera.

—Quizás estamos siendo muy negativos —dijo Yamato, parándose frente al ventanal al igual que ella y el ninja copia—, quizás Konoha no preste atención a quién tiene por pareja.

—Claro que lo harán —contestó el de cabello ceniza sin tanto optimismo. Cuando la godaime le había contado que los dos estaban juntos recién vino a darse cuenta de que estarían en las mismas condiciones que él e Iruka…

—Bah, es increíble el cómo nos empeñamos en que Naruto llegue a ser hokage ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado la médico.

—Será que confiamos demasiado en que puede lograrlo —susurró Kakashi—. Sin embargo, con esto…

La rubia apoyó una mano en el ventanal:

—Seguramente Naruto si quiera lo ha pensado. El mundo aún es muy conservador, no creo que lo acepten con Sasuke como pareja… y cuando se dé cuenta se pondrá muy triste.

—Peor aún, tendrá que escoger —agregó el jounin con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Por lo que siente hacia Naruto, quizás Sasuke si lo ha pensado —dijo Yamato y de la nada Tsunade soltó una risa tranquila:

— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —le preguntó—. Pedirle a ése que entienda de amor es como pedirle peras al olmo, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo ha vivido toda su vida? —y al decir lo último su rostro se enserió bordeando la tristeza—. Los objetivos que ha tenido han sido tales que estoy segura de que nunca pensó en otra cosa… si quiera en él. El único sentimiento que existía era el odio y el deseo de venganza, eso bloqueó casi por completo a cualquier otro.

—Es verdad... —dijo con el aprecio de un maestro Kakashi—, Naruto y sus propios tropiezos han sido lo único que le han hecho reaccionar siempre. No se preocupaba, más bien evitaba lo que sentía por alguien porque era un estorbo para sus objetivos… por eso insistía tanto romper el vínculo que tenía con Naruto.

—Pero no fue capaz —sonrió Yamato y miró al más alto por largo rato—. Entiendo muy bien lo que es eso —y retiró la vista bajándola lentamente—. Peor, por ser ambos hombres seguramente descartó aún con mayor razón lo que sentía… por lógica no debió pensar en las relaciones entre hombres y probablemente si quiera en las heterosexuales… hasta ahora…

—Sí, hasta ahora que debe estar comenzando a llenársele la cabeza de cosas más importantes que la venganza —suspiró la hokage y se fue a sentar a su escritorio—. ¿Pero qué podemos esperar? Tienen recién diecisiete años y Naruto es de los ninjas puros pero burros…

—Y Sasuke es de los genios pero ingenuos —agregó Kakashi.

—Vaya rimas… —puso mal semblante Yamato y hubo un silencio en que los tres terminaron sonriéndose por lo dicho.

—Entre los dos no hacen uno ¿verdad? —agregó la godaime mientras se servía un poco de sake.

Pero se equivocaban, porque en el departamento de Naruto el portador del sharingan acababa de tomar una decisión ante el problema antes de lo que estimaban. Aun así, era cierto que no caía en la mitad de las cosas, como en el hecho de que estaba comenzando a escoger no sólo por él y para él, sino más bien por el rubio.

—Ya estoy —escuchó la voz desde el baño.

—No prendas la luz —dijo el Uchiha simplemente, y es que el atardecer ya se había muerto.

Naruto le observó extrañado, pero sólo terminó de colocarse una camiseta liviana y negra.

—Entonces hazme un lado que tengo frío —dijo sonriendo un poco y se fue a meter bajo las frazadas. Sasuke le hizo espacio y poco después los dos estaban sentados sin decir nada—. ¿Sabes?, creo que no dormiré en el suelo, aquí cabemos los dos —bromeó al rato, y es que estaba seguro de que le echaría.

—Por mí no hay problema —le contestó sin embargo el aludido, con serenidad y mirando siempre hacia el cielo.

—Eh…

Ahí estaba de nuevo: esa increíble sencillez que le hacía sorprender y enamorarse aún más de Sasuke… Cada vez que le demostraba que podía llegar a ser no tan insoportable y quisquilloso sentía como si hubiese sobrepasado lo que en realidad eran barreras en él. "_Puedo… llegar aún más cerca de ti_", pensó, y es que el saber que él no era así con nadie más le probaba que estaba más adentro de su corazón que cualquiera.

—Hey, teme… —le llamó y en el segundo que volteó el rostro fue que le dio un beso corto y sorpresivo—. Yo realmente te gusto.

El más alto no dijo nada, por entre aquel cálido silencio sólo alzó una mano acariciando los párpados y los labios de Naruto; hasta que aquellos se entreabrieron pasando las yemas de sus dedos a humedecerse un poco.

—Tú —dijo con una voz susurrante al rato—, haces que algo se encienda en mí —y observó cómo Naruto introdujo su dedo índice y medio del todo en su boca. Ahí dentro se sentía ardiente y mirando cómo lamía fue que una punzada incluso dolorosa en su parte baja le hizo tragar saliva—. Estas… —agregó hasta que de la nada acorraló al rubio contra la cama, "…_estas calentándome_".

—Sasuke… —susurró Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par contra esos que le observaban como nunca antes había visto que hicieran. "_En tu mirada… hay deseo_". Su cuerpo se tensó, acalorándose al entender que estaba a punto de pasar algo que no esperaba que sucediera incluso nunca.

Pero entonces tocaron la puerta del departamento con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Aght! —casi perdió el corazón el rubio y en una fracción de segundo se había colado de bajo Sasuke hasta quedar de pie muy lejos de la cama.

Un corto silencio:

—…Hn.

— ¡No te rías dattebayo!

—No lo he hecho —se sentó el otro en la cama tranquilamente.

— ¡Me refiero a esa maldita sonrisa! —continuó Naruto, rojo y regañándose por haber reaccionado de forma tan paranoide: "_Que va, ¡cualquiera se burlaría!_"—. Iré a abrir mejor…

El Uchiha mantuvo su sonrisa de medio lado sólo hasta que vio a Karin entrar:

—Joder, sabía que este lugar no era seguro; ¿estás bien? —dijo ella y se arregló los lentes inclinándose un poco para observarlo: "_¡Pero que guapo se ve con ese traje donde abajo no hay casi nada!_", pensó imaginando más de la cuenta.

El aludido frunció el ceño un poco:

— ¿Y ustedes?

—Nos enteramos de que habían venido asesinos hasta aquí mismo —explicó Juugo que entró con Naruto al cuarto después—. ¿Ocurrió algo grave?

—No pasó nada —contestó el Uchiha con su tono neutro de siempre—. Tampoco eran asesinos, sino espías; venían por mi posición.

Hubo un silencio en que Juugo resopló:

—Y la han obtenido ¿no? Realmente se te están empeorando las cosas.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que todo fuese perfecto.

—Tsk, por ser tan pasota un día te van a matar —dijo molesta la pelirroja.

Ante eso Sasuke cerró unos momentos los ojos:

—Ya, y supongo que ustedes serán mis guardaespaldas —dijo irónicamente después—. Pensé que Taka se había disuelto —ante esto Karin y Juugo se observaron uno al otro.

Naruto se sorprendió al oír eso. Recién se había dado cuenta de que los otros tres de Taka no estaban todo el tiempo cerca de su amigo, es más, Suigetsu si quiera estaba. "_¿Realmente… han acabado sus venganzas?_", pensó con cierto deseo de que de verdad así fuese.

La de lentes extendió un documento con una foto hacia Sasuke.

—… Mejor será que nos agradezcas —dijo más bien seria—. Venimos a dejarte esto y a informarte que se han reportado dos infiltraciones más —El aludido tomó el papel viendo lo que era la foto de un departamento y los datos de la dirección. Karin continuó—: Está justamente a las afueras del territorio de tu clan, tal como querías —y hubo silencio.

Al ver que se habían dedicado a buscarle un lugar Sasuke miró a un lado, gesto que hizo sonreír a Juugo:

—Considéralo como la ayuda de unos amigos —dijo y salió del cuarto hacia el recibidor—. Nos vemos.

Karin avanzó también hacia la salida:

—Yo que tú me apresuro, seguro y pronto alguien más lo compra —y le miró de reojo un poco más para luego seguir al de cabello naranja. La puerta se cerró entonces.

Ya estando solos de nuevo Naruto se sentó a su lado.

—Está bonito ¿no? —sonrió viendo la foto—… Dime, ¿cómo fue?

—Una vez Karin me preguntó dónde me gustaría vivir una vez que lograse mis objetivos —le contestó el Uchiha con tranquilidad—, supongo que se acordaron de eso —terminó y por instantes su mirada se entrecerró nostálgica.

Y entonces fue que el rubio sintió celos de no haberlo sabido antes que ellos:

— ¡Quién diría que en el fondo son tan buenas personas! —se obligó a reír—. Tienes buenos amigos, se preocupan por ti.

—Hn…

"_Amigos_", repitió en su interior el aludido. Nunca pensó que ellos podían llegar a convertirse en eso, es más, suponía que todos se separarían una vez que Taka se disolviese... sin embargo, los tres seguían aún en Konoha…

— ¿Sabes? —le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del rubio—, quiero saber yo también qué te gustaría… siempre he querido preguntarte un montón de cosas.

—No sé por qué no me parece raro —le dijo con ironía Sasuke y el otro le miró mal:

— ¡Teme!

—Usuratonkachi —le devolvió el de ojos azabache y le tomó del mentón—. Pero en ese caso acompáñame a ir por este departamento mañana.

Naruto enseguida se sonrió con una sonrojada confianza:

—Hecho, iremos a donde necesites, pero con la condición de que ahora descanses.

—A mí nadie me pone condiciones, dobe.

— ¡Pues yo si dattebayo!

Entonces Sasuke miró aquella sonrisa con una serenidad muy agradable:

"_Te deseo y no importa qué sea correcto o qué cosa no lo sea… mientras no arruine su futuro_", y lo besó.

"_Continuará…_"


	46. Chapter 46

_46_

"_Húmedo… demasiado húmedo y caliente… deseando siempre ir más allá, hasta el fondo_"…

— ¡Sasuke! —Escuchó de repente el grito y se despertó abriendo los ojos de par en par. Ese había sido Naruto. "_¿Quién más podría ser?_", se dijo viendo que era temprano todavía con la cabeza en la almohada. Unos segundos después se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Ya despertaste?, ven de una vez —vio después a Naruto asomarse por la puerta. Ante su ceño fruncido él le miró mal yéndose de nuevo—: Para desayunar, teme.

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin, sin embargo, se quedó paralizado cuando al hacer el ademán de quitarse de encima las frazadas se sintió húmedo—. Qué… —susurró extrañado y peor, al tocar su entrepierna se encontró con tremenda sorpresa: "_¡qué… qué diantres!_", reaccionó, recién viniéndole a la cabeza los recuerdos de todo lo que estaba soñando y que de ortodoxo no había tenido nada.

— ¡Sasuke! —le sacó de lo absorto que estaba el nuevo grito del rubio, quien entró al cuarto extrañado por su tensa postura—: ¿Qué te pasa?

—Creo —contestó el aludido recobrando la compostura a la mala—… creo que me quedaré aquí un poco más.

— ¡¿Bromeas? ¡No pienso prepararte de nuevo, cocinando algo sano me he sentido como un recién casado dattebayo!

— ¿Cómo qué? —creyó no escuchar bien el Uchiha.

— ¡Nada! —reaccionó enseguida el otro colocándose rojo—, ¡sólo sal de ahí! —y fingió un enfado comenzando a tirar las frazadas que el otro agarró de inmediato por su propia dignidad:

—Naruto, no hagas eso justo ahora —le dijo de pronto encontrándose en una situación de lo más incómoda.

— ¿De cuándo el gran Uchiha Sasuke se levanta tan tarde? ¡Son las nueve!

—Ya deja eso, si serás… usuratonkachi —y su rostro se sonrojó inevitablemente sin soltar las sábanas que era lo que le quedaba.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Me vas a gastar el nombre!

Y al oírle levantar la voz fue que Naruto se detuvo sorprendido de su rubor enfadado. "_Es como…_", se dio cuenta y automáticamente se rió triunfante ante la extrañeza del otro: ¡Lo había conseguido por fin!, "_¡esta es precisamente la cara que ponía cuando le ganaba en algo y se lo refregaba!_", pensó con las manos en la cintura.

— ¡Ya entiendo, estas avergonzado! —bromeó después con malicia.

—En tus sueños —negó el otro al instante.

— ¡Engreído, di la verdad!, ¡¿te duele alguna herida no?

Hubo un silencio en que Sasuke pensó mejor:

—Un poco… —terminó por decir y giró la cabeza a un lado: era preferible que…

Naruto sonrió zorruno cuando le dio la razón.

—Entonces te traeré acá —y sin más se fue de vuelta a la cocina.

—No seas idiota, ven acá—reaccionó de inmediato el Uchiha y su rostro se puso peor: ¡si no era en el hospital, recibir desayunos en la cama era de lo más embarazoso!

— ¡Ven a detenerme entonces! —le gritó desde la otra habitación el rubio, obligándole a callarse si es que sabía lo que le convenía.

Sasuke sólo pudo tomar aire hondamente para bajarse los humos. ¡Que escenita! No se había explicado lo que le pasó hasta que se acordó del sueño subido de tono que había tenido con Naruto, ¡era tan claro que a pesar de que no habían hecho nada todo lo de ayer le había trastornado! "_Mierda…_", pensó después al ver la máquina del hospital al lado: aunque no había descansado mal si quiera se había acordado de la importancia de monitorearse… según Tsunade.

—No sabía que en estos años te habías hecho tan perezoso —sonrió malicioso el portador del Kyubi cuando volvió con una bandeja para los dos—. A ver, hazte a un lado.

Sasuke sólo optó morderse la lengua ante la burla.

—Así que ahora cocinas, dobe.

— ¡Para nada! —se rió Naruto mientras le ponía la bandeja sobre el regazo—, pero la vieja me dijo que debía cuidarte ¿no? —y entonces el Uchiha miró sin mucho interés a lo que parecían verduras chamuscadas: "_Cuidarme… con esto_"—. Prueba, ¡te aseguro que no te hará vomitar dattebayo! —aseguró confianzudo el de ojos claros, sin embargo, él mismo se quedó paralizado ante el picante sabor cuando probó un poco.

—No tengo hambre —dijo apenas le vio la cara el otro.

— ¡Mentiroso! —y se quitó la expresión constreñida como pudo—, ¡sólo se me ha pasado un poco el merquén!

El de mirada azabache resopló: "_Me pregunto por qué se le ocurrió que se le echaba de eso a las verduras_".

—A ver —terminó por decir, pero apenas comió un poco el picante le hizo cerrar los ojos primero con fuerza y después enfado.

—...Creo —mustió el otro al verlo—… que traeré ramen —y sin más se fue a la cocina, entrando sin notar que apenas lo hizo Sasuke se metió al baño para tomar agua y arreglar su 'accidente'—. Realmente cocinar no es lo mío —susurró sacando dos instantáneos. No es que fuera normal desayunar verduras… ni tampoco ramen si pensaba bien: "_Vaya desastre…_", pensó y se quedó mirando cómo humeaba el agua caliente. "_Joder… me siento como un idiota enamorado_", se dijo tras soltar una risita tonta. Ocurría que aun no habiéndose ni abrazado no se creía el que había dormido contra el hombro de Sasuke...— Listo —respiró intentando actuar como una persona normal para tomar los ramen. Ser tan nuevo en el asunto le hacía tener unas reacciones de las que después se avergonzaba… pero no parecía que a Sasuke le molestase "_Menos mal_".

Cuando llegó al cuarto aquel en el que pensaba estaba ahí como si nunca se hubiese movido:

—Es increíble que sigas comiendo eso —le dijo con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama.

— ¡Te digo que no seas tan exigente dattebayo! —puso mala cara enseguida el rubio—, es lo único que tengo y tú eres el que no ha querido mi comida sana —el otro prefirió no hacer comentarios dejando a Naruto continuar—: Además siempre me he mantenido sano con esto

—Sí, claro…

—Por cierto, ¿cuándo fue que Taka se separó? —recordó de pronto.

—El día del discurso a Konoha.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que todo ha terminado?

—Así es, y por lo mismo no tenía sentido el que siguiéramos formando un equipo —explicó tranquilo el Uchiha—. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer —y entonces dejó de comer súbitamente: "_Ahora no tengo nada que hacer_", repitió su mente como si le hubiese estampado la frase en un golpe.

—Jeh, eso tranquiliza —sonrió Naruto, pero al verle la mirada perdida en el vacío se tensó—. Porque ahora… ¿ya cumpliste todos tus objetivos no?

"_Sin objetivos_", le gritó de nuevo su mente a Sasuke la realidad. Hubo un largo silencio, uno en que sus profundos ojos sólo observaron a los del rubio con un eco de inquietud.

—Teme… ¿es así no? —musitó el de ropas naranjas—. ¡Sasuke!

Y el nombrado recién entonces templó su mirada, volviendo a comer del pote que había recibido.

—Eso no importa —dijo al final con su tonillo habitual.

—Entonces si tienes más venganzas por objetivo…

—No —contestó el otro guardando su perplejidad de lleno—, al menos no por ahora.

¿Por qué? Qué alguien le dijese por qué Sasuke tenía que ser así.

— ¿Es necesario? —le preguntó el portador del Kyubi enojándose al mismo tiempo que liberaba preocupación sin querer—. ¡Tan sólo quédate tranquilo!

—Estoy tranquilo —cerró los ojos desentendiéndose el Uchiha.

— ¡No jodas!, ¿acaso no has tenido suficiente?

—De qué.

Naruto dejó el ramen sobre la bandeja con brusquedad.

— ¡De todo, de todo lo que has perseguido hasta ahora!

— ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta? —le miró sereno el de piel nívea entonces—. Te enfadas con demasiada facilidad, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te has desgastado haciéndolo.

— ¡Te estoy hablando de otra cosa! —dijo el de ojos claros enseguida. No le importaba gastar energías enfadándose, tampoco le importaba hacerlo luchando si así evitaba que lo arrancaran de Konoha, ¡pero Sasuke era el idiota más grande del mundo porque no lo entendía!

—Seré sincero, Naruto—dijo aquel con calma, cosa distinta en su interior: "_Tsk, ¿por qué tenemos que discutir a cada rato?_", pensó comenzando a terminarse su paciencia—. La verdad es que si quiera había pensado en esto así que ya deja de incitarme a hablar.

—Pues yo también te seré sincero —dijo el otro poniéndose de pie con gravedad—. Lo que me preocupa es precisamente eso… que aún con todo lo que ha pasado aún pretendas tomarte el tiempo para pensarlo.

—Hn, entonces supongo que debo olvidarlo todo ¿no? —pasó ya al sarcasmo el Uchiha—, y vivir como quie…

— ¡Me voy a comprar leche a la esquina! —lo interrumpió sin embargo Naruto. El otro le miró extrañado de que saliera de la nada con eso—. ¡No me mires así, no puedo desayunar sin un vaso de leche! —y entonces tomó dinero de la mesita saliendo del departamento con un tremendo portazo.

Sasuke se quedó solo y en silencio, fijándose su mirada en la nada casi al instante. "_Sin objetivos_", volvió a susurrar su mente. Si, por primera vez en su vida… nada le urgía… ni nada le hacía estar yendo en contra del tiempo. Al pensarlo de alguna forma irónica se sintió vacío. Había vivido esos años bajo una auto-presión que buscaba más y más poder a cualquier precio… para conseguir su venganza lo antes posible. De pronto parecía que era cierto lo de que una vez disuelta la razón de vida… ya no había más razón para vivir.

—Nunca… —susurró aun así con una seria mirada—, me pregunté qué mierda quería para mí. Sólo asumí qué debía hacer —y le terminó llegando de nuevo la pregunta que consultaba sobre qué fue de él en esos años. "_Era como si después de lograr mis venganzas ya no hubiese más vida_", pensó inquieto por el hecho de recién darse cuenta de todo aquello, "_después de eso… el cómo, cuándo o dónde me moriría no me importaba_". Y entonces con rabia puso la bandeja sobre el velador, cayendo varias cosas al suelo que terminaron haciendo le reaccionar. Un silencio—. Demonios… —murmuró estirando el brazo hasta el suelo para recoger las llaves del lugar, vendas y la foto del equipo. Al colocar ésta última en su lugar enseguida su mirada se clavó en Naruto.

"_¿Acaso no te aburres de estar todo el tiempo luchando?_"

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho ayer y su grave mirada se suavizó. Se preguntó si acaso había llegado la hora de vivir tranquilo, "_¿pero qué diantres es vivir tranquilo si no estás satisfecho?, porque… no lo estoy_", y entonces fue que al ver un poco más la foto sonrió de medio lado:

"_Mi objetivo final… él_"

Sí, eso había pensado cuando hace un tiempo Orochimaru le insinuó que estaba demasiado interesado en Naruto… ahora entendía de sobra porqué de algún modo él se había vuelto uno. "_No estoy satisfecho porque aún no te siento totalmente mío_", determinó aún sin aprender que la vida puede enriquecerse de sueños o de pequeñas metas en vez de sólo con un gran objetivo.

Sin más se levantó, apoyándose en el borde de la ventana y viendo al rubio que ya venía de vuelta:

—Dobe —le llamó y Naruto alzó la vista hacia arriba aún con enfado—, trae tomates, son livianos para el desayuno.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Tu quisiste traerme a tu departamento —continuó el de cabello azulenco—, ahora responsabilízate.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que por eso soy tu empleado o qué? ¡Debí tirarte a un barranco dattebayo!

—Hn, puede que tengas razón —sonrió Sasuke de medio lado, de forma tan agradable que Naruto se sonrojó pasando su enojo a un remilgo:

— ¡Teme, primera y última! —le gritó fuerte y se dio la vuelta haciéndole caso: "..._Odio cuando sonríe así_".

—Por si acaso, me refería a lo que hablábamos antes, Naruto.

Y al escuchar eso el nombrado se detuvo en seco, apareciendo quedamente una sonrisa aliviada y contenta en sus labios. Esas palabras habían sido como un calmante.

—Quédate… —susurró cuando al voltear el Uchiha ya no estaba en la ventana—, nunca te vuelvas a ir de Konoha —agregó, comprando pensativo en la esquina para luego regresar corriendo sin saber por qué. "_Quédate y te haré olvidar todo lo malo_". Y entonces fue que en nada de tiempo se encontró afuera de su departamento, poniendo una cara de enojo muy mal actuada—: Pero si me haces rabiar mucho me pagarás las arrugas —y entró, cerrando para pasar a tomar un cuchillo en la cocina y luego ingresar al cuarto.

—…

—Ni pienses que lo haré yo —le dijo al de ojos negros tras haberle puesto los tomates en las manos.

—Mejor, si lo haces tú seguro y te cortas —ante esto Naruto fingió aún peor su enfado, sentándose en la cama para seguir comiendo su ramen.

Durante el silencio Sasuke observó al rubio al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la cascara a los tomates. Espero y espero, hasta que vino: una leve sonrisa en aquellos labios. "_Lo sabía_", y es que ahí estaba la prueba de que Naruto ya no estaba enojado con él.

—Hn… —bajó la vista cortando los tomates en cuadritos sobre una pequeña fuente. "_¿Qué hago haciendo esto en una cama?_", se preguntó notando recién la rara situación.

— ¿Sabes? —escuchó luego la voz del rubio—, tengo el mejor modo de retenerte en Konoha.

—No me digas —y se secó las manos en un paño.

—Es infalible, mira —e imprevistamente Naruto le tomó la cara juntando sus labios con los de él. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado aún por entre el beso: sabía de sobra que en su defecto fácil y de esa forma podría retenerlo—. ¿Ves? —le dijo después, quedándose a milímetros de su rostro—. Así es como conseguiré que por fin vivas… dattebayo.

Al oír lo último el Uchiha se pasmó: "_Vivir por fin…_"

—Entonces lo que hacía antes no era eso, supongo —escondió sus emociones con una liviana ironía.

— ¡¿Pero no eras feliz o sí? —le preguntó el rubio y se apuntó con un pulgar a sí mismo—, yo te recordaré lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

Sasuke tragó saliva subrepticiamente, y es que nunca se preguntó si quiera una vez si era feliz o no con lo que hacía… había dejado de importarle.

—Hn, que cursi —dijo sin más y el rubio se sonrojó hasta las sienes:

— ¡Y tú aguafiestas!

—No he dicho que esté mal.

—Pues explícate dattebayo…

—Sírveme leche.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Te he dicho que no soy tu empleado así que no te acostumbres!

Horas después y ya caída la tarde ambos habían salido del departamento, yendo hacia un viejo edificio con implicancia Uchiha.

— ¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Veremos a Oba-neko —explicó Sasuke, quien ya llevaba el shimenawa y su camisa de cuello alto y mangas cortas de siempre—. Es la dueña de la armería de las cual se abastece el clan desde siempre, y aunque ahora soy el único que queda ella sigue guardándome secretos —y entonces dejaron de caminar por los lúgubres pasillos para entrar por una pequeña puerta con cortinas en la entrada.

—Sorprendente… —murmuró el rubio al ver el lugar lleno de armas, pergaminos y libros, entre otros.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el de cabello negro azulado al entrar.

— ¡Sasuke-chan! —exclamó la gran anciana de cintillo con orejas de gato—. ¡Que gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo!

— ¿Sasuke-chan? —se aguantó la risa el rubio y el Uchiha le dio un pisotón que le calló a la mala. "_¡Aght!_"…

—También lo es para mí —continuó como si nada él—. El que viene conmigo es…

—Uzumaki Naruto —reconoció muy bien la mujer al que se miraba con lágrimas en los ojos su pie izquierdo—, tu novio —agregó como si nada.

— ¡¿Eh? —exclamó el nombrado ahogándose con el aire que se tragó del shock.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante lo que ella se rió tranquilamente:

—No me digas que no porque lo intuyo en lo cambiado que estás; es claro que él es quien te ha hecho volver aquí sin odio en tu corazón.

El aludido no supo si maldecir a la observadora sabiduría de los viejos o si sólo sorprenderse.

—Vengo por algo de dinero —prefirió ir al grano.

—Dame un momento entonces —sonrió la anciana, sabiendo que al no contestarle Sasuke le había confiado lo que ella acertó como un secreto—. ¡Querida, ven acá! —llamó luego a su sobrina, la que apenas vio al Uchiha se sonrojó tímidamente—. Acompáñalo ¿quieres?

—Espera aquí —le dijo el de katana a Naruto e ingresó más al fondo con la joven.

Hubo un largo silencio.

— ¿Y qué se le ha ocurrido esta vez? —le preguntó Oba-neko al rubio que recién se recuperaba de la sinceridad de ella encontrándose bastante incómodo:

—E… es para comprar un departamento… dattebayo.

—Me da gusto que por fin haya vuelto para quedarse, además que no le será tanto gasto.

— ¿Eh?

—La fortuna Uchiha es muy grande, si se me ha confiado el guardarla es precisamente porque una sola persona no puede cargarla —le contó la mujer.

Naruto se enserió un poco al entender:

—Ya veo, supongo… que por ser el único que queda…

—Así es —miró al suelo con tristeza Oba-neko—, es una lástima… pero por algo dicen que ellos están destinados a morir en las ideas de venganza o bien luchando entre ellos… —terminó haciendo que el rubio también se entristeciera—. ¿Pero sabes? Aún tengo esperanza porque tú existes.

Naruto enseguida reaccionó al hecho de que estaban reconociendo su existencia.

—Jeh… —se sonrojó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y contra el suelo.

—También has sido marcado por el dolor y a él lo entiendes. Por eso te agradezco que cuides de Sasuke-chan… todo se sabe y si de verdad ha salido de la maldición de su clan, espero que no se pierda en la oscuridad de nuevo si una luz como tu está alumbrándole.

Antes esas palabras el de ojos claros sonrió con amabilidad:

—Sin duda yo me encargaré de él. Gracias… por confiar.

E imprevistamente ella largó a reírse floja y pausadamente:

—La verdad es que me siento mal por mi sobrina porque desde siempre ha estado enamorada de él —contó, haciendo que Naruto entendiera que la joven con la que Sasuke se había ido a solas era la susodicha sobrina: "_¡¿Qué?_"—. ¡De verdad quería que se casaran, pero te lo has ganado limpiamente y me da gusto que él te haya escogido a ti!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos notoriamente amargado.

— ¿Usted cree que demorará mucho más? —preguntó comiéndose los celos con una forzada sonrisa que hizo reír aún más a la anciana.

Pero para la suerte de él en poco Sasuke regresó:

—Ya está, podemos irnos —dijo e hizo una leve reverencia a la anciana—. Nos vemos pronto, oba-neko.

—Cuídense ambos —asintió la mujer sonriendo.

— ¡Nos vemos dattebayo! —exclamó el de ojos claros y miró con pica a la chica.

—Jeh, que gracioso —soltó sin embargo una tímida y suave risa ella, causándole el rostro de Naruto más bien simpatía que miedo.

Terminaron yéndose y así fue que Sasuke pagó por el inmueble de dos pisos pero de poco diámetro que estaba literalmente a las afueras del territorio de su clan. La residencia estaba decente por fuera, no obstante, en los cuartos interiores necesitaba pintura y amoblado.

—Escoge —dijo de la nada a Naruto el Uchiha cuando ambos estaban en lo que sería su cuarto. El aludido le miró sin entender—. Un color para las paredes, qué más va a ser, usuratonkachi.

— ¡Oh! —soltó el otro sonrojándose, y es que no pensó que su amigo le preguntaría su opinión para algo o que le dejaría elegir—. A... anaranjado...

—Hn, que originalidad.

— ¡No me preguntes entonces, teme! —le miró mal ante esa ironía pero ya luego sonrió tranquilo—: Lo digo porque estas frente a donde el sol se esconde; en las tardes parecerá que lo tienes adentro del cuarto —terminó suponiendo que el otro no le aceptaría.

—No está mal —dijo sin embargo Sasuke, parándose frente al gran ventanal del cuarto que daba hacia una terraza no tan angosta—, creo… que el naranja estará bien para este cuarto —agregó con serenidad.

El de ojos claros sonrió al instante:

— ¡Genial!

—Vamos a ver un color para el resto de los cuartos y después buscaremos a un pintor.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¡pero que aburrido! —frunció el ceño Naruto y el otro se detuvo mientras bajaba las escaleras para mirarle—. Pintemos nosotros, ¿si no para qué me has traído?

Hubo un silencio.

—De acuerdo —y siguió bajando—, lo haremos nosotros.

— ¡Hecho! —se acomodó la bandana el rubio—, ¡puedes estar seguro de que yo, Uzumaki Naruto dejaré este lugar incomparable!

—Sí, igual como quedaban las caras de los hokage cuando las pintabas —ironizó tranquilamente el Uchiha y Naruto se rió rascándose la nuca:

— ¿Tenías que acordarte de eso dattebayo?

—…

Fueron mirando los cuartos y otras cosas que serían necesarias, de modo que una vez que tuvieron las pinturas almorzaron en medio del cuarto vacío y sentados sobre los tarros. Sasuke se sintió extraño en ocasiones: estaba haciendo algo más que sólo entrenar… era como que el tiempo se había retrocedido en ese aspecto, sin embargo, decidió ya no seguir pensando tanto así que de pasada fueron viendo algunos muebles por entre los cuales escogió sin complicarse demasiado. El día de mañana serían trasladados hasta el apartamento, así que…

— ¡A pintar! —exclamó Naruto, con un pantalón viejo y una camiseta sin mangas.

—Más vale que lo hagas bien, dobe.

—Espera y verás, ¡te voy a dar clases dattebayo! —y apenas lo dijo agarró la brocha escribiendo en la pared '¡soy lo mejor!'.

Sasuke se estaba quitando un poco de ropa cuando deseó colgarlo al ver la 'obra de arte':

—Tú, si serás…

— ¡Aght! —exclamó el rubio cuando le llegó algo la cabeza—. ¡¿Qué fue eso?

—Te he tirado un rodillo, te informo que eso es lo que se usa para pintar paredes —le contestó Sasuke bien tranquilo pero con un aura que daba miedo—. Si te veo usar otra cosa me conocerás enfadado, usuratonkachi.

— ¡Pero si esto es arte, lo que pasa es que no tienes gus…! —se interrumpió de la nada cuando al girarse vio al Uchiha sólo con los pantalones y las vendas.

—Y ahora qué.

Naruto se colocó bien rojo.

—Sólo… —intentó decir mirando a lo que su amigo era en conjunto—, sólo te veía… "_el por qué me pareces tan atractivo_".

—Pues mira a la pared porque esto tiene que estar listo hoy mismo.

— ¡D… déspota!

Y apenas Sasuke comenzó a trabajar el rubio lo miró de reojo por largo rato. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho exclusivamente por el maldito carácter engreído que tenía, su anatomía le había gustado desde siempre. La tarde avanzó y así fue que con esa atrayente vista pintaron juntos todas las habitaciones, dejando las ventanas y puertas abiertas a ver si no se intoxicaban hasta que cayó la mismísima noche.

—Joder… —dijo Naruto tirándose sobre una colcha que habían llevado hasta el cuarto del Uchiha—, estoy cansado dattebayo…

—Bah, no te quejes, tú fuiste quien quiso pintar —sonrió de medio lado el de ojos azabache.

—Sasuke, ven… —El nombrado lo miró unos segundos antes de ir a sentarse en el suelo, al lado del tatami—. ¿Qué harás… cuando se descubra que ahora te has cambiado para acá?

—Nada —contestó tranquilo—, no pretendo andar de casa en casa.

—Ya veo…

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al oírle floja la voz:

—Te estas quedando dormido, dobe…

—No… es cierto —negó el otro bastando poco más para que de cierto tuviese todo.

Un silencio.

—Hn —sonrío Sasuke un poco y se quedó observándole por largo rato. "_Creo que te he explotado_", supuso, naciéndole el acariciarle el cabello por unos segundos.

Ya después se levantó, yendo hasta su ropa de entre la cual cogió un morral negro para irse hasta la terraza. ¿Era idea suya o la luna brillaba más que en cualquier otra noche que recordaba?

—Ha llegado la hora —susurró después de haber instalado un crisol ovalado para el fuego—… de terminar con la mierda que queda de este clan —terminó, reflejándose contra sus profundos ojos la llama que acababa de encender. Hace ya tiempo se había deshecho de la mayoría de los pergaminos y ya era tiempo de acabar con los que quedaban.

Aquel catorce de febrero. Aquel día…

"De verdad que me enfadé...

—Naruto, sal de una vez —le dije sin cambiar mi tono. Tras haberme soltado de su agarre él se había quedado mirándome desde el subterráneo—, a menos que quieras morirte ahí, claro —agregué tomando un recipiente que había llevado hasta allí días antes.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —me preguntó él saliendo y yo entrando.

Pero no le contesté, estaba molesto. ¿Se supone que debía amar a la mujer con la cual renacería a mi clan? Hn, como si fuese una condición. Peor, apenas me había visto en tres años… él no sabía nada de mí ni de Itachi como para haber hablado así de ambos.

—Al diablo —susurré terminando de rociar todo lo del escondite del clan Uchiha y salí tomando la caja con los ojos de Itachi y el morral negro—. Vete más atrás.

— ¿Ese líquido… es inflamable? —me pregunto Naruto; debo decir que me pareció muy inquieto.

—Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas, es molesto —le conteste mirándole fríamente y él se alejó retirando la vista. En esos instantes, muy en el fondo no dejaba de preguntarme qué había hecho que lo puso así, pero me negaba a mí mismo el que estaba preocupado.

—Sasuke… qué vas a hacer —insistió él apenas me vio hacer los sellos del katon frente a la entrada, pero no le presté atención—. ¡Sasuke, detente! ¡¿Acaso haz enloquecido o qué? —pasó a gritarme apenas hube lanzado la técnica contra la entrada de la guarida.

—Hazte a un lado, Naruto —le dije cuando se me afirmó a la espalda para detenerme, y ahí fue que al ver arder el fuego de pronto sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi interior…

— ¡Pero ahí están esos pergaminos, la ropa de tus padres, las fotos, ¿estás loco?

— ¡Cállate! —le grité de la nada más alterado de lo que hubiese querido… Joder, ¿era necesario que me nombrara todo lo que estaba dejando ir? ¡De verdad había pensado que estaba preparado para destruir todo eso pero sólo me había forzado a creerlo!

Naruto entonces dejó de esforzarse.

—Eres un idiota —terminó por decirme apretándome la camisa en la espalda. Pensé que quizás él tenía razón pero mi mente estaba tan envuelta por lo que el fuego hacía que apenas lo razoné—. Odio… de verdad odio que por tus malditos objetivos destruyas tantas cosas que importan… —escuché a su voz susurrar por último detrás de mí.

Me quedé en silencio: aunque hubiese querido decirle algo no hubiese podido. Allá abajo estaba toda mi niñez resumida en unas pocas cosas y casi todos los secretos del clan… quemándose. No me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, lo había decidido hace rato… pero no pensé que sentiría tristeza… era como si les estuviese abandonando.

—Sasuke… —escuché al rato su voz de nuevo y lo sentí apoyar su frente en mi nuca.

Hubo un silencio en el que supe que él se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba, pidiéndome disculpas de ese modo para pasar… a apoyarme. ¿Entonces de verdad lo había llevado conmigo porque no habría soportado el quemarlo todo a solas?, me pregunté al darme cuenta de que su gesto me dio enseguida algo de paz. Si quiera pestañeaba y sé que mis ojos se humedecieron un poco…"

De pronto algo lo arrancó de aquel recuerdo:

— ¿Tu no duermes o qué? —escuchó tal como en su memoria la voz de Naruto y luego sintió cómo le apoyó la frente en su nuca...

—Hn… "_igual que aquella vez_".

—…Pensé que me mandarías a mi departamento pero son las tres am dattebayo.

Y se quedaron en silencio frente al fuego del crisol.

El rubio una vez más le estaba demostrando que sabía de sobra lo que le pasaba, pero ahora en cambio tenía la suficiente cercanía para abrazarle por la espalda con cariño.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Supongo que esa es una de las tantas preguntas que quieres hacerme —sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha, pero con tranquilidad—. En esa ocasión supe que había gente buscando ese lugar, así que decidí que el único rincón donde se guardaría toda esa información sería… en mi memoria.

Naruto sonrió al entender la razón de que supiera qué tenía cada pergamino.

—Y entonces estos son…

—Los que hablan de la línea de sangre del clan. Son complejos, necesitaba más tiempo para aprenderlos pero… resultaron ser sólo basura.

— ¿Eh?

—Seré el único que sepa estos secretos y ya que soy el último Uchiha que queda me moriré con ellos como debe ser. Pero… si por otro lado consigo revivir al clan reescribiré todo lo que sé omitiendo varias tonterías.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Y entonces Sasuke le miró de soslayo con una agradable quietud.

—Como esa de que es necesario matar al que tiene tu vinculo de mejor amigo siendo que hay otra vía para conseguir el Mangekyou sharingan —contestó, apoyando después sus manos sobre las que Naruto tenía en su vientre al estarle abrazando—. La verdad… es que muchas cosas apestan —y acarició apenas una de ellas.

—Jeh… —se sonrojó el de ojos claros al oír eso que le confirmaba que Sasuke confiaba en él y también otra cosa—: Realmente eres una buena persona ¿sabías?, creo que después de todo si me mereces.

—Hn, vaya ego que te gastas.

Naruto finalmente entrelazó su mano derecha con una de las de él sonriendo:

"_A su corazón que es como un lienzo en blanco… ¡definitivamente le voy a pintar la palabra 'felicidad' dattebayo!_"

"_Continuará…_"


	47. Chapter 47

_47_

— ¡Al fin dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto cuando al día siguiente terminaron de recibir todos los muebles—. ¡A la vuelta ordenamos, ahora prepárate para la gran misión _S_ que nos espera! —y se subió el cierre de su yérsey con todas las energías del mundo.

Sasuke le miró por el rabillo del ojo: La verdad se había olvidado de eso…

—Más te vale que sea algo cuerdo—le dijo resoplando y tomó su katana de un rincón—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —agregó acomodándola en el cordón que le sostenía el shimenawa.

—Ya verás, ya verás.

Y entonces le hizo caminar hasta a las afueras de un restaurante.

—De acuerdo —dijo Naruto con el tono que usaría alguien importante—, ¡dentro de este recinto se encuentra una persona a quien debemos descubrirle su mayor secreto! —ante eso el de cabello azulenco le miró sin ninguna expresión en particular—. El objetivo es ¡Kakashi-sensei!

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke entendiendo enseguida—, con que eso quieres.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿Lo deseas demasiado?

— ¡Con todo dattebayo!

—De acuerdo —y cerró sus ojos azabache—, ahora olvídalo.

— ¡¿Eh? —reaccionó Naruto viéndolo caminar de regreso—. ¡Un momento, Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso de verdad no quieres saber que hay detrás la máscara que tiene Kakashi-sensei detrás de su primera máscara?

—La verdad, no —contestó el aludido.

— ¡Pero sólo piensa en sus posibles dientes de conejo! —lo siguió el rubio sin rendirse—, ¡já!, ¿quién sabe si quizás está deforme?

—…El hacerme imaginar no te funcionará esta vez —frunció el ceño el otro y se detuvo—. Además ¿cuál es el punto? Lo más probable es que detrás de su segunda máscara haya otra más.

— ¡¿Tú crees?

El Uchiha prefirió dejar de alimentar aquella amplia imaginación:

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —dijo al final pasando por al lado de él—, pero tranquilo, diviértete.

Al oír eso Naruto dejó pasar unos segundos antes de apretar un los puños un poco.

—Espera, Sasuke —lo retuvo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más serio—. ¿Acaso realmente hay algo tan urgente? —y entonces el aludido se detuvo sin darse la vuelta: sabía a qué punto iba—. ¿Qué apuro tienes?

—Hn —sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha—, ¿estas intentando manipularme o qué?

—En realidad no —le contestó sinceramente Naruto—, supongo que sólo intento recordarte lo que era tu vida antes de que cerraras los ojos a la oscuridad.

En ese momento Sasuke inevitablemente le miró de perfil, habiendo un largo silencio.

—Joder… —susurró al rato tomando aire hondamente. No podía creer que haría semejante tontería, pero era cierto: ¿por qué no ir?, ¿qué le detenía? Ahora, nada. Además… ¿ya lo había hecho una vez no?—. Usuratonkachi...

—Je, je, je, je… —se rió Naruto apenas vio que lo había convencido—. ¡Genial dattebayo!

Cinco minutos después los dos se encontraban al lado del compartimiento en el cual Kakashi estaba esperando a alguien.

— ¡Es necesario! —exclamó en un susurro el rubio—. ¿De cuándo eres tan mediocre en las misiones?

—Naruto, definitivamente no lo haré —dijo sereno el Uchiha aunque por dentro tenía deseos de estrangularlo—; Si quieres que pierda mi tiempo en esto será con mis condiciones.

— ¡Quizás deberías aceptar que no sabes hacerlo dattebayo!

— ¿Quién no podría?

— ¿Estás diciendo que mi técnica es simplona y fácil?

Ante eso el de cabello azulenco prefirió no decir nada, hasta qué…

— ¡Kakashi-san! —apareció Yamato por la puerta del restaurante, haciendo que Naruto empujara al Uchiha hacia el rincón del cubículo para que no les vieran:

— ¡Hazlo ya o nos descubrirán, teme!

—Tsk…

Y apenas con tiempo los dos hicieron el sello:

— ¡Sexy no jutsu! —susurraron al unísono, explotando las volutas de humo.

—Eh… —se les quedó mirando Yamato apenas pasó. Tieso como maniquí observó a lo que era una sensual rubia de falda naranja dándole la espalda, pero eso no fue lo que le había hecho detenerse, sino el que estuviese acorralando a otra joven de forma muy… sugerente.

Naruto atinó casi al instante:

— ¡Oh, tanto tiempo sin verte! —exclamó de la nada y abrazó al Uchiha, quien se había convertido en una muchacha de largo cabello negro azulado con flequillo sobre la frente—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —y le tomó de la mano haciéndole sentarse al frente de él.

Apenas Yamato siguió avanzando Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa:

—Naru…

— ¡Naruko! ¿Te acuerdas ahora de mí? —soltó una risa exagerada la rubia y luego casi se echó sobre la mesa para susurrar con malicia él también—: ¡Já, tienes complejo materno, sino fuera por tu fleco estarías igualita a tu madre dattebayo! —ante estas palabras el Uchiha uso toda su fuerza mental para disimular el que se incomodó por completo: ¿en tan poco tiempo en quien se suponía que debía pensar para hacerse una imagen femenina? "_¡No me jodas!_"

Pero un momento:

— ¿Dónde has visto a mi madre, dobe?

—En las fotos del escondite Uchiha —contestó Naruto sacando de la nada un lápiz labial y un espejo—. Debiste guardarlas, créeme.

Sin embargo Sasuke ya estaba más centrado en cómo se… maquillaba:

—Diablos… no puedo creer que hayas venido así de preparado —colocó mala cara su versión femenina.

— ¡Obvio, tenemos para rato dattebayo! Por cierto, bonita ropa.

Sasuke sólo se la miró: era un kimono corto y liviano como el de algunas kunoichi… eso sí que no sabía de a dónde se le había ocurrido; pero algo tenía claro: "_Debí irme a casa_".

—Kakashi-san, disculpe haberle hecho venir —salió de sus pensamientos al oír a Yamato en el cubículo de al lado.

—No hay problema, eso sí —dijo luego el nombrado con su relajado tonillo de siempre—, te pediré que no tardemos mucho, sabes que no debería reunirme así contigo —esto hizo que Naruto se extrañase enseguida yendo a sentarse al lado de la de kimono.

—Lo sé… —y la voz de Yamato sonó anormalmente suave—. Sólo quiero saber si ahora tengo alguna oportunidad.

—Tenzo… —soltó el ninja copia casi al instante uno de sus clásicos suspiros.

"_¿Por qué lo llama 'Tenzo'?_", se preguntó Naruto mientras el Uchiha sólo se cruzó de brazos esperando.

— ¡Oh, disculpe, Kakashi-san! —reaccionó repentinamente el controlador de madera—, lo mejor es que pida algo para ambos antes de conversar este tema.

Sasuke se tensó un poco al instante:

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió, pero tal cómo supuso Naruto ya se había ido de su lado para hacerse pasar por la camarera sin oírle—. Si serás, usuratonkachi… —susurró después al verle pasar de vuelta con una bandeja que tomó de por ahí de los más contento, o 'contenta', debía decir más bien.

— ¿Qué desean pedir? —le preguntó Naruto a los ninjas cuándo aun si quiera y llamaban todavía. El Uchiha se masajeó las sienes al escucharle en esas: "_Tus técnicas siguen tan malas como siempre, dobe_".

—Yo quiero otro té —pidió el de cabello ceniza mientras Yamato le indicó de la carta unos pinchos dulces sin dejar de observarla fijamente.

Naruto sonrió forzadamente ante eso:

— ¡Si, soy la que vio al lado!, ¡es sólo que estaba en mi descanso datteb… bueno, enseguida vengo con sus pedidos! —y apenas terminó de hablar se fue, avanzando dos pasos a la izquierda para meterse en el cubículo de al lado—. ¡Ya casi, Sasuke!

—No me digas —le contestó la cruzada de brazos tranquilamente.

— ¡Al fin veré la cara de Kakashi-sensei! —y sacó una cámara de la nada—, pero no te preocupes, lo inmortalizaré como el trofeo de esta misión —terminó, yéndose ante el ceño fruncido del Uchiha.

Tres minutos después venía con el pedido, el cual consiguió atontando al cocinero con su belleza para que no se preguntase de dónde diantres había salido semejante rubia.

—Aquí tienen —dijo con su aguda voz mientras le ponía las cosas sobre la mesa—, ¿se les ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias —contestó el jounin, sin embargo, ambos se quedaron callados al ver que ella no se iba aun habiéndole dicho eso.

—Eh… —intentó hacer como si no estuviese ahí Yamato—, bueno…

Y entonces fue que Kakashi se tomó el borde de su máscara para beber un sorbo de té, asumiendo Naruto que iba incluida la segunda: "_¡Por fin, ha llegado el gran momento!_", pensó preparando en su espalda la cámara fotográfica.

Hasta que:

— ¡Oye tú! —le sobresaltó de la nada el grito del dueño del lugar, viendo que venía literalmente a corretearla—, ¡¿qué haces con esa bandeja? ¡Tú no trabajas aquí!

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par soltando el objeto:

— ¡Un momento, yo sólo…! —intentó decir, pero se interrumpió al ver que si no corría iba a morir en un atropello humano—. ¡Deténgase, no quería hacer nada malo dattebayo!

El Uchiha le vio pasar corriendo y al instante al dueño detrás de él:

—Hn, lo tienes merecido —susurró cuando ya supo a su amigo afuera del local. Vaya fracaso… pero vamos, debía aceptar que algo de curiosidad le daba, ¡pero sólo un poco! Así fue que se dispuso a irse él también, pero entonces algo le detuvo:

—Kakashi-san… —oyó a Yamato de nuevo— perdone el haberle hecho venir, pero tengo que decirle una vez más que yo quiero estar con usted —terminó haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño al instante.

—Tenzo, tu sabes con quien estoy y que cuando empiezo algo serio soy muy fiel —escuchó luego al aludido contestar.

—No es infidelidad. Ahora no está con él ¿no?

La espía se mantuvo en la misma posición atentamente: ¿a qué venía la infidelidad en el cuento?... eran diálogos que no parecían encajar con nada. Hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: "_¿Pero qué diablos hago escuchándolos?_", se sancionó la ajena curiosidad que había mostrado poniéndose de pie al instante.

—Sabes que estoy con Iruka —dijo sin embargo Kakashi, haciéndole detenerse de nuevo justo antes de salir del cubículo—. Y sabes que lo que hay actualmente es una pelea pasajera como la hay en cualquier relación.

"_Iruka y Kakashi son pareja_", concluyó Sasuke por inercia pero apenas lo procesó bien abrió los ojos con incredulidad: ¡No era posible!, ¡según lo que recordaba si quiera y se miraban con buena cara!… pero un momento… ¿por qué no podía ser? "_Como si yo al principio me hubiese imaginado el que estaría con Naruto_".

Y mientras cavilaba Yamato volvió a hablar:

—Cuando ayer estábamos en la torre central, frente al ventanal —siguió refiriéndose a Kakashi—: ...al mirarlo en lo único que pensaba era en cuan bien se veía con el sol chocándole la cara —y terminó aquel halago soltando una leve y amable risa.

El ninja copia dio el mismo gesto de vuelta:

—No empieces o harás que me avergüence—dijo, volviendo los dos a enseriarse como sería en cualquier conversación de adultos—. Dime la verdad, Tenzo, ¿qué te ha dado por buscarme ahora?

El ANBU tardó un poco en contestar.

—Cuando trabajamos juntos yo era bastante joven y ahora, con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que lo que tuvimos no lo supe valorar —ante esta declaración Sasuke conservó tranquila su bonita cara de doncella, pero por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de enredos eran esos. Yamato continuó—: Yo fui el que se alejó y me arrepiento. Es verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi-san, y he tenido cuidado de no entrometerme… pero ahora que están peleados… no me podría quedar tranquilo sin intentar esto una vez más.

—Ahora que estamos peleados nada ha cambiado —aclaró el portador del sharingan con calma—, es más… no ha sido cómo crees. Si te dije que debíamos dejar de reunirnos tanto fue por una razón de peso…

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Iruka es muy intuitivo y se dio cuenta de cómo comenzamos a trabajar juntos repentinamente —continuó el otro—. De hecho… es por ti por quien hemos peleado.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Perdón, creo que nunca pude devolver mi lazo a sólo el que se tiene con un maestro… —se dispensó Yamato poco después.

—No te preocupes —dijo con serenidad el ninja copia y Sasuke oyó cómo se levantó del asiento—. No pretendo ser duro, tú y yo tuvimos algo y estoy de acuerdo en que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo, al menos por ahora estoy con Iruka.

Ante eso el ANBU también se levantó:

—Entiendo —dijo aceptando con bastante madurez el asunto—, entonces esperaré lo que sea necesario y no me diga que no lo haga, Kakashi-san, porque lo que siento es amor.

Ante semejante declaración Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos. Era más que definitivo, pero… "_Tsk, debo salir de aquí_", pensó apenas oyó que dejaron monedas sobre la mesa.

Sin más tomó su katana y salió del restaurante tranquilamente.

—Naruto —llamó a la que estaba de pie en la entrada—, muévete que saldrán.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto dattebayo? —renegó la rubia apenas le vio.

—Hn, porque he visto la cara de Kakashi.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Vaya… sí que es fácil engañarte.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡No bromees así, teme!

Momentos después y aún en su versión femenina miraban a los shinobis separarse desde atrás de un árbol. Sasuke debía aceptar que no se lo esperaba: Kakashi… el que fue su maestro tenía por pareja a Iruka, otro que también lo fue alguna vez… ¿y Yamato era algo así como el ex del primero? No se lo terminaba de creer pero era mejor que dejase de pensar, después de todo si quiera debía importarle.

—Ahora —dijo entonces Naruto y los dos asintieron para seguir al ninja copia por entre la gente.

— ¡Oye, mira! ¿Las habías visto antes? —escucharon una voz conocida a poco caminar—. ¡La rubia está muy bien, ¿eh?

Naruto dejó caer la mandíbula apenas vio de quienes se trataba:

— ¡Qué horror —exclamó casi con espanto—, soy del gusto de Kiba!

—A mí me parece más bonita la de kimono —opinó después Shino.

Sasuke se detuvo apenas oyó eso:

—Lo que me faltaba… —susurró irónicamente y deshizo la técnica volviendo a ser un chico ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

— ¡¿Qué… demonios? —colocó mala cara Kiba apenas lo vio—, ¡un momento, pero si ese es…!

—Uchiha Sasuke —completó el de lentes oscuros.

— ¡No, da igual quien sea! ¡Es un hombre ¿qué no te das cuenta?

Shino dejó un silencio:

—Oh, entonces supongo que esto es embarazoso —concluyó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Ante semejantes diálogos Naruto también deshizo la técnica:

— ¡Buenas, chicos! —los saludó con una sonrisa forzada y enseguida se giró al Uchiha—: ¡Teme, ¿qué crees que haces dattebayo?

—Mis condiciones, te dije —le recordó el aludido y volvió a caminar como si nada—. Me siento más seguro en mi estado natural.

— ¡Qué condiciones ni que nada, esto es una misión!

—Si no te apuras perderemos a Kakashi, dobe.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke! —y lo siguió levantándole una mano a los dos que dejaban atrás—. ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

—Claro… nos vemos —dijo Kiba aun marcando ocupado hasta que quedaron solos.

El controlador de insectos conservó sus manos en los bolsillos:

—Ninguno había visto a Sasuke para nada, ¿de qué misión crees que hablaban?

—Ni idea —contestó el otro pero enseguida se sonrió sarcásticamente—, pero hay algo que sí sé.

—Qué cosa.

—Que a Aburame Shino le ha gustado lo que en realidad era un hombre, ¡já!

—Y a ti te ha gustado Naruto, ¿quieres que lo publique o tenemos un trato?

—…Vale, vale…

Diez minutos más tarde los otros dos estaban encuclillados en las ramas de un árbol.

—Esa es la casa de Kakashi-sensei —dijo el portador del Kyubi y en su defecto poco después el espiado entró ahí cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Ya has tenido suficiente? —preguntó el Uchiha al rato—, no creo que puedas ver mucho desde acá.

—Claro que no —sonrió confiado el otro y lo miró—, ¡por eso es que vamos a espiarlo de más cerca dattebayo! —y sin más empujó a Sasuke hacia el vació, obligándole a esconderse apenas tocó el piso bajo una de las ventanas de la casa—. Allá voy yo también, ¡já!

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le miró mal el Uchiha apenas lo tuvo al lado.

—Vamos, ¿acaso vas a reconocer que aún no recuperas tu equilibrio?

Y antes de que Sasuke negase lo que era muy cierto, oyeron a Kakashi suspirar en el interior de la casa asomándose los dos para ver. Era la cocina, la cual estaba en uno de los extremos inmaculadamente ordenada y en el otro hecha un desastre.

— ¿Eso es normal? —preguntó Naruto—. Quizás cocina en un solo lado…

—Supongo que debo terminar de seleccionar —se habló a sí mismo el ninja copia mientras tomaba una sartén—. No, esta no —y la tiró al otro extremo de la cocina.

—Por lo visto está deshaciéndose de cosas —dijo Sasuke algo extrañado ante cómo el jounin continuó a una velocidad sobre humana.

—Esta tampoco, ¡esta está muy vieja y está sin mango!

— ¡Sorprendente dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto mientras volaban los utensilios.

Hasta que…:

— ¡Me siento observado! —se detuvo Kakashi en un acceso paranoide y los dos se pegaron al suelo para esconderse al instante—. Quizás sea Yamato... no, él no sería capaz de algo así.

— ¿El ca… capitán Yamato? —susurró el portador del Kyubi con el corazón en la mano—, ¿por qué sería él?

—Porque para Iruka y Ka… —iba a explicar Sasuke hasta que se detuvo en seco al pensar mejor.

Ante como se interrumpió el otro frunció el ceño:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Iruka-sensei?

Apenas oyó la pregunta el Uchiha se acomodó sobre sus antebrazos para mirarlo: "_No sabe nada_". Una relación entre hombres no era algo convencional y si Naruto no estaba al tanto de lo de ellos entonces significaba que Kakashi tenía muy buenas razones para conservar el secreto. "_Esto no es asunto mío, no soy quien para revelar cosas por ellos_", pensó decidiendo callarse lo que ni él debía saber.

De pronto escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta del jounin.

—Ah, quien será —suspiró él caminando para abrir con una olla a presión en las manos. Los espías se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que regresó con alguien más a la cocina—. Iruka… no esperaba que vinieses —y lanzó la olla a volar.

Naruto se asomó al instante por la ventana:

— ¡Es cierto, si tiene que ver Iruka-se…! ¡Aght! —iba a decir cuando la olla le dio directo en la cara, haciéndole caer de espaldas ante los ojos del Uchiha: "_Qué… demonios_", pensó éste último.

— ¿Qué… fue eso? —preguntó Iruka con los hombros encogidos.

—Bueno, como pesaba más… —miró Kakashi hacia la ventana por la que había salido volando la olla—… creo que exageré la fuerza, ja, ja —y soltó una de esas relajadas risas suyas.

—No, fue como una queja —aclaró el de coleta serio.

— ¿Cómo dices?

"_Tsk…_", reaccionó Sasuke enseguida, agarrando al rubio de la cintura para llevarlo a otro de los lados de la casa. Una vez ahí lo recostó sobre el suelo y le dio unas bofetadas suaves en la mejilla:

—Ya despierta de una vez —le susurró, pero él sólo balbuceó unas quejas desafinadas y sin sentido que le hicieron sentarse a su lado mirándole—. Hn, no puedo creerlo —terminó al rato negando con una sonrisa de medio lado. En un inicio no sabía si indignarse o qué cosa… pero ese hilo de sangre en la nariz del rubio y la situación misma de pronto le parecieron tan ridículas que le causó hasta gracia.

Hasta que entraron a la habitación afuera de la cual ahora estaba con Naruto.

— ¿En serio ha sido así? —escuchó a Iruka preguntar.

—Así ha ocurrido y yo sé que Yamato cumplirá su palabra.

Sasuke prestó atención a esas palabras acomodando al rubio contra la pared para asomarse por instantes. Vio que se trataba del cuarto de su ex maestro, el cual seguía tal como recordaba: sencillo y ordenado aunque por la cortina a medio cerrar no podía verlo por completo.

En eso Iruka habló de nuevo:

—También pienso que la cumplirá. La verdad, ya estoy contento.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el de mascara al instante.

—Sé que no me ibas a engañar con Yamato y sé que él no iba a intentar algo más allá de estar cerca de ti; yo sólo quería que tú fueras claro con él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente, igual que Kakashi.

—Es decir que… —dijo el último—, ¿no has estado enojado por lo que has dicho?

—Me daba celos —y entonces la voz de Iruka se bajó un poco, como cuando se dice algo que avergüenza—, puedo soportar que trabajen juntos pero con la condición de que tu hayas dejado las cosas claras.

—Ah —alargó la sílaba en uno de sus suspiros el otro—, en otras palabras querías que le dijera que definitivamente tú eres el único rey de los reyes para mí, ¿eso?

—Idiota —se sonrojo con enfado el de cabello caoba hasta qué…—: De acuerdo…

—Iruka… eso es, ven acá —y hubo un largo silencio.

El Uchiha se quedó sentado cuando de ahí en adelante sólo oyó silencio. "_Ya está cayendo el atardecer_", pensó en eso y movió a Naruto para ver si se despertaba, sin embargo, sólo le cayó otro hilo de sangre de su nariz dejándole claro que la única opción que tenía era cargarlo.

—Dobe… —susurró tranquilo y se incorporó para cogerle, sin embargo, fue entonces cuando vio algo inesperado por la ventana: Kakashi estaba en la cama y con Iruka sentado encima con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura… besándolo sin parar—. Qué… diantres —susurró sin darse cuenta de que soltó a Naruto como a un saco de papas.

—Kakashi… —susurró el chunnin mientras el nombrado tironeaba la amarra de su cabello para soltársela.

—Tú y tu enojo ya me tenían con varias ganas acumuladas…

Al oír eso Sasuke se alejó un poco de la ventana por inercia.

—Suficiente para mí —susurró obviando el irse, pero en eso atino en que para besar así Iruka tenía que necesariamente bajarle la condenada máscara a Kakashi. "_¿Y qué diantres me importa?_", se preguntó renegando contra sí mismo. Sin más se agachó para coger a Naruto, pero en eso se quedó mirándole: de acuerdo, podía con su curiosidad pero con la del rubio definitivamente... no. "_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto por ti_", pensó y a regañadientes tomó la cámara del cinturón del desmayado asomándose de nuevo—. Tsk… —susurró al ver que Iruka ya estaba sólo con pantalones desviando la vista al instante: Si, se sentía como un maldito pervertido voyerista… y eso era horrible. "_Si la jodida perspectiva no me deja ver su rostro en dos minutos, definitivamente me largo_", se aseguró, pero no tuvo tanta suerte ni en los tres ni cuatro siguientes. Sexo… no, lo de ellos era hacer el amor, era hacerlo casi con desesperación. Cuando se echaron en la cama la cortina le prohibió de lleno el ver la cara de Kakashi, pero sin darse cuenta siguió igual ahí con un rostro consternado y aun así atento a cómo comenzaron a hacer cosas que quizás se habría imaginado alguna vez si se hubiese dado el tiempo… pero el problema justamente es que eso no pasó, por lo que la escena era particularmente inquietante.

— ¡Ah!… —soltó de pronto el de cabello caoba bastante alto cuando entraron del todo en él, haciendo que Sasuke reaccionase con un ínfimo sobresalto.

—Tsk… —y enfocó a otro lado. "_Maldición, suficiente_", se maldijo enfadando su ceño. Sin más se agachó subiéndose al rubio en la espalda.

— ¡Kakashi, así… entra más!

Apenas oyó eso por alguna causa se apuró más en alejarse de ahí. Tomó el camino a casa resoplando en medio al observar la cámara: Condenada morbosidad, curiosidad o lo que fuese… en su cabeza lo que vio era ahora precisamente como una foto.

—Joder, ya sólo olvídalo —se dijo incluso en un susurro. No recordaba la última vez en que algo le había dejado tan aturdido. Peor, el que hubiesen sido su sensei de academia y el que se encargó personalmente de entrenarlo no ayudaba para nada.

—E… eh…mmm —escuchó de pronto en su oído cuando ya casi estaban en el departamento.

—Usuratonkachi —fue lo primero que dijo por inercia.

— ¿Eh?... —preguntó aún medio ido el que iba en su espalda—. ¡Qué odioso dattebayo, ¿ahora por qué? —Pero Sasuke sólo continuó saltando de techo en techo sin contestarle. De pronto lo recordó—: ¡Espera, ¿para dónde vamos? Aún no veo la cara de Kakashi-sensei!

—No grites en mi oído.

— ¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

—No lo estoy —contestó Sasuke y no era mentira: no estaba molesto, sino… incomodo, aunque cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que es lo primero.

— ¿Acaso no pudiste sacarle una foto a la cara de Kakashi-sensei? —siguió el otro apenas le vio como pudo la cámara colgando del cuello—. ¡Esa olla dejó fuera de combate al líder del equipo, lo mínimo es que tú hayas intentado completar la misión!

—Bah —soltó con ironía el aludido—, como si hubiese tenido oportunidad… "_el secreto de Kakashi más que lo de su máscara es Iruka_".

Naruto sonrió un poco a pesar de lo raro que estaba el de cabello azulenco: "_Que al menos lo hayas intentado ya es una misión cumplida para mí_", y entonces cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de él con cariño.

—Me gusta como hueles —le dijo bajito contra el oído y automáticamente Sasuke sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda.

—Dobe… —soltó con un tono arrastrado y susurrante al aguantar la sensación—, tu tienes algo que me gusta mucho mas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Hn, esto —contestó el Uchiha y aprovechando que llevaba sus manos en los muslos del rubio los acaricio un poco.

— ¡Sasuke! —se le colocó la cara roja a Naruto apenas entendió a qué se refería. En parte no supo ni que decir, porque no se esperaba un comentario como ese ¡para nada! Y en eso fue que llegaron hasta el departamento—. ¡Vaya…! —exclamó mientras se bajaba de la espalda del Uchiha—, de verdad que se ve genial —agregó entrando al cuarto en sí. Ahí dentro todo estaba del color del atardecer que había en esos momentos, aunque lástima faltaba casi nada para que muriese.

—No está mal, nada mal —opinó el otro y hubo un silencio donde acorraló a Naruto con su mirada. "_De nuevo_", pensó aquel acalorándose ante esos agudos azabache inevitablemente, "_de nuevo… me estás mirando así_". Hasta que el Uchiha retiró su enfoque—: Vengo, me voy a duchar.

Naruto soltó la tensión como en un sobresalto al oírle:

— ¡Vale, yo ordenaré aquí por mientras dattebayo! —disimuló sus nervios y apenas su amigo cerró la puerta del baño se quedó ahí parado: "_Son ideas mías. Si, debe ser sólo por cómo me pones_", se aseguró, y es que cuando Sasuke le miraba así... sentía que su cuerpo de inmediato se revolucionaba, era como si perdiese su fuerza quedándose entregado y en espera. "_Siento que sin proponérmelo te digo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, y eso significa… que soy yo quien te desea a ti_", y apenas lo hubo concluido sacudió la cabeza ruborizándose—: ¡Aght, no pienses en ese tipo de cosas! —se regañó empujando un escritorio hasta su lugar con más fuerza de la debida—. ¡Sólo ordena, joder! —y luego de armar la cama cerca de la terraza se quito el yérsey por el calor para seguir acomodando el velador y las repisas.

—Que rápido —escuchó a los quince minutos la voz del Uchiha a sus espaldas—, eres muy eficiente cuando quieres.

— ¡¿Con quien crees que estas hablando eh? —exclamó el aludido mientras estiraba una sábana sobre la cama—. Agradece, agradece al gran Uzumaki Naru… —pero se interrumpió cuando al girar a verlo quedó atónito: Sasuke todavía tenía húmeda la piel y llevaba sólo la larga yukata negra de una forma demasiado descuidada, tanto así que apenas le cubría el torso, los hombros y las piernas.

Tragó saliva y hubo silencio, uno en que el rubio volvió a sentirse como antes mientras le contemplaba…:

"_Soy tuyo, Sasuke… ven y haz conmigo lo que quieras_"…

Lo llamó no él, sino su cuerpo mismo, la química. Y también sin palabra alguna el otro respondió cazándole con la mirada al unísono que caminó más bien con apuro hacia él. "_Tú..._", pensó al verle venir así, pero la firmeza con la cual le tomó por las caderas hizo que su mente ya no pudiese decir nada.

El Uchiha le empotró contra la pared quitándole la bandana de la frente:

—Naruto —le dijo al oído con un tonillo muy ardiente—, ya no puedo aguantar más… —y el nombrado enseguida sintió cómo el lóbulo de su oreja fue humedecido por aquella boca susurrante mandando corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

—Yo… tampoco —dijo pasándole enseguida los brazos por los hombros para buscar sus labios. "_¡Ah, demonios!_", cerró los ojos en una mezcla de nervios y morbo cuando Sasuke se apretó contra él haciéndole sentir la dureza de su excitación. "_Realmente no llevas nada más… abajo de esta yukata_", supo, pero sólo le besó mientras sin proponérselo sus propias manos le bajaron dicha prenda de los hombros. Deseaba sus pectorales. Acariciar toda aquella columna húmeda.

—Esto… —susurró el de piel nívea tironeándole la camiseta, "_esto… molesta_", terminó en su mente subiéndosela al rubio hasta quitarla. Enseguida le acaricio la cintura. El vientre. Los muslos. Con apuro y sin dejar de besarlo contra la pared.

En eso el otro intentaba soltarle el cinturón de la toga.

—Sasuke… —musitó con nerviosismo mientras lo hacía y sintió que las manos del nombrado también bajaron abriéndole el pantalón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza—: ¡Sasuke! —repitió un poco más alto al saber que le tocaría, pero no ocurrió:

—…Ven —le había dicho a cambio, jalándole por la pretina con una brusquedad que por alguna causa le encendía aún mas. Lo guió hasta la cama, lo empujó y le acorraló contra ella; enseguida sintió la mano de él aún más cerca de su entrepierna… casi… casi…

Pero su respiración se aceleró tanto que lo hizo detenerse:

—Naruto, si no estás seguro…

—Lo estoy… —interrumpió atrapado en esos ojos llenos de deseo encima suyo—, es sólo… que nunca me habían tocado así, y… estoy algo nervioso… dattebayo…

Ante eso Sasuke mostró una sutil sonrisa de medio lado: "_yo también_", pensó mirando atentamente al de abajo suyo: Ese rubor de sus mejillas. El cómo temblaba… su modo inquieto de mirarle.

—…Si estas así —le lamió el cuello mientras llegó a donde quería—… más me provocas.

— ¡Ah! —gimió el rubio en un sobresalto apenas fue acariciado por encima del pantalón. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que el Uchiha observaba su rostro—. Mmm… —y apretó con el pudor que tenía los músculos de la espalda de él. "_No me importa… sólo quiero…_", pensó buscándole el oído—… tócame más.

Apenas oyó eso el aludido aguantó un escalofrío de excitación.

—Con gusto… —contestó bajando su boca hasta los pezones de Naruto a la vez que le quitaba lo restante de ropa.

—Ahhh… —suspiró el ahora desnudo apenas sintió su erección contra la de él por bajo la yukata. Piel contra piel que le hizo luchar de nuevo con el maldito cinturón de esa prenda hasta que ambos quedaron sin nada. La tarde murió sintiendo la lengua del Uchiha ensalivándole los pezones. Su boca entre mordiéndole los labios. La humedad de su cabello… aquel aroma. Sólo sabía que su temperatura aumentaba mientras más sentía que se rozaban.

—Así, así… —dijo sin proponérselo cuando Sasuke comenzó a masturbarlo. Se sonrojó por haberlo dicho pero el placer hizo que olvidara su vergüenza cogiéndole por el cuello.

El que le estimulaba lo miró a los ojos sin detenerse:

—Estas... estamos —corrigió sin poder ordenar bien sus ideas—… está húmedo… "_y duele_".

—Ah… ahh... —se mojó los labios con su propia saliva el rubio asintiendo apenas. Sin darse cuenta sus músculos tensados y la expresión de placer que tenía estaban provocando más y más al Uchiha:

—Naruto… —susurró algo adolorido aquel pero tragó saliva callándose: el de abajo ya había dicho sobre sus nervios y pretendía por tanto ir a su ritmo. "_Pero si sigues gimiendo así…_", y su cuerpo tembló un poco, atinando sólo a besarlo para evitar sus deseos de agarrarlo como un animal.

— ¿Estas… conteniéndote… por mí? —jadeó sin embargo el rubio por entre medio. Apenas lo oyó el aludido se alzó para mirarlo a los ojos—, haz… lo que quieras… soy tuyo.

Sasuke tragó saliva de nuevo al ser tentado así:

—Hn… —soltó y dejó de estimularlo para con la yema de sus dedos tocarle la entrada.

—Y… ¿y eso… se puede? —preguntó el otro apenas entendió lo que quería.

— ¿Qué… te hace pensar… que sé hacer esto? —contestó de forma costosa el Uchiha y miró a un lado… apenas lo había visto desde lejos—. Sólo sé… que quiero "_necesito_" entrar…

Naruto sonrió travieso:

—Esta cara sí que no te la había visto nun…

—Usuratonkachi… —susurró Sasuke enseguida, pero sintió la mano de aquel hurgar por entre ambos hasta palparle su miembro. "¡_Joder!_", se estremeció al instante—. Ahh… Naruto…

El aludido enseguida se sofocó al oírle gemir así: "_Tiene… ardiendo_"

—Je, je… —soltó una corta risita nerviosa por estar tocándole: "_Y es tan… ¿cabrá?_", pensó surgiéndole la inevitable pregunta—: ¿Tú crees… que duela?

—No lo sé… —contestó el otro deseando para sus adentros que el rubio al menos le masturbase—, pero… intentaré que no pase…

Naruto notó aún más el cómo se estaba aguantando, su voz era entrecortada y eso hacía que su corazón y cuerpo latieran ansiosos. Finalmente, guiado por eso fue que llevó él mismo hasta su entrada al de cabello azulenco.

—Hazlo… —decidió viéndole sonreír levemente en una mezcla de complacencia y doloroso deseo. Sin embargo, apenas él empujó tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos: "_¡Demonios! Si… si duele_"…

— ¡Aght! Sólo… intenta relajarte… —se pasó la lengua por los labios el Uchiha. Apenas la punta y había sentido electricidad por todo su cuerpo, una que se mezcló con dolor cuando Naruto se contrajo apretándole con fuerza—. Dime… si debo parar—terminó. Sólo ayudaba su pre semen por lo que debía ir con cuidado aunque su cadera quisiera todo lo contrario.

—No, esta… bien —sonrió aun así el otro aguantando—. Ay… —Se removió inquieto por aquella presión en su interior, pero no le importaba, de verdad quería darle a Sasuke lo que deseaba.

Y lo embistieron.

—Joder…eres… tan estrecho… —intentó decir el Uchiha, "_tanto que… apenas me controlo_", y deseoso empujó más—. Me estas… volviendo "…_loco_"... ¡Ah!

—Sasuke… —entreabrió sus ojos claros al oírle así el otro. Apretó ligeramente la nuca de él y recibió dos fuertes embestidas—. ¡A… aght… ah! —se quejó y enseguida él Uchiha destensó su cuerpo pensando parar. "_No, no te detengas"_, y llevó una mano hasta la cadera de él para hacérselo saber. Dolía demasiado, pero oírle ese tonillo lleno de ímpetu le provocaba gemir a él también olvidando el ardor de su orificio.

—Naruto… —respiró cada vez más agitado el que penetraba, hasta que en contra de su voluntad dio una fuerte embestida entrando del todo:

— ¡Ahhh! —gimió el rubio pero esta vez por lo que fue primero dolor y luego un placer surgido de la nada. "_¡¿Por qué…?_", se sorprendió. Había sido golpeada la zona frontal de su recto, aquel sensible lugar del que ninguno de los dos tenía idea.

El Uchiha intentó quedarse quieto apenas empujando.

— ¿Estas… bien? —bisbisó. No le hubiese gustado verse a sí mismo, lo que hacía era ir a un nivel inhumano de autocontrol que estaba volviéndole loco.

—Ah, ahh… mmm… —intentó callarse el de ojos claros, pero ese movimiento que hacía Sasuke le estimulaba suavemente y no le dejaba hablar—. No sé… qué… estás haciendo… pero… —siguió sintiendo de pronto mucha saliva en su boca—… muévete más…

Y como si hubiese sido un suelta riendas el aludido explotó su autocontrol al instante. Le embistió con fuerza dos veces consiguiendo en el rubio unos gemidos que le hicieron oscilarse aún más:

—Naru… to… —nombró sin que su respiración le dejara hacerlo bien. Sostuvo con una mano la cadera de Naruto mientras la suya tomó un ritmo sin proponérselo comenzando a meter y sacar su miembro.

— ¡Ahh… así…! —abrió más las piernas el rubio. Sus mejillas ardían. Sus ojos no pudo abrirlos más ni su cabeza pensar en cómo es que sentía aquel placer que mató al dolor. Cada estocada era exquisita. Le hacía gemir. Sudar. Abrazar. Sus dedos presionaban la piel de los hombros de Sasuke comenzando a removerse; tomando su cuerpo el mismo ritmo.

Y apenas lo hubo hecho el otro comenzó a penetrarlo más rápido.

— ¡Demo… nios! , mmm… —su mano libre buscó por entre la única sabana suelta un apoyo para darle con más fuerza hallando una de las manos del rubio. Los gemidos de éste hacían que le besara y lamiera los labios como para no dejarlos ir. Pero quería oírle aún más. Comenzó a entrar y salir frenéticamente de aquel cuerpo. Golpeando aquella zona una y otra vez. Más fuerte. Con lujuria. Desesperación. Casi sin aliento.

— ¡Sasuke, ahh, Sa… suke! —comenzó a nombrar Naruto y entrelazó su mano con la de él haciéndose doler los dedos por la fuerza con que oprimían—. ¡Mmm, así… ahhh! —gimió con el entrecortado respirar del Uchiha en su cuello y a veces sobre sus labios. En esos instantes intentaba cazarle la lengua sin tino. Lo había perdido. Era el morbo de escuchar la fricción de allá bajo. De saberse penetrado por él. Palpitaba, su propio miembro latía más y más conforme escalaba en placer. Hasta qué…—: ¡Ahhh, Sasuke! —pasó a clamar sintiendo que sus ojos se entreabrieron sin foco. Oprimiendo fuerte la mano que tenía entrelazada. Éxtasis—. ¡Ahh, ah…nnn!

Apenas curvó la espalda el Uchiha le pasó su brazo libre por bajó la cintura, uniéndose los torsos con libídine y sin poder resistirse a esos gemidos:

—Mmm…ah, ah… ahh —jadeó también apenas respirando. Y entonces sintió algo muy caliente entre ambos: El semen de Naruto esparciéndose. Escurriéndose. Mostrándole que le había dado un orgasmo. Mostrándole que aquel interior podía ser aún más estrecho aunque su miembro estuviese adentro—¡Aght, Na… Naruto! —y esa fuerte fricción fue la que acabó con él, corriéndose adentro del que acababa de nombrar absolutamente. Encrespándose por completo y quedándose en el espasmo sin poder respirar por varios segundos.

Hubo un mutis hasta que ambos cayeron de vuelta sobre la cama, oyéndose las agitadas respiraciones por al menos medio minuto al estar sin aliento.

—Mmm, je, je… —soltó al rato una risita Naruto, una muy eufórica que fue en aumento.

— ¿Qué es… tan gracioso? —preguntó el que estaba con la cara entre su cuello y hombro sin levantarla.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial dattebayo!

Sasuke dejó un silencio y alzó el rostro para mirarle.

—Hn, sí que lo ha estado —mostró una satisfecha sonrisa de medio lado.

—Aunque me duele la mano… —agregó el rubio y ambos observaron sobre sus cabezas: aún las tenían entrelazadas, pero los dedos estaban tan acalambrados que ninguno había atinado a soltarse—Ay…

Después de hacerlo Sasuke se alzó ligeramente:

—He soltado todo dentro de ti… —susurró saliendo de aquel cuerpo con cuidado.

—Lo dices como si fuera a importarme —sonrió confianzudo el aludido mientras sentía la retirada ya sin dolor alguno—, ¿acaso olvidas que yo lo he hecho en tu tripa?… y la mía...

—Hn, dobe… —y se acomodó sobre sus antebrazos sin intenciones de quitarse de encima de Naruto. Lo miró un rato por entre la ínfima luz que daba la luna, pasando el dorso de sus dedos por aquella frente que incluso había humedecido al rubio flequillo con el sudor. Ambos habían estado atando su atracción y eso había hecho que todo fuese muy rápido y apasionado. Si quiera había sentido el dolor de sus heridas… pero lo mejor de todo es que nunca había hecho algo así… nunca antes había sentido así… nunca había estado tan satisfecho y feliz como ahora… "_¿Feliz?_", se repitió entonces, y apenas confirmó que en su defecto eso había pensado sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

—Sasuke… —susurró la boca frente a la suya desconcentrándole—, ¿cómo es que he sentido…?

—Hn... —cerró los ojos el aludido y descansó su frente contra la del rubio sin contestar.

— ¿Eh?

—Deja de preguntarme cosas como si yo supiera —terminó diciéndole con una sonrisa muy suave y tranquila—, ya te he dicho que no tengo idea.

Al sentirle ese gesto Naruto tuvo una leve expresión de triste alivio:

—Estoy contento —musitó con los ojos entreabiertos, pues ya empezaba a adormilarse—, has sonreído como hacías antes… ahora realmente puedo decir que te he recuperado dattebayo.

Ante esas palabras Sasuke no dijo nada pero tampoco quitó su sonrisa… y es que él estaba igual de sorprendido, pero era un asombro sosegado por una sensación de no estar en el mundo aun sabiendo que estaba ahí. Era paz… "_Si, siento paz… esa que tanto quería_", supo entonces, y es que ahora entendía que hubiese sido imposible obtenerla antes… porque la paz que anhelaba no era cualquiera… era la que sólo viene unida a la felicidad.

—Creo… que ya no te quiero… —susurró el rubio casi dormido después. Sasuke se alejó de su frente para mirarle sin entender, sin embargo, él le mostró una floja y maliciosa sonrisa que le dijo que sólo se burlaba—, yo… te amo… dattebayo… —terminó lento y bajando la voz, tan baja… tanto que supo que más bien le había dicho eso entre sueños. Pero lo dijo y no pudo evitarlo: su respiración había quedado estancada apenas le oyó. "_¿Me… a… amas?_", se trastrabillo mentalmente incluso.

Pero pese a que tragó saliva innegablemente nervioso la quietud volvió al ver dormido al rubio:

—Hn… —sonrió de nuevo con esa complacencia que recién volvía a su vida—. Si, supongo que hacemos todo y nos comportamos como quienes…

"… _se aman… Gracias, Naruto…_"

"_Continuará…_"


	48. Chapter 48

_48_

"_En constante riesgo"_

Dormía sereno hasta que un haz del sol chocó contra sus párpados…

—Mmm… —ronroneó entre abriendo sus ojos, los cuales distinguieron el naranja de la habitación y los ventanales abiertos de par en par. "_Ayer…_", y aún a duermevelas se ruborizó al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Con la mano buscó a su lado pero al encontrarse solo en la cama se sentó de inmediato—. ¿Sasuke?... ¡ay, ay! —llamó levantándose, acto en el cual un leve dolor en su trasero le hizo quedarse quieto. No había pensado en que quizás tendría alguna molestia al día siguiente, pero en realidad era lo último que le podría importar con lo feliz que estaba. Sin mas se colocó la toga blanca y sonriendo salió a la terraza—. ¿Teme? —Tal como pensaba lo encontró sentado en el sillón que ahí habían instalado, y no supo por qué pero al quedarse contemplándolo le bajó un inocente pudor a pesar de todo lo de la noche anterior: Sasuke tenía el torso descubierto y por lo visto acababa de ducharse, pues el cabello se le pegaba goteante a sus níveas mejillas mientras se vendaba las lesiones de los brazos… aun así no estaba concentrado en eso haciéndolo muy mal; su enfoque reposaba fijo en el paisaje donde estaba el territorio Uchiha. Era realmente raro el verlo tan distraído… "_¿Qué… tanto pensará?_", se preguntó entonces Naruto, y es que siempre que le notaba así sentía que él estaba sufriendo… su mirada era nostálgica y su postura cansada—. Ayer no me di cuenta de que no tenías vendas –dijo al final para sacarle de sus pensamientos—. Buenos días, teme.

Sasuke enseguida quitó su expresión mirándole:

—No es que haya alcanzado a colocármelas antes de que todo pasara.

—Jeh… —se ruborizó Naruto y se acercó sentándose a su lado para ayudarle con lo que hacía—, lo de ayer…

—Hay que repetirlo —le interrumpió el otro completándole con una sonrisa de medio lado. El rubio se sonrojó aún más sin poder dejar de observar ese rostro que tanto le gustaba, _"¿a qué viene esta estúpida timidez?_", se preguntó hasta que Sasuke notó que tenía puesta su yukata—: Hn, definitivamente te gusta usar mi ropa ¿no?

—Si te molesta intenta quitármela, teme —sonrió engreído, pero enseguida esos ojos negros le quedaron mirando fijamente:

—… Quizás lo haga —le susurró el dueño de ellos con un tonillo muy sensual que le provocó escalofríos:

— ¡¿Eh? ¡No, no me refería a eso, mal pensado! —reaccionó enseguida—, ya, ya terminé…

—Hn, entonces no me des ideas, dobe —lo molestó Sasuke hasta que recordó ciertas palabras:

"_Creo… que ya no te quiero… yo… te amo… dattebayo_"

"_Amor…_", pensó siguiendo al rubio con la mirada hasta el barandal de la terraza donde se fue a apoyar. Desde el momento en que había dejado de cuestionarse todo había vivido sus sentimientos sin ponerles nombre, sólo eran un 'necesito a Naruto', un 'estaré a su lado' y un 'lo deseo besar, tocar'; Pero esas palabras de él le habían hecho replantearse el que sí, todos esos pensamientos que había estado teniendo definitivamente podían llamarse de ese modo… "_Entonces, si esto es lo que llaman amor… está bien_", soltó aire con un cálido relajo, y es que percibía ese sentimiento como algo ajeno a él pero de alguna forma la idea de que así fuese no le disgustaba.

De pronto Naruto le sacó de sus corrientes:

—Mira, hay un restaurante casi al frente del departamento, ¿quier…? —iba a invitar, hasta que de la nada se interrumpió. Un silencio.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el otro al verlo tenso, pero el rubio sólo se puso pálido tardando en contestarle:

—Eh… esto… qué diantres… —intentó decir al rato mientras se metía una mano por la yukata. Algo no tan líquido había escurrido de pronto por sus partes bajas y al mirarse la mano quedó atónito—. Sa… Sasuke ¿qué… qué es esto?... —y le mostró con cara de espanto.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño:

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? En todo caso supongo que una ducha podría resolverlo.

—No, un momento… dattebayo —reaccionó en eso el de ojos claros:

"_He soltado todo dentro de ti…_"

Recordó a Sasuke diciéndole y se quedó sin aliento: "¡¿_Esto es su se… semen?_", pensó mirándose la mano con un horrorizado tic.

— ¡Gyaaaaa! —lanzó un desafinado grito que fácil y se oyó hasta la torre central— ¡Teme!

Y abajo, en el susodicho restaurante, un cliente se puso de pie de inmediato al oír aquello:

— ¡¿Qué, qué fue eso? —exclamó Karin casi botando el té verde que había pedido. A su lado Suigetsu dejo de comer también.

—Tranquilos los dos —resopló Juugo con calma al frente de ellos—, Naruto-kun debe estar con él; esa definitivamente ha sido su voz.

— ¡¿Pero qué? —pasó a indignarse la de lentes al instante—, ¡¿pero qué diablos tiene que hacer metido ahí?

El de cabello ceniza apoyó su mejilla en una mano:

—Ya párala, estas empezando a verte patética ¿sabías?

— ¡Cállate, pedazo idiota! —le fulminó la aludida con la mirada al instante. "_¡Es temprano! ¡¿Acaso Naruto ha pasado la noche en su departamento?_", y apenas lo hubo pensado se escarapeló imaginando lo que quizás había ocurrido entre ambos. "_¡Pero no, no es posible!_", se negó la idea aun habiendo recordado la ocasión en que los vio besarse en el bosque. Esa vez creyó que el mundo se le había caído encima, pero alguien como ella no se rendía tan fácilmente, no señor, pues nadie le convencería de que Sasuke gustaba sólo y definitivamente de los varones.

—Vamos, siéntate —la despabiló Suigetsu mientras se terminaba otro postre de yogurt—, ¿o vas a reconocer que has venido a espiarlo?

— ¡No me jodas!

—Yo que tú le hago caso —opinó el más alto tranquilamente—, y Karin, la idea es que no llamemos la atención.

La aludida reaccionó volviendo a sentarse:

—Demonios, es cierto —susurró observando de reojo a sus espaldas—, aun así pareciera que todo está tranquilo excepto por esos que no paran de discutir en la esquina.

—No es razón para confiarse —resopló el espadachín mirando al resto de los presentes—, cualquiera podría est… —se interrumpió de repente al caer en lo que decía: "_¿Estoy preocupándome? Vale, Karin está aquí porque está colada por Sasuke y Juugo por lealtad o quien sabe, ¿pero que hago yo aquí...?_", pensó sabiendo que no era la primera vez que se preguntaba algo por el estilo. En teoría él debía andar libre por donde quisiera pero cuando se topó con Juugo él le contó de las infiltraciones y estúpidamente aceptó dar apoyo… así que ahora estaba jugando al guardaespaldas de Sasuke. No podía creerlo, sin embargo ni él entendía por qué no se largaba.

—Karin, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo? —dijo el de mirada miel al rato.

—De acuerdo, un momento —contestó la aludida cerrando los ojos y hubo un silencio hasta que los volvió a abrir—. Los hombres que discuten no son ninjas, pero los otros dos quipos que hay aparte de nosotros sí.

— ¿Esos cuatro que parecen viajeros también? —alzó una ceja Suigetsu—, pues si a mí me preguntan fijo y son esos, vienen con los rostros cubiertos y los colad… —se interrumpió cuando de repente uno de los hombres que discutía se levantó botando la silla:

— ¡Te advertí! —exclamó amenazando con voz fuerte a su compañero de mesa—, ¡te dije que te alejaras de mi hija, eres muy viejo para ella!

— ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré! —respondió el otro alzándose también.

Suigetsu suspiró riéndose un poco:

— ¿No es muy temprano para armar jaleo? Ah, después de todo esta aldea no es tan aburrida ¿eh?

— ¡Entonces tendré que enseñarte a la fuerza! —se levantó las mangas para mostrar sus puños el padre protector y botó la mesa a un lado.

— ¡De acuerdo, pero si pierdes me la llevo!

— ¡Señores por favor aquí no! —exclamó una de las camareras intentando apaciguar, pero ellos ya se habían agarrado a golpes tropezando con las sillas y dándose contra las paredes.

—Hay que tener cuidado —dijo Karin mirando la pelea a sus espaldas—, si es que de verdad aquí están los infiltrados que vienen por Sasuke fácil y se aprovechan de es… —se calló apenas sintió temblar levemente la mesa en que estaban—. Qué...

Houzuki también se giró: al frente el más alto de los tres estaba con la cabeza gacha y eso daba muy mala espina.

—Hey, Juugo… —lo llamó viendo cómo sus manos casi rompían el borde de la mesa—, no me digas qué… has perdido la razón…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —se rió muy fuerte el aludido de la nada y rompió la madera—, ¡¿Quién quiere morir? —exclamó después mostrando una mirada trastornada y deseosa de destripar gente que aseguró la aparición de su otra personalidad. En seguida los dos hombres que peleaban se detuvieron mirando cómo la piel del que los interrumpió se manchó y sus ojos cambiaron.

— ¡¿Eh? —se asustó la de lentes y apenas Juugo levantó la mesa en peso Suigetsu le alejó tomándola por el brazo—. ¡Espera! —alcanzó a decir antes de que el alto la rompiese contra el suelo—, ¡que… que este no es momento para que salga tu lado asesino!

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ya lo he decidido, mataré a todos los hombres de este lugar! —se rió Juugo sin embargo y caminó hacia los dos hombres—: ¡Comenzaré por ustedes!

Los aludidos retrocedieron contra la esquina sin tener a donde ir:

— ¡Pero si no tenemos nada que ver contigo!

— ¡¿Y por qué justo los hombres? —preguntó Houzuki haciendo que todas las camareras arrancaran por si el alto cambiaba de opinión.

Al ver la gravedad del asunto Karin se tensó por completo:

— ¡Detenlo! —le gritó al espadachín cuando Juugo transfiguró su brazo en una especie de hacha para matarlos.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No tengo ganas!

— ¡Si él mata a alguien o destruye este lugar por completo nos meteremos en líos y también a Sasuke!

— ¡¿Y por qué yo?

— ¡Eres un asco, Suigetsu, él también se responsabilizó por ti!

Al oír eso el aludido gruñó de mala gana: "_¡pero yo no se lo pedí!_", pensó aun así tomando su espada a regañadientes para ir a meterse en medio justo a tiempo:

— ¡No seas aburrido, Juugo! —exclamó parándole en seco al estrellar su arma contra el antebrazo del susodicho. Enseguida sonrió confiado—: Yo soy mucho más interesante y estoy dispuesto a ser tu contrincante por un rato —agregó mientras atrás suyo los dos hombres vieron cómo giró la asilla para estampar al asesino contra la pared.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué te metes? —preguntó incorporándose enseguida el descontrolado—: ¿Quieres morir? ¡Ahora que lo pienso eres hombre!

En eso Karin salió corriendo del restaurante dirigiéndose hasta el departamento de casi en frente:

— ¡Sasuke! —vociferó asustada a toda voz desde afuera—, ¡Sasuke!

Desde que Naruto se había ido a duchar el aludido aún estaba en la terraza, escuchando los gritos:

—Qué haces aquí, Karin —dijo viéndola desde el segundo piso mientras metía los brazos en las mangas de la yukata.

— ¡Juugo, él… él! —intentó explicarse y apenas el Uchiha entendió fue con ella hasta el restaurante.

Una vez dentro también vio a ninjas del rayo esperando a que terminara la pelea, a un grupo de viajeros y a los dos hombres en el suelo.

—Tsk —soltó al ver a Juugo trasmutando su otro brazo en un cañón para apuntarlo en contra del espadachín. Eso fijo y no dejaba nada del lugar.

— ¡Hey, primero acuérdate de mi nombre al menos! —frunció el ceño Houzuki pero el alto sólo comenzó a cargar chackra alentado en frenesí.

Sasuke vio a los dos hombres salir corriendo apenas pudieron. "_Demonios…_"

— ¿A qué viene esto, Juugo? —preguntó finalmente para llamar su atención.

—Bah, menos mal llegas —dijo el de cabello ceniza de mala gana—, a esta hora no me dan ganas de pelear y ya estaba poniéndose pesado…

El más alto le miró unos instantes hasta que lo reconoció:

—Te recuerdo, tu eres Uchiha Sasuke —dijo entre riendo y apuntándole ahora a él mientras surgían rumores al rededor—, ¡¿has venido para ser el primer hombre al que triture?

—Eso sólo si es que puedes —contestó el aludido con su calmado tono habitual y le pasó la katana a Karin—. ¿Pero por qué no vienes por mí? Te propongo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin chackra.

— ¡¿Qué? —se asustó la pelirroja, pues él aún no llevaba ni una semana de recuperación.

Hubo un corto silencio.

— ¡Hecho! —sonrió finalmente el asesino, normalizando sus brazos para enseguida atacar—: ¡Te despedazaré!

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? —exclamó desde atrás Suigetsu levantando su arma.

— ¡Déjalo! —le ordenó sin embargo el Uchiha, viendo venir a Juugo para un segundo después ser alzado por el cuello y terminar enterrado contra la pared con una fuerza desmesurada. "_¡Mierda!_", perdió todo el aire no habiendo podido salir ni un quejido de su boca mientras sintió su espalda casi romperse.

— ¡Sasuke! —se tapó la boca la de lentes al verle toser producto del golpe, pero Juugo lo mantuvo en alto comenzando a asfixiarle:

— ¡Y recién empiezo a divertirme, ja, ja, ja!

—Hn… —sonrió de medio lado pese a ello el de cabello azulenco, haciendo que dejara de reírse—. Juugo… ya es suficiente —agregó después con una voz ronca y ahogada por la fuerza con la cual le apretaba el cuello, pero aun así le tomó la cara haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dic…? —alcanzó a soltar el aludido antes de que el Uchiha le mostrase el Mangekyou sharingan pasmándole.

Hubo lo que pareció un largo silencio. Karin apretó los dientes nerviosa al ver que Sasuke ya no estaba resistiendo la asfixia, pero aun así conservaba la mirada entreabierta y aguda sin desviar el enfoque.

En eso fue que uno de los incognitos presentes notó algo:

—Esas son… —susurró a uno de sus compañeros discretamente.

—Sí, por lo visto tiene lesiones graves —estuvo de acuerdo aquel, y es que al intentar apoyarse en algo para resistir por más tiempo el Uchiha dejó ver por entre la yukata las vendas de sus muslos—. ¿Qué opinas? Todo dice que él está en desventaja.

Y mientras se daban acuerdos Juugo pareció reaccionar, abriendo bien los ojos mientras las manchas de su piel comenzaron a retrocederle por el cuerpo:

—Sasuke… —dijo espantado cuando al entrar en razón vio cómo lo tenía en una brecha contra la pared. Enseguida lo soltó dejándole respirar y sosteniéndolo hasta el suelo. "_¿Intenté matarlo?"_, se preguntó con una confusión automática.

El de cabello azulenco terminó arrodillado y tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aire.

— ¡¿Estas bien? —se arrodillo Karin frente a él.

—Si…

Suigetsu resopló acomodándose la espada:

—Supongo que no querías que el lugar fuese más destruido y visible ¿no? Pues te ha costado caro.

La chica apretó los puños:

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Juugo? —le gritó fuerte.

—Yo… —intentó contestar él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una vez más la culpa se lo comía vivo… "_casi lo mato, casi lo mato_", comenzó a repetir su mente, viendo lo destruido del lugar para enseguida agacharse y cubrir su cabeza con las manos. De nuevo, de nuevo lo había hecho.

Las otras miradas espectadoras también analizaron:

—Atentos —murmuró una mujer rubia—, ese fue el sharingan contra el cual luchó nuestro sensei.

—No se ve la gran cosa, la verdad.

—Pues buenos líos que le dio, imbécil. Ese es tu problema, que subestimas a todo el mundo, joder.

—Ya cállense. Ahora que lo hemos identificado vámonos.

—Vale —contestaron los otros dos al unísono y se retiraron del recinto.

Karin los observó atenta mientras pasaron por el lado. Habiéndose ido ellos podía decirse que ya todo estaba bajo control, sin embargo no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando surgió un sonido metálico viniendo a gran velocidad.

— ¡Cuidado, Juugo! —exclamó Suigetsu al ver que fue el único que no se incorporó para alejarse.

— ¡Tsk! —Sasuke enseguida atinó a protegerlo, inclinándose por sobre él para terminar con una gruesa kusarifundo enredada en su brazo izquierdo. El peso de hierro del extremo de la cadena casi le quebró el antebrazo.

—Uchiha Sasuke, lamento la violencia pero es necesario que vengas con nosotros —dijo uno de los viajeros al otro extremo del arma y los tres compañeros con los que venía también se levantaron—. Encárgate del que está armado —ordenó después a uno de ellos y enseguida jaló la cadena con fuerza.

— ¡Sasuke! —intentó retenerlo por la yukata la pelirroja, pero se le escapó de los dedos siendo obligado a avanzar a tropezones.

Para entonces él ya estaba de bastante mal humor:

—Dime quién te ha mandado —dijo notando que no sería tan fácil soltarse del agarre.

—No tengo permiso para dar esa información —le contestó el otro con una curiosa cortesía—. No me gusta hacer las cosas por la fuerza, si vienes por la buena podrás ver de quien se trata tu mismo.

— ¡El no irá a ningún lado! —gritó Karin enseguida y pensó en cómo pasarle su katana a Sasuke.

El hombre entonces suspiró tranquilo:

—Entonces si no puede ser de otra forma, yo entiendo —dijo y miró a la muchacha—. Señorita por favor no interfiera, no pretendo hacer daño a los que no lo hagan.

—Karin, hazle caso —le dijo el portador del sharingan y ella retrocedió apretando a Chokuto contra su pecho.

Suigetsu por el contrario saltó sobre la cadena de improviso:

— ¡Yo si quiero meterme! —dijo contento pero cuando alzó la espada para cortarla se encontró con una de similares proporciones chocando contra la suya.

— ¿No oíste que yo seré tu rival? —le dijo el ninja enemigo que se había metido en medio. Lucía un largo cabello que asomaba bajo el capuz en contraste con su corpulencia.

—Vale, vale, ya entendí —y enseguida desvió el ataque comenzando a luchar—. ¡Lo siento pero tendrás que esperarme, Sasuke!

—Tómate tu tiempo —resopló el nombrado encontrándose entonces muy cerca de su enemigo: "_Ha estado observando todo el tiempo. Ahora está evitando que haga sellos y me ha alejado de quien sabe tiene mi arma_", pensó mirando a Karin por segundos, "_entonces_…", y sin más se enderezó cogiendo la cadena con firmeza—: Chidori nagashi —dijo traspasándose la descarga por el metal, pero al llegar al otro extremo en vez de ser golpeado por la corriente el hombre sacó dos shuriken que lanzó directo a las heridas de sus piernas ensartándose—: ¡Aght! —aguantó el dolor, "_mierda, debió ubicar antes mis heridas_", y levantó su negra mirada hacia el enemigo: "_peor aún, él también es un usuario de raiton… no tiene sentido intentar cortar la cadena_".

—Lo siento pero aún no necesito recargarme —dijo ese al que observaba corroborando su manejo del elemento—. Uchiha Sasuke, te ofrezco nuevamente hacer esto pacíficamente —Ante eso el aludido sólo se arrancó los shuriken y le observó estoicamente. El viajero suspiró—: Comprendo… Entonces —y miró a sus dos compañeros—, ustedes, muévanse.

—Entendido.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Al ver eso Karin se desesperó:

— ¡Juugo, reacciona! —comenzó a gritarle al que seguía en un encierro mental que lo aisló de lo que ocurría.

— ¡Maldición, Juugo, justo cuando te necesitamos! —le renegó también Suigetsu.

Al ver acercarse a los dos enemigos Sasuke movió su brazo libre:

—Chidori senbon —susurró para enseguida lanzar agujas de raiton que paralizaron sólo a uno ya que el segundo era más hábil:

— ¡Fūton: jūha shō! —exclamó aquel desviando las agujas con tres ráfagas de viento cortante que salieron de sus anchas mangas. Sasuke enseguida retrocedió para esquivar los cortes, pero quien le apresaba por la cadena la acortó evitándolo: "_¡Mierda!_", reaccionó viéndose obligado a recurrir al Susan'o aunque sus ojos no lo soportasen del todo.

Pero en esa fracción de segundo surgió una voz:

— ¡Déjamelo a mi, teme! —escuchó a sus espaldas y al unísono varias replicas de Naruto pasaron por su lado siendo rajadas al instante.

—Naruto… —susurró al ver a su lado al real.

— ¡Tajuu, kage bunshin no jutsu!

— ¡Fūton: jūha reppū shō!

Y entonces todos se cubrieron de las ráfagas de viento aún más potentes, las cuales cortaron a los nuevos bunshin y dejaron marcas en la madera.

—Tu… —susurró por entre todo el ninja de viento, pareciendo que por bajo el capuz sus ojos se quedaron clavados al portador del Kyubi con sorpresa.

En eso Sasuke aprovechó la confusión:

— ¡Chidori eisō! —y alargó el rayo cortante hasta penetrar en la clavícula de quien lo tenía apresado por el brazo. Aquel soltó un grabe gemido obligado a soltar el kusarifundo.

— ¡Que oportuno, Naruto! —exclamó Suigetsu, quien esquivando los ataques de su enemigo se acercó a ambos.

El aludido chocó su espalda con la del Uchiha:

— ¡No pueden estar sin mi dattebayo! ¡Aunque casi no llego a tiempo!

—Hn, ¿qué tal la ducha, dobe? —dijo el portador del sharingan oscilando la misma arma de su brazo. Naruto enseguida amargó el rostro sonrojado—. ¡A un lado, Suigetsu! —agregó después, enredando la cadena en los pies del corpulento espadachín.

Houzuki reaccionó apenas lo vio caer al suelo:

— ¡Oye Sasuke espe…! —exclamó pero el susodicho ya le había dado una fuerte descarga desde el otro extremo dejándolo fuera de batalla—… demonios, no entiendo por qué te gusta terminar tan rápido con la diversi…

— ¡Fūton: jūha shō!

Y recién entonces fue que Naruto reaccionó ante cómo el único enemigo que quedaba lanzó nuevas ráfagas de viento: "_¡Esa técnica…!_", reconoció.

— ¡Oye tu! —le gritó, pero entonces fue que vio atrás de él a un ANBU de Konoha listo para matarlo—. ¡Un momento!

— ¡Mierda! —reaccionó enseguida el ninja de viento, haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo para que la ninja-to del ANBU no le cortase el cuello. Apenas tocó el suelo cogió al que manejaba raiton saltando ambos por la ventana.

— ¡Síganlos, no los dejen escapar! —se escuchó al unísono la fuerte voz de Tsunade obedeciéndole los ANBU al instante—. ¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó después pero nadie pareció reaccionar a su presencia. Los ojos claros de Naruto habían quedado abiertos de par en par contra la ventana por donde se había fugado el enemigo.

—Qué ocurre —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Creo que él… —contestó absorto—, tengo la sensación de que era alguien que conocía…

— ¡Naruto! —le despabiló la voz de la godaime, la que no sonaba amigable o preocupada precisamente.

— ¡Ah, Tsunade no baa-chan! —se giró olvidándose de eso al instante—, ¡nada, nada dattebayo! ¡Sólo estábamos!… sólo estábamos… —y miró a todos lados hasta que notó algo en su amigo—. ¡Sasuke necesita atención médica!

El nombrado frunció un poco el ceño:

—Pero sólo han sido unos shurike…

— ¡Puede ser grave dattebayo! —lo interrumpió a toda voz, diciéndole con los ojos que siguiese el juego si no quería que Tsunade los matase. Sasuke le miró mal.

La mujer también hizo una mueca de desagrado sin bajar su mal humor:

—Salgamos de aquí —más bien ordenó para después dirigirse a los ANBU—, les encargo el lugar.

—Como ordene, Hokage-sama.

Veinte minutos después estaban todos en el aún desordenado primer piso del departamento de Sasuke. Este último ya tenía las vendas cambiadas y estaba sentado en lo que era una baja mesa de estar.

—Esto no puedo tolerarlo —dijo la rubia cuando Karin había terminado de explicar lo que pasó—, está complicándose demasiado.

—Tsunade no baa-chan… —se preocupó Naruto.

—Estos incidentes no pasarán desapercibidos por mucho más tiempo antes los feudales. Es necesario hacer algo y lo peor es que ninguno de los capturados suelta información, apenas tienen oportunidad se suicidan.

El Uchiha observó de reojo a Juugo, quien seguía en un silencio sepulcral, sentado en el suelo y con una mirada perdida pero evidentemente culpable. Como cada vez que había hecho daño o matado a alguien su mente se bloqueaba y lo único que podía cavilar era el que debía correr a encerrarse en una jaula lo antes posible para no poder tocar a nadie más nunca. "_No puedo seguir aquí… yo…_", pensaba sin oír lo que hablaban, hasta que algo le hizo volver al mundo:

—Ten paciencia —escuchó entonces la voz de Sasuke sólo para que él escuchara. Juugo se giró viendo que no había el mas mínimo gesto de reproche por lo ocurrido en su perfil… eso por instantes le hizo sentir peor—, puede que pronto todo sea distinto.

— ¿Distinto?… —y observó como en un trance esa negra y serena mirada que entonces lo enfoco de soslayo: "_¿realmente existe la posibilidad de detenerme?_".

—Sasuke —cortó el dialogo entre los dos la godaime. El aludido la observó—, comienza a considerar lo que te dije sobre viajar a Sunakagure. Así como van las cosas se darán cuenta y podrían pedirme tu retiro de aquí de forma unánime —ante eso el Uchiha se mantuvo inexpresivo pero por dentro la reiteración de tener que hacerlo le fastidió—. Respecto a lo 'otro', ya he lo he solucionado al menos de forma primaria —agregó finalmente con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Lo otro? —se extraño Karin tanto como los demás.

Sasuke sólo sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que Tsunade se había referido al acuerdo sobre Juugo al que habían llegado. "_Hn, nadie puede negar que aun siendo una amargada eres excelente médico_".

Ella continuó:

—Eviten los encuentros en público a como de lugar, mi escuadrón personal de ANBU será el que haga pasar desapercibido este incidente ante los feudales pero tengan en cuenta que no habrá tanta suerte la próxima vez —dijo finalmente y se alejó de la pared donde estaba apoyada—. Ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Juugo, Naruto, quiero que vengan conmigo.

Ambos aludidos levantaron la vista extrañados.

—De acuerdo —dijo el rubio y se puso de pie, dándole una palmada no muy suave a Sasuke en un hombro apenas pasó por su lado. Este último le asintió levemente ante los ojos de todos los demás y especialmente los de Karin, quien vio cómo se entendían con la mirada enfureciéndose al instante. Peor, el que Sasuke no le pusiera en su lugar por semejante toque la enervó peor, ¿por qué el sí podía tocarlo así? ¿Por qué a Naruto le aguantaba todo? ¡Qué alguien le dijese qué diantres tenía él que ella no!

En eso Juugo vio pasar a la godaime por su lado totalmente confuso, pero sin más se puso de pie y la siguió saliendo los tres del departamento.

Ya a solas Sasuke se incorporó.

—Supongo que ya se han dado cuenta —dijo tranquilo a los dos restantes que quedaron entendiendo que se refería a su relación no oficial.

La pelirroja miró a un lado ante lo cual Suigetsu sonrió sarcástico:

—Si, supongo que ya es demasiado obvio. Nadie va y te da una palmada así en el hombro para después largarse como si nada, excepto Naruto. ¡Y esas miradas…! —se carcajeó después tomando un sorbo de su vaso—, con él tienes una química que en fin, Sasuke, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Karin sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior cuando él los enfocó, y es que su negra mirada se mostró casi suave y reposada en contraste con aquel rostro que no expresaba nada. "_No… por favor…_", pensó apretando los puños al recordar el beso que vio entre ellos. "_No por favor, Sasuke..._". Lo observaba siempre, podía sentir las fluctuaciones de su chackra y con el tiempo y su enamoramiento había aprendido a distinguir lo que significaba cada pequeño gesto del Uchiha. Cuando asentía o negaba con la mirada. Cuando estaba incómodo, impaciente o molesto aún sin decir nada. ¡Ella sabía reconocer cuando él estaba recordando el pasado y cuando pensaba en el futuro!… "_Yo… te conozco más que Naruto…_", y su mirada bermellón se fue al suelo. "_Yo sé que a ti no te gustan los chicos… es sólo que él se te ha metido hasta por los ojos_".

—Supongo… —casi susurró pese a todos sus pensamientos— que quieres que guardemos el secreto.

—No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta ¿no? —la miró burlesco el espadachín y hasta Sasuke se extrañó de que ella no le gritase.

—Pasen la información a Juugo —dijo finalmente sin darle importancia.

—Hey, no hables como si aún fuésemos un equipo.

—Hn, debe ser la costumbre —miró a un lado el Uchiha y tocó con los nudillos una puerta por donde pasó—. Este es el baño, allá la cocina. Supongo que esperarán a Juugo así que cualquier cosa, ya saben. Estaré en el segundo piso.

—Vale.

Entonces la pelirroja lo vio retirarse, metiéndose al baño como una autómata ante la extrañeza de Suigetsu.

—Maldición… —susurró sentándose en la orilla de la tina, "_¿por qué él es mejor que yo?_", se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"_No me rendiré… encontraré el modo de hacerte ver que yo valgo mas que Naruto_"

"_Continuará…_"


	49. Chapter 49

_49_

"_Integrándose"_

—Lo tuyo primero, Juugo —dijo Tsunade sentándose en su escritorio y dejando sobre él un pequeño paquete—. Verás, durante el ataque que sufrimos se obtuvieron algunos cuerpos de sujetos a los que se le indujeron sellos que producen lo que a ti te pasa de forma natural. Tras la investigación se ha concluido que lo que te ocurre está relacionado con la química de tu cuerpo. Apenas ocurre cierto cambio el estado de tu chackra también fluctúa, se descontrola y ahí es cuando te es necesario ponerte violento para poder normalizarte. Ahora… bien, contra eso lo único que tengo actualmente… es esto —y le acercó el paquete. Juugo tardó en reaccionar a toda esa información; la miraba con una mezcla de nervios y desconcierto—. Estas son pastillas que te contendrán, tienen buen porcentaje de éxito.

Apenas oyó lo último (que fue lo único que entendió) Naruto sonrió contento:

— ¡Eso es genial, Tsunade no baa-chan! —exclamó dándole una palmada en el hombro a Juugo—, ¡con esto podrás estar mucho mas calmado dattebayo!

El aludido continuó con los ojos abiertos de par en par: "_¿La hokage… me está ayudando?_"

—Esto… —musitó al rato— ¿podrá evitar que haga daño? —y apenas Tsunade le asintió él tembló un poco tomando dubitativamente el paquete. Se había temido toda la vida a sí mismo… le costaba creer que podría ser distinto algún día…

—Ahora sólo debes olvidar los incidentes del pasado y comenzar una nueva vida —se apoyó en el espaldar de su asiento la rubia. Un silencio—: Tú… fuiste con Orochimaru por una cura ¿no?... Probablemente él también podría haberlo resuelto pero no le convenía, después de todo eres único.

Juugo miró el paquete como quien tiene un milagro en las manos.

—… ¿Por qué? —preguntó. En su interior lloraba de alegría.

La de ojos miel dejó un silencio antes de contestar.

—…Haz sido usado para crear armas de guerra —bajó la vista Tsunade—, simplemente creo que te lo mereces. Además… —y sonrió apenas—, alguien se acordó de ti y me lo pidió.

—Si es que puede llamársele a eso pedir —se rio Naruto acordándose de cómo fue.

—Callado tú… —se amargó la mujer enseguida.

Cuando comprendió de quién hablaban Juugo le agradeció mentalmente: De alguna forma… Sasuke le había acercado a una persona que realmente podía ayudarle, quizás la única en el mundo entero.

—Gracias —dijo al final e hizo una reverencia—… muchas gracias…

—Es muy pronto para eso —dijo sin embargo la Hokage—, estas pastillas han sido formuladas a partir de copias inexactas de ti mismo y pueden, en casos extremos, no ser dosis suficiente para mantener estables tus niveles. Por eso mismo necesito que vengas al hospital cada vez que te llame; pretendo hacerte una serie de exámenes para hacer unas que de verdad se adecuen a ti y si es posible, mejorar su eficacia. Esas son para un mes de prueba.

— ¡Oh, ser paciente de la vieja no es tan fácil pero verás que te ayuda como nadie! —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Bien, eso es todo en cuanto a ti, Juugo —suspiró la mujer y observó al portador del Kyubi—. En cuanto a ti, Naruto, lamento decirte que se te han acabado las vacaciones.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Pero es muy pronto dattebayo!

—Tus días libres eran para recuperarte del veneno y en lo posible estando en cama, pero como que te lo has tomado en serio ¿no crees?

— ¡Me lo tomé en serio Tsunade no baa-chan, me duele mucho el cuerpo y a veces me mareo y…!. —se calló cuando sabiendo que mentía ella casi le fulminó con la mirada. Se encogió de hombros resignado—, de acuerdo… ¿pero entonces qué me mandarás a hacer?

—Relájate, tampoco es que te vaya a mandar a misiones —y sacó un mapa de la villa de Konoha—, te unirás en las reconstrucciones que se están haciendo en esta zona —apuntó con un dedo especificando el lugar.

— ¡Pero eso es muy aburrido! ¡¿No tienes algo mejor?

Tsunade contuvo un pronunciado tic histérico: "_Me pregunto si algún día dejará de ser tan quejica_".

—Bueno, como digas —cedió buscando los libros de misiones como si nada pasara—: Supuse que querías mantenerte en Konoha por Sasuke, pero ya que me…

— ¡De acuerdo, ya entendí, ya entendí dattebayo! —la interrumpió enseguida el rubio sonrojándose.

Tanto Juugo como la mujer se sonrieron un poco.

—Ahora, siempre que no estés en eso mantente cerca de él —se colocó seria haciendo que Naruto también lo hiciese—. Sasuke por ahora está limitado y así como van las cosas no le permitirán recuperarse. Los del incidente de hoy no fueron ninjas cualquiera y podrían venir peores, por eso no lo pierdas de vista y procura que se esfuerce lo menos posible si lo atacan nuevamente, sobretodo, no debe usar su línea de sangre.

— ¡Entendido! —asintió Naruto con firmeza.

—Cuanto antes esté en forma mejor será para todos —agregó ella pensando en la carta del Raikage: si él enviaba personas a pesar del acuerdo, definitivamente no serían ninjas fáciles—. También observa si va sanando bien, si aún tiene dolores de cabeza o no, todo. Cualquier cosa infórmame y veremos qué podemos hacer.

Por su lado el de ojos claros también pensó en el Raikage…

—Tsunade no baa-chan… —dijo acercándose al escritorio mas tranquilo, y es que la médico no tenía ninguna obligación de todo eso—. Gracias…

Pero en vez de asentir la mujer lo miró extrañada:

—Naruto… ¿te pasa algo?

— ¿Eh, por qué?

Hubo un largo silencio en que ella le quedó mirando.

—Oh… —reaccionó al rato como dándose cuenta de algo. Sonrió de medio lado—. Nada, sólo… camina con el pecho bien en alto, así deben andar los ninjas de Konoha. Eso es todo, pueden irse.

—…De acuerdo —musitó el rubio sin entender mientras Juugo asintió—, nos vemos, vieja.

—Adiós.

Salieron de la torre central regresando a saltos por sobre los edificios. En eso Naruto venía intentando descifrar el consejo de Tsunade, pero al ver a Juugo a su lado tuvo una mezcla de alegría por él al mismo tiempo que se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Sabes? Yo te entiendo… —le dijo al rato mientras avanzaban. El más alto le miró—. También he hecho daño a las personas sin querer… es horrible…

—Peor es cuando lo haces a las personas que quieres ¿no?

—Jeh… si… —y su rostro se entristeció un poco—, ¿te ha pasado?

Juugo dejó un largo silencio antes de contestar; recordaba…

—Si, cuando tenía personas queridas.

— ¿Se fueron? —consultó Naruto arrepintiéndose enseguida de hacerlo: "_O quizás él… ¿los mató sin querer…?_"

—La gente me teme y no se me acerca; no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba solo en el mundo —contestó el de ojos ámbar—. Sólo hay… una persona.

El rubio pudo ver cómo la mirada de él se tornó… casi cariñosa.

— ¿Hay alguien… que te guste? —le preguntó entonces casi por una inercia de curiosidad.

—La verdad es que Sasuke me atrae mucho, y no sólo desde ahora —le contestaron.

—Pero qué… ¡¿Qué? —el portador del Kyubi casi se tropezó al oír eso, ¡y es que mas encima se lo había dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo! Inmediatamente después sus celos empezaron a ponerlo a la defensiva, pero sólo hasta que algo le hizo dudar—: Pero oye, Juugo… tú siempre… me has apoyado…

—Relájate, te contaré la razón.

—Eh…

— ¿Haz oído eso de que el amor es como el fuego?, ven antes el humo los que están afuera que las llamas los que están adentro* —sonrió tranquilo el de ojos ámbar—. Cuando conocí a Sasuke él tuvo que hablar en algunas ocasiones de un tal ex compañero de su villa natal, pero cada vez que lo hacía se incomodaba y después se iba. Al hablar de esa persona… el sufría —y ahí Juugo lo miró a los ojos con una calma muy amable—. En ese momento supe que su corazón estaba ocupado por ese alguien, y entonces cuando él te presentó y vi cómo era contigo supe que esa persona… eras tú —Naruto se sonrojó al oír aquellas palabras, habiendo un silencio en el que Juugo volvió a mirar al frente—: Yo no soy un peligro para la relación que tienen, sólo intento ser honesto contigo.

—Pero y entonces…

—La persona que tiene mi corazón está descansando hace tiempo.

— ¿Có… cómo…? —creyó oír mal Naruto.

—Quiero decir que murió —aclaró Juugo aun así tranquilo. En ese instante el rubio sintió un frío muy feo… de un momento para otro… se supo afortunado—. Quizás lo conociste, él se llamaba Kimimaro.

Naruto quedó completamente sorprendido:

— ¡Kimimaro! —exclamó recordando a quien podía controlar los huesos de su cuerpo—, él…

—Era realmente fuerte y al igual que Sasuke podía reprimir mis instintos asesinos, pero… —y en ese momento la sonrisa de Juugo se entristeció—… pero a él ya casi no le quedaba tiempo, estaba desahuciado por una enfermedad. Para mi Sasuke se volvió su reencarnación… supongo que no puede evitar el fijarme en él porque incluso sus caracteres se parecen… pero ¿sabes?, pienso que contigo es con quien lejos está mas feliz, realmente son el uno para el otro.

—Juugo… —susurró el de ojos azules, y es que no encontraba qué decirle; con esa sinceridad era bien difícil llegar a verlo como a un rival…

—A ustedes pareciera que todo los quiere separar, igual como nos pasó a mí y a Kimimaro —continuó ya casi llegando ambos al departamento—. Prometí protegerte cuando te conocí porque eres especial para Sasuke, pero ahora también lo haría porque él no debe estar solo de nuevo… ya ha tenido suficiente de eso y tu mucho buscándolo. Sólo les deseo lo mejor, no vayan a dejar que los separen.

Naruto apretó los puños con una mezcla de amargura y bienestar. Se había sentido feliz de que les desearan algo bueno de ese modo, pero por otro concibió la tristeza de que Juugo estuviese solo…si en esas épocas hubiese sabido tanto como ahora, le hubiese gustado convencer a Kimimaro de que ya no peleara… y que mejor fuese a disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida con quien quería…

—Gracias… —sonrió algo triste: "_me haces sentir demasiado afortunado_". Y entonces ambos aterrizaron en la calle del departamento—. ¿Sabes? pienso que ahora más que nunca puedes buscar a alguien.

—No, yo estoy bien —contestó tranquilo el alto—. Kimimaro ya no está pero para mi no ha muerto, Sasuke lo mantiene vivo y mientras él lo esté, yo estaré bien —terminó, pero mientras el de ojos claros le asentía se le quedó mirando con atención—. No sé por qué pero hoy me pareces distinto, Naruto…

— ¿Eh, qué tengo?

Y antes de que Juugo contestara se oyeron unos pasos corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Naruto onii-chan!

— ¡Konohamaru!, ¡¿qué andas haciendo por acá?—sonrió el portador del Kyubi al verlo, pero en eso también vio acercándose a Hyuuga Neji.

El niño señaló al de cabello largo:

— ¡Estaba haciéndole una entrevista pero terminamos en algo aún mejor!

— ¿En algo mejor? —frunció el seño Naruto y miró al jounin—. Buenas, Neji.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? —lo saludó tranquilo él hasta que se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Todo bien… venimos de la torre central… dattebayo —contestó algo incómodo de eso. Tras él Juugo sólo observó.

—Hemos hecho una misión —contó con energías Konohamaru—, pero tendrás que esperar para saber de que se trata, Naruto onii-chan, ¡me lo agradecerás para siempre!

El aludido se rió con relajo al escuchar eso:

— ¡Vale, ya quiero saber de que se trata dattebayo! Ahora tendré que ayudar con las reconstrucciones de la villa, me vendría bien si también me vas a desconcentrar un poco de vez en cuando, jeh.

El genin levantó su pulgar afirmativamente al igual que el rubio:

—Hecho, pero por ahora ya debo irme o me regañarán —sonrió echando a correr con una mano en alto—. ¡Nos vemos!

Después de eso hubo un silencio en que Juugo miró al portador del byakugan con atención; el modo en que miraba a Naruto era tan evidente e intenso que lo sintió capaz de mucho.

—Me adelantaré —dijo pese a todo y se retiró hacia el departamento.

Neji lo vio pasar sin decir nada hasta que hubo entrado:

—Ese es uno de los compañeros de Sasuke ¿no? Mantiene bastante las distancias.

—La verdad es que ya no formar un equipo, pero actualmente siguen en contacto.

—Ósea que después de todo el Uchiha si está viviendo por acá —sonrió de medio lado el Hyuuga apenas oyó eso—, bueno, se ha corroborado el rumor.

Naruto enseguida se puso serio:

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —preguntó pensando que quizás él sabía mas de lo debido sobre las persecuciones que estaba teniendo su mejor amigo—. Ten cuidado con dónde lo hablas dattebayo.

—Tranquilo que ya lo sé, Naruto —acentuó el gesto el de cabello largo al verlo tan a la defensiva—. No tiene porqué interesarme dónde vive, pero no te encontré en tu departamento y llegué acá porque supuse que estarías con él. En todo caso no sabía cual era el departamento exacto, justo iba a usar el byakugan cuando llegaste.

A Naruto de alguna forma no le gustó el que dejase tan en claro que podía ver lo que deseara.

— ¿Y por qué me buscas? —prefirió ir al grano.

—No sé si recuerdas pero antes de la ofensiva quedamos en que nos juntaríamos a celebrar si es que todo salía bien —ante el asentir de Naruto, continuó—: Pues bien, mañana nos reuniremos todos en el restaurante de siempre. Asumimos que no se te ve para nada porque andas con Sasuke, así que quedamos en que uno de nosotros te avisaría. Ahora… —y se detuvo un segundo para resoplar. Ganas de omitir el resto del recado no le faltaban—: supongo que pretendes que él se integre de nuevo así que llévalo si consigues que quiera, después de todo el resto tiene bastantes ganas de verlo.

Al oír eso el de ojos azules bajo sus paranoias sonriendo.

— ¡Vale, que esperen tranquilos porque definitivamente conseguiré llevarlo dattebayo! —le venía como anillo al dedo, y es que él ya iba pensando en cómo reunirlo con los demás.

—Genial, es a las dos así que ahí nos vemos —fingió no estar de malas Neji y comenzó a caminar para irse—. Por cierto… —se detuvo al poco andar— estás… distinto… ¿te has hecho algo?

El rubio frunció el ceño, se miró la ropa y se llevó las manos a la cara a ver si tenía todo en su lugar.

—No la verdad. ¿Tengo algo raro?

—Estás más… guapo —se decidió por fin a decir el otro.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó enseguida el rubio con una cara enfurruñada y amenazante—. ¡Oye tu, fíjate en otra persona dattebayo!

Neji sonrió un poco cuando lo vio ruborizarse por entre su molestia. Le encantaba esa expresión de él, sin embargo… "_por lo visto Sasuke ya lo ha tocado_", pensó volviéndose peligrosa su mirada; el rubio estaba radiante y peor… ¡él no se daba cuenta pero caminaba rarísimo!

— ¿Sabes? Creo que también podrías fijarte en otras personas de tu alrededor de vez en cuando —dijo simplemente y se dio la vuelta para irse—, hay quienes te dejarían mas guapo aún.

El de ojos azules quedó extrañado al escuchar eso. Básicamente no le había entendido el punto, pero el que le dijese que estaba guapo y que podía estarlo aún más era suficiente para que le diese un escalofrió. Aún así Neji no había sido pesado… él de verdad no dejaba de confundirlo… a veces su arrogancia llegaba a ser tan insoportable como la de Sasuke, pero en otras ocasiones era tan amable y pacifico que… "r_ealmente ya no sé qué pensar de ti_".

Sin darle mucha importancia se fue al departamento de donde los ex de Taka se retiraban:

— ¡Nos vemos dattebayo! —se despidió de todos intentando actuar natural: Karin le miraba con una mezcla de desánimo y rabia que lo incomodó bastante; pero cuando ya a solas vio a su amigo apoyado en el vano de la puerta se relajó al instante sonriendo otra vez—: Oye, Sasuke, mañana habrá una reunión con todos en un restaurante y quiero que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Con todos? —repitió el aludido sin el menor interés.

— ¡Si, con Kiba y Shikamaru, con Lee, Tenten, todos! Es mañana a las dos así que podemos ir temprano a… ¡ah, no puedo! —se quejó sin parar de hablar—: ¡Tsunade me llevó para decirme en dónde tendré que trabajar en las reconstrucciones de Konoha y eso me tendrá ocupado, pero cuando regrese podemos ir dattebayo! Fue desagradable porque también me regañó; me dijo que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarme del veneno y cuando intenté mentirle me dio una mirada asesina que me ya no pude decirle nada, pero en fin, —Sasuke resopló al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba esforzando por seguirle el hilo a todo lo que decía al mismo tiempo—, ¡me gustaría que te integraras, creo que ya es tiempo y como estás mejor pensaba que…!

—Naruto —lo interrumpió el otro al tiempo que se llevó una mano a su sien izquierda—, no creo que nada de eso sea necesario, para empez… —se detuvo en seco apenas vio que el rubio sacaba con torpeza una pequeña libreta para anotar mientras lo miraba. Un silencio—: ¿Me puedes decir qué diantres estás haciendo?

—Estoy escribiendo… dattebayo.

—Si, mientras te hablo —destacó irónicamente.

—Es que es realmente importante, no puedo no hacerlo —dijo como si nada Naruto. Pensó en contarle lo que escribía pero determinó que le saldría más fácil el trabajo al revés—. Es que después me olvido…

—Dame eso —levantó una mano el Uchiha con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¿Eh? —y sus ojos claros se pasearon entre su amigo y la libreta—. Sasuke…

—No me hagas hacerlo por la fuerza —se llevó la otra mano a la cintura el nombrado como quien está intentando conservar la paciencia.

Al verle esa actitud Naruto enfurruñó su semblante:

— ¿Qué insinúas?, ¿qué puedes llegar y quitármela?

—Hn…

— ¿Cómo debería interpretar eso dattebayo?

—Hn —volvió a soltar el Uchiha pero esta vez sonrió engreído.

Naruto soltó un tic. Sin más cerró la libreta, se la guardó en el bolsillo y levantó el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño:

— ¿Y yo cómo debería interpretar eso?

—…Joder… realmente debes volver a la civilización, teme —se encogió de hombros el rubio para después erguirse odioso y con su gesto aún mas en alto—. Esto representa al genital masculino y aquí en Konoha como en muchas otras partes significa ¡jódete dattebayo!

Sasuke le quedó mirando con una ligera expresión de desagrado:

—A veces no sé qué es lo que me gusta de ti… pero si comienzo por tu vulgari…

— ¡¿Me estas llamando vulgar…?

— ¡Y esa costumbre de interrumpirme cuando hablo! —agregó cerrando los ojos con enfado el Uchiha.

Apenas le oyó alzar la voz Naruto se calló de mala gana.

— ¡Hm!, de acuerdo… ya no te interrumpo —dijo a regañadientes.

—En fin… —resopló—. ¿Me darás la libreta o tengo que ir por ella?

El de ojos claros iba a decirle que no enseguida, pero antes de hacerlo su amigo volvió a enfocarlo. ¡No había problema con eso excepto porque esta vez lo hacía de una forma muy particular!…

Su estómago se revolvió de nervios.

—No me mires así, Sasuke-teme... —dijo con un ceñudo rubor en las mejillas, y es que él le tenía encima unos ojos iguales a los de la noche anterior: intensos y sugestivos. Lo vio venir sin apuro—. ¡No te acerques, o… o romperé lo que escribí!

Pero ni caso le hicieron.

—Creo que me gusta mas la idea del genital masculino —dijo como si nada el de piel nívea y penas Naruto se dio la vuelta para irse le hizo una pequeña zancadilla con el pie.

— ¡Aght! —quedó a cuatro patas, sintiendo cómo su amigo enseguida lo empujó contra la mesita de antes—. ¡Tu de convaleciente tienes bien poco, qué, ¿qué crees que haces? —exclamó con la cara contra la superficie apenas Sasuke se agachó pegándose a su cuerpo:

—No me he esforzado para nada, de hecho tú eres el problema —le dijo con una voz susurrante al oído—: cuando te pones nervioso eres el peor ninja del mundo.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. Le habían dado unos escalofríos terribles ante ese tono y peor, el roce: la cadera del Uchiha contra su trasero le dejaba sentir el aún tranquilo miembro de su amigo.

Y su maldito cuerpo reaccionó...

— ¡Esto no es justo, es trampa! —gritó haciendo de nuevo su vulgar gesto con una mano, sin embargo, apenas lo hizo sintió una mano de Sasuke acercándose a propósito a su entrepierna—. ¡No toques ahí o no respondo de mi dattebayo!

—Tranquilo, sólo busco la libreta —le dijo el amenazado con un tonito creído que lo puso peor—. Aquí está.

— ¡Genial, ahora suéltame! —reaccionó haciendo el ademán de incorporarse, pero Sasuke se inclinó aún más sobre su espalda reteniéndolo:

—Quieto, usuratonkachi.

El portador del Kyubi intentó respirar hondo cuando sintió aún más claro el miembro de él contra su trasero… cada vez estaba mas duro y eso hacia que él se pusiera igual: "_¡Lo está haciendo a propósito, absolutamente a propósito!_", y lo peor es que al mirar el rostro del Uchiha a la altura de su hombro donde estaba vio que él se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre. "_¡Pero qué… ¿qué? ¡Cómo diablos puedes tener esa cara cuando te están dando ganas!_"

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente.

—Haz escrito que me he llevado una mano a la frente, ¿qué tiene eso? —le preguntó al rubio dejando la libreta a un lado. Un segundo—. Ya veo, supongo que Tsunade te ha pedido que me observes cualquier síntoma que tenga.

— ¡Pensé que te dolía la cabeza, teme, nadie tiene que pedírmelo para que esté atento!

—Pero te lo han pedido, sino fuese así no te preocuparías de anotarlo —y entonces suavizó su gesto dejando un silencio—. Si… me duele un poco la cabeza, la verdad.

Apenas oyó eso Naruto lo miró como pudo a los ojos, pero antes de que hablara lo tomaron por la barbilla y lo besaron profundamente. En aquel beso Sasuke le dejó claro que lo deseaba, y al presionar sus caderas aún más aclaró en que el asunto era para ese mismo momento.

—Ah… —se escuchó un ínfimo gemido del rubio por entre los labios de ambos.

—Te preocupas demasiado por mí —le susurró el de piel nívea apenas terminó el beso—, me curaré contigo, ahora…

—Sasuke…

El nombrado no podía evitarlo, cada vez se daba cuenta más de que se había alejado de lo mejor de su vida. Todo era mejor junto a Naruto… o al menos eso sintió cuando lo vio subiéndose de espaldas a la mesa apenas hizo el ademán de quererlo así contra ella… y aun más cuando estando ahí le cogió por las mejillas besándolo apasionadamente, casi tironeándolo para que se le subiese encima.

—Suigetsu me dijo… que estás caminando raro —susurró quitándole sus prendas anaranjadas. A la par que lo hacia el rubio le lamía el cuello haciéndole soltar suspiros.

—Y a mi Juugo… —dijo también aquel sin detenerse— me dijo que sufrías cuando hablabas de mí —terminó, sonriendo cuando aquellos ojos negros miraron a un lado en una encubierta vergüenza—. Y no me importa caminar raro…

—Hn, es bueno saberlo... porque quizás no puedas caminar mañana…

—Mmm… ahh… ¡ahh!

De ahí en adelante Naruto no pudo articular nada por un rato. La lengua del más alto había ido hasta su ombligo pero al escucharlo gemir aun mas fuerte conforme bajaba, terminó dándole una de las cosas mas exquisitas y húmedas que había sentido en toda su vida.

Ese día descubrieron el sexo oral, y después las maravillas que esa misma lengua puede llegar a hacer como lubricante… hasta que se quedaron con un mueble menos.

Al día siguiente Naruto se encargó de andar con el pecho bien en alto como los ninjas de Konoha. ¡Recién había entendido el comentario de Tsunade y aunque no lo pareciera, ayudaba!, desde luego arrepentirse era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza; su cuerpo se acostumbraba rápido y estar así con Sasuke era… no tenía palabras para definirlo, pero decir que apenas podía esperar para poder hacerlo de nuevo era bastante claro por sí solo.

— ¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun? —le preguntó Sai cuando venían de la zona en que ayudaban a reconstruir la villa, aunque al estar aún recuperándose el ANBU sólo le había ido a acompañar.

— ¿Tu también vas a salir con eso?...

El artista se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—En uno de mis libros dice que cuando un hombre está con otro hom…

— ¡Estoy bien dattebayo! —le tapó la boca con una mano al instante—. Mejor que nunca, la verdad —y sonrió dejándolo hablar de nuevo:

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke-kun? Supongo que vas a verlo.

—No sé cómo pero he terminado quedándome en su departamento todos estos días…

— ¿Y te ha dejado? Pensé que era difícil convivir con alguien como él.

— ¡Para nada datt… claro que si! —se trastabillo Naruto mordiéndose la lengua—. ¡Es un amargado!, ¡me hace dormir en un closet teniendo sillón, si muevo algo se enoja y si hago ruido me amenaza! ¡Sigue siendo el mismo maniático perfeccionista de siempre, que prefiere estar solo y que no sabe compartir su espacio! —el de cabello negro lo escuchaba atento—: Peor, no me da de comer, huele mal, contesta con puros monosílabos y más encima pasa leyendo pergaminos todo el día.

— ¿Sabes?

—Eh… —reaccionó el rubio de su rosario—. Qué pasa.

—Mientes realmente mal, Naruto-kun.

El aludido se sonrojo enfurruñado.

— ¡Todo lo que digo es cierto dattebayo!

—De acuerdo —le dio la razón Sai, pero al rato igual habló de nuevo—: Realmente me alegro de que estén juntos, se nota que han hecho el am…

— ¡Aght! —alargó el gritó el otro tapándole la boca otra vez—, ¡shhht! No hay caso contigo ¿verdad? —Sai le ladeó la cabeza a un lado diciéndole con eso que no entendía. Resopló—: De acuerdo, si tenemos algo, ¡pero no le digas a nadie dattebayo!

El artista sonrió aún más amplio apenas lo dejaron:

—Quiere decir que el lazo que comparten está aún más fuerte ahora. Eso está mejor de lo que me esperaba —Naruto le miró extrañado—. ¿No te había dicho que ustedes son mi modelo?

—Ah, si… —se encogió de hombros. Era increíble cómo Sai a veces lo convencía de que estaba cuerdo y al segundo le recordaba lo excéntrico que era…

—Oh, hablando de Sasuke-kun parece que no tendrás que ir a buscarlo; mira allá.

El portador del Kyubi siguió el enfoque de su compañero hasta una tienda de armas. Ahí vio al abanico de los Uchiha en la camisa de siempre de su amigo.

— ¿Y qué hace ahí?… —susurró hasta que recordó algo aún más importante: Con todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer se olvidó por completo de que nunca lo convenció de ir a la reunión. Y tan campante que iba a ir a buscarlo como si lo hubiese hecho…—. Oye, Sai, adelántate; iré a convencer a Sasuke para que vaya.

—De acuerdo, ahí no vemos entonces. Suerte —contestó el aludido y se fue tranquilamente a donde los demás seguro y ya se estaban reuniendo.

Naruto caminó a la tienda y se quedó observando cómo él examinaba las armas de las paredes. Le encantaba verlo hacer sus cosas… se sentía como un idiota por eso pero le gustaba mirarle caminar, el modo en que tomaba las cosas, su rostro siempre tan tranquilo…

— ¡Sasuke! —se acercó al final pillándole por el shimenawa.

—Dobe, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el aludido, y aunque su rostro estaba inexpresivo como siempre enseguida la suavidad de su mirada le hizo sentir cálido el estómago.

— ¡Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso dattebayo! —contestó chocándole suavemente con su hombro—. Ni pienses en comprar armas, no puedes entrenar aún.

—No lo he pensado, sólo vine por utensilios para limpiar mi katana.

— ¡Pues me has quitado trabajo! —y enseguida colocó una expresión que hizo saber al mas alto que le iba a pedir algo—… Ayer no quedamos de acuerdo en algo.

— ¿De acuerdo?, hn —sonrió de medio lado—, creo que quedamos más que de acuerdo.

Naruto se sonrojó soltando una tonta risa nerviosa:

— ¡No hablo de 'eso', teme!... hablo de la reunión —y apenas lo dijo su amigo se enserió regresando su enfoque a las armas de la pared—. Vamos…de verdad quiero que te integres… algún día podrían asignarte a una misión con alguno de ellos.

—Hn —soltó con algo de sarcasmo el Uchiha—. No me darán misiones, usuratonkachi, si quiera tengo una bandana.

—Pero algún día la tendrás, Sasuke.

— ¿Y si tu intento no sale como esperas? —le miró inquisidor a los ojos.

—…

—Ellos no confían en mi como tu.

—…No pierdo nada con intentar —bajó la voz viendo cómo él tomó una espada en absoluto silencio. Cuando no contestaba casi siempre era una negativa, habiendo un silencio en que a ambos la mirada se les volvió nostálgica: "_Esa es… una espada de doble filo…"_

Al ver de soslayo la expresión de su amigo Sasuke apretó el arma un poco:

—Tsk… demonios —soltó dejándola en su lugar como renegando en contra de lo que iba a decir—: De acuerdo, tú ganas, usuratonkachi —cambió de parecer sin mirarlo: "_Realmente no me gusta que te pongas así_", pensó perfectamente consciente de que doblegaba sus decisiones sólo por eso. Pero aún más raro era el que mucho no le importase…

Naruto le quedó mirado sorprendido por unos segundos.

— ¡Entonces vamos que llegaremos tarde dattebayo! —reaccionó después y se colgó de los hombros de Sasuke con un brazo.

—Me pesas, dobe.

— ¡Mentiroso!

—Hn…

Así fue que caminaron las dos calles de distancia en la que estaban y entraron al restaurante.

— ¡Buenas, chicos! —exclamó radiante el portador del Kyubi viendo sentado a Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Sai y Hinata.

"_¡Naruto-kun!_", pensó la última emocionada, sin embargo, quedó tan en silencio como todos los demás cuando vieron a su lado a Uchiha Sasuke. Este último se supo definitiva y oficialmente incómodo.

Sai sonrió acabando con el silencio:

—Oh, con que finalmente si conseguiste que viniera.

— ¡Si, me costó un poco traerlo pero aquí está dattebayo! —se rió el rubio sentándose al lado del artista.

—Buenas, Sasuke-kun —lo saludó Sai y recién los demás reaccionaron haciéndolo con gestos o palabras a medias. El aludido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para después ubicarse al lado a de Naruto.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? —sonrió este último—. Aun faltan varios…

Shikamaru resopló mirando las muletas con las que tendría que andar por un buen tiempo.

—Si, pero ya llegarán. Shino es problemático, supongo que Kiba lo traerá a rastras. Ino por otro lado está en el negocio de sus padres pero dijo que ya estaba que terminaba. ¿Y Lee y Neji, Tent…?

— ¡¿Quién está preguntando por mi? —interrumpió una voz y todos giraron para ver a Lee con varios collares de flores falsas en su cuello. Estaba haciendo una entrada triunfal—. ¡Aquí estoy y vengo trayendo de estos para todos de parte de Gai-sensei! ¡Iosh! —alargó su última expresión refiriéndose a los collares.

—Eh… —colocó mala cara enseguida Tenten—, ahí está…

Sin embargo, se tranquilizó por unos segundos al ver al Uchiha.

— ¡Oh, pero si realmente está aquí! ¡Bienvenido a Konoha de nuevo, Sasuke-kun! —exclamó al rato con la sorpresa propia de verlo. Después enfocó al rubio con un puño en alto—: ¡Naruto-kun, hoy chocaremos los vasos por el regreso de Sasuke-kun también!

— ¡Hecho! —se puso de pie el aludido compartiendo esas jóvenes energías—. ¡Hoy es un buen día dattebayo!

El de cabello azulenco los miró inexpresivo, pero sobretodo cuando Lee le colocó uno de los collares en el cuello fue que se encontró oficialmente desconcertado por dentro. Una actitud como esa era lo último que se hubiese esperado, parecía que se habían olvidado de todo lo que hizo… "_¿Qué… mierda pasó aquí?_", se preguntó mirándose el collar.

— ¡Oh, seguro estos están a la moda! —sonrió Naruto, observando cómo el de cabello azulenco pestañeaba con el collar de flores naranjas con amarillo y un montón de hilos colgando. Cuando lo vio así quiso de verdad reírse a carcajadas, y es que sabía que Lee lo había pillado desprevenido.

—No gracias, ponerse eso es muy problemático —colocó mala cara Shikamaru apenas intentaron con él.

— ¡Vamos, no seas amargado! —bromeó Chouji ya con el suyo y se lo colocó aun por sobre la mano en la que tenía apoyada la mejilla.

—Na… Naruto-kun —se escuchó de pronto la tímida voz de Hinata. En ese momento Sasuke evitó mirarla; no tenía ningún animo de intimidarla sin querer como la ultima vez o de ponerse de mal humor—... ¿Y… y Sakura-san?

—Ella está en una misión pero seguro y llega en la semana que viene —le contestó sonriendo el aludido.

—Es una lástima —dijo Lee llevándose una mano a la cara exageradamente— ¡pero protegeré el collar de ella con mi vida!

—No me digas… —susurró Tenten irónicamente.

— ¿Qué tal? —apareció de improviso Kiba por la entrada—. Miren a quien traje.

—Buenas —saludó el manipulador de insectos tras él.

— ¡Shino! —sonrió Hinata pasándole un collar.

—Esto es...

Apenas le vio la cara Kiba resopló:

—No seas aguafiestas; le pueden servir de casa a tus bichos —le dijo poniéndoselo en el cuello él mismo. De pronto reaccionó—: ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es Sasuke!

—Si, es que éste también es medio flojo para las reuniones —forzó una sonrisa el portador del Kyubi.

— ¡Vale! —se rio animosamente Kiba—. Pues bienvenido, ¡mira que hasta tu tienes un collar! —agregó yendo a sentarse por el lado de la pared con su compañero de misiones.

De acuerdo, una vez más: no se lo esperaba. Por dentro no era tanto el estar ahí lo que le incomodaba al Uchiha, sino esa increíble naturalidad con la cual lo trataban. "_¿Tanto les has lavado el cerebro, Naruto?_", lo miró de reojo a su lado riéndose y hablando sin parar.

—Oye, Shikamaru —soltó en eso Kiba en un tono malicioso—, mis contactos me han informado de un secreto tuyo.

— ¿Eh? —se extraño el aludido que seguía flojamente apoyado en su mejilla.

— ¡Me han contado que desde la ofensiva te andas comunicando con Temari de la Arena y que los dos tienen un amorío!

Apenas oyó eso el estratega abrió los ojos de par en par:

— ¿Quién diablos te ha dicho eso?

— ¡Ja, ni en sueño dejaría que mates a mi informante!

— ¡Increíble! —exclamó el portador del Kyubi—, ¡felicitaciones dattebayo!

—Que suerte tienes… —siguió Lee deprimiéndose—, la persona por quien mi corazón palpita ni si quiera me mira…

Shikamaru hizo lo imposible por controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas:

— ¡Hey, ya paren que no he dicho nada!

—Vaya, y eso que eras el que decía siempre que las mujeres eran un problema —bromeó su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Oye Chouji, ¿de qué lado estas?

—Felicitaciones —sonrió Sai tranquilamente—, ten cuidado eso si, leí en un libro que en la guerra y en el amor las mujeres son mas bárbaras que los hombres**.

Siguieron riéndose cuando en eso entró Ino al cubículo, quedándose paralizada apenas vio a Sasuke. Este último sólo la miró hacia arriba sin ninguna expresión en especial quedándose ella aún mas fija en sus ojos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Que bien que llegas, Ino —le saludó Chouji al rato haciéndola reaccionar. Tanto él como Shikamaru imaginaron de sobra cómo se sentía.

— ¡Ho… hola! —contestó con una sonrisa forzada la rubia y se sentó sin dejar de observar al Uchiha ni un segundo. No lo había visto desde que tenía doce años; por instantes tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo como en esas épocas para comprobar que era el de verdad… sin embargo, tal como le ocurrió a Sakura ningún músculo le obedeció. Tenía miedo…

—Bien, sólo nos falta Neji —dijo Shikamaru, agradeciendo por dentro a su compañera por llegar y salvarle de la revelación de su secreto—. ¿Qué tal va el negocio, Ino? —agregó.

—Va… va bien —casi susurró la aludida volviendo recién a ser ella: _"¡No puedo creer que esté aquí! ¡Por Kami, pero si está aún mas guapo que antes!, y su mirada sigue siendo tan, tan… ¡tan sexy, ahh!_", pensó sin que nadie supiese cómo interpretar el que incluso se mirase la ropa, _"¡Pero estoy tan desarreglada, si hubiese sabido que vendría!_", terminó como una tonta enamorada consiguiendo que Naruto de verdad se pusiera de malas. Mentalmente éste último la amenazaba para que dejase de mirarlo, no obstante, terminó encogiéndose de hombros cuando vio que Sasuke estaba más interesado en un anuncio de la pared.

Un momento: "_Ese cartel..."._

—Oye, teme, ese ninja de viento del anuncio… es… —dijo para que sólo él le escuchara. Su amigo le asintió serio. "_Tsk…_". Por lo visto los ANBU de Tsunade perdieron a los dos que en el último incidente se escaparon, viéndose obligada a colocar publicaciones para su búsqueda. De pronto parecía que la conversación con Juugo lo había hecho más aprensivo…

—Por cierto, Naruto —dijo Shino obligándolo a dejar de pensar en ello—. ¿Qué misión era la que estaban haciendo el otro día con Sasuke?

— ¡Ah!, la misión… dattebayo —se rio a medias el aludido. Observó al Uchiha de reojo a ver si decía algo, pero él giró aún mas allá su cabeza dejándolo con un tic: "..._Bien, eso significa que estoy solo_". Y pese a ello se infló de orgullo para hablar—: ¡Era una de clase S!, ¡debíamos descubrir el verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei!

Lee lanzó un gritó lleno de espíritu ninja:

— ¡Esa es una misión propia de la primavera de la juventud!

— ¡¿Si verdad? —cerró los puños el otro apenas vio que al menos uno lo apoyaba sin llamarlo idiota.

—…Vaya manera de perder el tiempo —susurró el estratega, "_aunque es sorprendente que Naruto haya convencido a este Sasuke de algo así…_"—. En fin, ¿y qué tal les fue?

— ¡Eh…, pues! —y ahí Naruto se congeló avergonzado-—… la verdad es que una olla me dio en la cara y fracasamos.

— ¡¿Una olla? —preguntaron todos creyendo haber oído mal.

En eso se escucharon pasos.

—Vaya —opinó una voz muy varonil—, por lo visto Naruto sigue siendo el único que logra ablandarte, Sasuke. Nunca pensaría que pierdes tiempo en juegos como esos —terminó. Hyuuga Neji acababa de llegar.

El aludido sólo le miró como se mira a un adorno aburrido, pero en realidad su presencia y el comentario de entrada ya le habían importunado de por sí. "_Vamos, todos saldrá bien…_", se dijo Naruto a sí mismo y resopló sabiendo muy bien lo que su amigo pensaba. Cuando ellos estaban juntos de verdad que se sentía en medio de dos bestias que querían comerse, pero que aparentaban hipócritamente que nada sucedía. Joder… si eran de los mismos.

Tenten le alargó un collar de flores a su compañero, quien increíblemente sí se lo puso.

—Es raro que llegues tarde, ¿todo bien? —le preguntó después.

—Estaba dejando unas cosas en orden, pero en fin, ya estamos todos —se excusó él sentándose al lado de Sasuke con relajo.

Chouji alzó la mano de inmediato:

— ¡A pedir!

Momentos después todos tenían un vaso de jugo en las manos, observando Lee a Naruto, éste último a Chouji y Chouji a Shikamaru:

— ¿Por qué siempre yo? —preguntó el último, pero ante cómo le miraron terminó poniéndose serio mientras carraspeaba—: Bien, ¡esto es por haber triunfado en el ataque a nuestra villa y haber sobrevivido para contarlo; también por los ninjas que se han sacrificado o que aún no han sido dados de alta!

— ¡Por todo eso! —dijo la mayoría al unísono y Naruto chocó su hombro con el de Sasuke haciendo que él también alzara su vaso

— ¡Y por el regreso de Sasuke-kun! —exclamó fuerte y sonrojada Ino.

— ¡Y por Sasuke-kun!

— ¡Eh, también por los aburridos! —se quejó Kiba haciendo que todos se callasen—, ¡si, por qué al final nadie quiso ir a algo mas de adultos! —lo miraron mal—, ¡pero qué, qué, pero si es cierto! —siguió, recibiendo empujones de todos lados.

— ¡¿Y la primera de la vida? —interrumpió Lee comenzando a oírse los vasos.

— ¡Y también por la primavera de la vida dattebayo! —soliviantó enérgico Naruto. Enseguida chocó su vaso con el de Sasuke para quedar los dos mirándose con afecto, sin embargo, eso duró hasta que aquel vidrio volvió a sonar:

—Por el que Naruto exista —dijo Neji al de cabello azulenco sólo para que él escuchara. Hubo un espacio en el que Sasuke sostuvo la seria mirada del otro comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero un roce en su mano por bajo la mesa le hizo girar de nuevo:

—Bebe —le dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Y entonces el Uchiha mostró una ínfima sonrisa de medio lado. "_Hn, realmente me molesta el que puedan acercarse a ti_", pensó observando fijamente esos ojos claros que tanto le gustaban; y es que estando entre Neji, Hinata y lejos, Gaara, supo que definitivamente a Naruto lo quería sólo para él. "_Que pena por ellos pero tu eres mío_", terminó engreído y agarró con su meñique al dedo índice del rubio.

Este último se sonrojo apretándole con cariño.

—Oye, Sai —dijo girándose hacia él para disimular—, había olvidado decírtelo dattebayo…

—Qué cosa.

—Gracias por dejarme esa rata de tinta cuando Orochimaru me sacó de Konoha —le agradeció recordando por instantes la conversación que había tenido con Juugo de nuevo—. Te juro… que cuando leí tu recado fue como no sé, como haber revivido… pero te hirieron y…

Sai sonrió igual que siempre interrumpiéndolo:

—Lo haría de nuevo, para eso somos amigos. Ahora te toca seguir cuidando de Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Y haré todo lo que sea necesario! —se rió el rubio haciendo sentir muy bien a Sai. Mirarse a él mismo rodeado de tantas personas fue genial… estaba siendo feliz.

Comenzaron a comer sin parar de hablar. Se acordaron de las ocasiones en que Lee tomó sake en algún lugar dejándolo destruido y también sobre cómo ocurrieron las cosas en la guerra.

—Oye, Sasuke —dijo Kiba de repente—, ¿es verdad que te has instalado en Konoha definitivamente?

—Tu y tus contactos… —apremió Shikamaru con mal talante.

El referido dejó un silencio antes de decir por fin algo desde que llegó a la reunión.

—Si, al menos por ahora —contestó haciendo que Ino se alucinará ante su voz, aunque él ni enterado.

— ¡Oh, ósea que ya tienes el permiso para quedarte! —dijo Lee.

—Aun no del todo.

— ¡Qué va! —se metió contento el portador del Kyubi—, ¡yo haré que sea de forma permanente si hace falta!

Y entonces fue que al inclinarse un poco Naruto dejó que Neji viera cómo estaban tomados de la mano. "_Tsk…_", estrechó la mirada al entender de sobra que lo de ellos iba en serio. Sus celos ahondaron profundamente en él, pero se controló y miró a un lado: "_Vamos, no debo cometer errores_", pensó.

— ¿Y… ya estas mejor de tus heridas? —se atrevió la rubia a dirigirle por fin la palabra al Uchiha.

—Aún me falta —contestó él tranquilo.

—Eso está bien —dijo Neji entrecruzando sus manos bajo la barbilla—, no es nada que no te merecieras ¿no crees? Después de todo si no hubieses estado Naruto no habría sido…

Shikamaru casi botó su vaso al oírle:

— ¡Hey, Neji! —le interrumpió al instante enseriándose, y es que aparte de él, Sai y Sakura nadie mas sabía en Konoha cómo fue que ocurrió el rapto del rubio.

—De acuerdo —dijo como si nada el portador del byakugan y entonces fue que Sasuke le clavó la mirada. Todos percibieron que el ambiente se puso tenso, pero nadie supo el porqué del todo.

El portador del Kyubi ya no aguantó:

—Oye, Neji…

—Naruto —lo detuvo el mismo que nombró—. ¿Me acompañas afuera un rato?, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

El de ropas anaranjadas soltó la mano de Sasuke.

—Con gusto dattebayo —contestó serio y poniéndose de pie—. Yo también tengo un tema del cual conversar contigo.

Casi todos se quedaron absortos cuando se retiraron del cubículo. Sasuke miró de perfil con indiferencia, e hizo de todo para que siguiese siendo así. Su paciencia se acababa de terminar oficialmente, pero no podía ser tan cabrón de justo en ese momento ponerse salir a ver asuntos con el Hyuuga él también… Naruto lo había llevado hasta ahí para integrarlo y mas encima no debía armar jaleo en la villa. "_Tsk…_", resopló subrepticiamente y cerró los ojos: tenerlos fuera de vista no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Mientras, el rubio y Neji fueron hasta un gran sauce al exterior del restaurante.

—Oye, Neji, ¿por qué no me dices de una vez qué diablos te pas…? —iba a decir Naruto apenas se quedaron quietos, pero el otro lo calló al tomarle sin violencia la mano con la que le había amenazado.

—Yo seré quien hable esta vez —le dijo sin soltársela aun cuando la hubo bajado—. Seré claro: lo que menos me interesa es el Uchiha; mi problema eres tú, Naruto.

— Dime la razón —exigió extrañado.

— ¿Estás con él no? —inquirió Neji haciendo que el rubio enseguida se pasmara—. Estas saliendo con Sasuke, esa es la verdad.

Hubo un mutis en que Naruto sonrió como quien se decepciona con rabia:

—Si eres homofóbico no me sorprendería, pero qué, ¿acaso te importa que salga con él? Lo que hagamos no es asunto tuyo.

Al oír eso Neji sonrió de medio lado, tanto por la idea muy equívoca de que él era homofóbico como por el hecho de estarse enfrentando a la verdad por la propia boca de quien le gustaba.

—Claro que me importa —confesó por fin, controlando muy bien los insoportables celos que sentía—, mi problema es que andas detrás de él precisamente.

—Ya déjate de rodeos —cargó la voz el rubio con impaciencia—, dijiste que serías claro.

El de cabello largo resopló tranquilo.

—Pasa que tú me gustas, Naruto —y apenas lo dijo el nombrado se quedó atónito. Neji continuó muy serio—: y como me gustas es normal que me moleste el que estés todo el tiempo con él.

—Tú…

—En fin —miró a un lado Neji—, dame una oportunidad.

—Pa… para qué…

—Para demostrarte que estas perdiendo tu tiempo con Sasuke.

—…

Hubo un largo silencio. "_No puede ser_", pensó Naruto recordando los comentarios ácidos que el Hyuuga había dicho en todas aquellas ocasiones. ¿Por eso toda esa rabia contenida? Las provocaciones, las rivalidades… si se tomaba en serio lo que estaba diciéndole, por fin todo encajaba: "_él… ¿ha estado celoso?"_

Neji le movió un poco la mano.

—Oye, Naruto —intentó despabilarlo pero no hubo caso. No se esperaba que reaccionara así con su declaración, pero eso mismo le hizo ver que su oportunidad había llegado—: Te mostraré… —susurró—, que puedo darte mucho más —y entonces, sin previo aviso, tomó por las mejillas al rubio juntando sus labios con los de él.

Un beso… mas bien un choque donde uno intentó ir mas allá al segundo.

— ¡Nnnh! —reaccionó Naruto ante la calida lengua, empujando al otro con tanta fuerza que fue a dar contra el tronco del sauce—. ¡¿Qué… qué mierda estas haciendo?

El portador del byakugan tranquilizó su mirada.

—El silencio otorga. No me contestaste cuando te pedí una oportunidad.

— ¡¿Qué? —dijo indignado Naruto y nervioso se limpió los labios con la manga—, ¡estaba… estoy sorprendido! ¡¿Qué crees? ¡¿Que me esperaba esto de ti?

—Probablemente no, sé que he sido muy discreto —cerró unos momentos sus claros ojos el Hyuuga—. Pero Naruto… hubiese dejado que te besara del todo; habrías sentido por ti mismo que soy mejor que el Uchiha.

— ¡¿Qué mierda puedes tener mejor que Sasuke? ¡El al menos no me obliga a nada dattebayo! —le gritó sin dejar de limpiarse sus labios.

—Naruto… yo terminaré gustándote.

El aludido se puso serio al oírle.

—Pero qué diablos pasa contigo —cargó la voz con aspereza—, ¿quién te crees para venir a decir eso?

—Cuando te aburras de él vendrás a mí, te lo aseguro —reiteró el otro sin ser pedante, mas bien lo dijo tranquilo y confiado.

El de ojos azules dejó un mutis.

—Eres un grandísimo imbecil, Neji. No vuelvas a hacer eso y deja de hablar mal de Sasuke —advirtió con disgusto al rato—.Somos compañeros y no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo, pero si vuelves a intentar cualquiera de las dos cosas te daré un puñetazo.

El advertido miró a un lado ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, no hablaré ni me referiré al Uchiha en tu presencia, y sobre besarte… —dejó una pausa saboreando suavemente en sus labios al rubio—, puedo esperar. A fin de cuentas yo soy más inteligente que él, verás que no necesitaré tenerte tan cerca de mí… porque tú vendrás solo.

En ese momento Naruto controló el impulso de golpearlo.

—No soy un objeto —dijo furioso y con una mirada que incluso se volvió intimidante.

—En lo mas mínimo —estuvo de acuerdo el otro—, mas bien eres lo más bello que he visto, eso eres —terminó de decir con simpleza.

Al oírlo la cólera del portador del Kyubi se mezcló con el retraimiento de no saber recibir halagos. Pero pese al sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, su enojo no bajó en lo más mínimo alejándose de Neji.

—Sólo… aléjate de nosotros dattebayo —y habiendo dicho esto se fue de vuelta al restaurante.

El Hyuuga se conservó en silencio mientras lo vio irse, pero lo peor vino cuando ya lo hubo perdido de vista: en ese instante su blanca mirada se fue a una de las esquinas del restaurante, esquina donde escondido estaba Konohamaru.

—_Hn —_sonrió de medio lado apenas el genin le alzó el pulgar afirmativamente.

"_Continuará…_"


	50. Chapter 50

_50_

"_A una carta del desastre"_

Luego de haber tenido esa conversación con Neji, Naruto había quedado definitivamente incómodo. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan interesante para los hombres? No lo sabía. De hecho apenas se lo tragaba.

—Todo está bien —dijo cuando al sentarse Sasuke lo miró enseguida. Lo sabía: él estaba realmente molesto.

—No me jodas, nada está bien.

El rubio se quedó callado cuando en eso Neji también regresó, viendo que el Uchiha se giró exclusivamente para amenazarlo con la mirada.

—Hn, no creo que este sea el momento indicado —dijo con relajo el Hyuuga.

Ahí fue que Naruto apenas alcanzó a detener el brazo con el que su amigo iba a cogerlo:

— ¡Sasuke! —lo llamó en un susurro y él volteó dejándolo absorto: "_¿Mangekyou… sharingan?_", reconoció por el efímero recuerdo de esos ojos que le quedó desde la guerra. "…_A este paso de verdad se pelearán_"—. Teme… ¿podemos intentar disfrutar de esto?

Él lo observó por unos momentos más hasta que sus ojos se ennegrecieron, sin embargo, fue brusco para soltarse de su agarre…

—Lo lamento —le oyó decir después en voz alta—, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer y se me hace tarde.

—E-eso… es una lástima —musitó Ino que esperaba verlo por mas tiempo.

El rubio se tensó enseguida:

—Pero… Sasuke…

—Vale, no te preocupes —interrumpió Kiba con relajo—, al menos haz venido por un rato ¿no?

El Uchiha asintió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su katana.

—Nos vemos.

Todos lo despidieron, excepto Naruto que no se creía esa actitud: "¿_De verdad… se ha cabreado?_", pensó sin saber si debía preocuparse o sentirse celado.

—Parece que se enojó —escuchó en eso a Neji.

—Tú… engreído —susurró el rubio al verlo tan tranquilo y sin más se puso de pie—: Yo también debo irme, ¡ahí nos vemos, chicos!

—V… vale… —alcanzó apenas a decir alguien.

Sin embargo, al salir no lo vio por ningún lado así que supuso que se había ido de techo en techo.

— ¡Sasuke! —lo llamó cuando al poco le fue dando alcance por sobre ellos.

El aludido se detuvo casi al borde de un edificio.

—Qué pasó con Neji —fue lo único que dijo.

—Oye espera… ¿realmente estás celo…?

— ¡No estoy celoso!

De acuerdo, Sasuke, quien casi nunca perdía los estribos acababa de gritarle muy irritado. Si esos no eran celos que por favor alguien le dijese cómo debía llamarlo, a ver si se emocionaba y preocupaba menos.

—Con Neji… —prefirió decir—, no es que haya pasado much…

—Sin rodeos, ve al grano.

—Te digo que no pasó nada, sólo hablamos de…

— ¿Te dijo que anda detrás de ti?

—No, ósea si, pero…

—Dime qué te dijo exactamente.

— ¡Eso trato de hacer! —se exasperó el portador del Kyubi. Era increíble como esta vez era Sasuke quien lo interrumpía cuando hablaba.

— ¿Intentó hacerte algo? —continuó aquel sin importarle.

—Pues, él… —e inevitablemente nació la duda en Naruto. La mirada de su amigo era sombría y peligrosa... Estaba seguro que si le decía lo del beso era capaz de en ese mismo instante devolverse a buscar a Neji para lo que menos debía—. Sasuke… sabes que no debes armar peleas y todo me dice que eso es lo que quie…

—No me importa.

— ¡A ti no te importa pero a mi si! ¡No quiero que te expulsen de Konoha, fuera de aquí y de La Suna sabes lo que te espera!

—Hn —sonrió con ironía el otro—, así que realmente él se ha pasado contigo. Ya veo —dijo y sin esperar opiniones pasó por el lado de Naruto.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡E… espera dattebayo! —alcanzó a decir éste último, agarrándolo por la espalda justo cuando iba a saltar.

El nombrado quedó entonces a cuatro patas y al borde del edificio: "_¡Mierda!_"

—Pedazo de… ¡no te me pegues así de la nada, casi nos caemos al vacío!

— ¡Prefiero eso! ¡No dejaré que arruines todo porque me ha costado mucho traerte hasta aquí, teme! —gritó el rubio sin soltarlo de la cintura cuando intentó levantarse.

— ¡Pero qué diablos pasa contigo!, ¡¿quieres que me quede como si nada hubiera pasado o qué?

— ¡Joder, pero si te dije que Neji no me ha hecho nada! —terminó mintiendo Naruto y el otro por fin se aquietó. "_Demonios… cada vez le callo mas cosas_", pensó, pero cuando Sasuke perdía los estribos realmente lo ponía nervioso—. Además… —bajó la voz— te recuerdo que no soy una dama, si tengo algo que arreglar yo mismo puedo darle un puñetazo a Neji o a quien sea.

Hubo un silencio hasta que sintió al cuerpo de él destensarse.

—De acuerdo…

De verdad que lo único que quería Sasuke era eso… quería oír que no había pasado nada y que Naruto le dijera que podía cuidarse solo; una forma indirecta de asegurarse de que podía confiar en él.

Así fue que los dos quedaron sentados.

—Teme… —se sonrió algo triste el de ojos claros por haber mentido—, realmente eres celoso ¿sabias?

—No me lo refriegues, ni yo lo sabía —soltó el aludido evitando mirarle. En un segundo le había llegado toda la incomodad. Acababa de terminar una escena de celos y se sintió realmente patético.

—En la situación en que estas eso me preocupa —se rio Naruto ruborizándose apenas—, ¡pero no puedo evitar que también me guste dattebayo!

—Hn, usuratonkachi.

Hubo un largo silencio. El viento les zarandeaba con fuerza el cabello y al estar en uno de los edificios más altos también podían ver a la aldea en toda su extensión. Era como si tuviesen el mundo en sus manos.

Naruto se sentó más cerca de su amigo:

—No quiero que te vayas de nuevo de Konoha… —El sonrojo enfadado del otro desapareció al oírlo—. Siento que si no estás aquí o en La Suna no te volveré a encontrar durante mucho tiempo… o quizás ya nunca.

Sasuke resopló sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

—Estas muy equivocado si piensas que por estar aquí voy a evitar todos los encuentros que tenga.

—Al menos hazlo con los que no sean necesarios… —le miró el perfil el otro—. No le hagas caso a Neji, él ahora se mantendrá a raya.

—Eso está por verse.

Si, estaba por verse, porque al día siguiente ocurriría algo que no hablaba bien de esa impresión. Ya muriendo la mañana Hinata había ido hasta la entrada de Konoha precisamente para reunirse con su primo. No tenía idea sobre qué iban a conversar porque él la citó para esa hora sin nada más de información, pero pensando que no era nada grave se sentó en una banca a esperarlo.

—Buenas, Hinata-san —apareció Neji al poco.

Ella sonrió haciéndole un lado en la banca:

—Buenos días, ¿haz descansado bien?

—Lo suficiente —contestó el otro sentándose.

—Entonces cuéntame porqué nos reunimos, ¿ocurre algo malo?

—Diría que para ti, si, es una mala noticia.

— ¿Eh?... —Hinata notó que él estaba muy incómodo, tanto que ni la miraba a la cara.

—Lo lamento… —le terminó por decir con sinceridad.

—Neji-san… pero —musitó ya con preocupación—, no sé por qué debería perdonarte…

—A ti te gusta Naruto, ¿no? —sonrió de medio lado el aludido haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

—Yo… yo…

—Como pertenecemos al mismo clan para mi eres distinta al resto —dijo viéndola por fin a los ojos—, por ese motivo… no pretendo rivalizar contigo. Que gane el mejor de nosotros.

La kunoichi intentó entender esas palabras, pero antes de decirle que no le funcionaba para nada él se puso de pie.

— ¡Ne, Neji-san! —lo llamó pensando que iba a irse, pero su primo le colocó una mano en el hombro evitando que se levantara de la banca.

—Realmente me cuesta ser directo contigo… —resopló él como quien evita un pesar—, pero supongo que con esto entenderás todo —terminó sacando una carta para ella—. Ten en cuenta que no soy el único.

Hinata la tomó mirándolo a los ojos, hasta que él le hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue. "_Esto es…_", pensó ya sola. Le preocupaba la idea de que fuera una mala noticia sobre el clan, y es que por la única razón por la que ellos habían rivalizado alguna vez era por la conexión de sus líneas familiares y la sucesión. Sin embargo, cuando rompió el sello y vio el contenido entendió que era por algo aún peor que eso…

—No… no por favor… —apretó el papel. Recordó las palabras que dijo el Kazekage cuando con ella y Neji llegaron a la oficina de la Godaime a conversar sobre el rescate de Naruto:

"_Sí, eso dije, y disculpe si estoy siendo imprudente_, _pero usted sabe qué nos mueve a nosotros tres para estar insistiéndole cada vez que la sabemos desocupada_"

Cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Entonces… lo que nos movía a todos era… el amor… —susurró sintiéndose muy mal. Ella nunca querría rivalizar con Neji en nada y no porque se sintiese menos, sino porque eran familiares y de verdad estaba feliz del lazo que se había ido formando con él después de tanto odio que hubo entre sus familias.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó de pronto una voz. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con una joven pelirroja muy guapa—. Cualquiera mujer se da cuenta de que estas llorando por amor.

Hinata estancó su llanto sonrojándose.

—Eh, n… no… yo, yo estoy bien —sonrió con nervios.

— ¿Él te ha rechazado?

— ¡Oh, para nada! —se rió un poco por semejante pregunta—, él es mi primo, se llama Neji —terminó sintiéndose muy retraída al lado de esa joven que parecía tan carismática.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hi… Hinata…

—Mi nombre es Karin —se presentó la otra sentándose a su lado—. Entonces si tu amor no es tu primo, tiene que ser… ¿cómo era? Ah, si, Naruto ¿no?

— ¡Na, Naruto-kun… él, ósea yo…! —se avergonzó.

—Lo siento, sin querer escuché un poco y ese fue el otro nombre que oí —sonrió con una fingida amabilidad la de lentes—, pero oye, tu cara me ha dejado muy claro que es él. ¿Me contarías? ¿Se lo haz dicho?

—N-no… aún no… —contestó jugando nerviosamente con la carta—, pero…

—Entonces supongo que tienes muchos rivales —suspiró Karin mirando al frente—, a mi me ocurre lo mismo…

— ¿E… en serio? Yo… yo recién me he enterado de que él le gusta a varios…

—Sé lo que es eso. Hasta antes de venir a Konoha había un par interponiéndose entre Sasuke y yo, pero desde que llegamos descubrí que aquí tiene pretendientes acumulados y uno de ellos, hombres más encima, me lo ha ganado. Es realm…

—Sasuke…—le interrumpió desconcertada la Hyuuga—. ¡¿De… del clan Uchiha?

La otra se hizo la sorprendida de inmediato:

— ¡¿Acaso lo conoces?

— ¿Entonces re-realmente está con Naruto-kun?

Karin sonrió para sus adentros al oír esa pregunta. Ella no había llegado ahí tramando nada, al contrario, andaba cerca de la entrada captando información respecto de si había habido nuevas infiltraciones cuando oyó por casualidad el nombre de Naruto. De lo que alcanzó a escuchar le quedó claro que esa joven estaba definitiva y totalmente enamorada de Naruto, así que el plan era simple: si ella quería a Sasuke y Hinata al otro, fácil y podría convencerla para separarlos entre las dos.

—No sé cómo es ese tal Naruto —siguió mintiendo tras sus pensares—, pero parece que no te sorprendiera lo de su relación...

—La verdad… no mucho —susurró la de cabello oscuro con tristeza. La diferencia que había entre los demás y Hinata es que ella si pensó que lo de Naruto podía llegar a ser amor, pero nunca imaginó que si lo era podría ser correspondido por Sasuke. "_Pero si él está feliz…_" pensó aun así: en un corazón como el suyo no cabían celos mal intencionados o las ideas de meterse en medio; mientras viese a Naruto feliz ella podía seguir esperando—. Y de… de cómo es… pues Naruto-kun es rubio, es más alto que yo y sus ojos son azules. Es muy fuerte; siempre sonríe y… ah… —terminó suspirando con un fuerte rubor al pensar en él. Karin se encogió de hombros: "_¿Cómo diablos le puede gustar tanto ese idiota? Lo único que yo le veo es un chackra muy luminoso_", pensó, pero terminó enojada cuando se dio cuenta de que algo de encanto tenía que tener si Sasuke estaba con él.

—Ah, si, es uno que viste de negro y anaranjado ¿no? —prefirió decir mientras se acomodaba lo lentes. Pensar esas cosas no la ayudaba en nada.

—Si… así se viste él…

—Entonces no cabe duda de que es Naruto —aseguró. De reojo pudo ver cómo Hinata se entristeció al instante—. ¿Pero sabes?, no te pongas mal, creo que el único problema que tienes es que pareces muy tímida. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trat…? —se paró en seco cuando cayó en un detalle—: Tus ojos… ¿eres una usuaria del Byakugan?

— ¿Eh?... si, pertenezco al clan Hyuu…

— ¡Que envidia! —exclamó enseguida la otra, olvidando por completo su papel y haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara—, ¡ya quisiera tenerlos yo para poder ver a Sasuke cuando se ducha y mientras se cambia de ropa, o cuando entrena o…! —se sonrojó con una terrible expresión libidinosa—. ¡Es que está tan bueno!

— ¡¿Eh? —se tapó las mejillas Hinata.

Karin enseguida la miró con malicia:

—Hey… ¿acaso me vas a venir con que nunca has espiado a Naruto?

— ¡Yo, yo…! —se sonrojo hasta mas allá de las sienes la aludida—, ¡lo, lo siento pero de-debo irme! —agregó haciendo que Karin reaccionara a que había arruinado todo:

—Pero no, no te vayas, ¡espera! —exclamó viéndola irse muy rápido. "_¡Joder, que todavía me falta lo del trato!_", terminó en su mente con una patética aura de fracaso—. Bah, claro que lo ha espiado… —susurró ya sola.

Probablemente había perdido una buena oportunidad para hacer algo por sus pretensiones con el Uchiha, pero era lo de menos. A alguien como ella le sobraba la inteligencia y el encanto seductor así que era cuestión de tiempo para que se le ocurriese algo. "_Bien, debo seguir en lo que estaba_", pensó poniéndose seria. Siempre estaba recordándose que antes de su amor por Sasuke estaba el bienestar de él, pero…

— ¿Eh…? —se detuvo cuando al ponerse de pie vio un sobre en el suelo. No cabía duda que era de Hinata así que lo recogió para devolvérselo si es que la volvía a ver; sin embargo, en eso recordó que su contenido fue el que la hizo llorar. "_Quizás…_", sospechó, abriéndolo para terminar totalmente desconcertada—: ¡Pero… pero si esto es! —se cubrió los labios para enseguida llenarse de rabia—: ¡Maldito cabrón, sabía que no se podía confiar en él! ¡¿Cómo puede estar haciéndole esto?

Enseguida caminó rápido y con destino claro, pero al poco andar se detuvo: "_Sasuke…_", pensó preocupada. Tenía en sus manos algo mejor de lo que esperaba para poder conquistarlo, sin embargo…: "_Maldición… ¡maldición!_", se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Una vez más se maldecía a sí misma, porque eran en estas situaciones donde se daba cuenta de que en el fondo no era tan egoísta como quisiera ser! Debía ser realista, debía aceptar que Naruto estaba haciendo feliz a Sasuke. Cuando lo conoció él tenía una mirada viva y una sonrisa de medio lado encantadora, "_pero cuando por fin el destino nos volvió a juntar eras otro; nunca sonreíste de nuevo como esa vez y tu mirada era una mezcla de odio y nostalgia… hasta ahora_", pensó. Si, hasta ahora, porque aunque lo dijo como cualquier cosa, cuando Sasuke habló de su relación ella por fin vio esa vida en sus ojos de nuevo…

—Por eso me dolió tanto… —susurró, sabiendo que la oportunidad que tenía iba a condenar ese gesto de Sasuke que aún con dolor disfrutó.

…A menos que ella lo llenara de nuevo…

Siguió de pie por un poco más. "_Si, yo puedo hacerlo_", se decidió mientras el viento zarandeaba su cabello. Si entregando el sobre a Sasuke iba a abrir una herida ella no pararía hasta cerrarla y hacerlo feliz. Además… si callaba sin duda estaría siendo desleal como ex compañera, como amiga y sobretodo estaría siendo muy tonta; debía pensar en sus propias oportunidades y en que no hay nadie mas adecuada que ella para el Uchiha.

Y con esa determinación se fue al departamento del susodicho. Sin duda estaría solo, a los otros del ex grupo de Taka los estaba plantando en ese mismo instante a unas cuadras y había observado que Naruto tenía que cumplirle a la Godaime durante las mañanas.

—Ya casi no me queda tiempo —dijo cuando estuvo frente a su puerta. Había pensado todo el camino en qué decirle cuando de pronto…:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó a sus espaldas. Era justamente esa voz que tanto le gustaba.

Se giró fingiendo fastidio:

—Podrías al menos decirme buenos días. No recuerdo haber dormido contigo, Sasuke —reprochó. "_¡Aunque me habría encantado hacerlo!_", pensó después hasta que notó la bolsa que traía en la mano—. ¿Aún no haz desayunado?

—Estaba por hacerlo —le contestó él, pasando por su lado para abrir la puerta—, estuve leyendo toda la mañana y se me hizo tarde.

"_¡Demonios, parece que hoy tengo al dios supremo dándome suerte!_", pensó la pelirroja con los cristales de sus lentes brillando ante el sol.

—Dame eso —le tomó las compras de la mano—, ya he desayunado pero te prepararé algo a ti —terminó. Sasuke la observó unos segundos en silencio y ya después le dio la pasada—. Un momento… pero si son puros tomates.

—Qué tiene.

—Nada… es sólo que ya había notado tu preferencia por ellos, pero ahora me ha quedado claro que realmente te gustan —frunció el ceño viendo cómo él corría las cortinas sin decirle nada. Resopló yendo hacia la cocina—. Bien, espera ahí. Supongo que tienes algo más con lo que variar esto o terminarás enfermándote.

—Supongo —dijo el de ojos azabaches sentándose frente a la mesita. A su izquierda y tras los visillos los ventanales le dejaban ver a la gente pasar: constructores, a veces parejas, otras… familias riendo—. ¿Por qué tema haz venido?

Hubo silencio.

Mientras preparaba Karin se había sentido como la esposa clásica y perfecta saliendo todo su lado femenino; pero la pregunta de Sasuke le hizo recordar que no sólo tenía que hacer bien el desayuno, sino también eso por lo que había venido…

—Me… me enteré de algo —contestó, haciendo que él la mirara de soslayo por el tono dubitativo que usó—. Pero primero terminaré esto…

Después de siete minutos ya le había llevado el desayuno a la mesita.

—Bien, ahora dime qué ocurre —apuró el Uchiha a la par que ella servía té para ambos—. Que yo sepa no eres de rodeos así que esto ya empieza a parecerme extraño.

Karin respiró dándose seguridad a sí misma:

—Sasuke… debes terminar con Naruto —dijo por fin sentándose ella también frente a la mesita. El aludido enseguida dejó de comer—. Déjalo porque sólo te hará sufrir, no saldrá nada bueno de…

— ¿En serio haz venido sólo para decirme esto?

Aunque se lo dijo tranquilo Karin notó enseguida el cambio de su tono. Si, para Sasuke lo que ella estaba haciendo era meterse en sus asuntos personales, y sabía muy bien que él se cerraría a conversar si no iba con cuidado.

Sacó el sobre de su bolso muy seria.

—Esto no tiene que ver con si me llevo bien o mal con Naruto, tiene que ver contigo. Te va a hacer daño y tengo razones para pensarlo.

—Hn —sonrió con sarcasmo el otro—. Escucha, ya no somos un equipo. No en necesario que sigas preocupándote por mi.

—No puedo evitarlo así que más bien escucha tú. Aunque tiene la apariencia de alguien ingenuo y muy correcto Naruto no está siendo honesto. Sabes bien que todos tenemos un lado malo y el cómo lo tratas hace pensar que confías en él mas de lo que deberías, como si te olvidaras de… —se calló al ver que el aludido comía como si ella no estuviese ahí. Apretó los puños indignada—: ¡No me ignores!

Y ahí fue que Sasuke dio por terminado su desayuno:

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia—dijo cambiando su mirada a una rigurosa, una que aún así no la enfocó—. No sabes nada de él, si haz venido a decirme tu opinión personal de Naruto ya me conoces y sabes que no me interesa ni la tuya ni la de nadie.

— ¡¿Pe… pero te das cuenta cómo no escuchas?

—No me interesa hacerlo.

—No te interesa porque aún no sabes nada, ¡obstinado! —se exasperó.

—He sido claro y estás sie…

— ¡Lo proteges de esta forma porque confías demasiado en él, Sasuke! —terminó gritando y con eso haciéndolo callar por primera vez en su vida—, ¡al menos intenta pensar en la posibilidad de lo que te estoy diciendo, porque ahora mismo él está jugando contigo y no te das cuenta!

Hubo un silencio en que él la miró esforzándose por no ser tan rudo:

—Karin, sólo ve y métete en tus asuntos —prefirió decir ya abiertamente disgustado y se puso de pie, sin embargo, ella enseguida se inclinó tomándolo de la mano:

— ¡E… espera! —tartamudeó maldiciéndose por reaccionar así—. Escucha Sasuke… yo en realidad hago esto porque te amo… — El aludido hizo un ínfimo gesto corporal pero aún así no se volteó a mirarla—. Supongo… que ya es tiempo de que lo oigas de mi propia boca… pero también debes saber lo que verás en esta carta. Como eres tan terco te la dejaré aquí y espero que con esto me creas…

Al oír que tenía una prueba ahí sí que Sasuke se giró, pasando su enfoque del sobre hasta quedarse en los ojos de Karin por largo rato. "_No está mintiendo_", supo entonces. Ella le sostenía la mirada con una expresión decidida y sincera; su mano que temblaba sin soltarlo era lo único que delataba el cuán nerviosa estaba en realidad.

—…Me gustaría estar a tu lado más que como un apoyo ninja, pero antes de eso para mi está tu bienestar —continuó Karin ahora sí sonrojándose—. Siempre te he querido ver sonreír como esa vez cuando me salvaste, por eso no puedo estar tranquila si sé que algo te puede hundir aún más... y eso es… porque en el fondo yo también pienso que mereces ser feliz… "_y me encantaría ser quien te diera eso_"…

Sasuke no supo qué decirle habiendo un largo silencio entre ambos…

Hasta que resopló mirando a un lado con incomodidad:

—Tengo varias cosas pendientes que hacer —dijo suavizándose por fin su semblante—. Relájate. Veré la carta.

La kunoichi enseguida respiró aliviada:

—Ya me voy entonces —Y ahí recién le soltó con sutileza la mano. Lo consiguió, había logrado convencerlo y con eso que aquel disgusto que provocó en él se fuera. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero fingiendo el mayor control de sí misma posible fue hacia la puerta por cuenta propia.

—Adiós —dijo él, despidiéndose esta vez sí como la gente.

Karin enseguida sonrío con confianza.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke.

Y entonces quedó solo en lo que le pareció un frío silencio. Sus ojos se posaron en la carta con inexpresión, pero por dentro se descubrió tenso: ¿Y si era cierto? Aunque nunca lo iba a aceptar en su vida, era verdad que confiaba ciegamente en Naruto y por eso nunca había pensado en una versión de él que quisiera herir a los demás. "_Pero no…_", se negó la idea tomando al final no la carta, sino el té verde: Naruto definitivamente no era de ese tipo de personas, él no le haría daño porque sí. Lo conocía, sabía sus principios, sus miedos y sus alegrías. Todo eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de él… y aunque no recordaba una sola vez que Karin le hubiese mentido a Naruto lo conocía mucho más.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Y en esos mismos momentos el rubio iba de vuelta al departamento. Durante toda la mañana había estado instalando vigas, levantando maderas y manteniendo a sus bunshin disponibles para una gran variedad de cosas. Dentro de todo estaba de buen humor. El día de ayer se habían bajado las tensiones con Sasuke y eso lo tranquilizaba… aunque había tenido que mentirle. "_Odio mentir…_", pensó con las manos en los bolsillos. Ese no era su estilo y con el tiempo el desprecio se le había potenciado; había visto que las mentiras eran la principal forma de manipular a otros y que cuando eso pasaba la gente sufría… aun cuando era por amor. "_Como hizo Itachi…_", pensó con algo de tristeza. Pero pese a todo se comió sus culpas: Con tal de mantener a Sasuke en Konoha probablemente haría cualquier cosa… además… cuando él pasara el tiempo bajo vigilancia podría decirle todo y pedirle perdón.

— ¿Qué tal la jornada? —escuchó de pronto una voz.

— ¡Oh, Kiba! —reaccionó al verlo. Enseguida le dio una palmada en el lomo a Akamaru para saludarlo a él también—. Bien, bien ¿y ustedes?

—Ya terminamos así que vamos a casa a descansar un rato. Con Akamaru hacemos recados todo el tiempo, pero no es que sea tan aburrido tampoco.

—Tienes suerte de tenerlo siempre contigo ¿sabias? —colocó mala cara el de ojos claros— Como Sakura-chan está en su misión y Sai todavía no puede ayudar me aburro mucho.

Kiba se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—Hablas sólo de la mañana ¿no? —Preguntó después apareciéndole una sonrisa pícara—; porque todos sabemos que el resto del tiempo no estas para nada solo.

— ¿De qué hablas?...

— ¿De qué mas va a ser? Hablo de 'él' —hizo hincapié en el género.

Y ahí si que Naruto entendió, tensándose: "_¿Acaso se dio cuenta?"_, pensó.

—Eh… realmente no sé de qué hablas dattebayo —forzó una sonrisa. Por dentro le agarró el frío miedo de no ser aceptado.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo —lo miró el otro con relajo—. Pero está bien ¿sabes? Yo te apoyo.

Hubo un silencio.

—Pues… —las manos del rubio sudaron, hasta que una fuerte palmada de su compañero casi lo hace tropezar:

— ¡Anda, relájate Naruto que no te estoy lapidando! —se rio aquel al verlo tan nervioso—. ¿Pensabas que te iba a odiar o cosas así? Bah, creo que en el oficio que tenemos lo último que importa es eso.

Recién entonces el aludido sonrió un poco:

—Es bueno saberlo... dattebayo.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Kiba mientras volvía aguardar sus manos en los bolsillos—, pero háganlo mas suave ¿no? Todos nos dimos cuenta de que caminas rarísimo.

— ¡Cállate que eso no te importa! —gritó automáticamente el rubio, pero el enfado se le fue cuando repasó lo oído —: O… oye Kiba… ¿acaso lo sabe alguien mas? ¿Cómo te haz enterado tú?

—Mmm si, un par más lo sabe pero ninguno tiene líos. Y de cómo lo supe, ya sabes, uno de mis informantes —sonrío de medio lado haciendo que Naruto lo mirara feo.

—No le vayas a decir a otros…

—Ahí te irás dando cuenta de quien sabe, y no te preocupes que no diré nada. Pero oye, aquí entre nosotros, ¿están saliendo con él permanentemente?

Naruto amargó el rostro aún mas. Estaba realmente contento de no haber sido discriminado, pero contestar preguntas lo avergonzaba demasiado.

—Pues s-si… —terminó diciendo con la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Oh, pues felicitaciones! —exclamó Kiba dándole otro fuerte palmazo en la espalda.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, joder!

—Vale, pero relájate que por algo somos tus amigos —ser rio el otro desviándose un poco—. Hasta acá llego. Nos vemos, Naruto.

Antes de que se fuera intentó sacarle una vez más el nombre de quién le había dicho de su relación, pero no hubo caso, lo único que pudo saber es que conocía mucho mejor que Kiba al supuesto informante… o al menos eso le dijo él. "_¿Quién mas puede saberlo?_", siguió su camino pensando si acaso conocía a alguien que fuera de los que iban por ahí gritando cosas de otros, pero el único que se le venía a la cabeza era el mismo Kiba… y si no era él…

—Eh… —se detuvo cuando en eso vio que en sentido contrario venía Karin. Ella le observó fijo hasta que estuvieron frente a frente:

— ¿A casa de Sasuke? —preguntó fría y sin si quiera saludarlo.

—Si, ya terminé mi jornada por hoy —contestó con neutralidad—. ¿Y tú?

—Sabes bien que vengo de allá —le contestó acomodándose los lentes. Después dejó un tenso silencio antes de seguir—: ¿Con qué cuento le irás hoy?

Naruto arrugó el ceño enseguida. Realmente no quería llevarse mal con Karin, pero de simplemente ignorarlo u ofenderlo ahora había pasado a meterse abiertamente con él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —prefirió preguntar.

Ella resopló hondamente.

—De acuerdo, seré clara: aléjate de Sasuke —dijo de frentón—. Tienes un chackra muy agradable ¿sabias?, pero parece que sólo queda en eso; tú como persona lo único que le harás es daño.

Naruto estrechó la mirada.

— ¿Me lo dices tu? Ni si quiera me conoces dattebayo.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo y tengo pruebas —aseguró grave la pelirroja. El otro la observó confundido—. Escucha, hay muchos que quieren hacer feliz a Sasuke pero tu, egoísta, estas con él cuando si quiera lo tomas en serio.

—No afirmes cosas sobre mi, ni si quiera sé de qué hab…

—Realmente no sé qué diablos hiciste para que Sasuke confié así en ti —lo interrumpió ella. Su tono no era altanero, sino mas bien el de alguien que protege con uñas y garras—, pero sabrá la verdad y por eso tengo rabia contigo, porque cuando lo haga sufrirá. Te le haz metido hasta por los ojos persiguiéndolo así todos estos años y ahora peor porque no te despegas de él.

Naruto aguantó todas esas palabras con impaciencia.

—Eres tu quien no se le despega —refutó saliéndosele los celos que a veces sentía— ¡ya si quiera son un equipo!

Hubo un silencio en que Karin se mordió el labio sabiendo que él tenía razón.

—Puedo estar donde se me plazca y en diferencia a ti no sólo estoy a su lado, también busco información para mantenerlo a salvo —supo escudarse—. En cualquier caso te aclaro que no te odiaba pero ahora comienzo de verdad a despreciarte; eres como un lobo disfrazado de oveja y no dejaré que dañes a Sasuke si puedo evitarlo.

Naruto apretó los puños. Hubiese querido no sentirse así porque Karin era lo último que le importaba, pero cuando ella le dijo que lo odiaba de alguna forma abrió un poco su herida, esa que estaba sanando después de haber sido despreciado tanto tiempo por todo el mundo.

—Escucha bien —prefirió decir llevándose una mano al pecho—: Yo amo a Sasuke, lo he traído de vuelta para hacer que olvide el pasado y todo lo que le hace sufrir, ¡yo quiero que él sepa que no está solo!

—Sasuke no ha estado solo —corrigió ella—, el único momento en que lo estuvo fue cuando vivía aquí en Konoha. Después de que perdiera a su familia hasta el país del fuego le escondió la verdad. Le dieron la espalda, dejaron que viviese engañado y que se hundiera. ¿Se supone que tú eres su amigo no? Si realmente él te importara hubieras sabido enterarte de lo que realmente pasó, habrías hecho que él supiera la verdad.

El rubio trago saliva…

—Nunca hubiese pensado que los consejeros de Konoha serían capaces de algo así… —dijo con una voz que de a poco se iba afectando—. Pero si lo seguí… intenté detenerlo y casi nos matamos… Desde ese momento no paré de entrenar e intentar encontrarlo… —terminó casi en un susurro. Ahí la pelirroja pudo percibir claramente la tristeza de Naruto, dándose cuenta que de verdad estaba hiriéndolo cuando no había sido su intención—. Yo realmente lo amo… nunca querría hacerle daño.

Karin dejó un silencio y comenzó a caminar.

—Yo tampoco, pero ya vez, de entre los dos quien está haciéndolo eres tu —dijo pasando por su lado—, lo peor de todo es que él confía demasiado en ti…

— ¡¿Qué cosa tan mala he hecho? —exclamó Naruto mirándola— ¡Al menos dime eso!

—Eres muy cínico ¿no crees? —se volteó ella unos segundos antes de seguir caminando—. Por eso mismo es que tú no te mereces a Sasuke, sólo eres un mentiroso.

Naruto intentó decirle algo pero de pronto le pareció que cualquier argumento sería nulo contra ella. El motivo era simple: era verdad que le estaba mintiendo al Uchiha. "_Demonios…_", musitó su mente, sin detenerse a pensar si realmente habían estado hablando de lo mismo con Karin. "_De verdad que no lo hago por maldad… es sólo que Sasuke es muy pacifico cuando quiere pero imposible de retener cuando se cabreaba_".

Pero ya solo aún así apretó sus puños:

—Yo lo conozco más que tú… —susurró comenzando a caminar hacia el departamento. No le importaba lo que dijese ella, su amigo lo quería y eso era lo único que le importaba. "_Jeh…_", sonrío un poco. Aun así sabía que aún no lo conocía tanto como quisiera. Desde que estaban juntos Sasuke le había ido mostrando cómo era en el amor y resultó ser más maravilloso de lo que esperaba. Suponía que él no sabía dar cariño, que no iba a compartir su espacio y que sería más esquivo e inflexible… "_Pero nada que ver. Él me deja estar en su departamento y a su modo me pregunta qué opino de las cosas…"_, sonrió aún mas, "_también resultó ser bastante celoso… e incluso cede a cosas que sé que le fastidian solo porque se lo pido_", terminó.

En ese momento se sintió mucho mejor: Seguro y Karin no sabía nada de eso.

Sin más se propuso a tocar la puerta, pero justo se dio cuenta de que no estaba con el pasador.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó cuando al entrar lo vio frente a la mesita y él enseguida lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

En su mano había una carta…

"_Continuará…"_

* * *

_**NOTAS**: Espero que les haya gustado y de paso damos aviso de un blog que vamos comenzando. Pretendemos poner las historias como esta y también las que no colgamos en páginas publicas (ya hay un par). _

_Los links estan en el perfil. No sé el motivo pero no puedo ponerlos acá... La otra es una página de Facebook Sasunaru.  
_

_Saludos y vamos... no odien tanto a Karin, hn..._

_._


End file.
